A Matter of Relativity
by magicmyth
Summary: ColePhoebe story. All characters including Prue and Grams. How many times does it take to get married? Is marraige about you or the relatives?
1. Default Chapter

A Matter of Relativity

Part 1: Home is where the Heart is

Chapter 1

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
William Shakespeare_

"I am not," Cole said leaning back kitchen bench edge, arms firmly crossed. He was in one of his I am not going to be told by anyone moods. He had not bothered to shave since Friday morning and it was mid Sunday morning, so he was looking somewhat scruffy particularly as he was still in the track pants and sweater and bare feet. "I am not," he repeated "and you should have more brains than to ask me."

Phoebe, who never felt the need to flatter or sooth his moods these days, demanded," Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"No" he said in annoyance "I'm saying you're crazy to ask."

"I'm not asking" she said smugly looking over the reading glasses and putting the morning paper down. She was wearing rather large dark blue cotton pyjamas with all the buttons done up, which was one of the reasons Cole was in such a bad temper. Phoebe did not like having sex while she had a period. The pyjamas announced she was off limits for three days. "I'm telling you."

"Anyway" Piper interrupted "You owe Paige."

"Not that much I don't" he snapped.

"Yes you do Cole" Paige said. She too was in pyjamas, but the blue silk hipster variety with a matching tight sleeveless top. She had been sitting silently as the rest of the family fought but finally needed to interrupt "but don't start blaming me for having a domestic with Phoebe, because I get a say in this and the answer is not bloody likely. In fact I'd rather be dead, or go on my own, or even go with Timmie Taylor."

"Don't be ridiculous" Piper said determinedly. She was actually dressed, because she knew if she did not dress before breakfast she probably would not get a chance all day. "You can't go to a family wedding with some-one called Timmie Taylor, and especially some-one who looks like Timmie Taylor."

"Well its better than going with my brother in law" Paige shot back.

"He's not your brother in law" Piper said.

"I'm not deaf" Cole interrupted" and I used to be and I'm not doing it, hell its only Paige's family. She can go on her own."

Piper and Phoebe just stared at him "What" they shrieked.

'She is not" Piper stated firmly.

"Then get Leo to take her," Cole said in exasperation.

"He can't, he's married," said Phoebe.

'Well she can go with one of those pickup's she keeps meeting at nightclubs" Cole suggested rolling his eyes.

"What?" shrieked all three girls.

"To a family wedding, take a casual guy," said Piper in disbelief. " Staying overnight."

'I'll go alone" Paige said determined. "I don't care."

"You will not " Phoebe ordered "you're mother's family are suspicious enough of your "new:" sisters without you turning up dateless as well as explain why you are only working part time in a community centre. They'll blame us" Phoebe said "Say living with us has ruined your life."

"Well what will they think if they find out I am there with my sister's ex husband now live in" Paige asked.

"They won't know" said Phoebe" They'll just know you turned up with a lawyer, who isn't bad looking when he bothers to shave" she said glaring at Cole "and he drives a Mercedes".

"I am not doing it," said Paige.

"Don't be bloody ridiculous" said Cole.

…………………………

"This is bloody ridiculous" Cole said to Leo as he prowled around the parlour the next Saturday waiting for Paige to come down.

"I don't want to go to this damned wedding. I don't even understand why I am going. I don't understand why she can't go alone," Cole complained.

"A girl can't go to a family wedding alone," Leo explained from the hall where he was once again fixing the front door. "You want me to do that," Cole asked.

"No" Leo said quickly. "If you'd let me fix it last time, the glass may have stayed in when Piper blew up that demon in front of it."

Cole curled his lips. " Hurry up" he yelled up the stairs" What is it about weddings?"

"You got married, you must know" Piper said coming down stairs "God I hate the smell of varnish."

"Don't make it go away Cole" Leo interrupted as Cole started to lift his hand "you'll wreck it."

"I asked Phoebe to marry me," Cole said "that's not the same thing as this wedding thing. Even the ones I was at, yours, that well what happened...with the source. They were just monumental family bitchfests. I don't get why all the ceremony and fuss. Why you can't just put a notice in the paper saying we're going to screw exclusively and share bank accounts. What is it about all the ritual?"

"Don't demons have mating rituals?" Piper asked.

"You made it a bitch fest" Paige said nastily coming down the stairs.

"It wasn't me" Cole said. "It was the Source."

"He was using what you knew" Paige answered "and you knew exactly how to pull Phoebe's strings and mine, you arsehole. "

"Keep that up and I won't go with you" Cole snapped.

"I don't want to go with you" Paige snaked. "Arsehole."

Phoebe came running downstairs with Paige's makeup bag "You forgot this sweetie" she said.

She put her arms around Cole neck and kissed him long and deep "You be good and look after my little sister, Baby or…"

"Yeah I know" he said grumpily "you'll make my life hell."

"Nah" Phoebe answered. "Just no sex for a week."

"Hell" he said.

"Go" she said pushing him away.

"I'm driving" Paige said reaching for his car keys. She hated driving with Cole. She said he drove to fast and took to many risks. He hated driving with Paige, because he said she was to careful and stayed within the speed limits and only passed other cars when nothing was in sight.

"You are not," Cole answered holding the keys above his head "We'll never get there."

"Keys" Paige called.

Cole kept a firm grasp on them "Doesn't work with me" he smirked.

Paige glanced at her watch. "Hurray up" she said "Its one now. It's a couple of hours drive to Calistoga, and it's still a bit on from there."

"Only the way you drive," muttered Cole stalking out to the car and only just missing Leo's varnish can, while Phoebe and Piper hugged Paige goodbye.

Cole and Paige arrived at a small inn that Paige's family had fairly well booked out for wedding guests in a small town near Calistoga in the Napa Valley. Her mother's family came from this area and her grandparents and two of her mother's four brother's and sisters still lived there. The wedding was for one of Paige's cousin's who had pulled off a family coup by marrying one of the wealthier vineyard owner's in the area.

Cole signed the register. When Paige muttered about paying for the room he snarled, "Don't even start."

"Don't be an arsehole Cole" Paige snarled back.

She then spun around woman with dyed honey coloured hair standing with two men and another woman said almost slyly "Paige, dear how are you. Who's your friend?"

Paige reluctantly introduced him to the blond woman who said was her mother's sister Beryl and her husband and another couple Paige called Aunt and Uncle but were really cousins. They all eyed him speculatively which Cole took as a portent of things to come.

He managed to excuse himself on the grounds of taking bags up to the room and stopped at the door looking at the room with a sardonic smile. Paige arrived a few minutes later. " Oh" she said eyeing the only double bed in the room."

"Want me to go and change it?" Cole asked. " I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"What" Paige whispered in horror "and let every one know that the guy I brought won't sleep with me."

Cole shook his head.

As far as Cole was concerned the whole thing was an ordeal from start to finish. He quickly understood why Paige's sisters where so concerned about her date. Before they even entered the Church he had been asked 5 times about what he did, what he earned, and how well he knew Paige, the last always with a smirk. And the Mercedes was commented on enough for him to make him wish they had brought Paige's mini.

As an unwilling spectator and not a participant in the wedding to Cole the whole ritual did not seem much of an improvement on demon mating with ritualistic blood drinking and dark vows and sacrifices .

The groom and several supporters nervously waited shuffling around and anxiously looking up the aisle . Finally amid murmurings from the guests about how beautiful it all was, 8 females of assorted shapes and sizes in puce coloured dresses that would have looked good on maybe a 6 foot three anorexic but on any one else very bad, came down the aisle. Then more sighs and tears as the bride, a girl of average height followed them, leaning on a very nervous father's arm and wearing a meringue dress with so much lace and tulle you could not see her. As an outsider uninvolved Cole found a certain fascination in the ritual and a certain sardonic amusement as three cousins in the pew beside him and Paige sighed about the music sung by a local group that to Cole was as flat as a pancake. As Cole glanced around the church he was bemused to see Paige's happy tearful expression was reflected on at least half the faces of the women and the bridegroom, a thin faced prematurely balding man at least two inches shorter than the bride. He had the damp eyed smile of a totally besotted man. Cole who was only to happy to tell any-one how much he loved Phoebe suddenly nervously wondered if appeared so gormless to other people.

Paige getting teary at being with her family could feel Cole getting restless beside her and punched him. The cousins missed the punch but Aunt Beryl behind her didn't. The ceremony staggered on, with assorted smirks and tears as the groom nervously got the bride's name wrong, and the best man dropped the ring.

Outside the Church there were tears and sighs, and Cole's demonic hearing picked up on some very sly and downright bitchy comments about the bride's dress, the bridesmaids demeanour and the groom's level of besottedness, which was apparently thick enough to satisfy the relatives. Then before they could get away he and Paige had to run another gauntlet of relatives asking questions on the subject of what Paige was doing, a few sly cracks about her" new" sisters and a dig or two about her father to Cole's surprise.

Driving over to the reception, he told Paige that the whole ritual left him somewhat perplexed.

"You went through it" Paige said," What were you thinking at your wedding?"

"I was thinking how much I hated you all for letting it happen" he said honestly.

"Oh" said Paige.

"I was thinking that Phoebe was beautiful and I loved her and I was destroying her," he said quietly.

'Oh" said Paige.

"I still don't get the whole ritual" he said. "I mean all I could see at the one, Phoebe and had, I was.. it was this big thing that allowed the Source to steal my life but I wanted to get married . The wedding was not something I wanted. Phoebe went off about the big wedding. Although I don't suppose that was really anything to do with me." he added.

'Never is anything to do with the groom, well other than making sure the world knows he's hooked." Paige grinned," he just turns up." She laughed, "Poor Nancy all she wanted was to get married a nice small wedding."

"Yeah he gets to be of use when the divorce come around" said Cole the lawyer "You should have seen the messes I have dealt with as a result of this particular ritual."

'Don't you dare mention the d word at the reception" Paige gapped.

"What "divorce"?" Cole asked.

"You can't talk about divorces at weddings" Paige said astounded.

Cole just shook his head.

At the reception, Cole managed to field more questions about his job, his income and his relationship with Paige. He had never seen Paige with her other family before and he was a little astounded that she had a life away from her sisters as the person who wasn't a witch. He was also surprised how many not to subtle cracks were made about her father who Cole always understood was a very respectable, very good man and he thought that her adopted parents had a very happy marriage.

He was regularly asked about his marital status and despite Paige's warnings about the D word he was also surprised when he said he was divorced, the face opposite him almost lit up. Dancing with Paige after he interpreted her desperate glances in his direction as a plea to rescue her from another group of relatives he said. "Sorry I told them I was divorced".

"That's good" Paige told him.

"I" he started to say.

"You don't get it" Paige grinned" It's divorce that is the bad word. Being divorced is okay, that meant you're eligible to be married and that is good at a wedding."

'I" he stared to say.

"You don't get it" Paige asked sympathetically.

Phoebe called half way through the night and Cole managed to sneak out.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Babysitting" Phoebe said. "Leo and Piper are at the club. "It's weird being alone in this house. I can't remember the last time I was here alone at night."

"Want me to shimmer back?" Cole asked hopefully.

"Don't you dare" Phoebe said. "How bad is it"

"You remember I told you I would do almost anything for you?" he asked.

"Yes" she sighed happily.

"This is getting close to the other side of anything," he said.

Phoebe laughed, "How's Paige going?"

"She's coping but they are giving her a hard time" Cole answered. " Don't you ever complain to me about demon rituals because if and I mean if I survive this, demon rituals ain't got nothing on it. Why you have to go through this to publicly declare you're screwing is beyond me," he said.

"It isn't about declaring you're screwing its about declaring you are together, you're part of each other" Phoebe said "its about, it's a declaration of family and society and community. It's about declaring you love someone not screwing."

"Yeah" Cole said sceptically.

"All right" Phoebe said. "It's about giving the relatives a chance to get together and have a good bitch."

"I'll use that argument the next divorce case I do" Cole answered. "Oh by the way just so you know, the room they booked for Paige has one bed in it. I plan on sleeping in it. Unless you want me to come home," he said hopefully.

"Cole" Phoebe said horrified;" you didn't try and change it to singles. Not with the whole family there did you?"

"No" he said, "Paige wouldn't let me"

"Thank god" said Phoebe "Love you baby" she added.

"Baby" he wailed into the phone "I want to come home."

"You just stay there and look after my little sister" Phoebe ordered him" And don't even think of coming back tonight. Someone will just turn up at the door and they'll be looking for you. I know weddings."

"Phoebe, baby" he pleaded.

"Cole" she said firmly.

"Phoebe" he said, "Okay love you baby" and he finished the call.

He rescued Paige from another cousin just in time to save her some saccharine sympathy about the state of Paige's family and danced with her.

"Don't even say it," she said. "Weddings and funerals bring it all out" she smiled tiredly starting to feel the strain. Halfway though the dance they bumped into Paige's Aunt Beryl dancing with her husband Joe. Joe immediately asked to dance with one of his favourite nieces and Cole found himself with Beryl and getting another third degree and was very certain the bumping into each other was orchestrated.

Beryl grinning said it must be disconcerting to him to be stuck with an old broad like her but he was safe, she could just about be his mother. Cole gulped but managed to say not to be sure, he was older than he looked.

" Are you?" Beryl said suddenly sharp. "Known Paige long" she asked.

"A while" he said.

"How long?" Beryl demanded.

"About three years" he said feeling he was safer with the truth.

"What is she to you?" Beryl demanded

"We're just good friends" Cole countered.

" Are you?" Beryl asked shrewdly.

"I'm very fond of her," Cole answered honestly.

'Hmm" said Beryl "Do you know her sisters, new family?"

'Yes" Cole answered, wondering where this was going.

"They okay?" Beryl said.

"They think the world of her," he answered truthfully "her family love he dearly. "

"Hmm" said Beryl "I'm good at picking things about people. You're a tough guy aren't you" she said.

"Yes" he agreed.

Cole got Paige away from her uncle as soon as he could and just prayed for the end of the night. He watched in barely concealed dismay at all the rituals. The garter, the crude jokes, boozed up relatives, three family discussions that came close to being arguments, the near slapping match two bridesmaids when the bouquet was thrown. He heard more sotte voce less than kind comments as the couple left, mostly to do with the bride's outfit and the groom's ability to perform, and realised even as the third wheel in is own marriage ceremony what he was lucky to have missed them.

He and Paige finally got away to the Inn they were staying but even he finally understood why Phoebe was insisting he did not come home. It took them an hour to get away from drinks in the lobby with various family members, a promise to join them for brunch before they left and at least 4 knocks on the doors and quite a few called comments about his sexual prowess before, it was quiet and they were alone.

"This is the first and last time," he told Paige as she came out of the bathroom wearing pink pyjamas and a loose silk top and suddenly looking awkward as she glanced at the double bed.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor; he said "I could shimmer home" he offered.

"Don't you dare" Paige said horrified "I don't suppose you packed pyjamas?"

"No" Cole smirked. Paige started to puff up and he pulled a pair of track pants out of his bag. "Phoebe packed these" he smiled sardonically watching her.

They lay on the double bed both feeling a little uncomfortable. Cole after an argument with Paige, had the side nearest he door even though she complained she could not sleep on the left side.

Finally in the dark Cole lying on his back awake and Paige on her side her back to him laughed, "You know your aunt gave me the third degree, almost down to my intentions," he told Paige.

"Ha" Paige said, "I thought she might have been when she danced with you. Now you know how it feels."

"What was all the stuff about your father?" he asked "I thought your parents marriage was really happy. But all I heard tonight was poor Paige and if her father… and then they all nodded and stopped. "

She sighed and laughed a little "Its just, Daddy is the in-law here and you know mom is dead.

"'I don't.. " he said.

" Get it" she said "Mom married an out of towner. This is a small community and you know they, she died, so it had to be Dad's fault a bit. Just the in-law thing." In the dark her voice was not quite confident "This is Mom's family and they always reserve the right to bitch about the in-laws and it makes some sense about losing her. They don't blame Dad exactly, they just feel if she hadn't married him, well she wouldn't be dead."

"Don't get it," he said.

"Its in law stuff" she said.

"I get in-law stuff," he laughed " What about you? Why poor Paige? Why do they blame him?"

She sighed "Just after Mom and Dad died, they, the way things worked out they, well Dad could have managed better, they think."

"What" he said.

"Money and stuff" she whispered into her pillow

"Give" he said not sleepy.

"Just you know Dad left enough money to pay the house off but I had some problems," Paige said.

"Give" he said, too much of a lawyer to let it ride

Paige turned on her back "My grandma, Dad's mom had some problems. She had about three strokes and Dad was supporting her, and Mom was studying. There were lots of student fees and the cars and well I talked it over with Dad's sister and we decided to sell the house and well Mom's family weren't happy."

"Hmm" said Cole "Couldn't your Aunt Julie help with your grandma."

"Divorce's" Paige said" Aunt Julie wasn't grandma's daughter. Look Cole I wanted to. My Dad wanted to look after Grandma. I did okay. Aunt Beryl was great when I was unsure. She asked me to think when I was her age what I wished I had done and I knew when I was her age looking back after I'd done okay I would wish I had the guts to do what Dad wanted. So I did." She swallowed and Cole wondered if she was about to cry "I wish I hadn't written off Mom's car though. Had to spend the last of the money on a new car. I did okay," she said.

"I think so," he said quietly.

"Did you have a miserable time" Paige asked.

"Yes" Cole said. "I hated it. But I learnt something."

"Weddings are supposed to be horrible," Paige explained "That's why every one comes. What did you learn?"

"To elope for my next one" Cole said, "I don't want to put anyone through that."

"People expect you to put them through that. They get really pissed if you run away and get married," Paige explained.

"I don't.. " Cole started to say.

"Get it, I know" said Paige "Is there going to be a next one?" She asked interested.

"No" he replied staring into the dark "There's no point is there. Phoebe and I we made our promised to each other and its not like k.. kids would be a good idea, or family other than you guys have any interest. There's no point."

"And Phoebe won't go through it again" Paige said.

"That too" Cole admitted "But at least I know why they made me come. You wouldn't put a casual friend through that."

" No" Paige said "Not that I have many casual friends, thanks to you."

"I..." Cole said, "you're worth more than you're finding," he told her.

"'Well not everyone finds the love of their life, their soul mate" Paige said, "some of us just have to take what we can find." She sighed, "You got what you wanted. It all worked out for you but maybe I don't have this destiny thing."

"'I..." he said "I would have counted it worth it if I hadn't got the girl. I'm not saying this from hindsight" he explained " Got the girl I love but to have lost. It would have been worth it. "

"That's what you say now" Paige said turning over "Nite."

Cole was not unamused to get another third degree from Beryl over brunch and on the two occasions Paige got up to move away, a third degree about her sisters as well, which he fielded as best he could. Just praying for it to end.

They finally got to wish Paige's family goodbye, Cole never so happy in his life to leave some were, to be going home to Phoebe. Just to know he had a home, and a place and a love to go to. He took the bags out to the car and Paige stopped to wish Beryl goodbye.

Beryl hugged her and said "He's not for you, you know love. I know something about men and that one is dangerous. He's charming and he may even have a good soul but he's a wild one and reckless and he's dangerous."

Paige looked at her aunt smiling and gulped and then shrugged. "He;" then she giggled "I know he's not for me Aunt Beryl, he's my sister Phoebe's partner, ex husband, they're back together. She only, she didn't want me coming alone and threatened, ...made him come. "

"Oh" said Beryl "he stood up to it well."

Paige smiled, "I know, Phoebe couldn't make him do it if he didn't want to whatever he says. Cole can be, he is an arsehole but he can be very... kind. Not that I'd ever admit it to him but well, he's been good .. to me, but all he wants is Phoebe. They, he and Phoebe have this big eternity destiny thing. Nothing seems to keep them apart. He's not for me Aunt Beryl but he's good to me, mostly, when he's not being an arsehole."

"Your sister must be special if she can keep that one" Beryl commented.

"She is" Paige said.

"I think I'll be in San Francisco late this year" Beryl said. "I'll call."

"Love it," Paige replied, honestly.

…………………………………………………


	2. Chapter 2

A Matter of Relativity

Part 1: Home is where the Heart is

Chapter 2

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

Cole and Paige arrived back at the Manor in the early afternoon, both relieved the whole experience was over for different reasons. Piper's car was missing but Phoebe's was there. Paige went in while Cole carried bags up. He always did things like that. When Piper had asked why demons did all those manners things, he grinned and said, "All the better to tempt you to evil with my dear."

Paige yelled out "Phoebe."

Phoebe answered" Attic" and Paige ran upstairs. Cole followed and dumped Paige's bags on her bed and then went into his and Phoebe's room. He dumped his bag and suit bag on the chair in the corner. The suit bag fell on the floor and the bag fell open spilling things over the floor.

Cole glanced around at the immaculately clean bedroom and when he went into ensuite all the ceramic sparkled. Phoebe must have been filling in the time alone by scrubbing everything in sight. Cole was not entirely sure he appreciated Phoebe used scrubbing toilets as a substitute for his presence.

"Do you have to throw everything on the floor?" Phoebe muttered from the bedroom door as he came out of the bathroom.

"No" he answered deliberately walking over to her and lifting her while she flung her arms around him.

"Can't you shut the door when you do that?" Paige demanded from the landing.

Phoebe put her foot back and kicked the door shut as hard as she could, taking another kiss as deep as she could get.

After a while she murmured into Cole's neck "Very nice, what do I get if you're away for more than one night."

"Hello" he muttered and then yelled ouch as she bit into his ear.

He sat on the bed then lay down taking her with him, locking a leg over her to make sure she couldn't move away. Pulling her face in his, he breathed slowly "Hello."

"Hello" she said against his lips.

He rolled over with her under him taking wrestling her still while she wriggled then taking what he wanted. He finally moved enough to let her up. She half moved away then fell back and kissed him again.

"You taste nice" he said almost seductive" peppermint" he sighed.

" Spearmint" she laughed and stood up turning to once again noticed the half spilled bag and suit bag on the floor. " Do you have to throw everything on the floor?" she asked.

"No" he said sitting up to watch her unpack his bag, throw clothes in the laundry basket and hang up his suit.

"How did it go?" Phoebe asked from his closet "This suit needs dry cleaning, so do these" she said with two more hangers of clothes in her hand. "You could save a fortune if you hung them up."

"I earn it, I spend it," he said "It was interesting but don't ever complain about demon rituals to me because I can tell you they ain't got nothing on mortal ones."

"You've been to a wedding before" Phoebe sounded surprised.

"Leo and Piper's was hardly typical and I could not really …..It wasn't me at ours" he pointed out "and..it was torture."

"I know that is the thing about weddings, Phoebe laughed "all emotional and families bitching. You should have been at Grams fifth."

"Thanks but no thanks" Cole said and told her about Paige's mother's family giving her a hard time about her father.

"Games in every family" Phoebe said. She half brushed off his suits and then noticed the pile of jeans two shirts, sweater and tee shirt that he had thrown in the corner of his closet last week when she bitched about him throwing things on her floor.

"Cole" she said turning to glare at him.

"Phoebe " he mimicked and watched as she picked the clothes up to throw them in the laundry basket, stopping only to go through his jeans' pockets.

"Hmm" she said pulling out the keys to his briefcase that he swore black and blue he had put on the kitchen bench on Wednesday and caused an awful ruckus when he blamed Piper for throwing them out with garbage.

"Oops" he said.

"Hmm" she said in a different voice pulling a fifty dollar note out of the jeans' back pocket and a ten and a twenty from one of the shirts.

"Mine" he said holding his hand out.

"Finders keepers" Phoebe said walking over to her purse and putting the money in it.

"You know I love this room," he told her. When she looked at him quizzically, he smiled "It's got happy memories and I plan on having a happy future in it" he explained as Phoebe came to him.

She stood in front of him putting her hands on the back of his head. " If you love it so much, why don't you keep it tidy" Phoebe asked.

'That's what I keep you for" he answered and got his lip bitten for his trouble.

A minute or so later they were interrupted by a gurgle, thump, bang, thump gurgle thwack gurgle, gurgle noise from somewhere in the wall.

"I don't love that," Cole said.

About 4 months ago the plumbing seemed to have taken a turn for the worse and it developed into a very loud noise that happened at all hours and without warning, only in Piper and Leo's room it was more gurgle bang thump bang gurgle and in the kitchen it sounded gurgle bang bang bang gurgle. Leo had spent hours and they had spent a fortune on plumbers to no avail. Piper sarcastically told Cole to use magic to fix it when he complained about the bills and the noise and just as sarcastically he said that he had to know what was wrong to fix it and as he was not a plumber he could not. Piper stalked off for which he was very grateful because he got out of telling her that the thwack gurgle gurgle noise on the end which appeared about two months ago was when he had in a fit of exasperation tried using magic to fix it.

" Want to make love?" Cole asked Phoebe hopefully.

"Yes" she said "but I promised Piper I would take Melinda down the park when she wakes up" Phoebe sighed "She'll be awake soon."

Cole nodded regretfully.

"Got time for a quick fuck" Phoebe said.

"That or nothing?" he asked.

Phoebe nodded happily as he put his hands on the edge of her hipster pants and pulled them down.

**.............................................**

Cole arrived at the law offices of his firm Jackman, Carter and Kline a little before nine. He was greeted by Erin one the receptionists, a pretty blond girl who was also one of Carter's girlfriends. Half of the administrative staff at the firm were "friends" of some sort of various partners and senior lawyers. The other half were very efficient professionals who managed to keep the firm running as productively as it did.

He walked up the corridor to his office. The door was locked and the lights were off. He sighed as he swiped his card on the door lock, now nostalgic for the days when no matter what time he came in Francesca Rinaldi was there ahead of him, with all the things he needed for meetings, his schedules and files for client meetings all ready.

These days he came into a dark office, he kept his own diary and made notes in is own files. He did have an assistant. Not because she was any use but the partners felt it gave a better impression of their firm if all partners even junior ones had an efficient or failing that attractive assistant. As Cole was not sufficiently in anyone's good graces at the firm he got very little input into his new assistant when Francesca had left. Francesca had truthfully told the firm she was leaving the firm due to the pressure of other commitments. As her abilities had been highly appreciated, not the least of those abilities being that she could manage Cole, he had to bear quite an amount of comment and questions about what he done to force her to leave. And no amount of denials was really believed. The partners were convinced he had done something to make her leave which to a certain extent was true. He committed himself reluctantly to his destiny and calling as guardian of the realm.

Worse he had been stuck with Arlene. Arlene was the sometimes girlfriend of the partner Henry Kline. She was a tall very attractive but in Cole's view very hard very blond woman in her middle thirties who had done very well for herself in the legal profession without being a qualified lawyer. Her relationship with Henry Kline was not exclusive and she had taken one look at Cole and decided she was on a good thing. She had also heard of his erratic and apparently on off relationship with his ex wife and decided that too was a good thing. All in all support from Kline and interesting relationship with her new boss had seemed a good idea.

She did not handle rejection well. Arlene and Cole's relationship had gone from frozen politeness to cordial dislike to not a trace of cordiality. She was late, deliberately misunderstood requests, complained non stop about Cole to her lover Kline, could not be trusted with any private information Cole had about his dealing with clients, reported his time keeping and his visitors to his bosses and generally tried to make his life impossible.

Francesca when she regularly orbed into the manor was not overly sympathetic. Cole was aware that Francesca's visits were in the nature of keeping the same sort of eye on him as a guardian that she had kept as lawyer.

"So sad you have to keep your own diary. Very hard on a smart lawyer and guardian." she said. " But it doesn't justify strangling her or even fireballing her."

Cole turned his nose up and scowled and she relented" Leave Cole" she said. "That firm isn't evil but its..values are not good. If you can't do good there leave."

"I'm thinking of it" he answered honestly. "But to live as a mortal, I need to work, or steal."

"You're good at what you do." Francesca answered primly "Work some where else."

But he was still dealing with the case of the 19 year old prostitute Jenny at the time and he had been caught up in several other pro bono cases that he needed the resources and the prestige of the firm. And he had had to trade off some of his connections in the DA office to deal with a very complex fraud case in order to get the firm to take on a long complicated case against a state government department on behalf of a group of mildly disabled people who were being denied access to state resources on the grounds they weren't disabled enough to get help. That one was very expensive as the government department took every loss to a higher court. Although as the representations in the higher courts became more spectacular the partners who were getting a great deal of work out of the prestige were taking a far more detailed interest, but all they ever pointed out to Cole was the cost

"I will leave when its no longer worth it to me" he said but between Arlene andthe partners attitude he was getting close and if he could find a way to finance some of the special work he did he would. He thought of trying to work for legal aid but after speaking there he realised he was going to have more problems getting them to pay for cases than the firm he worked. Very ironic once again as powerful as he was he was stuck with using a bad firm because he needed financing funding and resources to help those who really needed his help. Because to really help them, being a good lawyer was more useful than the occasional shortcut with magic.

The situation was made even worse for Cole when the partner's happily announced that they had scored a contract with one of the largest real estate broker's in San Francisco. Phoebe's father Victor Bennet worked as a senior sales executive at Compton's and had a few months ago remarried another executive Margaret, a petit and determined dark haired woman in he late 40's. She was actively suspicious of Victor's grown daughters although she appeared to be very fond of Paige, to Piper and Phoebe's consternation.

Margaret was downright distrustful of the daughter's partners. Cole thought at first he could not be so unlucky as to run into in-laws at work, but sure enough the first person he saw at the welcoming drinks session was Margaret and the third was Victor. He said hello but more prestigious staff wanted access so he moved on. About half an hour later he was talking to a fairly influential client, and a senior lawyer and wishing he was home, when his demon hearing tuned in one Margaret and another senior lawyer of the firm. The lawyer asked Margaret how she knew Cole and Margaret whispered that he lived with her husband's daughters. Cole's living arrangements had been the source of some gossip in the firm and the lawyer asked slyly, "Daughter or daughter's".

Margaret laughed nastily "You know I often wonder what goes on between the five of them in that house."

Cole unfortunately was mid swallow of some mineral water as he heard it. He choked and spat mineral water over the senior lawyer and the client and couldn't explain why he choked. Something else the firm could add to his list of sins.

Phoebe had at first not been very sympathetic about his complaints of Arlene until she had one day gone into his office to drop off some newspaper cuttings she had used her most persuasive smile to the library assistance at the newspaper to get for him. Phoebe that day had had enough of being the in control career girl probably because Elise her boss had been giving her long lectures about image. She was wearing one of her favourite skirts, silk with a chiffon outer in contrasting colours of reds, purple and yellows and a purple short sleeve low necked sweater with a kitten monogram. Her hair was loose and she had minimal makeup, she looked young and she as she said Cole's name to Arlene her eyes took on the soft glow that they often did when she was with him.

Arlene looking up in the girl/woman who was the source of so much gossip in the firm, took in the streaky blond hair, the clothes, the big, big brown eyes, the very bright red nails, the tattoos on her wrist and was not impressed. This was not the type of girl who made men go crazy, sent them into erratic spins and unpredictable behaviour. There was something about looking into the eyes of a girl whose ability to attract and keep a man was legendary in the firm that caused Arlene to take an active dislike on Phoebe on sight. And vice versa.

"Leave them on my desk" Arlene ordered, "He's at a meeting."

"I'll put them on his desk" Phoebe said.

"Its off limits" Arlene replied.

"Not to me" Phoebe said firmly. 

"Perhaps you misunderstood me," Arlene said standing.

"No" said Phoebe smiling innocently "I did not misunderstand you one damn bit" and she stalked into Cole's office. She dumped the news cutting on his desk, pulled the yellow legal pad he had left there over and wrote a note, saying here was what he wanted and in large print that she loved him and that new secretary is a bitch, underlined it three times and noticed Arlene standing in the doorway glaring at her. 

Phoebe walked around Cole's desk, stuck her hand to the back of the CD rack until she found the keys to his top draw, opened it and rifled through it until she locate Cole's spare car keys. She deliberately removed them, locked the draw and put the key back behind the CD's. As she walked past Arlene, she dangled the car keys in her face.

"My car's in the garage" she said "Nothing about Cole is off limits to me" Phoebe added sweetly.

Cole sighed when Phoebe rang him to say he would have to collect his car from her workplace but pressed his lips together in annoyance when Phoebe told him about the note because it was missing when he found the file with the cuttings.

**….....………………**

He was sitting at his desk after a particularly difficulty meeting with the government officials when he became very aware of the sudden movement of the spirit winds in his vicinity and jumped up to see the demon guardian Arturo in the outer office, dressed in very expensive casual clothes and to Cole's amusement, charming the panties of Arlene.

He stood at is office door and watched Arturo flatter the woman a sardonic expression.

"I wasn't expecting to see you" Cole said.

"Merely passing my boy" Arturo told him. Cole sometime wondered if Arturo and Francesca took notes on how to irritate him into behaving like a brat, Arturo smiling at Arlene walked into Cole's office and to his annoyance sat on Cole's usual place on the edge of his desk.

"Nothing is wrong Arturo" Cole asked "I felt nothing" Living with the constant feeling of the good and evil moving and the spirit winds in his head sometimes made Cole want to scream to shut it out.

"No" Arturo "merely passing as I said."

Cole looked at him.

"I felt a disturbance with a demonic ah intervention in some political events in Africa. Then the disturbance disappeared. Was that you?" Arturo asked.

'I thought my business was my business "Cole said.

"It is" Arturo replied" curiosity more than anything."

"It was me," Cole answered.

"Useful calling you have" Arturo commented.

"I'm glad you think so," Cole said straight faced.

Arturo acknowledged the comment with small smile.

"This is not a good place to talk" Cole indicating the outer office.

"Somewhere else?" Arturo suggested.

They left the building, with Arleen openly staring at Arturo as they walked out To Cole's not concealed annoyance and Arturo's amusement.

There was a bar in the building opposite. They walked over. Arturo ordered brandy and without asking ordered another for Cole.

Cole looked at it and said, "That stuff effects me, at least it does if I live mortal."

"I envy you Belthezor" Arturo said," All I can do is taste it."

"Why are you here?" Cole asked again. "Checking up on me."

"More or less" Arturo answered.

"Its not necessary" Cole muttered.

"My decision" Arturo answered "but not everything we do is necessary" He met Cole's expression. "In the end we're all we have. A family as such, only we look outward not inward."

"I can hardly wait to meetmy "new" family" Cole sighed "Seeing the old one I have is such a pleasure."

"I assure you" Arturo drawled, "Durand is no pleasure."

Cole laughed, "Is he as bad as Francesca makes out?"

"No" Arturo answered dryly" He's worse. Hear many stories about the demon ogre Fhila?"

Cole nodded. All demon children heard stories of the most legendary demon monster, as a role model of evil.

"Fhila was a pussy cat compared to Durand" Arturo answered.

Cole laughed, "If he is so bad why did he turn?"

"He knows the difference between right and wrong" Arturo answered "he knows very little else but he does know the difference between right and wrong. If you ever have any doubts listen to him, hard as it is" Arturo shook his head "sometimes I think his only other purpose is to remind us to resist the temptation to judge and destroy. He tempts us."

Cole smiled.

"How is your family" Arturo asked interested. To both Cole and Leo's disgust the two times Arturo had been to the manor in the last months, the girls had behaved like teenagers with a crush. They fell on his every word, were just about panting as they looked at him, and absolutely nothing was to much trouble. Not even Piper was immune.

"He's so sweet" Paige sighed

"You have to admire a legend who know show to be a legend" Piper added her eyes bright.

"He's such a romantic hero" Phoebe added, her eyes almost teary "like …like Abelard or.. or Casanova."

Leo gagged "Abelard was castrated and Casanova died of syphilis" he said.

"Oh shut up Leo" Paige snarled. "You too Cole" although he had not got around to saying anything" What do you two know of real romance?"

Cole who noticed both Phoebe and Piper nodding in agreement opened his mouth to snap and answer.

"Shut up Cole" Leo ordered. Cole looked at him. " Shut up" Leo sighed "There's no way you can win, you can only make it worse."

Cole shook his head as all three girl stuck their nose in the air and marched off.

"I think Arturo's sweet" Paige said getting in the last word" and romantic" Piper and Phoebe nodded. 

………………….

"How's my family" Cole answered Arturo "Good. Irritating."

"Enjoy them while you can" Arturo advised.

"I will" Cole said.

"And your little witch?" Arturo asked.

"Phoebe good , happy" Cole answered.

"Make sure you keep her that way" Arturo said as Cole resisted the temptation to make some comment about being given orders. "She made some difficult choices to be with you and at some great cost. Make it worth her while."

"We argue a lot." Cole said almost as a confession.

Arturo laughed, "I never stopped arguing with Marie Jeanne." he sighed in memory and almost glanced to his side. "She had a temper, she was a .. she was passionate in all parts of her life."

"You had children didn't you?" Cole said.

"Two" Arturo replied "a son and daughter."

"What happened to them? "Cole asked.

"My son was killed protecting a town from invaders when he was 23" Arturo answered a thousand years on and still hurting. "He left no heirs. At least none he was prepared to tell me about" Arturo noted wryly "my daughter was a witch, she had three children, one girl but I thought after a time, it was better, more natural if I lost contact. Who knows" Arturo said "Somewhere there may be witches descended from a demon."

"Hmm" said Cole thoughtfully "that could explain a lot about Piper and Prue, Phoebe's sister who died." Then he stopped " I don't think I want to go there." he said.

Arturo smiled wryly.

"What did they, your children, inherit from the .. from you?" Cole asked quite transparent in where he was going.

"More common sense than their mother had" Arturo answered "at least I thought so until Eduardo died, got himself killed. There was a …some demonic tendencies in their nature, or maybe they just inherited Marie Jeanne's temper. But" Arturo added " I was more or less mortal when they were born. They always try to get rid of the demon, the void in me found the powers later. You aren't mortal" he said to Cole who swallowed. "You are a spirit being who exists in mortal form because of demonic powers. The consequences of um…reproduction could be unfortunate."

"Could or would?" Cole asked.

"I have no idea" Arturo said" there would almost certainly be demon inheritance, of some nature, but that doesn't not mean a demon, but if it was demon then what are the possibilities. It can't exist outside the Greta Plan. It can only exist as a guardian or as evil. Is that what you want? Would you be prepared to ensure your own child did not exit outside the Great Plan or stand back and let me … ensure such a thing."

Cole swallowed again "Better not to find out" he said quietly.

"Have you discussed it with your little witch?" Arturo asked

"Its not a subject we can talk about easily" Cole answered "in the circumstances. Has it ever been a problem for others of .. like… guardians?"

"Not" Arturo said "that I am aware. Even after all this time, life has some challenges. There are other ways, you know." 

Cole smiled "I know and then stopped as he felt the movement in the spirit wind "What was that?" he asked.

"A call for one of us" Arturo said" or Durand is in Canada bear hunting, closer to the pair of us than is wise."

"Durand hunts bears" Cole asked shocked.

"Hunt's not kills" answered Arturo "Durand is disgusting not evil" He nodded "The call is for me. I have business elsewhere. Be well" he said in the demonic salute. "I am gone"

Arturo walked from the bar to the Cole's amusement leaving him with the bill. 

………………………………………………….. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Matter of Relativity

Part 1: Home is where the Heart is

Chapter 3

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

Paige's new job, which she had been doing for the last two months, had not been intentional. She had felt that with the new order and Tempus keeping his distance from the Charmed Ones that the need for her to be a full time witch was passing but every time she thought about another job, sure enough another crisis happened.

It worried her though that her family were supporting her and she was still living off her savings and felt there had to be some sort of compromise. However as Phoebe knew well, jobs that had flexible hours, jobs that were concerned only with getting the work done and not the hours were hard to find.

And when she looked the part time work was not there. She tried a couple of jobs but in each one the witch work got in her way.

Then this one as a not well paid employment counsellor happened by accident. Two months ago Marly the very shy witch baby sitter had gingerly approached Paige, to nervous to ask Piper directly, if Piper would give her a reference. Paige had gulped and said in horror you aren't leaving and Marly in a whispered voice had said no she had just seen another job offered as an irregular child minder in an area not that far away from Prescott street and she knew it might be an inconvenience but she was sure she could manage .If ..

Paige understood perfectly well. Marly low level witch that she was, was painfully shy and insecure. Paige wondered sometimes what the witch heritage did to women. In Marly's case it had made her feel such a freak that she was literally frozen with fear at facing normal people. Marly lived in small one room apartment that had a kitchenette and tiny bathroom, in the basement of one of the houses twenty minutes from Prescott St. It was owned by a witch who was often called away and offered her the apartment in exchange for house-sitting and a little gardening and she earned what little money she got from baby sitting for Piper and helping out in emergencies in another witch's bookshop.

Marly was good in the bookshop, she hid back and did not interfere with people browsing for hours and she was so retiring never made them feel uncomfortable with the books they bought. She thought the other job child minding might be possible but she promised Paige that Melinda would always be her first consideration. Paige assured Marly that Piper would give her an outstanding reference and sent Marly away quite happy. Two days later when Paige and Piper came home after a regular demon chase Paige asked Marly how she went with a job and Marly refusing to look at her said she decided it would clash with looking after Melinda and she didn't really need another and, and…

Paige pursed her lips:" You did not even try did you Marly" she said severely. Marly hung her head.

"That does it" said Paige "I'm taking you home to change into your best going for a job outfit and then we are going to get you that job."

"I ..I" said Marly.

"No arguments" Paige interrupted.

"Well if you're doing that" Piper said looking at Paige's brief hipster pants and crop top. "You better change into your best go for a job outfit so they blame Marly by association."

"Yeah. Okay" Paige said and ran upstairs after ordering Piper not to let Marly out of her sight.

" I" said Marly nervously to Piper "I don't need a…You know what you do is so important."

"You do" said Piper" any way if you don't go now Paige will be furious with me. Say I was selfish and talked you out of it for my sake."

Paige came downstairs twenty minutes later wearing one of her more conservative outfits she had worn to her work in social services two years ago and feeling a little odd. She bundled Marly in her car, took her home and told her exactly what to wear then drove her down to the community centre employment agency. 

It was afternoon and Marly flatly refuse to go in without her. Paige went in with Marly traipsing behind. Marly nervously whispered "the job had probably gone" and Paige ordered her to go and check.

The centre wasn't fancy. It was one large waiting room and a reception desk that had 4 other desks behind and another door off it. It looked shabby, the grey carpet was old and although the waiting chairs all matched they were all covered with a faded material that was about 20 years old, but it had a shabby cared for look. There were pictures flowers and a small coffee bar. It had a look as if some-one tried to make the best of a very tight budget. Behind the reception desk there were more with desks had mounds of paper. There were 4 large filing cabinets and a variety of not new computers on the desks. In the waiting area was a table with newspaper, large board with many pinned up cards.

It was also empty. There was a bell on the counter at the reception desk and Paige rang it and waited but no-one came. After a few minutes with Marly nervously hanging back, Paige walked through the swing gate beside reception and called out "Any-one here."

A minute later a man appeared from the closed door. He was above average height and had lank sandy hair that was receding. He wore a tweed jacket over somewhat ill fitting brown trousers and an off white shirt. The tie had a picture of Daffy Duck on it. Paige blinked. He looked at her. "You're from central" he said "about time you got here. If they want me up there, on time then they could get you here on time."

"Where is everybody?" Paige asked.

"Personal time" he shrugged "it happens." Paige blinked and wondered what workplace let everybody have personal time at the same time.

"You've never filled before" he said. " Computer's on". He indicated the one at the reception.

"Anyone rings with a job just fill in the screens. Every field" he said.

"I got rid of appointments but if any-one comes in for a job , check the personal details and if it matches., call the job straight away and see if you an send them. Manuals there if you need it. Taxi vouchers in the top drawer but try not to use them unless you have to"" he said digging in his pocket for car keys.

"What's your name" he asked.

"Paige Matthews" she answered" and.."

"Gotta go," he said and spied Marly hovering "Marly, glad to see you in. I missed you yesterday." Marly went bright red but when he smiled she managed to get out a hello. "Paige will fix up for you to go see about the baby sitting job" he said firmly shepherding her to the counter before he left.

Paige decided she had to admire the personal skills of any man who could get within shepherding distance of Marly.

Marly came up to Paige trying to work her way through the computer which was not as easy as the man had said. "What are you doing?" Marly whispered.

"What I was told" Paige said. She found the job number with a little an read that it was casual childminding for a 7 and 4 year old boys in the bay area and that the employer was a couple who ran a shop and the wife was called in at odd times to run the business. The people had apparently offered jobs to the community centre on a regular basis. She checked the file on Marly and was surprise to see a very accurate listing and assessment of her.

Paige rang the number and a woman who did not sound very young answered was pleasant but she said "I thought it over. I don't mind helping Mark out, with jobs in the shop but I think I want more professional care for my children." Paige did some fast talking, explaining Marly was very shy and difficult to interview but very responsible and had excellent references. The woman reluctantly agreed to see Marly, immediately at Paige's insistence. Paige gave Marly the keys to her car and then rang Piper and the witch in the bookshop and told them to contact Marly's potential employer.

For the next two hours she answered phones and sent 3 people out to jobs. It was apparent that the centre ran a thriving business on matching almost seemingly unemployable people to jobs. Not many full time ones but it appeared., that Mark as all potential employers kept saying put a strong pressure on all local small and casual businesses to employ the people from the centre wherever possible. In the time Paige was there she sent a man who severely handicapped with arthritis to a job with the tourist ferry helping with information, an intellectually disabled girl to a job with a cleaners business and a man in his sixties to supervise a delivery service, all of them apparently organised through personal contacts. Each time she organised immediate interviews and contacted references herself.

Marly came back an hour later to say she had the job, shaking ands nervous and Paige understood what the possibility of a few dollars extra income meant to her. The woman who had interviewed Marly called to say if the security check was good then Marly had the job. Paige assured her there was no difficulty there. As Marly nervously prowled around the centre Paige told Marly to take her car home she would orb and waited.

The sandy haired man arrived back about 2 hours later he walked over sucking thin lips, grey eyes serious. "Who are you?" he demanded. "You aren't from central."

" Paige Matthews" Paige said "No.'"

"What are you doing here?" he said.

"Came to help Marly get job:" Paige said "She got it."

Mark winced thinking of all the confidential material he had left accessible to a stranger. "Sorry" he said "Bad day. Central pissed me of demanding information about budgets." But for all his pleasantness he did insist on seeing some Id before he offered Paige a cup of coffee.

"Nice " she thought "but not stupid."

"You work here alone" Paige asked over coffee.

"No there are 4 of us" He sighed "But we all have pretty erratic hours and Alex's hours have been really bad because his daughter is ill."

Mark checked the records and work Paige had done "You're not bad" he said.

Paige explained she was a qualified social worker. "Thanks," she said.

Mark called Paige a week later and offered her a job. Paige found herself becoming the fifth part time supposedly part time member of the community employment centre. Mark and the three other counsellors, Alex, a man in his early 40's who was a highly qualified psychologist and was the person who undertook such expert profiles on clients, Ella, an ex school teacher in her fifties who had worked with difficult teenagers and Jayne, a qualified social worker were all passionately committed to finding work for people who were largely considered unemployable.

For Mark it was a mission, he believed that work was not only a right but a matter of dignity and self respect. The centre's clients were people who for one reason or another were just not capable of getting jobs, which was not the same thing as holding down jobs. Many like Marly had problems interviewing, others lacked essential skills or experience, others had physical disabilities that made them overlooked.

It was Mark's passion and he inspired those people who worked with him. It became a triumph for every job, every person whose self respect and independence they saved. Paige got caught up in the passion of the work. No-one at the centre questioned her work hours, all of them came and went as they pleased. It was concession Mark made because of the poor pay and extra work hours they put in. If she had to leave early they just smiled said see you tomorrow when she would work longer hours and her sisters noted how happy she was. Piper founds a down side. It seemed if she needed any staff Paige also seemed to have the right person just waiting for a job. And there were the disastrous words as far as the family at manor was concerned _Mark says. _

Paige caught up in the passion of her job enthusiasticly kept talking about it and almost every time she opened her mouth it was to say _Mark says._ This would have been all right if Leo had not started using it as a joke. Piper had one of her periodic everyone will be there for breakfast mornings and for about twenty minutes they all had a running commentary on Mark say this and Mark says that. Paige then ran upstairs to get her purse for work and Piper and Cole for no other reason than to have a good argument started to bicker over the exact definition of personal gain. Things start to get heated while Phoebe sighed into her coffee and Leo hid behind the paper.

When Piper insisted that the personal gain issue extended past witches Cole demanded to know what her authority was, Leo from behind the newspaper answered "Mark says."

Phoebe promptly snorted half a cup of coffee though her nose and Cole and Piper started to laugh. After that almost any argument in the manor ended with someone declaring when Paige was not around "Mark says" and it got so bad the when Paige said it Phoebe was running from the room, whole Cole kept pushing Paige to explain what Mark said which usually sent Leo running from the room too. And Paige was so lost in the enthusiasm of the new world she never noticed her families response.

The week before going to the wedding with Cole, Paige had, over a coffee break with Ella found herself moaning at her sisters making her go to the family wedding with as she described Cole her not-brother-in-law. As she told Ella that it served her not-brother-in-law right being made to go with her after the hard time he gave her dates, Mark joined them.

"Who gives your dates a hard time" he asked Paige and Paige explained what Cole was doing to her love life, somehow or other making it a joke.

"He scares them all witless" Paige said.

"How on earth does he do that?" Mark laughed.

"I don't know" Paige said "it's a guy thing I think. Cole's an arsehole lawyer" she explained" he asks all these questions with a smile on his face and they run like hell."

The week after the wedding, she was working back late with Mark trying to get the paper work done that central demanded. Mark was Paige decided the most amazing boss she had ever worked for. He readily accepted that his staff tried their best, and covered when their best had some limitations, like staying back and doing all the paper work. The consequence was that his staff worshipped the ground he walked on and would do almost anything for him.

Because they worked so late, Mark offered to buy her dinner and Paige said only if they went dutch and he agreed. Over dinner he asked her about the wedding and she took great delight in telling him about Cole's decided unhappiness at being put through the third degree by her mother's family.

Mark asked her a little about her family, and she explained about being adopted and moving in with her sisters a few years, which he accepted calmly but he did say, so you live with your sisters and not brother in law. Paige explained one of her sisters was married and had a daughter,.

"And is your real brother in law an arsehole too?" Mark asked.

"Leo" Paige said, "No Leo's an angel."

Paige and Mark talked over supper about music mostly and films and a couple of days later he asked if she wanted to go see one they had talked about on Saturday night, if her arsehole not brother in law had scared off all her dates. Paige sighed and said he had so she agreed to see the film as long as they went dutch. Mark was after all more than 14 years older than her and she would not like him to think going to see a movie they had talked about was anything remotely like a date.

When Paige told Piper she was going on not-a-date with Mark Piper said wistfully "Mark always strikes me as a really good name for a guy. " She smiled lost in a memory "I fell in love with a guy called Mark once" she added.

"What?"" said Paige.

"Before I met Leo" Piper explained "I mean."

"What happened?" said Paige "I know about Dan but I never thought there was anyone really serious before Leo."

"He was dead" Piper said sadly.

"He died" Paige said "that has to be the saddest thing. Magic?" she asked.

"No" answered Piper "He was dead when I met him."

"What is it with you and dead guys." Paige asked in exasperation "Actually what is it with this family and dead guys. You, Phoebe, Mum and Sam, Prue. I know they always say women fall in love with the same type of guy but isn't the main criteria being they are dead a bit extreme, even for this family."

"Prue didn't fall in love with a dead guy. Andy was pretty much alive when she fell in love with him as I recall" Piper said.

"When did she tell him she loved him?" Paige demanded.

Piper winced "After he was dead."

"See" said Paige in the voice of some-one who won an argument.

"Anyway Mark wasn't anything like Leo" Piper said "He was Chinese."

"If he was dead he was like Leo" Paige answered.

**............................................................**

  


Since Tempus had been coronated Source more than six months ago, the Charmed Ones and the Halliwell sisters lives had been restored to a sort of normalcy. In terms of magic at least. They fought the demons and warlocks and creatures of evil who were molesting innocents, just the age old battle between Good and Evil. In some ways to Phoebe and Piper it seemed very much like the time before Prue died, before they knew the Triad was after them, when evil was just a collection of creatures and monsters out to create havoc. But in those days they had believed in the wisdom of the Elders and had no doubts about their role and why they did things. In those days they knew they were good and they protected innocents and that was all they needed to know.

But now every action, whether destroying monsters, keeping innocents from demon plots or stopping warlocks from stealing witches powers, made the Charmed Ones careful, caused them to examine patterns of suspicious behaviour, and question motives and question their own responses. Unlike the time before they understood about upper level demons, and hierarchies and Triads and Sources.

"God we were naive then" Piper sighed.

"Stupid" said Phoebe

"Innocent" said Paige

"To bloody trusting" said Piper.

In the last months the work of the Charmed Ones had been consistent. The Source Tempus whatever he called himself was rebuilding his domain and apparently taking on the Charmed Ones was not at this stage part of his plan. To Cole's relief because he had the decided feeling that the Great Plan did not revolve around a battle between two opposing powerful individuals or group of individuals.

"What are you saying" Piper demanded when he said as much.

"Look after innocents and don't start trying to get individual demons because they are there" Cole answered. " It may not be me" he said "But some-one will stop it"

"And if individual demons get in the way of helping innocents" Piper demanded hands on hips.

"Get 'em of course" Cole said exasperated.

They had enough to occupy them. There was a number of plots that made it clear Tempus had resurrected some form of brotherhood to once again finance his rule. Paige and Piper became almost paranoid about rats after three encounters with rat demons. The Charmed Ones had dealt with two business men and a number of influential officials in San Francisco who had been tempted for the price of their souls and Leo had charges in other places who reported dealing similar incidents with innocents.

Cole made a determined effort not to become involved in the business of witches. He was aware when they were fighting, he checked on their wellbeing but he kept out of the proceedings.

"If I need to know, I'll know" he told her "I hear enough in my head without hearing things I don't need to hear."

"What do you hear in your head?" Paige asked.

"That I ought to keep out of the business of witches," Cole retorted. "You want to know the business of guardians."

"I'd love to," said Paige.

"No you wouldn't" Cole answered firmly.

Phoebe missed the days when she and Cole had gone to battle together, when he had fought with them. When she said that to him wistfully, he smiled the one he saved for her and put his arms around her and then answered, "There's lots of things we do together." he said "Me doing what I did, interfering with the order. It was not wise, very dangerous in fact."

She looked up at his narrowing blue eyes. "You miss it too don't you?" she said.

"Yeah" he answered ruefully before he kissed her.

One of the changes was the witches found themselves moving more and more out of San Francisco. Piper promised herself that one day she would visit the places where she went to chase demons and monsters just to see what they looked like. Paige or sometimes Leo orbing them around the world was not without its hazards. They nearly had a disaster in a small village in France when Phoebe and Paige misunderstood what the word interdire meant and came with an orb's breath of being squashed under a very fast moving train.

The girls muttered and discussed the personal gain issues of using a variation of the smart spell that Phoebe had once used to learn other languages very quickly. When they decided that it was personal gain, Cole who had been half listening to the discussion while he worked on a case summing up, without lifting his eyes from his computer screen flicked his finger and all three girls jerked.

"What the hell did you do?" Phoebe demanded.

"Now you'll know when signs tell you not to cross railway tracks because fast trains come by" Cole answered not looking up.

"That's personal gain," Piper protested.

"I don't have a problem with personal gain" Cole answered" I'm not into necrophilia. I like Phoebe alive and kicking"

Phoebe stalked over to him and stood glaring down. He reached up pulled her onto his lap and as she pretended to struggle he took what he wanted. "Definitely I like alive and kicking" he said smiling at her.

Piper and Paige exchanged disgusted glances.

After the next demon attack Piper came charging back at Cole. " What you did" she yelled "I can understand demonese."

"Of course, I used a demonic power" Cole answered in the same voice he used to talk to Melinda. "But you can understand whitelightese too so it all balances out."

There were also a number of random incidents where artefacts from museums and collections all over the world disappeared and some of them very odd things and not very valuable from antique shops and magic places. There were also reports of missing manuscripts and books and all of them with occult connection. Paige finally began pulling out some of Prue's old books and material from her days as a museum assessor and frowned.

The girls were watching the late news one night, while Cole read and Leo who had returned from a very trying few days with some charges who argued with every piece of advice the Elders sent them, sometimes justified in Leo's view, was asleep in one of the chairs. Both Piper and Phoebe gasped eek as a reporter interviewed the director of a San Francisco museum that had just been robbed of some ceremonial swords that the director considered were highly significant items from ancient demonic worship.

"Demons I'll bet" said Paige half watching. "What's wrong with you two" she asked as Phoebe and Piper both snorted at the screen.

"That's Roger" Piper said her lip curling.

"Whose Roger?" Paige asked.

"Prue's bastard ex- fiancé" Phoebe answered from the sofa curled up with her head on Cole's lap.

"God" said Piper sitting up straight "I just realised, if Roger had been around when we started on the Charmed One thing, we could have been stuck living with Roger."

"You mean I'm not the worst possible choice you could have had as an in law?" Cole asked without looking up from the book he was reading.

"Hmm " said Piper slyly mimicking balancing with her hands "Demon arsehole against chauvinistic pig arsehole. Its all relative isn't it?"

"Ha" said Cole still not looking up.

"Nah wouldn't have happened," said Phoebe " Prue would have killed him."

"I wonder why demons are so into artefacts and manuscripts at the moment" Piper mused.

"Because there is some big demon conspiracy or plot happening" Phoebe the truth speaker answered carelessly without really considering what she was saying.

Paige and Piper stared at her "Damn you Phoebe" said Piper.

"What did I say?" Phoebe asked confused.

"The truth damn you, honey" said Paige.

"What sort of plot" Paige muttered, then she said leant over to whack Leo and wake him up. 

"What?" he muttered, not really waking up.

"Phoebe thinks all these demon artefacts being pinched are a demon plot" Paige told him "You should go up and ask the Elders what they think."

"They'll think the same in the morning" Leo murmured not opening his eyes.

"It's a demon plot Leo" Paige said.

"Its always a demon plot" Leo answered refusing to open his eyes and refusing to move.

That night as Phoebe came to the door of the ensuite still cleaning her teeth. She watched Cole turn the bed down. "You don't think now we're just, just happy we're getting boring" she asked apprehensively. "You know we used to have a drama a night between us. Now we just slouch about the house and agree. And we used to find out about a demon plots when really interesting magical creatures orbed appeared and then we rushed out to help them. Now we find out about them from TV and we say we can wait until tomorrow to fix them."

"We're not getting boring" Cole said but he didn't sound certain "we're just happy."

"That's what I mean" Phoebe said "Leo and Piper are happy and she makes clothes for Melinda and cooks and Leo sleeps."

"We aren't Leo and Piper " Cole said but he didn't sound certain.

"No" Phoebe called from the ensuite "Its just a stage, we'll find a way to make some drama." She came from the bathroom "Leo is really disillusioned with the Elders isn't he."

"It's hard part of growing up." Cole said quietly" Finding out the grownups make mistakes or the Elders."

"That almost sounds bitchy" Phoebe said throwing herself on the bed.

"It wasn't meant to be" Cole answered joining her.

Leo over the past months had as Cole well knew, was the one who was the most disillusioned by the events of the last few years. For nearly sixty years he had followed a calling and a belief in the importance of that calling. He had abided by the wisdom of the Elders and if over the last years he had acted outside that judgment, he had never before questioned the intent of that judgment, the inherent goodness of that judgment, and for some time after the Grimoire had been returned he had genuinely questioned his calling.

He tried talking to Piper about it but she was inclined these days to just say stuff the Elders and doubt everything they said and did not quite understand that Leo was questioning his own calling not just the Elders.

Leo under the pretext of escaping the female environment dragged Cole off for a beer to talk about it. Piper and Phoebe never understood why male needed to leave the house to drink and talk.

"There's beer in the house," Piper said as she handed them glasses. "Anyway you never talk. You just sit there and drink and grunt occasionally."

Neither were capable of explaining that the joys of drinking beer from a bottle without having a glass put down in front of them, long silences and answers that were just nods or one word yeahs .Cole could not lie and tell Phoebe he and Leo just needed a break from women so Leo lied to both Piper and Phoebe and said they were discussing magic outside the earth realm, not witch's business.

Cole when Leo said he had a lot of doubts about his calling shrugged "Dunno" he said" Ask Francesca, Mrs Rinaldi"

"She's a Great Power" Leo said. "I just can't approach her and ask."

"She's just my whitelighter" said Cole primly. "Only don't do the big I nearly fell to evil confession thing if you talk to her."

"Why do you feel I need to be protected from her judgement?" Leo asked huffily.

"It isn't you" Cole answered seriously "its her. She can guide. She doesn't need to have to be your conscience. It's not fair to her."

"When did you learn that sort of wisdom?" Leo asked.

Cole grinned and then shrugged, "This bloody voice in my head" he said "I know off the spirit winds and I hate it. Ever since they dragged yes out of me" Cole was still not up to believing he said yes by his own accord, "I hear things I know are right and it pisses me off."

Leo grinned.

After a few minutes silence Cole asked, " by the way did you know that Margaret thinks our communal living arrangements extend to something more than a shared bank account for housekeeping expenses."

"What?" said Leo.

"She thinks its shared beds," Cole told Leo who gagged mid swallow and promptly spat beer over himself the table and Cole.

"That's what I did when I heard her." Cole said.

It took Cole about two days to contact Francesca. He called her every time he remembered or Leo's taut face reminded him but it was late at night when he was working fixing up contracts that Arlene had stuffed up typing when Francesca arrived.

"I still want to strangle Arlene:" Cole said.

Francesca seated herself on his sofa. She was wearing her whitelighter robe and her pock marked face contorted into a frown and Cole suddenly realised how much he missed her nagging at him daily.

Francesca said "It wouldn't be .. good. "

"I want to do it so badly" Cole said coming around and sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Resist the temptation" Francesca advised.

"Being a guardian sucks" Cole grizzled sulkily. "I need a favour" he said .

"And the word please fell out of your vocabulary when?" Francesca asked smarmily.

Cole suddenly grinned and she laughed "What?" she said.

"Nothing" he replied. "My brother... Leo seems to be having some problems along with disillusionment about the Elders" Cole said "he won't ask your advice, seems to think he would be out of line, to ask some..a power of your unm eminence. Will you talk to him?"

Francesca just looked at Cole. She nodded "Yes."

"You took a while to come when I called" Cole said.

"I knew it wasn't urgent" she smiled. "I had some pressing problems."

"No crisis of good and evil." Cole smiled. "I didn't feel anything. Do you know how much I hate feeling this stuff" he said.

"You'll get used to it" Francesca answered unsympathetically. "Guardian problems" she said sadly "Durand. "

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting Durand" Cole answered mimicking her voice.

"It isn't a pleasure," Francesca said. " Ever come across wood nymphs."

"No" Cole said, "They tend to avoid demons. "

"If they didn't, they will from now on," Francesca said "and Guardians." 

"Oh" said Cole.

"There were some problems with demons using mortals to destroy their forests, their realm almost" she said.

"Trees are a touchy subject with some mortals" Cole replied like a good little boy. "Demons know that and use it. I would have… once."

'Yes" sighed Francesca "well those who fail to understand subtlety, can often be persuaded by the force of Durand's ..er…personality. He understands right and wrong," she said.

"So the balance is preserved" Cole smiled. "What's the problem?"

"If you haven't seen a wood nymph" Francesca said, "They live naked, very ethereal, very pretty, very female," she sighed again" Durand commented."

"Oh" said Cole.

"The nymphs were offended," Francesca said. "One who had observed mortals these last years told Durand he was a chauvinistic pig."

"He was offended?" Cole asked trying not to laugh at Francesca's distress.

"No" said Francesca "he was encouraged to tell them about a demonic experience involving a succubus and a pig." 

"Oh" said Cole.

"I have existed a long time" Francesca said" I could have happily existed a lot longer without hearing stories from mortified wood nymphs about demonic bestiality, succubus and pigs" She glared at Cole as he started to laugh. " I used to like pork," she said 

"Come to supper one night and I'll make sure pork is off the menu" Cole said dissolving.

'Its not funny" Francesca said severely and then she started to laugh. "You have no idea how offended an offended wood nymph can be," she said "I'll talk to Leo" she said "Not as a favour as a responsibility."

Phoebe was furious with Cole that night when he told her about Francesca and Durand because he had not actually got Francesca to tell him what the story about the demon and the pig really was.

  


………………………………………………….. 


	4. Chapter 4

A Matter of Relativity

Part 1: Home is where the Heart is

Chapter 4

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

  
Phoebe came down stairs quite late. She had worked until midnight trying to meet a changed deadline and her only thanks from Elise was a complaint about spelling. Paige was already bounced off to work after explaining to Piper everything Mark said about self respect and recognising the rights of others. 

Piper was standing in front of the microwave which had smoke coming from the back. "Microwave's stuffed" she told Phoebe.

"It was playing up the other day" Phoebe replied.

"Cole didn't try and fix it did he?" Piper asked suspiciously. "Does he know anything about anything"

"He says he knows what he needs to know" Phoebe sighed.

The plumbing suddenly went gurgle bang bang bang gurgle "And I still think that is happening because he tried to fix it" Piper muttered.

Phoebe laughed and went over to pick Melinda up to kiss her good morning. Melinda was already well on her way to needing a change of clothes if her mother wanted her to stay clean and angelic.

Melinda to Piper and Leo's delight was walking before she 14 months old and had lately discovered the joys of throwing everything and anything she could get her hands on, the messier it was the better.

So watching Melinda became almost second nature to all the family and she needed watching. Piper had crawled around the house on her knees trying to see things from Melinda level view and she had not realise how many things were just interestingly out of reach for Melinda. It had become Melinda's daily task to find as many things as possible that was supposed to be out of reach and throw them.

Melinda had also to Cole's delight lately learnt the joys of the word No, not just no but a very loud and determined No. Cole would come home and ask her if she had been good. No she could yell. Piper said bed time to her. 

"Do you want bed Melinda?" Cole would ask.

"No" she would scream.

Leo told Piper it was a stage . Piper snarled it would be if that arsehole would stop encouraging her.

"Been good" Phoebe automatically said to Melinda.

"No" said Melinda.

Phoebe picked her up and even though she protested hugged her close. Piper watched her sister, concerned because she recognised the signs of Phoebe looking back at the dark days when Cole was taken over by the Source.

"Its okay" Phoebe said, then she smiled a little tremulously. " You know just this time last week was the anniversary of the Great Immolation. The day I lost the.. the day. ...the day the seer took .. the day I stopped being pregnant. Its over for another year" she added.

Piper nodded as Phoebe helped herself to coffee. " You know Piper. I really am happy. So happy with Cole I can't…. " she stopped "I thought when you were happy you weren't supposed to feel.. But these last few months. All the anniversaries of when the Source took Cole over. Last year was almost beyond bearing. "

'I know" Piper said sympathetically.

Phoebe looked a little teary "This year I thought with Cole here and everything with him great, it would be okay but it isn't. All the dates as they pass. All the horrible times. I still remember. Even though I look up and every morning Cole's there and I thank god for the miracle I have him, I still remember and some of it is as clear as when it happened and it hurts Piper" Phoebe said" It hurts, and it tears me in two. I can't believe it, even knowing what a gift I have been given it hurts, the wedding farce, the pregnancy, the vanquish. Everything."

"I know love" Piper said. "It'll get easier though. I promise

"It won't get better though will it Piper?" Phoebe said. She looked at Melinda. " I thank god for her" she said sighing. "All those dates. It started on 28 January you know that was he day the Source, the old Source went, and the, the wedding, that travesty, and the .. when I got pregnant. I am so glad when May is over, then it's all over for another year. " 

"I know," said Piper.

"Wouldn't you think remembering the wedding would not hurt" Phoebe said "Or being pregnant but it does" She sighed "Any way we're going away straight after solstice, driving up north to celebrate a whole year together. That's where we went last year, our first trip after we got back together. I can't wait" Phoebe, "Not just to be away with Cole but to pass an anniversary that is worth celebrating."

"You can't change the past. " Piper put down the cloth she was using to wipe benches and went over to put her arms around her sister. " Maybe you need to thing about some other dates, creating some happy dates in that time

"I can't even think of anything that would be big enough" Phoebe said. "I am happy Piper, so happy" and stopped as she and Piper both jumped up at the same time to reach for Melinda who was heading for the pan cupboard. Melinda was showing signs of telekinetic powers. Her first successful experiment had been with child proof locks. Piper reached her first picked her up and gave her the skittles to knock over with a soft ball.

"Ever think about maybe getting married again," Piper asked quietly.

"What's the point?" Phoebe said "Nothing will separate us so what is the sense in doing the big wedding thing just to give all the family something to gossip about. Especially after the last farce. I couldn't face walking down that aisle, I know what they would all be thinking. They would all be smiling and pretend to be crying and holding their breath waiting for me to run from the altar, or Cole to say no. And all the snide cracks about getting pregnant, and children." 

Phoebe's voice caught a little. "For me it really would be out first wedding" she said "Cole too, I guess. But can you imagine al the sniggering if I did the bride thing and if I didn't well its like a saying that travesty really was a wedding."

"What does Cole feel about it Phoebe?" Piper asked.

Phoebe shrugged, "He knows how I feel about he big wedding thing."

"You don't have to have the big wedding thing" Piper said "just go over to Las Vegas and get married."

"Then what's the point?" Phoebe said "Getting married is about declaring it all in front of friends and family. If you aren't prepared to declare it and share it, what's the point?"

"Are you sure you're not just being marriage shy" said Piper running to pull Melinda away from the island where she was making a good reach for a basketful of fruit Paige had left a little to close to the edge and no-one had noticed.

"Probably but there's no point in getting married even if I wasn't," Phoebe said.

"Maybe there's a point for Cole" Piper said slowly "you know he has his own… demon's from that time and maybe..getting married. He was keen on getting married before .. all the other stuff" Piper reminded her.

"Its not the same" Phoebe said. "If we could have kids or something but that isn't going to happen, so what's the point?"

"And kids are out of the question" said Piper. She tried to make it sound sympathetic but she could barely keep the demand from her voice.

Phoebe understood. " Its not likely. I mean likely we could even if I wanted to." she said. "I mean Cole is. You know he's well he's a spirit being. Just uses a demon power to l.. look mortal. Its not .. well I he can't go to a doctor. Hey doc ,am I fertile? Can I take the test? So even if we wanted to I don't think it will happen" said Phoebe sighing "and it wouldn't be a good idea anyway. I mean we haven't talked much but you know he is , apart from he is very good. I means he exists through demon power. Better not to risk it. And the Guardian thing. Better for me if I don't risk him perhaps thinking any child we had might be outside the Great Plan, affect the balance or anything" Phoebe mumbled.

" I know love" said Piper. "Its best I think, or maybe you can find another way."

"Who knows," Phoebe said a little brighter "But that has its own problems. It affects you Paige, Leo. A non magical, mortal child."

"If you were the mother, it may be magical, and Cole does not seem to hung up on it being his" Piper pointed out and then turned to late to stop Melinda crinkling her eyes and levering the sugar basin and a canister of cereal with a loose top onto the floor " But then again a non-magical baby has its appeal."

"Maybe" Phoebe said uncertain, still to raw to even consider it. "Honest we're just planning on spoiling you daughter rotten and any kids Paige has. They'll just get spoiled rotten and if you even think of arguing, just you remember what an arsehole Cole can be."

Piper smiled "I know love. So." She took a deep breath "You are being careful. I mean just in case. "

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah I take the damn things. You know at least I try to remember. Its okay I think. I didn't use anything for about a month when we got back together because I had gone off, decided if I had a new relationship I was going to have time to think about it. Then I jumped straight in with Cole anyhow. " she laughed. " Nothing happened though, so I'm pretty sure nothing can. And well I forgot a few time a couple of months ago. Cole wasn't t happy about it. He did but he well… just being…he bitched" she said. "Why do they bitch? I do try and remember. He just likes to bitch I think" she said. "If it could happen it would have" Phoebe said confidently.

Piper just stared at her sister. "Phoebe are you stupid or something. How long did it take me to get pregnant?" she said. "You, Miss, damn well take care. Don't risk it and don't be stupid, And don't even think it could be safe. And make him do his part. "

"He bitches" Phoebe muttered" mostly about me being careless."

"Well he's right" Piper said determined. " But this is not just you. It's him too."

"He doesn't refuse" Phoebe said" he just bitches. Makes me feel an idiot because I forget."

"You are an idiot when you forget" Piper said.

"I am not" Phoebe said" I just forget."

Piper took her hand "Are you sure you forget? Or you are just trying to get around making a decision. If it's an accident, its not like you deliberately did it, its just fate."

"No" Phoebe said but not quite sure "I do forget. I know it is something I shouldn't risk it but I just forget. I wonder if vasectomies work on demons, ex demons. Do you think I should ask Cole?"

"Well if you do" Piper said grinning " Make sure you do it while I'm around. I bet that's something he'll never have been asked before."

  
**..............................................**

On the Tuesday before Solstice, Cole was in court all day. As he left the court he checked his cell and there was a message from Phoebe saying she was caught up in charmed business, guarding a museum. A witch in Italy had vanquished a demon that left behind a list of artefacts that demons apparently were chasing and for some reason wanted before Solstice and one was in San Francisco. He called her but got no response and all he could do was quash down the fear for her safety and go on with his day.

He left the office as early as he could and went back to the manor, home, to find only Marly, babysitting Melinda.

Marly all but panicked when he walked into the kitchen.

"No-one's home" she whimpered going bright red.

"I am" he smiled at his most genial. She cringed and he shook his head and sighed. He went to the freezer took out a bottle of beer, pulled the top and regretted that Leo was not there to enjoy the sheer fear on Marlee's face at the prospect of being alone with a man under the influence of alcohol. Cole offered to put Melinda to bed and let Marly go home. Marly refused, determined to do her duty by Melinda, at least she did until he said he was going to have a shower and the prospect of being alone in a house with a naked man under the influence of alcohol was to much. Marly agreed to let him look after Melinda.

Piper was strict about Melinda's bedtime but Piper was not there so he spent a pleasant hour teaching the baby telekinesis was more fun than throwing things. Melinda started getting grizzly but feeling very alone in the Manor rather than put her in her cot Cole finally lay on Phoebe and his bed and let her go to sleep beside him. Piper hated Melinda sharing bed's with adults, thought it spoiled her but as Phoebe and Cole often kept her with them when Mommy and Daddy were away and so did Paige, Piper was losing that battle. The little girl curled against him and Cole, in between reading watched her sleep and thanked god, the maker and all higher beings for her presence because of all the things that had gone on between him and Phoebe there was the one loss that did not go away and the pain sometimes hurt so bad that both of them just hid. Melinda helped fill a little of the gap in their life and Cole treasured every moment with her.

He was awoken about 3 in the morning by Piper screaming for Melinda and he called "With me."

Piper came into the bedroom and started laying into him about not putting her to bed and he dutifully hung his head and promised her would never commit that sin again. Piper picked up her daughter and took her to bed. Phoebe at the door looked at him and said, "You are such a liar Cole Turner" and he laughed. She came over to the bed and sat down put her hand to his face and kissed him.

A few minutes later he asked he asked, "How did it go?"

"Hard" Phoebe said. "But just some damned demon running a covert plot." 

"There's always some damned demon running a covert plot" Cole said facetiously.

Phoebe stuck her tongue out at him. "Just going to check some stuff in the Book of Shadows and I'll come to bed," she said yawning. "Are sure you don't want to know about these demons?"

"No" Cole said, "I know what I need to know already."

"Bet you didn't know demons use freeze magic to stop beam security alarms" Phoebe said.

"I did actually," Cole told her smugly. "Use it myself."

"How come you can do that" Phoebe asked sweetly "when you stuff everything up around the house."

"I know what I need to know" Cole answered grinning. "What are you going to tell me about this plot. The demon spiritual world was decimated when you got rid of the Seer and some smart demon is finding a way of recovering lost demon spiritual icons to gain some influence in that area, and its going to use the artefacts to get hold of mortal souls to sacrifice them to reinforce its position."

"Its so ordinary and simple when you talk like that" Phoebe sighed "but the Elders and witch's, they act like it's the ultimate battle of good, not just another battle in the long war" she smiled tiredly.

"It makes them feel important" Leo answered behind her. "Are you coming upstairs?" he said to Phoebe.

"Yeah" she said" still the same answer to the battle" she said to Cole who raised his eyebrows and grinned.

But before he could answer Leo replied. "Same answer as always. Demons come demons go. Protect the innocent; demons can't touch innocent souls so they have to tempt them. If they can't get innocents, then the plot fails. Forget about the demon, stop them getting the innocents."

Phoebe smiled "You're starting to sound like him" she said pointing at Cole. "You'll be in the bad books with the Elders if you keep that up."

"Tough" said Leo retorted as Cole watched him. "Elders know what they know. I know what I know."

Phoebe grinned. " O-oh mutiny in the ranks, Piper will be pleased" and went upstairs.

"'You're seem ..okay with a few things" Cole said. "Francesca, Mrs Rinaldi, caught up with you."

"Yeah" Leo replied. He shrugged "She's right" he acknowledged reluctantly. "Elders haven't changed just because I see them differently" he said: "Francesca is a very smart lady."

"I know" Cole said," I just wish…"

"Wish what?" asked Leo.

"That Francesca did not know how smart she is" Cole said ruefully as Leo laughed as he turned away to go upstairs where the girls were crowded around the Book of Shadows. 

"That's it" Piper said thumping the Book. "Shiva, that's the one that got away. At least there is a vanquish."

"Upper level demon" Paige read over Piper's shoulder "Damn why didn't we know that vanquish spell tonight. Mercenary, occult connections, long history of seducing innocents into black magic and trading their souls. Turned rogue about 120 years ago."

"Just your average demon conspiracy" Phoebe yawned." That demonic form reminds me of some-one," she said.

"Me too" Paige nodded.

"To tired to care" Phoebe yawned again "I'm going to bed." Phoebe cleaned her teeth and fell onto the bed beside Cole. She felt she had forgotten something but was to tired to worry about it.

She was just falling asleep when Paige yelled across the landing, "Hey Phoebe, I just remembered who that demon reminds me of."

"Who?" Phoebe called back sleepily.

"Herman Munster" Paige said" Night."

"Who's Herman Munster" Cole asked.

"Shut up Cole" Piper called.

Leo was wakened a couple of hours later by a call from the Elders. He orbed up and came back less than an hour later, just as the dawn light came through the windows in the Manor. Rather reluctantly because they only had a few hours sleep, he woke the witches and told them they were urgently called to deal with a group of dark magic practitioners who the Elders had reports of calling demons with a strange iconic magic stone.

The witches dressed in about three minutes flat, Piper yelled instructions at Cole to look after Melinda and call Marly if he went to work. Paige orbed them to a shadowy valley in Utah where the early morning sun was just reaching, in time to see a particularly disgusting and peculiar ritual performed by five naked humans, 3 female and 2 male around a very odd shape stone. 

Suddenly two demons appeared in spectral form, both wearing long dark robes and hoods. The witches could just make out one had red and black markings almost like Belthezor and the other was the Herman Munster demon. Five black and green minions that the girls had started to refer to as vanquish fodder surrounded them.

The Belthezor demon approached holding out a peculiar odd shaped coloured glass funnel that it pointed at the naked mortals. The nearest one screamed as a twist of black light was sucked out and then the body disintegrated into dust. Before the witches could stop it, the Belthezor demon did the same to three other naked mortals. The last girl having time to see the souls of the mortals sucked into the demon grasp panicked as the demons approached her, screaming for help. Phoebe, before Paige and Piper could stop her threw herself in front of the girl. Apparently the soul harvester did not work on innocents or good witches because it deflected off Phoebe and the girl was protected. Piper and Paige began to recite the vanquish spell but the Herman Munster demon Shiva shimmered behind Phoebe and touched her, pulling her into a half shimmer that made it impossible for the witches to continue with the spell without risking Phoebe.

Shiva leered at Paige and Piper and finished the shimmer, taking Phoebe with it, while the Belthezor demon laughed demonically but it also shimmered, along with the minions as Piper gestured to freeze. Piper caught 3 of the minions in the freeze, then she gestured again and blew them up leaving Paige and her alone with an hysterical naked girl. Paige screamed for Leo who orbed almost immediately and confirmed he could sense Phoebe alive but had no idea where she was.

**….........................................**

It was nearly 36hours after Phoebe had been taken. There were some bad moments as witches and Elders contemplated her fate.

"She's still in the realm but in some fold I can't get a fix on." Paige said as the scry failed for the hundredth time. "I wonder why?"

"Because taking innocents to the underworld brings down retribution." Leo said "Guardians" he added looking at Cole pacing up and down. The girls described the demons to him. He said he knew Shiva. Shiva was a dangerous rogue who had had a price on his head from the old Source for consorting with vampires and had been on the run for a very long time.

"What about the Belthezor one?" Piper asked.

Quietly Cole asked "How much like Belthezor?"

Paige described the demon as best she could.

Cole shook his head "I need more. The red and black just means tribal descendant of the demon Kashner. Like me .. like Belthezor and Sikes and the Old Source. A lot of upper level demons are descended from Kashner."

Francesca was sitting quietly in the corner of the attic, called by Cole as soon as Piper and Paige told him Phoebe was missing "Not now dear" she said quietly as Paige started to ask about Kashner.

The witches were grateful to her because she dealt with a frantic Cole in a way they could not, and Leo could only watch in admiration as she kept him from giving into the temptation to pull the underground apart. With a tight smile she told Leo this was her work, Guardians caught between their own need and the calling of their destiny was her responsibility.

She very calmly and severely told Cole he wasn't going to the Underworld "I know its Phoebe, but whether its Phoebe or any other innocent " she said " the underworld is off limits to you as well you know. Its not your business. It's the business of Arturo or Therold " she said and some how or other kept Cole calm while Arturo searched the Underworld to report Phoebe was not there.

Cole had already tried some demon tricks and magic he knew but was not prepared to talk about to find Phoebe but rushing around the globe had produced no results. The demon that had Phoebe knew some clever tricks to block magic.

"Is finding Phoebe Guardian business" Leo asked.

"A demon taking an innocent" Francesca said "Of course. Innocents are beyond the province of demons. Upsets the balance. If they are truly innocent" she added. "I'm assuming Phoebe is, or she would be gone by now."

"She's a witch" Piper said fearfully "That makes her a soldier of the enemy. Not an innocent."

"Not necessarily " Francesca said as Cole glowered. "Killing soldiers in battle is battle, killing prisoners of war brings retribution."

"Arturo will find her, he has ways you don't" Francesca said as almost on cue Arturo shimmered into the attic.

"Where?" Cole asked.

Arturo answered and Cole shimmered without a word.

"So that finishes that plot" Piper commented.

'No dear" Francesca answered' "Merely that demon."

Arturo started to answer.

"We know." Paige said, "Demons come and demons go. The only way to stop the plots is to protect the innocents. Cole told us"

"I knew that boy was a force for good the moment I set eyes on him " Arturo said amused, and he shimmered away.

"Arturo has wisdom" Francesca told them, then she slipped into her school marm voice " and Cole despite himself is learning. Call me any time." She said and orbed.

Piper sighed and Paige gulped.

"They give me… faith." Leo said in answer to the question the witches did not ask.

In a cave in New Mexico it was short and sweet. Cole shimmered into the cave where Phoebe naked and bound but unhurt lay on the ground. The five minions guarding her disappeared in a flick of Cole's hand and the great demon legend Shiva, rogue, bane of the Old Source, plotter extraordinaire, hero of the minions disappeared the same way when it appeared a second later.

"God you scare me when you swat demons like flies" Phoebe told Cole as he untied her.

"Why do I frighten you?" Cole asked.

"Its to cold, to easy, to deadly" she said. "Its not in the rules."

"That's why I keep out of your business," he said shaking his head "What do you think I've been trying to tell you about me not getting involved." He started to rub some circulation back into her bruised and torn arms and ankles.

"Fuck you Cole, what took you so damned long." Phoebe who had been more frightened than she wanted to admit found some relief in swearing at him before throwing her arms around his neck.

" Wait until we get home " he smiled, the one he saved for her, as he pulled her against him and kissed her passionately. "Had a little trouble locating you" he added.

"I knew you'd find me" she said.

"Pretty hard to celebrate our first anniversary back together without you. He answered taking a deep breath, but keeping her close against him in a huge hug. "What did they do to you?" he asked in a voice that sounded far calmer than he was feeling.

"Nothing" she said "nothing really bad. Pulled my clothed off. What is it with the naked thing" Phoebe asked innocently.

"Humiliation" Cole answered.

"Humiliated, with boobs like mine." Phoebe said with bravado. "Anyone or anything ought to be honoured to see 'em. They're bloody fantastic."

"I am and they are." Cole answered failing to keep his face straight. "God I love you Phoebe" he said lifting he up and swinging her around. "Nothing else " he asked seriously.

"No" Phoebe said enjoying looking down on him "They didn't realise I understood demonese but they were more interested in ransoming me. I think they were concerned about the Guardian legend at killing innocents because the one with tribal markings, a bit like Belthezor kept muttering about risking wrath of ogres. I don't think it realised I was a Charmed One." Phoebe added. "It must have got some warning about your power because it disappeared just before you came."

"Where are your clothes?" Cole asked.

"Damn missing" said Phoebe looking around the cave "Hell my wallet was in my pocket and my best lipstick."

"Any addresses?" Cole asked concerned

"No. Just credit cards and a few family photos, you." she said.

"Phoebe, " he said concerned because she was handling it so well "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I knew you'd come" she said. "I trust you, I trust how much you love me. You wouldn't let anything happen to me. I'm just pissed you took so long."

"Want to go home" he asked into her ear.

"I am home" she whispered back. "With you.

Cole shimmered Phoebe home. Piper and Paige caught her up in a huge hug and Leo was about to, before he realised Phoebe was stark naked. He gulped.

"You ought to be honoured to see her boobs." Cole told Leo "They're bloody fantastic."

………………………………………………….. 


	5. Chapter 5

A Matter of Relativity

Part 1: Home is where the Heart is

Chapter 5

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

  
The day of solstice was quiet, Tempus must have had his minions under tight control because none of crazy cult and rogue demons of last year turned up. There were several instances of deliberate attacks handled for the most part by the witches concerned, so although Cole stayed home to baby-sit Phoebe was with him most of the day. He worked quietly in his corner, on court presentations, justifying taking three days off during the week, in his view, if not that of the firm partners. He and Phoebe promised her sisters to wait until everything was quiet on the solstice front before disappearing for an anniversary celebration of sex and being alone with each other. After all in their almost four years old relationship, it was the first time they had shared a full year of anything together. 

Because she was not called out for demon attacks, Phoebe spent the afternoon after Melinda woke up, playing with her, dancing around the parlour with the little girl in her arms and teaching her to move to the music. Cole from the security of the conservatory watched Phoebe dance around with Melinda in her arms and then his heart almost stopped, painfully as he saw Phoebe, suddenly gather Melinda to her and catch the little girl in a tight, tight hug, her eyes teary.

Phoebe looked up and saw him watching and quickly lifted Melinda above her head, trying to pretend the moment had not happened. And because it was not something they could not easily talk about, Cole nodded awkwardly and left Phoebe, who he loved far, far more than life itself, playing with the baby. He sat quietly reminded again what loving him had cost Phoebe, and no matter how much he loved her, he could not fix what had been lost.

Leo returned from Europe where Solstice had already passed and reported no serious instances, which left Phoebe and Cole free to drive north and seriously celebrate having made a year together, this time.

When it was finally certain, there was no danger to the cause of Good if she had three days and nights away with the love of her life, Phoebe went up to their bedroom to make sure they had packed everything. Phoebe's bag was on the bed, already packed last night because she half expected to have to just grab and run. Cole's was on the floor. She picked his up and carefully went through it, not trusting him completely to have remembered what she thought he needed, which was not always the same as what he thought he needed. 

After adding a couple of sweaters, and the hair conditioner Cole claimed he never used but was mysteriously half empty, Phoebe went into the ensuite to take the last things she needed, her extra expensive night skin creme and her pill packet. She went to throw them into her toilet bag and then froze in horror as she did a frantic count. There were five more pills in the packet than there should have been. And she thought of the night before last and this morning and decided Cole was going to kill her, or bitch like hell or both. Or maybe Piper would kill her if she knew. And Piper would know if she told Cole because with the thin walls of the manor Piper would hear Cole yelling if she told him she had forgotten to take the pill for five days. And neither Cole nor Piper would consider demon attacks an adequate excuse.

Phoebe gulped and sat on the edge of the toilet, staring at the packet. She had forgotten… again. And this of all times. Phoebe had gone to some special effort to make sure that this whole trip was going to be spontaneous, because it was the start of good anniversaries, good dates, even to the point of organising her natural cycle when it had threatened to interfere.

She stared at the pack. Her brain said tell him, but it also said he'd only bitch and tell her she was stupid and probably get very intense about the consequences of the last couple of days. And a nagging little voice said she had "forgot" before; and to the disappointment of her soul if not her brain nothing had happened, because nothing could happen. In fact she did not know why she bothered taking precautions, because nothing could happen and Cole would bitch and call her stupid and it would stuff the trip up and for no good reason because nothing could happen.

And other women took ages for anything to happen even when they were really trying and if it could happen it would have and besides which Cole would bitch and call her stupid and she wanted to enjoy this trip, and besides it couldn't happen. And she ignored the little voice that said she desperately wanted it to happen regardless of any consequences.

So Phoebe hastily swallowed two of the pills and shoved the rest of the pack in the bag. Because after all she was only making it better for Cole, so they could have the spontaneous romance of the moment during this trip not brought down to earth by the mechanics of taking precautions. Which would just make him bitch and call her stupid and stuff the trip. And if anything was going to happen it would have happened long since given how many times she had "forgotten".

And if a part of her soul rejoiced at the opportunity to let fate takes its chances, if it had not already, and a corner of her brain told her that the consequences could be traumatic to her whole family Phoebe determinedly turned a deaf ear to both.

Cole came into the room with an expression that was almost excited, celebrating a year, getting past the horror anniversaries. "Ready?" he asked her, eyes bright smiling but male like, trying to pretend he was blasé.

"Oh yeah" Phoebe said "ready willing and able."

"That's nice" Cole said blasé, except the smile in his eyes gave him away. He picked up the bags and Phoebe skipped ahead of him down the stairs.

They drove up the coast for about an hour, staying at the same B & B they had stayed at last year. They bickered for most of the trip, mostly over Cole driving without even asking Phoebe if she wanted to. They were still bickering when they got to same room they had shared last year, when Cole stopped suddenly mid bicker.

"What's wrong" Phoebe asked.

"Do you know we always start trips off bitching" he said clearly disturbed "you don't think we're getting into a pattern do you, you don't think we're getting boring do you?"

Phoebe flung herself at Cole, knocking him backwards onto the bed.

"No" she said. "You're so goddamned special, and I am so goddamned in love with you, you and me are never going to be boring."

They drove on up the coast next day, stopping at every interesting beach they could find, paddling, swimming, even though to Phoebe the water was freezing. They finally stopped at a B & B just over the Oregon border and spent 3 nights there, wandering down to the redwoods, during the day. Cole was keen to shimmer there at night but Phoebe to his disappointment she could not make love when she was frightened she was going to be eaten by a bear, not even with him.

"You would have when we first met" he said "Are you sure this is not the start of safe and boring?"

"No" Phoebe told him "I just want to survive making love to you. Getting eaten by a bear while you are having sex is icky."

"Damn you Phoebe" Cole said.

"Why?" she asked.

"You're right" he said.

They shimmered down to an isolated beach at three o'clock n the morning, alone and with the smell of sea and the salt and the noise of the Pacific Ocean lapping on the beach, Phoebe and Cole declared their love, their need and their trust. They loved and loving was enough, enough for the present and enough for eternity. And if Phoebe had a quick anxious moment that the spontaneity of the moment might have a cost she pushed it out of her brain and just gave way to joy, the unconditional happiness of being loved.

Later on during the last night, with the window open and the smell of the sea coming into the room, Phoebe lay on her stomach half across the bed. She used Cole's chest as a pillow resting her chin on her cross arms, happy content and almost but not quite sated. "Gotta go back tomorrow" she sighed.

'I know" he sighed leaning back against the pillow so he could look into her eyes, gently stroking her hair.

"Then back to work" Phoebe said.

"I know," he said. "I hate Arlene, and I hate that firm. I want to be with you."

Phoebe sighed contentedly.

"You don't want to go home?" she asked.

"I am home" he said. "With you."

She glanced around the room, and then sighed again" I wonder if Darryl would call this epic" she said.

"What?" he said

"The happy ever after bit" she answered.

"Been pretty epic a few times over the last few days" Cole said content.

Phoebe giggled "Funny how all the stories stop at happy ever after, like people being happy aren't very interesting. They have to stuff it up to make it interesting."

"Happy is interesting" Cole said.

"Piper's happy" Phoebe said

"So" Cole said.

"She and Leo were having this long conversation last week" Phoebe said "About onions."

"Onions are interesting to some people" Cole said. "Leo's happy with Piper." After a few minutes Cole said "Leo talks about varnish alot."

"Some people find varnish interesting" Phoebe said.

Cole nodded.

Phoebe said "We might be doing the happy ever after thing but we're still interesting."

"We talk about interesting things" Cole said.

"We talk about chocolate" Phoebe said.

"You talk about chocolate" Cole said" I like lemon."

"Lemon is okay. Its just that we agree a lot now" Phoebe said.

"We do?" Cole said.

"I think you're a damned smart lawyer" Phoebe said, "so do you."

"That true" Cole said.

"You think Arlene is a bitch" Phoebe said, "so do I"

"That's true" Cole said. "I think you're very brave, very cute, so do you."

"That's true" Phoebe said pulling herself over him "Nothing boring about being happy"

"Anyway" Cole said "if they think happy is boring, their loss. Stuff 'em" Cole had been living with Piper to long.

Phoebe caught his lip in hers and slowly and happily took what she wanted.

A little late, her mouth inches away from his, she said. "I wonder if they will ever tell stories about the demon who fought his way from evil to be with a good witch".

Cole rolled to his side, gently pushing her under him. His mouth inches away from hers he said" They aren't ever going to know. Who's going to tell them about us?" He buried his mouth against her neck and moved down to her breast.

When he finally lifted his head, Phoebe sighed, long and deep. He finally lifted his head and leaning on an elbow ,rested head on his hand, so he could look at her, the smile on his face, the one she loved so, the special one , the one for her alone.

A little teary Phoebe whispered" Sometimes I wish they could know, just know how special you are, so they can say if he did that for her she must be really special too."

The blue eyes looking into hers brightened and softened "Isn't me knowing how special you are enough?"

As she saw everything he felt for her in those blue eyes, Phoebe lifted her hand and put it behind his head. As she pulled him down to her she whispered. "Oh yeah."

……………..

Piper leant back against the bench, drinking coffee, keeping one careful eye on Melinda sitting on a toy horse and whizzing around the kitchen and watching Leo trying to pull the taps off the sink. He was cursing and muttering annoyed as he struggled to get them off. Holding onto one wrench" he muttered "I need that one."

"Which one?" said Piper hand hovering over the tool box, not certain.

"That one there" Leo said trying to point and not lose his grip on the washer at the same time.

After three tries Piper found the right wrench and muttering Leo struggled to get the grip to move.

"Do you think I'm boring," Piper asked suddenly" I mean do you think we're getting boring?"

"What, no" said Leo concentrating. " Same as we always were."

"I mean all I ever do, is witch stuff, and look after Melinda and when we go out its mostly to P3" Piper said, P3 had another new manager about 6 months ago. Reggie. Cole and Leo had considerable enjoyment out of a manager called Reggie but he was a find. He was the first one who had been able to keep his eye on the long term success, watch the cents and still be innovative. Piper checked in on the club about 3 afternoons a week and was there on either Friday or Saturday nights and one other night a week which meant she was able to be home quite a lot.

"We went out to dinner last week" Leo muttering damn under his breath.

"That was with Dad and Margaret" Piper said, "It doesn't count. Can't you say shit like any-one else."

"I'm an angel," Leo answered smugly.

"I mean Paige is always out dating having fun and Cole and Phoebe just shoot off for romantic anniversary trips. What did we do for our last anniversary?" Piper asked.

"Went to dinner at Barry's" Leo said.

"Yeah" said Piper "and then we were up all night because Melinda was had a temperature"

"Cole and Phoebe don't have kids" Leo said. "If they had a kid they wouldn't be sneaking off to Paris on a whim either."

"Well as having kids is out for them" Piper said. "I suppose … Paris doesn't make up for it" she said putting her mug down and rescuing Melinda from pushing wooden horse her into a bench.

"I still think it's a bit rough not to try" Leo said.

"Leo" said Piper in horror " Don't even put that idea in their heads."

Leo made a snorting noise which may have been about struggling with the tap.

" We're a family." Piper took breath "Its not like they can't enjoy Melinda" she added a little guiltily.

"Not quite the same" Leo said "Yeah but you're right, its something."

"We are doing okay as a family" Piper said picking up her coffee again "even if Darryl still thinks we're dysfunctional. Aren't we Leo?" she said when he did not answer.

Leo grunted "We would be if you could stop Cole trying to fix things with magic when he doesn't know anything about them. Damn" muttered as the wrench slipped. "Haven't you got some spell that can take off the magic from things he tried to fix" Leo asked.

'If I do that the chandelier might fall down" Piper said.

"Just make it since last week" Leo said sweating.

"Isn't that personal gain" Piper asked.

"No" Leo muttered" it survival."

Piper shrugged and recited the spell she and Paige had jokingly made up a couple of weeks a go when Cole was muttering about using magic to fix something.

The wrench suddenly moved and the tap came off easily in Leo's hand.

"Pheww" he sighed when suddenly from upstairs there was a mighty bang followed by a thud followed by a whoosh.

"Shit" swore Piper and Leo in unison. Piper grabbed Melinda and they ran upstairs.

"What the hell did he try and fix up there?" yelled Piper.

**........................................**

Cole and Phoebe arrived home after suppertime. Phoebe ran up the steps to the manor and went to open the door but it was pulled away and she was a little surprised to see a sandy haired balding man of more than average height holding it open, as Paige started to step though.

"Hi" Phoebe said interested

"Oh hi" said Paige. "I'm going out" she said unnecessarily.

Mark looked at Paige and then Phoebe.

"My sister Phoebe" Paige said," this is Mark. I think I mentioned him. I work for, with him."

Phoebe gulped "I think you did honey" she said. "Once or twice."

Paige glanced nervously down the stair and winced as Cole came up carrying his and Phoebe's bags.

"We have to go" she said firmly to Mark.

Cole arrived on the top of the stairs. He looked at Mark suspiciously and put the bags down as Paige grabbed Mark by the arm anxious to get him away before Cole gave him the third degree.

"This is Mark, Cole" Phoebe said before Paige could get away "Paige has mentioned him once or twice, you remember."

"I vaguely recall her mentioning Mark" Cole said with a sardonic smile and held out his hand to Mark, who with an amused smile shook hands.

"You going out" Cole asked Paige.

"We're on our way" Paige said pulling at Mark. "Now, she said, "We have a table booked. We're late."

"Not that late" Mark said "You're Paige's brother in law" he said to Cole.

"More or less" Cole drawled.

"I've heard about quite a bit about the brothers in law" Mark added with an easy smile in place "which one are you, the angel or the arsehole?"

"Well I've heard a bit about you" Cole said grinning "I guess I'm the arsehole" he said watching Paige flush.

"Nice to meet you" Mark answered. "We'll have to get together one time and compare notes on what we heard about each other." Paige stopped pulling at him and Mark reached for her hand "We'd better go Paige" he said calmly" or we will miss that booking."

Paige a little tremulously took his hand and started to walk down the steps with him. She turned for second and stuck her tongue out at Cole. Cole reached to pick up the bags he had put down. Phoebe leaning on the door jam smirked "You got got Baby" she said happily.

Cole laughed "You know I" he said "I think I did. First time that's happened. Want to know something else?" he asked."I just touched that guy's aura just to check him out" he said.

"Cole you shouldn't" Phoebe protested. "What did you find out?" she asked.

"That he's head over heal in love with Paige," Cole said.

"Woooooow" Phoebe breathed.

"And he's very good' Cole said "As in not bad, as in no evil"

"Lucky Paige" Phoebe said.

"I hope so" Cole said but did not sound convinced.

………………………………………………….. 


	6. Chapter 6

A Matter of Relativity

Part 1: Home is where the Heart is

Chapter 6

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

It was 10 in the morning. Piper was finally alone, just her and Melinda home. As it was Tuesday the house was relatively clean. With both Phoebe and Cole earning good money and P3 actually running at a profit these days, there was enough money coming into the house to pay for a few luxuries and one was a cleaning service to come in on Mondays and Thursdays to keep the manor. Paige was at work as was Cole and Phoebe. Leo had been home but was called away after breakfast.

She put Melinda on the floor in the attic with her building blocks and sighed as Melinda sent flying them around the floor using telekinesis. Carefully keeping an eye on her daughter Piper read through the Book of Shadows, looking for demons that had connections to occult and artefacts.

She finally found an entry that was she guessed about a two hundred and fifty years old for a demon called Elisheeva.

The portrait was a head and shoulder portrait of a demon with similar cult markings to Belthezor. Elisheeva had strong connections to the dark priesthood and was reputed to be an occultist which used connections to trade in demonic artefact and ritual. Elisheeva was an upper level demon with no vanquish and a reputation for cunning and duplicity. There was a warning to be very careful in any dealings with this demon which in human form could be very genial, but no description of the human form. A later entry said Elisheeva was supposed to have turned rogue and have fallen from grace with the Source.

"Wonderful" Piper told Melinda "Another upper level demon who can't be vanquished and can't be trusted. Probably been in hiding and only come out again now there is a new Source." Piper read the entry again "Damn" she told Melinda" this is where we could really do with some-one who knew something about artefacts and museum things. Why can't I contact Aunt Prue when I want her?"

Piper barely had the words out when there was flash of light and looked up with a sudden smile on her face "Grams" she said half wanting to run to her and remembering just in time she could not hug her.

"You came about museums?" Piper said.

"That" said Grams "Don't know any thing about them" she dismissed " My darling" she exclaimed bending down to Melinda who was a little surprised at the transparent apparition but had seen enough strange beings in her short life to be mightily unconcerned.

Grams smiled with satisfaction. "She's a Halliwell" she told Piper. "Takes after me."

"I know" Piper said "Grams if it is not about museums and demons why are you here?"

"Oh that" said Grams uncomfortably "Well, she is just beautiful Piper, just perfect."

"I know," said Piper getting more determined "Why are you here?"

"Well my darling um" Grams looked around a little awkwardly "I um..."

"Grams" said Piper getting serious.

"I need you um Phoebe um to do something for me" Grams answered "only I needed to slip down when no-one up there would know, so this seemed a good opportunity."

"Grams" said Piper tapping her foot.

" Well Phoebe still has that tame demon lawyer floating around doesn't she?" Grams said.

Piper gulped "What do you know about him?"

"Not a lot my darling" Grams answered "it seems off the radar up there but I watch. I see things. Phoebe converted it. Is it mortal or still demonic?"

"Demonic sort of" Piper answered, "Do you know what he is?"

"No what is it" Grams asked.

"Um nothing" Piper answered.

"Its not evil though?" Grams asked.

"No not any more" Piper said.

"Are you sure?" Grams asked.

" Very" said Piper"

"Good" said Grams airily " I need it to. to um look after a problem for a f..,.um friend."

"It used to be Belthezor didn't it?" Grams asked.

"Um yes" said Piper "But..."

"You just tell it, to remember what I can do" Grams said getting ready to leave.

"Sure Grams" Piper said "but what do you want it, I mean him to do"

"Oh" said Grams "Didn't I tell you?"

"'No Grams" said Piper exasperated.

" Oh" said Grams" Well there's someone I used to know has been arrested for murder and needs a lawyer who understands evil. One that can get him off."

"Grams you want Cole to get a murderer off" Piper repeated stunned.

"Didn't I just say that" Grams answered "Didn't I just say that?"

"I am not sure Cole, likes getting guilty people off" Piper explained.

" What" said Grams "It's a demon and a lawyer. What's its problem? You just remind Belthezor ," Grams answered, "that I can still make its life hell" she added sounding very like one of her granddaughters.

She started to fade.

'Grams said Piper getting annoyed "Who's the murderer?"

"Ooh" said Grams "Benedict , Benedict Haslett."

"Bye my darlings" and she was gone before Piper could answer. Leaving her to be suddenly distracted by Melinda who had taken advantage of her mother's bewilderment to wriggle under the sofa.

Piper walked into the police headquarters with Melinda resting on her hip and found her way to where Darryl Morris was sitting at his desk absorbed in reading a long report. She stood in front of the desk and coughed but it took him a second or two to look up. He jumped when he realised it was Piper. "What do you want?" he demanded.

" Hello Darryl" said Piper. "I may have come to say hello."

"What do you want?" he said "you never come here unless you want something" he added.

"All right" Piper said "I want something."

" I knew it" said Darryl jumping "its gonna make me miserable isn't it? Its gonna cause me hell isn't it?"

"I don't always understand what it is with you" Piper said. "And I only want some information."

" Anything to do with D words, or W words or even M words" Darryl asked suspiciously.

'No" said Piper "Not those words. I just need some information about someone who is supposed to have been arrested for murder. Just if you could find out anything."

"Why?" demanded Darryl suspiciously "if it isn't anything to do with any of those words.

Piper sat firmly down in the visitor's chair just to make sure Darryl did not try to hassle her out "It's the G word" she admitted. "Two versions of G" she said "Grams came and told me to well I had to tell Cole he has to defend this guy. I don't know what's magic about that" said Piper "or why Grams is interested. And I haven't told Cole and I doubt he'll want to. He isn't to keen on getting murderers off."

"Who's the guy" Darryl asked.

"Some-one called Benedict Haslett" Piper answered.

"Guilty as hell" Darryl replied.

"What did he do?" Piper asked. "Are you sure?"

"I'm the guy investigating the case such as it is. " Darryl said. " Old guy's daughter was killed a few weeks ago. He stalked some kid called Abe Franks who was a suspect. In one of the alleys down near Chinatown, Haslett produces a cross bow and fired it straight into Franks forehead."

"Eek" said Piper.

"Six people saw it happen" Darryl said.

"No doubts" Piper sighed.

"Damn it Piper" Darryl said, " if there is a problem you owe me to help. I . I'm not like some guys around here" he said lowering his voice "It isn't about getting arrests or getting convictions. It's about getting the guys who did it, getting the guilty guys."

"You want to tell that to Grams" Piper said standing up as Darryl noticeably paled.

"Nah" said Darryl "Nah I'll think I'll let you."

"Gee thanks Darryl," said Piper standing up to leave.

Piper called Phoebe from her car and told her to make excuses for an early lunch and meet her at the nearest McDonalds. Piper had taken to eating these days in places where other diners had to put up with children and she could find a corner to hide in while she pulled out Melinda's meal from the always-present baby bag.

Phoebe came rushing into McDonald's. "What's up?" she said taking the time to reach down and kiss Melinda and then automatically wiping stewed apple and banana from her chin.

"Grams" said Piper "She wants you to ask, rather tell Cole to do something."

"Sure" Phoebe grinned "He does everything I tell him. Mostly. Fairly often. What do have to tell him?"

Piper shook her head wryly "He has to defend some old friend of Grams who has been arrested for murder for free, pro bono."

"Cole doesn't get difficult about defending innocent people," Phoebe said.

"I don't think he's innocent" Piper said" in fact Darryl thinks he's guilty as hell, and Grams didn't say defend actually, she said get the old guy off, and" said Piper "you're supposed to tell Cole if he won't do it to remember what Grams can do to him."

"What's Grams got on Cole?" Phoebe demanded.

"You ask her" Piper said puzzled "or ask Cole."

"I will" Phoebe said "he won't be thrilled about Grams threatening him, or being ordered to get some murderer off. In fact he'll be pissed" she said.

"Call him" Piper ordered her.

Phoebe sighed and pulled out her cell. She dialled Cole and was answered by a very unhelpful Arlene. She left a message but seriously doubted that Arlene would pass the message on so she left a message on Cole's cell. He finally called back about half an hour later saying grimly that Arlene had not passed the message on.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked Cole when his voice sounded tired and decidedly irritated.

"Usual partner's snitching about pro bono," he muttered.

"Oh dear" said Phoebe.

"What?" said Cole suspiciously.

"Nothing" said Phoebe casually. "Piper needs to talk to you" she told Cole gutlessly and getting a kick from her sister under the table. "Now. We're at McDonalds" Phoebe added.

"And would this be one of those conversations where I'm less likely to give in to my demonic nature if you ask me in public" he said sarcastically.

"Pretty well" Phoebe answered, "But its nothing disastrous. Just family stuff. Trust me."

"Can't you even pretend to lie?" he muttered. " All right Baby I'm coming" he said.

"l love you Baby" Phoebe said.

"I love you too Baby" he answered "but what's that got to do with this."

He arrived about 20 minutes later, coming in and looking around. Phoebe watching him walk toward her, wearing a dark blue suit and lighter shirt and a red tie that said he was definitely not part of the establishment. Her heart skipped a beat as it always did when she saw him and she looked up smiling suddenly shy. Sometimes still not quite able to believe he was hers.

"What?" he said approaching the table where Phoebe and Piper sat and automatically touching Melinda gently, bent to kiss Phoebe, taking an extra second on the kiss and letting his hand trail across her neck.

She reached to quickly touch his face and whispered "Love you."

He swallowed a little remembering suddenly the times when he had all but despaired she would ever love him again. When he thought he would have to live an eternity without ever hearing her say "I love you" again.

He smiled "Me too. Okay what?

"You saw her this morning" Piper interrupted not appreciating being the third wheel. '"You screwed this morning. I heard so quit acting like you've been apart for a month."

"And this big thing I have to do for you" Cole drawled ready for battle as Phoebe giggled.

"You're not going to like this" Piper swallowed.

He glanced around the crowded McDonald, full from the lunch time crowd, kids, shoppers, some older people and tourists "I already don't like it" he said "I'm getting something to eat first though."

He came back and shrugged as both Piper and Phoebe glared at his tray with two large burgers, a large size fries, apple pie, Pepsi and coffee.

"I used to think demons didn't eat" Piper said.

"I'm not a demon," Cole answered.

"We'll have salad for supper" Phoebe said, as Cole pulled a face.

"What?" he said.

"Gram's came for a visit this morning" Piper told him.

"I'm glad I wasn't home," Cole said biting into a burger.

"She wanted me to ask Phoebe, to tell Phoebe to ask… tell you something," Piper said a little apprehensively.

Cole stopped eating "What?"

"Grams has a friend who needs a lawyer," Piper said.

"Lot of lawyers about" Cole said, without thinking holding 3 fries out to Melinda. Piper swiped his hand away but Melinda got the fries. "Why does this one need me?"

"You're not pissed?" Phoebe asked.

"Not yet" Cole answered.

"Apparently this old guy fired an arrow with a high speed cross bow into some guy's head" Piper said, "at least that's what Darryl said."

"Sounds like he needs a psychiatrist not a lawyer" Cole said.

"Grams wants, insists you get him off" Piper said "and I'm pretty certain she does not means pleading insanity, or she'll make your life hell."

Cole stopped eating. He slowly put the burger down "Now I'm pissed" he said.

"Grams says to remind you what she can do to you" Piper said.

"She's bluffing" Cole said unamused.

"Why is she trying to bluff? Did you ever have anything to do with Grams" Phoebe asked. "Years ago I mean before you knew me?"

"I saw her once for all of 5 seconds" Cole said. "I remember only that she very pregnant and was going to hurl me against the wall and I blew her a kiss and ran" Cole "After that I avoided her like the plague" he insisted, "She had a reputation as one scary old b-witch."

"That's it" Phoebe asked curiously "you're sure?"

Cole was adamant "I never saw he again until Piper and Leo's wedding."

Phoebe knew he was telling the truth but Piper caught him glance sideways at Phoebe. She hit him hard again as more fries found their way over to Melinda.

"Don't give them to her" Piper snapped.

"Let her have some fun" Cole said" the way you're going she'll be the healthiest most well brought up miserable kid on the block."

"Like you know so much about kids," Piper snarled ready to take the argument further.

"You better go talk to this guy Cole," Phoebe interrupted before the argument got going.

"Hell I just had a free-for-all with the partners over pro bono this morning" Cole said. "Phoebe don't asked me. The one thing I always get away with is that these shit cases I take on are for people who really need a damn good lawyer, because they're more or less innocent. Public defender's are there for cases like this" He sighed, "You sure this guy is guilty."

Piper replied, "Grams called him a murderer and Darryl said he was guilty as hell. I couldn't be called up as a witness could I."

"No hearsay" Cole answered mechanically "But I'd sure like to be around when a DA called a ghost as a witness. Phoebe, don't ask me, please. This will .. not be good."

"I'm not asking" she said" I'm telling. If you don't Grams will make your, and by association, my life hell. Turning up at all hours watching nagging, sighing. Grams doesn't bluff. "

Piper grinned evilly "Maybe she'll get Prue to help her, after all enough time has passed for it to be okay for Prue to show up."

Cole just looked at her "What is it with everyone named Halliwell. This mission to make my life hell."

"Its 'cause we love you" Piper said sweetly.

"Its not fair Phoebe" Cole sulked "All you get out of this is me. I get stuck with all the bloody in laws."

"My problem exactly" Piper told Melinda.

"Nothing comes without a cost" Phoebe answered smugly "Not even me."

Cole moaned.

Much against his better judgement and own wishes Cole went to meet Benedict Haslett in prison. He found an elderly man in his 70's who was adamant he was not going to plead guilty and a little surprised at a smart arse lawyer turning up, claiming he could help him and for no payment. Cole was used to clients being very glad to get his help but Benedict was not keen on the idea and Cole had to do some fast-talking to get the old man to agree to let him represent him and felt like an ambulance chaser doing it.

The old man seemed determined ton his course but there was something that struck Cole as odd. He had seen people incarcerated many, many times. He saw guilty people, people wracked with remorse, he saw guilty people defiant, or resigned. He saw innocent people in shock and disbelief. But Benedict was showing a resistance that Cole in his experience only ever saw in martyrs. The reaction he often got in people who had decided to take a wrap for someone else. He touched auras with the old man briefly and that was what he got, an aura of righteous martyrdom that was so strong it shocked him.

"Why did you do it?" He asked Benedict

'It was necessary" the old man said quietly.

Cole visited the old man's daughter Lara, a woman of about 40, with her father in jail and her sister dead, living quietly alone in one of the older suburbs near the ocean. She was less than thrilled to talk to him and did not understand Cole's offer to represent her father. He was very reluctant to say defend.

"I don't understand why you are here Mr Turner" Lara said. "My father has a lawyer, a public defender."

"PD's are busy" Cole answered " and I doubt in a case like this they will be willing to do more than try and not try very hard to negotiate the sentence."

"And what are you willing to do" Lara asked still at the front door, not willing to let Cole in.

"I don't know at this stage" he said promising himself if he ever found a way to get back at Grams he was going to do it.

"That's what I don't understand Mr Turner" Lara said "why you are here, and telling me my father has agreed to take you on as a lawyer. This is not a case for publicity or any public relations benefit and if it is pro bono as you insist no money, and while my father has every intention of pleading not guilty, which I support," which statement immediately struck Cole as very odd, "what could you possibly get out of this."

Cole resisted the temptation to answer "A little less hell in my life" He told Lara bluntly "Your father is 73 years old. He's going to die in jail. If he does not get help."

"We know that" Lara said quietly and dismissively. "But that does not explain why you want to help."

Cole seriously considered the consequences of magic on the woman but decided long term his only hope was to get her to trust him. "I don't normally chase work Miss Haslett" he said "I was asked by a family connection, who apparently once knew your grandfather and believed he needed help. They knew I do quite a bit of pro bono work in my firm and felt I could do something." He met Lara's rigid expression. "I'll leave you with some references if you like " he said "Your father has already agreed to accept my services but I feel you may need some confidence in me."

"My father can unagree" Lara said.

Lara called him back the next morning and said in a very tight voice that she had checked his references. "I still don't understand, why you are willing to help," she said. "If you are as good as the references say, you don't need the work?"

"I don't need the aggravation from your father's friend either" Cole answered and had to mutter about confidentiality when Lara asked who the friend was.

Cole was forced once again to use magic to get the partners to agree to the case. He had this dream that just one day he could say I have a case the needs our help and all the partners would smile and say "Only to willing to help the needy" but he knew it was only a dream.

He visited Lara again that afternoon. She was hardly a help. She claimed her father had never discussed or mentioned any form of vengeance for her sister's death, which as Cole touched her aura knew was true. She said she knew nothing about her father's intentions but that apparently was a lie and she did not believe her father to be guilty of any crime which was not entirely true. Cole immediately had no doubts that the person her father was protecting was Lara.

"How did your sister die Miss Haslett?" Cole asked.

"She was stabbed Mr Turner" Lara replied.

"Why?" Cole asked.

She was in the wrong place at the wrong time, Mr Turner" Lara said.

He left her, feeling very unhappy with the case. He checked the police reports and all he could find was that Frances Haslett, Lara's younger sister was killed in a parking building late one night. The police arrested Abe Franks near the scene but he was released two days later, apparently with no evidence that he had anything to do with the killing, which should have been the end. Except Benedict Haslett stalked him down, and fired an arrow from a crossbow straight through his head.

At the bail hearing for Benedict Cole felt old 120 years old. One of the many things he was discovering about being good or not being evil was a connection with other good beings that he had never previously shared. It was one thing to want to do good it was another thing to share the feelings and fears and pain of those beings around him. Benedict for all his stubborn stance was feeling the pressure and the pain and it was one thing to believe his action was justified. It was another thing to sit and listen to other beings prosecutor's arguing and calling him names like murderer and worse.

The bail hearing was getting quite heated and the prosecution's reasons for not setting bail were brutal and in Cole's opinion unnecessary and calculated to score points on the case because Benedict was not a risk, at least as long as Lara was not murdered. Cole finally got fed up and used magic to get the judge to agree to a bail that was manageable if Benedict mortgaged the house.

Benedict watched him carefully and suspiciously and Cole smiled "Trust me" with his most charming smile and got absolutely no response.

The next hearing was set at six weeks away and Cole could only think that the prosecutor's determination to take this case all the way meant it was going to be a long drawn out one.

Lara sitting quietly and grimly in the court room behind her father leaned over to hug him. She turned toward Cole and stiffly said "This is something, a bonus we did not expect so we thank you for whatever time my father has."

Cole would have believed both Lara and Benedict had no more emotion than as if he had got off parking fine, except that he felt their auras and was amazed to discover deep in their souls both were trembling with emotion.

Darryl Morris sat at the back of the courtroom, his face grim as he watched the proceedings. Cole saw the prosecutor Albert Kratz walked up to Darryl and reassure him that the case was open and shut. Darryl inclined his head toward Cole and Cole smiled as Kratz indicated there was no problem. Darryl met Cole's eyes and nodded grimly.

**.............................................**

In the following weeks Piper spent her time when not being a Charmed One, looking after her daughter and her husband, running her club and arguing with her sisters over who made decisions about managing the house and everyone in it.

Paige passed the time in a rush between total involvement with her supposed part time job, not dating Mark while she went out with him to the total exclusion of any other men and reading and rereading everything she could find on the demon hierarchy and role of the dark priesthood.

Leo spent the next few weeks running between his charges, accepting that he had long since passed unquestioningly heeding the Elders' advice and trying to find what the gurgle, thump, bang, thump gurgle thwack gurgle, gurgle that had developed in the plumbing of the manor was and getting very suspicious that the noise was at least partly something to do with magic.

Cole lost himself in the next few weeks with the preparation for a high court appeal over the case of disabled people's access, trying to fathom some sort of reason behind Benedict's actions, arguing bitterly with partners at the law firm over his "shit" cases and occasionally and quietly ensuring the balance between good and evil.

Phoebe passed the weeks, working very hard, renegotiating a new contract with The Bay Mirror that allowed her great deal more latitude about working from home or any other place and being in love and loved. She also spent the time ignoring head spinning mood swings, constant stomach upsets and counting to the second when her next period was due.

The witches spent also spent the time 3 steps behind the demon Elisheeva. Elisheeva was smart enough to leave total innocents alone but its cleverness in providing temptation to the not quiet innocent, and getting hold of their souls was almost commendable. With the help of some of Prue's books, and a great deal of searching museums and archives lists of items, it was clear its actions were not random. The demon was building a very solid faction based on myth, ritual and legend and was willing to go to any lengths to do so, manipulating demon spirituality and demonic worship by mortals. To the consternation of witches, Elders and quite a few collectors of occult.

"You have to admire a demon that understands the advantages of long term planning " Piper said.

The Book of Shadows said demons put great faith for want of a better word in lore and legend and dark magic, so priests, alchemists, lore masters were held in high regard for the power they could find. It said demons depended on spirituality to justify their existence and any demon that could control that spiritual existence was a very powerful demon in the hierarchy."

"Great idea" said Piper over Sunday brunch, "Now we have Evil using religion to manipulate the minions."

"And this is new?" said Cole, "How?"

"The Elders are getting paranoid about the damned demon" Leo commented "and with the number of witches getting caught up in this."

"Its odd you never think of demons as spiritual." Paige murmured.

"Why?" Cole asked. "I grew up with demon ritual and spirituality. Shoved into my head as a means and a reason to exist. As a power and purpose."

The witches looked at him.

'My mother was a very spiritual demon" Cole answered. "Insisted it was the path to power. " What" he said" looking at the girls horror "don't act like you didn't know I grew up as a demon."

"Is that what the alter and everything was about" Phoebe asked" when I first met you?"

He nodded.

"Did you believe it?" she asked almost frightened.

"Its not so much a matter of belief as purpose" Cole answered. "Black magic exists, satanic worship is about power for demons and about tempting souls as trade and defeating good when mortals use it."

'I don't.. " Piper said.

"You don't get it" Cole said. "I know. Its not.., for demons, its not about worshipping a higher being, more about a higher existence a more powerful and evil one in the hierarchy." He laughed but without humour "You know the whole demon world is about, power, using magic, dark magic, to create greater evil, to become higher in the order. The purpose of the spirituality is power and you have no idea what the craving for power, and evil can be to a demon. The spirituality is the worship of evil and power."

"That's an awful way to live" Paige said quietly.

"I know" Cole answered looking at Phoebe who just smiled softly at him " So awful I got out" He shrugged "It's what was drummed into me from when I was very little and you know my mother was right. If I was evil. She gave me a plan to succeed, a plan to be powerful. The only reason to exist for a demon is to fulfil the craving for power. It obsesses your whole existence, so worshipping it, making it a force of spirituality, justifies the pain. If being a powerful demon was what I craved, my mother did the best she could for me. Only it wasn't."

"And you never get those..cravings" Piper asked.

Cole shook his head "No I'm beyond it, thank god. That's the joke on Evil you know, the craving never goes. There is never any peace for Evil. One of the most overwhelming memories I have from the Source, the one that's mostly left in me was the overwhelming disillusionment. The discovery, even at the ultimate level of demondom, the craving could not be sated."

"So this damned demon is just doing what all demons do," Piper said. "Seeking power, only its so damned smart. Dammit. It's bloody clever, always keeping away from witches, sending minions to distract us from it , wasting our time."

"I hate smart demons" Phoebe said grizzly, moody. "Well with one exception" she said smiling at Cole.

"Eek" said Paige "And you're going to say forget about the demon. Protect the innocents, aren't you?" she said to Cole.

"If you know what I'm going to say, you don't need to ask, " he said self-righteously. "Demons plot. If one demon gets vanquished another will just take up the plot. Stop the plot working, but you know that so why ask?" he said.

"You were less of an arsehole when you were a demon" Piper told Cole sweetly.

"You've always been a bitch," he told her just as sweetly.

"All that being true" Paige said" why does that damned demon want with the swords and knives with twisted blades? There's nothing in Prue's books that says what they are used for."

"Largely ceremonial" Cole told them.

"Are you sure?" Piper demanded.

"I .. understood their spiritual life" Cole said smugly "I'm sure."

"What's sort of ceremony?" Paige asked.

"You don't want to know" Cole said.

"Don't be an arsehole Cole" Piper said.

He looked at the girls. They had finished eating, only Piper had a cup of coffee in her hand. Cole told them what it was used for. Phoebe grabbed her stomach and started to heave. Paige gagged and choked and Piper snorted half a cup of coffee out her nose. When she could finally speak again Piper hissed at Cole "You arsehole."

"You asked" he said defensively.

  


………………………………………………….. 


	7. Chapter 7

A Matter of Relativity

Part 1: Home is where the Heart is

Chapter 7

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

It was not a good start to the day for Cole. He had woken up fairly early, and spent a few minutes just watching Phoebe sleep and feeling there many good thing in his world, and most of them revolved around the girl lying beside him. He gently touched her breast stroking it and then moved his hand to her face, softly touching her lips with his thumb. Phoebe almost in her sleep licked his thumb opened her eyes drowsily and looked into his smiling blue eyes. Phoebe was not a morning person, really not a morning person. However she did like sleepy drowsy sex, snuggling close and letting his body become lost in hers.

"Morning Baby" he said softly moving on top of her, expecting her usual drowsy murmurs of pleasure.

Phoebe's eyes opened wide. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away as hard as she could. "Piss off Cole" she said.

"Selfish bastard" she said. " All you ever think about is sex."

"What" he said falling onto his back.

"Its what you want," she hissed" always what you want. Well what I want is sleep, so piss off."

He lay on his back feeling fairly aggrieved, as what he just asked for, was something they did at least every other morning, and just the other morning Phoebe had happily told him waking up knowing he was there wanting her made her feel complete.

"Sulking?" Phoebe asked nastily as he drew a hard breath.

"Piss off Phoebe" he whispered hurt, knowing well the manor wall did not stand up to loud private arguments. He turned on his side away from her.

She caught his shoulder and pulled him over "Don't you turn your back on me" she hissed. He tried to remove her hand and turn away. Phoebe threw herself on him, fighting to stop him turning.

The fucked each other hard. When they finished Phoebe threw herself off Cole and turned her back. Sighing but still pissed he stood up looking down at her while she kept her back to him. As he walked to the ensuite, she turned over and spate out at his back "Selfish bastard. All you ever think about is sex."

He stopped, winced and then kept on walking.

Phoebe pretended she was asleep, while he dressed. As he was ready to leave, he leant over the bed rolled Phoebe over and kissed her on her resisting mouth "See you tonight.. Baby" he said nastily.

"Bye ..Baby" Phoebe muttered just as nastily.

Piper was in the kitchen drinking coffee and enjoying a few minutes to herself when Cole still in a temper stalked into the kitchen. He said morning to Piper who murmured morning and then poured a cup of coffee before turning on Piper "Your sister is an irrational little bitch" he told Piper.

"Yeah but that's what you say you love about her" Piper said. Straight-faced

"It loses its appeal with familiarity" Cole snarled before slamming his coffee cup in the sink and stalking off. "Bye" he said over his shoulder to Piper.

"Have a nice day Cole" Piper said to his retreating back her eyes bright with amusement.

Cole spent the morning in particularly frustrating session with the DA Alfred Krantz who was not prepared to concede one point in Benedict's case. He came back to the office, checking his cell three times on the way for a call from Phoebe.

He was barely seated when Arlene walked into Cole's office and said in her best and most pretend efficient voice, the one she kept for people she thought were important or could help her. Mr Bennett from Crompton's would like a word" she said ever so sweetly. Her voice was not one she normally used with Cole.

Cole shut his eyes. All he needed was Victor yelling at him. Lately his relationship with Victor had improved but it was not so good it could not disintegrate at a second's notice. Victor did not know about the guardian thing, and totally distrusted Phoebe's continued a belief Cole was good and everything was going to be all right between them.

"Victor" Cole said coming around his desk "What can I do for you" he said trying to sound deferential and knowing it did not come off.

"I was in the building" Victor said sitting on the edge of the visitor's chair while Cole sat on the edge of the desk.

"Nice of you to call" Cole said "always pleased to see you" he lied.

Victor stopped pretending. "I spoke to Phoebe this morning" he said.

"Does Phoebe call you every time we have an argument?" Cole asked going on the attack.

"No" Victor said not quiet meeting Cole's eyes. "I called her to get some help organising a birthday party for Margaret."

"That's nice" Cole hoping to god he was going to be busy that day.

"She was upset" Victor said.

"Margaret" Cole asked facetiously.

Victor chose to ignore it. "Phoebe's been happy lately" he said, "I've been waiting."

"Waiting for what" Cole asked.

"For you to do the wrong thing for all the right reasons and break her heart" Victor said. "What did you do to upset her?"

"I had sex with her" Cole answered straight faced "Consenting" he stopped "That's not true" he said "she had sex with me. Not consenting."

Victor chose to ignore him. "She's my daughter Cole and I will look after her and if you break her heart…"

"You'll make my life hell" Cole shut his eyes "I get it. Why is it that every relative Phoebe has is always threatening to make my life hell? Why is it that not one person in your whole family ever understands the rules about not interfering with relationships?"

"Because no-one ever should live with the regret that they did not do enough to protect their family" Victor said quietly.

Cole caught his lip "I know Penny interfered with you and Pattie. And I understand why you are trying to make it up to Phoebe. But Victor, don't get offended when I say this." Cole uncrossed his arms and held the edge of the desk he was sitting on "Keep the hell; out of my relationship with your daughter. She doesn't need to be protected from me. Victor I promise you she is safe with me. I promise you she loves me and I love her. I am…. I'm good." He took a breath "What went before has gone. There is nothing wrong between Phoebe and me."

"Phoebe does not get as upset as she was without reason" Victor said

"Phoebe is an contrary irrational little b..brat who thinks its cute to keep everybody around her guessing" Cole snapped, the wake up call he had from her that morning still a very sore point. "Sometimes its not cute, its just damned irritating." Then he grinned "Mostly its cute."

""That convinces me my daughter is safe with you, how?" Victor asked angrily "I should have known better than to try and talk to you" Victor said standing up. he turned and opened the office door. " Don't you hurt my daughter" he said to Cole opening it.

'Victor" Cole said as he left "All I can tell you is you have my word that I will never hurt or harm your daughter. I love her and she loves me. She is precious to me" he said, "She is safe with me."

"I'd need more than your word to convince me" Victor said not even remotely mollified. Cole ground his teeth as Victor left and barely registered the interested smirk on Arlene's face.

Victor had only just left when Arlene came in to tell Cole that your… Phoebe's sister wants to see you. Arlene always smirked when Phoebe's sisters came to visit, particularly Paige. Arlene and as Cole conceded these days half the office were not convinced Cole's living arrangements were as monogamous as he claimed.

"Tell her to come in..for god's sake" he snapped at Arlene whose face took on an extremely unpleasant expression.

"What do you want?" he snarled at Paige.

"We are happy little camper aren't we" she said. "I can't stand that bitch" she added. " Why is she so snooty?"

"She thinks you share more that an house with me" Cole replied straight faced, deciding Paige could be as annoyed about the gossip as him.

"What?" said Paige.

"A bed" he answered.

"Eek" sad Paige then stopped and laughed. "Well we haven't we? Does Phoebe know that?"

"Yes to the bed and yes to the gossip " Cole answered.

"You two really do tell each other everything, don't you " Paige said interested "so sweet, true love."

"I can't stand that bitch either" He smiled ignoring the comment and coming around his desk to sit on the edge of it. He took a breath "Victor was just here, warning me to make nice with Phoebe. I don't know why he thinks he has the right to interfere between me and Phoebe, that he can say anything he likes to me because he's her father. "

"Pretty bad isn't Cole "Paige answered with her head on the side "when an in law keeps interfering in your relationships because they think they know better than you what's good for you."

Cole just looked at her. "Shut up Paige" he said "what do you want?"

"Is this demonic" she asked pulling a photograph of a large carved jade figurine with an over abundance of sexual organs.

He glanced at it "Very" he said slowly. "Where did you find that?"

"It was apparently in the hands of a very private collector in New York" she said "One of those collectors who don't quite keep purchase receipts. The collector is missing, no trace except for scorch marks on the wall."

"That explains that" Cole said.

"Yeah" said Paige getting up to go. "Have a nice day Cole" she said sweetly as a parting shot.

A few minutes after Paige left Arlene with great pleasure told him the senior partners wanted to see him. He remembered the smirk on Arlene's face when Victor left as he went to Kline's office and was not offered a seat. Henry Kline and Arthur Jackman both sat at the meeting table in the office regarding him severely. The other partner Harold Carter was absent. He tended to avoid Cole since he had caught him out a year ago dealing with some very bad people.

"You were warned to be very circumspect with your dealings with people from Comptons" Jackman said prissily coming to the point.

"I don't deal with people from Compton's" Cole said.

"Then why were you heard arguing with Victor Bennett, who is one of Compton's senior sales executives." Kline asked.

"I am going to kill Arlene" Cole thought furiously.

"Victor calling on me was nothing to do with Compton's" Cole answered.

"When the person involved represents one of our most respected clients" Jackman said even more prissily" It is to do with our clients."

"Victor is my father in law" Cole answered barely containing his annoyance. "Sort of"

"I see" said Kline "So you're back into the erratic behaviour, only this time its seriously effecting the relationship with one of the firm's most important clients."

"I'm going to kill Arlene" Cole thought.

"You're not a real asset to this firm" Kline told him dismissively" and if there is one more instance, we will need to reassess whether you are a liability."

"I'm going to kill Arlene" Cole thought as he walked away without answering.

Arlene was gone when Cole returned to his office. He settled into some work on the court cases coming up to at least make some point to the day. He had his head down buried in the arguments for the coming appeal for the disabled people against a government department when he was disturbed by the sound of orbs in the outer office. He looked up to see Francesca at the door.

" Mrs Rinaldi" he said. He never could find the nerve to call her Francesca. "You here to make my life hell too, or wish me a nice day, when it isn't a nice day. It's a b..pretty damned awful day if you're interested. "

"I wasn't " said Francesca. "But I'm glad you're having a b.. bad day. I would hate to think you were have a good day when mine was.. not nice" Francesca sat down on the sofa "you still keep alcohol here?" she asked.

"Yes" Cole answered.

"I need it," she said.

He went to the cupboard behind his desk and poured two glasses of expensive port that was supposed to be used in small quantities to flatter favoured clients.

" More" Francesca said as she watched him pour.

'"What do you want?" he said sitting on the visitor's chair.

"I had a really bad day, week actually" she said sipping the port and curling her legs under her.

"Durand?" Cole asked not able to conceal a smile which Francesca did not miss.

"You're male" she said" tell me why is it that males always resort to insults about sexual performances to ..um..assert their superiority over other males?"

"You've been around a thousand or so years and you don't know the answer to that" Cole said. He caught Francesca's severe glare. "Because it works" he said contritely " Durand?"

"Monks" she said" devout monks" she said "who clearly understand the difference between impotence and celibacy."

"Oh" said Cole.

"I've had a really bad day, week" said Francesca sipping on the port. "Why was your's.. pretty damned awful?"

"I want to kill some-one" Cole said.

"Resist the temptation" Francesca advised in her best school marm voice.

Cole smiled "I want to kill some-one really badly"

"Resist it" Francesca said" who?"

"Any-one" Cole "people I work with, partners, Arlene. Especially Arlene "

"Strangling one assistant could be seen as an accident" Francesca said "Two may look like a pattern. Leave" she suggested.

"I'm thinking about it" Cole answered "as soon as I finish up some cases"

"You never quite finish everything Cole" Francesca said seriously "sometimes you have to choose to walk away, regardless of unfinished business."

"Not yet" he said "but I think the time is coming."

" Good" Francesca said.

"Why did you come?" Cole asked.

"To ask about that sudden turnaround on the relocation of farms in India. Was that you?" Francesca asked.

"Yes" Cole said. " You have a problem?"

"No" Francesca smiled" I sometimes forget that when you're not being annoying you can be very smart."

Cole shrugged "I know how the Brotherhood works" he said.

"Be careful the powers of good or evil for that matter don't start to suspect something more than mortal conscience is involved" Francesca advised. "Especially Evil. If they start thinking a few to many mortals are rejecting their deals they may very soon suspect another power. Good is a little more complacent about its influence." She added straight faced.

"I'm careful" Cole said.

"Good" Francesca said. "'By the way I talked to Leo."

"He said you did" Cole answered.

"I advised him" she said "he probably did not like what I advised him.

Cole looked at her. " He seemed okay."

"Did he" Francesca nodded "I told him his destiny may be somewhere else than where he is now. He may be looking at a different path" she said.

"Not whitelighter" Cole said.

"That's not something you walk away from" Francesco said" But whitelighter have other callings. I didn't plan on spending eternity baby sitting.. er ..guiding demons, ex-demons. I told him consider his choices but not to rush into anything."

Francesca finished the port and stood up. "Call me if you need me" she said" and get Arturo to tell you how to use crystals that warn you about magic so that damn magic bar doesn't stop me orbing into this office."

"Yes ma'm" Cole muttered as she left.

It was nearly nine when Cole arrived home, back at the manor. He parked in the street. Paige's car was missing but Piper and Phoebe's were there. Leo and Piper were sitting on the sofa watching a film. Phoebe was curled on a chair idly flicking through a fashion magazine.

'Hi" Cole said to no-one in particular as he dumped his briefcase on the hall table.

"Hi" said Leo and Piper who both glanced at Phoebe who jumped to her feet.

"Hi Baby" she said almost running to him to kiss him.

"Hi Baby" he said awkwardly.

"I…" he said glancing at Piper and Leo who were both watching them with amusement.

"You eaten?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll get a sandwich" he said.

"I'll make you something" Phoebe said catching his hand and leading him the kitchen.

He sat on a stool at the island while Phoebe hovered.

"Some wine" she asked "Red or white."

Cole nodded "Red:" he said as Phoebe made a big show about opening a bottle and pouring him a glass.

"You having one?" he asked.

" I really don't feel up to alcohol" she said pouring herself a mineral water.

She dug around in the freezer and said "There's lasagne, gnocchi chicken and spinach or pasta and something orange" she told Cole.

"You'll make me something, will you?" he commented dryly "Gnocchi. Lucky Piper cooks and microwaves were invented" he grinned as Phoebe put the gnocchi in the microwave.

Phoebe smiled and then swallowed "I" she said Cole looked at her. "This morning I ..I didn't mean you we oversexed or anything. " She said" I like I mean I like .. I really want you to, don't not ask…I mean."

"What do you mean?" he said enjoying the moment.

"I was a bitch this morning" Phoebe said

Cole shrugged smiling gently. "I know.' He said.

"I" she said "I was just in a mood. I don't know what got into me."

"Me, as I recall" he said "Got into you."

She giggled. "I .. you ought to be flattered" she said.

"I'm going to hate myself for asking" he said. "Okay why?"

"That I feel safe enough with you to be an absolute bitch and know you're going to love me no matter what I do" she said knowing she had him.

"I" he said shaking his head "I'm flattered."

"You knew I wasn't perfect when you fell in love with me" she said.

"So its my fault" he said.

"It's always your fault" she answered pushing herself in front of him so he could wrap his arms around her.

He smiled, the one he saved for her. Phoebe's eyes brightened with relief as she recognised it. "I know you're not perfect" he said "It s not conditional on you being perfect" he said "Its conditional; on you being you. I love you, and there is nothing you can do or say or be, including being the biggest bitch this side of Hades and that will make me stop loving you."

She leaned in to kiss him hard, hands resting on his shoulders.

"Only" he said.

"Only what" she said worried.

"Just if you are going to be a bitch, try and give me some reason, let me know why" he said. "Promise?"

"I can't." she said. "I don't know why I do it sometimes. If you wanted reasons you should have fallen win love with some-one else."

"Damn you:" he said.

"Why, damn me?" she said as the microwave bell rang.

"You're right" he said.

**......................................................**

As Elisheeva, if it was Elisheeva trying to collect the artifacts, seemed to have a certain fascination for San Francisco and became more and more successful and harder and harder to locate, the local covens in San Francisco became very nervous. With more and more concern for the innocents, or near innocents, or the not so innocents who could be tempted by evil magic, particularly witches who were not so aware of the danger of losing their calling as the Charmed Ones in danger, Piper finally suggested to Leo maybe they should talk to some of the witches about how they could deal with Elisheeva. Leo arranged with the Elder for several covens in San Francisco should meet informally at the manor one night just to make sure they all understood the real danger that Elisheeva posed and not let it sidetrack them in areas which could lead to dangerous and dark places.

The meeting was organised for a Wednesday night at the Manor and Phoebe was actually a little excited because not only 8 witches were coming but 3 of their whitelighters. To Cole's amusement and Leo's disgust.

As they cleared up a scratch meal before the witches arrived "What are you going to do while the witches are here" Phoebe asked, "I mean. " 

"I know what you mean" Cole said watching Piper who was busy making pastries and arranging chocolate dipped fruit on a tray.

Both Cole and Paige got into trouble for pinching strawberries "Better than chips and dip " Paige said.

Leo orbed in "Piper doesn't do chips and dip" he told her. She used to be a chef" and Piper stuck her tongue out at him.

"You sure you haven't somewhere else to go" Paige asked.

Cole who once would have been hurt at being pushed out just laughed. "No I'm planning on staying home and reading and listening to music. The kind that you won't let me listen to when you're in the room." he added.

"Good" said Piper wiping chocolate off her nose" you can put Melinda to bed."

""Yes m'a'm" he said "Put Melinda to bed."

"And put on the coffee and turn the oven on when I tell you to" Piper added.

"Yes ma'm" he said "Put the coffee and oven on when I'm told"

"And don't be an arsehole" Piper finished.

"Yes ma'm don't be an arsehole" he laughed looking over to Phoebe to share the laughter only she wasn't laughing. She had her lips pressed together and her face was very strained. She smiled back at him but it did not reach her eyes.

He went over to her and put his arm around her. "Are you okay?" he said.

"Of course I'm okay" she snapped.

"Only asked," he said. "What's the matter Phoebe?" he said seriously but she just looked at him a little teary and said " I love you" and when he just shook his head. "PMT" she said almost hopefully.

He shrugged not believing her. "If you won't tell me I can't.. Phoebe" he sighed as she pulled away. She pulled away because she had a period due in 3 days and if it didn't come, she was going to tear apart the happy home he had and she was overwhelmed by guilt. But then she looked at him smiling. Of course it was going to come. Cole catching the smile shook his head in frustration.

Cole put Melinda to bed as he promised Piper, holding her up so Mommy Daddy and both aunts could kiss her goodnight. He was somewhat amused as he came downstairs to hear a whitelighter who had orbed into the conservatory and did not understand he was in range of demonic hearing, demanded to know who Cole was. Leo explained he was Phoebe's partner.

"Mortal" said the whitelighter.

Leo nodded as the whitelighter shrugged dismissively. Mortals apparently were only of interest as future whitelighters or innocents.

Cole sat himself down in the parlour with a beer, playing his 40's band music that the rest of the family complained about and set about losing himself in a book about political assassinations, which both amused and interested him, as a guardian, demon and lawyer. He had his feet on the table but knowing Piper could see him through the glass door to the conservatory he deferred a little and took his shoes off. More than an hour and a half later he was pulled out of the book by Pipe tapping the glass door and indicating her watch.

He went into the kitchen and turned on the oven, the came back leaning on the door of the conservatory to catch Piper's attention to tell her he had been a good boy and done what she had told him. One of the witches was vehemently arguing to destroy the demon and attack evil.

Cole frowned pursing is lips and listening as he felt a slight ripple in the balance and Phoebe looked up seeing him there.

"That's not what we do" she said firmly "We protect the innocents. Look it doesn't matter which demon is plotting. There's always a demon plotting something. Reeking vengeance on the demon isn't going to stop it. Get that one and another will take its place. What we have to do is protect the innocents, the near innocents from giving into temptation. Getting innocents, taking souls makes demons powerful. Trust me" Phoebe said, "They make evil look so attractive, even the best of us can be tempted."

She glanced toward Cole watching her intently. She winked at him and he smiled.

"We help innocents resist temptation, guide them away from evil," she repeated "we make sure witches and good mortals don't get seduced by dark magic. And that's how we stop Evil winning, that's how we stop the demon because it can't get any power from what its doing. That's how we defeat it," she said the intensity in her voice making the room stop to listen to her "Demons are demons," she said " nothing so special that one makes a difference. We find a way to stop the plot. Because that saves the innocents."

Cole mouthed "I love you" to Phoebe and turned away, missing the distress that crossed her face.

He went back 15 minutes later and obeying instructions put the pastries in the oven but apparently Piper did not trust to him. She came out to organise him.

"Enjoying the night" Cole asked.

"Do you get totally frustrated with the side of Good when they just want to rush and fight and forget about innocents?" Piper asked Cole.

"Yes" he said simply.

She laughed" I don't know which pisses me off more. The witches wanting to rush in and fight when it won't do any good or the whitelighters to scared to even say the word demon without asking permission from the Elders. Well all of them except Leo." She shrugged "You know Cole Leo's come along way from where these others are, you just take it for granted until to you see them, scared to blow their noses without permission."

"So have you Pip" he smiled "Be careful it's a dangerous road."

"Who's saying that?" Piper asked he head on the side "you or the guardian."

"Some guardian, a little me and quite a bit of Francesca, Mrs Rinaldi" Cole answered. "Here I'll take that." he said taking a tray loaded with coffee pots and cream and sugar while Piper put hot pastries and on to a fancy tray.

"Put that down on the big table in the middle and get the cups for the side table" Piper ordered Cole as he moved away.

"Yes m'am" he said over his shoulder.

He put the coffee down where he was told more or less ignored by the whitelighters and witches, was tempted to leave and then thought Piper would make his life hell if he did. He picked up a coffee pot and asked the nearest witch " Coffee" and nearly dropped the pot as he came face to face with Lara Haslett.

Lara had obviously had a few minutes to recognise him because she quietly and calmly said "Cole, you're not some-one I would have expected to meet here."

"Small world" he said.

'You're not a w.." Lara asked.

"No" Cole answered. He nodded toward Phoebe talking to a dark haired witch "Phoebe and I are .. we're .. we live.. I live here" he said lamely "with Phoebe."

"Small world" Lara said and turned away.

Cole offered coffee around, largely ignored by the witches And whitelighters. He moved near Phoebe and offered the dark haired woman coffee. Phoebe looking rather drawn and pale refused the coffee and asked him to get her weak tea which he did.

The dark haired witch, plump and wearing glasses and a severe hairstyle said to Phoebe ignoring Cole. "I could stand the demon attacks" she said "if the bastards would just stop trashing the store every time they come. In the last 15 years Evil must have trashed the place 10 time and I don't think I've been able to claim more than 3 time on the insurance policy" the women turned her nose up and she said sotto voce "damned whitelighters preach personal gain when I want to use magic to fix it." The woman looked around the manor which despite the fact there was a child and five adults living there, one of whom had no concept of the word tidy, still looked like it was intact. "How do you manage?" the witch said.

Phoebe thinking of the lousy plumbing, the trashed furniture and Leo spending more time as a handyman than a whitelighter and Cole's somewhat misguided attempts to fix things with magic when he did not understand how it worked, smiled brightly. "Leo is pretty good as handy man" she said" and its been better with insurance since Cole renegotiated the insurance contracts." She smiled at him proudly as under Piper's supervision he managed to offer refreshments without dropping them. "Cole's a lawyer:" Phoebe explained.

"I should have known the trick was to marry lawyer" the dark haired witch said.

"We're not.." Phoebe started to say.

Paige who was trying to look interested in a long story a whitelighter was telling about the wisdom of Elder's, glad for an excuse to turn away interrupted "Can't you look at the policy Cole?" Paige asked.

The witch was unable to hide an expression on her face that said she clearly had no need for advice from mortal. Cole smiled amused and said "I can look it but I can't do anything." He turned to the witch "If you want drop it off and I'll tell you if there is anything you can do."

"Why can't you help her?" Phoebe demanded.

"Because" Cole replied patiently "I work for a law firm which has a contract that says my services for doing legal work belong to them."

"They're a pack of shits" Phoebe said Cole leaned on the back of her chair.

"I know" he said to the dark-haired witch's amusement "but once insurance companies get involved the firm would know what I was doing."

"So" said Phoebe.

"Anything you get from the insurance company gets eaten up by lawyer's fees" He turned to the witch" That's what many insurance companies do. They bank on you not being able to understand how to fight them and that you won't hire lawyers because the costs would eat into anything they paid you, and the time would be so long before anything comes through, it isn't worth it to you"

"Won't any lawyers do that sort of work" Paige asked curiously.

"Just ambulance chasers" Cole answered.

"Hmm" said Paige "Mark says that the people use that excuse, its to small, it isn't viable to help are the perpetrators of evil, more than the ones who profit by the inactivity."

"Does Mark say that?" Cole asked quietly, to quietly.

"Shut up Cole" Phoebe intervened quickly.

Coe sighed, he turned to the witch "Ignore the bickering, family thing. Come over one day and I'll look at your insurance policies as a friend."

The witch was clearly surprised "You don't mind doing that?"

Cole laughed "Call it my contribution to the battle between Good and Evil."

After the meeting, as Cole lay on the bed while Phoebe cleaned her teeth, she came to the bathroom door. "I thought they were pretty damned rude to you" Phoebe said.

"Who?" Cole asked her.

"Those witches and whitelighters" Phoebe said. "They thought you were mortal and treated you like you were some sort of non-person."

"I thought they treated me like the butler actually" Cole answered. "I thought it was funny Phoebe" he added.

"They claim its all about protecting mortals and innocents but when one is about they act like you're not there." Phoebe said insulted for him "Especially the whitelighters. They were the worst."

Cole shrugged "Good practice for being a guardian. Unappreciated by the force of Good." He laughed "Its one thing to love mortals and innocents in the abstract. Dealing with them is another. A bit like clients. Defending innocent clients loses its magic when you have to deal with what shits some of those innocents are. Anyway if they knew I was the source …once inhabited by the source of all evil, I doubt they would consider me innocent."

Phoebe threw herself on the bed, lying on her side, her head supporting her head on her hand. "When you offered that blond witch coffee while she was poncing on about taking the fight up to the demons I so wanted you to do the 'Cream? By the way I'm the guardian chosen by destiny to smite you if you go that path. Sugar?' thing, just to watch her squirm."

"That would not be good" Cole said straight faced.

Phoebe just looked at him.

"Alright I was tempted" he said, "I so hate being able to resist temptation.

"Who is Lara?" Phoebe asked changing the subject so rapidly Cole was not ready for it.

"You're gong to love this" Cole said.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

'She's Benedict's Haslett's daughter. Gram's murderer friend." Cole said.

"Shit" breathed Phoebe

"Oh yeah" said Cole

"That changes things a bit" Phoebe answered. " His daughter being a witch. I suppose the one that was killed was a witch too."

"Yeah" said Cole.

………………………………………………….. 


	8. Chapter 8

A Matter of Relativity

Part 1: Home is where the Heart is

Chapter 8

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

Phoebe stood in the bathroom staring at the pink line on the stick. She actively hated that stick. She felt ill with shock and she did not know why. It was no surprise after all because the stick only showed her what she had known for nearly six weeks, what she had felt from days after she and Cole had returned from their anniversary trip.

She was pregnant and now nearly six weeks gone. She had known even before she missed the first period and tried to convince herself it was only because she had stuffed up the birth control pills. She had known when she told Cole the first lie she had ever really done, when he asked when the pyjamas were coming out. She said her period started that morning and she realised that despite all his groaning about its not a month already and muttering, he kept track of time more than she did.

She sat on the edge of the toilet another 10 minutes staring into space before she realised she was actually shaking, shaking with fear and dread. Because it was one thing to unconsciously more or less, "forget"; to let fate and destiny take its course and quite another to face the reality of pregnancy that no-one particularly Cole could know about. Her sisters, Cole, Guardians, whitelighters would all have only one idea and that was there was no place in the world, in the realm for this baby. It was to dangerous. "Look what had happened the last time you were pregnant to Cole" they would say. Okay it was the source but it was genetically Cole.

She shut her eyes, pretending she had not given into the overwhelming need to carry Cole's child. Pretending she had not "forgotten" while ignoring the consequences. Praying that if she opened them, she would be asleep, cuddled up beside Cole, having a nightmare. Only when she opened her eyes she was still sitting on the edge of the toilet with a pregnancy test stick in her hand that showed she was clearly pregnant.

She staggered into the shower, so numb it was impossible even think. Ten minute standing under a shower the first coherent thought that came to her was Evil would not want this baby either. The order was established with Tempus and the hierarchy and this baby could present a threat to demondom as dangerous as witches and powers of good. Her baby was in danger which ever way she looked. Which in the recesses of her soul she always knew would be the case but now she knew in her brain and her heart.

And as she stood under that shower letting the warmth of it take away the shock and help her comes terms with the fear, she tried to feel in her soul and her body to find that overwhelming black hole of nothingness that had been there last time, the ball of evil that had possessed her and took control of her . And she all most cried with relief when she realised that feeling of knowing she was pregnant did not include recognising evil inside her.

Only what she felt was an awareness of something just a little demonic. And she put her hand on her stomach which seemed to her to have bump even at that stage. "Poor little Whosit" she said out loud "I want you" and she made a promise "I'll protect you no matter what."

She dressed and went downstairs. While dressing in less of a state of shock she went into an over revved form of planning. She decided to gradually start wearing fuller clothes so Piper or Paige did not pick up on the growing bump. So far she had been lucky with the nausea, just queasy tummy. "Oh god "Phoebe thought, all the things she was going to have to hide. Sitting in her car driving to work, she told Whosit "You had better be nice to Mommy if we're going to make it.

And all of a sudden in the midst of her fear and pain she burst into tears of happiness as she realised the thrill of motherhood, the fact that she was not only pregnant but was going to have a baby. Phoebe was overtaken by the excitement, the feeling of fulfilment and completeness. She Phoebe Halliwell was going to have a baby. She was going to be a mother.

All day long the thoughts kept coming to her, what to do, how to keep Whosit hidden from a hostile world.

Cole rang he a few time during the day. He often did, sometimes for nonsense talks and sometimes because he wanted something. The three times he called although he pretended it was nonsense, his voice was tight, and she knew with her heightened senses he was getting very suspicious something was not right with her.

By the day's second phone call, Phoebe had to accept openly what she had known and refused to acknowledge. Except in the deepest corner of her soul. Except in the moments over the last six weeks when she could not avoid feeling the life inside her, in the moments when the what ifs of not getting her period caught her off guard. Of all of the things she needed to protect Whosit from, the most dangerous to Whosit was Daddy.

She realised Cole has suspected something was wrong with her for nearly a month. He almost daily had asked her how she was, he rang her on very flimsy excuses, she caught him watching her and it was not with a smile on his face, she sometime looked up and saw the concern. When she had complained about queasiness or tiredness he had fussed, nagged at her to see a doctor. Cole was concerned and it would only be time and with sudden premonition Phoebe realised it would be very little time before he knew.

Because very soon Daddy would feel Mommy's aura and know that she was carrying his child. Because if the not quite light she felt inside turned out to be something more than a residue of demon inheritance, Daddy could recognise Evil in her, even a little evil. Because Daddy to protect her, and the realm may just decide, as Daddy had been known to do in the past, that he preferred Mommy and the realm to be safe even if Mommy hated him for it.

If Daddy knew she was pregnant, he was liable, very liable, and with encouragement from whitelighters and sisters and guardians to decide that Whosit was not meant to be, Whosit was outside the Great Plan.

And Phoebe knew she was not going to let Daddy get the chance to decide, and she choked back the tears as she realised that meant making sure Daddy was not around to feel Mommy's aura. Cole must not know she was pregnant,

Phoebe was going to have to make a choice between Daddy and Whosit. Phoebe loved Daddy with every fibre of her being but this day she was starting to realise she loved Whosit and right at this moment she was going to chose Whosit, not because she loved one more than the other but because she was responsible for Whosit's, the baby's life and existence and she was all Whosit had. Which meant she had to get Cole out of sight and feel of her quickly. She had to get him out of her bedroom, the manor and for a while at least until Whosit was safe, her life.

That night they had the usual night time sex and then cuddled together and Phoebe felt weepy and strange. Cole offered her some comfort and she became frighted he may understand why she needed comfort and turned away and she knew he was hurt. And she was going to hurt him a great deal more tomorrow. She half dozed while he fell asleep. She woke up before dawn and lay there her hand across her belly, protectively.

She could feel the familiar presence of Whosit, only this time acknowledging it for what it was. In the dark, there was no evil hole, no ball of dark nothingness inside her but there was something and she knew it was something a little demonic. It was Cole's child. She watched the demon, the ex-demon beside her sleep. He was so good and once again she was going to destroy him. Then she smiled. Cole could exist with a demonic nature and so could Whosit hopefully, and Whosit would have Daddy to help him as long as Mommy could keep Daddy from doing anything drastic or stupid before Whosit's existence was strong enough to have a defined aura that Phoebe, dreamed , hoped , fervently believed was not going to be evil. And then the age old force of motherhood touched and she knew no matter what Whosit was she would protect her baby.

She sighed to herself. Her whole family would call her a great deal worse than stupid for taking risks that she knew could and did led to pregnancy. Deep down she hoped, a little carelessness and fate would take a hand, take away all the common sense and magic reasons that any sensible witch would have heeded. Phoebe badly wanted a baby and she more particularly wanted Cole's baby. Phoebe was a risk taker, always had been, always would be. The urge to be a mother was strong, so strong it pushed away all consideration of consequences. Besides she sighed looking at Whosit's father lying beside her. If she had not been willing to take incredible and fearful risks to be with Cole she would have lost her soulmate, the love of her life and her best friend. He was very proud of her taking all those risks for him. He had no right to complain when she did it for the next great love of her life. But he would.

Cole woke up and realised she was awake before dawn "What's wrong? He asked.

"Nothing" Phoebe smiled gently at him. "I need to tell you I love you and I always will" she said straddling him and taking everything she could from him because it was all she would have for a very long time.

Afterward as she lay beside him, one leg and an arm across him, "That was fun" he said and he wasn't smiling "But when you're lying awake at dawn something's wrong and we need to talk."

"Isn't that what I usually say" Phoebe said. "Haven't you got an early meeting?

He sighed and reluctantly got up. Phoebe watched him dress, taking in every movement, the look of him, the comfort and safety of his presence, taking it in to remember for the long time ahead."

He stood at the edge of the bed before he left and she looked up into blue, blue eyes that she loved so, "Cole everything you ever said about loving me for ever, unconditionally, it is true isn't it" she asked intently.

His eyes narrowed "Yes " he said suspiciously " but why are you asking?"

And she bit back a sharp answer because he thought he was speaking from the safety of coming home tonight.

He went to work concerned and ill at ease and his heart missed a beat when Phoebe called him about lunchtime and said she had to talk to him.

At the restaurant she was already there, looking a little pale and uncomfortable.

"To scared to talk to me at home in case I turn demonic?" he asked.

"You know me well," Phoebe said awkwardly. She toyed with her food, refused alcohol and drank some herbal tea.

"What's wrong Phoebe?" he asked very close to losing his temper in irritation.

She finally looked up and said "Baby I know there is no way in hell you are ever going to understand this but I need you to move out of the manor."

"Very funny" he said nastily, not taking her seriously.

"I mean it Cole" she said" I don't want to see you again. I don't want to live with you. I packed your things after you left." 

He just gaped at her. "Why?" he said numbly realising she was serious.

"Because I want it," she said "because I need to be without you for a while."

"Is there some-body else?" he asked cryptically almost for something to say while he got his thoughts in order, not believing it.

She looked down not able to meet his eyes "Yes there is" she said slowly "and I guess… I never thought his would happen but there is somebody else and right now they're more important than you." She took a deep breath "I'm asking you to go and if you ever loved me you'll do as I ask." She finished in a hurry scared to let him get a word in.

"And when did this happen? This other… person?" he demanded.

"A few weeks ago" she said "more"

"I knew something was wrong with you" he bit out angrily.

"If you love me" she said" if you're good, you'll do as I ask. You'll go"

"Don't even try that line Phoebe," he said coldly "we went past it along time ago. What ever game your contrary little nature is playing, stop it and stop trying to manipulate me."

"Baby" she said getting frightened at the coldness, frightened of how dangerous he could be in that mood.

"Don't call me that" he snapped. He lifted his hand and as he twisting his wrist, and she could feel him pulling at her aura. She tried to find hatred for him, to turn him away, but there was nothing she could summon, she loved him with every part of her being. But she found fear, fear for her baby, fear that if he would hurt Whosit, even if she could not find a way to hate him. He felt the fear overwhelm her and put his hand down, pulling away breathing deeply. "You love me," he said. "This is killing you."

She swallowed "There is someone else and I want you to leave. I can send your things to the Belview if you like but I don't want to see you again."

He just stared at her angry hurt and very dangerous. Fear for Whosit gave her strength "Go Cole" she said, "Just go away. Leave me, please" she begged.

"If that's what you want" he said and shimmered out of the restaurant not caring who or what people saw. Phoebe noticed a few people looking stunned and puzzled, staring around as if they had lost time. Nervously she stood up and paid for lunch, keeping her eyes down, not looking at anyone. She missed noticing a very elegant blond woman, dressed in expensive tailored black suit, her blond hair cut to fall in peek boo curls over rather brilliant blue eyes. The woman was sitting alone in a corner where she could observe where Phoebe and Cole sat but completely out sight. As Cole shimmered away the woman raised her eyebrows and smiled.

In tears, Phoebe went to her car and sat there crying. Finally she sniffed back the tears and called her office with an excuse about working from home. "If he loves me enough" she thought and she smiled to herself. She knew he loved her enough, "he'll understand and be damned grateful, I stopped him having to make any choices." She told herself, actually believing it.

When she came home from telling Cole to leave, Piper, a grim and very annoyed expression on her face was waiting. She was washing up and slamming dishes around in the sink. Phoebe came into the kitchen and said "Hi" which Piper barely acknowledged. As more dishes came close to breaking point, Phoebe took a deep breath. "There's something I have to tell you Piper" she said gulping.

"Don't bother" Piper said shortly.

"What" said Phoebe "Cole called?"

" No" said Piper sharply.

"Oh" said Phoebe "then…"

"He was here, until you came in" Piper her voice hard. "I told him to go while I talked to you."

"Wh.. why was he here?" Phoebe asked feeling ill.

"Well probably because he and me and I suppose Leo and Paige, up until this morning thought he lived here" Piper answered her voice even harder "part of this family none of us are giving up on."

"I'm not saying its over between C..Cole and m..me" Phoebe stuttered "but its, I need to be away from him for a while, until I sort some things out."

"What things?" Piper demanded throwing the dishcloth down and turning around.

"Things" Phoebe answered uncomfortably.

"Who is it?" Piper demanded.

"He told you" Phoebe said surprised" I didn't know you and he talked, I mean about things."

"Yeah well Missy" said Piper tightly "there are lot's of things in life you don't know. Who is it?" she demanded, not willing to be side tracked.

Phoebe swallowed but she had nearly two days to think it through. "Somebody who came into my life recently" she said quietly" and I care for them…very much."

"As much as you say you care for Cole" Piper said her voice cold.

"They're as important to me as Cole, just different" Phoebe answered.

"You Miss are not telling the truth" Piper snarked. "I know you."

"I am telling the truth, Piper" Phoebe answered calmly "And at the moment you and Leo and Paige to will just have to accept that this is what I want and its what is going to happen."

"And what is Cole supposed to accept?" Piper asked" he's out a home, a family."

"He's only out a family if you make him out a family" Phoebe said quietly "and as for his home, there's nothing to stop him coming back here. But" she said as Piper went to interrupt "He comes I go and I mean it" she added standing up leaving Piper hands on hips glaring at her back.

Phoebe stopped in the hall listening as she heard Piper dial the phone and say "I couldn't get any more sense out of her than you Cole." Then Piper spent a minute or so trying to interrupt until she finally said "She's is my sister" and then "Cole I know you're confused and upset" silence and then Piper laughed a little "All right pissed and upset. Cole just stay at the hotel. Sit it out. I'll call you" Piper was silent for a little while then she said" Cole just be…look take care of yourself, don't be stupid or anything. I'll call you in the morning and we can... No. No don't come. She says she'll run and you know Phoebe." There was silence again until Piper said. "She's my sister Cole don't damn her. Bye be .. good Cole. I'll call you." and Piper hung up and said very loudly "Damn you Phoebe."

Phoebe knew she was meant to hear it. She smiled; at least she could trust her family, his family to look after Cole. She choked back the tears.

……………………………………………….. 


	9. Chapter 9

A Matter of Relativity

Part 1: Home is where the Heart is

Chapter 9

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
William Shakespeare_

Cole lay on a bed in the same cheap hotel he seemed to use every time he and Phoebe found a reason not to be together. He was hurt and bitterly angry and despite what he told Piper confused. Because whatever this was about, it was not about Phoebe loving him, connected as they were he could feel every emotion coming out of her and what came from her was love. What they had together, he and Phoebe somewhere past being in love, something so entrenched it was as much as a core of her existence as his, was well and truly there.

But the other emotion he had felt was deep, deep fear. It was the reason that he had left because he could feel genuine fear of him, coming from her and he was totally perplexed by why she should be so deeply caring and so frightened. And knowing how real that fear was, was the only thing that stopped him shimmering straight into their room at the manor and demanding to know what was wrong.

Cole's "things" such as they were, Phoebe had sent to the hotel, although Phoebe's idea of packing his things was limited. She sent nothing but clothing and some law papers, and even the clothing was minimal. He was almost certain he owned more than four shirts and three days supply of underwear. Perhaps that was a good sign.

Cole decided this was one time he really needed the booze again. He stood up and nearly stepped on top of Leo orbing into his room.

"You ought to put the magic bar on the room if you don't want any power chasers to get a lock on your magic" Leo said.

"'Gee" Cole answered sarcastically "I guess Phoebe forgot to pack my crystals. What do you want?"

"Just checking you're okay" Leo said.

"Piper tell you to come?" Cole asked.

"No" Leo said indignantly.

Cole looked at him.

"All right, she suggested it and I agreed" Leo said.

"It's me you're talking to Leo" Cole said.

Leo grinned but did not answer

"You want a drink" Cole asked.

"Beer" Leo said.

"I was thinking of something stronger" Cole mused.

"Beer" Leo said firmly.

Cole shrugged but agreed. They wandered over to a nearby bar.

"Seems we've been here before" Leo said as they made their way to a table in the corner after buying a couple of bottles of beer.

Then after gulping a mouth full of beer Cole asked "Why Leo?"

"Don't know" Leo said between swallows.

"Would you tell me if you did?" Cole asked a after a few moments.

Leo put the bottle on the table "Don't know" he said "depends what she asked."

Cole nodded. "Something's not right with her" he said after a few minutes.

"'What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"I felt her aura" Cole sighed.

"I know she hasn't said anything to Piper" Leo said "and she probably would"

"Something's wrong with her" Cole said.

They were silent for while, just drinking.

'I'm pissed at her Leo" Cole said a little later. "Really pissed."

Leo nodded. A few minutes later he said, "Don't blame you. I'd be pissed."

Cole got up and bought two more beers.

They drank the beers.

"Want another one?" Cole asked.

Leo nodded.

"She's damned lucky to have me love her" Cole said as he stood up. He came back with two more beers.

"I often thinks she's lucky" Leo said as Cole handed him the beer. Cole nodded.

They drank the beer.

After while Cole said "Francesca told me she spoke to you."

"Yeah" Leo said.

"Okay?" Cole asked.

"Need to think about it" Leo said.

"Okay" Cole said.

They both drank beer.

"Better go" Leo said".

Cole nodded.

Cole sighed. " Leo its, th.. its goo.."

Leo nodded "Yeah."'

As they left the bar Cole said angry and hurt" I just don't get why I have to go through this with her all the time. Its on, its off, its not really off but she wants space or time to find some answers and then she wants me.' As they walked he thrust his hands in his pockets "I don't get why I have to go through all this I'll love you to eternity but I don't want you in my life and then I want you and I can hardly wait to have you. I don't get why I have to put up with it."

"Because you fell in love with Phoebe" Leo said, half turning to look at him "If you didn't want to put up with the garbage you should have fallen in love with some-one else."

'Who?" said Cole snorting.

"Well I always thought Prue would have been interested if you'd asked" Leo said as Cole gapped at him "then all you would have had to worry about was doing what you were told."

Cole stopped in his tracks "You know Leo" he said" for an angel you can be a nasty little bastard."

Leo laughed "I'll call you I the morning. Just don't do anything stupid."

"The only thing I want to do is go home, Leo" Cole said quietly.

"Be patient" Leo said putting his hand on Cole's shoulder before glancing around to see no one was watching and orbing away.

Cole sighed and walked back to the hotel, realising as he walked, as painful as was, whatever fit Phoebe was having about him, this time, he was not carrying the deep overwhelming pain of isolation and being alone.

Paige had worked quite late that night and then had a meal with Mark. She had finally got used to the idea that she was more or less dating Mark, since the night he had removed her credit card from her hand when she went to pay dutch and said firmly "No."

"But why not" she said. "Mark leaned over, gently putting his mouth on hers and kissing long, slow and deep.

"That's why not" he said. "Is it a problem?"

"I don't know. I guess not" Paige said.

She had got in the habit of staying over Mark's place one or two nights a week. This night he had followed her home, so she could drop her car off. Leaving it at the car park at the community centre was not a good idea. Paige was relieved to see Cole's car was not there although Phoebe's was. "Come on in while I get a few things" she said to Mark brightly, knowing Cole was not around to give Mark a hard time.

The manor seemed peculiarly quiet when she went in, no classical music clashing with TV sets, no voices. With so many people in the manor these days quiet was not a usual state. Paige fearing something horrible, something magic called nervously "Hey"

Piper to her relief answered "Kitchen."

Paige went into the kitchen, followed by Mark and found Piper in a silent kitchen sitting at the table staring at the wall, half a glass of wine beside her.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked apprehensively.

"Cole and Phoebe broke up" Piper said.

"What" said Paige stunned. "Why?"

"Actually they did not break up" Piper said" Phoebe told him to get out."

"Why" said Paige stunned, as Mark stood awkwardly at the kitchen door.

"She says there's some-one else" Piper said. "But Cole doesn't believe her."

"Yeah. Well Phoebe falling for someone else is as likely as.." Paige "It isn't even a consideration. He can tell anyway, how she feels" Paige added, forgetting Mark was there.

"He says she still loves him" Piper said ignoring Mark "and he's really pissed at her and so am I. We just get this family together. Its okay and she… I could wring her neck." and suddenly Piper realised Mark was standing at the door.

Paige following Piper's glance, turned toward Mark.

"You obviously don't need me here" he said quietly "I'll go Paige. We can do this another time." And he turned to go.

Paige nodded and started to follow him out. " Where's Cole?" She asked.

"At the Belview" Piper said "its okay Leo is over there with him, making sure he's not alone."

Paige nodded "Good" she said. She followed Mark to the door. He opened it and went out. She stepped onto the porch behind him, pulling the door shut.

Paige leaned on the door and Mark turned back to her "You okay?" he asked.

Paige leaning on the door still holding the handle behind her back smiled "Yeah" she said taking a deep breath "Its none of my business, what goes on between Cole and Phoebe but" she looked up into Mark's soft grey eyes "Dammit it Mark" she insisted "he's family and she can't suddenly say he's not. Especially after everything she did to insist he is."

"You never know what goes on between two people," Mark said quietly.

Paige snorted, "Three days ago she was getting all teary just talking about how much they loved each other. They have this epic thing going. You have no idea what they went through, what we went through, so they could be together."

Mark reached over and pulled her toward him and Paige for a few minutes enjoyed the comfort of burying herself in some-one else. When Mark let her go she looked up at him shyly.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said "It'll be okay love" he added.

"Mark" Paige said "Thanks."

"You're welcome love" he said.

Paige went back to the kitchen trying to remember the last time she dated some-one she could just talk to. "I'd like to wring Phoebe's neck" she said to Piper.

"Line up" said Piper "That Mark, he's a nice man."

Paige shrugged" Yeah" she said.

"Where's it going?" Piper asked distracting herself.

"He's a nice guy" Paige said. " But you know, he's just a friend, nothing serious or anything."

'Isn't it?" said Piper wryly.

"He's fourteen years older than me" Paige said " Anyway he's not that good looking" she added.

Piper smiled to herself.

"Is this just a storm in a tea cup" Paige asked Piper "Between Cole and Phoebe, just another drama?"

"I think this is serious," Piper replied.

"And he isn't evil, hasn't done anything bad?" Paige said.

Pipe shook her head "He has no idea what the problem is."

"I'd like to wring Phoebe's neck" Paige said.

"Line up" said Piper.

The next evening Cole sat at a table near the harbour looking out at Alcatraz. He had been tied up with court cases all day and one or other of the family had been calling, every hour or so, almost on a roster he suspected. He had eventually needed to tell Paige he wanted to be alone to think a few things out that evening, but he was grateful, very, very grateful and more than a little surprised.

The misery and evil of the view of Alcatraz exactly suited his mood. He and Phoebe often wandered down around the harbour, especially in the times when neither of them had been working and the only way they entertained themselves was each other's company.

The tourists and visitors, in groups and happily on holiday made him feel more aware of being alone. He watched a very young couple walking together, the boy with his arm possessively around the girl's shoulder's and the girl arched against him.

"I wonder if she promised she would be with him for eternity" Cole thought bitterly and then smiled cynically a few minutes later, as a women walking beside another man suddenly turned on him and hissed some words at him and stalked off. "Bet she promised to be with you for eternity too buddy" he thought.

He stared morosely into the latte and a half eaten hamburger beside him and then pushed the plate away. He looked up at Alcatraz again and then almost caught the table as he felt the world around him spin off balance. Cole glanced around carefully. The feeling was similar one he sometimes got if Arturo came near him outside the magic protection of the nexus of Arturo's house or the manor but he could see nothing. He glanced through the crowd straining to see any sign and then shut his eyes to feel the spirit winds, and whilst there was nothing untoward from them as he opened his eyes he still felt the harbour spin. He shut them again and opened them and looked up at a man staring down at him from behind dark glasses.

The man was tall, very tall and thin and his lank hair was cut roughly. He wore very dark clothes, and a long dark coat hung off his spare frame.

Cole wondered why he did not have demon written across his forehead and yet he seemed to melt so much in the surroundings he doubted passerbys would have ever noticed his presence. Cole half stood then sat as the man sat opposite him. Cole had got used to the eerie feeling of the ex-demon not quite humanity of Arturo, but this one, this guardian was highly unnerving.

Proctor removed his dark glasses, his thin satanic face taking on a smile that was almost a leer "Well met Belthezor" he said in the old demonic greeting "I am Proctor."

"It had to be one of you" Cole answered not quite knowing the protocol. In the underworld old demons held their place in the hierarchy but this was not the underworld.

Proctor raised his eyes, knowing well what Cole was thinking.

"You have a reason to find me" Cole asked still feeling very awkward.

"It is time..to meet you" Proctor answered "but yes I have a reason."

"Shit" thought Cole remembering how much Francesca disliked the other demon guardians and understanding why.

Proctor in a word or two ordered coffee and Cole watched barely hiding his amusement as the demon took 4 sugars. Sweet tooth demon guardian of he Great Plan he mused.

"You have heard of me?" Proctor asked.

Cole nodded "Yes Francesca told me of you" he answered.

"What does she say of me?" asked Proctor dryly.

Cole gulped "Um… I.."

"Just so" said Proctor smiling but this time the smile went to is eyes "I love Francesca too" he added.

And Cole laughed.

The smile left Proctor's thin face "I watch" he said. "I see things"

Cole nodded.

Proctor continued "Your business is your business and my business is mine, as is Therold's, as is that of all guardians. But" he said quietly "when I see things that should be known I make it my business."

"Sure" answered Cole not knowing what else to say.

"And" added Proctor "The time had come to meet you" he added.

"Sure" said Cole "I'm glad."

"You know Arturo but have not met the others" Proctor asked. "Therold?"

'No" said Cole.

"Durand?" asked Proctor.

"Haven't had the pleasure" answered Cole.

"It isn't a pleasure" said Proctor.

"That's what Francesca says" Cole replied.

"Oh" said Proctor interested "Francesca has been dealing with Durand?"

Cole nodded and said "Some difficulty with offending wood nymphs with stories of demon bestiality and pigs."

Proctor laughed demonically.

"And monks with the subject of impotency" Cole added.

Proctor laughed, not demonically, to Cole's surprise. "Poor Francesca" he said "I must remember to offer her my sympathy" he grinned satanically" I do love Francesca" he said

Cole nodded, not quite knowing what was expected of him.

"I have watched you Belthezor" said Proctor sipping coffee" I know a little of you. You have some wisdom but you are rash. I see something that you need to know now, to avoid being.. tempted" and the pain he put into that word made Cole look at him sharply. " We need to assist each other sometimes, help resist the temptation to act rashly" Proctor said.

"I don't understand" Cole said,

"I rarely worry about the business of witches" Proctor said" but the business of the Charmed Ones lately has caught the attention of my friend Therold. A demon storing old lore and artefacts perhaps to create a faction within the loremasters and priests of the Underworld."

"I know," said Cole " But it's not my business. I felt nothing."

"No" said Proctor "it is the business of Therold not Belthezor. This is what I came to tell you."

Cole's head this time was spinning as much from the words as the presence of another guardian.

"I don't understand" Cole said again.

"No" said Proctor "I will make it clear. The demon who undertakes this work is called Elisheeva. Did you not hear this in your family" he said as Cole's lips pursed and his eyes narrowed and he shook his head.

Proctor watched him.

"I understand" said Cole grimly.

"So do I" replied Proctor "Resist the temptation to interfere."

"I will interfere if my family need protection," Cole said.

"That is your business" answered Proctor "but as for the other…" Proctor stood up. He tossed some money on the table and Cole stood and held out his hand . Proctor shook it. "Therold's business is Therold's business" Proctor said.

"And mine is mine" Cole said "Thank you Proctor."

"It is no small thing" the guardian answered "If you see Francesca before me" he smiled sarcastically "give her my love." He turned and then "Belthezor" he said "we are not beyond being tempted. We just understand what we must do."

'Yes" Cole answered and shut his eyes for a second and when her opened them, Proctor was gone. Cole could still feel the balance move. He guessed Proctor was some where close by watching

He needed Francesca's advice on the demon Elisheeva and Phoebe.

"Francesca" he called. "Mrs Rinaldi:" but there was no immediate answer.

"Damn her" he muttered viciously. "Damn her."

Phoebe went to bed early the night after Cole left, after she told him to go. She was restless and miserable but needed to escape the not even remotely hidden censorship of her family. The empty bed felt big and lonely. She had not changed the sheets so it still smelt of Cole but he was missing and the she felt bereft. He was so much part of her life, even when he was somewhere else she felt as if she had lost a part of her soul. Which she had.

She looked around the room and realised when she had packed Cole's things yesterday how few of those things she has actually packed. There was a pile of books he had bought a couple of weekends ago still sitting on the edge of the bookcase. There was another stack of papers and computer discs on the table he used to keep his work papers. On her dresser were 2 sets of cuff links, several small things, lip balm, a brochure for a B&B, a law journal and an address book. She decided he wasn't going to get them.

And she had left half the clothes she had thought he didn't wear, in the closet. He was not going to get them either Phoebe decided.

She went into the ensuite and there were still things of his, after-shave, that had been given to him by a client as a Christmas present and he hated, a spare toothbrush and razor. More things he wasn't going to get.

In the laundry basket, there was still a considerable amount of his clothing ready to be washed. She pulled out a shirt that he had worn a couple of days ago and held it to her. Then she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She put her hand on her stomach and felt, searching again deep inside her for the dark mass of evil but could feel no black hole of emptiness, just something a little demonic.

"It's going go be all right" she said to Whosit. "I promise you it will be all right. Daddy is away for a while and when you hear from him he's going to be a bit pissed, but" she said to Whosit "He's a good man, a good person. He knows how to love" she said "so just ignore what he says for a little while. Its going to be all right" she said "he'll really want you when he gets over panicking about the Great Plan thing, and you'll need him." she explained to Whosit "He'll know how to help you understand your nature. He'll know how to show you the way to being good."

She pulled Cole's shirt up to her face.

"I'm trusting you Cole" she said" I'm trusting you with everything I have inside. I'm trusting you meant everything you ever said about loving me no matter what I did. About it being forever and without condition." She gulped down tears "I'm trusting you to love me Cole Turner" she said.


	10. Chapter 10

A Matter of Relativity

Part 2: Shame and Scandal in the Family

Chapter 10

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
William Shakespeare_

Cole sat in his office, chair swivelled toward the window that looked over a view of San Francisco which was one of the better ones to be had in the offices of Jackman, Carter and Kline. Over the last year or so there had been quite an amount of grizzling that given his status or lack of it in the firm why he kept the office and the Mercedes car. Sometimes when Jackman was being a prissy little bastard and questioning Cole's privileges against his value to the firm Cole was tempted to answer he got the privileges because he was one of the most powerful creatures in the realm. He got the privileges because he was an arbitrator of justice between good and bad, he got the privileges because he could smite everyone in the firm with a flick of his finger and more importantly he got them because he wanted them.

He told Francesca that he wanted to do it and she told him to resist the temptation. Knowing Jackman, Kline and Carter as she did, Francesca thought if he told them he was a Guardian, they would just want to put it on the letterhead and still complain about his erratic behaviour.

Cole sighed because neither the possession of power nor the role of Guardian was as far as he could see anything more than a complication in his life. Over the last months he had slowly and cautiously taken up the role of Guardian, something totally contrary to his nature, which was to act with reckless abandon. And it was hard, harder than anything he had been prepared for. When he had been warned that the road he chose was hard, unyielding difficult, he had somehow felt it would be a continuation of his own battle of the good and evil in his upbringing, his inheritance, but what he was finding was that he was caught in a terrible awful and awesome understanding of Good and Evil and consequences, and it left him in a plateau that without family and his work as a mortal would have been unbearable.

He had all the power he needed and more, he could smite, it had long since gone past kill or vanquish and it almost meant nothing. He and Piper argued loudly and often about personal gain because it was something of a sore point with Piper that he could if he wanted flick a finger and have anything he wanted and still could not make the glass in the front door demon proof. He tried to explain that when you had that much power and had no ambition for personal power or need of it; the concept of personal gain was almost non-existent. "Its like " he tried to explain "going to a flea market when you're the richest person in the world."

"But flea markets aren't about whether you can afford to pay for it" said Phoebe who had spent considerable time in flea markets dragging Cole along behind her, before and after she had a well paying job. "They're about the thrill of finding a bargain or a treasure. It's not about the money."

Cole remembered he had smiled at her, because for all her contradictory and contrary nature, something in their souls always connected and Phoebe understood and shared his deepest and sometime darkest moments and thoughts.

And right now he needed her understanding and sharing very badly. Three weeks ago, only three weeks she had told him without warning, without any explicable reason to get out of her life. And he was still aching and perplexed and confused about why she did it. He had not spoken to her because her sisters and Leo had reported almost daily that at the very mention of his name, at the prospect of seeing him, Phoebe worked herself into a state of hysteria that they could not deal with. And even if they had not, even from a distance he could feel the connection to her and the fear. And that is what left him in such a state. Phoebe loved him undeniably and apparently as passionately as ever and she was terrified of him.

And right now he needed Phoebe badly. He needed her support and he needed her understanding. Finding some-one to share the good things Cole was learning, was often harder than finding some-one to share the bad things. To find someone who would celebrate and congratulate without reservation was sometimes the hardest of all. He stared out the window and then before he could change his mind he dialled Phoebe's number at the Bay Mirror. He took a deep breath as she answered with her name and he said "Phoebe."

"Cole " she said "I .."

"Its not about us " he said "I need..I want to talk. "

"How did it go?" she asked.

"You know" he said hope in his voice.

"Of course" she said, "Paige told me."

"Oh" he said "I "

"How did it go?" she asked again.

"I just got the call" he said "Haven't told the partners yet, but I got it for them."

"Oh baby" she said and he had no doubt of the sincerity in her voice "I'm so proud you."

"No magic Phoebe" he said " well not much. Arlene stuffed up putting the final submission in order and I fixed it but other than that I did it just being a damned good lawyer."

"They can't appeal again" Phoebe asked concerned.

"No" Cole answered very pleased with himself. "That's the last appeal they get. Those disabled people get all the access they need. I won Phoebe" he said "I won by just being good at what I do."

"Baby " she answered, "I knew you could."

"I" he started to say.

"Cole don't," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I need time " she said and giving him something "It doesn't mean the end. I just need time, and I need you to keep away from me. I can't see you."

"I see," he answered almost giving up.

"You don't" she answered " but you will. I do love you " she said trying to give him what he needed.

"I know," he said "Why? Why aren't we together?"

"Because I need the time" Phoebe answered "Cole I love you" she said " and Baby I am so proud of you. But I knew you would" and before he could answer she hung up and left him staring at the phone, caught between anger and relief, until he finally put it down and walked over to Kline's office to give him the good news.

As she hung up the telephone Phoebe smiled to herself. She put her hand on her stomach. "You know" she told Whosit "demon, mortal or Guardian, you have got one very smart Daddy."

A week later, Cole found himself staring around the apartment where he had once lived as the Source and then miserably alone trying to find a life away from Phoebe. Once again Jackman, Carter and Kline were using it to entertain. The firm was celebrating and celebrating big time that they had won a decision in the last court of appeal in the pro bono case for mildly disabled people against a government department that had restricted their access to basic rights.

Strangely enough after fighting the case single handed, at the official announcement, all three senior partners had been with Cole at the defence table and in the press interviews after Cole had, to his amusement, been relegated to standing behind and to the left of the partners as they discussed the strategy that had won the case. He decided being a mortal lawyer was the best learning experience he could have for being a Guardian and dealing with the minions of Good.

At least he had not been there alone. Paige standing a little behind him and out of view of the cameras, firmly holding her non-boyfriend's Mark's hand had been outraged at the firm's behaviour.

Cole was both a little flattered and mightily surprised that regardless whether he was living at the Manor or not, at each of his appearances in front of the court one of Phoebe's, his family, had been there, just watching, being there for him. Except when Paige had been there, Mark had been with her. Mark said as an excuse, that it was an interest in justice and that made him watch the process and Cole had drawled " We all have our interests" to which Mark had smiled. But Cole was very grateful that in the test of what he always said he was, a damned good lawyer he was not alone.

As Cole shuffled uncomfortably at the reception, Piper beside him dug her hand into his ribs and told him to stop behaving like a bratty schoolboy. "I hate this," he said bending down to whisper in her ear. He had to bend down to whisper in Piper's ear because it was only when he was stuck with her so close that he realised just how short she was.

Paige with Mark in tow and Piper were at the reception. Leo was supposed to come but he had been called to a charge at the last minute, at least he said he was. Cole had been told, not asked, that the firm was having a big reception to celebrate and promote its win with most of its more important clients.

His not very efficient assistant, Arlene was involved in making arrangements for the reception, also without Cole being asked. She slyly said "I don't suppose you have anyone you want to include" happily informing him that she had been listening in on the telephone calls between him and his family about his recent and sudden separation from Phoebe. He had said no but Piper had insisted he was not going to sit through the whole process alone and he had reluctantly but not a little pleased told Arlene he would have four guests which had whittled down to three when Leo was called away.

Paige and Piper had apparently made a pact not to leave him alone through the whole process because even when partners had as a last resort been forced to introduce him to clients who wanted to meet the lawyer who actually tried the case, Piper determinedly hung on to his arm the whole time. When she decided that the partners were pushing at him to hard, on three occasions she insisted they were playing her favourite song and she had to dance or else.

"I hate this" Cole muttered leaning down to whisper into Piper's ear, during a soft slow romantic number.

"I thought you were the demon, ex-demon who was brought up to understand and respect ritual," Piper whispered pulling his head so close she could say it into his ear.

"You're a nasty little bitch Pip," he said pleasantly.

Piper laughed She pointed her finger at Paige and Mark swaying romantically and totally lost to their surrounding" Do you think that's for real?" she said into Cole's ear as he bent low.

"I know its for real, " he answered. "At least it is for Mark."

"I'm getting out of here for a while Piper" he said.

"I think you should" Piper whispered "Don't worry I'll keep an eye on Phoebe." she said "and thump some sense into her. Beaches?" she asked.

"I know of a few in Greece" Cole sighed "I need to, just think things out on my own." he sighed.

"We're a call or a shout away," Piper said, pulling his head down close so she could whisper. "Why are all these people watching so close?" she asked in a different voice.

"Hmm" he said into her ear "they wonder what goes on between us all. Arlene had passed the news on Phoebe and I are having problems, but five adults in the same house, you never know what happens."

"That's ridiculous" Piper whispered into his ear "and disgusting."

"I think so" Cole said smiling, the first time he had felt like smiling in weeks. And very glad he was not facing this nightmare of living without Phoebe alone.

The music finished and Piper still had her hand on Cole's shoulder as he ushered her off the small dance floor. " Want another drink?" he asked and Piper nodded. She turned around to look for Paige but Paige was lost in a corner with Mark. Piper hated just hated these functions where you knew no-one and you had to hang around pretending it was fine. When Cole came back with two glasses champagne, she took the glass and took a firm grasp on his other arm determined he was not going to leave her stranded when a voice behind her said "Piper honey" and she turned to see her father and his wife Margaret firmly clasping Victor's arm.

"Cole" Victor said tightly, using the excuse that Margaret had hold of his arm not to shake hands "Congratulations" he said in a voice that sounded like he meant anything but.

"I didn't know you were here," Piper said.

"Compton's does a lot of business with this firm" Margaret said with a smile and her eye fixed firmly on Piper's hand still hanging onto Cole. "We saw you two dancing" she said "Phoebe not here."

"Its not likely in the circumstances" Cole said tight, and catching a glare from Jackman who was near enough to see a tense discussion with representatives of one the firm's most important clients.

"Yes that's why I'm surprised to see Piper" Margaret said sweetly "Where's Leo?"

"Working" said Piper catching on. "Daddy why don't you and Margaret come for Sunday dinner,..with Leo" she said reaching to kiss him on the cheek and was almost grateful when Jackman came over to break up the group.

As they move away, Piper pulled Cole down to whisper "I so want to blow Margaret up."

"You can't " Cole whispered back "its personal gain"

"Damn" Piper hissed. "You don't have a problem with personal gain. Fireball her."

"Don't be a bitch. It would be wrong," he said wishing he did not have to bend in two to avoid being over heard "anyway I can resist temptation. Dammit."

Piper laughed "I love you too Cole" she said sarcastically not bothering to whisper as Margaret and Victor passed.

"Nite honey" said Victor a concerned look on his face.

"Nite PiperCole" Margaret said deliberately running their names together.

"Shut up Piper" Cole said hurriedly as she opened her mouth.

They finally got out of the party, to Cole and Piper's relief. Paige and Mark seemed to lost in their non-date to care.

Cole left Mark to drive Piper and Paige home.

"You know how to get hold of me," Cole said, "if you need me."

"Where are you going?" Paige asked.

"I need to get away for a while," Cole said.

"Good idea" Paige answered, giving him a quick hug as Mark watched. Piper looked at the expression on his face and knew that he was feeling very bitter about Phoebe's absence. She put he arms around him and pulled him into a hug "It'll be okay " she said whispering. "I'll thump her for if you like."

"Go ahead, no don't" he said softly returning the hug " thanks I... I mean it thanks" and looked up to notice Arlene passing him half wrapped around Henry Kline, both of them watching with interested smirks.

On the way home Piper sat in the hastily and not efficiently cleaned back seat of Mark's car. Piper was left wondering why one of her sisters could not attract a man who was tidy.

"You know Piper," said Paige turning around "You ought to be careful when you dance with Cole. Those people in the at firm have enough dirty minds about our living arrangements, and every time he bent down to talk to you, I could almost hear the snarky and bitchy comments about what was going on between you."

"Cole" Piper laughed, "That is so ridiculous..No-one could… Oops" she said "Did you see Dad and Margaret?"

"Yeah " Paige sighed.

"You know I'm half convinced Margaret thinks when Dad told her about us being wi …" and Piper stopped realising Mark was there, "Margaret thinks our sharing the house is something other than that."

"God Piper you're naïve" Paige said "haven't you noticed that Aunt Eleanor," Paige had been ordered to use family names for both Victor's sisters, "keeps making well funny little asides about us being there together. I swear when she dropped all those toddler clothes on your bed the other day, she checked the closets to see whether Leo really did share your room."

Piper groaned. "What Mark?" she said as he moved a little awkwardly.

"It is unusual " he said gulping a little, "not my business" he said.

"Don't stop now" Piper said grim.

"Ahh " Mark said, "Just looking at the way you all share. I mean doing it when there's no money, when you're kids or students is not.. exceptional but well Cole is a lawyer and Phoebe has a good job and your club well looks like its doing okay, so people just wonder."

"There's a good reason," Paige said as Piper thumped her in the shoulder.

"Haven't any of you ever considered moving out, setting up your own home?" Mark asked.

"Oh we've ah…considered it" Paige said, "We decided it was not a very good idea."

"Oh " said Mark.

…………………………………

Phoebe had had another long and miserable night alone at the manor except for Melinda and Whosit. She decided that after being used to the noise and arguments and company of her family, the only thing worse than being alone in The Manor was being alone in her, hers and Cole's, bed.

She was babysitting Melinda while the family went to the reception at Cole's law firm. She knew what was happening with him, the family made certain she did because telling her what was happening in Cole's life was about the only reason they had spoken to her in the last three weeks. That and when they needed her to fight demons and protect innocents and the Charmed Ones and the other witches had been doing a great deal of that in the last few weeks. Phoebe smiled to herself. Cole had been right about that. "Save the innocents and stop the plot." They had all been interfering with the satanic rituals that Elisheeva had been encouraging and assisting some of the near innocents, understanding the consequences and the soul harvesting by the demon was showing signs of desperation. And there was some evidence that rival factions, led by several upper-level demons, the hammer-headed Taskeel, Munda, a prodigy of the Brotherhood and the mysterious catlike Aya, were also looking to assert spiritual leadership in the demonic world to distract Elisheeva from chasing souls. Cole was right. Demons come and demons go. Save the innocents.

Phoebe had put Melinda to bed, as per orders from Piper. "Make sure you don't decide you are with bored her and throw her out of the house " Piper had ordered as she left. Phoebe spent the night writing her column, being miserable, wanting to be with Cole, wanting to tell them all how proud she was of him, how proud she was to be with him.

It crossed her mind suddenly just to tell him she was pregnant and trust he would feel like her about Whosit and protect their baby no matter what. Only what good would it do. It was not just Cole. Even if he did protect Whosit, there were other Guardians. Cole was not the most powerful of Guardians; Arturo had been prepared to destroy him if he did not choose the path of his destiny. There were her sisters who had been to hell and back because she was pregnant the last time and they were not going to believe this was much of a difference. There was Good which even Francesca said had acted rashly in the past when confronted by the powers they did not understand, and there was Evil which may not welcome the imminent birth of a being who could, perhaps challenge the hierarchy. All to be weighed against Phoebe Halliwell alone, and pregnant and wanting so badly to share this already dearly loved baby with its father. And yet right at that moment she was so tempted.

Phoebe had already written her column to about two months ahead, giving lots of advice about taking responsibility for your actions, not expecting other people to solve your problems and if you really love someone their wellbeing is far more important than your own desires.

About ten o'clock, Phoebe was suddenly overwhelmed by a rush of nausea. She wondered why they called it morning sickness because it was any time of the night or day sickness lately for her. Until a week ago Whosit had been content for Mommy to feel a little peaky, but this week the nausea had attacked her with a vengeance and the only answer seemed to be to go to bed. Fortunately, as her sisters were not speaking to her except to tell her how furious they were at the way she was treating Cole, they thought she was just sulking.

When she went to check Melinda before going to bed, the little girl, looking cute in a pink jump suit was in her cot but niggly and grizzly and as Piper wasn't home, Phoebe picked her up and took her to bed with her. She cuddled up to the baby and with a protective hand across he belly, her last thought was that at last she was snuggling up with two of her three favourite people in the world.

She was awoken a few hours later by the light snapping on and a very annoyed Piper stalking over to the bed

"She's got her own bed " Piper said bending over to pull her daughter out of Phoebe's arms. Phoebe's eyes opened wide and she sat up and fell back again, fighting down a wave of nausea. As Piper held Melinda, the baby still asleep cuddled closer. Having, usually, five adults in the house to rule, plus a grandfather and assorted Aunts and in laws, Melinda was quite happy to cuddle up to any-one who took her fancy, but nevertheless Mom was best, and Phoebe watching Piper with her daughter, felt her heart jump.

"If you can't stand sleeping alone " Piper said snakily as she held her daughter to her "I know a perfectly good ex-demon who in my opinion quite stupidly, would jump in with you at the drop of a hat."

Phoebe lay back keeping the comforter up to her chin, partly because if she moved she would throw up and partly because even at nine weeks Whosit was making its presence known in the form of a decided bump which Phoebe felt was grossly unfair because Melinda's presence had been totally hidden until Piper was more than 4 months pregnant. As she looked up into Piper's angry eyes, she suddenly could not help herself. She burst into tears. Piper sighed at her little sister, alone miserable.

"Phoebe what's wrong" she said sitting on the bed, and managing to hold Melinda against her, while pulling her sister's hand out from under the comforter and hold it. "Phoebe" Piper said "if you can't talk to me after all we've been through together. I know there's no-one else. You do nothing but work, save innocents and sleep."

"There is some-one" Phoebe insisted, "I talk to them everyday."

"Phoebe'" Piper said annoyed as she looked at her baby sister's drawn pale face and she softened "Phoebe" Piper said "Phoebe, why can't you be some-one other than Phoebe?"

"Because I'm Phoebe" Phoebe said through watery smile " Cole gave me that you know. Piper. He.. he made me like being Phoebe." And before Piper could say anything, Phoebe asked " how did tonight go?"

Piper sighed tempted not to answer. "As you'd expect," she said. "Firm giving him a hard time. He should leave. Its not like he has to work. He's this damned powerful Guardian after all."

"Yeah he does have to work" Phoebe said "A guardian is what he is but the work, it's you know what Mark says " and she giggled as Piper sucked in her breath "Its what Mark says, working is not about money, its about self respect and dignity. But Cole does need to get away from that firm."

"Phoebe" Piper started to say. She sighed "Half the firm there seemed to think Cole and I are having it on because my husband wasn't there and I danced with him."

"I thought they thought he was having it on with Paige" Phoebe said surprised.

"So does Margaret" Piper said grimly. "Thinks there's something going on between Cole and me."

"No Margaret thinks we're all having an um interesting relationship together" Phoebe said.

"You now about that?" said Piper.

"God you're naive Piper'" Phoebe answered, "That's what she thinks witches covens are about."

"Stupid bitch" said Piper." Cole. Ickk," she said.

"I need to go to sleep" Phoebe said quickly before she got into to deep conversation with her sister.

Piper sighing stood up "Good night" she said lifting Melinda.

"Can I have her?" Phoebe asked from under the comforter.

"My daughter is not a comfort toy," Piper said severely and then seeing her sister's pale, teary face sighed and gave Melinda to her aunt. Melinda was not remotely concerned. She blew a bubble and sighed in her sleep. In her experience, everybody who came into her world naturally wanted to hold her and cuddle her.

Cole spent three weeks supposedly alone, but not very in Greece. When he told the firm, he was taking time off, the word erratic was repeated on several occasions. He offered hopefully to resign, let his contract go but they were not quite willing to let him resign when he had just orchestrated one of their most successful wins the firm had had in the decade, so he took leave of absence leaving Arlene to field the clients and wondering how far the course of justice would be set back.

He spent hours sitting on Greek Island beaches watching the Aegean Sea and not coming to any conclusions and very much against his inclinations, also spent time in Arturo's house. He learnt quite a number of things there, including shimmering people out of sight without touching them, the difference between good port and bad, Metaxa brandy made your upper lip numb, even when you are a demon, ex-demon and that it was possible to live an eternity on the memory of love, without regret.

Francesca found him on several occasions, catching him sitting on beaches alone. She complained about the sand and said she was only keeping contact. She flatly refused to offer any sympathy or advice about Phoebe except to tell Cole if he did not want to put up with her fits and starts he should have fallen in love with some-one else other than Phoebe. She also made him laugh about her latest tribulations with Durand. There was certain beach in Naxos, overlooking the island of Paros that in an eternity Cole would never be able to visit without a vision of a porn star and elf and a demon/guardian explanation of the best use of honey. Only he bitterly regretted not having Phoebe with him to share the story.

And the spirit winds caught him twice with deep and impossible to ignore messages to interfere in the cause of justice, once when demons wanted to exact a penalty on Faustian deal with an ignorant genie. Once when some good witches gave into the temptation to exact vengeance on a coven of warlocks, and for the first time he had to take the step of preventing the vengeance at a cost and consequence, as Cole saw the Angel of Death answer his calling. Francesca had a very long hard night with him.

Francesca refused to compromise on what he had done. "It was necessary and had to be done." She said "and realistically that is not the first witch you have killed."

"You don't use gentle words do you" Cole said to her.

"No" Francesca said, "The witch is gone at your hand. You killed her. And it was necessary. She was given..other choices but she chose corruption and worse she chose to try and corrupt those around her."

"I hate this" Cole said.

Francesca answered seriously "That will be your salvation."

………………………………………………..


	11. Chapter 11

A Matter of Relativity

Part 2: Shame and Scandal in the Family

Chapter 11

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

Three weeks after Cole had left to hide his sorrows in Greece Phoebe lay in bed, alone and feeling very sorry for herself. No-one else was home, Leo was working, Piper was at the club and Paige was out on a non date with Mark. Well Melinda was home, sound asleep and Phoebe had checked her before she came to bed, but the sleep that came to Melinda so easily, alluded Phoebe. She missed Cole with a desperate ache and wanted nothing more than to feel him, beside her, to see the special smile, smell him, have him touch her.

She worried about him, and thought about him and hoped about him.

Phoebe lay alone in the bed she had shared with Cole until seven weeks ago, unable to sleep and missing him. She had left the cell phone beside her bed because Piper always called to check on Melinda so Phoebe was not surprised when it rang after midnight. She answered "Piper, Melinda's okay"

"I'm glad to hear it" Cole replied snakily.

Phoebe's heart went thump as she heard his voice. She tried to answer but her voice did not come.

"Phoebe" Cole asked irritated "Are you there?"

"Yes" she finally breathed, the ache almost overwhelming her. "What do you want?" she asked.

"You of course" he answered with a viciousness she knew hid his hurt.

"Where are you?" Phoebe asked hurting herself.

"San Francisco" he replied "Can I see you?"

"No" she bit out tight, sharp.

"Why not?" he insisted.

"Because I can't see you, not know not.. not for a while" she answered sadly.

He cut the connection and Phoebe lay in bed crying, clutching the phone. She sobbed and was still crying when the phone rang again" Piper" she started to say.

"I'm not Piper" Cole bit out. Phoebe sniffed trying to hold back the tears.

"Phoebe are you crying?" he asked softening.

She sniffed.

"I promised myself I would never make you cry again" Cole said sadly.

"Well don't make promises you can't keep buster" she snapped and cut the line.She lay there for nearly 10 minutes and then picked up the phone and redialled.

Cole answered "What."

"Where are you?" Phoebe asked.

"At the Belview" he answered "Can I see you?" he asked.

"No Cole" she said "You can't see me."

"Why?" he asked, "Phoebe I love you and I don't even understand why I can't see you." he pleaded.

"I just have to be away from you for a while" she whispered.

He sighed and started to say why and stopped "Cole" Phoebe pleaded, "Promise me you won't try and see me."

He sighed and finally said yes. Then he added "That's it then?"

She believed him and trusted his word" Thank you" she said, then hesitatingly asked" Can we talk?" She heard the sigh come down the phone, and could visualise the anger and annoyance on his face.

"Why?" he asked again.

She gave him a lifeline "I want to hear your voice."

This time he laughed, bitterly but he did not hang up and they talked, about where he had been with Arturo, about what he had been doing, about her job, about what had happened with her family and he even got a laugh from her about the elf, and the porn star and the honey.

"I wonder if Francesca will ever decide she can't deal with Durand any longer?" Phoebe asked. She finally had to end the call nearly an hour and half later when Melinda started to cry.

As she got up Cole asked" What happens now?"

"Promise me you won't try and see me" Phoebe asked hurting.

"I said I wouldn't" Cole snapped.

"I'll call you tomorrow" Phoebe promised.

Phoebe went to Melinda and changed her, then surprisingly managed to sleep for a few hours. She awoke at seven feeling ill, and washed out but got up, thinking herbal tea would help, and slipped downstairs to the kitchen. Leo was sitting at the bench reading the morning papers and drinking coffee. He wished her good morning and then said "Feebs honey you don't look to good."

She made some tea and then sat very still, fighting the illness and discomfort "I did not get much sleep last night" she said.

"I know" Leo said "you don't sleep very well alone" and this time he was not offering her any sympathy. She did not answer. Leo in exasperation said, "Are you ever going to tell us why you broke up with Cole?"

Phoebe stared into her cup. Leo tried again "Are you ever going to tell Cole why?"

"How do you know I didn't?" she asked defiantly.

"Because he told me of course" Leo answered.

"Oh" said Phoebe

"I take it you have no objection if I see him" Leo asked.

"I'd be glad of It" Phoebe answered "We talked a lot last night, and he sounds so hurt but I can't see him at the moment."

Leo's exasperation showed and Phoebe finally could not stand it any longer. The illness, the fears of the last few months suddenly overwhelmed her and she started to cry "Leo if I talk to you, it is as my whitelighter not my brother in law, you can't tell Piper or Paige. Or Cole."

Leo seriously considered saying no and then relented and nodded.

"I'm pregnant" Phoebe said simply" three months."

"Cole?" Leo breathed.

"Who else? Phoebe snapped as Leo turned pale as all the implications hit him "I didn't think it really possible."

"Well apparently he is still corporal and still human and he can" Phoebe said ironically.

Leo was silent realising that Phoebe was suffering.

"I could not tell anyone," she said, "because you would all be so frightened. I know what you're thinking, the danger. What if it is like the last time?"

She started to cry, "Because I know what you would all say," she said "Don't take the risk, better not" she half choked "to have it."

"Don't you think it would be better if we talked about this as a family?" Leo asked slowly.

"No" Phoebe answered" Because I was so frightened this baby could be evil, that at first I could maybe have let you convince me and I had to give it a chance. Leo, it is Cole's and my baby. I had to give it a chance."

"And if it turns out to be evil?" Leo asked trying to sound matter of fact when he felt no such thing.

Phoebe smiled a teary smile" I don't feel it evil Leo, I feel some magic but nothing evil and I knew last time right from the start it was evil."

"What magic?" Leo asked worried.

"Don't know yet" Phoebe answered" Perhaps the baby is empathic..like Cole's human magic or a witch." She gulped "A little demonic I think, maybe just a bad temper. "

"Why don't you tell Cole?" Leo asked wondering where this would all end.

Phoebe started to cry again "Because he would want to protect me, maybe protect me from my baby, maybe try and do something to destroy the baby and he would never forgive himself afterward. I will tell him after the baby is born or when I'm sure its safe" She smiled "He loves me enough, he'll forgive me."

"And you don't think he has a right to a choice" Leo said.

Phoebe's chin came up. "No Leo " she said primly "He's not getting a chance and he's not getting a choice."

"And you have the right to decide this for him" Leo said.

"Yes Leo " Phoebe answered firmly. "I do. I love him Leo. I wish there was a word I could find that meant more than love, but all I can say is I love him. If he makes a choice he's going to betray some-one. If he protects me, he'll betray his calling, everything he fought so hard, and suffered so much to be." Her voice shuddered "And if he doesn't protect me and Whosit, he'll betray me and all the trust we ever had. So no Leo he isn't getting a choice. I love him to much to give it to him."

Leo sighed, "I don't know what to say. I don't even know who to ask for help."

Phoebe was vehement "You talk to any-one about this, Cole, the Elders my sisters and I swear I will never forgive you. Leo please I am so frightened about this baby. I think, I believe it is all right. I'm lucky Leo. You know I am. Cole loved me turned to Good for me, against what odds. Leo but I can't tell any-one because I'm not strong enough to fight them. There is nothing either you, or Piper or Paige or the Elders could tell me that I don't know but this baby is, its really come from Cole and my ..from our love and I have to protect it. "

She smiled through her tears. "Leo each day feels better. As the baby becomes stronger, everything feels so …. Good and it didn't before. Last time, I knew. Leo I have no evil powers, my body is just normal."

Leo sighed in exasperation "For so many reasons this is wrong for you to deal with alone. If the baby is evil, wouldn't this secrecy be what it wanted; If it's not, for you to go through a pregnancy alone without the baby's father, its not right."

"Leo," Phoebe answered gently "I just told you and nothing happened, the baby is not stopping me telling you. Melinda interfered more with her magic."

"Piper is a more powerful witch than you Phoebe" Leo said softly "There was more magic for her to use, this one may need to get stronger before it can use your magic."

"Leo" she insisted " I'm its mother" and Phoebe savoured the word. "This baby depends on me, to protect it from any-one who would injure it, including people who love me."

'Oh Phoe…be" Leo sighed "You're asking a great deal, that I keep this quiet."

"I know," she said, giving him a hug.

Leo orbed into the hotel room where Cole was staying. "What do you want?" Cole said waking up disoriented and wondering what the orbs were.

"Came to see if you're okay" Leo said. "Nothing else" He looked at Cole's three week beard "You're not back at work" he asked.

"Haven't told them I'm back, " Cole said.

"Are you going to?" Leo asked.

Cole shrugged. "Eventually" he said "Perhaps, probably" he said wryly.

He went into the bathroom and showered and returned to the room to dress. Leo was standing on the small balcony watching the view of the harbour. "Nice view" he said turning to Cole.

"I like looking at the harbour " Cole answered.

Cole dressed in rather crumbled jeans and an expensive dark grey sweater he picked up off the floor. He crawled around under the bed and found a leather loafer. It took him a few minutes to find the other one behind the bathroom door. "Piper and Phoebe are never going to turn you are they" Leo asked with a smile, indicating the mess that was Cole's room.

"In a few things" Cole answered. They walked down to the harbour and found a café. Leo ordered coffee and Cole to his surprise suddenly discovered he was hungry for the first time in a long while and ordered a full breakfast.

After a few minutes almost safe silence Cole started to say "Why?" then stopped an asked bitterly "Do you know how many times I have said that word in the last six weeks" He looked at Leo "I suppose if you knew you wouldn't tell me" Cole sighed bitterly"

Leo did not met his eyes "Even if Phoebe told me why, I'm not sure I would understand why."

Cole answered regretfully "I take it Phoebe told you we spoke last night". He stopped shovelling food in his mouth "Leo I've had it. This is one time to many. She says she loves me but I've been to the well one time to many times. I no longer have the strength to fight her or fight for her."

"That's not what you'll believe tomorrow" Leo said as Cole shrugged. He took a deep breath and made his decision "Cole, if you love her enough to understand her and I think you always have. Well if you can just accept that Phoebe does things because she is Phoebe" and Leo caught Cole's smile "I wouldn't give up. I am pretty certain time will fix this one."

"Until the next one" Cole said.

"No" Leo answered giving Cole what he could "I think this time maybe you ought to be patient more than usual because I think, I think this time, it really is just Phoebe being Phoebe. It will be okay in time."

Leo heard the ringing. "I have to go" he said slowly "Cole keep in touch." And he slipped off leaving a one time source of all evil staring at an empty waffle plate and remembering, a time not so long ago when Leo had come threatening him and demanding he leave the family alone, and thinking how things had changed.

Leo orbed off to a Canadian charge who had a warlock problem and fixed the problem. He returned to the manor to find Phoebe working away on her column looking pale and worn out. Leo shook his head. And not for the first time contemplated the effect that Phoebe's falling in love with Cole, had had on magic and their lives and the universe in general.

Leo made himself coffee and glanced at Phoebe working away, and then his thoughts turned to pondering the story of the witch and the demon. This girl was the one that could attract to the point of madness the demon of the century, turn him away from evil, and inspire the Guardian he became, to a level of fidelity and passion he never even questioned.

Leo was creature who saw time spans and perspectives and he knew, although he would never say it in the family that he was watching a legend grow, a romance that in the annals of Good and Evil would be the basis of myth for eons to come. Darryl had once described the love Cole and Phoebe had for each other as epic and it occurred to Leo that it was a great deal easier to talk of a myth than to live it. And he wondered how in the future these two lovers would be judged.

Phoebe was a pretty girl, sweet, she could be beautiful in some incarnations. She was not perfect by any means. Loving and lovable, caring and generous, in panic she could turn on any-one near. She had a wisdom of the ages and sometimes could be so headspinningly foolish, that her actions were incomprehensible. A girl who loved to well but not always wisely, felt everything to much, acted to much on her heart and her impulses, thought to much or never thought at all. Contradiction upon contradiction, her mood shifts, her courage, her absorption with herself all fused into the complex little girl who sat typing advice for every-one but herself.

The best of her was so special and the worst of her, well to love Phoebe was to have to find a way to deal with the worst of Phoebe and sometimes the best of her. Outside her family and himself, the demon that Cole had been and who still dictated much of what he was, seemed to be the only being who could deal with Phoebe Halliwell and even he seemed overwhelmed at the cost to himself.

Because of the girl sitting typing, hair in a pig tails, glasses no makeup, wearing one of Cole's shirts over loose track pants, a complex creature of myth, caught between good and evil, lightness and darkness, found the courage to cross to the light, found the strength, but why her. If some-one in the future, asked Leo what was she really like, he was not sure he could answer anymore then than now. 

To explain why she could inspire the epic story that he was witnessing, all Leo could think to say was she was some-one who was able to love. What Cole loved about her was her frailty, her emotion, her belief in him, the fact that no matter how she faltered and lost her way she never lost her ability to love.

If Cole had ever had any illusions about her, he had long since lost them and yet he still loved her, as intensely, indeed far more than he had when he first walked away evil, from all he had known, for her. Was that the answer, in the end the best of her was some-one who could be loved, some-one who could love and Cole seemed to inspire her to find the best of herself. And as for the worst of her. At least there was little risk of life for those around her ever being bored. They could be angry, frustrated, irritated, infuriated but never ever bored.

Phoebe tried to be casual when she told her sisters Cole was back, but her voice shook and both exchanged concerned glances. In bed that night Piper tried to talk to Leo, but he knew to well her ability to push him until he gave in and he pretended he desperately needed sleep.

Consequently for the second morning in a row Cole found himself awakened by family, demanding he talk to them.

Piper bounced into the room carrying Melinda "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were back?" Piper demanded.

"From where " Cole asked, sleepy and not quite with it. He rarely slept much lately and was pissed that Piper had woken him from the second good sleep he had had in weeks.

"For god's sake stop being obtuse" Piper snapped " we need to talk."

"Some people might think my ex- sister in law being here while I'm in bed , not dressed, a little odd," Cole said.

"What" Piper answered, " I live with you. Anyway I've got Leo: What have you got that would interest me?"

"Shut up Piper" Cole said. "And turn around."

"You're embarrassed" Piper started to laugh.

"Shut up Piper " Cole said as Piper turned around still laughing.

Cole shook his head bemused and looked around at the assorted clothing lying on the floor before he found a pair of jeans and some new underwear in a shopping bag. 

Cole went into the bathroom to get dressed. He left the door open while Piper told him she was getting very worried about Phoebe. "You've got to get through to her" Piper told him.

"She won't tell me" Cole sighed.

"Well you must be able to do something" Piper muttered.

"Well whatever it is I don't know what I" Cole muttered as he came out of the bathroom. At that point Melinda decided she had been ignored long enough, reached out her arms to him, and Cole unhesitatingly moved to Piper and took the baby. Melinda gurgled happily as he lifted her.

"Why can't you do that with Phoebe?" Piper muttered.

"I thought I could" Cole answered lifting the little girl high above his head.

Cole took Piper back to the café and bought her coffee while he had breakfast. As they came out of the hotel, Piper stopped.

"What?" he asked still tucking his shirt in.

"I think I just saw one of my cousin's wife, Aunt Eleanor's daughter in law," Piper said.

"Who cares?" Cole answered disinterested as they walked over to a nearby café, where he ordered waffles and Piper stayed with the coffee. Melinda was supposed to have milk but mostly she had waffles.

"What's wrong with Phoebe?" Cole asked quietly.

Piper shook her head "Cole she won't talk to me. But" she said, " I think whatever it is you'll know as soon as you see her. Which is the only reason I can think of that she had to get rid of you."

"I promised her I wouldn't " Cole said over a second plate of waffles.

"Break it," said Piper.

"Don't tempt me " he smiled "I mean it" he said "But if I break my word to her, then I destroy everything I did to get her to trust me. Wasn't a get out clause that said I could break it when it wasn't convenient."

"Convenient, even if its something like a possession, that you'll be the only one who would know" Piper said "Like when the Source took you over and we couldn't tell."

"You'd have been able to tell if you looked properly" Cole answered sharply "Paige could."

Piper just looked at him "You arsehole " she said deliberately. "I'm trying to make sure that doesn't happen this time." she said "Cole I know you love Phoebe but she's my sister. You haven't got sole rights."

"I.. I know this isn't about me" he gave in '"In fact I'm damned sure its one of her stunts but I'm not risking turning one of her stunts into something worse. Have you got any reason to suspect that Phoebe is acting like she isn't Phoebe?" Cole asked.

"I've got every reason to believe that Phoebe is acting exactly like she's Phoebe" Piper said almost laughing.

"Then I suppose when it suits her, she'll want, me back" he sighed. "and I'm not risking that breaking my word to her."

"Then if you just say thank you and agree to it you deserve all the stuff she's putting you through," Piper said but she was smiling. She gathered purse, Melinda and other assorted things she had brought with her.

"I'll be in touch," she promised.

"I wasn't planning on thanking her for it" Cole said, "I was just planning on agreeing to it."

Having seen Leo and Piper, Cole half expected that Paige would come knocking on his door soon. That night he had coffee in the café, somehow did not feel like eating, wandered the streets, interfered with a robbery which caused a ripple in the spirit winds but he did not care, worked a little on some vague plan for the future and could no longer stand it, so in the early hours of the morning he dialled Phoebe's number. She answered sleepy and hesitant.

"Just me" he said.

"Have you any idea what time it is" Phoebe asked.

"A long time without you" Cole answered.

"Cole" she said warning him.

"Okay, okay" he answered," Talk to me."

"What about?" she asked.

"You" he replied and sighed with pleasure at the sound of her voice. He told her Leo and Piper had visited, she told him about her job and her boss being a bitch and somewhere around 5.30 am she reluctantly said she had to get some sleep and wished him goodnight, feeling happier and less frightened than for sometime.

Before she finished the call Phoebe sighed a little weepy "Cole, I know what I have with you. And I couldn't bear to think of a life without you. Just in case I need to say so you know. Everything I'm goi.. I went through because of you, it's.. it was worth it because of you."

"What am I going to know if I see you Phoebe " Cole asked and his voice was not gentle.

"Mostly that I love you " she answered truthfully. "But you promised."

"I know," he said and relented "Cheer up Baby " he said, "I also promised you, you couldn't make me stop loving you by being a difficult little madam."

"I'm counting on it " she whispered and cut the call.

Cole lay awake for an hour, just hearing her voice in his head and then finally fell asleep.

He was awakened mid morning by Paige banging on his door and calling his name. He jumped out of bed and found the underwear and pants that he had left close to the bed and pulled them on, not bothering to do up the fly. He opened the door Paige barged in "I..we ..need your help" she said.

"Good morning" he said reaching down to zip up his pants, which made Paige, put her hands on her hips and pout. "I can't help you with magic and you know it '

"I need a lawyer not a Guardian," she said.

"Who did you kill?" he asked.

"That bloody Elisheeva" Paige muttered.

Cole froze "Vanquish it did you" he said in an odd voice.

"No" Paige said "Maggie, one of the witches you saw at that meeting, got a lock on a list of ceremonial athames it was looking for in a private collection, in some movie star's place down in LA.'"

Cole raised his eyebrows.

"Didn't surprise me either" Paige said.

"I orbed her and Phoebe and Piper up there" Paige said "only I think it was a set-up because the demons came but a couple of the vanquish fodder were in mortal form and when Maggie threw an athame there was a body left, I got Piper and Phoebe out but security guards caught Maggie, with body."

"That's a smart demon," Cole said.

"How the hell do they get vanquish fodder minions to let themselves get vanquished" Paige asked.

"Promise of resurrection to upper level" Cole said.

"That's one scary demon," Paige said. Cole sighed and then smiled a little to himself. 

"Come on" she demanded grabbing his arm.

"Shoes " he said glancing around the clothes on the floor.

"You live like a pig" Paige told Cole accusingly.

"None of your business" he said defensively.

"Don't be stupid," she told him. "Shoes" she said and a pair of black loafers flew into her hand then as an after thought she said "socks" and located a pair of blue socks, not clean.

"Not those ones" Cole said.

"What does it matter" Paige asked as he crawled around the floor and found a clean pair in a laundry bag "The sad thing is, you know Cole, you just don't function in a mortal world without Phoebe do you?"

"What's the point?" he said.

"Can you find a way to talk them out of arresting Maggie." Paige asked.

"You don't need a lawyer " he said, "Elisheeva just crossed the line. You need a guardian. Would not help the balance for the police to start asking questions about magic."

"Are you sure?" Paige asked.

"I can feel it, rippling" he said" Nothing disastrous. Unless you want me to stay here so you can meet Durand."

"Next time" Paige said and orbed.

"Damn Elisheeva " he muttered almost to himself and shimmered.

"Why?" asked Paige curiously as they came out of the shimmer and orb outside some high security gates in a Beverly Hills.

"Why what?" he said.

"Why damn Elisheeva?" Paige asked.

"For being to clever," he said. "Where's Phoebe " he asked hopefully.

"Not here" Piper said slipping out from behind a palm tree where she was trying to pretend she was a tourist checking out movie star homes. "Took you long enough" she told Paige.

"Cole had to put his pants on " Paige said smirking.

"Phoebe called Leo and made him take her home." Piper said watching Cole's face fall.

"Where's the lawyer outfit?" she told Cole.

"You need a guardian not a lawyer," he said looking at the lights on in the house. "Just have to get what's her name Maggie out of there."

"We could have done that, " Piper said.

"And I'll screw up the evidence " he added, as Piper started to open her mouth "that's something I do know how to fix." he said dryly.

"Just get in there and freeze the place," he said and Paige orbed Piper in to the house. Maggie was being held in a corner while a well known actor who looked considerably, older, shorter and balder than he did on screen was complaining about being stalked by fans and insisting he had been threatened by the crazy female murderer.

Maggie looked nervous and uncomfortable, but as a good witch she did not freeze "I'll get you out of here" Paige said going to her. "They got anything of yours."

"My wallet" Maggie said. "They've written all the details down."

Piper carefully went over to where a policeman had the wallet and removed it. "Everything there?" she asked.

Maggie checked. "They have my name and fingerprints and.."

"We'll fix it" said Piper "Get her out of here" she ordered Paige and Paige sighing orbed a very frightened Maggie. Cole appeared half a second after they had gone.

"I just realised" Piper said, " You're going to have to get me back. Eeek."

"If you want to look around, you better do it before I fix this up" Cole told Piper.

"Isn't that helping witches business?" Piper asked.

"Professional courtesy" Cole said smiling.

Piper went over to where the actor was frozen and walked around him "'There goes another fantasy" she said.

"What" said Cole.

"They did use a butt double in that last movie," she said. '"And" she said looking around the room where a number of swords and twisted daggers and dildo shaped items were on the floor "he has some interesting collecting habits. These are very demonic."

"I do know that " Cole smirked.

"I had a thought" she said and carefully pushed up the actor's shirt sleeve. There were five half moon marks on his arm "He's a god damn demon Cole" she said.

"He's not a demon," Cole said glancing at them. "He's a god damned, and I mean god-damned mortal seduced into evil through a Faustian deal. Sold his soul."

.

"That explains all the acting awards when he can't act." Piper said. "Which demons did he make the deal with?"

"That explains a lot of inexplicable things that happen, " Cole said grinning. When Piper put her head on the side, he explained "Faustian deals and gross stupidity. What do you want to do with all that demonic ceremonial stuff lying around?" He glanced at the marks "Old Source" he said. "Nothing sinister."

"Leave it "Piper said "He payed a high price for it. I've seen what I have to see."

"Ah " said Cole still looking "I see what they were after. That athame, the gold one."

"What is it?" Piper asked

"Kill with that and demons and creatures not good rot for ever," Cole said, "that thing doesn't belong in this realm."

"What does it do to good beings?" Piper asked.

"Stop them pretty damn quick " said Cole "Even me, but won't kill, as long as they're not evil."

Piper went to pick up the athame when the demon Elisheeva materialised near the it. Hooded in a long robe, Belthezor face just visible, it bent to pick up the knife. It stood up athame in its long nailed red hands. It looked up to see Piper and Cole there and its face broke into wide eyed, opened mouth leer showing pointed demonic teeth. It moved to the frozen body of the actor and stuck the athame into it.

Piper raised her hand to blow it up and Cole behind her grabbed her arms almost on instinct and pulled them to her side. The leer broke into something that was almost a smile, and Elisheeva shimmered.

As Piper started to protest in anger, Cole flicked a finger and a level of paper and the body of the vanquish fodder all disappeared. "Unfreeze it'" he ordered Piper, letting her hands go enough so she could and then he shimmered with her.

They came out in the Manor kitchen with Piper furious. "Why did you stop me?" Piper said.

"That's not a demon you could get, blowing up," Cole answered but Piper got the distinct feeling that was not the reason, even if it was true. "Maybe Power of Three" he added.

"It killed that actor," Piper said. "With that athame that makes sure the soul rots."

"As you said," Cole answered "He paid a high price for those awards." He looked around.

"Phoebe's upstairs" Paige said coming into the kitchen.

"I know" Cole said, "I can feel her this close."

"What happened?" Paige asked.

"He stopped me getting Elisheeva" Piper answered pointing and still annoyed.

"You wouldn't have got ..it" Cole answered.

"Why didn't you get it?" Piper demanded.

"For killing a mortal that sold its soul," Cole answered "Demon business. Not mine. I better go," he said "before Phoebe thinks I'm breaking my promise." But knowing Phoebe was upstairs he could not resist the temptation to try and connect. And for a second he felt the overwhelming fear and then something else. Phoebe must have felt the familiar pull of him joining with her because she started to scream and he let go and shimmered.

……………………………………………….. 


	12. Chapter 12

A Matter of Relativity

Part 2: Shame and Scandal in the Family

Chapter 12

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

Cole was barely back at the hotel after leaving the Manor when Paige orbed after him "What?" he said spinning to find her there.

"Take me to lunch" she said turning her nose up at the room. "I want to ask you something. About Mark."

"Over a three course lunch in a local restaurant that's ambience in no way matched its food, Paige devoured more than Cole. "Orbing consumes calories." She said when he raised his eyebrows "At least this place is away from family and friends" she said looking at the shabby walls and cheap tables and chairs. "Good food, not fussy clientele." She talked about everything except Mark until Cole finally asked her what she wanted to know about him.

She took a nervous breath "Did you check Mark out like you sort of did to other dates. I mean touch aura ..I mean.. Is he mortal?" She asked in a rush.

"Yes" Cole said.

"Oh" said Paige "He's not a demon or anything creepy magic."

"No" said Cole.

"How interested is he?" Paige asked, hanging on the answer.

"Very" Cole answered.

"Cole" Paige said annoyed.

"What" he said.

"Why is he interested?" she asked. "If he's mortal and nothing else."

Cole shrugged "Thinks he's found his soulmate. Smart pretty girl wandering into his office, thinks Daffy Duck ties are cute and shares his a passion for helping people."

"You can tell that from his aura" Paige said stunned.

"No" said Cole "I can tell that because I'm male."

"What's the backfire?" she asked seriously. "If I thought, if I was interested back."

"Seriously" Cole answered " From, personal experience, I think you could be stuck with the prospect of there never being any-one else, no matter what happens and where it goes what you have with that person is all you get, so make the best of every moment, every word, every fight, every kiss, every time you laugh or cry."

"It could be a big problem for the Charmed ones if I was interested back couldn't it? " Paige asked

"Not my business." Cole said

"Family business" she said.

"Yes" Cole said, "it could be a problem."

"Lucky I'm not that interested" Paige answered.

"Aren't you" Cole said.

"Did you get anything else?" Paige asked.

"He's good" Cole told her, "Really good, not bad, not evil. Boring if you ask me. Joking," he said hastily as he saw Paige's face.

''Get any idea of how he might react to magic" Paige asked.

"By feeling his aura," Cole asked "No."

"Any idea? " Paige asked.

"Good luck " Cole said. He felt a sudden swirling in the spirit winds and sighed " I have to go" he said.

"Why? " Paige asked.

"My business." he said.

"That's the first time I've ever caught you being called " Paige commented "I was beginning to think it a joke."

"No" he said seriously thinking of the witch to whom he had to arbitrate justice. "Its not a joke."

"You got any blocks on your room" she asked.

"No" he said suspiciously "why?"

"I want to clean up that pig sty you're living in," Paige said. "Payment for lunch" Paige said.

Cole stood up, tossed his credit card at her and then leant over to kiss her gently. "You know at the wedding when we talked about, whether it was worth it, to love some-one no matter the price." He said, "I meant it. It's worth it, no matter the price."

Cole handed her the room keys and said, "Don't snoop" Then he hesitated "You're going to snoop anyway. What do I care? Go ahead." Paige put her head on the side and wrinkled her nose at him.

He left the restaurant. Paige finished her coffee and stood up to leave. As she paid, she was surprised to hear her name called and spun to see Phoebe and Piper's cousin's wife behind her.

"Hi Paige " the woman said "Surprise to see you in this area."

"You too Joan" Paige said with absolutely no pleasure in her voice.

"I've been working up the road, at a firm, consulting on improving the place" Joan said" "Isn't that Phoebe's ex husband you were with?" she said not hiding her curiosity.

"Yes" said Paige.

"I thought Margaret told Mom that they separated again," Joan said curiously.

"I don't think it's permanent," Paige said jiggling Cole's hotel keys in annoyance.

Joan looked at the keys "I thought" she said "I saw Piper leave a hotel with him a couple of days ago."

"I wouldn't know " Paige answered shirtily "I have to go," she added.

She went back to Cole's hotel and took full advantage of his permission to snoop as she cleaned up his possessions.

She wondered how one man, demon, guardian or mortal, could have created such a mess in few days but despite the half empty bottle of Greek brandy, candy and crisp wrappers and clothes on the floor, it seemed to Paige that not like other times when he had totally fallen apart. Cole this time was coping. But she thought if Phoebe loved him she better have a damned good reason for doing this, especially when she saw a copy of Phoebe's favourite movie, 'Kill it before it Dies' sitting on top of the video and the thought that Cole was lying alone trying to connect with his love, watching her favourite very bad movie made Paige shake her head with something very close to anger.

Paige worked her way through the room. There was a notebook computer on the table near the bed and she switched it on. The desktop was a picture of Phoebe. Paige checked the documents stored on it. They were mostly legal ones from Cole's p job. She looked at the most recently used documents and they were all pictures of Phoebe and one document that Cole had been writing the night before. To Paige's surprise it was a rough plan for Cole to open his own law practice. A small one, an estimate of costs and clients. Paige choked. Phoebe's demon lover, ex-demon, lying there alone, not understanding why he was alone, trying to plan a future, living on hope.

She also found a leather folder of papers and as Cole had told her to snoop, she did. The folder contained a number of items. His and Phoebe's wedding certificate and the divorce papers, his birth certificate and his father's death one. A will leaving everything he owned to Phoebe. It was dated at the time when Cole was trying to find a way to get himself vanquished. Paige wanted to wring Phoebe's neck to put him through what she did when he loved her so much.

Paige looked at the will, wondering what it was like to love some-one so much that you would do anything to care for them regardless of how they hurt you, and to be so loved that they would forgive you no matter what you did to them.

Paige packed up Cole's clothes into parcels and arranged with the hotel to have them laundered and pressed. Cole arrived back that night to find an immaculate room and neatly laundered clothes laid out on his bed. It took about 10 seconds for him to know that Paige had been through the computer and his papers. Cole smiled to himself wryly.

Cole took the clothes off his bed and threw them on a chair. He lay on the bed and shut his eyes and his phone rang. He reached out hoping it was Phoebe. It was Paige. She asked if he had got his clothes back from the laundry. Cole tiredly said yes and Paige asked him if he had hung them up. He glanced at the pile of clothes he had thrown over the chair and said yes. He was less than amused when Paige orbed in three minutes later and demanded he put them clothes away properly. She refused to leave until her had hung everything up properly no matter how much he groaned.

The next morning Piper cooked breakfast and Phoebe fighting down nausea and Whosit's latest trick, which was something very close to migraine, refused it. Phoebe, never a morning person at the best of times and this was not the best of times told Piper precisely what she thought of her for letting Cole come into the Manor, before pale and drawn she staggered off to work.

"This is ridiculous" Piper said to Leo. "She looks terrible. She's hiding from Cole and I'm willing to bet that its because the only way we can find out what's wrong is if he sees her and he won't do it because he's scared might hurt her feelings."

"Perhaps" Leo said putting down a newspaper, which had a headline saying 'Award winning actor found dead in house. Mysterious circumstances' and also had a lurid half naked picture of the actor. "We ought to respect Phoebe's feelings and accept she doesn't want to see Cole. Perhaps we should listen to what she is saying" and hated himself because he was worried sick about Phoebe and the consequences of her pregnancy and had reduced her to almost hysteria by insisting she saw a doctor. He had dragged her to one who confirmed she was pregnant, there was only one baby and the pregnancy was perfectly normal.

"Perhaps you've lost all the brains you had" Piper snapped back as Paige rolled her eyes. Piper was strongly suspecting Leo knew more about what was wrong with Phoebe than he was telling. She had not forgotten that Phoebe had once confessed to Leo, long before she told her sisters she had not vanquished Cole when they first found out he was a demon. And she did not miss that Leo was fussing Phoebe, looking after her and jumping between her and her sisters anytime they tried to question her.

"Perhaps Piper " Leo said tightly, " If you can't respect what I say as your husband, you can respect what I say as a whitelighter."

"Then say something worth listening to and what has Phoebe throwing Cole out got to do with you being a whitelighter. " Piper snarled back, hands on hips strain showing in every line of her body. "What is it with you and Phoebe? Sometimes I think you don't even see her for what she is. You treat her like some fragile little flower who has to be nursed through every crisis and forgiven every temper tantrum, every thoughtless word, just because you think she's so vulnerable. You and Cole are the same, Phoebe has to be protected from everyone including herself and it isn't you who suffers."

"I wouldn't say that " Leo answered pushed' "and as husband if not a whitelighter, if that is what you think of me maybe a little vulnerability would go along way to making you more appealing " he snorted and orbed.

"That was clever" Paige said resting her hands on her chin.

"I just get really pissed at the way Leo lets Phoebe do the poor baby sister act and jumps to look after her" said Piper who had been a little to much the older sister lately and was feeling a resentful.

The phone rang and Paige answered '"Yes Victor" she said "Victor" she said unnecessarily, handing the phone over.

"Yes Daddy" Piper said. "Phoebe's fine Daddy. I wouldn't go off at Cole if I were you Daddy. Leave them alone." Then Piper's mouth dropped and she started to splutter. "Daddy I'm married. Aunt Eleanor and that family of hers have got filthy rotten…. No Daddy " she said her voice rigid "I was merely seeing if Cole was all right. So was Paige, I know all right I'll calm down. " But she slammed the phone down. "Aunt Eleanor told Daddy that what's her name the daughter in law saw me leave the hotel with Cole and presumed well… "

"Yeah" said Paige " that's what she presumed when she saw me having lunch with him. That family of yours has got filthy little minds. Like those morons Cole works with."

"I just don't get why every man Phoebe ever comes into contact with, including Daddy feels this need to protect Phoebe. Damn what's she got." Piper snarled, wishing. "Well we better find out what in the hell has got into Phoebe and fast " Piper added.

"It seems Cole is the only one who can do that and he won't. Wants to protect her" Paige sighed.

"Cole wants to protect everyone, he thinks that what is what being good is about" Piper stopped "He did come when you asked him to protect Maggie"

"Yeah" said Paige. "So what."

"Maybe we can get him to come again, " Piper said. "Only this time make sure Phoebe doesn't know he's coming and he doesn't know she's there either. You know, if he'll understand the problem as soon as he's near her. That should solve that.

"Hell what lie to him, lie to her " Paige asked.

"Exactly " answered Piper.

"What about Leo. He won't let you" Paige said.

"Don't tell him," Piper said. "This protect Phoebe at all costs doesn't help her one little bit."

"Cole won't believe me" Paige said.

"He will if you do the helpless little sister bit " Piper said "Funny how that works on both Leo and Cole so well " she added contemplatively.

A couple of days later, Leo was at one of the eternal meetings he seemed to attend lately. He and Piper were on speaking terms but barely. They had another stand-up row about Phoebe but this time when Victor was present. It was a big argument and Victor who had called in to bring Melinda a present did not hesitate to express his concern.

"You sound almost jealous of Phoebe" Victor told Piper.

"I'm annoyed at Phoebe because she needs a damned good shake and she won't trust me" said Piper who would never forget the terrible feeling of failure as a sister she had when Phoebe was taken over by the Source's spawn. "And I'm annoyed at Cole and Leo because they won't see it."

Leo was worried Piper would push him into telling her what was wrong with Phoebe. And the situation was not made any better by the fact that at several of the interminable meeting he had attended with whitelighters and Elders were all about stressing the dangers of charges being seduced, literally, by evil. The sad cautionary tale of Phoebe's first pregnancy was often raised and there was the implied criticism that Leo should have been aware what was happening, which he was willing to agree that he should have, but he did not need reminding by Elders.

Piper insisted that what she and Paige were doing was entirely justified by the fact that Phoebe and Cole were being stupid, irrational and unreasonable and it was not just them that were suffering but everybody in range. "You, me, Melinda, she thinks Cole's deserted her, Leo " Piper said. "Dad's worried sick."

"Margaret's enjoying the gossip, with Aunt Eleanor" Paige said.

"Exactly" said Piper.

" But what if whatever is frightening Phoebe about Cole is real." Paige asked.

"Cole won't hurt Phoebe " Piper said. "Never could, never would."

Piper took a chance and called Phoebe just before she finished work, telling her that Leo had word from another charge that one of the mall museums was next on the list. She told Phoebe to meet her there. Cole was still at the Belview, calling Phoebe every night and dreading going back to work in a couple of days to deal with Benedict Haslett's next round of court appearances. Piper sent a somewhat reluctant Paige to tell Cole she just wanted to check out the museum and the small polished stones that were supposed to have some demonic incantation value and she did not want go alone in case some demons turned up or worse innocents.

Paige was ordered to tell Cole that Phoebe was doing an emergency fill on the radio station and Piper did not want to leave Melinda who had a temperature.

"I don't want you to do anything," Paige feeling terrible stressed to Cole. He raised his eyebrows and made some sarcastic comment but he was no more immune to little sister appeal than Leo was and Paige to her surprise was able to manipulate him into agreeing to what she wanted just as easily as Melinda was. She decided this was something to note for future reference, if of course he did not kill her when he found out he had been set up.

Piper met Phoebe in the front of the building. Piper froze the building, effectively stopping security systems, nothing like learning from demons, she thought while Phoebe picked the locks to get in. By torch light Phoebe, irritable because she had a massive headache was looking at the stones saying "They're stones Piper, nothing demonic" when Cole shimmered into the museum behind Paige.

Phoebe instantly aware of him did not have to be connected with him to know that he was furious at being set up. As he realised she was there he apparently decided keeping his word was the best thing he could do. He started to shimmer and Paige frantically caught at him to pull him back. "Stop it " he ordered Paige and then said "Phoebe, I didn't know."

Phoebe tried to keep the longing out of her eyes as she ordered him to leave "Get out" she said sharply at him shaking with fear and he nodded as he recognised the extent of that fear then his whole body went rigid. He was hit by the fear and the love and then caught by the presence of another being, one that had an undeniable demonic presence. For a second he thought she was possessed, that there was a demon taking over her and he started to consider how he could get it out before the realisation just what that small demonic presence he felt in her aura was.

There were many things he could think to of but the words that first came out of his mouth were "God Phoebe are you all right ?"

Terrified, she never took her eyes of his face but nodded slowly, while a deep breath was almost dragged from him and as it hit him what the problem was, why she had got him away from her, he burst out "You stupid, contrary manipulative little….. Phoebe" he roared at her.

"Keep away from me" she said backing off as Paige in shock and Piper in fearful guilt watched him walk toward her with wrath written over his face. Phoebe backing away found a wall behind her. Unable to move hands splayed against the wall, "Keep away from me" she ordered Cole "I'll never forgive you. Just keep away. It's yours. Don't Cole. Please" she begged.

He stopped, worrying about her. "You stupid, crazy, thoughtless…Phoebe" he said in frustrated rage.

"Stop calling me stupid for wanting what you want." She said letting anger get the better of her. She looked at blue eyes blazing in anger, pain fear, concern and was not sure which emotion was going to win. She screamed "Leo."

'Leo can't protect you" Cole said quietly which scared Phoebe more than his temper.

"Leo" she screamed again.

"Phoebe" Piper stated to say, really frightened at what she caused.

"Cole " Paige said catching his arm and trying to pull him away.

"Couldn't even trust me to talk about it " Cole said pale and very quiet but still not willing to take the final step to her. He shook Paige off and Leo orbed in.

Leo saw Cole still half undecided what he would do and said, "Cole don't" as Phoebe whimpered and half turned to him. Leo caught Phoebe's hand and glancing at Piper 's confused face and Paige's dismay, orbed Phoebe away. Cole seemed to come out of his trance as they orbed, and shimmered after them.

He caught Leo's path and tracked them through three of Leo's favourite time folds and magic nexus that he used to dodge sniffers and other demons. On the last one he came out of the shimmer so close he had time to hear, Phoebe order Leo to move "Cole's here" she said and Leo murmured "Damn". Cole vaguely thought even then Leo could not say shit like anyone else. He started to say "Leo Phoebe just stop and talk. I won't .." but Leo orbed again.

Cole followed and half way into the shimmer he was caught in the violent and nauseating reaction he had when he contradicted the Great Plan and the Balance began to shift. Leo could not go up there, orbing a mortal, without every whitelighter and Elder knowing so he was heading for the Underworld, one of the few places that was off limits to Cole and off the radar of the Elders for both him and Phoebe. Cole fought the spirit winds for a second and it seemed an eternity but the Underworld was truly off limits to the ex-Source of all Evil and to his disgust he could not move against them and he had to turn back.

Leo came out of the orb in a dark dismal corner in the nether regions of the Underworld, a part that was so miserable it was uninhabited except by the most lowly and despicable demons. Phoebe fell to the ground nauseated. Leo watched uncomfortably as she threw up.

"Something I once wanted to do here" Phoebe said when she was finally able to talk "More fun thinking about it than doing it," she coughed. She felt around in her pants pocket and pulled out some tissues and wiped her mouth. Leo pulled out an old fashioned man's handkerchief, the type Piper always complained about washing and gave it to her.'

"Cole was.. angry " Leo said.

"He was just pissed" Phoebe said. "He'll get over it."

"Are you sure just once he's not going to be to pissed with you to get over it?" Leo asked shaking his head.

"No" Phoebe answered "He loves me, me Phoebe, he loves me for being Phoebe. He knows I piss people off. If he doesn't want to be pissed off he should have fallen in love with some-one else. He'll forgive me anything," she said smiling, in love, seeing him, as she loved him.

"How do you know he'll forgive you anything " Leo asked partly bemused, partly getting pissed at her himself.

"He said he would" Phoebe answered. "Wouldn't Piper forgive you anything?"

"Piper and I respect each other to much to make presumptions about our reactions" Leo answered. "We discuss problems with each other."

"Maybe that's why Cole and I have more fun than you and Piper" said Phoebe the truth speaker. "I'd almost like to be around when you try and discuss with her why you helped me when I'm carrying Cole's baby, when I'm fairly certain she'll believe Whosit will be demon spawn. You aren't Precious I know " she reassured Whosit.

Leo frowned "No you wouldn't " he said.

"Cole was much happier last time I told him I was pregnant" Phoebe said a little sadly "You don't think he isn't following us because he has gone to buy me flowers and a teddy bear.

"Probably not " Leo said, kneeling down to put his arms around Phoebe.

"I thought Tempus stoped anyone orbing down here, " Phoebe said struggling for breath as she always did in the Underworld.

"This part is so far away from Tempus" Leo said "He probably never thinks about it."

"What about Guardians" Phoebe asked "Not wanting Beings of Good here. Oh god Leo. You don't think because Whosit has a little demon nature the Spirit Winds don't recognise good is down here." Phoebe said feeling one of those moments of panic for her baby.

Before Leo could answer a luminous red light started to form the spectral form of a small scribe began to materialise. Leo recognising a creature beyond Good and Evil grabbed Phoebe's hand "No " he said "Whosit's little demon nature doesn't stop them recognising Good " and he orbed before the spectral form materialised.

When Leo orbed Phoebe away and Cole shimmered after them, Piper and Paige were left staring at the empty spaces.

"Hell " gulped Piper.

"Yeah " said Paige.

They waited apprehensively for a few minutes and when neither Leo nor Phoebe nor Cole returned, Paige nervously suggested that they maybe better off going back to the manor and scrying for them. "I'll have to drive" Piper said, then added a little crossly "I wish you could orb cars'

Paige sighed but decided saying something was not a good idea. "I'll orb and scry while you drive home," she said. Then a little hesitatingly she said, "Tricking Cole and Phoebe into confronting each other was not the best idea we ever had."

"No" said Piper as Paige orbed.

She arrived home, and called Paige who answered from the attic mid scry that she could not trace them. Paige had sent Marly home and Melinda was asleep, happily secure that all was right with her world. Piper went up to the attic and Paige sitting at the small table scrying shook her head. Piper yelled for Leo and got no response and Paige tried a few seconds later with still no response. Both witches trying to suppress a feeling of panic and guilt called again and stopped mid call as Cole shimmered in.

"Where's Phoebe? Piper demanded.

"With Leo " Cole snapped.

"What's wrong with Phoebe?" Paige asked.

"What did you do to her?" Piper demanded fearfully. "If you hurt her I'll.."

"What's wrong with Phoebe?" Cole said laughing viciously. 'What did I do to her?"

Cole stood in the middle of the attic and called out "Francesca, Mrs Rinaldi." He had no answer.

He called again and nothing. Almost roaring her name. "Damn her" he said "And damn Leo and damn Phoebe."

"Where are they Cole'?" demanded Paige.

"What did you.." Piper said, getting very angry because she was very frightened.

"You really want to know" Cole answered kicking out at the nearest object he could find, fortunately only an old foot stool that Phoebe sometimes sat on.

"I knocked her up" he said angry. "She's bloody pregnant." When he got no response "As in, in the family way, having a kid, mine."

'I know what you mean" Piper said in a numb, stunned voice. "I thought you were being careful" she said quiet, frightened, worried, sick with it.

"Francesca, Mrs Rinaldi " Cole yelled again "I thought we were being careful too " he said bitterly.

"I take it Leo knew" Piper said tight grim voiced.

"I'm assuming" Cole said.

"This is not all that good news," Piper said with a mock calm that in no way hid the fear and illness she was feeling.

"No" Cole said.

"How the hell could you let this happen?" Paige demanded.

"I'm dying to know why this was my fault" Cole said deathly quiet. "I thought Phoebe was taking precautions."

"It's Phoebe we're talking about " Paige said heated "Why didn't you stuff the pills down her throat every night or at least keep count."

"I'll remember next time" he said with a grim humour that totally failed " damn her" but as all the possibilities of what Phoebe and he had created occurred to him he was very close to tears.

"Oh Cole" said Paige going to him to put her arms around him.

"Damn her" he said grimly, beyond feeling and anger.

"You could be lucky. It may be okay" Paige said, trying to convince herself.

"I'm not lucky' Cole said bitterly.

"Phoebe is" Paige said, a little hopefully.

There was the sound of orbs as Francesca materialised "Very touching family scene" she commented.

"Where were you when I called?" Cole said.

"I was busy," she said." It seems a powerful witch, a Charmed One and a whitelighter orbed into the Underworld against all warning by the Elders not to, followed shortly thereafter by a Power beyond Good and Evil who has no business there, who fortunately couldn't quite get there. Therold whose business is the Underworld was not.. impressed."

"Phoebe and Leo are hiding together," Cole said. " She's pregnant," he added.

"Oh" said Francesca " that is going to give the Elder's something to gossip about, given how they feel about whitelighters and witches. To say nothing about lawyers and Arlene gossiping." Francesca said "I suppose it could be worse."

"What?" shrieked Piper and Cole.

"Its.." Cole started to say.

"You have no idea how much I don't want to hear what you're about to say" Francesca told Cole.

"What" screamed Piper "are you trying to say there's no problem if my husband knocked my sister up and ran off with her."

"He'll forgive Phoebe anything," Francesca said answering Piper but indicating Cole "I assume if you love that whitelighter as much as you say, you will too."

"What?" shrieked Piper and Paige and Cole.

"Well morally it has its problems" Francesca conceded "But any other alternatives, could have unfortunate repercussions." She added looking at Cole. "Much better for everybody if that's what the problem is. I'm not a relationship councillor by the way " she added.

"Perhaps you ought to consider the possibilities of such repercussions," Cole said quietly.

"I think, " Francesca said very determinedly "that those sort of repercussions really don't need to be considered until it becomes apparent they've happened."

"I see" Cole answered.

"I'm glad" Francesca answered "But while we're talking about repercussions, it may have been a good idea if certain ex –demon guardians had considered repercussions before they acted."

"I just can't wait to see how this is my fault" Cole muttered bitterly "I thought she was taking precautions."

"You said no to her didn't you" Francesca told him, school marm working overtime. "You told her the two of you reproducing was not something you should do. You're the one who claims you know and understand Phoebe so well. You know as soon as you say no to her it's the thing she wants most in life. Didn't you" she demanded of Cole.

He could do nothing but hang his head and nod. The whole mess was his fault.

"What now?" he said slowly.

"I suggest" Francesca said not giving him any comfort "those of us whose immediate future is not going to be occupied with fixing up the mess other beings have created by screwing around get some sleep." And she orbed.

"God I love Francesca" said Paige.

"I'm sorry" Cole said to Piper.

"Leo could have said no when she asked" Piper said worn out.

"I'm staying here," Cole said waiting for an argument "If Leo comes back I want to be here."

"Last time I looked you lived here," Paige said.

He nodded and started to shimmer

"Where are you going?" Paige asked.

"I have things back at the Belview " he said.

"Try not to wake me up when you get back "Paige said worn out. "And on the way back, there's a drug store at the mall. The rubbers are on aisle g. If you don't know how to use them, buy some hard straight vegetables and practice."

Cole almost laughed.

"It'll be okay," Piper said reaching out for his arm.

"I could wring her damned neck Piper " Cole said spent, emotionally exhausted.

"Line up " Piper said.

……………………………………………….. 


	13. Chapter 13

A Matter of Relativity

Part 2: Shame and Scandal in the Family

Chapter 13

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

Cole more or less slept that night, lying in his and Phoebe's bed without her for the first time. It was not until he lay down in a bed that smelt strongly of Phoebe, that whole of impact of what the day, what the last seven weeks meant. As he lay there he was for the better part of half an hour, so furiously angry with Phoebe, it was probably just as well for her she was out of range. That she could do it to him again, pull away, not ask, put him through the distress, the panic the pain. That Phoebe knowing the secrets of his soul, knowing his most vulnerable spot, the loneliness he feared, his need to be with her, his dependence on her as the focus of his life had once again pulled away from him, seemingly without concern what it did to him or how he would cope. Said she loved him but not enough to care about him.

After half an hour of sheer anger, he got up and wandered around her, their room and found himself sitting at her dresser with the lamp on. The bottles on the dresser were arranged in a big little big little pattern on one side of the dresser. Phoebe liked to put her things in order but then she changed the order almost daily. One day they would all be lined up by size, another by colour, another by level of content, sometime laid out in a cross. Cole had got used picking her mood by the way she lined up the bottles. In anger and hurt he opened the top draw of the dresser and swiped the lot into it in a cluttered heap.

As he did so he glanced at a photo on her dresser. It was a framed photo of the family, one that Phoebe loved and he hated and always threatened to throw away. It was taken last Christmas with a time delay, when Piper had made them all sit around in silly hats. Phoebe had set up the camera and thrown herself across the family to get to him before the it flashed. The timer went off and flashed as Cole in the middle of the family, with a stupid expression on his face, matching the silly hat, caught Phoebe and Paige and Piper thew themselves across her, while Leo holding Melinda laughed.

And he suddenly smiled. The one her saved for her. Phoebe being Phoebe. Manipulating, playing around with the feelings of everyone around her. Phoebe hadn't left him alone. She always said he should trust her family to look after people they had loved, and she trusted them to do it and was right. And he was home with her and his family and she was god knows where. And the smile turned into a deep frown. He was frightened for her and worried about her and all he could do was trust Leo would, could look after her.

He knew he ought to be furious that she did not trust him enough to tell him about the pregnancy, but he had no idea what his reaction was, so he could not blame her for having her doubts, or at least he shouldn't. Probably the most overwhelming feeling was fear, fear of what the last pregnancy had done to Phoebe, fear of the possibilities, fear of the decisions. Cole had lived with fear all his life and here he was again with the on the one person who would understand what that fear did to him not there. He sighed. She had done what she could for as long as she could to protect him from that fear, at whatever the cost. Phoebe being Phoebe and trusting him when he said he would always love her for being Phoebe.

And as for what she was carrying, he could hope with every feeling of his being that it would be all right, But if Phoebe would do anything to protect it, if she would believe that she could keep a demon good, if she would risk everything including the love of her life for it, he of all creatures should be the one being who could understand why a mother would risk everything to protect her child.

Leo turned up around mid morning. Paige had gone to work and Cole looked after Melinda to her delight while Piper exhausted emotionally and physically from all that had happened ,slept. He had tried feeling for Phoebe magically and in the early hours of the morning checked some of Leo's favourite haunts but was unable to trace them and was seriously wondering of his chances of sneaking into Arturo's house to try using some of his magic. Piper had just got up and was pouring coffee while Cole morosely stared into another cup. Melinda sitting on her toy horse were whizzing around the kitchen and shrieking at the top of her voice. Normally no-one in the family actually noticed Melinda making huge amount of noise but this time Piper was feeling tired and strained told, her to stop. Melinda stopped the whizzing around planted her feet firmly on the floor and said very loudly " No."

"Melinda do as you're told " Piper said tiredly.

'Nooooooooooooooooooooo" roared Melinda.

Cole started to laugh, "They make you keep things in proportion," he said slowly.

"One day you're not going to find that so funny my friend" Piper snarled "and I hope I'm around to see it."

Before Cole could answer orbs sounded and he looked up. Melinda shrieked dada and Leo picked her up, hugging her close.

"Where's Phoebe Leo? " Cole said quietly, too quietly.

"Safe " Leo quietly " where you can't get her."

Piper walked to him and stood right in front of Leo. He eyed her a little apprehensively and she threw her arms around him as Cole watched, a wry smile on his face.

"Is she safe from me? " Piper asked a few minutes later.

"For the moment" Leo answered.

"Leo" Piper started to say, "You can't protect her, protect what she's carrying. It could be evil incarnate."

And both Leo and Piper caught Cole's face as it visibly paled and his eyes shut.

Leo hastily interrupted. "She wants some things. Can you go get them." he said glancing at Cole " I'll come up and talk to you "

"What?" Piper asked following his glance.

Leo laughed "Vitamins, a change of clothes."

"I'll get them. Piper said, walking out the kitchen but not before she sent Leo a glower that was calculated to give him nightmares for weeks.

Melinda cuddled against Daddy.

"How is she" Cole asked slowly.

"She's having a bad time with the pregnancy," Leo said "But you probably guessed that accounts for well a lot of things over the last three months."

"Yeah " Cole said quietly. "Three months" he said, "I didn't even know how long."

"What are you going to do about it " Leo asked in a matter of fact voice.

Cole shook his head. "I don't…. I wouldn't hurt her."

."She knows that" Leo said. "That's not what worries her."

"I know" Cole answered, "Tell her there's no shift in the spirit winds, about a power outside the great Plan.

"That's good " Leo said.

"I hope so," Cole answered. '

"When does a being get its own aura?" Leo asked.

"Guess I'm going to learn " Cole answered. "Tell her its okay. I promised her.. She knows what I promised her. I keep my promises. Tell her I love her."

"I will" Leo said.

"I'm going to follow you" Cole said.

"You won't catch me." Leo said.

"Have to try " Cole answered.

Leo nodded and orbed upstairs still holding Melinda to be with Piper, who managed despite all her best intention to tell him she understood and make him promise to look after her little sister.

Cole flew after Leo when he left but Leo had been chased by demons before and headed 'up there', and fighting the spirit winds Cole lost Leo and had to return to the manor, only narrowly managing to avoid shimmering into the kitchen when Marly was there and frightening the daylights out of her by walking in from the dining room to his not concealed annoyance.

Francesca orbed in and had some very school marmish things to say to Cole about taking what she considered to be very foolish risks trying to shimmer 'up there' and she did not consider finding Phoebe even remotely justified it.

"I thought you were here to advise me not yell at me," Cole muttered.

"I am advising you," she said her crooked face taking on an expression, that despite being guardian, ex-demon, former source of all evil, reduced him to quivering little boy. "Don't do it. She sighed, "What's the urgency Cole. I assume Guardian, lover and father you intend to wait until you are sure what has to be done must be done."

"I want her back, " he said.

"Suffer" said Francesca orbing.

Paige came home from work having had all day to worry "What are we going to do about Power of Three or a whitelighter." She asked irritated. 'I don't suppose you'd care to fill the gap." She demanded from Cole. "That bloody Elisheeva and Taskeel or whatever demon's it's consorting with or fighting with haven't gone away. To say nothing about other assorted and unrelated innocents who need protecting."

"Can't help you" he said " Not my business.' As Paige turned her nose up he added remembering he was a guardian. "Do the best you can " Cole said "Look after the innocents."

"Oh shut up Cole " Paige said stalking off in a temper because she was worried.

Cole had to go back to work the next morning. He would not have bothered if it had not been for a review for Benedict Haslett's bail, and he felt it was his responsibility. He had dreaded demon inquisitions when his very existence had been threatened if his magic human soul had been discovered more than going back to the law office. And as he showered and dressed he felt the misery of missing Phoebe. He was not used to being alone in that room. Even though she was usually asleep when he left for work, she was there, the room was full of her presence and it felt empty and cold without her.

Cole had seen Benedict and Lara at their house before he left for Greece. He was very reluctant to have a discussion anywhere near the office. He asked Lara about her being a witch. A touch of his aura made it very clear that Benedict was mortal. Cole had asked Lara if magic was involved and felt for her aura as she denied it .Unfortunately all he could feel was a conviction of self-righteousness, so that while Cole did not believe she was telling the truth she did.

He tried again and said " You must realise I have a pretty good understanding of good witches and what they do. I promise I won't be shocked."

"I am a good witch " Lara had answered " and I fail to understand why the work of good witches would shock anyone" Cole had taken a deep and aggravated breath as Lara added "I am passionately devoted to the cause of good." Which Cole sincerely doubted because he would have bet almost anything that Lara did not even have a nodding acquaintance with what passion meant and if Benedict ever had he had long since gotten over it.

Benedict listened to the conversation with approval written all over his face "I assume " Benedict asked "the family connection you said, that asked you to help me, was your ah partner's ah family."

"Yes" Cole answered and then because curiosity had got the better of him " How did you know my ah partner's ah family?"

"My wife and Penny were in the same coven" Benedict answered " for a while."

"Oh" said Cole.

Lara saw him to the door. "I will understand if you don't want to go on with this case," she told him in that dull flat voice that grated on every nerve he had.

"I wish you would be honest with me," he said

"I was referring to the fact your family connection is broken " Lara said.

"My family connection isn't broken" Cole replied.

"There has been some talk in the covens about the break-up of the Charmed Ones relationship, especially after they all saw you at that meeting" Lara said "It takes a very special mortal to live with a witch" Implying Cole wasn't.

"I would have thought witches had something better to gossip about " Cole commented, with a dryness that would have warned a more sensitive person than Lara they were in dangerous territory.

"It was in the nature of a reminder of our calling" Lara had answered "How did you meet Phoebe" she asked with a blunt cheek that left Cole amazed.

"She was a witness in a case where I was the ADA" Cole answered.

"Did you know she was a witch?" Lara asked.

"Some magic was involved in the case" Cola answered, "I found out fairly quickly what she was."

"Were you prepared for what being involved with a witch cost?" Lara asked.

"I can honestly say," Cole said "that nothing I knew then, left me remotely prepared for what being involved with Phoebe cost."

When Cole had left for the Greek Islands a few days later, Benedict and Lara Haslett were added to the long list of things he needed to escape from, for a short while.

And having to go back to the office for Haslett's just added to Cole's sense of grievance against Grams. He arrived at the law firm and was greeted with an amused smile by the receptionist as he walked to his office. To his surprise, it was open and the lights were on, which meant that, unusually, Arlene was at work, before him. He went into the outer office, which was empty, but the door to his office was shut. He did not have to have demon hearing to hear Arlene and her lover Henry Kline in his office, shrieking at each other as only lovers can.

Before Cole could get out of the office he could got a fair understanding that Kline was pissed with Arlene for getting involved with a new group of friends, to fill in the time he was spending with his family. Kline seemed to feel that this group of friends was a bad influence based on the evidence that Arlene's preferences in bed were becoming more exotic or erotic or just plain peculiar, Cole wasn't sure which. Arlene seemed to be of the opinion that if Kline was not prepared to divorce his wife for her, he ought to be at least willing to perform enough to satisfy her needs. At that point Cole scuttled out of the outer office as fast as he could.

"You could have warned me," he said to the receptionist Erin.

"I thought you'd enjoy it," she said cheekily. '"There's something about that office of yours that makes people behave erratically." Erin was very secure in her relationship with the fourth ranking partner in the firm and could afford to be cheeky to junior partners.

"I'll be in court" Cole replied deciding to wing it rather than face what was going on in his office. Benedict and Lara both turned up at the court, looking grim, self righteous and ready for martyrdom. The ADA Krantz was apparently not prepared to light the pyre just yet. He demanded and got another deferment. His reason was that the police were investigating other cases that may have relationship to this one. Cole caught Lara's quick intake of breath behind him and became aware beside him Benedict's whole demeanour became one of stoic rigidity.

He agreed to the deferment, and the judge set a date 3 months ahead, while extending the bail. Lara quietly came up and asked what the problem was. Cole answered honestly he did not know but would find out but he told them more than likely the ADA was trying to pressure Benedict into offering a plea. Benedict quietly told him to find out what was being offered. Cole looked at him surprised but caught up with Krantz in the corridor. Krantz was talking to Darryl Morris who Cole had not seen for nearly six weeks because he and his wife Sheila had taken an extended six week holiday touring the country with their children. Darryl raised his eyes as Cole approached and left Cole to talk to Krantz. Krantz' offer was quick, 20 years non parole for 2nd degree murder. "He's 73 years old " Cole said.

"Take it or leave it" Krantz said uninterested. Cole shrugged. He told Lara and Benedict they may as well fight at this stage because any custodial sentence meant that Benedict would likely die in gaol.

Both Lara and Ben nodded with a stoicism that irritated the hell out of Cole.

Cole called Darryl on his cell from his car. "I need" Cole said" I would like..to talk to you about, the Haslett case."

"That's hardly ethical" Darryl said "for either of us"

"I know" Cole said "and you're going to hate this but I think magic may be involved." When he was greeted by silence Cole said "Darryl."

"I was feeling really good after my vacation" Darryl said grimly.

Cole laughed.

"Yeah okay" Darryl sighed choosing a crowded mall cafe which did not look as suspicious as an isolated meeting place. " Make sure you um.. use a means of transportation where you won't be followed, if you get my drift."

"I do," said Cole "in an hour."

"Hour and a half " said Darryl.

Cole went back to the office, put up with a few complaints about his absence and then said he was going to lunch. He shimmered into the mall and watched Darryl arrive. Darryl had chosen a table where it was nearly impossible for any one to watch him without being observed. Cole went to the counter, ordered a coffee and sandwich and walked past Darryl, making the whole thing seem like a plausible chance encounter should it ever be reported, which was unlikely but better to be safe.

Cole sat down.

"Just once" Darryl said "Couldn't it be some arsehole moronic human killer."

"You would know more about them than me" Cole answered.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Darryl said.

Cole looked "I'm, Darryl the ground rules are nothing you say to me comes out in court and nothing I say to you comes out in the ADA's case." Darryl nodded "How was the holiday?"

"Great " said Darryl "Not a witch, or demon in sight."

"How would you know " Cole asked, "What's Krantz chasing with the extra cases?"

"They're looking to get a number of unsolved cases solved " Darryl said "Any in recent years that have involve stabbings and impaling." Darryl shut his eyes then nodded. " You're not going to tell me this is all supernatural stuff," he asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Cole said. "Lara Haslett is a witch and I'm assuming here the one that was killed was too."

Darryl swallowed "Shit" he said

"The cross bow" Cole asked, "Was it a normal crossbow? I know I saw the evidence report on where he got it from, is it true, nothing fixed."

"As far as I know" Darryl said "he bought the crossbow from a sports store about two weeks before he killed the guy"

"No demonic markings on it" Cole asked as Darryl winced.

"Not that I know" Darryl said" But I'll check."

"And you're sure the body, the victim was a mortal" Cole asked.

"Yeah" Darryl said "petty crim from north side" He looked at Cole "They did an autopsy, three people there. It was a body human, mortal, killed with an arrow through the forehead."

"Just checking" said Cole smiling.

"You'd tell me if it was something else wouldn't you?" Darryl asked.

"Honestly" Cole answered, "Don't know, you'd tell me if here was something that was only explainable by magic?"

"Yeah" said Darryl "where can I contact you, if not at the office?" Darryl had greeted the news that Cole and Phoebe had separated again with a shake of his head.

Cole winced "Home" he said "the manor."

"All sweet between you and Phoebe" Darryl said sarcastically.

"Not exactly " Cole answered "She's pregnant and run off with Leo."

Darryl swallowed this news silently then very carefully he said, "It could be worse. Like it was yours and she's carrying Satan." he smiled "You'll forgive her anything and maybe Leo is just.. "

"Its mine" Cole said angrily.

"Shit" said Darryl gulping. "OMG, hell. I mean I saw what it did last time, threw Paige out of the attic window. Tried to set fire to a cop's office. Couldn't you have been careful?" he demanded.

"Why does everybody keep telling me it's my fault?" Cole demanded, "I thought Phoebe was taking precautions."

"No-one who knows Phoebe would trust her to be responsible for anything, if she got a bee in her bonnet." Darryl said firmly "What you going to do?"

"Find her" Cole said " and then…"

"Yeah " said Darryl.

"So she hasn't changed her mind about the ah love affair of the millennium" Darryl said.

'No but" Cole said "she's doing her best to make it difficult."

"Phoebe is always difficult" Darryl said," She thinks its part of her charm."

Darryl stood up "My partner Andy. He found a list of cases that well turned out to be demonic. Got him killed by a demon," he said. "Cole, between you and me should I be concerned whatever I am doing ethically, it isn't immoral in this case."

"Leaving out the m word" Cole said "Do your job Darryl and I'll see you in court."

Darryl nodded and left.

**…………………………**

Mark sat at the table looking at Paige almost sadly " Are you ever going to tell me what's wrong" he asked. He had watched Paige all day, alternating between frantic action and sitting staring into space. Twice he had tried to get her to talk to him and he had despite her refusing three times, managed to drag her off to dinner after work

"Nothing is wrong" Paige said "well just family stuff, not really" she gulped "something you can't help with, or shouldn't. Its always family stuff with me isn't it?"

"I know your family is not my business" Mark said " But you're my …friend and when my friends are upset, then it is my business. My friends are my business. I know you're upset about Cole and your sister breaking up. But maybe you need to talk about it. Outside the family."

Paige shook her head "Its complicated" she said.

"Look Paige" Mark said "when a stable relationship, when a marriage breaks up in any family its not just the two people involved and in your family its even harder because well its your home that'd broken up. Its a natural for you to be upset you know."

Paige smiled at him "You're a good man aren't you Mark."

" I have a certain amount of self interest in seeing you happy," he said wryly.

"You don't want to be mixed up with my family Mark," she said. "Sometimes its not all that healthy."

"My choice " he pushed.

"Oh okay. You asked "Paige answered, suddenly needing to be out of her family herself. "It's not about Cole and Phoebe breaking up." she sighed "I sort of doubt they ever could you know, they are so locked into each other, they fight, argue, Phoebe does a runner, Cole makes her come back to him. It's what she does, every time there's a problem." She smiled "We well keep telling him if he doesn't like it, he should have fallen in love with some-one else."

"That can be pretty wearing on the rest of the family" Mark commented.

"I know" Paige sighed "Phoebe's pregnant. That is what all this is about."

"I " Mark started to say.

"Don't get it " Paige answered. "Cole has, there was some um hereditary problems with him having kids. Not for certain but enough to make, well he.. we, all thought it was better he does not have kids, Phoebe got pregnant while they were married and it .. nearly killed her. Phoebe decided apparently she wanted Cole's kid and well more or less made sure of it. She thought Cole might put pressure on her to well not have it, and us too so that was why she more or less pushed him off. Leo knew and we guess, he decided to help Phoebe look after her until, well any problems are known. So they've nicked off together." She glanced nervously at Mark "You okay."

"The worst scandal we had in my family was my aunt was 10 weeks pregnant when she got married " Mark said trying not to show any reaction. "Makes Cole sounds like a bastard," he added " I shouldn't say it I know but..wanting to push her into doing something like that. And it makes your sister sound like a manipulative ..I shouldn't say it," he said.

"Well you wouldn't be the first" Paige sighed, "Phoebe wants what Phoebe wants. Its part of her charm. And Cole. He's not a b…, an arsehole maybe, a bastard no" Paige swallowed " if you'd seen what, if you'd know what, how dangerous that last pregnancy was, you'd understand. Piper is furious with Phoebe. Cole is worried sick about her, and I suspect he wants ..it as much as Phoebe but is terrified of the…problems."

"And Paige " Mark asked reaching for her hands over the table.

"Paige is as usual trying to see it from every-one's view" Paige said "I love my sisters and I am very glad they came into my life but, well its been .. difficult."

"You're a good sister Paige" Mark said.

She smiled. "I try and I am glad.. . I do love them," she said, "But sometimes.. you know."

"It'll work out" Mark said. "One way or the other and maybe at some point they can worry about you."

"I think it will" Paige answered. "Cole, Cole says he's not lucky and if it can go wrong it will, but you know, Phoebe is lucky. She pushes, demands, manipulates until she gets her own way and you know in the end it all works out. Its her gift." Paige smiled. "Phoebe's got a good heart but she gives Cole hell and everyone else. Phoebe's lucky though. I think this will be all right " Paige said.

"And Paige?" Mark asked.

Paige gulped "I'm starting to thing Paige may be lucky too " she said wetting her lips with her tongue.

Mark smiled but he was smart enough to pretend he did not notice. "You're not telling me everything are you Paige?" Mark said.

"No" she said "but I'm telling you the most important part. What I feel."

They sat looking at each other and Paige felt suddenly safer and warmer than she had felt with a man since that terrible day when her father died. Safe, trusting she nearly blurted out the words "I'm a witch" but as they formed a shadow came over the table.

"Hello" said Mark "Surprised to see you here."

Paige casually glanced up inwardly cursing the person for interrupting them and then caught her breath in a choke and gasped.

Mark eyed Paige oddly. "Paige this is one of the youth workers I was telling you about, the one who help the kids who have been in custody."

"I know who Sam is." Paige said tightly as she looked into her birth father's concerned eyes.

"I was just having coffee with friends" Sam said never taking his eyes off Mark's hands holding Paige's. "I thought I'd say hello."

"Nice to see you" said Mark politely but a little dismissively, trying to get Sam to go.

Sam, as a good whitelighter took the hint. "See you around" he said.

Paige looked into Sam's eyes "Why don't you drop in some time soon" she said, "It's a while since we have talked."

"I'll do that," he promised.

"You know him?" Mark asked.

"Family acquaintance" Paige answered but Mark noticed she was visibly paling.

Paige entered the manor quite late after spending considerable time sitting in Mark's car cuddling up kissing. Not that she was really dating Mark but she liked to kiss him and he was great in bed. Cole had scared every other date away and it was nice to think there was a man who found her attractive and wasn't turned off by her family. Even if he was fourteen years older than her and wore daffy duck ties and was balding, he was sweet, and at least he wasn't scared of Cole. Even Piper liked him and he was sweet and some people found Daffy Duck ties cute.

Sam appeared in the conservatory almost as soon as she walked in the door.. Piper came flying down the stairs as if she had been lying awake waiting for the sound of orbs, She sighed when she saw Sam and awkwardly backed away when it was obvious he wanted to talk to Paige.

"Why are following Mark?" Paige demanded as soon as Piper had gone upstairs

"Its what I do," Sam said.

"Mark is mortal " Paige insisted' "He's not a witch."

"No" Sam said obviously concerned and uncomfortable. "But he is a charge."

"But if Mark's not a witch." Paige asked

Sam took a deep breath "I shouldn't be telling you this but..what else do whitelighters do?" he asked quietly.

Paige thought and then said ": Hell. Look after future whitelighters" she whispered.

Sam nodded slightly, very wary of her reaction.

"Why did you come over?" Paige asked.

"I was shocked, surprised when I saw you with him" Sam said awkwardly.

"Oh" said Paige. Smiling and then caught her breath frightened "How future Sam?" she asked.

"I don't know " Sam said, "I have no gift of the vision and I wasn't told."

"Oh" said Paige relieved. "I'm glad to see you," she told him belatedly

"Me too" said Sam still awkward "I know we talked last year but,.. "

"Yes' said Paige.

"I have to go" said Sam.

"Oh said Paige "Okay." She reached forward to hug her father. "Give my love to Mom."

"I will," he said before he orbed,

It was only as she lay in bed that Paige realised while Sam said he did not know when Mark would be called he did not say he had no idea.

……………………………………………….. 


	14. Chapter 14

A Matter of Relativity

Part 2: Shame and Scandal in the Family

Chapter 14

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

Cole and Paige both had to work the next morning so Piper stayed home and spent the morning scrying over every possibility she could find and using every witch summoning spell she knew to drag Phoebe back. She nearly got her twice but Phoebe just managed to pull away. Piper nervously hoped that she was not finding extra power using demonic power from the baby.

Cole and Paige arrived back just after lunch. Cole getting some enjoyment by being erratic and walking out of the office without warning, leaving Arlene to explain his absence.

"Well if she isn't in this realm " Paige said, "Where the hell is she?"

"Obviously somewhere you and Cole can't follow if Leo has any brains and he does" Piper said.

"Which realms can't you go to?" Paige asked Cole.

"Down below" he said grimly "'Up there' I don't know. Francesca is pretty pissed with me for trying. I still have problems with minions of good finding out about me."

"If we find her" Paige asked "You can tell can't you Cole, about the baby?" she asked.

"As soon as it has an aura of its own," he answered.

"Are you sure Phoebe won't try and protect it even if the baby is evil?" Paige asked.

"Its her baby " Piper said, laughing without humour "She'll do anything to protect it. Good or evil. I would."

'She'll protect it." Cole answered "I, my mother knew I wasn't evil. She knew I had a good magical soul and she betrayed everything she was to protect me from her world finding out what I was. I suppose it's not unreasonable to think Phoebe will do the same."

"What about its father? " Paige asked.

Cole looked at her with agony on his face and shrugged.

"Which is all a mute point if we can't find her" Piper said. "Pity you can't check around other realms like you did when Prue was kidnapped by Katasha." She said to Cole.

"Actually I do know a way of scrying through other realms" Cole said "at least I used to. A realm map but I haven't been near it for thirty years."

"What, an evil artefact " Piper snarled.

"No a good one" he said." I used to have to go into mortal form and totally suppress Belthezor to use it. It doesn't react well to demonic powers. And since what I am is entirely created by demonic powers now is not …good for me to go near it."

"But you're not evil "Paige said.

"I said demonic not evil " Cole snapped.

"I liked it in the old days " Piper snarked when you knew demonic meant evil."

"We all live and learn." Cole said. "Now would be a really good time to go borrow it, while its dark in Scotland and Marly is here" he said. And shimmered.

"Yes sir" said Piper and held out he hand to Paige.

"Where are we?" Paige asked coming out of the orb beside Cole in a dark cobblestone alleyway.

"Dunfermiline " Cole answered "Scottish Highlands."

He walked to the end of the alleyway and looked down the street. Piper still holding Paige's hand came up behind him "What are we looking for? " she demanded.

"The museum" Cole said "the old rectory across the street."

"Why didn't you just shimmer in?" Paige demanded.

"Because it will probably be alarmed" Cole said.

"And you think what you want will be there?" Piper asked.

"Well its been there for sixty years that I know of" Cole answered. "Give me a minute to get over then and stop the alarm system and then orb."

He shimmered and Paige and Piper huddled together for a full minute before orbing into the parlour of the old museum.

It was a cluttered old building, set up much like a 19th century house, full of rather ugly furniture that the girls whose eyes were not as good in the dark as Cole's could only just make out.

"Where is it?" Piper whispered.

"No-one's here" Cole said grinning "'you don't have to whisper."

He walked through the building getting more concerned and then shimmered upstairs. He called from one of the upstairs rooms and Paige orbed them up

"Found it," he said happily.

"What" said Piper straining to see in the dark.

"This" Cole answered going to a wooden table on the far side of the room. On top of the table was something that looked like a glass tray with several layers of different coloured glass in different thicknesses.

"What do we do now?" said Paige.

"Take it home" said Cole.

"We can't steal it" Piper said.

"Sure we can" Cole answered. "Paige can orb it. I'll shimmer you."

"Its wrong to steal things" Piper said.

"Hell" said Cole who had once been a demon "they don't even know what it is. Chances are with it hidden in the corner they won't even miss it"

"We're not stealing it" Piper said crossing her arms and stamping her foot.

"You want to find Phoebe?" Cole demanded.

"Of course " said Piper "

"We need that," said Cole.

"Cole" Piper said

"Piper" Cole said.

"Ooh for god's sake " said Paige and picked up the tray and orbed, leaving Piper to glare at Cole while he held his hand out. As they left he flicked his hand and turned on the alarm.

"Are you sure you how that works?" Piper muttered as he shimmered.

When Cole and Piper shimmered back, Piper's expression saying exactly what she thought of shimmering, Paige was already in the attic examining the map.

"'What do we do with it?" she said.

"Scry" Cole explained. "I don't know a huge amount about realm maps, but I gather they were made by elves to help witches find places to hide in the realms when they were being burned at the stake in Europe."

"How did you know about it?" Paige asked.

"My mother was a very spiritual demon," Cole answered' "Into ritual, so knew a lot about artefacts Good and evil."

He went downstairs and picked up Phoebe's hairbrush and took it back. Piper found a scrying crystal and they all watched in fascination as the glass started flashing and lighting in brilliant colours and clear light.

The crystal spun finally onto sparkling pink section nestling almost hiding between other lights.

"How do we tell which realm it is" Piper asked.

"It's a good one " Cole said

"That limits it, " said Piper

"Not one I know though " he said. "Can't recognise it at all and I know a few."He frowned "Sort of almost in between."

"What" said Piper.

"Its almost in between realms'" Cole said, "I don't get it."

"Shit" said Piper.

"What?" said Cole and Paige.

'"Between" said Piper "T'ween places. She's off with the fairies."

'I know that" said Paige "pregnancy does weird things. But we have to find her and Leo."

"She's off with the fairies" Piper said, "I mean the fairies."

"Fairies don't exist," said Cole somewhat superior in his knowledge "never come across 'em, never heard of any magical creature that did."

"I have" said Piper even more superior as Cole stared at her.

"We helped them one" Piper said, "Didn't Phoebe ever tell you" as Cole shook his head.

"When you first came here' Piper said, "Prue and Phoebe were off with the fairies. Phoebe knows one. Helped it. One called Thistle. Damn her. She knows you have to be innocent, childlike to see fairies. You haven't a hope of finding her with them Cole," Piper added with a certain amount of pleasure.

"Stuff you," said Cole snorting "fairies."

**………………………………**

"How the hell to we find her" Paige said as she and Piper shared a coffee break the next morning.

"We used fairy dust and a Power of Three spell last time " Piper said carefully keeping an eye on Melinda who had graduated to using telekinesis to throw anything in sight in the air and watch it smash as it fell. "Neither of which we have now."

"Not even a speck of fairy dust' Paige asked.

"One or two Prue saved for future knowledge. That was Prue " Piper answered "but not enough."

"It's a start," said Paige.

**………………………………**

The door to Cole's office was open and Cole could hear Arlene on the phone, loudly and rudely telling some-one to speak up. "I can't help you if won't tell me what's wrong. What's your name "Arlene said in a terse irritated voice "What? No. No speak up… Marly?"

"Shit "thought Cole "I'm going to kill Arlene" and he picked up the phone "I've got it" he said tersely "What's wrong Marly?" he asked.

"Nothing really " she said " I couldn't", I didn't know who to call I even tried calling L.L.Leo but he didn't answer and " her voice faded.

"Marly" Cole said as gently as he could and almost feeling a twinge of sympathy for Arlene. "Melinda" he asked realising for Marly to call him she must be desperate.

" N.N.N.No" Marly answered "its Piper and P.P.Paige they're acting sort of ..f.f.f funny and M.M.M.ark's here. I've left him waiting on the porch but he's .."

"Okay I'll be right there" Cole said about to shimmer then remembered Marly thought he was mortal "I'm just a couple of minutes from home" he said sighing. "Luckily."

He told Arlene he had to go out for a while, remembered to take his car keys and when she harassed him about missing an emergency meeting that was due in an hour to discuss a client's case where the partner's thought the client might be impressed by the number of lawyers present. He told Arlene to tell her boyfriend he was being erotic, "sorry I mean erratic " he said smirking and left.

By the time he got into the elevator, he figured he had wasted 3 minutes and shimmered into the kitchen just in time to hear an almighty crash in the conservatory, followed by extremely loud giggling. He flew out of the kitchen in time to almost smash into Mark who had apparently decided he was not going to wait on the porch any longer. Both of them arrived at the doorway, and gulped.

"'OMG " said Cole

"What the hell?" said Mark.

Melinda was having a great game running around the conservatory while Marly was trying to catch her, telekinetically throwing anything she could get her hands on into the air. Auntie Paige was also orbing cushions, plants, papers, books, trinkets into the air, while Mommy was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor trying to blow them up in mid air. Every chair, table and piece of furniture that was not blown up was on its side.

"Mememem Mommy" Melinda was yelling top of her voice.

"Noooooooooo" wailed Auntie Paige out yelling Melinda "Piper, Mememememe." 

Because every plant had been de-potted and water in the flower vases had all been dumped into the dirt. Mommy, Melinda and Auntie Paige were all covered with mud. There were Melinda size muddy footprints over the cushions left on the floor and probably Piper sized ones as well.

Melinda did not understand why Mommy was suddenly so much fun as she telekineticed another cushion into the air and Mommy blew it to pieces in a cloud of feathers to mix with the mess, but she was taking advantage of it. Paige was on her knees thumping the ground encouraging her yelling more more more.

"Maybe you should go " Cole told Mark, whose was staring unblinking, not quite believing what was happening "I'll fix this "

"Not likely" Mark said.

"What happened Piper?" Cole asked in a patient voice that in no way reflected what he was feeling, bending down to try and catch her hands.

"Paige s..shtuffed up the dust" she said "She made us too innocent" she added trying to speak like an adult but using a high sing song little girl voice.

"You said SSS..shtuff" yelled Paige thumping the ground.

"Shit" said Cole and Paige screamed and put her hands over her ears.

"Shit" said Melinda.

Cole shook his head, let go Piper's hands and grabbed Melinda out of the mess. When she realised she was being removed from the best fun she had ever had with Mommy, Melinda set up a wail that could be heard probably by half the neighbours, screaming "Mommy Mommy Mommy, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO "

Cole held onto her firmly and she kicked ands screamed louder "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" and she punched Cole in the face narrowly missing an eye. He removed her out of range of his face so she connected with a shoe toe lower down, which left Cole choking and whimpering and wishing he could let go the mortal form.

She started punching at him and holding her tightly he said firmly "Melinda, No"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo" she screamed at him punching away.

"No doesn't work on you any more than your damned aunt does it" he told her severely. She must have caught the tone as one her mother usually used because she stopped a little. Marly came over and whispered, "I'll take her and Cole handed her over. As Marly took her upstairs, Melinda let out a loud wail Mammmmmmmmmmmmmmma and another scream Nooooooooooooooooo'

Back in the conservatory Mark was bending down trying to reason with Paige and having no better luck than Cole did with Melinda.

"What did you do? " Cole asked Piper. He had to squat down because she would not get off the floor

"Went to see Leo and Phoebe" Piper told him confidentially "Told him everyone would fink him a real, a" and she giggled and bit her lip "and then whispered "shit 'cos he runned away wif Phoebe." She grabbed Cole lapel and pulled him toward her "Leo got weally cwoss, said I shouldn't say'' and she " whispered "shit in fwont of fairies"

'"You said shit " Paige suddenly yelled slamming the floor with her hand '"My Mommy, not your Mommy but my Mommy the one who's my real Mommy but wasn't my Mommy, but the one who loved me, even if she did'n' f.f.f.f.f.. " then she looked and saw Mark's horrified expression. Paige put her hand on her mouth and giggled, "get to know dad real good to have me. My Mommy my real Mommy said you shouldn't say" and Paige whispered, "shit but poo," and she started to scream "poo, poo, poo" and hit the floor each time with her hands.

Piper with her hand still on Cole's label; pulled him close and said "Leo's an angel, I luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuv Leo but he doesn't say shit, he only says damn " she said, "cept when you're around then he says shit. How come you make Leo not be an angel?" she asked Cole head on side.

Cole pulled himself free. Piper looked up at Mark and pointed at Cole " it's cause he's a demon.' she told Mark. " He was weallyy eeeeeeeeeeeevil. He cut people up and burned them to little bits and made big black stains on the carpet. And green goo evewewhere. My sister Prue said he was a weally bad and told Phoebe to stay away but Phoebe was very naughty, she wun away to" and Piper giggled "H.E.L.L. wif him" Piper's face started to fall. "Phoebe liked bad men. Now she likes good men" Piper started to cry. "Phoebe run away wif Leo an' maybe its 'cos you make Leo say shit he run away with Phoebe." she told Cole.

"Shit" breathed Cole under his breath and Piper eyes widened. "Piper" Cole said sighing, " Did you see Phoebe?"

Paige butted in "saw Phoebe. She's this big " she said holding her ands out "really fat. Had to run away with Leo cause you'd be mean to her if she got fat. Shoulda known why she got fat" Paige told Piper' "You just thought she was eating herself sick 'cos he wasn't around to ffffffff.."

"Shut up Paige " Cole said firmly.

"Phoebe's got a baby in her tummy" Paige told Mark

"She called it Whosit" Piper told them.

"It ought to start with a 'p' not wubble u" Paige said.

"Then it would be called 'poosit'" said Piper and she and Paige fell about the floor laughing.

"She won't come back while she's fat " Paige said finally. "Says you put it in her tummy you might take it back."

"I wonder why they call this innocent?" Cole said standing up and sighing "Its bloody nasty if you ask me"

"What's wrong with them" Mark demanded, "What the hell have they been drinking, or smoking or snorting."

"Something" Cole said.

"Yeah something" said Mark rubbing his hands as sprinkling dust started to fall off. He raised his hand to sniff it and Cole realised there was an imminent danger of Mark being affected. He waved his hand and slowed the time around Mark which was gave his some breathing space but Marly was still around and slowing down things still would give Mark some sort of perception what was happening.

"Used magic on Mark. Cole very naughty" Piper said waving her finger.

"Poor Mark" Paige said, "You're not nice to Mark. Baad Cole."

Cole winced. "Piper " he asked "Piper I need you to freeze Mark for me"

"Don' want to " she said "Blow him up" she said brightly.

"You blow Mark up and l'll hate you f'ever" Paige bit in crawling to her.

Cole hastily planted himself between them. He squatted down and took Piper's hands " Piper sweetheart" he said coaxing, as he did Melinda. "Sweetheart, I need you to be a good girl and freeze Mark for me when I tell you. Will you do that for me? Honey."

Piper considered it.

"What'll you give me?" she demanded.

"What do you want sweetie" he said gently nearly choking on the words.

Piper considered it "a pony " she said.

"Okay" he said gulping.

"Now " she said.

"Tomorrow " he said

"Can't have pony," Paige said, "It'll poo everywhere."

"Shit" thought ' Cole. "I promise tomorrow," he said.

"Morro" Piper said " 'kay'"

He stepped behind her and put his hands on her upper arms. "When I tell you to sweetie " he coaxed. And flipped a finger so Mark came out of the time slow "Now sweetie " Cole, said in his most coaxing voice and Piper gestured dramatically and to Cole's relief Mark froze.

"Good girl" he said to Piper patting her on the head.

He went to the door and yelled for Marly. She came carrying a heavily resisting Melinda.

"I'll take her," he told Marny. "Do you know the Book of Shadows? Can you get it?" Cole said in the same tone he had used for Piper.

Marny shaking, starred at the frozen Mark and the amount of exploded cushions plants and broken glassware in the conservatory, nodded, exited and frightened. She nervously ran up the stairs. Melinda started to fight Cole, "No Melinda " he said "Keep still."

"No" she wailed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

"M'lindaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" wailed Paige who turned holding her arms out.

Cole let Melinda go and she ran to Paige and he realised immediately that was a mistake because Paige put her arm around the little girl's waist and picked her up like a rag doll. He almost ran to grab her back and Paige punched him and Melinda kicked him again" No Melinda. No Paige" he said firmly "Don't Kick. Don't punch."

"Mammmmmmmmmmmaa " wailed Melinda

"Give me my baby" Piper demanded.

"Be nice," he said and Piper sat rocking her like a doll, and the Cole had a terrible fear "She's not a toy." he told Piper and took her back.

"Mammaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"" wailed Melinda struggling to get free.

"'No Melinda" Cole said.

"Wannaaaaaaaaaaaaaa " said Melinda.

"No" he said, "do you want to be put to bed."

"Noooooooooooooo" wailed Melinda.

Marly came down with the book and while Marly looked up spells Cole held onto Melinda and kept a litany of no's to Melinda to stop kicking, no's to Paige to stop orbing things an No 's to Piper to stop blowing things up.

Marly finally found a spell that could reverse the fairy dust but the problem was it needed another witch to say it.

"Can you say it?" Cole was almost begging Marly but she nervously and sadly shook her head. "There's a spell for summoning a witch here" she whispered.

"But they have to say it.'

Finally with considerable coaxing and promises to have a pony and a puppy next day Marly got Paige and Piper to say the spell after her.

With considerable trepidation Cole looked up, as Grams appeared "Noooooooooo" he groaned.

"What do you want?" Grams started to ask "OH MY GOD" she said as she looked around the room.

Melinda started to wail.

"Do you want me to take her?" Marly said to Cole's relief. He nodded and Melinda was removed from the conservatory wailing away.

"She's so sweet," said Grams "what do you want? And why haven't you got Ben off?"

"I will. Due process " Cole answered terse, his nerves nearly gone "Why didn't you tell Piper his daughters were witches?"

"It was irrelevant," said Grams airily "How is that going to help you in court. What do you want?"

"I need you to say that spell," Cole said indicating the open Book of Shadows. "To remove the innocence spell they used, though why anyone would think those little brats are innocent is beyond me:"

Piper and Paige started a hair tugging war.

"So sweet" said Grams "just like little Melinda "as Cole gulped "Phoebe was always the one who wasn't quite so sweet. She has character "Grams said "like me."

Cole gulped again. "You could at least say you were sorry," he said suddenly to Grams.

"For what?" she asked.

"For chasing me for 50 years for something I didn't do" he sulked.

"You were a demon" Grams said, " You were guilty of something."

"That's not the way it works" Cole said thinking that Good had a lot to answer for.

"Works for me" Grams said unconcerned.

"Why are you trying to help Ben?" Cole asked deciding he was not going to win that argument.

"I owe him," Grams said.

Cole looked at her.

"Ben isn't he warmest human being you come across," Grams said.

"No" Cole agreed.

"That may be something to do with me," Grams admitted. And was saved from any more by Paige slapping Piper.

"So sweet" said Grams and read the spell, which worked so Piper came out of the innocence spell mid retaliation slap. "Oh" she said pulling the punch.

"Oh" said Paige "Ooh hell Mark" she said "Hi Grams. Piper. Mark."

"Oh hell" said Piper.

Grams smiled "I better go " It was nice my darlings" she said, "You were so sweet. Do something about Ben " she ordered Cole "Bye my darlings" and disappeared.

Piper unfroze Mark and he gaped around as he looked at the room "What happened Paige?" he demanded.

"I" said Paige pushing him out the room'

"I can't wait to hear what Mark says to her explanation." Cole said.

"It was a reaction to a herb mixture" he heard Paige say not untruthfully.

"I saw Piper blowing things up" Mark insisted from the front door.

"Firecrackers" said Paige.

"Oh hell" said Piper looking around.

"Yeah you were such sweets," Cole said.

"Fix it" Piper demanded. 

"Aren't you worried I'll screw it up?" Cole asked.

"Fix. It" Piper demanded.

Smirking Cole waved his finger more or less replacing most things in the conservatory, although several of the plants never quite grew at the same angle again.

"Did you do any good talking with Phoebe?" Cole asked.

"I wouldn't plan on her being reasonable." Piper said touching is arm and going into the kitchen.

Cole heard an overwrought and tired Melinda wail "You know Phoebe" he said out loud. "Of all the things I can forgive you for, today is not going to be high on the list."

**………………………………………………..**


	15. Chapter 15

A Matter of Relativity

Part 2: Shame and Scandal in the Family

Chapter 15

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

Nearly two weeks after Cole and her sisters discovered Phoebe was pregnant, Leo orbed her into the Rim and they both half collapsed onto the ground. He had only just managed to get his hand on her before orbing and the effort of keeping contact with her during along dangerous orb from the old vampire realm had exhausted him.

Phoebe lying on the ground beside him looked around gasping for breath. "I hate this place," she said taking in the grey nothingness of the place. She put her hand on her stomach. "Its okay" she told Whosit "safe for a while. Again."

"Only a little while" Leo said slowly getting his breath back and pulling himself into sitting position.

"Do you think there is any chance it already has its own clear aura." he said.

"Even if Whosit does" Phoebe started to say angrily "I'm not going to risk it. Not until I am sure no-one could even make the slightest ..."

"Yeah I know" Leo muttered. He had heard it before.

"How long before they realise where we've gone?" Phoebe asked biting her lip and her retort.

"A little while" Leo said. "Get you breath back," he ordered his face looking grim.

"Where?" said Phoebe.

"Thinking " said Leo "I'm running out of realms and plains."

"What in the hell is Cole using to find us?" Phoebe demanded for the 100th time that week.

"Some sort of tracking device" Leo answered for the 100th time that week.

**……………………**

Since the fairies had less than politely asked them to leave 10 days ago, Leo and Phoebe had hidden out in more than 6 different realms and plains and four times Cole found them. But Phoebe's luck had held and Cole's had not. The first time he found them in the fairytale realm museum. He had shimmered in when she had been standing transfixed looking at Cinderella slippers. She had only been aware of him when he called her name. She spun and breathed Cole only barely stopping herself running to him.

He had stood still and said gently. "I won't hurt you." 

"And Whosit" she asked.

"Not unless I have no other choice" he said quietly calmly and it was his calm voice that scared her.

"You won't get a choice " she said chin in the air, ready to protect her baby and her lover. 'I won't give you one."

"Phoebe, we have to talk," he had said making the mistake of trying to reason with her and giving Leo the time to orb in and drag her away. That was the first time they went to the vast grey nothingness of the rim, where Cole could follow but neither he nor any other magic creature could track them. In the vastness and mist Cole lost them but only because Phoebe and Leo had huddled together for hours not able to move. Sighing in relief when he left suddenly, in fact dragged away by an urgent call on the spirit winds, they had stayed for nearly an hour waiting for him to appear before moving.

Leo had finally orbed them to a parallel plain in the small western town where Bo and his sister had once so connected with Phoebe. They had 3 safe days there with Bo because whatever Cole was using must have had problems with recognising parallel plains within the same realms. However sniffer demons managed to track Leo's orbing and they were followed by four zoltars, bounty hunters. They only got out of there, because Phoebe remembered a vanquish spell that got rid of two and the other two seemed intent on taking Phoebe alive not killing her. Hiding again in the rim, Leo worried about why zoltars turned up but Phoebe was inclined to put it down to bad luck. They had a furious argument about whether she was being targeted by evil, Leo concerned they were scenting Whosit and Phoebe flatly refusing to consider it.

Leo was to nervous to try another plain again and opted for the magic realm of elves. The elves who had an early warning system of magic, any magic arriving were more than happy to offer hospitality to a good witch but Leo and Phoebe had barely been there a few hours when Cole located them. This time he was obviously not planning on giving Phoebe a chance to talk but the elves warning system had given Leo enough time to orb and once again he got Phoebe to the rim, after Cole tracked them through some time folds. Leo and Cole played orb and shimmer around the rim until Cole finally stood still near them and yelled out this was getting to be a farce and he would get them next time.

Phoebe and Leo had another huge argument about where they would go next. Leo wanting to stay in the Rim and Phoebe insisting that Cole would be back with her sisters if he could not locate them any-other way. She finally convincing Leo, that is insisted so much he gave up arguing, that the wood nymphs realm was a place that Cole would not likely want to follow them and she needed sleep.

Leo and Phoebe did get a few days rest in the wood nymphs realm, actually because Cole was distracted by a court case and Piper and Paige with a magic emergency in France and they agreed a few days one way or other would make no difference.

Phoebe's luck held and Cole's did not when he finally came after her. The Wood Nymphs last experience with Durand, another creature of demonic power beyond Good and Evil was not one that made them predisposed to assisting Cole in their realm. Wood Nymphs closely related to fairies, could be just as vague, obtuse and incommunicative and once again Leo had enough warning.

He had orbed not to the rim because he knew Cole would be there waiting but to a plain he knew existed in a time fault on a small pacific island where a witch some 150 years ago had thought she was correcting a time line lapse by stopping a demon causing a massive tidal wave. The problem was the wave was an act of fate and the Elders confronted by the choice of destroying 300 innocents to fix the timeline had used some very powerful magic. Leo suddenly wondered if it was Guardians who created the alternate plain for those people. In fact it had been Durand at his most brutish insistence it was wrong to kill 300 innocents just to correct a witch's mistake.

Leo and Phoebe got a couple of nights rest at a hotel there before the sniffers and bounty hunters located them, this time with magic very similar to nets to contain a levitating witch which they used to catch Phoebe before Leo could do anything.

But Phoebe's luck held when Cole chose that moment to arrive and faced with the need to protect Phoebe he did not hesitate to turn on the bounty hunters and smite them. As the zoltars disappeared, Leo moved to orb Phoebe but Cole just stopped him in a power field and turned toward Phoebe while she watched him with big frightened eyes.

"Phoebe" Cole sighed.

"Behind you" she said and he turned to see another wave of vanquish fodder and sniffers and Cole sighing released the power field around Leo and told him to get Phoebe out of there while he made sure none of them followed

By this stage Leo was certain, and frightened that evil was tracking Phoebe. Once again he opted not to go to the rim because he thought Cole might be waiting. He jumped a few time folds to make sure he was not followed and took Phoebe to the deserted vampire realm.

The cave was cold and miserable and smelt of evil and Phoebe was very frightened being there and because she was Phoebe did not keep it to herself. She and Leo had a less than happy discussion about the situation where he accused her of moaning and whining and always wanting her own way and she accused him of having no imagination. Leo announced how he bitterly regretted helping her and Phoebe pointed out he wasn't much help. It was only luck and Cole that had save her so far and she couldn't depend on either of those forever.

Phoebe stopped mid sentence as a peculiar feeling stuck her and she realised she was feeling Whosit move for the first time. For a second she was thrilled and then said sadly to Leo "I've stuffed it haven't I? Leo. dammit. All I wanted was to have something of Cole to exist in the mortal world. I thought if I had a baby, his, if fate let me, if I didn't try and stop it, it would somehow make up for the last evil spawn, to Cole and maybe the world." She sideways at Leo smiling wistfully. "I've really stuffed it haven't I?"

Leo in the cold and evil smelling realm of the vampires reached over to comfort her.

"Dammit" she said finding the strength not to cry. " Dammit it Leo." She smiled softly, which he could feel more than see. "I'm beholden to you Leo, you know that. If it ever works out. Whosit and me, we're beholden to you."

Leo said gently "Thanks sweetie" and threw some orbs to add some light and reveal the demon Elisheeva and 5 sniffers.

"Gotcha chickadee" murmured the demon in a soft hissing voice that creeped the hell out of Phoebe and she was stunned by Whosit actively jumping in fear at the first contact with an upper level demon.

The demon stepped to swipe Leo against a wall and but he managed to touch Phoebe in the shoulder as he went and orb and they played orb and seek through a number of time folds with Elisheeva until Leo finally lost it and headed for the Rim...again. Not knowing where else to go.

**………………….**

"What do we do now?" Phoebe asked. "Cole can follow us to any realm except evil places and demons are catching us there."

"Don't know," said Leo quietly, almost in despair "Seems every realm and plain that is accessible by evil, the sniffers are on to me. And it looks like that damned Elisheeva is using me to find you and anywhere we go where evil has trouble Cole is tracking us. Go home and let Cole find out if Whosit is evil," he suggested almost hopefully.

"Leo" Phoebe said, "I'm so sorry. "I regret.."

"Regret what dear" said Francesca orbing in so close that she could have put a hand out and touched Phoebe's belly, if she was the sort of person who did that. "Regret running away with Leo, or the belly." She frowned severely at both of them, her twisted face quite intimidating "Not a good idea to go back yet " she said.

Phoebe said nervously looking at Francesca " Whosit was an accident" she declared.

"Accident" Francesca said in the best school marm voice she usually kept for Cole "And the man in the moon is made of green cheese."

"Its Cole's" Phoebe said defiantly.

'I'm sure you want to believe that dear" Francesca said.

"I'm not going to let any one hurt my baby, no matter what" Phoebe said determinedly. "Demon, mortal, human, magic, Whosit is my baby and" working herself into hysteria.

"Well that would only be a problem if it was Cole's wouldn't it" Francesca said.

"Its Cole's "Phoebe declared "who else's would it be."

"Well running away with your brother-in-law leaves some suspicion." Francesca said primly "which may be useful at some stage" she added.

"I get it" Leo said grimly

"Good" Francesca said sighing. "Okay. I take the running was because you understand Good Evil, your family, Whosit's father and his colleagues may regard this baby as very portent of evil… if it was Cole's."

"My baby is innocent, its not even born. It may be a little," Phoebe swallowed "a little demonic but my baby is innocent. Cole is more than a little demonic and he is good."

"He's not mortal dear, he's a guardian," Francesca answered.

"Arturo had children didn't he " Phoebe said, "They must have had a little demonic nature. Not demon spirit or anything, just little demonic...nature."

"I seem to recall it was great deal more than a little," Francesca smiles "I seem to recall that witch daughter of his was a hellion, dark hair green eyes, very beautiful."

Phoebe glanced at Leo.

"No" said Leo "Don't even go there."

"And" said Francesca" working on the principal that Daddy spends half his time arguing in court, if of course Daddy is a lawyer, you're innocent until proven guilty, even when caught with the bloody weapon on your hand leaning over the body, I suppose we have to assume that Whosit is also innocent until proven otherwise."

"Will you try and remind Cole that about Whosit," Phoebe said.

Leo winced "Its not just Cole. If any other… being wanted to hurt Phoebe because of the baby or any other motive, he's not inclined to be reasonable or rational. You know, he makes no secret who he would chose if push come to shove."

"That Leo is the reason I'm going to help you, one of them anyway," Francesca sighed "sometime I think Cole needs a full time whitelighter just to protect him from his own best instincts. And to remind him of his calling" she added listening to the spirit winds.

"Follow me " Francesca told Leo. They came out in a soft peaceful place of rainbow mist light where the vision was very clear and the closing mist was safe and comforting. "This isn't the 'up there' I know " Leo said.

"We're a little higher up, in 'up there'" Francesca said. "Are you all right dear" she said concerned, as Phoebe fell on the ground throwing up?.

"Its not fair" said Phoebe "Most people don't get to heaven and throw up on it."

"You're not in heaven dear " Francesca said "But you're right most people don't do that"

"My baby isn't evil" Phoebe declared.

"Are you sure" Francesca said "or you just don't want it to be."

"I knew from the start last time" Phoebe protested. "This time all I feel; is baby but everyone is so convinced I want this baby that I will do anything, say anything to protect it."

"Wouldn't you dear" said Francesca." But then it's a long way up here. Probably that's the reason and the fact that not to many living growing beings come here."

"Make yourself at home" she said as she orbed.

Francesca orbed into the attic to see Piper frantically jump in front of whatever it was she was scrying on. Cole was standing back and watching with an intensity of expression that Francesca recognised as his Phoebe hunting face. He looked at her and said "Are you here to tell me that you've located Phoebe?" he said.

"No'" Francesca replied "I'm here to tell you that you are still a guardian and there is a call on the spirit wind for you."

"I heard. I'm going " Cole answered snakily.

"Still can't find Phoebe" Francesca asked conversationally.

"No" Cole replied grumpily and glanced at Piper. "Did you?"

"There is no innocent down below according to Arturo and Therold ": Francesca answered honestly. " I don't suppose you'd care to tell me what you are using to locate her in the realms" Francesca said looking at Piper who stood legs apart defiant, not daring to say anything, a picture of guilt, which she was because she was using stolen property.

"We all have our little secrets," Cole answered.

"Well when you won't share your secrets," Francesca said, "You can't blame other people for not sharing theirs can you? Get going" she ordered as Cole looked mutinous."

He shimmered, leaving Piper to face Francesca.

"He really does understand his calling" Piper said defending him "he's just well its Phoebe."

"This is always a hard time for guardians " Francesca said "While they still have ties to the demon world and the mortal one. It is sadly something time cures. Although to be honest if I know Phoebe and I do she may find a way to change that."

Piper nodded smiling "Phoebe will get what Phoebe wants regardless" she said.

"Phoebe's lucky," Francesca answered before she orbed.

When he returned Cole wandered around the house until he finally stayed in the conservatory sitting morosely staring at the floor. His mood was jumping between fear for Phoebe, and bitter that Phoebe had put him in this position.

Piper came into the conservatory, her face a pretty good reflection of his mood.

"I tried scrying on the realm map," she said. "Not a trace."

"They're somewhere," he said.

"Are you sure they're not in the Underworld?" Piper asked.

"I can't feel anything on the spirit winds and Arturo is sure there are no innocents in the Underworld." Cole answered.

"You're sure Phoebe is still innocent Cole," Piper asked " just asking" she said.

"Leo still is, isn't he." Cole asked pointedly.

Piper nodded.

"I understand Pip, I understand why she did it," Cole said "but .."he stood up" I have this thing you see" he said slowly I'm not evil, never was, not quite. Even at my worst" as Piper looked disbelieving. "That was what so bad before, to believe I could father…a monster. I was a disappointment to my mother, she stuck with me because I was her son but I was a disappointment." He laughed "She thought I was a total screw up."

"You, screw up," said Piper in mock disbelief.

Cole smiled. "My father was a good man, maybe not a strong man, maybe a weak one. I used think of him as weak because he gave into her, he let her have everything she wanted from him." Cole sighed "Maybe I'm like him because I just give Phoebe what the wants, maybe like me he, he just loved, not as wisely as he should."

He paced the floor and then spun around "I love her Piper. I find it hard to even consider I could father that sort of evil again. Not when I love Phoebe so much. Not when she loves me so much, not when what we have is so good."

Piper nodded understanding "What are you going to do when you find her?"

"I don't know" he said "Piper its mine. Everything I am supposed to be, everything that I, Phoebe and I went through to get me where I am and I may have to destroy it and destroy her and destroy me and maybe fight Guardians whose business it is and I didn't even get a choice, a say."

Piper smiled:" You know what Phoebe would answer to that."

Cole sighed "Yeah, if she'd asked I'd have said no, so she didn't ask. You know I was getting very proud of myself being able to say 'No' to her when she demanded and still not have any backfires, still be together and she just …. She's just a manipulative little b.."

"She's Phoebe" Piper said "You should have fallen in love with some-one else if you didn't want to be dragged over hot coal's, through barb wire and have your guts turned inside out on regular basis."

"So I've been told," Cole said "I don't know what I'm going to do Pip. I got to make my choices and a lot of people waited a long time for me to do it. Does she think I wouldn't do it for my own child."

"You have no idea how strong the call is for a mother to protect a child Cole" Piper said.

"Don't I" he said, " I grew up the recipient of that protection."

"And if it turns out everything is okay" Piper asked. "What are you going to do?"

"Wring her neck" Cole answered.

"Line up " said Piper 'But I think it is .. not good to kill her. For just well being Phoebe."

"Can I yell at her " Cole asked " a lot, big time, really nasty."

"Line up " said Piper.

"I promise myself I'll yell at her " Cole said "if everything's all right, but I know she'll look at me with big eyes and somehow or other it will be my fault, and all I'll end up doing is holding her and promise her I'll be good. I know" he shrugged, seeing Piper's expression "Its all you can do with her isn't it " he said " you can't kill her so you have to love her."

"I can still yell at her " Piper said. "and if it is all right what then? "

Cole laughed "I'd bet eternity on Phoebe not having given one consideration to that. Can we cope with another kid?" he said "Still have the Charmed Ones to think about."

"And" said Piper "there's the kid to think about."

"What did you mean?" Cole asked confused.

"Well could you trust Phoebe full time raising a kid or even you. I mean it would never know what a regular bedtime or bath schedule meant and the first solids will probably be fries when its ten, if Phoebe did not forget to wean it altogether."

Cole laughed and he caught Piper in a quite spontaneous hug. They did not hear the doorbell ring, and it was only when Paige coughed behind them that they pulled apart to see her there with Phoebe's boss Elise standing behind her.

"I came to check on Phoebe" Elise said, her eyes bulging.

"Phoebe's visiting relatives" Cole said quickly.

"My husband took her," said Piper "Cole was busy."

"So I see," said Elise. 

**………………………………………………..**


	16. Chapter 16

A Matter of Relativity

Part 2: Shame and Scandal in the Family

Chapter 16

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

Cole asked Lara and Benedict to come to the Manor to talk about the new charges. He felt dealing with them at their home gave them, a little to much security, and while he was tempted to see them at the office and let Lara and Arlene lock horns, he regretfully resisted it. Besides anything that kept him away from Arlene was a good thing. Arlene when she heard the rumour going around the firm, and started by Victor's wife, Margaret, Cole presumed, that Phoebe had run away with her brother-in-law, decided to have another try at her luck.

This time she handled rejection worse than the last time "You'll be sorry" she stormed. "I'll make sure you regret missing out on me."

"I doubt it, " Cole murmured because he had once been a demon and occasionally found temptation impossible to resist "in fact I know I won't. You know, spring lamb and pretty damned tough. I'm picky about those things."

Paige and Piper were home by the time Benedict and Lara arrived at the Manor. Piper answered the door and found herself treated with a cold courtesy that made her feel as if she was the maid. She showed them into the parlour and Benedict commented "You're Penelope's Granddaughter."

Piper was tempted to say "who the hell else would I be" but with an effort resisted the temptation "Damn Cole and his Guardian morality" she thought "yes " she said to Benedict tight lipped.

"You're shorter than she was" Benedict said "but then I recall John, your grandfather was short". Given he would not have been average height Piper did not consider the connection but she had a strange feeling she was being insulted.

"The place hasn't changed much," he said looking around "The sofa and chairs are new."

"I think Grams bought them about fifteen years ago" Piper said because she could think of nothing else to say.

"I thought so," said Benedict sitting on the most comfortable chair.

Piper shook her head and walked to the stairs "Cole " she roared at the top of her voice "Visitors."

He came downstairs, caught Piper's raised eyebrows and went into the parlour. Cole explained that he asked the Hasletts to the Manor as he thought this conversation was not a good idea at his office. He could have told them he that he brought them to the Manor to discuss Einstein's theory of relativity for all the reaction he got.

"Did you find out what these other cases they are trying to connect to me are" Benedict asked ignoring the explanation.

Cole listed them carefully, watching and feeling Benedict's reaction and as he suspected, several of the magic ones produced one in both Lara and Benedict, that was more a deepening of their self righteous martyrdom than anything else.

Finally Benedict asked "If they charge me with anything else will that mean they will stop investigating the case."

"No" Cole answered, "Even when people plead guilty the DA likes to have a case that will eliminate reasonable doubt. You plead, they will investigate even more. And the papers will have field day with a 70-year-old serial killer. They will most certainly revoke the bail and anyone who is close to you will come under.... scrutiny."

"If I pleaded guilty," Benedict said. "Shouldn't that be enough?"

Cole breathed deeply "People have been known to revoke confessions and come up with plausible reasons why they do it. Sometimes it's a very good way to create reasonable doubt" he said and got no response from Benedict. "Benedict " he pushed "what point is there, pleading guilty to something you didn't do, to protect some-one who is guilty. And if its magic and I strongly suspect it is, then leave it. They can't get the person no matter what they suspect. Its hardly responsible to protect a guilty person."

"My father knows what is responsible and what is right" said Lara so cold Cole began to wonder if he was experiencing hell freezing over "so all we can do is fight the case my father is charged with and wait on the police."

"Don't talk to any-one" Cole said, "not police, neighbours, friends, coven members. No matter how much you think you can trust them. Don't discuss it between yourselves. You're not protected Miss Haslett from testifying against your father, and anything he says to you is admissible in court, unless of course" he said almost slyly "you want to plead the fifth."

"I know what is right too Mr.. Cole" Lara said even more icily if that was possible.

Cole just about gave up remembering suddenly why evil could look so attractive. He stood, indicating he was going to see them out, making no effort to offer coffee because he did not think he could bear to spend much more time with these people. As they got to the door, Cole started to explain that trying to protect magic through the courts was not the way to go, "Better to keep magic in its own realm" he said.

"You would have to be magic to make those decisions" Lara said, "witches " and she stopped. Marly coming down the stairs with her purse was obviously leaving, although she was having trouble getting away from Piper who with Melinda in her arms, seemed intent on explaining some changes. Marly kept nodding, and finally escaped to squeeze past the Hasletts at the front door, although Cole stepped away and held the door for her.

Paige must have heard Marly because she came out of the kitchen and called "Marly don't forget the appointment at the centre tomorrow" she said firmly. Marly shook but nodded.

Cole seeing the scathing look on Lara's face said, "Marly's a witch. You can mention magic in front of her."

"Oh" said Lara "What are your powers?" as if that was the most important thing.

"I" Marly whimpered, "I just a little.. I read lore ": she whispered.

"I see" said Lara turning her back dismissing Marly as Marly flushing and embarrassed whispered "Oh" and hastily ran down the stairs. The Haslett's wished Cole a formal goodbye and followed her.

Paige and Piper standing in the hall exchanged horrified and angry glances.

"Are you sure that bitch is not guilty as hell?" Piper demanded of Cole.

"Not of murder" he said

"You know" Piper stated, angry "Witch or not, I really don't like that woman."

"Want to know a secret?" Cole asked.

"What?" said Paige.

"Neither do I" he sighed.

Paige laughed. "Wouldn't you think there would be something in the Great Plan that says innocents can't be shits?"

"Or shits can't be innocents " said Piper.

**…………………….**

Roger Walford sat back in his leather deskchair and spun to survey the view from the window of the office. When he had become museum director he had made sure he rearranged the offices so he not only got the biggest one but also the best view. The office had a satisfactory arrangement of antique furniture and some of the museum's more tasteful and valuable objects.

Altogether Roger was not all that unhappy with his life. Since he had taken over management of one of the museum's major exhibitions after that dark haired, green-eyed girl, who he used to be engaged to, Prue, had had a tizzy fit nearly 7 years ago and left it in his hands, his career had gone from strength to strength. It was helped by his marriage to the daughter of one of San Francisco's most influential backer's of the arts. His marriage had brought him acceptance in some of the most influential old families in San Francisco, more or less unconditional tenure in his job and a growing national reputation as an expert, particularly in artefacts of the occult, satanic worship and demonology.

He occasionally remembered the beautiful green eyed girl he had once been engaged to, but for the most part it he had no regrets or conscience about his action. He had been quite shocked at reading in the papers that she had been murdered in her own home 4 years ago and the veiled hints that her family knew something about the death. Roger would not have been surprised that middle sister of the family had something to do with it, sharp tongued shrew that she was but he doubted the youngest little tart had the brains to cover up a murder of a sister. He recalled he had been surprised when he recognised that little tart as the famous Ask Phoebe of the Bay Mirror. He wondered who she slept with to get that job and who she got to ghost write her column.

Come, to think of it when he remembered Prue's aggressive manner, and viper green eyes, and passionate intense anger it wasn't surprising some-one in her family murdered her, allegedly murdered her. Roger altogether wasn't unhappy that he had not married Prue Halliwell, and if the marriage he did make left some things to be desired, such as affection, romance, sex, there were alternatives.

Almost on queue his intercom rang and his secretary, no they were called personal assistants these day, although to him secretary had a better ring, told him that his 11.00 am appointment had arrived. The door to his office opened and Roger looked up with an expectant smile. He came around his desk holding his hand out, suave, in control, and satisfied with the warm feeling he had in his groin. Yes there were indeed alternatives. "Mrs Turner" he said smiling expectantly and held out his hand as his personal assistant shut the door.

"Mr Walford" she breathed in that soft breathy Boston accent of hers, which sent him wild.

"Elisabeth" he all but whimpered as he pulled her into his arms, and a little resistant, making him all but beg, she kissed him, he asked for more, and she gave a little and pulled back and he asked for more and she teased until, little by little he had backed into his desk.

Elisabeth with a proven experience disengaged herself while he leaned on the edge of his desk red faced and gasping for more. He stared into her beautiful face. Tall honey, almost golden blond, brilliant blue eyes smiling behind a peekaboo hairstyle, she smiled seductively in control, "All the better for waiting Roger " she smiled, wetting her lips.

"Only a little while" he pleaded.

"Business first" she said "Lunch" and she caressed the word "later. Were you able to locate those private collectors we spoke about, darling" she asked innocent little girl. Only the bemused raised eyebrow behind the peekaboo hairstyle giving her intent and sophistication away.

Roger gulped and caught his breath. "Yes" he said.

He turned away to go to his safe and retrieved the list of items that had taken him a huge number of favours to retrieve from some very secret collectors around the world. Roger took a deep breath.

He was not of course surprised that the beautiful Mrs Turner was so attracted to him. He had met her quite by accident at a reception in New York and the attraction had been mutual. She was an agent who acted on behalf of very exclusive clients for the purchase of very rare collector's items, and they had a great deal in common. She frequently visited San Francisco in her work and Roger had to admit that he looked forward to her coming. She had a number of connections in the arts community. In fact, Roger had asked her if she was related to the old political family, and she admitted she was distantly through marriage.

"You're divorced?" he panted, excited.

"Alas no'" she had replied in that breathy beautiful Boston accent "Widowed."

Elisabeth glanced quietly at the list. "You're very good at what you do" she said blue eyes bright smiling. '"Some useful contacts here" she glanced at the list and then looked up, flicking the blond peekaboo hair out of her eyes as Roger gasped and groaned, as the warmth in lower body became almost painful. "No luck on finding the medusa head" she asked with a smile that went straight to Roger's groin.

"I think I've got a lead," Roger all but whimpered. "I'll know in a couple of days.'

"It's really just a trinket" Elisabeth said, "a small crystal medusa head, with jade eyes, a pendant, but my client has a couple of them and wants to match the set. Annoying little bastard, gets an idea and won't let go. I'd be eternally grateful." She said breathily "There may even be something in it for you. Just as an expression of gratitude " she said with a quick lick of her lips, and a very small forward thrust of her hips.

"Anything for a friend" Roger murmured, not realising he was panting. He understood she was genuinely grateful for his help and not above showing that appreciation. Which of course Roger understood to be his due.

"Perhaps shut the safe" Elisabeth murmured "then we can go to..lunch."

As Roger turned away he did not see the beautiful, humorous and cynical blue eyes, turn icy and demonic.

**……………….**

Paige put down the telephone after spending nearly three quarters of an hour convincing an employer that a client's inability to string three words together was no inhibitor to working in data entry. It was more than two weeks since the fairy dust episode and during that time, Mark had been both concerned about her well-being and exasperated with her because she refused to discuss her 'problem'. She kept insisting it was a reaction to herbs. Even though he was seriously annoyed because she would not trust him every now and again Paige would look up and catch Mark who was supposed to be in the other office head down battling budgets, look up and watch her with gentle, smiling eyes, and she would feel a flush warm well being flood over her.

And it occurred to Paige that this what Phoebe meant when she talked about the safety of loving and being loved by Cole. Not being in love exactly past being in love, which Paige had been on any number of occasions. It was being loved and loving but then she put those thoughts away. Because she and Mark were only friends and any way he wasn't that good looking. She stopped working and started to dream. Phoebe was lucky, Phoebe was loved so was Piper, and a frightening thought came into Paige's head that maybe she was loved.

Paige lost in thought heard a cough and looked up to see Sam approach her. An annoyed expression crossed her face. "Just leave Mark alone." She snapped, "He doesn't need you."

Sam smiled benignly "Its not about your boyfriend " he said slowly "They, the Elders have a problem and they are very reluctant to approach, to worry your sister and I said, they suggested, I could ask, I could approach you."

"What?" Paige asked suspiciously. Very nervous about what was coming.

Sam sighed, "It seems your brother in law, Leo your whitelighter, had disappeared off there radar. They know he's not de..gone, lost, but can't locate him."

Paige looked nervously as he father.

"Where is he Paige?" asked Sam.

She gulped and Sam smiled, gentle "You can tell me Paige" he said "Look they know lately Leo is, Leo has been a little disillusioned, had some doubts about his calling but that does not mean. They're concerned about him Paige" Sam finished.

"Leo's fine' Paige said shortly.

"Where is he Paige?" Sam asked, not so gentle.

Paige gulped "He's" she said. Thinking hard thinking of all the complications, the problems. Damn Phoebe.

"Where is he Paige?" Sam asked again, tersely.

And because she could think of nothing else to say Paige blurted out truthfully "He ran off with Phoebe."

Sam just stared at her "Why?" he gasped.

"She's pregnant" Paige started to say and then realised all the things she could not tell Sam about Phoebe's pregnancy. The nature, the father, why Phoebe ran and the consequences to Phoebe's baby if and she became aware of the horror of Sam's expression.

"He got her pregnant and they ran off" Sam said in horror disgust and shock.

"I um" said Paige "No I mean…"

"We always knew it wasn't healthy what was going on, all the five of you" Sam said "All four of them. It's not you involved is it?" said Sam the father.

"We who?" said Paige getting angry.

"People who care about you" Sam said "I" he shook his head. "We knew it wasn't healthy. How's Piper taking it?"

'"Um she" said Paige trying to think how she could get out of it and frantically remembering half the people where Cole worked believed there was something odd about how they lived.

"Well " Sam said sighing, "It explains a great deal. I could have asked better for my family," he said sadly. "I suppose times change, and being witches doesn't mean. I remember Penny what she was like. Hormones," he said.

"Will the Elders understand that?" Paige asked curiously.

"I guess they'll have to" Sam answered. "Damn. This will just make them really get angry about the relationship between whitelighters and their charges. I thought Leo could be trusted. But at least it's better than him I guess losing his calling, turning evil, doubting himself."

Paige looked surprised "You don't think getting your sister in law pregnant and running off with her, deserting a child is evil" she said.

"Whitelighters are fallible" Sam said, "as I knew when Pattie…" then he grinned male-like "Leo knocked two witches up did he and they said it was impossible once. Now three times between whitelighter and witches" and Sam smiled almost please, leaving Paige stamping her foot on ground.

She mad a quick excuse at work, and orbed home to find Piper feeding Melinda.

"I hate men and I hate whitelighters and I hate Elders and they are all a pack of shits," Paige told Piper.

"Yeah I know" Piper said "well except Leo."

Paige ignored her. She stalked over to get phone and dialled Cole's number. He answered distracted "Come home" Paige told him.

"Why?" he asked "Phoebe" he said worried.

"No" Paige answered " I need to talk to you now."

"Paige" he said.

"Now" Paige answered and hung up.

"What" screamed Cole and Piper "You told him what?"

"He believed it" Paige said. "Funny how people ways believe scandal like that. No matter what, no matter how impossible."

"Funny" said Piper "you mean I'm supposed to let it around that my husband has gotten my sister pregnant and run off with her. Damn Phoebe" she roared.

"Would you like to tell them the truth?" Paige said "It give us time," she said.

"This is your fault Cole" Piper snarled.

Cole swallowed and stared at her.

**…………….**

Phoebe was sitting on something she supposed was something you used for sitting on 'up there'. You never actually saw anything, it was just there if you needed it, in a fashion. As in you sat and something was there. It was a very odd place, nothing but mist and light and Phoebe was bored out of her mind when she was not overwhelmed by fear for her baby.

She knew full well that while Cole could not 'get' her, she was not safe from being 'got'. And daily, or as much as she could recognise as daily, she searched any sign of evil or darkness in her. She decided a number of things in the long boring wait. One was that was that no matter what it cost her she was not going to give Cole the chance to make any choices about Whosit's destiny. Another decision was, as she daily bonded with her baby, she knew she was prepared to consort with any form of evil if it meant protecting her, and Cole's child. And if that made the world judge her to be evil so be it. Because she knew it was not evil but love. There were some things beyond good and evil and a mother's bond with a child, a mother's love for her child was one of them.

Phoebe sat on whatever it was she sitting on. She had nothing to do and if the purpose of 'up there' was to contemplate the morality of her life she was not quite ready to concede she had lived enough to spend a good part of eternity in reflection about it. There was not even meals to look forward to. There was food of sorts when you wanted it, but no ritual of meals and family. Phoebe was bored, bored, bored, bored, bored.

She would have liked to have had her notebook because even if she no longer had a job, she assumed she did not, because although the column was still a month ahead in writing, she had missed two radio interviews, she could at least start the book on Phoebe's all purpose advice that she had often thought about.

She had said she had wished she had it to Francesca who suppressing a smile "Well I can ask Cole for it, if you want him to know where you are."

"At least I could write" Phoebe said "Pity I can't get e-mail."

"You can get that to work here," Francesca told her straight faced, but her eyes danced. She understood what Cole saw in Phoebe.

"How?" Phoebe said stunned.

"You just have to know how it works." Francesca answered her eyes twinkling.

Phoebe had tried to get Leo to orb down and retrieve her notebook it but he flatly refused. Leo had refused to leave her because he as much as Phoebe knew that she was not safe. Any more than she was with Cole. All being 'up there' meant was that it was not Cole who had to make the choice. Leo supposed it said something for how much Phoebe loved him that it was what she worried about most after Whosit's safety.

He tried talking to Phoebe about her choices "If Whosit has a problem, Phoebe you must realise that there is nowhere in the realms you can hide from guardians."

"I've been thinking," Phoebe said.

"That's dangerous" Leo snapped because he had been living almost nose to nose with Phoebe for three weeks and was about ready to forget he was an angel and wring her neck. He had had to deal with her sudden mood changes, extremes of kindness and thoughtfulness, her total self centredness, breathtaking wisdom and extreme nativity and most annoying of all her ability to hit on the truth without any seeming rational reason or thought. Leo remembered when he had first come to the Manor pretending to be a handyman, he had once been quite attracted to Phoebe. Now he wondered why. He loved her as her sister. As a lover and soulmate Cole was welcome to her.

"How the hell does Cole put up with you?" he demanded on several occasions.

"He loves me "Phoebe answered blithely.

Which to Leo was no explanation until after one of her more head-spinning comments he decided that since she had been with Cole, what Cole called her capriciousness was far worse, as if Cole encouraged it. It occurred to Leo that Phoebe was not saying "Cole loves me " but she was saying, " Cole loves me"

"You do know, don't you Phoebe" Leo told her one day "The things you do and say just to be capricious, could get you into trouble one day. Some-one might think you were being something a lot worse than capricious."

"Not if they loved me" Phoebe said sweetly.

"I wouldn't count on it " said Leo testily.

"Its not fair" Phoebe sulked "Cole's was missing Whosit developing. Why does all this magic and destiny thing have to get in the way of just being happy?"

Leo annoyed muttered "Maybe next time you'll think about consequence before you impulsively rush into just deciding what you want has to be what happens."

"God you're an old woman" Phoebe snapped, "How does Piper put up with you? I'm just saying about Cole missing everything with Whosit."

"I'm sick to death of hearing how Cole is missing Whosit," Leo snapped. "Just in case you haven't noticed, he may be missing out on Whosit but he's at the Manor, playing Daddy to Melinda while I'm stuck here with you." Leo stopped wondering if he had said too much.

"Oh Leo" said Phoebe. "I'm a selfish self-centred bitch."

Leo looked at her.

"You could argue," she said.

"You're not a bitch" he said.

"Leo" Phoebe said. "Go and see Melinda and Piper. Look even if Whosit's aura finally becoming clear is close, it isn't going to happen in the next hour or two."

"How close?" said Leo not sure whether to be relieved or concerned.

"Whosit's starting to be a person" she said calmly.

Leo sighed and then as she smiled gently he said "Okay " giving into temptation.

"I won't be long" Leo said thinking she could be very sweet.

"Oh Leo can you get my notebook while you're there?" Phoebe asked.

Cole and Piper were in the attic. Melinda was sitting on Cole's lap, he was letting her punch his hands, hard, because it distracted her from telekineticing everything around the attic, while Piper scryed the realm map "Not a sign of Phoebe" Piper said.

"You ever going to tell me what that thing is" Leo said orbing in.

"Leo" said Piper taking a deep breath and going to him.

"Dada" screamed Melinda struggling to get free from Cole.

"All yours" Cole said putting her down so she could run to Leo. "Where's Phoebe?" he asked calmly.

"Don't you know?" Leo asked apprehensively picking his daughter up.

"Where is she Leo?" Piper asked, "I love you." she added.

"She's 'up there'," Leo said.

"Then why are the Elders looking for you" Piper demanded "Do you know that they think you knocked her up and ran off with her?"

"I heard that" Leo said. "She isn't near the Elder's domain."

"Leo" Cole said in a calm voice, to calm "I may not be able to get her there. Other Guardians can."

"Demon's can't" Leo said. He took time to play with his daughter, while Cole and Piper watched him. "After you found us on the island plain." Leo said "Elisheeva came after us, after Phoebe. I guess it thinks it can beat the Charmed Ones by getting Phoebe." When Leo got no response from Cole whose expression was becoming more demonic, he said "There's no where else safe. We tried" he looked at Cole "Elisheeva knows the realms. She isn't safe anywhere else."

"Does Francesca know where she is?" Piper asked.

"Yes" said Leo eying Cole.

"I see" said Cole grimly. "Leo" he said" if there is a problem, she's in the most dangerous place she can be. They, the other guardians, won't care about Phoebe, they'll just care about the problem."

"She isn't safe anywhere else" Leo argued.

"How about with me" Cole said. "Doesn't she think I can protect her, doesn't she think I will protect her."

"That worries her more than anything else," Leo explained "What about Whosit?" Leo asked quietly. "Is Whosit safe with you?"

Cole took a deep breath "Probably" he said.

Piper, who had been quietly listening, just stared from Cole to Leo "If its damn well evil it isn't safe with me," she said " You tell Phoebe dead straight Leo. We've been there once before, No damned spawn of evil" and she ignored the look on Cole's face "is coming into this house. Make sure she understands that." Hands on hips she spun at them "You understand Cole."

"Phoebe doesn't believe its evil Piper " Leo said.

"Phoebe doesn't want to believe it," Piper said.

"I'll tell her," Leo said. He grinned, "She wants her notebook, she's bored" he added.

Cole suddenly laughed "Good " he said and then relented "its in our bedroom."

"I'll get it" Piper said " coming Leo," she said. "Look after Melinda, Cole" she ordered as Leo followed her.

"I don't suppose there is the slightest chance you're a changeling, not really related to this family?" Cole said to Melinda.

Melinda waved a small hand so the cushions flew off the sofa.

"Didn't think so," Cole said.


	17. Chapter 17

A Matter of Relativity

Part 2: Shame and Scandal in the Family

Chapter 17

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

Leo had stayed long enough to spend some time playing with Melinda and then orbed away. Piper went into the living room to find Cole staring into space not even remotely, looking at the law papers he was supposed to be reading. "Leo gone/" he asked.

"Yes ": said Piper, her voice strained "my husband had gone, back to my sister. To look after my sister, to be with my sister, to protect my sister."

"My god Piper " Cole said stunned "You're jealous. Jealous of Phoebe, I know there's the rumours but.. I'm sorry but whatever you think about Leo, Phoebe loves me."

"Just, just shut up Cole," Piper yelled.

"Piper" he said and then very quietly added, "You of all people don't think that Leo is doing anything more than looking after his little sister. There's nothing to be jealous about. So I don't get.."

"You never do," she added raising her voice a decibel "Not everything is about Phoebe. I'm sick to death of everything, everyone always revolving around Phoebe. Just for once why won't it revolve around m.. some-one else."

Piper planted her feet firmly apart. And then her body just sagged "You're right." she sniffed "I am jealous. Not because Leo is screwing around with Phoebe but because he's off looking after Phoebe and not looking after me .. and Melinda."

"Oh Piper," was all Cole could say.

"Its not fair" she said "Leo fusses about Phoebe, poor little sister and you fuss over Paige little sister and all I get to be is .. just the crabby bitch who everybody expects to look after herself. Piper will be all right. Piper doesn't need anyone to look after her. " I miss Prue " she said angrily " At least I was .. I was Prue's little sister."

"Yeah but you also had to do what you were told" Cole added half smiling "if I recall it right.

"I'm sick of being responsible" Piper said and sniffed" I'm sick of no-one fussing me. Every-one's fussing you. Poor Cole. Phoebe ran away with Leo but they all smirk when they see me. Couldn't even keep a man, ran off with her sister. No one fusses me." And she sniffed again. "I have to sleep alone, and damn it I miss my husband and my best friend all because Phoebe had to be a goddamned drama queen." And she sniffed a third time." No-one ever tells me how much they love and care for me, except Leo and he's run off with my sister."

"Oh Pip" Cole said reaching for her. He held her against t him, while she did a very job of destroying his favourite sweater. He put his hand on her hair and stroked it. "When you're not being a bitch, I love and care for you" he said. And looked up in horror to see the front door was open and Paige and Mark were staring at the two of them. Mark with concern and Paige with annoyance and behind them, Victor's sister, Aunt Eleanor was watching Piper in Cole's arms with a glimmer of sheer malicious delight in her eyes.

**………………**

Cole spent the next twenty-four hours calling for Francesca unsuccessfully. She finally orbed into the parlour the next night when Cole and Piper were not watching a bad movie by staring into space and Paige was not watching it by reading a highly romantic book.

"Francesca" Cole said his voice soft scornful.

"Its Mrs Rinaldi to you" she answered with just a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Where's my sister?" Piper jumped up demanding" and my husband."

"In which order? Francesca asked. "They're safe. I need to talk to Cole dear."

Piper planted herself almost in front of Francesca. "Do you realise just how worried we've been?" she said angrily "I thought you were a friend."

"No dear that's not what I am" Francesca said; "Not at the cost of my responsibilities at any rate and no" she said as Piper started to speak "I don't owe you any explanation. I need to talk to Cole. Alone" said Francesca kindly but firmly. "Now" she added.

Piper opened and shut her mouth and glared at Cole because she wasn't brave enough to glare at Francesca, caught Paige's hand, pulled her from her chair stalked off, leaving Francesca to face up to Cole.

"Hi Francesca, bye Francesca" said Paige as she was dragged off.

Cole sat rigid "You're lucky I'm above temptation because right now I could.." he said.

"I know you could" Francesca answered.

"I trusted you " he said "and you sat there understanding. And you damned.. you b.." he stopped, not quite brave enough to go on with it.

"No Cole" she said "I don't like being sworn at by demons, witches, guardians or mortals. If you want to talk or at least listen to me, I'll stay if not when you're ready call me."

"I need to find Phoebe," he said.

"No Cole you don't, not yet " Francesca said.

"So you're just going to protect Phoebe from me." He bit out.

"It isn't Phoebe I'm protecting " Francesca said calmly "It's protecting you and the guardians which is my responsibility."

"From what Phoebe," he said scornfully.

"From you doing what is right" Francesca said. "Protecting your child."

"Even if it was Source of all Evil, potentially," Cole said bitterly. 

"Oh I have it on the best of authorities that it is the right thing to do, to protect your child regardless of what it is." Francesca explained "I am told that your child has the right to unconditional care and love, that it is your responsibility to protect it. Mind you I rather suspect right or wrong you'd still do it."

"Am I responsible for this one?" Cole asked " I didn't get much of a say."

"You're responsible" she said " you ah .. screwed knowing its always a possibility. Happens with the best of care. Knowing Phoebe well is Phoebe, god love her. Knowing Phoebe wants what Phoebe wants, when she wants it, and she has no concept of enough. She wants everything."

Cole smiled. "And who is that authority that says I am responsible" he asked dryly.

"Oh Durand " Francesca answered, " He has his value. He knows right from wrong. He tells me that the bond between parent and child is for want of a better world sacred. Nothing to do with good or evil. It is right that the child is protected and cared for by its parents and vice versa. Guilt or innocence is not an issue. That is Durand's wisdom and I trust it."

She saw the expression on Cole's face.

"Yes well having wisdom about right and wrong doesn't' stop him being a crude bore" she added testily. " But that's the problem isn't it. What's right and wrong as a parent isn't the same as what is the responsibility of a Guardian."

"What do you mean? " Cole said.

"You're responsible for your child, but whether there is a demon/mortal born outside the Great Plan is the business of Arturo or in this case maybe Durand and I'm not leaving Phoebe where you could, where I know you would, do anything to protect your child. And" she said as Cole started to speak "don't call me a bitch for doing what I have to do, when I am being caring enough to explain to you."

"If Arturo or Durand come after Phoebe" Cole said deadly quiet.

"You won't be there' Francesca answered firmly "we all keep Phoebe safe and sit it out. If it's evil, it will try to find evil and Arturo or Durand will destroy it because it has no place, if it's mortal, god help it with you two for parents. If its demon, and not evil, I suppose we all wait and see. And it makes its choices.. like you."

"And Arturo will wait " said Cole sarcastically.

"He waited for you " Francesca said "Against some very good advice not to."

"And you told him to wait, did you?" Cole said cold and nasty.

"No " said Francesca "I told him 3 times to go ahead and do it, to get rid of you because Belthezor could not change. He preferred his own wisdom, to listen to his own conscience. He'll do the same for your child. It may be a calling to guardian. Who knows, none of us have any gift of the future, thank god. Phoebe is feeling by the way it's a mortal with a magic soul. Time will solve it all. We'll be able to tell soon enough. " Francesca said, "You'll just have to be patient until." She stopped and shook her head "Silly of me" she said, "You'll just have to put up with being impatient."

"What constitutes a demon?" Cole said bitterly. "I'm not a demon any longer but its seems I couldn't exist outside the great plan."

"A demon spirit," Francesca said "demon powers which you have" She offered him a little "I think the chances are good it being a mortal. Take away the demon powers and what are you, the soul of a good man, a magic soul with a core to absorb demon powers. The powers you have aren't yours and you have no demons spirit any more, the only demonic thing left in you without the powers is your nature. That's part of the soul, but it doesn't make you a demon."

'Oh I want to believe you" he said, "Everything will be all right."

"Not quite all right" Francesca said, "Arturo's children were plainly.. his, but .. they had a hard time of their inheritance. I suppose a demon nature makes temptation all that much harder to resist but you and I both know you exist because even beings born with heritage to good succumb to temptation, just like your father did. " She smiled "Durand will tell you it's your responsibility as a parent to help them learn to resist.'

"I think I can exist without getting close enough to Durand, for him to tell me anything" Cole sighed.

Francesca put her hand out and touched his arm. "Cole if when everything is over" she said "Promise me you won't wring Phoebe's neck."

"Can yell at her?" he said.

"I think that is probably okay in the circumstances" Francesca smiled

"I'm still gong to try and find her" Cole said in the sulky tone he used when he couldn't get his own way with Francesca.

"I know" she said and orbed.

The next day Cole was siting morosely at his desk, hating Arlene who had complained to her lover Kline that he was being erratic again, hating the Hasletts because Lara had used the word responsibility once to often to him on the phone that morning and he yelled at her she did not know the meaning it, and blaming Phoebe because she was the reason he had been happy in the life they created together and she was the reason he was unhappy now.

He did not quite believe Francesca could make things work 'up there' but out of frustration he pulled his computer over and typed in Phoebe' s address and in capital letters wrote "I'LL FIND YOU PHOEBE. I LOVE YOU BUT RIGHT AT THE MOMENT I'M WONDERING WHY.

So he was a little surprised when two days later he received a reply "I love you" she wrote "but I have to look after Whosit. I made Whosit happen Cole and Whosit needs me. I'm responsible for Whosit and I'm not coming back until I'm sure Whosit is safe from Guardians and evil and good and you. I'll do anything I have to protect our baby and I'll do anything I have to protect you from doing something I would never forgive you for. I LOVE YOU."

And he smiled reading the reply and then sighed, the poor kid could be stuck with that name for life.

He wrote back "I like Egbert or Gertrude but I suppose Whosit will have to do. Don't make me start seeing it as a person Phoebe. I'm to scared. In the name of all that is good, Phoebe tell me its not evil or demonic. I need it badly. I love you. Tell Leo if he does not look after you I'm going to be pissed and I'm not some-one to piss off. I love you."

The reply came some days later "WHOSIT ISN'T EVIL, Cole and its Gertrude or Egbert over my dead body. I love you. PS Leo is looking after me. All he is thinking about is Piper. Tell her I am beholden to her for lending him to me when I needed some-one very badly"

"Damn Phoebe" Piper said softly when Cole gave her the message.

**………………………….**

Roger Walford lay back against the pillows of the hotel bed very satisfied with himself. The beautiful blond Mrs Turner lying beside him was the ultimate in cool ladies, sophisticated sexual, adventurous and Roger felt he had more than met her needs. Even if the effort had left him not quite able to repeat it for a little while, maybe quite while. So he filled in the gap by talking. "You never married again after your husband died?" he asked.

"No" Elisabeth answered with a small smile and her eyes alight "only room for one great passion in a lifetime, and it is not my nature to settle for less, although there are times when it is necessary to compromise for a while" And she glanced at Roger's groin but as he was groping around her breasts he did not notice. "It's a family trait" she said, "We're a passionate family."

"No children " Roger asked feeling it was better to keep her talking at the moment.

"I have a son," Elisabeth told him "A grown son."

"Impossible" said Roger gallantly.

She smiled "I was very young when I married."

"And your son" Roger asked "What does he do?"

"Not a happy story " Elisabeth told him with a telling little sniff "I was young when I married, and my husband died when he was a toddler. I tried my best but he, my boy was always difficult. There are some children who are just difficult. My boy," she sighed "you love your children but he did not make it easy, questioned every value, every order, refused every piece of advice, ignored everything I told him. Pushed the limits, always looking for the wrong company. Tried to run away, constantly."

She wiped away a small tear and Roger put out a sympathetic hand flattered this beautiful and sophisticated woman was willing to reveal her vulnerability to him.

"My boy," Elisabeth said with a tremour in her voice "his education was a difficult experience for both of us, he just resisted, all the way. He had the ability, the brains but he fought learning. He had the best tutors, I gave him the best of everything, and at considerable cost I might add but" she shook her head, "He was a born rebel, fought all the way."

"What happened to him?" Roger asked hoping against hope the screw up son was nowhere near San Francisco.

Elisabeth sighed, "We became estranged" she said "He fell in with the wrong company, he let them lead him.. astray. . I .. thought I had lost him. We heard but could never prove that he was killed, tragically betrayed by the very people he deserted his family, me, his heritage to be with."

"I am so sorry, " said Roger sympathetically, hiding his relief.

"But" she smiled' " The story may have a happy ending. I heard not so long ago what we were told about his death may have been .. exaggerated. I heard he may have survived. I have hope" she said seductively "that the past may be in the past, this time my boy may even understand the .. error of his belief in these .. people. "

"I'm glad" Roger said trying to hide his dismay.

"That's the thing about children " she sighed, "You love them. They disappoint you, they fail, they hurt you terribly but they are your children and you love them and support them and always forgive them." She glanced down at Roger's groin. "I better go, " she said without a trace of disappointment.

"Another time" Roger said hopefully.

"Perhaps" Elisabeth said getting up "you will let me know about the Medusa head, won't you."

**…………….**

Paige was thumping through the book of shadows again as Cole sat on the sofa in the attic staring at the floor and Piper scrolled " Taskeel, Munda ,Aya, oh joy I just love spiritual demons" Paige said "And they all need the Power of Three to get them."

Cole stood up asked Piper and Paige if they wanted a coffee.

Both nodded and he went down. He was back a few minutes later and gave the coffee. "No sugar" Piper said turning her nose up.

"Get it yourself next time" he answered unperturbed.

"You are no fun to live with" Piper said "how does Phoebe put up with you?"

"Shut up Piper, " he said without heat.

"Okay " demanded Paige "Is this Taskeel working with Elisheeva or in competition."

"Both" said Cole " forget about the demons."

"Yeah we know" muttered Paige " the innocents."

"I'm picking up heavy demonic essence in the forest north of San Francisco" Piper said " demonic worship, I think" the witches had learnt to recognise the signs.

"I suppose we better go save a few souls" Paige sighed.

"I promised Melinda I'd read a bedtime story," Piper said. "Idiots who go worshipping demons can wait on that."

Paige crossed her arms.

"Look" said Piper "You go keep an eye on them, I'll call Marly and then read to Melinda and when she's asleep, Cole can shimmer me. Its worth the shimmering to keep my promise to Melinda" she smirked at Cole.

"This is witches' business" Cole said" I can't help you."

"My usual ride is off looking after your girlfriend" Piper said crossing her arms, and a don't mess with me expression on her face.

"Call me when you're ready" Cole said.

Cole shimmered Piper behind some trees where Paige was already hiding watching the ritual.

"Sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet, I hate shimmering" Piper hissed as they came out of the shimmer. "Why does Phoebe like it so much?"

"Don't know" Cole answered straight faced "but she likes having sex with me too."

"Yeek " muttered Piper.

"That's a disgusting ritual" Paige whispered indicating the dancers, moving around some glowing green and ochre stones and a quite grotesque demonic idol." Do you really think any of them could be innocent?"

"Don't have to be nice to be innocent" said Piper. "I bet they didn't learn how to do that in a book " Piper whispered a few minutes later.

"I'd like to see the reviews of the book" Cole added softly, amused.

"I've seen what I need to see" Piper said.

"I've seen more than I need to see" Cole muttered.

"Prude " said Paige then hissed "SSSSHEEEEEET. Cole, look."

"What" he said.

"The woman with the dead goat." Paige said.

"OMG" said Piper laughing.

Cole watched as blonde with a large droopy behind, turned around to reveal in the firelight somewhat pendulous breasts. "Sheeeeeeeeeeet" he breathed. He gulped "I've seen enough" he said.

"Vanquish fodder arriving" Piper said hastily.

"Time to go to work" said Paige.

Cole watching behind the trees saw Piper freeze the scene and in a few minutes Paige and Piper very effectively got rid of the vanquish fodder, then Piper with a flick of her hands blew up the stones and the idol. Cole waited for the girls to orb but Piper walked up to the frozen naked figure of the blond with the goat, Arlene, and stood staring at it, her hands on her hips. Paige came up beside her sister, weight resting on one leg arms crossed and stared at the frozen figures of the naked Arlene and the goat shaking her head. Cole finally could not resist. He came over and stopped beside the girls, hands thrust in his pockets, he stared at the frozen naked Arlene and the dead goat.

His eyes widened and he mustered "OMG."

Piper walked around Arlene shaking her head. "I'd have like to saved that innocent," she said.

"We probably did" Paige answered.

"I meant the goat," said Piper.

Paige half choked, then put her hand on her sister's shoulder as Piper gestured to unfreeze and she and Cole orbed and shimmered away.

Back in the kitchen as the came out of the orb and shimmer all three looked at each other "Sheeeeet" they all said.

"I'm going to kill Arlene" Cole said gulping "I'm also going to be sick."

"That was…" Piper breathed.

"Disgusting" said Paige as Marly on hearing their voices came into the kitchen.

"You know" Cole said contemplatively "I know Phoebe's right when she says her breasts are fantastic, but compared to Arlene they're a goddamned miracle.'

Marly gasped, put her hand over her mouth and ran.

"Cole" said ' Piper horrified "you can't say breasts in front of Marly."

**…………………………………**

Leo had slipped down to the Manor so Phoebe sat alone on the place where she sat and waited. Phoebe was rather glad to see him go. After more than five weeks living in each other's shadow and bored out of their minds Phoebe and Leo were quite ready to kill each other. So Phoebe was on her own in the strange rainbow coloured limbo world where she had this feeling of being outside her own existence. Phoebe missed the sun and she missed Cole.

At least before she left the Manor she had been able to talk to him and now she could not even hear his voice. Every part of her body ached for sex, she seemed to be permanently in what Cole only half jokingly called her in-heat mood, and damned the hormones that were affecting her. And she missed Cole more than the sex, she missed his laughter and his temper and she missed looking up and catching his expression that just said he loved her. She missed his affection. He spoilt her and she knew it.

He could be romantic but he could also be her best friend. She missed the sex and she missed long whispered talks at night. She missed the 'I want " game between them, Because thanks was such a special word to them, because when she had finally found the courage to say thank you to him for helping, she had won him back and it was a word to be savoured and whispered. She demanded, ordered him. She said, "I want." Occasionally he said a flat no but mostly he either smiled wryly and did it or grumbled and did it and sometimes after he would insist she say" thank you" and she would whisper the words and treasure the smile which crossed his face, the one that was for her. 'Thank you' were the only words that meant more than "I love you."

She missed sleeping with him, she missed his habits, his nervous little cough and jerky hand movements that often gave him away when he was faced with mortal life habits that he did not understand. She missed the scent and feel of him and the strange awareness that touching their auras had given her of his presence. She just missed him and until now she never quite realised just how much loving someone made their presence a corner stone of your life.

This time apart from Cole she learnt the meaning of a word she had never fully understood before. She finally knew what 'bereft' meant. When she had parted from Cole previously it had always been in fear and anger and the separation had also made her miserable unhappy but she had never been parted from him knowing she loved and was loved. He had told her that he felt bereft in previous separations and it was the most miserable word he knew. Now she understood.

She was bereft not only of Cole but her family her sisters, their concern, She was alone and she was not used to being alone. She was used to the family noise and some-one to moan to and groan at her and be annoyed at her but to love her. She was used to her sisters and she wanted the security of them, needed the security of them very badly, instead of the eerie strange rainbow light of this half world limbo, the unnatural light for a mortal. She was sobbing to herself when she had the feeling of not being alone and she looked up to find herself staring into irritated annoyed and affection green eyes of her sister Prue.

Phoebe gulped and whimpered Prue and she stood to throw her arms around Prue, only it did not feel quite like the human person of Prue and Phoebe stood back a little uncertain and concerned. Prue's hair was shorter and her eyes were greener than Phoebe ever remembered and she looked both the same and very much older and very much younger.

"Is it you Prue? " she asked uncertain.

"In the flesh more or less" Prue answered, she crossed her arms" what are you doing here" she demanded in a tight determined voice

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked

"I live here, well exist here, near here and I got a very strong feeling of being needed by some-one I loved. It's a call we have the right to answer" Prue said "and don't try avoiding the subject. I know you Phoebe. What are you doing here, because you don't look dead to me?"

"Hiding" Phoebe whispered looking up at Prue between her lashes, the little girl, and the little sister.

"From what" Prue demanded green eyes flashing.

"Cole" Phoebe whispered.

"I thought he was dead," Prue said.

"Oh " said Phoebe surprised " I thought, Prue " she gulped "I thought Piper said you came back and talked to her before. I mean when we were going to vanquish him. I mean…"

"Shut up Phoebe" Prue snapped. "The call can be answered only when a loved one needs you, not when you want to do what they call interfering. You don't get any smarter, do you?" she added sarcastically.

"Oh you shouldn't have come then, they would be ..not happy." Phoebe sighed. "I miss you so much." She added then said curiously little girl "They aren't Elders I know, cause Grams told me once she was beyond Elders. Who are they?"

Prue grinned nodding, arms still crossed "Goes without saying you miss me " she said " They are them" Prue found herself somewhere to sit opposite Phoebe, although Phoebe would have sworn there was nothing there before. "Okay little sister" Prue said firmly "Give."

Phoebe gulped again "What do you know about my um current boyfriend?" she asked.

"Not a lot "Prue answered "They don't like me watching you" she sighed "They think I need to separate myself from you. I can't move on until I do."

"Oh'' said Phoebe "do they bitch at Grams too."

"Grams has not finished her business. Mom won't go either " Prue said. "Screw "em. I'll move on when I'm ready."

"Why are there always theys "Phoebe asked sadly.

"Screw 'em " said Prue.

Phoebe giggled "I missed you Prue" she said.

"Your current boyfriend" Prue said rocking in irritation at Phoebe."I saw Piper and I know you, well that bad things nearly got to you and I know that well they have no idea about where that led. He is good isn't he " Prue said, "You don't have any doubts."

"No I'm sure, well he isn't.. not good " Phoebe said.

"What's the problem? " Prue asked. "You are still in the 'I'll always love you' phase aren't you?"

"I'm pregnant" Phoebe said.

"Congratulations" Prue drawled. "Isn't the new boyfriend happy."

"He thinks, he's worried there could be some um hereditary problems" Phoebe said "from his side and I don't want to have to fight him about it, so I want to keep out of his way until, well the baby is born or maybe we know its okay"

"Screw him," said Prue " oh I forgot " she said, " you did." She contemplated the rainbow mist "and this hereditary problem?"

"Whosit isn't evil" Phoebe insisted defensively.

"And the hereditary problem" Prue repeated crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "He's a goddamned demon Phoebe."

"He's not a demon" Phoebe insisted " Not any more, he's just..he's, he's some-one who couldn't father an evil child."

"Then why are you hiding from him" Prue demanded.

"I'm scared he won't believe it" Phoebe said. "I love him."

"Oh for god's sake " said Prue "have you ever looked at what loving him has done to you and our family."

"Yes" said Phoebe "I'm pretty proud of that."

"You never change, do you Phoebe?" Prue said.

"I've grown up" Phoebe said. "I had to when you left. That's why I know no matter how much I love Cole, I'm responsible for Whosit"

"Then maybe some good came out of me going" Prue said.

"Dammit Prue" Phoebe suddenly said "I still manage to screw up."

"If you know that," Prue said" you're doing better than I ever did." Prue said. "I've been thinking about what I did down there you know."

"Come to any conclusions?" Phoebe asked

"Well" said Prue a little sheepish "I can be proud of myself because I was a good witch who always answered the call and put innocents first."

"But" said Phoebe smiling.

Prue winced. "Well I have to say I have a few unfinished threads and…"

"And" said Phoebe.

Prue swallowed "Just little things. Maybe next time I need to consider maybe, just maybe, perhaps I, I could have been just a little to sure, I may have believed I was right a little to often, maybe when I wasn't once or twice. I might have been a little bit to careless, you know, wanting too get in there and fight when maybe there were other choices. I may have been a little bit to determined to win. At all costs. A few times. I may not have listened to advice good advice when I should have .. once or twice. I'm not saying I was reckless or rash or anything. Just sometimes a little bit to confident on the odd occasion."

"Aren't you bored just reflecting on you " Phoebe asked trying not to laugh. Humble and Prue never did work well together.

"Its not all I do " Prue said. "I do other things. Sometimes I watch."'

"Watch what " Phoebe asked.

"Like just before " Prue said' I watched a group of teenagers in New York, get hold of a book of incantations, demonic worship incantations. Really clever, it had been buried in the vault in Old Public Library. They're having an incantation party tonight, down there time. I think they'll get what they want."

"God" said Phoebe " they have to be stopped."

"Sort of demons they'll pull need Power of Three," said Prue.

"I can't Prue" Phoebe said, "I can't, they think Whosit my baby is evil. I'm scared."

"Well if its stopping you protecting innocents maybe it is evil." Prue said brutally.

"Whosit's not evil" Phoebe screamed, "maybe just has a little bit of a demonic nature."

"If its not evil, what you worrying about Phoebe" Prue said as Phoebe gulped.

"Cole " she whispered.

"Screw Cole " said Prue "Oh I forgot. You already did," she added with a sly smile.

The sound of orbs tinkled in the misty rainbow light and Prue looked around "I better go." she said "I miss you guys," she added "That kid," she said "if you know you're right stick to it. Do what you have to.Don't let them talk you into anything you don't think is right." She reached over to hug Phoebe and just for a second Phoebe felt the warm flesh and blood feel of the sister she loved. " If you need me," Prue said almost hoping.


	18. Chapter 18

A Matter of Relativity

Part 2: Shame and Scandal in the Family

Chapter 18

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

"You want to what.. " Leo yelled when Phoebe told him she wanted him to orb her to the vault of the Old Public Library in New York.

"There are innocents in danger "Phoebe insisted. "Its my responsibility to protect them, as Prue reminded me" she added, dutiful little sister.

"That's Prue being well Prue" Leo looked at her in stunned disbelief. "You've just spent what nearly 5 weeks leaving your responsibilities for what you said was a bigger responsibility."

"And that five weeks has given Whosit and Cole their chance" Phoebe said " And I thank you for it and so does Whosit."

"And now you want to risk it all to rush down there and help innocents." Leo was close to losing it with her "What about the other innocents who missed out because you were somewhere else?"

"How do you know any missed out" Phoebe demanded almost belligerently "anyway, this is different because I know about these ones. You think Whosit needs to grow up knowing mom doesn't know what's right and wrong" Phoebe said. "Whosit would want me too." As Leo's face took on an obstinate expression "Look Leo all you have to do is orb me down there and I'll see if I can get a premonition, then you can go and tell Piper and Paige. And with any luck they'll find a way to stop whatever demon it is with a potion and not a Power of Three. And Leo" she said, "Maybe its time I left here."

"Are you starting to feel that perhaps this will be safe for you to go" Leo asked swallowing nervously.

"I'm starting to feel that maybe it's unsafe for me to stay," Phoebe whispered "My baby isn't evil" She looked at him big brown eyes. "Its not evil but just in case, well a guardian thought maybe some demonic inheritance means evil or demon being. Maybe its better I start thinking about being somewhere else."

"Why the hell don't you just go to Cole and find out? " Leo demanded seriously thinking about orbing her straight into Cole's office.

"Because I'm not letting him make that choice Leo" she said determinedly "if he chose to be a .. a guardian he'd never forgive himself and maybe neither would I."

"The only place Cole does not seem to be able to track you is the evil realms." Leo said.

"I know" Phoebe said. "But I'm thinking that may be the only safe place."

"Aren't worried being there might make Whosit more in tune with its demonic nature." Leo asked.

"I'm Whosit's mother," she said she touched her belly "Whosit's learning to be good from me."

"All Whosit's learning from you is to be a contrary little idiot who has no sense of proportion about anything," Leo said almost petulantly but he held out his hand to orb her.

Leo found that his suspicions about Phoebe being held in the upper realms were not unfounded. He had the devil's own fight to orb her away, finding blocks in every direction, and it was only as a last and desperate resort he remembered that shimmering meant absorbing what was being shimmered and he had learnt to do it to please Piper. Phoebe was disgusted and furious with him. Explaining to her just how she was imprisoned 'up there' did not make her any less annoyed. "Its like I had sex with you Leo" she said with her nose in the air. "What will Cole think?"

"He'll forgive you anything," Leo said sarcastically.

She wandered around the leather bound mouldy books in the Old Library Vault and wondered if Prue was right, until she was hit by premonition of the hammer-headed demon Taskeel, holding a soul catcher and surrounded by a cordon of vanquish fodder, appearing in the midst of 7 laughing and giggling female students chanting in a dark garden with a rather ugly gorgon statue that Phoebe recognised from her days in New York.

She came out of her trance "You better go get Piper and Paige." she sighed and told Leo what she had seen.

Cole was sitting at his desk working late, reading through a complex pre-nuptial that an opposing lawyer had sent him and wondering why mortals bothered to marry at all when Paige called and said a little excitedly that she had been scrying for Phoebe on an off chance and located her in New York. She said she and Piper were on their way and he should follow. He stood up and was almost in a shimmer as Kline and Jackman both came into his office and started laying into him about a long list of complaints Arlene had made about him. Particularly the one about him always watching her.

"I'm busy," he snapped and then he stopped and gasped "I what?"

"Not to busy to listen to some good advice," Kline snapped. "She says she feels you stare at her all the time."

"I am actually to busy," Cole said. "and she's paranoid " he said. "In fact I can't bear to look at her any more."

"If you want to continue working here…" Jackman said.

"Are you offering to let go my contract" Cole asked hope surging.

Jackman suddenly realising the amount of work they were getting because of Cole's win for the disabled people "I don't think its come to that" he said.

"I'm busy" said Cole and walked away. He tried to get to the elevator and shimmer and got caught with about three other people inside. He finally left it on the fifth floor and took a risk that if anyone noticed him they would not believe what they saw and shimmered.

It was only eight minutes since Paige called but eight minutes can be a lifetime for some beings. Piper and Paige arrived in the park in New York having orbed about 5 seconds before Leo arrived at the Manor. They got there just in time to see Phoebe confronting Taskeel, its almost hammer shaped head with its yellow and green demonic markings thrown back as it laughed demonically. It pointed the soul catcher and a teenager disappeared into a shrivelled heap of ash. Five other confused and hysterical teenagers were watching and screaming "Oh god Ellie" as Phoebe, Whosit and all levitated, feet in Taskeel's face, catching a toe under its chin and hoisting it into the air while 10 vanquish fodder surrounded the teenagers, two sending fireballs at Phoebe.

Piper coming out of the orb didn't hesitate to freeze the scene as Phoebe rather awkwardly came back to earth. "I'd like to wring your neck" she told Phoebe as she blew up the vanquish fodder.

"Dammit we lost one" Phoebe screamed.

"Soul catchers latch onto the most evil one first" Paige answered.

"We need a Power of Three vanquish spell " Phoebe panted ignoring Piper. "Where is it?"

"We came after you, not Taskeel" Paige said.

"What" screamed Phoebe "Go back and get it" she ordered.

"Don't piss off at me, miss "Paige snapped, "After what we've been through for you…"

"How long is that freeze going to last?" Phoebe demanded.

"Not long enough for Paige to go back " Piper interrupted.

"God what were you thinking of" Phoebe snapped, " coming here without.."

"What were you thinking of, getting pregnant and running off, worrying us sick, worrying Cole sick," Piper said.

"Where's Cole?" Phoebe demanded frightened.

"Coming" Paige answered maliciously.

"Leo" 'Phoebe screamed as Piper pursed her lips.

Leo orbed in "I thought you might need this" he said and handed Piper a piece of paper. She flung he arms around his neck, sighed and came back to the reality of frozen teenagers. "Power of Three spell," she told Paige ignoring Phoebe.

"Get over here" Paige ordered Phoebe.

Phoebe somewhat hesitantly approached her sister's and with Leo keeping his hand on her shoulder they recited the Power of Three spell.

Cole was just in time to see the demon Taskeel disappear in a puff of flame that really did not do credit to its illustrious history. Leo catching the movement of a shimmer realised Cole was there. He started to orb with Phoebe when the demon Elisheeva appeared behind him and felled him by plunging a gold athame into the middle of his back. It put a long red hand around Phoebe's neck pulling her away from her sisters and observed the spot where Taskeel met its fate.

"Damn you Chickadee" it whispered genially to Phoebe "I had a better fate for that one than the wastelands."

Phoebe realising the danger for her and her baby froze, apprehensive waiting the chance to act.

"Smart chickadee" whispered the demon breathily.

Piper ran to Leo and the demon, black and red face falling into a sneer, lifted the athame to throw it at her. Paige called for the athame and it started to spin from the demon's hand.

Cole called slowly, deliberately "Drop it"

Elisheeva spun to face him, one hand still clutched around Phoebe's neck. Phoebe was dry eyed, quiet, ready to act as soon as she had a chance. She met Cole's eyes. He shrugged and she nodded "and let her go" he told the demon softly.

The demon almost smiling, made to flick the athame and Paige called again and this time the weapon spun out of its hand and dropped to the ground. The demon raised a fireball aimed it toward Paige. Cole with a movement of his hand stopped the fireball and disintegrated it, very close to the demon's face, while the demon started in shock and then a snarling smile came to its lips as the pressure it put on Phoebe almost bent her to the ground.

"Let her go" Cole said quietly. "The next one I'll mean" Cole said quietly "Don't make it a choice because there's no contest" he added "and then deliberately said, "so help me god."

The demon suddenly flung Phoebe to her knees and letting out a stream of inventive in demonise before it shimmered.

"That was disgusting" Piper said as she eased Leo into sitting position to examine his back. Leo moaned.

"That athame won't kill him, won't vanquish good magic beings." Cole said reassuring Piper.

"It stops them pretty good," Leo hissed in pain.

"Yeah well forgive me if I don't have a great deal of sympathy." Cole said as he walked over to Phoebe still huddled on the ground, almost hiding the bump that was Whosit from his view.

Piper looked to Cole and indicated Phoebe "Do what you have to," she said quietly to him.

Paige suddenly choked and moved toward Phoebe. Cole just held her off by using his hand to press her back. "Its between Phoebe and me" he told Paige "Look after Leo, that athame is meant to damn demon spirits to the pits of hell. It won't vanquish whitelighters but its pretty painful, torturous on good souls." he said ice cod. He moved to Phoebe standing over her as she was on her hands and knees.

She looked up as he towered above her. "I'll never forgive you," she said eyes as big as saucer. "I'll stop you."

"Perhaps" he said as he bent to put a hand on each of her upper arms shimmered.

"Piper" Paige started to plead.

"She's certain its not evil," Leo said gasping still in pain.

"Its mortal?" Piper asked hope rising, "Not demonic."

"I didn't say that, " Leo hissed in pain, "she thinks maybe a little."

"I'm going after them," Paige said.

'No you're not " said Piper " Heal Leo and then we fix up these damned stupid kids, and then we give Cole …and Phoebe some time."

Cole shimmered into the kitchen still holding Phoebe by the arms. Without a word he turned her around and she submissively let him push her into the hallway. Marly who was babysitting appeared from the parlour and eyed Phoebe standing passivey as Cole held her upper arms. Cole quietly asked Marly if Melinda was asleep and she swallowed nervously and said yes and Cole told her to go home. Marly glanced at Phoebe who nodded. They both watched while Marly gathered purse and jacket and as soon as the front door shut Cole shimmered Phoebe to their bedroom. She was standing almost against the bed as he turned her to face him towering over her.

"I won't let you do anything Cole" Phoebe said quietly.

He laughed and it wasn't pleasant, angry cold. "How are you going to stop me Phoebe? " he said softly. He let go her arms and stepping back touched her stomach gently.

She slipped her right hand down the front of her pants and pulled out the golden athame she had retrieved from the ground where Elisheeva had dropped it.

"I won't let you hurt Whosit" she said and plunged the athame upwards into his body as hard as she could. She meant to run but was stopped by the sight of the acid blood burning a huge hole in his shirt. She gulped as he fought to control the demon power. He put both his hands on the wound, and the bubbling acid blood slowly turned red and he went to his knees from the pain of the demonic weapon on a body manufactured out of demon powers.

"That hurts" he whispered.

Phoebe turned and ran for the door, she wrenched it open and ran down the stairs. She sighed in relief and then found herself in a shimmer and back in the bedroom. She came out of the shimmer to see Cole holding out bloodied fingers he had flicked "Little trick Arturo taught me" he said "Shimmering things I can't see."

"Let me go or I'll use it again," Phoebe said holding up the athame.

"Oh Phoe..be " he sighed' "you couldn't kill me with it. I'm beyond evil."

"I don't want to kill you," she said. "I want stop you. You do anything to hurt Whosit" she said vehemently " I'll never forgive you."

"I know, " he said "isn't it.... lucky I don't have to." She stared at him open mouthed "You're safe Phoebe " he said "So's Whosit"

"Oh God Cole" she said her voice shaking and ran to him, kneeling to touch the gaping wound.

"Shit that hurts," he said in pain.

"Fix it," she ordered him, as he nodded smiled wryly and let demonic power take hold of him enough to heal.

"Shit that hurts," he said in pain but not as much.

Still kneeling she flung her arms around his neck kissing him on the mouth, on his face, finally crawling onto the bed with him so they could press closer in a tangle of arms and legs while barely pausing for breath. They finally stopped when he had to gasp "shit that hurts" as she leant to hard against the wound, that now healed looked like a spectacularly deep back bruise.

Phoebe lying beside him looked into his eyes "There's nothing wrong with Whosit" she said swallowing. "You can't feel anything evil in me or Whosit."

"Well as far as I can tell from the aura, it's a human baby with some magic. There is some ah demonic nature but that does not a demon make" he said sucking his lip "the kid is just going to have to learn some restraint, may be more open to temptation but nothing worse " Cole answered grimly his face almost in hers "But you knew that didn't you and you still ran."

She fell back on the bed " I couldn't take the risk" she said " for the baby and for you" she whispered.

"You couldn't trust me not to do anything until I was sure" Cole asked almost sulkily bitter.

She turned to put her hand on is face and he kissed the fingers as they touched his mouth. "I couldn't trust you not to do anything if you were sure. What's a demon Cole " she said " the nature, the spirit, the evil being. You're a guardian what do you call a demon."

"I call a demon a demon," he said. "What you're carrying doesn't have demonic aura. Its not a demon. Not by what Francesca tells me is a demon anyway."

"If it was " she said softly "I'd look after my baby. I'd impersonate the archangel Gabriel to protect my baby or Tempus. Would you?"

He lay on his back and was quiet for a while "Do you know?" he almost whispered, "I think I would. Francesca seems to think I would."

"Which is why I had to go " Phoebe said " I wasn't going to risk letting you betray what you've fought so hard to be."

"So its my fault you had to go" he said dryly still staring at the ceiling.

"Its always your fault for everything " Phoebe answered.

After a minute or so silence Cole turned his head to Phoebe. "Don't take this the wrong way baby " he said " but I don't think you could pull off impersonating the archangel Gabriel."

"Oh" she said. A second or two later she asked seriously " Cole I haven't felt you touch auras. Are you sure about Whosit?"

"Felt it while we shimmered " he said.

Phoebe sat up angry "God Cole" she said "why didn't you say something straight away."

"Gee I don't know " Cole replied sitting up "It must have been getting skewered in the gut by the most evil athame in demondom that distracted me."

Phoebe was saved from answering by Piper calling from downstairs.

"Up here" Cole called standing up.

Piper appeared at the door with Paige just behind her "Well?" she asked looking at Cole.

"I can't find anything evil, only irritating, annoying, difficult, contrary" he said with a sly smile slowly walking toward the door and ignoring Phoebe's pleading eyes as Piper followed by Paige entered the bedroom"

"How could you?" Piper demanded.

"You thoughtless little bitch" Paige said.

Leo standing at the door stepped back to let Cole leave the room.

Cole walked a few steps past him and then stopped " Leo" he said "you know how I said I wasn't going to sympathise with you for getting the athame in the back."

"Yeah " said Leo a little cautiously.

"I take it back" Cole said, "I do."

Phoebe finally managed to escape her sister's wrath by bursting into overwrought and hysterical tears. "Bed for you missy" Piper said not even relenting. She insisted Phoebe shower while Paige made her a light supper and they finally left her to fall into a restless sleep. She woke up when Cole came to bed, listening to him shower and shave, familiar sounds that both comforted her and made her nervous. She pretended to be asleep lying with her back to him as he got into bed but a little sniff gave her away.

"What's wrong? " he asked putting his hand across her to touch her belly

"Just happy to be home" she said.

"Even with Piper and Paige pissed at you" Cole asked dryly.

"I mean really home " she said "with you."

Phoe….be" he sighed still a long way from being not pissed at her as she turned over to snuggle into the familiar scent and feel of him, asleep almost immediately. The first safe and restful sleep she had had since the day she had first suspected she was pregnant.

When she woke up Cole was not there and she panicked a second then when she saw the time she realised if he was going to work he would be already dressed. Phoebe went downstairs nervously. Leo was missing but Cole in a suit was finishing off coffee and talking to Paige who was dressed for work.

"Morning" she said apprehensively.

Melinda was amusing herself soaring her toys around her head. She held out her arms to Auntie Phoebe for a hug that Phoebe was very grateful to get. She finally put Melinda down and went to Cole to kiss him, which he accepted with a bemused smile. Then when she nervously pulled back he put his head down to take what he wanted. When he finished she smiled nervously and reached for the coffee pot "Put it down" Cole said in a voice he would not have used on Melinda.

"Breakfast " Piper asked

"Just toast'' Phoebe said.

"Not likely " said Piper putting a large bowl of high fibre tasteless muesli covered in yoghurt in front of her. Phoebe looked appealingly at Cole and he ignored her.

"I think I'll go into work to see if I still have a job," Phoebe said.

"You still have a job, one you can do working from home" Paige said. "Not that you deserve to " she added.

"I don't " Phoebe said

"Get it," said Piper'. "Cole gave them a medical certificate saying your pregnancy was causing problems," she said.

Phoebe glanced at Cole who smiled smugly and flicked his fingers. "I don't have a problem with personal gain.'" He said

"Mind you" said Piper " that did not stop Elise turning up here to check the rumour you had run off with my husband."

"You're not leaving the house," Cole said.

"What " said Phoebe getting seriously annoyed at the way they were treating her "Don't you try to tell me.."

"There's still the small problem of Elisheeva being after you," he said steeling himself for this.

"That was just the Charmed thing," Phoebe said.

"No it's the bab.. Whosit" he said. 

"What?" said Phoebe, Piper and Paige.

"What do you know about Elisheeva?" Paige asked suspicious "you always say demon attacks aren't your business."

"Its an upper level demon that can't be vanquished by spells, and potions" Cole said straight faced, "used to be close to the source but it went rogue about a hundred years ago"

"That's in the Book," said Piper.

"Wow" said Cole.

"It looks a bit like Belthezor'" said Piper suspiciously. "What is about all those markings?"

"Decoration" Cole said.

"Cole" said Piper.

"Piper" said Cole.

"What does it look like in human form" Paige asked feeling very nervous.

"A bit like me " Cole answered. "Only female."

"Why do all upper level demons look like you" Paige asked sharing Piper's suspicion. "Female?" she asked really nervous.

"They don't" said Cole "Only this one. It happens to be my mother" and he thoroughly enjoyed the girls' expression. "Well you knew I had a demon mother," he said.

"Why is she, your mother, after Phoebe?" Pipe asked horror all over her face.

She must have realised when she and Shiva kidnapped Phoebe in June that she was my witch " Cole answered amiably "and somehow found out about the preg" he saw Phoebe's face " Whosit. She thinks she failed with me. I'm the greatest screw-up in demondom, wants to do a better job with Whosit. She actually was very good mother" he added.

He stood up and pecked Phoebe on her lips. "Cheer up baby " he said "now Paige and Piper are as pissed at me as you." And he left for work leaving all three sisters starring at his back.

"That settles it " Piper said firmly to Phoebe. "You aren't leaving the Manor unless its with Cole or all three of us."

Phoebe did not bother to change out of PJ's all day. She filled the time on the phone with work, using Piper's connection to get her files and e-emails and regretting she had left her notebook 'up there' and considered calling Cole to get him to ask Francesca to retrieve it. Eventually, she decided it just might piss him off. Late in the afternoon Piper had had enough of the PJ's and sent her upstairs to change.

"Shut up Phoebe" Piper said when Phoebe hissed she was not Melinda's age.

Cole arrived home from work not long after and found Phoebe standing in the middle of their bedroom "Why did you move the aspidistra" she demanded glaring at the plant pot that was now in the far corner of the room.

"Because it gets in the way in the corner" Cole, leaning against the doorjamb, answered calmly after a second.

"I prefer it in the corner near the door," Phoebe said firmly.

"You weren't here," Cole answered holding it together.

"You know how I like my room, " she said not noticing. She walked over to her dresser and spun around, no easy feat given the balance problems she was having with Whosit. "Where are all my things?" she demanded looking for all her bottles and potions, and creams.

"In the top drawer " Cole said flat voiced. Phoebe pulled the drawer open and saw all her creams and bottles lying in a heap and turned again "Cole" she said horrified "why did you do that?"

"I don't use them" he said still flat voice.

She shut the drawer, pulling open her underwear drawer. When Cole had come back to the Manor and Piper had thrown a basket full of Phoebe's laundry that was left drying and ordered him to put them away. "You put my bras in the sock part and my good things with my every day knickers" she said really annoyed.

"Gee sorry " he said not moving or taking his eyes off her.

"Cole " she added really getting cross. She stalked in to get ensuite and stood at the door. "This place is filthy," she said "couldn't you have made some sort of effort to clean it at least once in the last month."

Coe walked slowly across the room, offended because he actually used magic to clean the room and bathroom up four days ago when Piper complained.

He came over to her and put his arms around her pulling her so close that in order to see his face she had to arch Whosit right against him.

"Promise me something, " he said ever so quietly

"What" she said apprehensively wondering if she had pushed him to hard.

"Promise me" he said slowly.

She gulped "I promise" she said looking into dancing blue eyes.

"Don't ever change," he said as he bent down to kiss her.

"You're really are pissed at me aren't you?" Phoebe said unhappily when he lifted his head " I thought you loved me" she said looking into his face and trying to read it.

"I do love you " he said " and I'm pissed as hell at you. Believe it or not I can manage to do both at the same time."

"Cole" she said.

"Phoebe" he answered.

"We going to make love " she asked hopefully.

"I'm to pissed at you to make love," Cole answered

"Oh" she said just as hopefully " we gonna fuck."

"Oh yeah " he answered.


	19. Chapter 19

A Matter of Relativity

Part 2: Shame and Scandal in the Family

Chapter 19

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

Leo with nowhere else to go, angry and resentful orbed to the rim. It was a miserable place and it suited his mood. As he stared into the nothing and saw nothing he started to understand why Cole spent so much time staring at beaches, there was something about constancy that focused thought. He did not know how long he had been there; time in the rim was as dead a concept as everything else.

He was so lost in thought that it took him a little while to realise that he was not alone. He started when he looked up to see Francesca observing him wryly. "I was looking for you to give you this," she said handing him Phoebe's notebook. I thought she may be giving you a hard time about it."

"I take it you know everything is okay with Phoebe" Leo said.

"Well I know the baby is not the spawn of evil" Francesca said, "Cole told me."

"Why didn't you give it back to Cole?" Leo asked.

"Because Cole is still so p-annoyed at Phoebe, I'm not entirely sure he could resist the temptation to smash it" Francesca answered "once a demon... " Leo smiled but the smile did not reach his eyes. "Feeling sorry for yourself," she asked not unkindly, her twisted face showing an understanding Leo had not expected in any of the order of Good.

He smiled almost shyly, uncomfortable "You know?" he said.

Francesca sat on rocky outcrop opposite him "I think it's fair to say a little bit of gossip goes along way" she said. "Furious with the Elders?" she asked.

Leo nodded "I had to listen to the whole disgrace to my calling, couldn't be trusted with my charges speeches. It was bad enough I fell in love with one of my charges but to run away with another. It's a violation of every whitelighter ethic. They said," he told Francesca.

"Well they would think that wouldn't they" Francesca answered quietly.

"I told them I was just looking after Phoebe, that she needed my support, that she was also my sister and I wanted to help her but .." he shook his head. "Wouldn't you think Good, the leaders of Good, would be inclined to believe the best of people and their motives."

Francesca smiled her "Well I wouldn't but I can understand why you would think they ought to. You could have told them why Phoebe needed to run."

"I couldn't Francesca " Leo declared, "I shouldn't even know about Guardians and what Cole is but since I do, it would have been... I couldn't justify myself because it wasn't just me involved, if I told them. What would have happened? They might have decided I was justified but at what cost. They would panic, freak out about Belthezor being the arbitrator. I mean those who have some hint, of higher beings just freak out and panic about them and well Cole being who he is…"

"Knowing that is a good start" Francesca replied. "You feel they should have trusted you. Your word that you had a good reason should be enough."

Leo nodded, eyes almost unfocused. "I believed in them you know " he said, "what they stood for, that they know what was best and right. I know I can't blame them for me knowing better now but I do. Prue, Phoebe's sister who died used to be a real bitch about them and I was always trying to shut her up, but maybe she'd be getting the last laugh now."

Francesca sucked her lips together.

"Yeah I know " Leo said noticing, "they haven't changed because I see them differently. That's what really sucks." he added.

"What did they say to you?" Francesca asked gently.

"That I need to consider whether being a whitelighter is my calling," Leo said, "That I need to consider whether I am a good whitelighter, that I need to consider whether I really have a gift for it."

"I see" Francesca said.

"The good I could do as a whitelighter. It was the justification of it all for me" Leo said "it was a purpose behind all the bad stuff, all the petty rules."

"Leo perhaps you should consider from a certain point of view, that of the Elders" Francesca smiled softly "you are not, no longer a very good whitelighter."

He froze "I do my best" he said almost defensively.

"Then perhaps " Francesca said gently" You may have to face the fact that your best is not good enough. In the Elder's view and maybe that of a few others. Maybe you should think about whether they are in fact being… wise by asking, insisting you consider your options" As Leo starred at her, she said " It's just their wisdom may not be very ...palatable to you."

"I don't think I did anything wrong. I think I did what was necessary," Leo insisted.

Francesca at spent a very long time dealing with beings facing difficult and frightening revelations. "That is not what we are talking about " she said carefully" we're talking about whether from their point of view, what you did made you a good whitelighter." She smiled, her voice sympathetic "Leo, if you were one of the whitelighters who Elders considered able, if Phoebe had come to you and said she was pregnant again and there was a risk, quite a grave one that given the father's demonic.. makeup, she could be carrying the devil's spawn again, what would you have done, what should a good whitelighter have done?"

Leo laughed bitterly " Gone to the Elders who would have been duly horrified, questioned Phoebe's role as a witch and certainly found away to make sure her pregnancy was um. terminated. That's why I couldn't do it Francesca."

"I know Leo" she said " so you chose to be a good brother and protector to Phoebe, but you did not chose to be a good whitelighter."

Leo swallowed. "They would be wrong in doing that."

Francesca said "They would be wrong in this case but truth be told if you had known last time Phoebe was pregnant and told them, they would have been right at least as far as choices in the battle between good and evil. What it would do to Phoebe, well I suppose she would just be a casualty of war."

"I chose not to let her be a casualty of war," Leo said. "You think I should have let them do that to Phoebe. "

"No I don't Leo" Francesca replied "But I think you chose family above your calling."

"The Elder's think I chose to have an affair with Phoebe" Leo said.

"They think you chose your interests above theirs Leo" Francesca said "and they are right."

Leo sighed, "So where does that leave me"

Francesca asked, "Perhaps it leaves you to consider that regardless of all their reasons, you are disillusioned with the Elders ..ah…rigidity. Maybe you will never really trust them again. Perhaps they are showing… wisdom in asking you to consider your calling as a whitelighter. "

"The Charmed Ones need a whitelighter, one who understands their calling, who can help them," Leo argued.

"Yes," said Francesca "which is maybe why you should question whether you can be a good whitelighter to them."

"I don't get it " Leo started to say.

"This time, this pregnancy " Francesca said, "Phoebe needed a brother more than a whitelighter but the last time, Phoebe perhaps needed a good whitelighter before a brother. And she did not have one."

Leap swallowed.

"And Piper " Francesca continued. "Leo, are you being a good whitelighter to her?"

"I don't," he said.

"I know" said Francesca " You don't get it. Piper has no time for the Elders or any advice they might offer. And it is not that she rejects your advice as a whitelighter, she never listens to it. Whatever she feels about her husband's view, Piper does not respect you as her whitelighter because you don't respect yourself as her whitelighter. You're to busy being her husband."

"Piper doesn't manage me." Leo insisted but he did not sound sure.

"Piper manages everyone in your family" Francesca answered firmly "What happens between you and Piper is what happens between husband and wife but she shouldn't, its not wise she should manage her whitelighter" Francesca told him. "Because Piper isn't always right and Piper has to work with Elders, and her whitelighter should guide her. If she has issues with the advice she should be able to reject the advice or argue or be totally disgusted with her whitelighter but she does not have that choice with you. Perhaps she would have those choices with whitelighter who was more interested in the cause of Good than Piper being happy."

"What are you saying " Leo said

"That maybe Piper needs to grow and learn and she isn't going to do that while you're her whitelighter." Francesca never took her eyes off Leo's face "Piper, all the Charmed Ones should listen to the advice and ideas of the Elders and assess it and agree with it or dismiss it but they don't need that advice rejected by the messenger. In fact it would be much better if the messenger thoroughly believed in the advice when it was offered."

"All whitelighters love their charges" Leo argued still fighting her.

"Yes " said Francesca "but what was it Cole was laughing about during that meeting of witches. Witches may be devoted to protecting innocents and mortals, but it is much more an emotion in the abstract, than in the form of actually being friendly, considerate or even polite to mortals in the flesh. Leo," she said "maybe that caring, loving in the abstract is a safeguard for the detachment you don't have with the Charmed Ones."

"Its not easy to look at what you've done and know you haven't helped" Leo sighed.

"Its not you haven't helped Leo" Francesca answered, "You helped them become the most powerful witches in the realm. You've given them the chance, the ability to ask accept, reject and maybe the time has come for you to recognise your role is finished as their whitelighter and move on."

"Well the way I feel about the Elders" Leos said bitterly "Unless there are other charges who need to understand the Elders aren't always wise or perfect…. unless they need a messenger who cannot always believe in the message, then I have nothing to offer. I believe in Good, Francesca." he insisted "I just think I know longer believe it is good to accept things with a blind obedience."

Francesca smile "Neither do I Leo" she said with a wry smile "perhaps you need just to recognise you have, painfully, outgrown the Elders battle but it doesn't mean you have to quit the war."

Leo swallowed "I'll consider it"

"That's all any-one giving advice, particularly unpalatable advice can ask" Francesca conceded "but when you consider it, also consider even if you perhaps have not succeeded in your calling as well as the Elders would want, you have learnt things on your path that give you some choices, more detached whitelighters would never understand, or Elders."

Leo smiled and stood up. "I suppose I better orb out of here while I can" he said.

"Leo" Francesca asked, "Do you have any regrets about being a good husband and father and brother."

Leo shook his head.

"When you are considering and pondering your course." Francesca said: "don't forget that." She suddenly smiled "By the way when you worry about Elders gossiping about you and Phoebe, it may help to remember that your father–in-law and most of his family and the people in Cole's law firm think he and Piper are having an affair."

Leo looked at Francesca and considered what she told him. "If they were" he said finally "I'd like to eavesdrop on the argument they had about which one was on top."

Francesca burst out laughing, golden laughter "So would I " she said and she orbed away, leaving Leo to consider as others had done before him that Francesca was very beautiful.

Cole was sitting in his corner of the conservatory, trying to finish an analysis of the coroner's evidence in the Haslett case when he looked up to see Leo orbing in. Leo did not look happy.

"Have a rough time," he asked a guardedly because he and Leo were still a little awkward with each other. "Piper's at the club" Cole said.

"I know" Leo said answered" I talked to her. You want a beer.''

"Yeah " Cole answered. Leo came back with a bottle and tossed it to him. "Piper isn't here, " Leo answered as Cole raised his eyebrows at the bottle without glasses.

"You may as well know " Leo said, "I'm out a job. Piper's pleased."

"They sack you" Cole asked.

"Touch and go whether I quit or they sacked me " Leo said.

"Why didn't you tell 'em about me?" Cole said.

"Said I wouldn't" Leo answered, "Wouldn't have made a difference and just caused trouble."

"Maybe you should have?" Cole observed. "Maybe I don't think it's so good to let you take the fall for me."

"No I shouldn't Cole "Leo answered testily "not because its anything to do with what you want, more to do with how it will effect the Elders and the side of Good."

"God you sound like Mrs Rinaldi" Cole said turning up his nose.

"Worse beings I could sound like" Leo said, "I could sound like an Elder " he added making Cole laugh.

"Still got any powers?" Cole asked.

"Can orb, can't heal, can't sense the girls like I could" Leo answered " still got some telekinesis. Took back everything that risks me being a whitelighter. What happens now, whether I just live out mortal eventually, who knows. Worry about it when it happens."

"Whose the new whitelighter?" Cole asked.

"Don't know yet" Leo answered "Some poor sucker doing penance."

Cole laughed. "Hope I'm around when whoever it is starts giving Piper good advice."

"So do I " said Leo laughing.

They turned as Phoebe came into the conservatory, hearing Leo's voice. "Melinda's finally asleep" she told Cole "How did it go with Elders Leo? " she asked as he pulled a face. "Oh God:" she said contritely " I am so sorry"

"I'm not god" Leo said "Only an angel. Almost ex.'"

"Leo" she said "I'll go and explain."

"You can't" he said "without explaining about Cole and Guardians and that's something as a witch you're not even supposed to know about.

Phoebe flushed guiltily "Leo."

'It isn't really about you " Leo said. 'Its about me and what I am."

She swallowed and glanced awkwardly, at Cole.

"Come here" Cole said and she did as she was told, a very contrite little girl. Cole thought he might as well enjoy it as long as it lasted. He pulled her on to his knee making sure he wrapped his hand under the shirt of his she was wearing to feel her stomach.

"What are you going to do?" Cole asked. Leo leant forward, elbows resting on his knees clasping the beer bottle and would have answered except for a noise behind and he looked around to see Paige followed by Mark.

Mark stopped at the conservatory door and lent against the jamb. His eyes moved from Phoebe sitting on Cole's knee to Leo and Cole obviously in a fairly familiar and friendly conversation and he said dryly. "Nice to see you… all again."

Phoebe gulped at seeing him there and Leo looked a little surprised.

"Mark" Leo said warily

"Mark" said Phoebe awkwardly.

"Mark, hi"" said Cole friendly.

Paige tried to walk past them but had to come back. She swallowed nervously as Mark refused to move " Are you ever going to explain what the last few weeks have been about?" he demanded.

"Um" Paige whimpered looking at her sister.

"Tell him" Phoebe said.

"Um" said Paige.

"Tell him" Leo said.

"Um" said Paige.

"Tell him" Cole said and then with a slight warning that Mark did not miss "what he needs to know."

"Um"' said Paige.

"Tell me what," said Mark his voice showing his annoyance.

'Um" said Paige "maybe I'll show you " she said and reached for his hand and orbed.

Cole and Phoebe and Leo watched the orbs disappear.

"Damn" said Leo " that was the one time I wanted to hear what Mark says."

**..........................................**

"You want to go to Paris" Phoebe asked Cole a few mornings later. She was going stir crazy because her sisters and Cole would not let her leave the house without him or the Power of Three and Cole was in court most days and Paige was working.

"I have a meeting with the ADA about the Haslett case" Cole answered in a strained patient voice he would not have used with Melinda.

"Haven't you fixed that" Phoebe demanded snippily "Grams will give me hell. What were you doing while I was away?"

"Looking for you" Cole said dry, to dry.

"Shut up Phoebe," said Piper and Paige automatically.

"Did you find out why Grams wanted to help him?" Phoebe said ignoring them.

"His wife was part of her coven" Cole said, at least that is what he says, "I think there's more to it."

"Did you look in Grams papers to find out?" Phoebe asked.

"Shut up Phoebe" said Paige and Piper then stopped and looked at each other.

"Damn you Phoebe" said Piper.

"Why?" said Phoebe offended.

"You're right" Paige answered. "I'll look after breakfast. Its better than going to work." Since telling Mark she was a witch, Paige was happy to find a reason not to go to work. When they asked Paige what Mark said she told him she was a witch she had answered "a lot ". She smiled wistfully. "I just told him about us being witches and said Leo was a witch's guide not about him being dead or anything."

"What did you tell him about me?" Cole asked.

"That you used to be a demon but weren't any longer," Paige answered wistfully. "He said that was the one part he had no trouble believing."

When Phoebe the truth speaker had asked how Mark felt about her being a witch, Paige answered dryly "Jury's out on that one " and refused too say any more, only she was finding reasons not to go to work.

Paige sat on the floor of the attic beside her the wooden chest where for three hundred years the witches of the Warren line had stored various papers, wills, diaries. She pulled out a large fairly modern document folder and found the papers of one Penelope Warren Halliwell, Grams. Paige flicked though the documents.

"Shit" she said looking at the old certificate. She walked over to the attic door and yelled "Piper, get up here."

"What" said Piper running upstairs holding Melinda. No-one ever left Melinda unsupervised downstairs. Telekinesis and antique furniture and toddlers were a bad combination "Demon" she said glancing around "Elisheeva? Where's Phoebe?"

"'Nope" said Paige handing her the piece of paper she had just found.

Piper glanced at it" Shit " she grinned" why didn't I know? Leo" Piper called loudly. Leo having nothing better to do was in the basement trying to work out what the hell was wrong with the plumbing after several nights of not sleeping because of the gurgle, thump, bang, thump gurgle thwack gurgle, gurgle noise.

"Nothing's wrong" Piper said, "you should see this."

"Shit" breathed Leo who was no longer a certified angel. "You mean…"

"Phoebe" he roared.

"What" yelled Phoebe from her bedroom.

"Get up here" Piper yelled.

Phoebe waddled up to the attic

"What" she said breathlessly.

Piper handed her the paper "Shit" she said.

"Yeah" said Piper.

"I love Grams," said Paige.

Phoebe giggled "Do you think I should .. I mean…tell Cole."

"Only if I can watch," said Piper.

Phoebe with big grin on her face walked over to the phone extension and with great deliberation dialled Cole's number.

'"Can you come home baby?" she said.

"What's wrong?" he said "Elisheeva?"

"No" she said," mom isn't visiting"

"Phoebe" he said.

"Cole" she said "Now."

"What" said Cole from behind her as he shimmered into the attic.

All three girls and Leo jumped "Don't do that" said Phoebe.

"What" said Cole annoyed.

"I wanted to show you this" Phoebe said handing him the certificate.

Cole read it "Shit" he said.

"Yeah" said Piper laughing "Grams Hubby number 3. Ben dear perfect Ben on trial for murder."

"All we ever heard " Phoebe explained that Number three was the great passion of her life but it was to hot to last, how nothing that hot could last but god to enjoy it while you could. How every girl needs one moment of sheer passion."

"Benedict, passion with Penny" Cole spluttered. "Benedict passion. I would have bet the daughters were conceived as a matter of moral responsibility, on a very tight schedule." Then he started to laugh. "Benedict was the love of Penny's life."

"No" said Piper " he was the fuck of her life" and the whole family burst into hysterical laughter.

"I wonder if Penny understood you don't have to marry the fuck of your life" Cole asked.

"I sometimes wonder if Grams understood you could fuck some-one without marrying them" Paige said.

"Was it murder or magic or vanquish you think" Leo asked.

"Murder according to Darryl " Cole said. "He bought a crossbow and used it on a mortal. Through the brain" He turned to Paige "While I think of it though. Do you know any demons or warlocks who get vanquished with sharp objects through the brain? There may be some connection."

"Don't you know?" Paige asked sweetly.

"I know how demons kill each other" Cole snarked "I need someone to look in the Book of Shadows for how witches do it. Please" he added not really meaning it.

"Why do you always ask Paige for witch stuff when you could ask me?" Phoebe demanded snappily.

"What" said Cole.

"I know the answer to that," Phoebe said smugly " And so should you. In fact I think I'm very hurt you forgot."

"Phoe…be" said Cole and Piper together.

"Guardians" said Phoebe.

"What" said Paige "you can kill Cole with an arrow from a cross bow."

"Not that sort of guardian:" Phoebe said. "In the Book of Shadows" She crossed the attic and opened the Book of Shadows at the entry for Guardians. Lower level demons that were given by an upper level masters to inhabit evil mortals and infiltrate their domains.

"You should have remembered Guardians" Phoebe told Cole with an air of superiority.

"Not guardians like Cole. Different Guardians. Why in the hell is everything called guardians?" Paige muttered, " Like the guardians of the Hollow; why can't they call them something else?"

"They do" Leo said "There just isn't any similar word in English except guardian for them all."

"What?" said Piper.

"That language thing Cole did still working" Leo asked and Piper nodded reluctantly.

In whitelighterese Leo said" Guardian, which isn't the same as guardian which means something different to guardian, particularly when you say guardian. Its the same in demon isn't it Cole"

"More" Cole said"

"I really needed to know that" Phoebe said.

"No big deal" said Leo" do you know how many words there are for snow in Eskimo"

Two weeks later Phoebe sat in the front parlour watching TV soaps. Her hair was in pigtails and she had not had blond streaks put in it since running off with Leo. She was wearing pink stretch leggings, sensible knickers that covered her expanding rear but rolled down under her belly, a sensible support bra and one of Cole's shirts with the bottom button undone because to her dismay it no longer reached. Piper and Leo were off having a day with Melinda, Paige was in the attic, Cole was in his corner in the conservatory, working. Phoebe was bored, bored, bored, bored, bored. She only half joking decided that if anything turned her evil, it would be boredom. She got up and stalked over to Cole.

"You want to go upstairs and fuck?" she said insisting.

"Can't baby," he said, "I have to finish here. I wouldn't mind going upstairs and making love after though" he said smiling.

"Since when do you get to decide when we fuck and when we make love" Phoebe demanded trying to put her hands on where her hips used to be.

"Since you got to decide when we have a baby," he answered smug, only softening it to put his hand on her belly.

"You're just trying to get out of going to bed with me because I'm fat" she sulked, despite the clear evidence she had had for the last two weeks that wasn't true.

He looked her up and down, the pink leggings, with a panty line clearly showing, his shirt undone with Whosit protruding, her hair in pigtails "you've never been more beautiful" he said with a smile, the one she loved, the one he saved for her, on his face.

"You're just saying that" she said and stomping back to the parlour "Love you baby " she said over her shoulder.

"I know," he said.

The doorbell rang and Phoebe waddled as fast as she could. She didn't care if it was Elisheeva, it was another person, a distraction in a boring day "Mark " she said brightly as she opened the door.

"You're still here?" he said. "Is Cole?"

Phoebe smiled at Mark " Oh we never separate " she explained, "We just frighten other people by, you know, pulling away and coming back. Long since realised we can't be without each other. And I wouldn't want to. You have to get used to us, in this family" she said deliberately.

"Is Paige in?" he asked, not quite picking up what she was saying.

"She's upstairs making potions" she said "I'm not joking she is. Come on in." When he seemed a little reluctant to step in, Phoebe reached out and put her hand on Mark's arm and suddenly felt the whirlwind infinity as she was flung into a premonition.

She was somewhere, in one of the green ochre coloured netherword realms and she was standing beside the demon Elisheeva. She was pregnant, obviously some months ahead. "Nice catch Chickadee " hissed Elisheeva "That's my girl." And Phoebe looked up to see Mark opposite, legs apart determined. He murmured something like do it or finish it or try it and Elisheeva threw a fireball that struck him in the middle of the daffy duck tie, as Paige orbed in with Piper screaming "You evil bitch" and running to the spot where Mark had been while Phoebe laughed.

Phoebe came out of the trance almost fainting as Mark caught her. Mark worried, lifted her as she gasped for breath and put her on the sofa in the parlour. Cole saw him through the glass door and just dropped everything and ran to her.

"She fainted" Mark said '"You better call a doctor"

"I don't need a doctor" Phoebe whispered as Cole bent over "Just a bit dizzy, just. I'm okay."

"She fainted" Mark said grimly. "She needs a doctor."

"I don't" Phoebe started to say "Cole I don't, its.. You know what it is with me" she looked at him pleading.

"I get it," he said smiling grimly. He yelled as loudly as he could "Paige, get down here."

"I just want to lie down" Phoebe said as Paige came into the parlour shrivelling a little when she saw Mark.

Cole nodded and despite Mark's grim expression and Paige 's concern swept Phoebe into his arms and carried her upstairs.

He heard Mark very clearly and angrily demands "Are you sure her well being is of any interest to him."

"He'll look after her" Paige said concerned.

"You should have shimmered," Phoebe told Cole said as he put her on the bed.

"With Mark in the house" he said sitting beside her. "What did you see?"

"Elisheeva fireball Mark" she said "and I let it happen, I wanted it to happen," she said. " Not for a while " she said, "I was pretty pregnant. We were in the underworld," she said."

"I see " Cole said very, very quietly as Phoebe never took her eyes off his face. "Are you going to tell Paige?"

Paige said from the door. "Tell Paige what?"

"Between you two" Cole said and left but his concern showed in his eyes.

Paige winced as Phoebe told her. "When" she said calmly, to calmly. Phoebe told her.

"So that thing in you really is evil" Paige said bitterly " and makes you evil."

"Whosit's not evil" Phoebe said. "And neither am I."

"It's not going to happen " Paige answered very cold as she left. "I won't let it."

Phoebe shook her head sadly "Oh Whosit" she said "I'm very scared for her, for Mark, for you, for all of us."

Cole was downstairs talking to Mark. Paige heard Mark clearly telling Cole that he had a responsibility for Phoebe. She held her breath waiting for Cole to react in demonic rage but she could almost hear the smile in his voice as he said '"You're a good man Mark. Phoebe's safe with me. She and I know how to deal with that particular problem."

Paige came in "Its okay Cole, " she said. Clearly indicating she wanted him to go "Phoebe's all right Mark " she said and flung her arms around his neck. " Cole 's part of this family. This family.. we take care of people we care about and sometimes a few we don't." 

....................................................


	20. Chapter 20

A Matter of Relativity

Part 2: Shame and Scandal in the Family

Chapter 20

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
William Shakespeare_

The situation between Paige and Phoebe became so frosty for a few days, that Phoebe started going to work with Cole just to get away from Paige, to Arlene's not hidden irritation. Phoebe relieved some of her boredom by baiting Arlene at every turn. When Phoebe was on one of her frequent bathroom visits Arlene with a venom that could have been demonic told Cole, Phoebe would be sorry, they would both be sorry. She was not quite brave enough to say it in front of Phoebe.

Finally Piper who had had quite enough of family dramas lost it completely with both her sisters and told them both her sister's they were going to make nice or else. That the premonition was not a vision, it was a warning to change things.

"If Cole says Whosit isn't evil then I guess its not" Paige muttered grudgingly.

"And me" said Phoebe challenging.

Paige turned her nose up "I guess not" she said. "But you were last time, and I knew it when no-one else did."

Cole was somewhat relieved to get to work and leave Piper to deal with her sisters. At least until he was called into Jackman's office where Kline was sitting in the usual chair to the side.

"Arlene said I did what " Cole said in total belief when Jackman repeated what he had just said.

Kline snorted" Are you trying to say Arlene is lying?" he said.

Cole had a vision of Arlene dancing around a demon stone, pendulous naked breasts swinging out of rhythm to her movement "She'd have to be wouldn't she" he said slowly "If I wanted to grab a cow's tits I know where there's a dairy farm close to San Francisco.'" The demon in him enjoyed the sheer disgust in Kline and Jackman's expression.

"You may think winning that case in the higher court's gives you some sort of impunity against inappropriate behaviour but it does not." Jackman said prissily

Suddenly it wasn't worth it. Cole just shook his head. After everything, despite four cases scheduled, despite Benedict Haslett forthcoming trial despite, having recently accepted two pro bono cases, he remembered what Francesca had told him. "You always had to leave some things unfinished."

"Are you saying that you're prepared to fire me for having seen Arlene's tits" he asked calmly.

"Such behaviour would be totally beyond what could be accepted in this firm": Jackman said.

"Well" Cole drawled "I guess I have to admit it. I've seen Arlene's tits, and they aren't that good but at least I know I'm leaving for a good reason."

Jackman suddenly remembering the five cases he had taken on the strength of Cole's performance in the disabled appeal said, "Consider this was a warning"

"No I consider this was a threat, " Cole answered "consider it accepted. Sue me if you want but I agree there are some things that are totally unacceptable" and he started laughing at the wonderful feeling of freedom, regardless of consequences. "Good luck Henry," he said to Kline "remember seeing Arlene's tits can get you fired."

He left leaving Jackman and Kline gasping and not certain what happened.

He went back to his office and ignored Arlene skulking in the corner of the outer office. He went into the inner one and with great deliberation started pulling his personal belongings out of his desk, surprised how little there was. The notebook with its files was his, the paper work on 5 prop bono cases he happily appropriated, regardless of the ethics and some photos of family, a diary and a few law books, all that to show for more than two years.

Cole went into outer office carrying his bag that had taken him five minutes to pack, while partners were still probably not believing he meant to walk out. Arlene looked at him recognising almost to late that the dancing light she saw in those intense blue eyes was something beyond her comprehension. She cowered in fear.

"Its okay" Cole said in his normal voice and frightened the hell out of her "I mean it, thanks. You finally got me to do what I should have done months ago. Realise it just isn't worth working here."

"You don't blame me" she whispered terrified for no reason other than an unreasonable fear she was confronting something beyond her understanding.

"I'm not blaming you" Cole said, pleasantly and she reacted as if he had produced a fireball "I'm thanking you. I'm grateful. So you understand, when I tell you those friends you are playing with in the forests at night are very dangerous, its for your own good."

"How did you, I mean, how could you, I mean" She looked into smiling cynical and amused blue eyes, Arlene flushed and whispered terrified "Its" she said not denying, "Its .I wouldn't do anything…b.bad".

"Trust me," said Cole "Its dangerous, not because its a game but because it isn't, you're playing with some very dangerous beings and you're playing with your immortal soul."

"What do you know: about that?" Arlene whispered gasping.

"I used to be the devil " Cole, answered with a smile deliberately focusing on the breasts that were jutted at such an angle they most have been supported by understeel rather than underwire. " I have to tell you Arlene," he said with his best demonic smile "You picked the wrong reason. I'm not interested. I've got bloody fantastic waiting for me at home."

……………………………

The Manor seemed very quiet because only Piper and Phoebe were home. Piper was in the kitchen and Phoebe sat at the table in Cole's corner of the conservatory and slammed the top to her notebook shut. She had finished her column once again nearly 6 weeks ahead of deadline. She had decide to be responsible and keep the column ahead so when Whosit was born, she could devote the weeks to her baby without worrying about outside things like work contacts. Phoebe was feeling seriously aggrieved. In fact she was feeling downright irritated.

Since Cole brought her back to get manor, most of the time it seemed to her Cole and Piper and Leo had decided to treat her as an incubator or an idiot. And Paige was just plain suspicious, whatever Cole said, she and Whosit were evil. Phoebe could understand that they were cross at her and was even prepared to do penance for the problems she caused but she at least it could have got better and it was getting worse.

She had tried protesting to Piper as Piper washed up, by demanding they stop treating her like an idiot, she had a brain and they should recognise it. Piper had drawled that she needed to see evidence of Phoebe using her brain before anyone believed she had one. Phoebe flounced out of the kitchen to complain to Leo who was trying to weather seal the conservatory windows. "Listen to Piper" he said having had enough of dealing with Phoebe's moods to last him several lifetimes.

And at supper last night, Phoebe fumed when she thought about it. Piper had served fruit and custard as a desert. Melinda had taken one look at it and turned up her nose and Piper asked resigned "Melinda do you want Jell-O" and received a big smile from her daughter. When Phoebe had looked at the fruit and custard and said no thanks Piper firmly told her to eat it, it was good for her. Phoebe had appealed to Cole who was in conversation with Leo and just paused to say "Do as Piper tells you" and went back to talking Leo. Phoebe in fury realised in the Halliwell household a toddler got more choices than she did.

She sat staring at the closed notebooks working herself into a fury at the way her family was treating her and feeling like the walls of the manor were closing in on her. She had screamed last night that they were going to drive her to evil. Paige had drawn her breath in quickly. Leo without looking up from the carpentry book he was reading said "Don't be ridiculous" and Cole and Piper had exchanged glances. That had really infuriated Phoebe. Because since she came home she knew something had changed and it finally dawned on her it was that Cole was no longer the outsider who joined the family because he was her partner. He was part of the family with or without her and it should have pleased her but part of her was really, really annoyed about it because it made her feel like the outsider.

Alone with him that night, she had tried to start a fight with him over it but he had apparently decided to humour her mood changes and it was only when she yelled he was treating her like Melinda, and he gave her an exasperated wack across her behind and proceeded to treat her not like he treated Melinda that she conceded.

"You don't think I'm being moody because of some evil influence" she whispered snuggled against him afterward.

"Phoebe " he said in a strained patient voice "trust me there isn't evil in you. I think you're being moody because.."

"I'm pregnant" Phoebe sighed.

"Because you're Phoebe," he sighed "you do know I happen to love Phoebe beyond.., forever, more than…"

"I know," she said.

"Good" he said, "Come her" and she snuggled up.

Phoebe sighed. It could be worse, a great deal worse. She could be without Cole, but she was still bored out of her brain stuck in the house. She heard the phone ring and Piper came in and said she was going to the club to because one of the suppliers was giving trouble. She told Phoebe not to leave the house and to look after Melinda. Piper left 20 minutes late and Phoebe eyed Melinda playing farmyards n the conservatory. "I love you sweetie," she told Melinda "but just this once Aunt Phoebe and Whosit have somewhere else to be."

She called Marly and when Marly said she could be there in half an hour. Phoebe picked up Melinda to keep her in sight while she showered and changed for an illicit morning shopping. She left Melinda with Marly and slipped out the house feeling a little like she had when she was12 year old and wagged school.

"Honest" she told Whosit "If they didn't want me to leave the house, they shouldn't have told me not to." She promised Whosit to be a responsible Mommy when Whosit was born but just for the moment she was going to be Phoebe and not a Mommy and Whosit promised not to tell Daddy.

Phoebe walked into the lingerie store, or at least she waddled. It did not seem fair to her. At five months Piper had barely shown, at five months she was the size of a house. Bu the time she was seven months she was not even going to be able to see reach around he belly and she had long since lost sight of her toes.

She began looking at the lingerie. She would have liked to sneak over and look at baby things but as she had promised Cole that was something they could do together. As the subject of what he had missed out was very touchy with him, she, with a real effort refrained from looking, without him. Besides which, in a house that had only recently had a baby, and in a family where things had been handed down for generations, there was not much to buy. With prams, pushers and a supply of baby clothes, it was only going to be specials for Whosit. Poor kid stuck for a good part of its life with Melinda hand me downs. Phoebe who had been a younger sister commiserated with her baby. She hoped Whosit was a boy because at least there would be a limit to Melinda's and-me-downs.

Quite a number of women seeing the belly, openly stared at her sorting through sexy lingerie, and the collection she was putting in her hand. Phoebe scowled. Piper had bitterly complained about people touching her belly and she now understood why. And even strangers had done so. She was starting to feel like a belly attached to Phoebe. She inspected thongs and small lacy bras, sadly as a matter of necessity, more or less out of contention except maybe for Cole's amusement. A small dark women well into her fifties came up to her, lightly touched the belly and said smiling "Lucky girl." Phoebe sighed but smiled.

She found a very sexy very stretchy lace teddy that looked like it could have some possibilities and a short puce coloured almost sheer nightdress that would do at stretch. Garter belts seemed out for a while.

She took her selection toward the counter, and stopped to look at some maternity silk pyjamas with a tight stretch top. She was vaguely aware of a tall attractive blond woman with a peekaboo hairstyle beside her. The woman moved toward Phoebe, holding out pink maternity pyjamas. "What do you think?" she asked

"Well" said Phoebe politely, "Not my taste."

The woman sighed "No" she said hanging the pyjamas up in the wrong place. "I thought my daughter in law might like them but if you don't she won't." she turned to Phoebe. "How far are you" she asked.

Phoebe took a deep breath "Five months" she said trying to move off.

"Only five months" ' said the woman " Oh my goodness is that all" and put her hand out toward Phoebe's belly. Phoebe started to say don't touch when the woman firmly caught her arm, and Phoebe found herself lost in a shimmer and this one had none of the protection or security she felt when she was with Cole.

Cole shimmered into the Manor, having left the Mercedes at Jackman, Kline and Carter hall and called " hey"

When he heard only a whispered answer he went into the kitchen and found Marly

"Where's Phoebe" Cole demanded.

"She went shopping " Marly whispered.

"Damn her." He said and dialled her cell. There was no answer. He called the club and Leo said he would orb check if the Elder's had a sense on Phoebe. Leo enjoyed demonstrating to the Elders that they no longer had control of him.

He orbed into the kitchen ten minutes later and said concerned " She's off their radar. She's not dead Cole " he said as he saw Cole's face.

Piper arrived home ten minutes later and tried scrying the realm map and the world map but had no luck.

"Which means she can only be up there or the Underworld." Piper said.

Cole roared for Francesca who must have understood the urgency because she appeared seconds later and in the face of his angry disbelief calmly said Phoebe was not up there. She orbed away and came back half an hour later and told them that Arturo was adamant there were no innocents in the Underworld and he was fairly certain she was not in any of the above word realms either.

"Can you feel anything on the spirit winds about innocents, being in the Underworld?" Francesca asked Cole gently when he demanded to know if she had misunderstood Arturo. Cole lips pressed together shook his head. "I'll keep looking" Francesca said and orbed.

Paige arrived home to see Leo sitting at the kitchen table worried and concerned, Piper leaning against the kitchen sink legs crossed, uncertainty on her face Cole pacing the floor.

"If she isn't 'up there " he said "and she isn't in any of the realms, and there aren't any innocents in the Underworld, where the hell is she?"

Paige walked into the kitchen. "She's in the Underworld Cole, " she said. "Only Phoebe isn't an innocent and neither is the kid."

"Phoebe isn't evil, and neither is Whosit " Cole said "I'd know" and he looked around at the concerned and dubious faces surrounding him.

"Would you know Cole" Paige asked "Things have worked out pretty good for it so far. We've seen magic babies, good and bad use their mother's power, combine it with their own. Look at Melinda, look at Phoebe's last pregnancy. Maybe this one used Phoebe's innocence to protect itself. Didn't Francesca say if it was evil it would find a way …home. Seems to me that's what it's done. I mean first time its left alone, Phoebe's left alone and it makes it to the Underworld."

"You don't know she's there " Cole said angry.

"Don't I" said Paige.

Cole shook his head "That was Phoebe being bored" he said. "You know what she's like, tell her she has to stay in and she'll immediately want to get out no matter the risk." He looked around. "If she's there, Elisheeva, my mother caught her." He said. "and I need to get Phoebe and ..Whosit out of there."

"Catch her or find her." Paige demanded "Find her with some help. That demon seems to have a magnet for her. And it seemed damned friendly with her when we vanquished Taskeel. And Phoebe didn't even try and fight it. Don't look at me like that Cole. I was right about the last kid she carried."

Piper sighed "Cole, Phoebe did keep talking about going evil through boredom."

Leo said. "She kept saying the safest place for the baby was the Underworld. Maybe it was the baby talking, trying to find a way there. It wasn't strong enough to hide her innocence the first time I took her down there, a Guardian nearly found us. So she, so it, found a place to hide from you to stop you finding out the baby was evil and reason to get out of 'up there' when it became dangerous, to an evil baby."

"Innocent people do and say very stupid things, because they don't believe any-one would not think them innocent " Cole the lawyer. "Phoebe's just being Phoebe, contrary enjoying herself making everything difficult,making a drama out of things."

"And not innocent people do and say things because they're not innocent" Piper replied. "Phoebe said she would do anything to protect her baby. Maybe that includes turning evil."

"Neither of them are evil," Cole said certain.

"Maybe you just don't want them to be Cole" Piper said." You just don't want to believe you could father anything evil, and the kid and Phoebe, evil Phoebe played on it."

…………

Phoebe awoke lying on a bed that just smelt of evil, like the air she was breathing. As she fought down nausea she realised she had fainted from shock and fright, or just because her body could not stand the evil of the shimmer. She knew where she was as she recognised the green and ochre rock caverns lit by strange red light. She was in a living nightmare, the Underworld where upper level demons ruled. She was back, back when she had reigned as queen, back where evil had controlled what she did and who she was.

Phoebe slowly sat up; she was not bound for a second she wondered why until she felt a choking sensation around her neck. She put her hand up to feel a metal collar with three she thought, skull pendants attached.

"They're Medusa pendants" said the demon Elisheeva standing at the end of the bed. The demon was in her human form, wearing a long black robe with a deep v neck revealing very pert breasts, her peak a boo blond-hair falling over brilliant blue eyes that seemed to mock the blue eyes Phoebe loved so. Elisheeva smiled gently amused laughing. "They're masks, absorb evil souls and use them to mask innocents. So no nasty ogres and demons looking to advance themselves up the hierarchy can complain about breaking the rules bringing innocents to the underworld. Its taken nearly every evil soul I've collected in the last six months to hide you but it will be worth it to have my grandchild with me. The ogres and that useless son of mine can't find you while you're wearing it chickadee." Elisabeth smiled "Be a good little chickadee and just accept you're stuck with your mamma in law."

Phoebe gulped "What do you want " she said in fear remembering the Seer tearing the spawn of the source from her belly.

"Chickadee I want my grand child," Elisabeth said, " I want the child of my son. I want to know that everything I did for him wasn't lost. I want to know that what I am is not lost. I want to use the power my grandchild will get from its witchy mamma to return a few favours to some demons I know."

"What d you want with me" Phoebe asked moving to sit on the edge of the bed, eyeing he surroundings, checking her choices.

"To incubate my grandchild of course chickadee, " Elisabeth answered smiling. Phoebe already decided she hated that smile. "I'm not that hag the Seer. You think I want to incubate my own grandchild." She laughed and it sounded a little like Cole and Phoebe wondered why the laughter seemed so evil coming from Elisheeva." Good has a very peculiar idea of morality" she said "and what is right. Always leaves me bewildered " said Elisabeth with a knowing smile and a toss of her hair, cheeky, sexy, boobs bouncing. Not your average grandmother.

Phoebe thought of her choices and her chances to protect herself and Whosit "What make you think I'm good " she said.

"You're a Charmed One" Elisabeth replied.

"I used to be the queen of hell until Cole let my sisters vanquish him:" Phoebe said taking a chance. "I'd rather be a queen than a servant" and she smiled, the smile of some-one who knew evil.

"Good try chickadee' Elisabeth said. "We'll see what you really want. But for the moment my little Quillon, it means fearsome" Elisabeth explained "needs an incubator and you're it" Elisabeth looked Phoebe up and down" What does he see in you. You're nothing like me" Elisabeth sighed, "Sometime I think I should have name Belthezor Cameron" she said sadly " It means bewitched." She explained to Phoebe.

"Screwing is one way to power" Phoebe replied trying to look unconcerned, frantically trying to remember everything Cole had told her about demons and their desires.

"Good try chickadee," said Elisabeth. "Didn't you help vanquish him? That upset me you know, when I heard."

"Cole wasn't any use any longer" Phoebe said with a knowing smile "but then he came back, just as bewitched and I thought there was something in it for me. I got your grandchild. This one's of use to me" She made a big sigh. "It better be after what I had to go through to get it" Phoebe smirked " Now we need to discuss what I want for incubating your grandchild": Phoebe said.

"Very good try chickadee," said Elisabeth

"My baby has a heritage of evil"; Phoebe pushed " A right to the power. Its Daddy was after all the Source. Not a very good one granted but nevertheless, we all want our children to be an improvement on their parents." She looked at the cynical smile on Elisabeth's face "Do you think I want my child treated like some sort of mongrel in earth realms when it could rule down here. With a little help from you and me."

"Very good, chickadee," said Elisabeth considering the possibilities. She bent down to pinch Phoebe's chin, " Sweetie I'm starting to understand why you bewitched my boy. Understand maybe don't like. Poor chickadee." She said and shimmered.

"Well if it wasn't the archangel Gabriel it wasn't a bad imitation of a demon" Phoebe told Whosit. She lay exhausted back on the bed. She put her hand on he belly " It's not fair: Whosit " she whimpered. "Other people say they get stuck with the mother in law from hell. Huh. What do they know?" She took a deep breath trying to keep calm for her baby's sake. "I swear," she told Whosit "When this is over, if Daddy ever makes one complaint about in-law's I will make his life hell."

Phoebe swallowed "Daddy's gonna be really pissed we went shopping" she told Whosit "I'll hear about it for the next fifty years" Phoebe thought about all her promises to Cole "Maybe the next thousand. Daddy can be a real arsehole" and then said certainty in her voice, no doubts at all "He'll come Whosit, don't you worry. We're in no trouble. All we have to do is keep safe. He'll find a way, we can trust him."


	21. Chapter 21

A Matter of Relativity

Part 3: The impossible takes a little longer

Chapter 21

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
William Shakespeare_

_Part 3 of 4 Parts_

Phoebe walked away from the unconscious body of the witch, her face blank of emotion and shook her head. She put her hand to the collar on her neck, with the three Medusa pendants hanging on it. It felt tight and heavy and evil. She took a breath, air real air from the mortal realm, sweet to her lungs after the heavy putrid air of the underworld.

"It will be kept on an altar, hidden probably " she said looking around " or should be at least, some witches aren't as careful as others" she added cynically.

"Witches have no true spirituality Chickadee, " said the demon Elisheeva, breathily, from behind her, materialising in mortal form of Elisabeth.

Phoebe grimanced "Depends on what you call spirituality" she answered "no don't " she ordered the demon as Elisabeth raised her hand to fireball the witch.

"Its just a good witch" said Elisabeth with a laugh that was evil. "Not having second thoughts about our ahh alliance are we Chickadee?"

"I am not risking my sisters summoning me over a dead witch " Phoebe said through her teeth. "I am not risking my baby being drowned in evil winds, for you, for my sisters, for Cole, for the god damned throne of the Underworld. " The demon hesitated " I mean it Elisabeth. Mamma, Elisheeva" she said. "Its the witch or the book. "unless of course " she smiled slyly " You want to remove this damned collar and just..trust me."

"Not quite yet Chickadee" Elisabeth smiled, blue eyes bright and amused behind the peek a boo blond hair.

"Pity " said Phoebe. She walked round the room feeling panels and corners "here it is " she said and murmured her spell and for good measure added "Open sesame " as a panel moved and the witches altar with her Book of Shadows was revealed.

Phoebe walked into the altar and picked up the Book and the largest of the ritual knives. She turned and smiled at Elisheeva. "Ready."

The demon walked to her and put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "And don't think about the witch" Phoebe said putting the athame against Elisabeth. "I'm evil, these things work for me now." she said.

"Oh" said Elisheeva" are you certain?"

"I'm learning" Phoebe answered "I have a good teacher.. Mamma" she added "But if you don't believe me, you can always tempt me to try using the athame and we'll both know."

"Kill me and you and Quillon die on the winds of evil Chickadee" said Elisheeva calmly.

"I can do a lot of damage without killing you " Phoebe said.

"I'm starting to understand what my son sees in you Chickadee" Elisheeva said "you're a lot like me " and she shimmered with Phoebe.

………………………………

The whitelighter Caleb orbed into that attic. Caleb was a tall thin man who had once been a doctor. He had accepted his assignment as whitelighter to the Charmed Ones reluctantly but he understood his duty and sincerely did his best to impart the wisdom of the Elders and encourage Paige and Piper to accept it. Piper was on her best behaviour with Caleb and Paige told Cole that frightened her more than anything. Leo made a point of leaving whenever Caleb appeared.

Caleb's concern that Phoebe was missing, believed to be in the underworld with the demon Elisheeva, was evident in everything he said. Caleb having heard the rumours in the upper regions that one of the Charmed Ones had seduced her whitelighter and brother in law and got herself pregnant was convinced that embracing complete evil was the natural progression.

He only had to read Phoebe's history to sorrowfully understand she had once again given into the temptation of evil. He was not however in agreement with Paige and Piper's belief that she had been driven evil, that she could be saved. In fact he was quite puzzled as to why they would believe this.

He looked at the girls and shook his head. "I'm afraid your sister has struck again, " he said. "Another Book of Shadows stolen from a witch in England. An old one. From a witch whose family's spells to remove evil spirits and souls from dwellings are legendary." Caleb shook his head "I think" he said gravely "that we need to come to some understanding that your sister is not just evil, she is becoming dangerous to the side of good and something had to be done about her."

Cole was sitting in the background. Caleb was not thrilled that Phoebe's mortal partner was present during his discussions but Cole simply refused to leave and Piper refused to ask him, all very polite. Caleb had to use all his powers of restraint to deal with some-one who was not only a mortal but a cuckold who was besotted by his witch he could not accept the evidence she had become evil. This was not Caleb's first experience of mortals who did not understand the complexity of the battle between good and evil, and occasionally despite his calling sometimes he found it hard to be patient with nativity, especially when the mortal was so naively blind, he did not notice his witch tuning evil under his nose, as she committed the heinous crime of seducing a whitelighter.

Caleb glanced at the sisters " Do you realise that those witches are only alive because your sister is obsessive about her child."

"Perhaps they are still alive because she isn't evil and was doing her best to protect them" Cole said.

"Cole she's been over taken by evil" Piper said in a dull flat voice because she had been saying this ad nausem for nearly three weeks. "And we have to find a way to rescue her. Before she kills a good being."

"She's gone evil Cole" Paige said "and you damn well know why that is certain" she added daring him to argue in front of Caleb.

Cole's expression told her very clearly that the argument would be continued when Caleb left.

Caleb pressed his lips together severely "Your sister according to the witches was hysterical about the baby, saying she knew you needed the Power of Three to get her and that could not happen but she was terrified of being summoned and the child being destroyed. She begged the demon to take her back to the Underworld, somewhere she was safe from being summoned, someplace she could be evil without good finding her."

"The Elders see her words as a threat "Caleb said before he orbed a way. "You already tried to summon her and she let evil interfere and stop it. She was just threatening you if you tried it again."

"A threat or a message" Piper said.

"I say we summon her and kill the brat " Paige insisted "I say that is what she is telling us."

"Shut up Cole " said Piper almost automatically because this argument had been going on in the Manor at various levels of intensity. For three weeks.

"Phoebe isn't evil. My child isn't evil and if you try and do anything that risks either of them you will find out just how powerful I am," Cole said between his teeth.

"We're not going to do anything that risks Phoebe, or even Whosit until we are certain what is happening" said Leo.

"We are certain" Paige said "That spawn Phoebe is carrying sent her evil and if we don't get it from her she's going to get Mark killed."

"We're not going to do anything that risks Phoebe or Whosit period" said Cole in a soft deadly cold voice. "And I will find her and find out " he said.

"What about Mark?" demanded Paige, hands on hips and stamping her foot.

"Or Mark" said Piper, sighing in an exasperated tone.

"You've tried to get down there" Leo told Cole in the patient tone of someone close to their limits.

"And you can't" added Piper. "Its impossible for you to break through the Spirit winds."

"Then I'll try harder, " Cole answered calmly.

Pipe glanced at Leo and he shook his head sighing.

………………………

Cole shimmered back into the hall of the manor not entirely surprised to see Francesca and Arturo in the parlour talking to Paige and Leo and Piper. He swallowed a little nervously before he walked into the room with a false friendly smile.

He was greeted by an expression of annoyance on Francesca's face, something very close to demonic rage on Arturo's and bitterness and anger on Paige and Piper's faces. Only Leo looked remotely sympathetic as they all turned toward him.

Cole was battered, his face was raw as if he had been through a desert sandstorm without any protection, his clothes were ripped and rented and the shirt and jacket was no longer effectively clothing. His hair was standing on end.

"And what good did that that do?" Piper roared at him: "Look at you, you look like you have battled a tornado single-handed."

Cole smiled but it did not reach his eyes, "Just about" he said and glanced nervously at Arturo "I had to try again." he said almost desperately.

Arturo sucked his lips and then said quietly " I thought we had already agreed that the Underworld is off limits to you," he said and his voice was lethal.

"Phoebe wasn't in it when I agreed to that" Cole replied.

"Its off limits " Arturo said his voice even quieter. "Next time, and you realise you've only been given a certain leeway because I can understand why you are doing this, I'll deal with it and you " he said "I'm warning you Belthezor because I would not wish on you what you are going through, but its not our way to threaten, I do not threaten. You understand me clearly."

"Then get down there and find her," Cole almost begged.

"I find no trace of a good witch or an innocent down there:" Arturo said softly "you know as well as I do that there is nothing on the spirit winds. The only disturbance on the winds is you, Belthezor " he added quietly "Therold searches. If there is a good being, an innocent held down their and evil has found a way to mask it, we want to know, but he has to search each nook and cranny. There is no sense of innocence down there."

"Then you get me down there and I'll feel her," Cole begged him.

Arturo looked him almost with compassion "Its not me keeping you from going, I couldn't take you any more than you can get there. The underworld is not the business of the Guardian Belthezor " He said " it is not in the Great Plan for Belthezor to be there. And I must arbitrate the Great Plan " he said in a voice so cold that Piper said "oh" and Paige took a quick in take of breath.

Cole looked around at the faces near him. "Then what the hell is the use of all this power" Cole roared at him "if the only reason I have to exist is caught down there, suffering in hell, just because she…she just remains true to herself. Because she is goddamn well Phoebe… When she is….. I love her" he said helplessly "and I'll I swear to god I'll find a way to get to her."

Arturo shook his head before he shimmered away while Paige and Piper and Leo exchanged concerned and uncomfortable glances.

"Phoebe isn't the only reason you exist and you know it " Francesca told Cole firmly.

"She's the only reason I want to exist" Col spat out his eyes bright and damp. "I'll get her back. I swear to god I will get her back." He repeated intensely.

"She's evil Cole " Paige said he voice shaking. "Whatever she's carrying is evil and it has made her evil."

He started to shake his head and said "I don't believe that, I know that isn't true."

"You don't want it to be true " Piper said. " Do you know how lucky it no-one, no witch has been killed because of Phoebe."

"Phoebe's lucky," Cole said " and I still don't believe it."

"Even with the bloody knife in her hand?" Leo asked.

"I've defended people caught with the bloody knife in their hands who weren't guilty," Cole snapped. " And as a demon I've set innocents up to take the fall for my… sins."

He barely registered the concern on the faces around him. "Excuse me, " he said, not ready to continue arguing, not ready to give up "I guess I better go and…" He turned away. "Damn you" he said.

He stalked up the stairs to his and Phoebe's bedroom. He stood in the middle of the room and pulled his shirt and jacket off and threw them on the floor. That was not satisfying enough and looked up and saw himself in Phoebe's dresser mirror and picked up a book that he had left on the bedside for the three weeks that Phoebe had been missing and threw it at the mirror which shattered.

"That may explain why you're not lucky," Francesca said from the door.

"She's not evil" Cole said, " and neither is the ba.. Whosit". I'd know Franc..Mrs Rinaldi. I'd feel it." he added. "And she's down there in hell, scared witless and I can't get to her."

"Your family just think you want her, and the baby, not to be evil," Francesca said quietly.

"They don't understand the powers I have," Cole said quietly, then he laughed mirthlessly "I make sure they don't understand it." He shook his head "Phoebe will be trusting me to get her out of there and I'm not going to fail her."

"If she is evil" Francesca said quietly "again, she's where she and the baby ought to be, she's with evil and as long as she stays with evil, and there is no evidence that the child is an evil beyond the Great Plan she's just another lost innocent, a sad case to remind us that no-one is safe from the persuasion of evil. No-one is so innocent that they can't be lost."

"You care about Phoebe" he said angry "and you can wipe her off like that."

"I care about Phoebe because you love her " Francesca said "I would care about her even if you did not. I like her " Francesca smiled.

"I've heard enough of Phoebe's going evil, I made her evil, the child, my child made her evil " Cole declared passionately. "I crossed, you know what I did to be with Phoebe, because I loved her because she was good and still managed to be" and he smiled softly "…Phoebe. I couldn't believe that is her fate. I know its not." he said.

"I didn't come up to tell you to accept Phoebe is evil" Francesca said " Innocent until proven guilty, still is I assume the rule." she said wryly "We need to find out for certain, not just for Phoebe's sake" she said "but for good and evil and your child" she added. "If evil has found a way to steal innocents…that is not in the Great Plan."

"I've been trying" Cole said "I've been trying, I can't get to her."

"Stop thinking with your heart and start thinking wit your head" Francesca told him bluntly "There's no place for the guardian Belthezor. Perhaps Cole can find a way." Francesca said and she orbed.

He thought long and hard while showering. He heard Piper and Leo go into their room and Paige go upstairs to spend another restless night flipping through the Book of Shadows. Cole lay awake thinking and planning and it was only a few hours later that he was suddenly hit by an overwhelming fear for Phoebe and Whosit.

He sat up and ran up the stairs to the attic and swallowed as he saw the circle of candles and caught the last line of the 'Summon a Witch' spell. He swiped his hand and the candles went out and the Book of Shadows moved off the stand. The force he used was so hard that Paige went flying backwards across the floor. She lay there her eyes reflecting anger and fear.

"It isn't a choice for me, Paige, who I'll protect and you know it." he said his voice as cold as any demon guardian.

"She wants us to do it, to call her, to kill the evil. " Paige hissed.

Piper and Leo came flying to the door, eying Paige on the floor as Cole stood over her. "What did you do?" Piper demanded.

"Me or her" Cole asked his eyes brilliant and both Piper and Leo shuddered because they had never seen the Guardian before. " I stopped her killing Phoebe" he said "I also stopped her crossing the line. " he added as the brilliance left his eyes. "I felt Phoebe in danger Paige, because I'm connected to her" he said gently "but I knew where the danger was from the spirit winds."

He put his hand out to Paige as she huddled on the floor. She hesitated for what seemed an eternity and then slowly took it and let him pull her to her feet. "Sweetheart you nearly crossed the line." He said gently." I understand what it is to want to protect some-one you care about..at any cost" he said "But Mark is a good man. Do you think he would want to be protected at that cost?"

Paige's lip trembled and Piper pushed past Cole to put her arms around her.

"Whatever we need to find her " Piper said looking at Leo and Cole " and stop the evil and rescue our sister from evil" and she looked at Paige "and us from temptation. Only I don't know how."

"Phoebe does, and we need to find out for every-one's sake" Cole said meeting Paige's eyes" And I think I know how to get to her and find out."

"Cole what's the point" said Piper "If other guardian's can't find her, down there how can you."

"I won't be looking for an innocent or a good witch " he said.

"What do you mean? " asked Paige.

"I'll be looking for Phoebe," he explained.

"You're not going down there" Piper insisted " You're not even going to try again, you're not risking Arturo after you. No Cole" she said as he tried to speak. "You're not risking your destiny and the universe for my sister."

"Well the universe got me because of her" Cole said slowly. "So I think it owes her. I've been thinking, " he said and smiled when Piper regretfully resisted the temptation to say the obvious "It's the guardian Belthezor who can't get through. Evil gets through all the time. Demons and warlocks. Its the sum of my powers that the Spirit Winds recognise. Without the powers I think I could get through and find Phoebe."

"What d you mean?" Leo said already knowing the answer.

"Strip the powers" said Cole "all but a couple. I need the spite power for empathy, to sense her and the ability to materialise, to maintain a mortal form but neither of those are really demonic so if I can dump the rest them then it isn't a guardian going through, just a minor demonic presence and I can find her."

The other three stared at him.

"Do you want to be told how stupid an idea that is? " Piper said "How damned crazy that is?"

"Not particularly " Cole answered.

"Firstly how the hell do we make a power stripping potion that selectively strips powers" Piper said continuing regardless.

"Because this time you have me to tell you how to do it and " he said "and you've had quite a bit if experience making them in the last few years." he added with something like an evil leer.

"Secondly" said Piper still determined to continue "If you can't shimmer how are you going to get down there?"

"Blink " Cole said.

"You can't blink, " said Paige awkwardly but determined to be involved.

"I only have to get in the way of a vanquished warlock powers and I can absorb it:" Cole said "Bound to be some warlock somewhere trying to do something that requires it to be vanquished. I do have a bit of a problem. Acquiring new powers make me ah tempted to evil, but I can resist it these days so."

"But you can't get her out of there blinking" Piper said.

"If I can get to her. We can see what I can do" Cole said. "I can't get near her shimmering or I can find out where she is and get Arturo to collect her."

"What happens to your powers?" Leo asked " You remember what happened when Paige pulled them out of you and the demon of fear picked them up."

"No I forgot that" Cole said resorting to sarcasm because he was tired and worried and frightened for Phoebe; "You know you tried to rip my powers out of me so many times, I forget what happened when."

Paige flushed uncomfortably.

Piper glared. "Are we talking about past..misunderstandings or are you trying to find a way to be demonic " she demanded.

"Both" said Cole nastily. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Cole" said Leo. "Are you trying to get help or start a row."

"Both" Cole said but he smiled a little "Okay. I need to find somewhere to stash my powers" he said "Somewhere I can get 'em back with a minimum amount of resistance and somewhere out of evil's way."

"There's nowhere safe to stash that sort of power" Piper bit out "that is remotely safe from any other evil being."

Paige swallowed " I think he ought to try " she said.

"Paige" Piper said angry "You're thinking of Mark not Phoebe."

"I'm thinking of both" Paige said her lip trembling " I'll help you Cole" she said "On one condition. "You get rid of any evil within her" she said looking him in the face. "I mean any Cole " she said defiant looking at him. "evil either is or isn't, not just a little bit. Any evil goes."

"Paige " said Piper

"I mean it Piper ":Paige said "that premonition Phoebe had. Its because she's evil she gets Mark killed. If she's not evil that doesn't happen."

Cole looked at her and then very slowly nodded.

"How about giving Leo your powers?" asked Paige.

"No" said Cole " I'm not giving my powers to Leo to run rampant if he can't control them. When he can't control them. You saw what they did to me." he said "when I first got them. And I'm not risking something coming along and stealing them from him something evil."

"There's one place where evil won't go to steal the powers, " Paige said getting ready for the argument.

"Where?" said Leo

"The wasteland, I'm thinking" she said. When no-one said anything she added "As long as whoever has them can't leave the wasteland, nothing evil is going to come along and take them. Evil doesn't like going to that place.

Leo and Cole stared at her. Piper turned away in horror.

Paige said "I mean if we can selectively; keep a couple of powers then we can selectively strip one, so the shimmering goes somewhere else. Give the shimmering to Piper and then Cole can strip them and Leo picks them up. You did say a powerless good soul in the wasteland will pick them up."

"Only if it's got a demon core" said Cole. "So unless Leo has been keeping something back. Leo can orb anyway."

"if we combine the selective stripping with a power exchange spell "Piper said hating herself for knowing, "then no demon core involved. Do the same thing with Leo's orbing."

"Why don't we just put a loud speaker on the house roaring out. Hey demon guardian Belthezor lives here." Cole said "it would be just as effective as announcing I'm around as all his power switching."

"You're the one who suggested dumping the powers" Piper told Cole smarmily.

"Marly " said Leo " as long as my powers are in the realm, the Elders trackers can't tell who has them, and she just has to know they are to dangerous for me for a short time " he said.

"So its all settled " said Piper with a false sweetness. "To find out what the hell. Phoebe is doing stealing witches' Books of Shadows we're going to leave Leo alone in the wasteland with demonic power and no way out. Like hell we are" Piper said.

Cole took a deep breath;" Leo?" he asked.

"What the hell " said Leo " I haven't anything else to do."

"Hell " said Piper. "Leo" she pleaded.

"Not like its forever" said Leo braver than he felt.

Cole tried to say thank you and couldn't get the words out while Paige swallowed convulsively wondering what her determination to protect Mark could cost Leo.


	22. Chapter 22

A Matter of Relativity

Part 3: The impossible takes a little longer

Chapter 22

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

_Part 3 of 4 Parts_

Lara Haslett looked at the man sitting opposite her and could not keep the scorn from her face. She could feel in his brain the weakness and the shallowness of the man. Lara was very proud of her power to telepathically connect and enable the person with whom she connected to focus and arrange their thoughts and their ideas.

Her mother had told her she had a great power, a power of mind, to influence, to induce clarity of thought and there were times when she used that gift on other beings, she felt the power serge through her. The power that her mother told her, was one of the greatest gifts that could be given to a witch. Lara always winced a little when she thought of her mother, her mother who had been lost in the battle to destroy evil.

She had vowed the time would come when evil and its minions would offer retribution for the death of her mother. And it was fast approaching.

Business like, efficient, she asked, "The occult is a subject that always interests our readers. Tell me Mr Walford, do you believe that the power of demonic artefacts is real or just mind games played on the gullible."

"Of course the power is not real " Roger said as he leaned back in his chair to pontificate "but I personally have considerable experience of the impact of the belief on weak minded people."

"Do you believe these things to be evil?" Lara asked matter of fact.

"Oh there is great legend attached to these things and the legends certainly add to the value but harbingers of evil." He laughed "Hardly. I do think" he said "that some of these ancient amalgamations of crystal and metals and ore can create certain metabolic effects which may be advantageous if used by strong minded individuals but that is nothing more than natural order." he smiled.

"You really believe these ancient artefacts can be harnessed by the strong minded" Lara asked using her power to induce Roger to focus his thoughts on that power and its uses.

"The ancients certainly knew a few things that we would be surprised about" Roger said with a superior nod "Do you now they have found evidence of primitive batteries being developed in Egypt? But I would hardly call them evil. Mysterious perhaps" he smiled knowingly.

As Roger focused on the belief of his strength of mind, Lara quickly said her spell.

"What" said Roger.

Lara pretended she did not understand "As an expert on demonic artefacts." she said as Roger acknowledged the truth of that statement with smile "would you be concerned about anything that has passed through your hands."

"No" said Roger "I believe I can honestly say that as someone who is neither gullible nor weak-minded I am in no danger from the items I deal with and collect. So I think I could safely call their powers without undue risk." He stood up "Would you like to see one of these demon artefacts?" he asked.

"Yes I would" said Lara almost with enthusiasm.

Roger went to the locked cabinet behind him. He pulled took out a large metal case and opened it. Inside was a short sword with a thick dark blade. The handle was a combination of silver and gold and a strange dark metal that Lara did not recognise. It was inlaid with several dark jewels and the sheath had an unusual engraving of demonic symbols. "This is known as the Apollyon blade" he said "Satan's blade, one of several swords, that are reputed to capture souls if a person is stabbed with it. Another one is called the Dragon blade and there is a legend of Gorgon blade as well."

"It kills" Lara asked looking at it.

"No" said Roger "According to myth, if a mortal allows themselves to be stabbed with this in hell, their soul becomes the property of the demon who owns the sword and their body another of its minions. According to legend" he said, and deliberately touched the edge until his finger bleed."

To Roger's disappointment, Lara remained unmoved. "But then I never thought of this museum as hell "he said shutting the lid, laughing at his own joke and then sucking the end of his finger.

"I am glad " said Lara with a ghost of a smile. "How did you acquire it?"she asked.

"A generous donor" said Roger serenely. "It came , from..from.." and struggled to remember. His memory which he regarded as one of his most powerful talents failed him, leaving him feeling almost .. a little impotent. It was made worse by Lara's somewhat supercilious and sneering smile.

Lara thanked him for the interview, taking one more chance to enter his head and focus his thoughts. He showed her to his office door and she thanked him again but Roger had already lost interest. He walked to the beautiful blond woman waiting in his outer office, smiling at him from behind her peekaboo hair.

"Elisabeth " he said " Such a surprise" as he reached to take her hands.

Lara left feeling well satisfied with herself. And in her life, with her devotion to her duty and her responsibilities that satisfaction was one of the few things she allowed herself to enjoy.

She went home and found he father sitting in their living room staring into space.

"How did it go?" he asked her quietly.

"Well " she answered, "a weak minded individual, he will succumb to temptation. I think we will be able to tempt the demon Elisheeva out, using him."

"Are you sure?" Benedict asked.

Lara looked at him icily "Reconsidering your duty?" she asked coldly.

"No" Benedict replied, "I recognise my responsibility to your mother. I failed her as husband, as a lover but I won't fail her memory."

"That is good," said Lara.

"Lara" Benedict said "are you certain you're strong enough to defeat this demon. Even the Charmed Ones need a Power of Three. And you know what the whitelighters say about chasing down demons, what they call vigilante practices."

"This demon seduced a Charmed One to evil," Lara said " if the rumours I heard are true. And what could be a more appropriate fate than to infect and weaken the magic of the demon through the weak-minded mortals whose souls it steals to evil. I knew that museum director was a perfect choice since I saw him talking on television. I planted the magic in his brain, father. I made him impotent. All we have to do is find two more weak minded willing mortals to be seduced to evil and the demon will falter."

"Be careful Lara," said Benedict. " Don't follow your mother's fate".

"I cannot " said Lara ":I have no husband to betray me."

…………………………………..

Phoebe sat on the edge of the bed in Elisheeva's hideaway. She had tested all its limits and whatever magic the demon not mother in law was using it was doing an excellent job of containing her. Since she had been there several demons, apparently minions had no difficulty getting in and out but the weight of what she was wearing round her neck made her feel physically sick, faint if she even went near that walls. Phoebe was bored and frightened. She thought sadly that since the day she had confirmed Whosit's existence she had been in heaven and hell and home and in each place she had been frightened and bored. In fact the only time she hadn't been bored and frightened was when she had been safely curled up with Cole.

"Damn Daddy "she told Whosit "he keeps saying he doesn't do well without me. And look where he's left me. Shit " she screamed because she was frightened "Shit, shit, shit, shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit." And she did not feel any better.

"Look what he's done to me" she said to Whosit harshly, then she put her hand across her belly "Look what he's done to me," she said softly "Look what he's given me. Daddy better come soon" she told Whosit ."I know he'll come but it better be soon because Mommy isn't doing so good."

Elisheeva's desire for her grandchild had not interfered with her dealings with evil and plotting to increase her way up the hierarchy. At various times Elisabeth, smiling behind the peek a boo hairstyle shimmered back to the hideaway, to curse her competitors or boast of her cleverness in outwitting them and once to share the blood lust when she killed her rival, the Brotherhood supported demon Munda.

"Of course" Elisheeva told Phoebe suddenly turning spiteful "If you hadn't stolen my golden athame, the bastard fiend would be rotting in the fire of the depths instead of being comfortably vanquished, and off to the waste land and possible reincarnation." She breathed into Phoebe's face, the demonic eyes and red and black markings seeming to take on an anger of their own "we suffer for our sins Chickadee" she hissed.

Phoebe shut her eyes and winced and when she opened them there were the amused blue eyes of Elisabeth laughing at her.

"Poor little Chickadee" said Elisabeth with the smile that reminded Phoebe of Cole "Not entirely sure you want to be evil yet."

On several occasions Elisabeth summoned vanquish fodder and dispatched them with barely a flicker. Phoebe swallowed, knowing just how vulnerable she was.

Elisabeth also seemed quite happy to tell Phoebe what she was up too, which made Phoebe very certain that the demon had plans for her that did not include letting her go.

Phoebe glanced upward as Elisabeth shimmered in. She was wielding a short sword inlaid with several dark jewels and the sheath had an unusual engraving of demonic symbols. She held it up almost touching Phoebe. "Beautiful isn't it Chickadee" said Elisabeth.

"Yes" said Phoebe " what is it?"

"The Apollyon Blade" said Elisabeth with a sly smile.

Phoebe went to stand up.

"'Be careful. Keep away" Elisabeth said hastily pulling the sword away from her.

"What's wrong?" asked Phoebe.

"Are you evil?" said Elisabeth.

"You know I am Mamma" Phoebe answered little girl.

"If I had that damned Golden athame I could find out " snarled Elisabeth.

"Yeah but by the time you found I was evil I'd be rotting in hell" said Phoebe.

"True Chickadee, true" said Elisabeth relenting "want to see this work."

"What does it do?" asked Phoebe genuinely interested.

"Lets me take the soul of any being that comes to the Underworld and willingly stab themselves with it." Elisabeth smirked.

"Why in the hell would they do that?" said Phoebe.

"I suppose because they think it will get them what they want." Elisabeth answered.

"Haven't you got enough soul catcher's "Phoebe asked a little exasperated.

"Ah but this one let's me take their souls and use their essence and evil to make me stronger" Elisabeth "I get the power of the blade, I get their souls to trade, their essence to add to mine and their bodies to serve me. Win/win …for me. Want to watch it work."

She waived her hand and to Phoebe's surprise, Prue's ex fiancé Roger Walford landed on his knees in front of Elisabeth. He looked up surprised and somewhat concerned, glanced around and then into Elisabeth's face.

"What do you want Roger?" Elisabeth asked as he tried to stand up "Stay "she told him as if he was a dog.

"You know what I want "he said staying where he was.

"Roger helps me acquire… things" Elisabeth explained to Phoebe. To Phoebe's amazement, she let the demon robe slip until one white breast was nearly completely exposed. Roger was all but panting.

"Friend Roger has decided he wants to um join forces" said Elisabeth in her soft breathy Boston accent. Roger actually started to pant. "Roger understands I'm not good. Don't you Roger" she said while Roger's face contorted with the pain, with the agony of desire. "You want me Roger dear " said Elisabeth said holding the blade in front "Come and get me" and to Phoebe's horror Roger almost in a trance half stood and threw himself on the blade. He barely seemed to notice the blade as Elisabeth pulled it free. "They throw themselves on it because I offer them what they want." she told Phoebe.

Phoebe in shock, stared at Roger as his good looking weak face took on the sudden blankness of a totally soulless being.

"Get out of here" snapped Elisabeth and waved her hand so Roger disappeared. "Sent him back to where he can do some ..good for me " said Elisabeth.

She hesitated a second almost sniffing as she searched her core for evil. "I would have thought, " she said almost to herself ignoring Phoebe "there would have been more." She shrugged and then laughed the breathy sexy laugh. "You know Chickadee I've fucked mortals for pleasure and I've fucked them for business and he was about the worst fuck of them all. Damn near impotent. I shouldn't be surprised even his evil is too." But she shook her head concerned.

Elisabeth suddenly laughed with a self-derisive laugh "I was always to romantic" she said reaching over to chuck Phoebe's chin "But you know that's a family failing don't you Chickadee. Be a good girl " she added and then shimmered.

Phoebe sat back on the bed "You have no idea precious " she told Whosit "How right at this moment I am praying for the importance of environment over heredity."

**.........................................................**

It took Piper and Paige two days of hard work, sometimes long arguments and many hours searching through the Book of Shadows to come up with the right combination of spells and potions to selectively strip and exchange powers as was needed. None of which was helped by Cole's totally unconcealed anxiety, or the tension between Cole and Paige over Phoebe. They probably would never have been able to make the potion if Marly had not walked in when batch number 97 puffed up in satisfactory red and orange cloud then fizzled like a firecracker with a wet wick.

"Shit" muttered Piper "Fucking bloody .. why can't you just wave a wand.. fucking" and then Paige coughed and she looked up and saw Marly holding Melinda's hand.

"You shouldn't say those words in front of Melinda, they learn," whispered Marly.

Piper swallowed "I know " she said suddenly feeling like a bad mother. "I'm worried about my sister and I .." she trailed off as Marly's disapproval showed in a sad shocked expression. " Damned potion won't work" Piper muttered.

"What are you trying to do?" Marly asked.

Paige looked at Piper and shook her head.

"Oh" said Marly understanding to well she was not a powerful enough witch to be considered useful in real magic. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked but its my only skill, witch thing" she said " herbal lore. I have no other. I thought " she whispered " maybe I could help. But I'm not very.. " and she tailed off.

Pipier glanced back at Paige "We need to selectively remove some demonic powers" she said " to get Phoebe out of where she is."

"Why don't you just blow up the demon?" Marly asked barely able to say the words.

"We need it to keep some powers" Piper said.

"Oh" said Marly. She looked at the list of ingredients and in a soft uncertain voice said. "You need to double the horehound and halve the basel and use a little heather instead and a big pinch of dragon's blood, more than pinch really. Lots."

"Are you sure?" Paige said in awe because she had never heard Marly say so many words.

"Yes" said Marly in a voice that didn't sound certain "herbal lore is the only thing I really know about magic."

To the surprise of both Piper and Paige batch 98 worked perfectly,

"I knew it would," said Marly in an uncertain voice.

Piper having made up her mind that they were going to go through with the power exchange grimly went about her tasks, which was a sure sign how concerned she was. She was worried about Leo, worried that the longer Phoebe stayed where she was the more she would be irretrievably caught up in evil. And she seriously doubted Cole had the slightest intention of keeping his promise to Paige to rid any evil from Phoebe and dreaded where that would lead.

Caleb appeared twice to offer them good advice from the Elders about retrieving Phoebe from evil or at least making sure she was rendered impotent to assist it.

Francesca also appeared to ask Cole what he was doing.

"I haven't done anything," he snapped.

"I know" she said " that's why I know you're up to something."

He smiled a little wistfully.

"Cole just promise me something," she said.

"I don't think I'm willing to do that," he answered with a self-depreciatory grin.

"Whatever, just think with your head not your heart" she said "Arturo is watching you and will protect the Great Plan."

"I do understand what he must do" Cole said quietly and when he looked like that Francesca knew she was not talking to the guardian's apprentice "I even understand that he has to be the one who acts on the need of the Great Plan, even when that means doing something very…not pleasant, fortunately and I feel this on the winds, that is his problem not mine. Mine is to get Phoebe back."

Francesca nodded then shook her head "Do what you can " she said.

Leo was probably the calmest one of them all, and except for becoming quite irritated when Cole or Piper asked him if he really understood what being locked in the Underworld with a bunch of demonic powers he couldn't control would be like.

"One way of walking in some one else's shoes" Leo shrugged.

"You have no idea what it is like" Cole told him.

"Probably just as well" Leo said. "How did you survive it Cole?"

"Hope I would find Phoebe again" Cole said " and when that ran out I just went crazy."

"I don't have to hang on hope" Leo replied, "I know for certain."

Cole and Piper glared at him.

"Phoebe better appreciate what you're doing for her," Piper snapped.

They finally got all the magic together and the first effort was to convince the little witch Marly she could guard Leo's orbing power.

At first she was a little reluctant to help until Leo with an intensity that Marly did understand explained that he could not save Phoebe from evil if the demon was able to recognise a good power.

Marly gave him a gulping awkward smile and muttered how happy she was to help, sighed and shuddered with anticipation, drank the potion, almost taking an orgasmic pleasure as Paige and Piper said the transfer spell and a cloud of light it entered her body.

"If you're an angel, how the hell did you become such a good liar" Cole muttered at Leo as they left. Leo merely smiled.

Cole refused to let Piper have the shimmering power until after they returned from the wasteland.

"I don't want you knowing how to use it to get to the wasteland" he said to Piper. "You're not beyond temptation" he told her.

Leo and Piper and Cole slipped out of the house so Marly would not see them leave. Cole fought the long hard battle back to the wasteland and he was not entirely surprised to find the memories of the loneliness, fear and madness surface with a frightening reality.

Leo and Piper looked around at the desolation and the fire and the eerie red skyline of evil.

"Oh my god" Piper whispered and then swallowed a little shriek as a demon spun through the firmament to be taken by a Beast.

"It was a fire of my own making Piper" Cole said softly picking up the emotion that was coming from her.

"Not so bad" said Leo but his face was pale. "How many beasts did you kill" he asked Cole with a false calmness.

"They breed" Cole answered grimly.

Piper glanced around "No" she said looking at the desolation "Leo it's not good."

"Give me the potion" Leo said not quiet covering the quaver in his voice "and say the spell."

Piper started to shake her head.

"Give me the potion and say the spell," Cole said.

"Phoebe better appreciate this": Piper answered grimly and said the spell as Cole and Leo took the potion. Cole's powers passed to Leo in a dark swirling cloud and Leo hit the ground, his face contorting and he huddled for a second, then he looked up his eyes flashing dark fire " Not really good" he said in a slow deep voice.

"Can you shimmer?" Piper asked Cole nervously.

"Got what I need" he said tightly and as a demon shrieked through the firmament and he felt his almost empty core pull toward the power. "Not a good place for me to be" he said, holding his hand out to Piper. She ran to Leo and gave him a quick hug.

"We won't be long" she promised.

"Good" Leo told her eyes narrowed and dark in the red light and stood up.

Cole looked at him "Be well" he said in the demon salute and left as Leo took half a step towards him. The last thing Cole and Piper heard was the long moan.

"He'll be okay, " Cole said to her.

"He better be" Piper said. "Phoebe better appreciate this."

They slipped back into the Manor to find Paige standing in the middle of the conservatory her hands on her hips and a disgusted expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Marly" said Paige irritated "she seems to think orbing is right an adrenalin rush."

Marly appeared almost on top of Cole who jumped back before he fell back.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh" breathed Marly "I never dreamed. I never had. Power real. its ,its I never. Oh this is to be a really magic , the power the… its unbelievable " she said and disappeared again.

"Shit " breathed Cole and Piper.

Cole and Piper slipped away from Marly and she said the spell to take the shimmering. Cole flatly refused to let Piper near any power stealing warlock with his power.After a quick scry that located three warlocks up to mischief that could get them vanquished, Paige orbed Cole to intercept one, and came across a witch in Toronto in the act of finishing a warlock off. It took only a second for Cole to put himself in the way of the departing warlock blinking power and accidentally pick up a mutated power to see though certain non metallic substances that the warlock must have once stolen from a witch and mutated to evil. He didn't tell Paige about that one.

He tested the blinking which felt slow and unsatisfying to the empty core of his soul that craved completion with magic. "I'm off " he told Paige coming out of the blink.

"You just remember what you promised Cole," Paige said suspiciously.

He swallowed " I won't let evil win this one" he said.

"That's not what you promised" Paige started to say but he had gone before she finished the sentence. Leaving her stamping her foot, lips pursed together and concerned.

....................................................


	23. Chapter 23

A Matter of Relativity

Part 3: The impossible takes a little longer

Chapter 23

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

_Part 3 of 4 Parts_

Cole blinked and it took him some seconds to become used to the impotency of the blinking and his empty core. Used to the power and the force of shimmering, the withering weak powers of the warlock left him feeling frustrated and incomplete. He knew that resisting temptation to satisfy the craving of his empty core in this place of evil, was probably going to be his deepest and darkest test since he became a guardian. He discovered that being a guardian was not just the sum of his powers and he only just managed to slip into the underworld through the blinking of the warlock power, and he felt the shudder of the spirit winds as he went.

He blinked his way though the underworld, sensing the pain and the level of evil, all the time trying to feel Phoebe. When the source had taken Cole over, one of the things the soul of the good man that was left of him had hated, had feared had cringed from, much to the Source's amusement, was the Source's ability to feel the aura of all demons and project his aura on them. It had been a constant and heightened and unrelieved assault of evil and now he felt it again. He was totally aware of the black pain and deep darkness of the demon spirit, the utter soullessness of all the beings that surrounded him. This was not a place the Guardian Belthezor needed to be.

He also rapidly gained some understanding why the underworld was off limits to the guardian Belthezor. He felt the temptation and the desire to eliminate evil power in the place. And he wondered how difficult it would have been to resist if he had his powers which would let him do that. The temptation was there and it was just as well on this visit that the need to find Phoebe was the one overwhelming desire of his soul. Without that things may not have been good. Live and learn he thought and damn Francesca for being right. And damn Arturo while he was at it.

"Think of Phoebe" he told himself. "Think of Phoebe" And as he thought of big brown eyes, and a contrary, loving, demanding, petulant girl/woman soul, as he thought of the laughter and games and the bickering and the intense pleasure of looking up and knowing she was there, the craving in him eased and he smiled and the wisdom of the Guardian recognised something of the power of loving some-one. "Not totally powerless" he thought.

And for a while he could not locate Phoebe because she was lost in the overwhelming evilness. He tried not to look for good or innocence just Phoebe and whilst he started to get a strong sense of her with all the other emotions pulling at him, actually locating her was not easy. He was frustrated by the slowness of the blinking and the demon reaction when they sensed a warlock. They shoved him aside, demanded he bow when they felt his presence. To his amusement.

He tried a number of demon hideaways and then searched his memory for some of Elisheeva's favourite haunts. Elisheeva was a demon who appreciated her comfort so he dismissed the bad domains, the parts of the underworld inhabited by low life and sludges and creatures incomprehensible to upper level demons, so low on the list in the hierarchy that they were dismissed as vermin.

He strained to remember every trick Elisheeva had ever told him about hiding in the underworld, about keeping out of the Source's way. There were dark realms, as there were upper realms within the underworld, plains where rogues could hide and plot and meet and it was in those hidden nooks and folds guarded by time folds, protected by the magic of artefacts and the lore of black magic that demons had collected over hundreds of years, that Elisheeva always created her lairs.

He finally located the lair in one of the legendary black holes of the Underworld, places that absorbed all magic, without reflecting anything back. One that had for a time been his home as a boy.

"Memo to self " Cole thought "explain to Guardians who do come to the underworld the concept of black holes." And the discovery that Guardians could be fallible rather than distressing him, somehow reassured his faith in the balance.

When he blinked into the black hole it only took him seconds to locate Phoebe in a small hidden cavern. Phoebe was lying on a dark bed, curled up in foetal position, hair long dull and unwashed falling over her face. Cole sat on the edge of the bed, and stroked her hair and face, she whimpered and cried and opened her eyes.

"Hi baby" he said gently and received a wistful smile as Phoebe opened her eyes and then suddenly realised it was him sitting there and not a mirage.

"Oh god Cole" she said throwing her arms around his neck "What the hell took you so long?" she snapped.

"I'm not god" he whispered against her face as she kissed his mouth his eyes, any place she could get her lips to, pressing herself as close as Whosit would let her.

He finally pushed her away a little, and his breath still tight with relief at finding her said "God I love you." Then he sighed "Okay why am I feeling the evil of thousands of lost souls radiating out of you."

"You better love me" Phoebe said and then she smiled watery "Bet you don't love me as much as I love you."

"Do too " he said.

"Do not " she said

"Do too" he said.

"Do not " she said and dragged his mouth back to hers.

"Do too " he said into her lips. Then he lifted his mouth and asked "Okay, why  am I feeling the weight of all evil coming from you?"

"This think on my neck" Phoebe answered touching the Medusa pendant and trying to sound in control and not quite succeeding. "It feels like the weight of thousands of lost soul " she said " it masks ..innocent souls, good souls with the evil ones she…your damned mother collected." Phoebe told him.

Cole nodded "Mamma is nothing if not effective," he said.

"Aren't you going to ask if I'm evil? " Phoebe said fearfully, "or Whosit?"

"No" he said dryly " I'm not asking that. I already know you're not."

Phoebe swallowed and then whispered "My sisters?"

He winced "I told them you weren't" he said.

"Don't they believe you?" she asked sadly

"They think I'm indulging in wishcraft. I want it so badly that you not to be evil" he said as gently as he could and she swallowed giving him a damp eyed wistful little smile while clutching at his jacket and holding tight to the back of his neck.

"We got your message" he told her "about not trying to summon you."

Her voice shook "I was scared you, they wouldn't understand." she told him "I was scared my sisters would try and summon me again. Elisheeva broke it the first time" Phoebe said " but if they tried when she wasn't round."

"I know" Cole said. "scary, baby when you have to depend on the demon for protection. I get what you were doing, I'm here.''

"My sisters understood about not trying to summon me?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes" Cole said, "they understood what trying to summon you would do."

Phoebe looked at him sideways "Stop trying to avoid lying to me" she ordered him.

"Paige is a little agitated baby," he told her lightly. "Mark, you know."

"I thought she would be" Phoebe said trying to match his tone and not quite making it. "Whosit...I won't let anything happen to Whosit."

"Hey its the whole package coming home" Cole said. "You and Whosit."

"You better believe its the only way I, we are coming home " Phoebe told him with determination.

Cole smiled. "Oh I do " he said.

"And that isn't going to happen until I get rid of this thing on my neck" Phoebe told him. "Its controlled by Elish.. your damned mother's magic and it needs Power of Three to break her magic." Phoebe told him "And while I'm wearing it the evil won't let me be part of the Power of Three. Unless you can break it."

"Got no powers down here" he said "I had to ditch the powers to get past the spirit winds. All I've got is some small non-lethal warlock powers. I can't take you back."

"I can't go with back with you" Phoebe hastily interfered "It would destroy, kill Whosit if I was materialised without Elisheeva's magic.

"Where are your powers?" Phoebe asked suddenly distracted.

"With Leo in the wasteland " he said.

""God I owe Leo " she said.

"You do" Cole agreed."

"What about if she takes me up there?" Phoebe asked

"I can get rid of her 'up there' " he said " can't guarantee it will break the magic, and if she goes she may take her magic with her and everything connected to it. Same problem if I get Arturo to come get you here." Cole touched Phoebe's face "Want to risk it baby?"

"I'm not risking Whosit for anything" she said vehemently. "and you let any guardian near me or Whosit at the moment and I'll .. I'll come after you" she declared. "Could you get rid of her?" Phoebe asked.

He shrugged "Don't know baby" he said honestly.

"I know that " she sighed. She took a deep breath. "This thing is evil Cole" she said. 'I'm scared I'll give into it."

"I know "he said, " I've never seen one that like this one. Never one quite as evil. Didn't know they could totally mask innocence. Must have cost her a couple of centuries worth of contraband souls."

"How can you talk about souls like that? " Phoebe said getting angry.

"Evil souls Phoebe" Cole said "Baby, just trust me."

"There's evil around her and I'm caught up in evil Cole " she said. "I'm fighting it but Whosit feels it. Cole I'm barely hanging on here " she said "you've got to do something."

"Baby I'll… we'll fix " he said "I promise you, but you're going to have to hang on just a little longer."

"I told you to do that once, hold on…and you didn't make it " she said her lower lip trembling.

"You're tougher than me" he said smiling.

"You think" she asked a smile coming between the shaking."She flung herself into his arms again "Cole I'm frightened, really frightened."

"I know baby," he said.

"All I wanted was to have your baby" she said.

"Seems still on that's on the cards" he said. "We'll fix it baby" he reassured her quietly pulling her against him.

"I knew you'd come" she said pulling back.

"Don't I alway " he answered. He put her down and stood up wandering back across the cavern then turned to look at her. Her hair needed washing and the demon robe that Elisheeva had provided her seemed to be to small. "Whosit's growing " he said "Not the most attractive clothing I've seen you in."

And then because he was male and could not help himself and thinking he was being very patient anyway "Baby " he said "we'll fix this I promise you but, just next time I ask you not do something, like don't leave the house alone, don't leave the house alone.

Phoebe came to her feet, ready for war, "You didn't ask me" she snarled.

"I'm damned certain I did," he said trying to keep calm and not really succeeding.

"You told me, in fact you ordered me" she said "as if I was five years old, actually, younger. You treat Melinda like she's more of an adult than me."

"At least Melinda understands the meaning of no" Cole replied getting angry conveniently forgetting Melinda only understood it when she said no." Sometimes Melinda seems more adult than you," he said letting worry get to him "At least she understands when you tell her not to do something for her own good" which was not quite the truth "as in don't leave the house there's a demon after you, and our baby."

"You never even tried to discuss how we could deal with the problem," Phoebe yelled at him "you just treated me like a no brain three year old, like being pregnant make me just a belly not a person."

"Act like a three year old get treated like one" Cole said coming toward her and grabbing her by the shoulders and only just resisting the urge to shake her.

"You son of a bitch," Phoebe bit out.

"Very funny" he snapped letting her go "You know you asked if I think you're evil, I don't think you're evil, you're stupid."

"I am not stupid" she screamed "I took a calculated risk."

"A risk calculated to get you dragged down to the depths of the underworld where I can't reach you" he roared "Which just in case you haven't noticed that's where you are."

"You don't want this baby " she accused "you're jealous of it because you have to share me with it, so you act like patronising bastard "

He didn't answer.

"Why are you being such a bastard? " she whispered.

He shrugged "New power. Always have a bit of a struggle with my demonic nature, when I take one on" he said "Why are you being so bitchy?"

"Weight of evil " she said " gets me cranky."

"I think its easier not being evil " he smiled.

"Phoebe" he said touching her face "About the ba... Whosit, how bad do you want it?"

"Life death, love, very badly" she said swallowing.

"I want it more," he said simply.

"I know," she said reaching to touch his face.

"Very touching" said Elisabeth shimmering in behind her.

Phoebe jumped in fear and pulled out of Cole's arms, a little fearful whimper escaping from her.

Cole did not miss a beat, "Hello Mamma." he said calmly "long time no see."

Phoebe turned to see the human form of Elisheeva, smiling almost seductively under the peek a boo hairstyle. Elisabeth eyed her son with what could only have been longing. "She said she was over you " Elisabeth commented. Sardonically.

"She lied Mamma. What did you expect, she would share all her secrets with you." Cole answered calmly "we don't do getting over each other very well." And to Phoebe's horror he walked over to his mother, kissed her on the cheek and then allowed himself to be caught in a hug.

"I've missed you, " Elisabeth told him.

Cole nodded. "Yeah well shit happens" he said.

"Why didn't you call me back when you became the Source?" she asked. "If you'd have called me you'd have still been on the throne," Elisabeth told him in a sad and disappointed tone.

"Or you would have" Cole smiled. "Sorry Mamma. Chose a different path," he said.

"I knew you'd screw it up," Elisabeth said with just the hint of a sniff.

"That's what happens when you fall in love Mamma" he answered.

"You're beloved hasn't chosen to walk that path," Elisabeth smiled in wry amusement. "She says she wants to rule."

"Phoebe" he said and separated himself from Elisabeth to move over to stand by Phoebe "she'll go the way of the strongest wind" and Phoebe gasped. "She'll go the way I go, or I'll go the way she goes" he added. "we stay together."

"You're still bewitched," Elisabeth said eyeing Phoebe with an amused expression "Belthezor I some times find it had to believe you're my son. You're a weak-minded fool."

"Ah well I'm Papa's son too" he said evenly.

Phoebe got the feeling this was not a new conversation.

'Let's hope it skips a generation" Elisabeth said her eyes on Phoebe's belly. "Why don't you tell him what you really want Chickadee."

"I want " Phoebe said no certain where to go or what to say "I want to…"

"She wants everything " Cole smiled "She wants me, she wants the brat and she wants the power."

"You want me to make him stay?" Elisabeth asked Phoebe.

Phoebe glanced at Cole.

"Tell her the truth" he shrugged.

"I want to be with him" and then she caught herself "Oh shit Mamma don't look at me like that. He's a good fuck."

"Such star crossed lovers" said Elisabeth smiling "why won't you stay Belthezor. What would you lose?"

"Honestly Mamma" he said "I would lose the sun on my face. " Elisabeth eyed him suspiciously. "All right how would I keep her down here. I want her Mamma" he said "Keep the kid. I want her. Let me take her back."

"You don't trust me to help you keep her." Elisabeth asked, almost laughing as Cole shook his head..

"You think I'm going back without Whosit" Phoebe fired at him.

"Mamma, I want her back and the only place I have a hope of keeping her is up there." Cole said "And don't think I won't do anything to have her."

"She's an evil manipulative, self centred little madam " Elisabeth told him "You know I am becoming very fond of her but there are plenty of other witches in the sea."

"She's all I want " Cole said with just a slight waver in his voice "If I stayed what could you do to protect us? What would you do to protect us?" he asked almost helplessly.

"You're a weak-minded fool Belthezor" Elisabeth snapped "Go just go before I can no longer resist the temptation to destroy.. the evidence of my failure."

"I'll have her Mamma" he repeated before he kissed Elisabeth on the cheek.

"Love you" he said to Phoebe.

"Sometimes I think you are a fool "Phoebe said unsympathetically "Just go will you, before Mamma and I both change our minds.," she said nose in the air.

Cole walked over to Phoebe and dragged her against him, roughly forcing a kiss out of her as Elisabeth watched ,amusement and disgust on her face.

"Power of Three " Phoebe said against his ear. "You need Power of Three."

He pushed her away. "I hope I didn't hear you right. That's nearly impossible." 

"You did" she pulled herself free of him, defiant.

"Bitch " he said. "You just want me to suffer. She really does love me Mamma" he told Elisabeth.

"Among other things "Phoebe said smiling cynically.

"Some unions are just made in hell Chickadee" Elisabeth smiled behind the peek a boo hair as Cole blinked away. "He's a fool and he's weak" she told Phoebe " Disappointed me on every turn."

Phoebe nodded because she could not think of anything to say.

"That's the thing being a mother. You'll find out." Elizabeth said sadly "You do love them no matter what. It's unconditional because they come from your body. No matter what the failures, no matter how much they let you down. No matter that the rest of the realm scorns them, they're yours and you have to…love them." She sighed "Even as a baby he always stayed in human form, I knew it was wrong. I knew it was good but he was mine. I loved him even when he failed at every turn."

.

Phoebe just stared at Elisabeth Turner, the demon Elisheeva and thought of the strange path Cole had followed to his destiny.

"Can you believe it, he was my son and he was good." Elisabeth shook he head. "He helped other demons and wanted nothing for it. Couldn't even splat a sludge without asking why it had to die. I kept telling him you splat sludges because you can, that's how you learn to kill. Why he would say, why, they're not hurting me, why kill them when they're not hurting me. It breaks a mother's heart but he was my son " she said with a little sigh.

"How would you even understand what love is?" Phoebe asked because she could not help herself.

"I do love my boy," Elisabeth said her blue eyes flashing wild passionate said, "no matter what he's become what he's done. I will always love him because he is my son."

Phoebe let her breath out in a little gasp and unconsciously put her hand across Whosit.

"I lost my boy to you" Elisabeth hissed turning demon. "My beautiful boy fell under the influence of a good witch, fell under the words and the bedding." she snorted "My beautiful boy threw everything away for what he thought was a good witch. Stupid fool he is" she told Phoebe. "And all he got was a conniving, evil little ….witch"

Phoebe found herself backing away, both arms across Whosit.

"Can you understand the shame the pain that caused me? Can you understand the sorrow the agony of a mother watching her son fall?" Elisabeth said flicking the hair back "Watching him fall for a witch. Can you imagine the humiliation I feel?"

"No" Phoebe whispered. "I'm not sure I can."

Elisabeth stared at her "It was his father Chickadee" she said" My penance for falling for a weak man, one who could not appreciate the beauty of evil. Belthezor and I, we are the same, fall in love, want forbidden fruit, always looking away for something different, I did not want that for my boy" she said "I know what it cost me and I did not want it for him" Elisabeth almost spat out "And I see him now, see what he became and I weep, I weep tears of blood. I believed he could have been so special, when I look at Tempus, Tempus" she spat "On the throne and think of what my boy could have been. I thought," she growled " when that thing took him over he might have called me back but he was weak " she said viciously "He was weak and under that the control of that sow the Seer."

Elisabeth reached out and out her hand on Phoebe's belly "I can learn by mistakes " she said, "I want him back Chickadee and as you say he's weak and he's bewitched." She smiled. "You my precious little madam are going to bring my beautiful boy back to me. Aren't you? Promise him anything, do anything. Let him fuck the hell out of you as long as you convince him you want it down here."

"Yes Mamma, if that's what you want "Phoebe said submissively.

"I want that. Good little Chickadee. Clever little Chickadee." Elisabeth nodded and shimmered away. Phoebe heaved a sigh and tried to fight down the overwhelming fear and misery.

**....................................................**


	24. Chapter 24

A Matter of Relativity

Part 3: The impossible takes a little longer

Chapter 24

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

_Part 3 of 4 Parts_

Cole blinked into his and Phoebe's bedroom at the manor. Without all his powers he was a little nervous of crashing in on top of Caleb who was inclined to keep a close and careful watch on his new charges. And he had no idea where Marly was in the house.

When he walked up to the attic he found Caleb was in the middle of a long speech telling the witches the Elder's opinion was that the Charmed Ones needed to reconstitute without Phoebe.

"Well the only that is going to happen is if Mom and Grams somehow or other hid another sister somewhere." Paige snarled.

"I don't have another sister" Piper bit out and sighed "And Phoebe isn't lost yet."

"The Elders consider you need to start looking for other decedents of Melinda Warren" Caleb suggested primly.

"Perhaps you could get back to the Elders and ask them to consider how we can rescue our sister" Piper answered just as primly.

Cole walked in and Caleb barely acknowledged him, orbing out almost immediately but not before insisting again to Paige and Piper that they needed to think of ways to reconstitute the Charmed Ones.

"Don't you just love it " Paige muttered "when they can all tell you what you need but no-one can tell you how to do it."

"Oh" said Cole

"Well" said Piper.

"She's okay at he moment" Cole said " both of them are " he said glancing at Paige. "Whosit" he said not taking his eyes off Paige.

"But" said Piper.

"Only Caleb's right" he winced "the only way they are going to stay that way is if you can find a way to reconstitute the Power of Three without Phoebe."

Piper put her head on the side and just glared at him while Paige sucked in her breath.

Cole winced "Elisheeva has a Medusa mask on Phoebe, a block. It's a pendant that holds souls, very evil souls. Lost souls, they can mask an innocent " he said "Its an old device and I didn't know one as strong as this existed, god knows how she found it and its on Phoebe. Its controlled by Elisheeva's magic. It will kill the baby and probably Phoebe if you try and get her up here without Elisheeva magic and the only way you can get it off is to defeat Elisheeva's magic with Power of Three."

"Oh" said Paige paling a little while Cole regarded her with an expression somewhere between the sympathy of a brother and the severity of a guardian.

"And you can't get it off her? " Piper asked. 

"if I destroy" and Cole swallowed "my mother, I may destroy the magic that controls the medusa mask and god knows what will happen, destroy Phoebe probably."

"And you are so damned certain, she's not evil " said Paige tightly. Not quite ready to concede.

"She's not evil Paige" Cole said quietly. "You are going to have to trust me."

"Then why the hell did she go to meet that damned demon "Paige said.

Cole shrugged concerned. "Just being Phoebe, just being, well stupid. She just went shopping because I told her not too. Got pissed at us because we were treating her like a three year old. You can't hang some-one for stupidity."

"You can yell at her" Piper said.

Cole smiled a little " I already did."

"And Mark" Paige asked still not convinced. "How do we protect him?"

Cole nodded "It happened down there, we need to get Phoebe back, soon, and you need to find a way to do it with Power of Three" and he didn't quite succeed in keeping the tremor out of his voice.

"Did you just hear what we said to Caleb?" Piper asked. "That's not possible."

"Think about it " Cole said.

"Goody " said Paige sarcastically " The difficult we do immediately; the impossible takes a little longer."

"That's what I mean" Cole answered. "I want the shimmering back, " he told Piper firmly "and then we better go rescue Leo."

Piper faced him, feeling the adrenalin rush of having the power and for half a second hesitated, and realised what she was feeling just as she saw something of the Guardian in Cole's face. '"Bloody power is addictive" she said then quietly said the spell transfer spell.

"Hope Leo will give them back as easily " Cole commented just as Marly orbed in almost on top of him, and was in such an adrenalin rush she did not notice Cole actually touched her to steady her. She looked into startled blue eyes and then took a deep breath as if she was diving and orbed again.

"What the fuck" said Cole stunned.

"Don't say that in front of Melinda" Piper said primly.

Cole glared at her.

"Marly seems to be getting a bit of a head rush from the orbing " Paige explained.

"We need to get Leo back" Piper said raising her eyes .She retrieved the Power stripping potion they had stored carefully in a hidden corner of the attic. "For every-one's sake" she said glaring at the space where Marly had been.

"Start thinking of a way to get to reconstitute the Power of Three" Cole ordered Paige in something of the guardian voice as he held out his hand to Piper and shimmered.

"Think of a way to get the Power of Three back" muttered Paige angrily "who made you boss Cole goddamned bloody demon Turner. I'd have gone shopping too just to spite you too" she glared at the place where Cole had been.

Marly orbed back three seconds later, her hair awry her eyes flaming. " I never .." she breathed.

"Don't go " Paige started to say but Marly was off again.

"Shit. They better get Leo back " Paige sighed. She saw Melinda watching her with interest. "Its perfectly justifies to say "shit " sometimes" she told Melinda.

Marly came from the orb " No its not " she said "You shouldn't say shit in front off Melinda ever" she said in a surprisingly firm voice to Paige.

Cole and Piper found Leo with a little difficulty. He was hiding in the shadow of a rocky outcrop, the ground around him was blistered and scorched and the sulphur smelling remains of the smaller beasts surrounded him.

Leo looked at Cole and Piper standing there, his eyes wide with pain and his hair almost on end, his clothes were awry and his expression caught between awe anger and fear.

"Leo" Piper started to say as Cole held her back from running to Leo.

"Leo, I want the powers back," Cole said in the deadly calm voice of the Guardian.

Leo shook his head. "I think," he said in a voice that was deeper and darker than his normal one "that what you have is just a little to dangerous for a demon.

"I'm not a demon" Cole said his voice still very quiet.

"You could do good with these powers " Leo said. " I never dreamed, you know" he said. "The power to rule, in the hands of good" he laughed strangely "He doesn't want that," Leo told Piper as he pointed at Cole "he's just as frightened of good having the power as the rest of them."

"Shit" said Piper.

"Leo, you know the Great Plan " Cole said his voice getting deadly.

"Leo" said Piper "you want to leave me, you want the power, you want to be the ruler of the world, or you want me and Melinda, you want life." She me his wild staring eyes. "Leo" she said holding out toward him."We have a good life. Damn the power, let Cole rule the world, let any one. We have a good life. Together. Living."

There was suddenly a hissing sound behind them as a beast forced its way out of the ground. Leo swung and using the lightning and fireball power he struck the Beast until it disintegrated into a puff of smoke.

Leo looked t the damage he had done, what the power could do, then he met Piper's eyes and glanced at Cole.

"You know how the Great Plan works" said the Guardian "You know about the balance."

Leo gulped, his eyes widened and flashed dark and very quietly, held out his hand to take the potion from Piper. He drank it without a blink and she said the spell so the black cloud ascended from him and Cole moved quietly as it fell over his body and was slowly absorbed. He sagged back as the core of his soul became replete. "That feels good " he said slowly to Piper and Leo. "I don't want to use them you understand, I just feel ..incomplete without them."

"Yeah I do understand that" said Leo quietly. "It isn't the powers that make you what you are, is it ?" Leo, in his normal voice, said to Cole.

"No " Cole said dryly "apparently not. We better get out of here" he added reaching for Piper and Leo. It was only minutes before Cole got them back to the manor, feeling a decided third wheel in that shimmer.

They arrived back at the manor and found Paige lost in the Book of Shadows

"Find anything? " Cole asked.

"God. Give me some time" snapped Paige.

"I'm not god" said Cole.

"Shut up Cole" snarled Paige.

With a little hunting and calling they finally located Marly. She looked at Leo with a resentful quivering lip when he asked for the orbing back and for a second Piper saw the same resentment on Marly's face that she had felt when Cole asked for the shimmering back. Marly finally sullenly agreed and swallowed the potion while Paige and Piper said the spell.

Both girls said a grateful "Thank you " to her and she sniffed a little but when Cole said the same thing she looked at him with total resentment. Leo offered to orb her home but she sniffed that she had her car and left gathering her belongings in a defensive gesture that caused Piper to glance at Paige with concern.

"That probably wasn't good " she said.

Leo and Piper went to check on Melinda and stook considerably more time than Cole and Paige thought they needed to check she was okay.

They came up to the attic to find Cole and Paige deep in a snarking argument about finding a way to get Phoebe to be able to use the Power of Three.

Leo looked up and said, "That helps" as the two of them snarked away.

"There has to be some other potion , some way to get at Elisheeva's magic. Although I don't see why he won't just summon Elisheeva and blast her to the mores of hell" Paige sneered.

"Because it wouldn't help get Phoebe back" said Cole "Could send Phoebe to the mores of hell too, and besides which I have a slight problem doing that to my mother, just a small one."

"I don't " said Paige.

"She's a damn demon" Piper said

"That's the problem for me " Cole answered.

"Well I take it you have no problem with us vanquishing her " Piper said

"If you can catch her" Cole said almost resigned. "Just for god's sake find a way of getting Phoebe back" then he asked softly "Are you going to try?"

"You wonder whether we're going to vanquish her" Paige said "Lets see which do we choose. Mark getting fireballed or Cole's demon mother. Jeez pretty damned hard choice" she bit out. "Or perhaps you want to see my boyfriend fireballed " she smirked at Cole.

"I thought he was just a friend you were screwing around with" Cole said snippily.

"Shut up Cole," said Leo and Piper automatically.

He raised his eyebrows "Power of Three" he said, "reconstitute it remember."

"Gee Power of Three " said Piper " 2 here 1's in hell. Used to be another one but the she's dead, unless you know something about mom we don't."

Cole raised his eyebrows. "Get Phoebe back." he said. "I love her Piper."

"Well so do I. She's my sister and you don't have sole ownership rights" Piper snapped because she was tired frustrate and worried.

Leo looked at Piper "Phoebe claims she saw Prue while waiting round up there, and you have summoned her before " he said.

"Summoning her won't make Power of Three" Piper said.

"Why not" said Leo "she only has to say the spell. No other powers needed."

Leo saw Piper's lip tremble, the idea of being with a sister Prue, seeing her. Prue being real, being Prue's sister, then she glanced around and she said "It doesn't work that way, one of us is not available so we call back the dead."

"One of you is for all intents and purposes not of this realm" Leo said "That makes a difference. I mean" said Leo "Grams was able to come back and help and say spells after what 2 years or so."

"Pity " muttered Cole.

"Shut up Cole " said Leo automatically "it's been longer with Prue." Leo said.

"What about the Elders?" Paige said "summoning a dead witch" she said " Caleb will be pretty pissed " and saw the grim look on Piper's face.

"Oh well in that case " Piper said, "let's summon Prue " as Leo smiled and Cole raised his eyebrows then rolled his eyes.

"She came back once before" Piper said with a deep breath and a small shudder and walked over to the Book of Shadows to open at the summoning a witch.

Paige stood for a second, then her face intense and pale, without another word she went to the chest where they kept ritual objects, opened it to remove the blue candles to make the summon a witch circle and joined her sister.

Cole said shit very loudly and turned to leave. Leo grabbed his sleeve and hauled him still "You're just s scared as I am" Cole muttered at Leo and received a filthy glare from Piper.

"Scareder" said Leo but manfully held his ground.

For seconds that seemed like hours nothing happened, but as Leo let out a damn and Cole a Pheww, a shadowy luminous figure in a transparent blue robe cut like a somewhat stylish sheath, her hair was flicked back, appeared in the circle of candle light.

Paige gasped, a quick intake of breath and Piper froze.

"Took you long enough to call " Prue said in a brisk staccato tone. Then she reached out stretching her hands toward Piper and said with a little shudder in her voice " Piper ."

Piper whimpered a little "Oh" then stepped toward Prue a tear running down her face and holding her hand out almost trying "Prue" she said not hiding the tremor in her voice . "Oh god Prue " she choked.

Prue flicked one small tear from her eyes smiled somewhat smugly back, green eyes a little moist. 

"She isn't god either," whispered Cole to Leo, who tried to hush him. Piper and Prue both turned on him, eyes flashing. Cole stood up to Piper's glare but as Prue's flashed on him disdainfully he found himself automatically backing behind Leo, who held his ground, just, but could not meet the flashing green eyes either.

As Piper strained her body toward Prue, every line longing to hug her, Paige hung back, taking in the features of the sister whose death had changed her life, whose heritage was both a constant reminder of her limitations and expectations, and occasional successes. She sucked her breath and caught her bottom lip, uncertain of her role and uncertain of Prue's reaction. She remembered the times she had slipped into P3 just to catch a glimpse of this woman, to see Prue with her sisters, part of family loved and cared for. Paige, alone after the death of her parents both resented and envied this woman and had desperately wanted to know her. Watching Prue she thought of the time drunk and desperate she had come to the manor to be treated .. not well by Prue. Thrown out the house in fact by this woman, this sister. Paige let out a little whimper.

Prue half turned to her, and a cloud descended over the green eyes "Paige " she said tightly.

"Prue " said Paige just as tightly.

Piper sighed a little apprehensively and the thought crossed her mind that this may not be aentirely joyful between Prue and Paige. To much baggage on both sides. 

Prue looked at her family from Piper's tearful relief and pleasure to see her, to Paige's hesitation and apprehension and Leo's determination. She crossed her arms and smiled cynically as she saw Cole huddling down trying to pretend he wasn't there. " Leo" she acknowledged, "Cole" she said, "long time no see," she added smugly.

Cole swallowed "Yeah " he said trying not to instinctively duck. Prue turned her back on him and addressed her sisters.

"You know what the problem is?" Piper asked, her voice hesitant and longing.

"Sort of" said Prue "Phoebe's pregnant with an evil demon kid and stuck in the underworld with some demon magic keeping her there and the only way to get rid of the magic keeping her there is Power of Three."

"Our whitelighter doesn't know that," gasped Paige.

"I'm not a whitelighter," said Prue pointedly.

"That's about it" Piper said intervening.

"The baby's not a demon" Cole said finding his voice and his temper "and its not evil."

"I thought it was yours " Prue said "You're a demon " she added "and last time I saw you, you were evil, you were killing witches."

"Prue" said Leo "Things have changed."

"Have they?" Prue asked dryly "so you don't kill witches any more" she said to Cole with a smirk.

"I'm not evil," he said in an angry voice.

"Haven't killed any witches lately?" Prue pressed, pulling his strings.

Cole, hesitated, remembering the witch to whom he had arbitrated justice. "I'm not a demon" he said grimly.

"What are you?" asked Prue crossing her arms.

"Not a demon" he said matching her body language.

Paige moved beside Leo. "Cole snarks more at Prue than he does at Piper" she whispered surprised.

"I know " whispered Leo.

"Shut up Cole " said Piper. "Prue please" she begged.

"Why don't you just vanquish the demon?" Prue asked sure she had won.

"Because its Cole's mother" said Piper

"Why don't you just vanquish the demon?" Prue repeated.

"We think, we're worried that magic its using on Phoebe will take her with it " Piper said justifying, asking for guidance.

"Then you better have a plan to break the magic" said Prue taking charge, while Cole bristled, Paige bit her lip and Leo shook his head." What's the plan?" demanded Prue.

"Get the demon to bring Phoebe up here and say the Power of Three spell to break the magic" said Paige not quite meeting Prue's green eyes.

"That's a plan?" Prue said.

"Best chance we've got " said Paige awkwardly.

"Prue stop snarking at Paige " Cole started to say "She doesn't know you."

"Doesn't sound like we can guarantee to get rid of the demon" said Prue ignoring him.

"Why can you think of something else, that won't get Phoebe and my child killed?" Cole snapped.

"Prue, Cole " said Piper.

"Cole, Prue" said Leo.

"You should have kept Phoebe on a leash" Prue told Piper.

"You know what Phoebe's like " Piper said " she's impulsive, she acts without caring about the consequences."

"I know" said Prue glaring at Cole "that's why you should have kept her on a leash."

"Phoebe's not a dog" Cole snapped "unlike some bi.."

"Cole" said Piper sagging against Leo. "Prue, Phoebe's not a child, she's thirty and you can't tell a thirty year old…"

"She's our baby sister" Prue said.

"Your sister who I happen to love beyond,.. above . Phoebe is in trouble. Piper and Paige called you to say the Power of Thee spell, to get Phoebe back." Cole told Prue. "Anything else you have to say is …of very little Interest."

"Cole" said Leo and Piper.

"Why in the hell are you here anyway?" Prue asked him nose in the air. "Funny how nothing has changed. Last time I was here.". she coughed the nervous cough she always had. ":it was all about Phoebe and you and Phoebe being in the Underworld because of you. Guess what its about this time."

"Things have changed" Piper said. "Cole's family" Piper explained as Prue looked incredulous "And he isn't a demon any more."

"What is he? " said Prue.

"Not a demon any more" said Cole firmly.

"What is he?" she said to Piper.

"Not a demon any more" said Leo hastily.

"Ha made it into the freedom fighter for good, finally has he?" Prue smiled the smile that was close to a smirk "that was the aim wasn't it. You were going to single handed take on the world of evil for Phoebe."

"Didn't work out" Cole muttered.

"How about that" said Prue.

"Yes Prue" said Piper "but…"

"We need to get the Charmed ones reconstituted " Prue said just a touch dismissively but bestowing a smile on Piper that warmed her heart while Paige and Cole exchanged glances.

"Yes Prue" said Piper " But…"

"You need to call me back downstairs" Prue told them.

"Yes Prue" said Piper "but.."

"Prue" Leo said.

"What" she said.

"You're right" Leo said " but "

"I know I'm right " Prue said. "

"We need the Power of Three reconstituted" said Prue.

"Yes Prue" said Piper. "Under the cha…"

"Downstairs" Prue said "Under the chandelier to reconstitute the Power of Three."

"Pheww" said Paige as Cole moved a finger behind Prue and flicked out the candles.

Wordlessly Piper gathered the candles and went hesitantly down stairs, Leo glanced at Cole and Paige "Phoebe better appreciate this" he said.

"She will" Cole answered as Leo pursed his lips "in her own way" Cole added.

Paige looked at Cole and swallowed.

"I thought that went pretty good " Cole said as Paige shook her head and followed him downstairs bringing the Book of Shadows with her.

Paige helped Piper light the candles in the hall under the chandelier.

"Prue's pretty um.." Paige said to Piper " isn't she?"

"Oh yeah" said Piper.

They called again for Prue while Cole and Leo stood near the front door watching. Prue materialised on command but the chandelier remained still. Piper and Paige looked at each other.

"Say the witches three spell," said Prue.

"I was just about to do that" Piper told her, picking up the Book of Shadows opened the first page and read the spell.

"Piper" said Paige.

"That's not working," said Prue.

"No I think you have to be full.." Piper said.

"I think I need to be fully materialised" Prue said, "Look in the book for another spell that will materialise me."

"I don't think there is one to materialise you " Piper said. "Mom was only able to d it at my wedding through the Elders and Grams did once through Melinda when she was in the womb but that was Melinda wish thinking and.. "

"Maybe we can use .. Melinda's magic" Prue said.

"Melinda is nothing to do with the Power of Three " Piper who was now a mother ahead of being a sister, almost snapped "I'm not putting her at risk, even to help Phoebe."

Prue recognised the tone "I'm not saying risk your daughter. I'm saying we need to be together." Prue said "I'm saying you need to.. "

"Prue" said Piper going back to being middle sister.

"Guys" said Paige

"You think it's a choice between Phoebe and Melinda" Prue said "its not.."

"No" said Piper "There would never be a choice. Phoebe knew what she was doing."

"Phoebe never knows what she's doing" said Prue.

"Sisters" said Paige.

"I still don't understand how that demon got her" said Prue.

"Prue, Piper" said Paige looking helplessly at Cole and Leo.

"Piper, Prue " said Leo.

Cole whistled through his fingers.

"What" said Prue and Piper.

"Paige want's to say something" Cole said.

"What?" said Prue and Piper to Paige.

"Youngest sister should say the chant," Paige said.

Piper and Prue looked at her.

"Worth a try " said Prue nodding her approval and made Paige blush.

Cole and Leo looked at each other and both sucked in their breath but managed not to say anything.

"Spread the candles so that all three of us can be in the circle" Prue ordered.

"I was going to say that" Piper said, making Paige glance at Leo who made a shush face at her.

Piper move the candles and Paige read the spell, the chandelier started to spin and as the blue light fell on the two mortal witches and the spectral form of Prue, all three witches sighed in relief.

"See" said Prue "I told you that would work, all we had to do was move the candles. "

"Yes Prue" said Piper.

Paige took a deep breath and went to open her mouth and Leo made another shushing face at her.

"Okay" said Prue " we have the Power of Three. We have to get Phoebe up here."

"We have to get Elisheeva to bring her here" Cole interrupted quickly "Try and pull her through the realms and it will kill her and Whosit, the baby, or worse."

"How do you know that? " Prue demanded.

"Trust me" said Cole turning his nose up and crossing his arms.

"Cole" said Leo.

"You know " Prue said " you never were the most trustworthy ..demon I ever met."

"I'm not a demon," he said.

"What are you?" Prue demanded.

"Not a demon" he said.

"Prue" Piper interrupted "things have changed. We trust Cole, we have reason to," she said.

"Yeah " said Prue crossing her arms and tapping her foot, disbelief in every part of her not body.

Paige moved across to Leo " Were they always like this?" she asked.

"This is pretty good" said Leo "I think Prue has mellowed."

"Have you looked up the Medusa masks in the Book of Shadows " Prue asked ignoring them.

"I was about to" said Piper.

"Doing it" said Paige hurriedly before it started again.

"Hurry up" ordered Prue " Phoebe must be frightened out of her wits."

"We have to make sure Phoebe's not evil before we get her back, and protect Mark" said Paige interrupting.

"Phoebe's not evil," said Cole.

"Whose Mark?" said Prue.

"An innocent" said Piper 

"Has to be protected at all costs" said Prue immediately.

"Yes Prue " said Piper not quite as meekly as she used to say it.

"I don't believe Phoebe would ever be totally evil," Prue said.

"You haven't been around , Prue " Piper started to say " what we went through wit the Source."

"I saw enough " said Prue " he " and she pointed at Cole "made her evil, with a bit of help from that demon the Seer."

"Prue, if you knew that, why didn't you or Grams or some-one do something?" Piper said remembering her guilt and feelings of failure to her family.

"We didn't know at the time, things sometimes get very hazy and things suddenly sometime become clear after and that is what happened" Prue said "but I know it was him."

"That's what the Elders say when you ask them" Leo snorted.

"Leo" said Cole "Leave it."

"Leave what?" said Prue.

"Things have changed" Piper said.

"Not that much " said Prue folding her arms again. "What happens to the souls if the Medusa heads are destroyed?" she said.

"They're free" answered Paige "that's what it said in the Book of Shadows."

"So you're planning on letting loose tens of thousand of the most evil and most tormented souls in the realms loose here in a magic nexus " Prue said to Cole.

He winced "Probably not a good idea" he conceded.

"Can we.." said Paige.

"We have to think of some way of releasing them where its safe " Prue said.

"Can't we.. " said Paige.

"Prue I think.. " said Piper.

"Cemetery " said Prue.

"Good idea" said Piper raising her eyes.

"Yes" said Paige looking at Piper.

"Shit" said Leo and Cole under their breathes.

"You still get into your family mausoleum, Cole?" Prue asked.

"Gee great idea Prue" Cole said.

"You don't change do you Cole " said Prue " How you going to get Elisheeva to bring Phoebe up here?"

"Hadn't even thought about it" Cole said sarcastically "I thought you'd know:"

"Cole" said Leo and Piper together.

"You really expect me to think of everything" Prue demanded "You're the ones who have been chasing this demon" The arms folded again "At least Phoebe has some imagination."

Cole pushed, waived his hand and the candles went out and Prue disappeared.

"I have limits " he said daring anyone to argue.

....................................................


	25. Chapter 25

A Matter of Relativity

Part 3: The impossible takes a little longer

Chapter 25

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

_Part 3 of 4 Parts_

.

Up in the attic Piper and Paige set the candles out to again summon Prue who arrived in a furious temper with them and Cole.

"Why did you let Cole snuff me out like that?" demanded Prue.

"Prue things have changed " Piper told her. "You shouldn't piss him off. Phoebe's had him through hell lately and he's doing his best to hold it together but.." she tailed off as Prue widened her eyes incredulously.

"Things don't change that much" Prue said "you know once a demon."

"He's not a demon Prue" Piper said.

"What is he?" Prue demanded.

"Not a demon " Piper shook her head. "Look Prue" she said "We learned some things in the last years" she glanced at Paige "...and Cole. Look trust me when I tell you he found his destiny, and Phoebe, well she loves him and its okay Prue " Piper almost pleaded with Prue to accept her judgment.

Prue snorted and may have said more but Piper hastily changed the subject.

"Cole's working on a way to make Elisheeva bring Phoebe " she said " we'll all see you at the mausoleum . Um Paige will you write out the spell."

"To separate the Medusa from Elisheeva's magic." said Prue.

"Doing it now "said Paige the good little sister.

"Okay" 'said Prue "Now you make sure when you get there you're careful how Elisheeva is approached to get Phoebe away. She'll have some tricks ready. Got a vanquish spell for her?"

"She's Cole's mother " Piper said a little gingerly.

"She's a demon" said Prue.

"Its seems a little odd that we sort of kill Cole's mother " Piper said uncomfortably.

Paige looked at her "She's a demon " said Paige. "and she'd kill us. And she's going to kill Mark if she gets a chance."

Piper turned as she heard Melinda crying.

"I have to go" Piper said. "Melinda's feeling a bit, wants to keep making sure she's number one. She wants mommy. I'll be back."

"I hope get to see her sometime" said Prue a little wistfully as Piper left after nervously glancing at Paige who swallowed and moved her weight from foot to foot.

Prue eyed her off " So" she said " tell me about Mark."

"Um" said Paige "he's um just a friend."

"Know you're a witch" Prue asked.

Paige nodded.

"Coping" asked Prue.

Paige nodded "I think" she said "maybe."

"We'll don't take it for granted, think you have time " Prue said "I did with Andy and you know. Thought I had time. "

"Phoebe had a premonition about Elisheeva killing him. I'm terrified that premonition will come true" Paige said.

"We'll get the bitch" Prue said not nastily. " But " she added "enjoy every second. Enjoy your life Paige " she said " and if things don't go the way you expect, at least make sure the regrets aren't 'if only I had' ones. "

Paige swallowed "Yes Prue" she said, little sister.

"Good" said Prue looking at her kindly " Everything okay " she said to Piper as she came back.

"Yes" said Piper "we have to fix up a things and then we'll get to the mausoleum to summon you " she said trying to keep her voice matter of fact.

"Yeah " said Prue.

"Prue I .. " said Piper.

"Yeah " said Prue as Paige snuffed out the candles.

As dark fell the next night Piper walked into Phoebe and Cole's room. She looked at Cole sitting by the window nervously drumming his fingers on the sill. "You better go to the mausoleum" she told him. "We'll be just outside."

Cole nodded.

Leo came to the door and said just as nervously "Do think Elisheeva.. your mother got your message?"

"I hope" Cole answered standing up.

"Even if she got it do you think she'll come" Piper asked. 

"I hope" answered Cole as Piper and Leo glared at him. "She's a demon" he said " they always want more" he said, "I've got some things she wants. I've got the golden athame to tempt her."

"You think she'll exchange that for Phoebe and her grand child" Piper snorted.

"I've got something else she wants just as much, and she might even believe if she keeps talking to me she'll get it" Cole said.

Leo and Piper just looked at him.

"Me" he answered, "She's a demon. She'll want it all. I hope."

"Where did she get the idea, she could get it all?" Leo asked.

"Must have been something I said " Cole grinned suddenly.

"You'll really think she she'll want it all " Piper asked.

"She's a demon " Cole said and Leo and Piper did not miss this voice cracked slightly. "I'm going now " he said.

Just before Leo left the room he smiled and said "You know if we get Phoebe back tonight you're dead."

"What do you mean?" Cole asked not understanding.

"She'll kill you when she sees the mess in this room," Leo grinned.

Cole shrugged and then laughed. He went to the top drawer of Phoebe's dresser and removed the golden athame and then before he shimmered, he flicked his hand and cleaned the room. Because he hoped.

He waited alone in the mausoleum thinking of all the time he had spent in that dark miserable place and the memories he had of it. He looked at the metal railing that separated the sections and could almost see himself huddled in a corner while Phoebe fought a zoltar for him. He could still hear the words of goodbye as he shimmered out to follow the long path to his destiny. And not for the first time thanked the higher beings that then as now he had no gift of vision.

Cole remembered the long, long wait he had had when he returned from the realms running from the source, to be with Phoebe. He touched the sarcophagus where he had huddled behind, waiting an eternity for her to come to him. He touched his jaw. He could still feel the punch she let fly into his chin.

He could see so many things, her coming to him believing him, when he was hanging on by a thread from evil before he… but he did not want to think of the witch he killed. Somewhere he hoped that Jenna had a destiny, a calling, beyond what he had done to her… He hoped. Her death had been one more step on the way to his own destiny … Killing witches. More and more he understood, the nature of the Great Plan, why the arbitrator had to be demon, he doubted a creature whose heritage was good could have lived, existed with what it required. A hard road that promised to become harder.

In the long hours he had spent in the mausoleum waiting for Phoebe he had done a great deal of thinking and back there again, waiting for Phoebe that is what he did again. As he waited he could see her face in its manifestations, distrusting, wanting, frightened when the banshee had gone, declaring she would do anything to be with him, when the seekers came for him, trusting promises that he broke, promises to leave the Brotherhood. This place represented his dreams and his worst nightmares, his learning to love, and the places on his path to his calling when he had staggered and fallen, mostly with Phoebe beside him to give him strength, this was a place where he had come to pick himself up or let Phoebe pick him up and stagger on again.

He could feel a mounting excitement with the realisation that if all went well she would be with him soon. Maybe this time he would keep her. He smiled the one he saved for her. Keep her until the next time she got caught up in one of her whims or fantasies or missions. Then and there in the mausoleum where he had made so many of his choices he made a promise to himself. There wouldn't be a next time, he could learn, no more requests to walk away would be lconsidered. No more fits to run would be tolerated. Phoebe liked to tease she could make his life hell if he didn't do what she wanted but the only time she had the power to do that was when she wasn't in it. "So tough luck Miss Phoebe" he said out loud "You've done your last runner."

How long was it since she did her runner over Whosit, four months without her, give or take a couple of weeks in the middle, four months without the constancy of her being there nagging him , pushing him, loving him. "No more Miss Phoebe" he said. She could stay and fight and sulk and nag, but she no longer was getting the choice of going. He almost looked forward to the first time she tried it.

He had long since stopped questioning the fact of loving her. It was as natural to him as existing, as much a part of him as the corporal form he had created for himself. He had touched her aura and touched her soul, and when she was not in the realm, not being aware of her was a pain that he could not bear. He loved her. He understood her, as much as anyone could and more than most. And the parts he did not understand kept him..alive.

She drove him and every one around her crazy with her moods and her whims but he genuinely admired her choice to be true to her sense of self, and more often than not he was amused by it. She rarely bothered to hide herself or her soul from him these days, she said and did what she felt. That she trusted and believed him when he said he loved her was probably the greatest gift she could give him. He loved her and wanted her and the thought of having her back that night was leaving him shaking with excitement and fear of failure. He tried to imagine an existence without her and his soul froze at the thought.

She had power over him because she had the power to take away that love. And he supposed all he could do in the end, was to trust that for all her fits and whims and capriciousness, she loved him enough, cared about him enough not to do it. He smiled. He loved her and to love someone that much was to break your heart and find your soul.

She would be back tonight. He hoped. Tonight she would be there to be difficult, demanding and curl up against him while she slept. He was almost curious to know how this was all going to be his fault. He smiled. Sometimes he really enjoyed watching Phoebe go through her repertoire of games, tricks, demands and most irritating behaviour just to watch the crumbled and nervous little heap she fell; into when it occurred to her she may have gone to far. Cole used to be a demon, sometimes he could not help himself.

It was a long cold wait for all of them. Piper and Paige huddled under a rug in the cemetery, just far enough away from the mausoleum to be out of Elisheeva's senses while Leo was babysitting, were miserable. He called them every 10 minutes or so and mostly Paige whispered into the phone. "If Phoebe isn't evil and this really is a rescue she better be damned grateful."

"She's not evil Paige " Cole said. Three hours later, Paige and Piper were ready to give up. He barely finished a whispered argument about not doing it when sitting behind the sarcophagus he felt the disturbance of a shimmer and he finally jumped to his feet as the red and black features of the demon Elisheeva appeared.

"I can't talk to you like that" Cole said and the revulsion he felt was real.

"You fear the face of evil." she said.

"I detest it " he said and summoning the blinking power, he started to leave and deliberately let it fail.

Elisheeva observed her son trying to use the warlock powers unsuccessfully and choked back a small sob.

"You are so weak " she said in a demonic hiss that expressed her disgust. Sighing she turned into Elisabeth. "I wonder how I failed you " she said moving forward to catch hold of his upper arms and kiss his cheek. "I've asked myself so many times." She said eyeing him behind the peek a boo hair. "I got your message.What do you want?" she asked dryly stepping away from him.

"I wondered how you failed me too" Cole shrugged " I want Phoebe" he said "and you have her." And the nervous cough he made was not entirely feigned.

"Don't you think your obsession with that witch has cost you enough?" Elisabeth asked both severely and sadly.

"Obsession seems to be a family trait," he said.

"Come down and see her any time" Elisabeth said sweetly.

"I have a few problems with that " Cole said. "I have to borrow powers to get down there, like the warlock's blinking" he said. "And I don't trust you."

"You seem to have enough power the two times I saw you previously" Elisabeth commented on. "In fact I seem to recall that you threatened to fireball me."

"Borrowed powers and stolen" he said "not that I guess anyone will be to quick to ask for them back but what I borrow isn't always something.. long term" he smiled awkwardly "I'm not a demon any more Mamma, that's gone and demonic powers …don't last. Nothing lasts " he said intently.

"Except your damned obsession with that witch" said Elisabeth with a sigh.

He swallowed "I need to see her Mamma " he said "I can't get to her and I have to see her."

"I could always take you down" Elisabeth offered holding out her hand.

"Would you bring me back Mamma?" he asked sadly.

Elisabeth tossed the peekaboo hair acknowledging he was right "The witch just uses you " she said still his mother and concerned.

"I don't care " he said " I love her Mamma and ..if I can talk to her, somewhere she feels safe I think we can work it out " he looked into Elisabeth's blue eyes "I think if I can see her where she feel she can make a choice, we can find away."

"You know you're pathetic" Elisabeth said with the disappointment in her voice that could always cut him to the quick.

"I love her Mamma" he said "Its, she's the only thing I want, don't care what it costs.

"You really are no longer a demon," sighed Elisabeth.

"No" he said shaking his head with a good impression of regret.

"I don't see why I should help you make a bigger fool of yourself than you already are" Elisabeth said. And then her eyes narrowed. "How did you get out of the wasteland" she asked quietly.

"Stolen powers" he said "it cost me, it cost me dear but I would do anything to have Phoebe." and he shrugged weakly.

"You really are pathetic," Elisabeth said ""you could have been, you were the Source, and to throw it away over a witch, even a corrupt, little twit like that one," she sneered "especially a corrupt little twit like that one."

"I don't see her that way " he swallowed. "I never wanted anything but her. I'll have her " he said stronger.

Elisabeth's blue eyes suddenly "What are you?" she asked quietly.

"Not much of a demon left" he said woefully as Elisabeth looked disgusted. "Just enough of the powers to hid. I manage to keep just enough to remain corporeal."

"Are you good?" she asked suspiciously.

He shook his head slowly.

"Swear it " she said "swear it on your father's soul"

He smiled a little weakly "I swear it on my father's soul. I am not a minion of good. I don't work for them. I don't do their bidding. I don't serve their cause."

And even a demon knew he was telling the truth. "You are telling the truth " she said as he nodded helplessly "How much of the rest of it is true."

"Most of it " he said with regret" I was never a very good liar."

"Amongst the many things you were never good at. Tell me when was the last time you killed a witch" his mother asked casually."

Cole was very glad that Piper and Paige were outside.

"A few months ago" he said " I didn't want to. Had no choice."

"You're pathetic " Elisabeth said without heat.

"I have to talk to Phoebe Mamma" he said and he did not have to feign the desperation "I'll make it worth your while."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He produced the gold athame that Phoebe had picked up and used on him. "I told you I keep things up my sleeve" he said as she laughed a little; "just go get her so I can talk to her and you can have it."

Elisabeth eyed the athame with an avaricious gleam in her eye. "What makes you think I won't take it?" she asked.

"Because I would kill myself with it before you got it " he said turning it on himself. "Want to lose me that way ..Mamma."

"You're not evil " she sneered. "And you haven't got the guts."

"Want to find out..Mamma" he said. "It doesn't take guts, it takes.. no hope left" he sighed.

"You're pathetic " she said and shimmered.

Cole stared at the space where she had been for a second, shook his head and then turned and shimmered himself, to where Piper and Paige huddled in behind a grave stone.

"Only got a few seconds " he said and grabbed both and shimmered them behind the sarcophagus 

"I could have orbed " Paige snapped.

"Don't want her smelling orbs," he said as Piper glared at him.

Phoebe sitting in the cavern in the Underworld trying to put a finger between the collar and her neck and feeling the weight of the evil choking her, was fighting the depths of despair that was eating into her soul.

"See I told you he would come and he'll find a way get us out of here" she told Whosit. "so all we have to concentrate on is finding a way to stop him nagging me for the next three months about how he knows best to look after a pregnant woman, because he's had so much experience, and everything will be okay."

Phoebe with the weight of evil on her neck she was having trouble keeping the confidence in her voice even for Whosit "Only I don't see what's taking him so long" she said barely holding back a little sob.

Elisabeth shimmered into the cave and stood staring down at Phoebe The witch's hair was pulled back into an unflattering ponytail, a demon robe now strained tight over Whosit and her face, pale from lack of light had a transparent fragile look.

Elisabeth smiled nastily " What does my son see in you " she said asked. "He pants over you worse than that impotent fool Roger did over me. Come with me" she ordered reaching for Phoebe.

"Where?" Phoebe asked pulling back suspiciously.

"To see my son" Elisabeth said " and you promise him anything he wants, as long as he comes down here. It'll be worth it to you" the demon said knowing.

Phoebe started pull free. "Promise to let him fuck the hell out me" she asked.

"As long as its down here" Elisabeth said. "Stop bitching. You said he was good at it. It will be worth it to you." she added.

"Will you take the damned collar off." Phoebe asked praying to god Cole knew what he was doing.

"If that's what it will take" Elisabeth agreed and Phoebe knew she was in trouble if Cole could not pull this off. She steeled herself as reached out to touch her and then shimmered.

When she came out of the shimmer with Elisabeth holding firmly to her shoulder Cole was pacing the floor near the exit to the mausoleum. Phoebe could only just make him out in the single light that was on in the mausoleum.

Cole heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Phoebe and almost ran across to catch her under her arms, and lift her into the air.

"Baby" he said spinning with her above his head, not an easy feat considering how pregnant she was. He just had time with his back to Elisabeth to mouth "Its okay."

Cole put Phoebe down, turned toward Elisabeth, reaching for her arms as if to hug her. As he caught the demon's arms, he spun her around hooked an arm around Elisabeth's neck, and he flicking the golden athame from his sleeve, he held it to her throat, threatening to let her rot for eternity if he used it.

Piper and Paige came from behind the sarcophagus.

"I can't use my magic" Phoebe said "there's no Power of Three."

"Its okay " said Piper as they quickly placed the candles and she and Paige summoned Prue while Elisabeth struggled with Cole

"Stand still" he ordered her.

"You haven't got the courage to do it" she spat.

"Maybe it isn't courage I need" he hissed back "its possession. I will do anything to have her." And Elisabeth to his satisfaction suddenly froze.

Phoebe gulped "Prue" as she appeared in the candle circle.

"I told you I'd come if I was needed " Prue said "you have caused a lot of trouble Madam Phoebe" she added severely and held out her hands to her sisters, Paige an Piper stepped into the circle and very carefully repeated the spell to break Elisheeva's magic while all the while the demon cursed Cole in demonese.

With a bang that sounded like a an explosion in a confined space of the mausoleum the collar and pendant flew off Phoebe's neck and she caught her throat gasping in great gulps of air as if she had been struggling for breathe for the whole time she was in the Underworld.

Elisheeva turned demonic as the collar came off. The demonic invective reached another level and Piper and Paige who understood gasped and Prue looked perplexed. Phoebe just stood shocked in relief at being free.

"Now" said Prue "the vanquish spell" and she and Paige and Piper, after a hesitation began to recite the Power of Three spell to vanquish the demon Elisheeva.

The demon stopped the invectives as she realised what was happening. Cole pushed her away from him and unable to shimmer, held captive by the start of the vanquish she never took her eyes from the face of the son she loved. He saw what he had seen so many times as demons were vanquished, he saw his mother feel what he had felt when the Power of Three. He saw his mother start to contort with pain. He glanced at Phoebe standing there in a demon robe her eyes darting from Elisheeva to Cole. She met his eyes and he shook his head sadly.

The witches reached the last line of the vanquish and Cole suddenly waved his arm and the candles surrounding the witches went out and the form of Prue disappeared before the spell was finished.

Piper and Paige looked at Cole in fury and Paige turned to Phoebe "Say the spell" she ordered her sister.

Phoebe's big brown eyes moved from the now still form of Elisheeva to her sisters and then to Cole.

"Phoebe don't" he said pleading.

She swallowed watching the demon Elisheeva standing there, ready to die and remembered when they vanquished Cole and the pain in those blue eyes that were so similar to Elisabeth's and she couldn't do it.

"No." Phoebe said slowly shaking her head. "Get rid of her Cole" she said added.

"Guess you're right Mamma" he said "Go. I haven't got the guts to do kill you."

Elisheeva screamed, "You're a weak minded besotted fool."

"Besotted at any rate " he said reaching to pull Phoebe into his arms., while Piper stood legs played and an angry expression on her face and Paige was half way between fear and fury.

"You think you have the guts to keep me from finding my Quillon" Elisabeth sneered.

"Who?" said Cole.

"Whosit " Phoebe explained.

"Did she keep that little secret from you" said Cole. "Check around the rumours Mamma, check around why the whitelighter got fired, you must have demons, running around the Bay Mirror newspaper office. Check the stories. I told you there wasn't much of me left."

"You weak, impotent, pathetic" Elisheeva hissed

"Mamma you're right" Cole said "I'm a screwup always was, always will be. Can't even hold a job down as a mortal. Stuffed up as the source, seems I can't keep a lover faithful either."

"You're did all this to get the evil bitch back "Elisheeva screamed.

"I'd forgive her anything" Cole said "I love her."

"You're lying" she snarled.

"Am I Mamma?" he said "How good a liar am I."

"Was any of that true "Elisheeva asked turning into Elisabeth her face taking on the sardonic expression of someone who had a plan.

"Well you'll have to risk a guess Mamma" Cole said he suddenly flicked et golden athame at her. "Find yourself a place in the hierarchy " he said.

Elisheeva caught the knife and stared at him.

"Mamma go" said Cole "before Phoebe decides she doesn't love me enough and says the spell."

Elisheeva suddenly grabbed the knife. "You're a pathetic fool if you believe that self centred two faced little bitch loves you. She'd do anything to get the collar off. Trust me." Elisabeth said before she shimmered.

"I guess I'm a pathetic fool " he muttered as Phoebe reached up for a long drawn out kiss.

Piper interrupted angrily. "You haven't solved anything you know and you gave that damned demon the athame."

Cole, shrugged " It can't kill a good being and it doesn't belong in this realm, and Phoebe's back " he said his breath all most shuddering in relief as he held tightly onto her and she arched against him.

Paige looked at Phoebe almost in revulsion "You let that damned demon go. Phoebe are you trying to tell me you're not evil."

"Paige" Phoebe said glancing from Piper to Cole to Paige and stepping close with the intention of hugging her sister.

"Don't touch me" said Paige "that bitch would kill Mark. I guess you lied to me to Cole " she said eyeing the bulge that was Whosit.

Cole pressed his lips together "Neither of them are evil Paige" he said.

"I'm going to see Mark" she snarled and then orbed.

Phoebe looked at the place Paige had been and tears welled.

"I hug " said Piper forcefully and Phoebe with a sigh grabbed Piper and hugged her.

"I love you, I love both my sisters, all my sisters" Phoebe told Piper.

"All very fine for you" said Piper brusquely "but when we get home I have to summon Prue and explain to her why Cole snuffed her out..again"

"Again?" asked Phoebe.

"Prue pisses me off" Cole said as Piper raised her eyes "I'm going to disintegrate those Medusa heads" Cole told them "Which means in about 3 seconds this place is going to be full of evil souls and demons trying to capture them. So be ready to shimmer."

"I have to shimmer with you an Phoebe. Ick " said Piper.

"I had to shimmer with you and Leo .Ick" said Cole.

"Why" said Phoebe.

"Shut up Phoebe" said Cole and Piper both embarrassed.

Cole fired his laser power at The Medusa an it blew up in a brilliant white and purple light. The last thing all three felt as Cole shimmered was the agony of evil let loose in the mausoleum.

Leo was in the parlour when they got back. "I know " he said. "Paige was here. She's gone over to Mark's" and he walked over to give Phoebe a big hug.

"I'm not evil" she said without being asked "although I can understand why you would think I was" she added nervously looking under her lashes." Paige…"

"I know" Leo said glancing at Cole "Not convinced Whosit isn't evil."

"Yes " said Phoebe looking at Cole who was doing nothing but staring at her, a soft smile of relief on his face.

"I just want to shower and go to bed" Phoebe said yawning as the tension of the last few weeks hit her "Just so glad to be home" she said.

"We have something to do first Madame Phoebe" Piper said catching her hand.

"What" said Phoebe.

"Prue" said Piper.

"Tomorrow" said Phoebe hopefully.

"Now" said Piper firmly.

Phoebe stopped to kiss Cole as Piper pulled her past him. "I have one thing to say to you" Phoebe said "and you better understand I mean this. If you ever dare complain about having in law problems again, say I have it easy..."

"I know" he said, "you'll make my life hell."

"To easy" she said, "that's what you get for being an arsehole. Making your life hell doesn't even cover it. Got it" she said.

"Got it," he said, smiling the one he saved for her.

She put her free hand against his chest breathing deeply taking in the scent of him "Thank you" she said quietly.

"What for?" he said the smile in his eyes.

"For trusting me," she said "for trusting me when there wasn't any reason, except to believe me."

"Nothing that hasn't been done for me," Cole said a slight tremor in his voice.

Upstairs Piper set the circle of candles then she and Phoebe said the summon a witch spell.

Prue appeared immediately.

"This is getting to easy," Piper said.

"The less you need it the easier it gets" Prue answered. "Don't need it to much " she added softening for a second.

"Thank you Prue" said Phoebe "For coming when I needed you."

"Don't need it to much" Prue said severely green eyes flashing.

"Yes Prue " Phoebe said contritely. "I mean no Prue. I mean."

"I know what you mean " said Prue, the green eye flashed even more and her arms crossed " What happened to the demon?" she asked " Elisheeva" she added in case there was any doubt.

Phoebe looked at Piper. "She got away," Phoebe said.

"I see" said Prue, sucking her lips together. She turned away from Phoebe to Piper "Can I see Melinda?" she asked.

"She's asleep" said Piper.

"Please " said Prue almost pleading and Piper nodded and turned to get her.

"I " said Phoebe shrugging as Prue focused on her." Cole ."

"It really hasn't changed has it?" said Prue " its always about Cole."

"Its not always about Cole" Phoebe said defensively "Its .. this once it was though."

"Hmm " said Prue and Phoebe was saved by her turning away as Piper carried her sleeping daughter into the attic. Prue looked at the little girl, snuggled asleep in her mother's arms as Piper proudly showered off he daughter.

Prue nodded and Piper smiled "Thank you Prue. It was ….good to be together again" Piper said almost awkwardly.

"Thank you" said Prue in a voice more gracious than grateful, then she shrugged and shook her head."Thank you." she said "It was .. it was a chance to fix some loose ends from my life " and with a supreme effort she suddenly was able to materialise to touch for a second the cheek of her sleeping niece and hug Piper and then she was gone.

Phoebe and Piper met each others eyes and Piper nodded.

...................................................


	26. Chapter 26

A Matter of Relativity

Part 3: The impossible takes a little longer

Chapter 26

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

_Part 3 of 4 Parts_

L

Cole was already in their room when Phoebe went downstairs from the attic. He was sitting on the bed, shirt off and pulling socks off.

"Prue okay " he said.

"Probably not, I think she's pissed at you " Phoebe said from the door then she took a deep breath "Baby " she breathed and just ran to him. He caught her and they kissed, face, neck shoulder hungry, eager anxious.

Phoebe finally came up for air and then puled at the demon robe and her unwashed hair sighed "I think I oughta have a shower." she said.

"So do I" he grinned.

"What" she said bristling.

"Brimstone isn't my favourite perfume," he said.

"I put up with it on you." she said, "when you were a demon."

"I'm not a demon anymore" he said.

"Cole" she said

"Phoebe" he said.

She dropped the robe and he smiled as he saw the full expanse of Whosit.

"Whosit's growing" he said quietly.

She didn't mistake what he was saying. "You'll have the rest of Whosit's life," she said. smiling wistfully and nodded.

"Did you use magic to clean up in here?" she suddenly said as she looked around.

"Yes " he said.

"Cole " she said accusingly.

"Phoebe" he said meeting her glare.

"I think I'll have a shower" she said turning.

"Good idea" he said "I think I'll join you."

"Good Idea " she said glancing coyly over her shoulder as she went into the bathroom.

"God I'm glad to have you back" he said following.

**…………………………**

Phoebe waddled her way downstairs the next morning. Leo was sitting watching Melinda eat, she flatly refused to let him feed her. Paige who had orbed back from Mark's to change for work was finishing coffee and Piper was making pancakes.

They looked up as she came into kitchen. She was dressed in manner of speaking, wearing leggings, one of Cole's shirts and stretching one of his sweaters out of shape because she had nothing else that fitted.

The family looked awkwardly at each other as Phoebe wished them a hushed and awkward good morning. She glanced at the coffee pot, caught Piper's eye and made herself a cup of herbal tea.

"Where's Cole?" Paige finally asked for something to say.

"He got a call to go be a guardian a few hours ago," Phoebe said uncomfortably hugging the tea cup to her. "Better call his office so they don't start bitching about him being erratic."

Leo and Piper and Paige exchanged glances.

"He doesn't work there any more." Leo explained. "Didn't he tell you?"

"We didn't..he didn't . We talked about other things" Phoebe said "he quit" she shook her head feeling very much the outsider in her family.

"Touch and go whether he quit or got fired" Leo explained "the day you.. mm . went .."

"Shopping" said Phoebe, chin coming up.

"Whatever" said Piper. Then everyone was quiet and the only words that were said was Melinda making wawa noises and even she became conscious of the atmosphere and started to bang her spoon on her high chair.

"I'm not evil " Phoebe said not looking up " I just couldn't stand being stuck in the house with people treating me like a 3 year old and I went shopping. So yell at me for being stupid. I just wanted to go shopping. I'm not evil," she said "neither is Whosit. Cole will tell you." she almost begging.

"Did he tell you that you were stupid," Piper asked flipping pancakes onto a plate and shoving them in front of her.

Phoebe shook her head, "Not up here. He's trying really hard not to . Its nearly killing him." she added with a ghost of a smile.

Paige looked at her and stood up. "I .. I was worried about Mark. I " she swallowed " I saw Sam with him, keeping an eye on Mark as charge." She swallowed "a future whitelighter"

"What" said Piper and Leo.

"I" said Paige "I, okay I should have told you, but " she tailed off "Everything has been so much about Phoebe" she said stronger as Phoebe flushed guiltily. Paige noticed and hastily said "I thought when Sam. I thought when you told me about that premonition, it was a very near future… I was frightened. You've done that" she told Phoebe "When you care about some-one, every-one else, everything else, you think. with family. That person becomes important" she stuttered.

"I've done that with Cole," Phoebe agreed softly "Everything, family, callings, gets in the way."

Paige swallowed then she hugged Phoebe, just a little reluctantly "I've been so worried about you," she said. "I thought, glad you'll be home for Christmas," she said.

"I understand" Phoebe said returning the hug.

Paige said "And if Cole says the bab,..Whosit isn't evil; I guess Whosit isn't evil. I guess. I better go," she added.

"See you tonite sweetie " Phoebe said "Christmas": she said "I couldn't believe it when Cole told me the date. Christmas" she said. "I haven't bought a thing."

"Next week" said Leo sucking his breath and glancing at Piper.

"No-one really been thinking of Christmas" said Piper. "I suppose we better, for Melinda. I mean she's old enough to understand a bit this year."

Phoebe swallowed a little. "Just " she said " just so you don't have any problems. I better explain. In that premonition, I was, I was more pregnant than I am now and I ... I wasn't wearing the medusa head and I was really sort of relieved when Mark got fireballed so I guess I was evil."

"Things have changed," said Leo hopefully and Piper nodded.

Phoebe sighed. "Mark's going to be whitelighter. I can see some poor little witch charges hanging on his every word" she said "You know. Marks says this, Mark says that."

"Eek " said Piper.

"I didn't know" said Leo trying not to laugh and failing. "I swear."

"I wonder if the Elders know he isn't dating Paige." Piper asked as Phoebe giggled.

"God I'm glad to be home" she said reaching over to whisk a Melinda whose face was covered in orange juice milk and cereal from a high chair and hug her.

Orbs sounded in the kitchen and Phoebe looked up as the tall thin and severe form of their new whitelighter Caleb appeared.

"I've got work to do" Leo said jumping up "Caleb" he mumbled and left the kitchen in a hurry.

Piper narrowed her eyes "What brings you here?" she asked in a tight passionless voice.

"I suddenly found I was able to sense a third Charmed One," Caleb replied severely.

Piper glanced at he watch. "We got Phoebe away from Elisheeva nearly eight hours ago."

"I had to discuss it with the Elders" Caleb answered primly. Phoebe who had her head down touching forehead with Melinda brought her head up to stare at Caleb.

"Who are you?" she demanded, clutching Melinda protectively.

Caleb ignored Phoebe and spoke to Piper "How did you get her back? " he asked in the patient voice of some one who did not like the people he was dealing with.

"Tricked Elisheeva into bringing her back and used a Power of Three spell" Piper said truthfully.

"And you never considered calling me to find out what the Elders thought of this rashness, to discuss the consequences." Caleb asked in that I am good voice that set Piper's teeth on edge.

"Never even thought about it," Piper replied, also truthfully.

Phoebe juggled Melinda around on her lap so she could hold the toddler around the jutting bulge of Whosit with one hand and held out he other to Caleb "I 'm Phoebe" she said with a smile that did not reach her eyes. 

Caleb looked at the hand and took it in a flabby handshake. He sighed "I'd have come earlier " he said "but there was a lot to discuss."

"Well if you'd have come earlier there would have been a lot for you to see" Phoebe answered sweetly. "if you're into that sort of thing. Are whitelighters doers or watchers?"

"Have you bothered to make certain beyond doubt your sister isn't..evil " Caleb asked Piper "her actions with the demon certainly cause one to question."

"One" said Phoebe chin in the air "would only question one's actions, if one thought it was better to die."

Caleb shook his head ignoring her. "Not only did I sense a witch but I .. the Elders sensed a strong aura of magic about the child..she carries" he said primly.

Phoebe glanced at Piper who shrugged "well they know the answer to that, don't they " Phoebe said " I mean they booted Leo out because they know the answer to that didn't they" she said, bringing her free hand protectively over Whosit.

"I believe this needs to be discussed further with the Elders" Caleb said addressing Piper and trying not to notice that Phoebe had her eyes firmly fixed on his crotch.

"I don't believe I appreciate my .. our private family matters being discussed by the Elders" Piper said "What happens in our family is ... our family's business."

"When a child, a magic child is born" Caleb answered primly "It is of course of interest, the business of the side of good."

"My family isn't a breeding farm for soldiers in the battle of good " Piper answered firmly as Caleb's concern and dislike and disappointment showed. "if Melinda or Whosit want to join the battle fine" said Piper "I'll…we'lll support them but if they want to raise chickens in Minnesota or bum around surf beaches or " and she swallowed hard "study economics we'll support them " she said firmly glancing at Phoebe.

Caleb also glanced down at Phoebe who finally lifted her eyes from his crotch. Phoebe smiled brightly "Tell me Caleb "she asked "Do you asked the Elders permission to pull your zip up " and as he frowned she added "and down."

Caleb swallowed and orbed.

"I don't think he likes us" Phoebe said happily to Piper.

"I hope not sister " Piper answer " I hope not".

"Maybe I won't be so happy about either of the kids studying economics" Phoebe said.

**...........................................................**

Cole sat at a table in the small outdoor coffee house on the edge of the Market. Mostly the men, no women were there, were wearing robes, a few wore western clothing. The locals smiled and nodded but were more interested in their own business. Cole flicked the last $5 note he had managed to palm back from being stolen by the fourteen year old boy he had just saved from demons posing as soldiers. The man who had come to take his order nodded at the currency and went to get him coffee.

Cole started to laugh as some of the local people stared at him. The idea of sitting in a market town on the edge of the Sahara desert with nothing more than $5 in American cash because the child whose life he had saved had pick pocketed everything else he had struck him as funny.

The man bought the coffee and curiously did not have change of the five dollars. Cole sipped the coffee still laughing to himself and wondering at the life of a guardian. He suddenly stopped cold as he felt the familiar spinning of the spirit winds that announced the presence of another Guardian. He looked up a little apprehensively not really welcoming a lecture from Arturo and instead saw the thin dark figure of Proctor standing by the table. Proctor said with the sneer that was almost a smile "Well met Belthezor" and extended his hand.

Cole stood to take the hand and then asked Proctor to join him, rather hoping he would not.

"You were called too?" Cole asked.

"Merely in the vicinity" Proctor answered spooning five heaped spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee as Cole tried not count. "The business of Belthezor is not the business of Proctor."

"I don't even know why I was called " Cole said "I just stopped a child getting himself in trouble with some demons pretending to be the law and I did not even recognise any magic in him. Little bastard pinched all my cash, " he added.

Proctor laughed. "I have no idea why you were called. We are, thank all the Powers above not inflicted with gift of vision."

"No, thank the powers above" said Cole thinking of all the problems Phoebe's premonition of Mark's death had caused.

"I watch" said Proctor "I see you have resolved your business with Elisheeva. To my friend Arturo's satisfaction."

Cole pursed his lips and Proctor's thin dark satanic features pulled into the sneer that substituted for a smile. "It is no easy calling when your better instincts sometimes prefer to damn the consequences and consequently damn you." Proctor said.

Cole swallowed.

Proctor drank his coffee and was silent. Cole finally to fill the silence asked "You have not been to San Francisco since our last conversation."

"No" said Proctor "there was nothing for me to see. To my satisfaction. I have seen things in San Francisco that disturb me."

Cole looked at him.

"Things close to your family Belthezor " said Proctor "Some years ago I saw a witch use her powers to injure mortals but fate and the demon Shax intervened before I had to."

"Phoebe's sister was always …rash " said Cole uncomfortably.

"Yes " said Proctor "I believe my brother, if he believes it." The sneer that was almost a smile was still on his face."And I saw a witch shortly after, a sister witch, try to reek vengeance but fortunately the demon Belthezor and her sister witches intervened before I had to. I am grateful to the ex demon Belthezor." said Proctor "I dislike Furies " he added.

"I se," said Cole.

"Yes" said Proctor.

There was silence while Proctor drank his coffee "I had business in San Francisco some years previously," he mused, "Which did not have entirely fortuitous results."

"Oh" said Cole.

"A witch" he said "who felt the need to reek vengeance on evil. The loss of a lover I believe."

"I see" said Cole.

"Yes" said Proctor "she sought vengeance, she entrapped demons, with bait. She seemed to believe when innocents were tempted it meant they were no longer innocents. It is not the role of witches to lead their brethren to vengeance, to encourage innocents tempted by the dark nature of their souls to… concede."

"No its not" said Cole quietly.

"Its in their eyes. The witches, the other minions of good who fall, who corrupt" said Proctor "Only when they face the ultimate consequence, do they understand, do they accept …responsibility."

"I saw that in the witch I ….the one for whom I had to arbitrate justice." Cole said.

"I take comfort that this understanding gives them a chance to consider and meditate on their actions in another plain, another realm, to act more wisely in another calling " Proctor said.

"It is to be hoped" said Cole.

"My success in this instance was limited " Proctor said "But you know this."

"Yes" said Cole quietly.

"I am grateful" said Proctor " that the business of Belthezor is no longer the business of Proctor."

"Yes" said Cole just as quietly. "Tell me friend Proctor, does it ever stop tearing your soul apart, tearing your guts into pieces."

Proctor who had walked through a fire of his own making and turned to the light four hundred years ago for reasons he was not prepared to discuss, was silent for several moments "No" he said " Each time it tears your being into pieces. That is both our penance and our salvation."

There was silence while Proctor ordered more coffee and insisted that Cole had another.

Cole hastily swallowed the strong bitter coffee "I must go " he said. "Hopefully all will be quiet for the next week."

Proctor eyed him.

"Christmas" Cole said suddenly feeling very naïve.

"This is would be …pleasant " said Proctor "Your witch celebrates Christmas."

"She, her, my family celebrate the spirit of the holiday," Cole said a little protectively.

"Peace and goodwill to all men" quoted Proctor. "Very xenophobic " he added.

"I think the phrase incorporates women too" Cole said.

"Yes mortals only" said Proctor "very xenophobic."

"Oh" said Cole.

"Francesca loves Christmas" said Proctor.

"Oh" said Cole "I didn't know."

"Now you do" said Proctor. "Yes" said Proctor " the celebration and frivolity gives her great pleasure."

"it does?" said Cole.

"Yes" said Proctor "she justifies her pleasure by finding some gift to the realm that slides by those who arbitrate the Great Plan."

"Oh" said Cole.

"Last year" said Proctor "she went to considerable effort to encourage that unexpected cessation of hostilities in the Balkans, if I recall correctly."

"I remember that," said Cole.

"Yes" said Proctor with the satanic sneer that passed for a smile "she enjoyed the Christmas festivities greatly I believe. The year before if I recall correctly, the rice crops did very well in parts of South East Asia where previously they had not done well for several years. I believe Francesca enjoyed the Christmas festivities that year too."

"Really" said Cole.

"Yes" said Proctor "Francesca goes to a great deal of trouble to justify the enjoyment that Christmas gives her."

"She does?" said Cole. He shook his head "I.. I am gone " he said

"Be well" said the demon guardian Proctor. Cole left him sitting in a street coffee shop in market town by the edge of the Sahara desert spooning several heaped spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee.

**………………………………. **

Benedict Haslett sat in his living room watching his daughter talk to, or more factually at, the little witch Marly. Benedict looked at the timid, nervous forty and more face of the witch. He did not admire her. Benedict admired strong women. He had admired that quality in is wife, his second wife. He had loved it in Penny Halliwell, his first wife. He admired it in his daughter. Lack of frailty was a quality he greatly admired in women. It was his discovery of the frailty in Penny Halliwell that had destroyed their marriage. 

"Look at me Marly " said Lara as Marly lowered her eyes to avoid the strong words "its your responsibility to our calling to destroy evil."

"I'm not a very strong witch " whispered Marly " I only.."

Lara was firm, "The reason you don't feel empowered as a witch," she said "is because you aren't living up to your responsibility, you are not living up to your destiny. You are not taking your calling and following it to the best of your ability. Its your duty Marly, its your responsibility. Its your calling, to fight evil. Its your duty to find the power in yourself to take the power, the opportunities the gifts you have to fight.

Marly looked up and whispered to Lara "I had power a few days ago" she said "for just a little while " she said " I could orb" Marly said "It was .. a " she whispered "It was wonderful. I felt .. magic." she said.

"

"You'll feel magic if you follow your destiny" Lara said "you don't have to be weak:" she told Marly "To be born a witch is to be born with a gift and a calling to fight the fight, to stop evil, to defeat evil. Have you any understanding how special that makes you, how important that is. Do you realise where this place would be, what would happen to this realm if we did not fight evil? There is evil around us Marly" she said "and unlike others we have the calling, the responsibility, the duty to stop it."

"I'm not a powerful witch " Marly whispered.

"You can b " Lara told her " if you want to be, we can all find the power if we need it."

"If we were meant to have the power wouldn't we be born with it " Marly whispeed "Don't we receive the power according to out gifts. I'm not a powerful with . I'm not meant to be..."

"That is a myth" Lara told her "The whitelighters, they listen the Elders and they tell stories of boogie men and ogres to stop us taking control of our destiny, to stop us taking the fight to evil and winning. What ..good does that do " said Lara "I went to a meeting of witches and I heard Phoebe Halliwell talk about saving innocents and not taking the fight to evil, and now I hear, that same witch, a Charmed One has been seduced by evil."

"She's back" said Marly. "And they all act like she did nothing wrong. Except Paige. Paige doesn't really trust her. Paige thinks she's evil. I heard her say Phoebe wouldn't vanquish the demon Elisheeva."

"The Charmed Ones are weak" said Lara " we are not. We will vanquish the demon Elisheeva. We will use its own evil to vanquish it. Look at the damned museum director, the fool supplying that demon with artefacts, how many witches do you think got killed because of him supplying the demon with evil tools of magic."

"Many" said Marly.

"Well these fools who worship demons and invite them to our realm. We will make sure they pay their debt." Lara told her.

"I know a lost soul" said Marly brave, feeling the power of vengeance. "She was Cole's, Phoebe's , the man… He frightens me " said Marly "She was his secretary before he was fired. Arlene, she isn't nice, she wasn't nice to me. She worships demons, she calls demons.'

"Then she will serve by calling demons. We will use her evil to defeat Elisheeva" Lara answered.

"I wish you, I wish we could call Cole to serve" Marly whispered " I don't like him. He may be mortal but he frightens me."

"He's a lawyer" said Lara showing her to the door, "they are evil. His time will come. Blessed be Marly " said Lara shutting the door in Marly's face.

Lara turned to her father "Even the weak have a calling to serve." she said as he pursed his lips "it takes a witch to make the demons magic turn on it. That is her destiny."

**…………………**

Piper refused to let Phoebe do anything that first day home until she had seen a doctor to check that everything was normal with the pregnancy. The doctor confirmed Phoebe was a little anaemic, gave her a long list of vitamins and things she should have done, leaving Phoebe wondering whether there was a nation wide conspiracy to treat pregnant women like they were morons, incubators or a uterus without brains.

The doctor asked her if she wanted to know whether it was a boy or girl and she glanced at Piper who shrugged. Phoebe shook her head, "I'll see what Cole says, wants. I think that should be for him to decide" she said.

"Never worried" she told Piper later "so many other things to worry about Whosit. I guess boy or girl is the last thing I cared about."

Phoebe then had to front up to Elise at her work. Elise looked at the very large bump that was Whosit, and Phoebe's pale face and unstyled hair. "Hmm" said Elise "I would have sworn that partner, ex-husband" Phoebe's chin came up "whatever he is" said Elise "was lying when he produced those medical certificates. You really aren't well are you " she said with no sympathy whatever "Can you start the radio interviews again after Christmas?"

"Yes " replied Phoebe not trusting herself to say anything else.

She and Piper had some time together buying clothes that actually fitted her. Phoebe came out from the change rooms wearing a long scarlet dress with a deep cleavage and bias cut that showed every bit of Whosit. "What do you think for Christmas?" she asked 

Piper looking at the big white rose pattern across the front and the bump said "Wonderful" and then smiled "You really want this Christmas don't you sweetie?"

Phoebe burst into tears. "I haven't been part of a family for ever. I know it was me who chose. I want my family. I miss my family. I want Christmas with my family " she said.

"Oh sweetie " Piper said going to Phoebe to put her arms about her.

"This is the first time" Phoebe said sniffing "that I've been able to enjoy being pregnant, to enjoy Whosit. Mamma wants you precious" she told Whosit "But she hasn't had much fun with you so far." She smiled at Piper" at least we got to work with Prue again" she said.

When Piper did not look as happy about it as Phoebe thought she should, Phoebe asked "What?"

"Nothing" said Piper.

"What" said Phoebe.

"It wasn't the same" Piper said. "Prue was the same but.."

"You weren't "said Phoebe.

"I guess I've got used to being big sister" Piper said.

Phoebe put her arm around Piper. "I guess " she said "At the moment you're supposed to go on living, to grow. And Prue, Prue is supposed to not grow, to look back to reflect where she's been. Bound to be a bit different." Phoebe said hugging Piper.

Piper returned the hug, the she pulled away and pulled herself together, all big sister. "You know whatever Cole says about how much he loves you for that " she told Phoebe "Its damned annoying."

"What ?" said Phoebe.

"Being so damned stupid and so damned smart in the same sentence" said Phoebe's big sister.

Piper decided that the dress would do, as would three very stretchy sweater tops, and 3 pairs of different coloured pants that almost did the job , then she dragged Phoebe to the beauty parlour where the two indulged in an afternoon of facials and hair care and Phoebe had her hair properly styled and cut for the first time in four months, getting it layered and different coloured streaks of blond and red so it satisfactorily changed colour when she tossed her head or move into a different light .

"Now I feel like I look like me" she said. "What" she said as Piper shook her head.

Phoebe came home and found Cole sitting in the conservatory chair lost in thought. He looked up when he saw her, wearing one of her skirts slung under the belly, and black sweater that once wasn't tight straining over Whosit, not missing the new hairstyle.

"Hi baby" she said approaching him a little awkwardly because it was the day after the night before and there were many things he had not said last night and while she admired his restraint, she worried about them being unsaid. She stood in front of him and leant in for a long kiss.

"Very nice" he said, "I like the hair too."

She knelt down in front of him to lean her hands on his knees looking at him "How did it go "she asked "the guardian thing. Or aren't you supposed to tell me. Guardian business."

"Well if you don't tell Arturo I won't " he said stroking her cheek gently.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Don't know" he said "I get a call and pulled a kid away from some demons and the little bastard pinched all the US cash I had" he laughed, "I wonder what I did. Don't even understand why I was called."

She laughed and Cole swallowed a little as he realised how much he had missed laughing with her.

"Saw the doctor today, mostly okay, anaemic" she said "asked me if I wanted to know if Whosit's a boy or girl. Didn't want to do it without you " she said a little uncomfortably.

Cole smiled a little, not sure "I.. I can wait " he said finally.

"Kay " she said not loosing his stare. She gulped "Thought about names " she asked nervously.

"Gertrud or Egbert" he said . "not Quillon."

"Not likely" she said puffing up.

Cole move his head down and they touched foreheads."Something Benjamin Victor.

"Something Victor Benjamin" she said.

"Something Elisabeth Patricia" he asked.

Something Patricia Prudence Penelope " Phoebe said firmly. "Why don't just stick Whosit with Elisheeva and be done."

"That would be evil" he said.

She took a deep breath "about " she asked.

"I love you " he said.

"I know you love me " Phoebe whispered asked her face in his "Are we still friends" she asked" I've been , I know difficult and haven't sort of made it easy for you" she asked pleading.

He sighed "that's what I get for loving you " he said his lips almost against hers.

"Know you love me" she repeated. "Are you still my friend?" Phoebe asked again nervously "I could almost stand not .. no sex., but if I lost your friendship, I think I couldn't stand that" she said.

"Being your friend" he said" that's that I get for loving you " he said smiling "I don't do so good alone baby . I love you but I miss you when... Its not just loving you. Its being with you. Damn it Phoebe" against her lips. "Just be Phoebe will you, just be there with me will you."

"Promise " she said.

**………………………..**

The Friday before Christmas, Cole shimmered back to the manor from spending a depressing afternoon justifying to Arturo why he went to the underworld to save his Phoebe. When no amount of justification worked all he could do was promise he would never go there again.

"No you won't" said Arturo firmly and Cole swallowed like a schoolboy.

Leo was babysitting because Piper and Phoebe had gone shopping.

"No Marly " Cole said coming out to the yard where Leo was playing kick the ball with his daughter"

"She was busy" Leo answered.

"Doing what?" Cole said because Marly was never busy with anything.

"God knows" Leo answered.

"Not to early for a beer" Cole asked. 'I won't tell Piper she played ball in the house if you don't."

"Why not" Leo said "wanta play in the sunroom" he asked Melinda. She eyed him balefully but finally ran ahead of him into the conservatory where she consented to sit down and play her own version of skittles which involved spinning them around her head and telekineticing a ball into the air.

Cole got a couple of beers from the refrigerator. As he went into the hall he walked into Mark and Paige coming in from the other direction.

"I'll just go and get a few things together" Paige told Mark "we're going down the coast for a few days," she told Cole daring him to say anything.

"That'll finish your night," he said to Mark. "Want a beer or three while you wait."

Mark nodded with a smile and went into the conservatory "Paige's packing for a few days down the coast " Mark explained to Leo.

"Take a seat," said Leo. "You've got a long wait."

Mark openly grinned. He watched Melinda orbing he toys in the air. "That's an interesting game" he said.

"Yes " said Leo the proud dad. "And she's not two yet."

"Really," said Mark.

Cole came in bringing the whole six pack and handed Mark and Leo a beer.

"You missed Caleb again to day" Leo told Cole.

"Something had to go right today" Cole said.

"Whose Caleb?" Mark finally asked.

"Girls' new whitelighter " Leo answered.

"What's a whitelighter you ask" said Cole

Mark eyed him off. "Paige tole me actually" he said but Cole was on a roll.

"Sort of angelic adviser to witches" Cole explained ignoring the answer "Takes advice from the Powers that Be, angelic know it alls, by the rules, by the book types, do-gooders " said Cole. "Leo used to be one till he saw the error of his ways" he added.

"Paige is part whitelighter." Mark said.

"Can't hold the kids responsible for the sins of their father's" Cole said straight faced. "or mother's "he added.

Mark took a swallow of beer and considered what he had been told "Damn " he said "You mean do-gooders, by the book guys are still around in the hereafter " he asked.

Cleo shrugged and Leo nodded.

"Curses" said Mark. "I spend most of my working life pissing off do-gooders, by the book guys who don't get anything done. Fiddling books just to get enough money to get these guys a haircut before they go for a job interview or a cup of coffee and donut while they wait until you talk to them." he laughed "You'd think that eternity would be better planned."

"Not that I've noticed" said Cole.

"Isn't it a bit risky" Leo asked him. "fiddling the books, even if it is for good reason."

Mark laughed "No risk, no gain " he said' "you got another beer." Leo handed Mark and Cole another beer and took one for himself.

"What does not being a whitelighter qualify you to do" Mark asked taking a swig.

"Looking at my options " Leo said.

"Good luck" Mark said.

"What a re you gonna do , now you're not working for that shithouse law firm" Mark asked Cole.

"Looking at my options" Cole said grinning.

Paige called out Mark's name saying she was ready .

"Congratulations " said Cole.

"Why?" asked Mark suspiciously.

"First warren witch who ever packed anything to go anywhere in less than an hour" said Leo. "Enjoy it " he added "it won't last "

"Trust us" said Cole as Mark put down the empty beer bottle and left. Cole looked at Leo. "No risk no gain " sighed Cole "Shit Paige has fallen in love with Phoebe, or the next best thing."

"There's something I ought tell you" Leo said to Cole.

"What" said Cole.

"Paige told us the other morning that her..Sam her birth father is watching over Mark as a future whitelighter" Leo grinned.

"Oops" said Cole.

....................................................


	27. Chapter 27

A Matter of Relativity

Part 3: The impossible takes a little longer

Chapter 27

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

_Part 3 of 4 Parts_

L

Piper decided that as they were going to celebrate Christmas, they were going to celebrate it properly as a family. It was going to be for Melinda, and Whosit and about having Phoebe home. It was going to be proof that despite the last six months, the gossip, Phoebe's whims and Leo's decisions about his calling, they had held it together as a family and she invited any-one to dare to argue. Not surprisingly no one took the invitation up.

Only it soon became apparent it wasn't going to be quite family. Victor as soon as Phoebe called him to say she was all right had been determined to spend Christmas with his daughters and granddaughter, apparently at the cost of quite an argument with Margaret who felt her first Christmas with her new husband should have been spent with her family.

"Margaret" said all three girls in horror. Leo and Cole just helped themselves to another beer.

Then Paige argued that if Margaret was coming it wasn't strictly family and announced that Mark was not only staying for Christmas, he was staying for Christmas Eve. She said he had decided not go back to his family in Chicago so that that the other people working at the agency could spend more time with their families.

"Paige does know he's just staying to be with her doesn't she?" Phoebe asked.

"Paige doesn't know what she knows," sighed Piper.

Cole had to tell Piper that he had not invited Francesca to Christmas dinner.

"That's nice" said Piper distracted.

"I didn't ask her but she accepted anyway" he said.

Leo gulped "Margaret and Francesca at the same table" he said.

"Margaret won't be at the table "Piper said bitchily "she'll be to busy checking to see whose sleeping in whose beds."

"Just as long as Mom an Sam don't all drop in" Paige said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" sighed Leo and Piper and Phoebe.

"What the hell" said Piper and asked Marly to join them and was a little hurt when she said she had planned to spend the day with a witch friend but she would call in because she had some presents to bring.

"At least you and Phoebe don't have to worry about the in laws and family extensions" Paige sighed to Piper. She had to do some juggling to see her father's family on Christmas Eve and was going to drive up with Mark to see her mother's parents the day after Christmas. "Unless" she slyly said to Phoebe "You want to go ask not Mamma in law to lunch." And enjoyed watching Phoebe blanch.

It was hard to guess which one in the family was more excited about Christmas, Phoebe or Melinda. Both were running around the house checking parcels and shopping and Phoebe and Melinda had tree decorating as a priority. Tensions did become a little tight when Piper walked in on her very pregnant sister levitating Melinda up to put a star on top of the tree. As had the discussion about the ethics of using fairy images as decoration.

Phoebe's spirits were only dampened by the appearance of a whitelighter called Manuel. Manuel had once been a monk. He was a rotund little man with a benign expression that looked always on the verge of tears. Leo ran when he saw him but explained to Piper later that he was one of the most senior whitelighters.

Manuel mournfully explained that Caleb had discussed it with Elders and come to the conclusion that he and the Charmed ones where not entirely compatible and they had thought the benign influence of Manuel would be better.

Manuel's mournful habit of looking as if he was going to cry when the Charmed Ones rejected his advice reduced Piper to threatening to blow him up in the space of days.

Manuel mournfully broached the subject of the witches' Books of Shadows which Phoebe as captive of Elisheeva had helped steal and told her so sadly she had set back the cause of good decades. Phoebe's face had fallen, and then her chin had come up, a sure sign she was racked with guilt. Piper and Cole spent an enjoyable few hours inventing long and complicated ways of getting even with Manuel for upsetting Phoebe. Leo had shook his head and said Manuel was doing his job and Paige had bitten back a comment. Phoebe was still very quiet that night when she and Cole went to bed. He finally cheered her up he when he whispered to her a few of the more original ways he and Piper had invented to dispose of Manuel but had to regretfully resist the temptation to carry them out no matter how much she pleaded.

"I'm not evil. I made damned sure she didn't harm the witches" Phoebe said stopping laughing " I'm not evil. I just knew I had to do what I could to survive until you found me."

"There's nothing to prove to me" Cole said hugging her to him.

"There is to Paige" Phoebe sighed.

"A little" Cole agreed "She'll come around. Give her room, baby. She was right about me and who knows about the future. Maybe not such a good idea to damn her for doubting."

"Damn you " said Phoebe.

"Why?" Cole asked.

"You're right" she said.

"I'm always right," he said smugly if not truthfully. "What did you get me for Christmas?"

"You have to wait" Phoebe told him severely.

"Damn " said Cole.

"

"What the hell are you doing in there" Cole demanded when Phoebe shut the bathroom door and wouldn't let him in on Christmas morning.

"Just wait " Phoebe called out.

Finally Phoebe came out, wearing a short black negligee and fairly certainly nothing else.

"Here it is. Open your present" she said pulling his hand to the pearl buttons of the negligee.

"What" he said undoing the buttons.

Phoebe smiled. Phoebe was naked, completely naked and she had big ribbon and bow over the bump that was Whosit with a card hanging off the bow. "Read your card" she ordered Cole.

"From me to for you, something what ever you say you want more than me. Love all of my love" he read as Phoebe watched him carefully. 

"Phoebe" he smiled the one he save for her and leant over to kiss her belly.

"What did you get me?" she demanded.

"Nothing as good as that " he said his eyes suspiciously damp.

Francesca arrived very early, mid morning when no-one was really ready for guests. Phoebe was in the shower and Paige was with Mark taking thank you presents to the neighbours.

"I know I'm early" Francesca said to Piper as she orbed into the kitchen. Piper was reaching the frazzled stage of cooking traditional Christmas dinner for 9 adults and a toddler. Francesca looked very much like the Francesca who had worked as Cole's assistant, glasses, plain face, neat tailored slacks and a darkish sweater and her hair in a chignon. She was also wearing very large Santa Claus earrings "But" she said ignoring Piper's not entirely enthusiastic Christmas greeting "its no fun waiting around for Christmas when you could be having Christmas."

Francesca carried two large baskets. One was full of bottles of things and chocolates. The other contained beautifully wrapped parcels. Without asking Francesca found a place for 2 bottles of champagne in the refrigerator. Piper, who knew something about labels, recognised them as the real French top of market variety.

"Where's Melinda?" Francesca asked.

"In the parlour with Leo and Cole. We did the family presents this morning " Piper explained. "Leo insisted she needed a train set " Piper said with disgust in her voice. "I told him she was to young."

"Boys playing with it are they. In my experience" said Francesca smiling, "little girls are always to young for train sets and little boys are never to old for them." and Piper laughed.

Francesca went into the parlour and if she found the sight of a probably ex whitelighter and definitely ex demon playing with a train set and a little witch telekineticing paper wrapping into the air and snatching at it to hear it rip amusing Francesca almost managed to keep the smile to herself. In time honoured fashion Melinda was more excited by the wrapping paper than the present.

She wished them both happy Christmas and patted Melinda who eyed the presents while Francesca put the contents of her basket under the tree. She did not miss that both Cole and Leo were a little embarrassed but neither actually gave up playing with the train set, which was not exactly one that Francesca would have chosen for a two year old girl.

Francesca raised her eyebrows but kept the smile off her face, and returned to the kitchen. Without asking she helped to herself to red wine and poured one for Piper "Its Christmas" she said when Piper glanced at the kitchen clock.

"There's egg nog in the parlour" Piper said pointedly.

"I'm European dear " Francesca said "I like my ah booze to taste like booze. I'll do those dear" she added and before Piper could stop her, Francesca put on an apron and set herself up to peel vegetables.

Then she proceeded to show Piper she knew as much about how to cook Christmas dinner as she knew about everything else. For a second Piper was outraged at her kitchen being taken over and then conceded it was Christmas and she was not the only one who regarded preparing dinner as part of the pleasure.

Phoebe in the very tight scarlet dress wearing large reindeer earrings and hair arranged so it changed colour in different lights came down to find Francesca peeling potatoes and pumpkin into intricate shapes and caught in earnest discussion with Piper about wine.

"Cole an Leo are in the parlour playing with trains" Phoebe said.

"Its Christmas dear" said Francesca " let the boys play with their toys and enjoy it."

"How do you do that " Phoebe said watching what Francesca was doing with potatoes.

"Something I learnt from a cook, they didn't call them chefs then, when they first brought potatoes into Europe, when they were exotic "Francesca answered sipping red wine, "must have been about what 500 years ago."

Paige appeared at the kitchen door "Mark's in the parlour playing trains with Cole and Leo" she said hands on hips. " Three grown men" she snorted. "Playing with toy trains."

"Its Christmas dear" said Francesca.

"Boys like to play with their toys" said Phoebe.

"Happy Christmas Francesca." said Paige and turned to Piper "You should have made Leo get Melinda a choo choo train on a string "

"How would I do that?" said Piper.

"Well, come and make him at least let Melinda help play with the trains" said Paige hauling Piper out of the kitchen.

"You've no idea how pleased I am you're safely back home dear " Francesca said realising Phoebe was to uncomfortable to say anything. "So glad in fact I'm not even going to ask how."

"You wouldn't approve" Phoebe said.

"Oh if Cole, found a way around the spirit winds" Francesca said dryly. "I wouldn't.'

"He did" Phoebe said.

"Don't tell me" Francesca smiled. "To be honest I am just as a glad you're back for my sake as yours."

"Why?" said Phoebe uncertain where this was going.

"I really was concerned that for the first time I may lose a guardian to his darker side" Francesca replied.

"Oh." said Phoebe.

"Especially Cole" said Francesca " he's a dear boy but if you tell him I said that ."

'"I understand, " said Phoebe. She was silent for a few minutes and finally said "Francesca "

"Yes" said Francesca sipping wine.

"Cole thinks… he's trying not to say it but, I… it was all a storm in a teacup, running, not staying home to talk about Whosit." she said.

"Cole would" Francesca said sipping more wine.

"Nothing nasty happened" Phoebe said " Whosit is okay. Cole's probably right."

"Tell me " said Francesca " why didn't you burn your hand when you took that pot off the stove."

"I used a pot holder" said Phoebe. "Took precautions."

"Exactly "said Francesca.

"I don't " said Phoebe.

"Get it " Francesca said arranging potatoes and vegetables to a pan to cook exactly right. "Nothing happened because you did what you did. If you want to know what staying would have done, perhaps we can find an alternate time line."

"I'll think I'll pass" said Phoebe gulping.

"I would," said Francesca.

Phoebe looked up to see Mark standing at the doorway. "I was sent to get beer." he said not even pretending he had not heard the conversation.

"There's egg nog in the parlour" Francesca said her eyes twinkling.

"I know "said Mark grinning. "That's what Piper told Cole and Leo."

"In the refrigerator, bottom shelf" Phoebe said "Where's Piper?" she asked.

"Setting the table" Mark answered.

"You better use glasses" said Phoebe. "Top shelf over there."

Mark found the beer and glasses and Phoebe giggled as she heard Piper pointedly ask him whether he had found the glasses.

"Poor Mark" said Phoebe "I wonder if he knows what he has got himself into."

"I think he understand more than you think " Francesca answered cryptically.

"I don't" Phoebe said.

"Get it?" said Francesca but she offered no explanation.

"I, while we are talking" said Phoebe "I shouldn't ask. Its Christmas and.."

"Ask dear " said Francesca sipping wine.

"Manuel" Phoebe said.

"Who dear?" Francesca said

"New whitelighter" Phoebe said "made me well, he was very disappointed I helped Elisheeva get those witches' Books of Shadow" Phoebe said in earnest, her eyes a little teary.

"I see" said Francesca. She hesitated a second then said "What does Cole do?"

"Ensures the balance" Phoebe answered.

"What 's the Great Plan " said Francesca

"Good wins, just, " said Phoebe.

"Evil had to win a few to keep the balance," said Francesca. "but whitelighters they represent good, they aren't always so thrilled at that."

"Oh" said Phoebe.

"Let whitelighters pontificate" said Francesca taking off Piper's apron "you enjoy Christmas dear."

"I will," said Phoebe.

Marly arrived about half an hour later with a basketful of presents, hand made and hand sewn, obviously putting in effort when she could not afford money.

She accepted a non alcoholic drink and dutifully opened presents that the girls had bought her. Leo and Cole had a little guiltily signed their names on the card. Leo especially felt guilty because Marly had gone to a great deal of effort and made him a number of handmade old-fashioned handkerchiefs hand-sewn with an L in the corner, the type he really liked to use and Piper hated to get him.

Marly spent a few minutes with Melinda in the comer of the parlour, enjoying the presents as much as the toddler and even helping her bash away on the drum that Cole had bought Melinda to Pipers 's disgust. The boys had stopped playing with the train set when Marly came and were doing their duty to entertain Francesca. Mark was enjoying himself listening to Francesca's view on a number of subjects and decided he rather liked this particular lady.

Francesca had a particularly strong views on the law firm Cole had left.

Finally Mark said to Cole "You never did say what the fatal deed was that forced you from that law firm"

"No " said Phoebe " you never did get around to telling me."

"I saw Arlene's tits" Cole said straight faced.

"They should have paid you recompenses for that" said Francesca sipping wine, making Mark smile.

"How?" said Phoebe more interested than suspicious.

Cole told them about Arlene and the dead goat which had the affect of making Mark spit red wine. To Cole's satisfaction. Paige kept glancing from one to the other and wondering why they were getting on.

Marly suddenly stood up. "I don't like Arlene" she announced to the room. I have to go" she said "Arlene was rude to me, just because I asked to speak to h…him," Marly said pointing at Cole "She isn't nice, she isn't good. I have to go" she said "Happy Christmas."

Paige and Phoebe saw Marly out asking her again if she wanted to stay but Marly with a set lip said she had other friends to visit, Wicca ones who did not celebrate Christmas and the her eyes watered "You are so good to me" she said "I wish , I'm honoured. I never thought the Charmed Ones;" and she quickly hugged Paige holding Melinda but left Phoebe standing there.

"What the hell was that about " said Cole as the two witches went back into the room.

"Nothing good I suspect" said Leo "you shouldn't have said tits in front of her Cole" he added severely and then had to intervene when Melinda finally showed an interest in the train set.

Margaret arrived with Victor full of good wishes and concern and expensive presents that she had bought and signed with Victor's name and which she insisted was just what everybody needed.

"What the hell does she think I need a lady shaver and wax kit for" Phoebe demanded from Paige when they escaped from the room after present giving.

"Pregnancy hormones" giggled Paige forgetting her concerns over Whosit. "Why does Piper need a home facial kit and why do I need bright yellow short pyjamas. Yellow is not my colour." She added.

"Same reason Cole needs a electric toothbrush and Leo needs an electronic work organiser." Phoebe giggled back.

"Does Cole use electric toothbrushes" Paige asked curious.

"Hates them," said Phoebe.

Christmas lunch had a certain entertainment value, not only because of the food which to Piper's credit and a little bit of Francesca's, was wonderful but because Francesca managed to vanquish Margaret at every turn. Margaret had decided that if she was going to have to eat with the evil step daughters, she was at least going to be queen of the occasion but on that score Francesca with a smile and a word, defeated her on every turn. Each victory was accompanied by considerable eyed rolling from the family and bewilderment from Victor and a great deal of amusement from Mark. Mark managed to add to the entertainment by addressing Paige as darling on every occasion, although if he did not call her Paige he usually addressed her as pet. Margaret always addressed Victor as Victor Darling usually followed by "get me." Both Piper and Phoebe were grinding their teeth every time they saw Victor jump.

"If she calls daddy darling once more" Phoebe muttered to Piper as she and Piper stacked dished in the kitchen.

"It could be worse " said Piper who was getting bitchy under the strain of being nice to Margaret "She could call Daddy baby."

"Or honey" said Phoebe sweetly her nose in the air.

The only time that Margaret really git a victory was when Francesca left to go the bathroom.

"Francesca pees" whispered Phoebe to Cole.

In Francesca's absence Margaret found her target. "Having a quiet wedding this time" she asked a stunned Phoebe.

"What" said Phoebe.

"Well as its your second wedding together and the um bump. A big one is not really appropriate" Margaret said. "I mean you and Cole have decided to stay together despite everything haven't you."

"We haven't got any plans for wedding" said Phoebe.

While Cole started to say "I don't think its any of your business."

"Oh dear" said Margaret "I thought when Victor said you two were back together, it was permanent, you would be saying it's your baby. Oh dear Victor I'm so sorry. I misunderstood.'

"I didn't" said Piper firing up.

"How about dessert?" said Leo.

Over dessert, both chocolate pudding and traditional English pudding which Cole had shimmered to England to buy, to stop a threatened battle between Piper and Phoebe over only serving chocolate pudding, Francesca managed to complete vanquish Margaret into total silence. Shortly thereafter Margaret and Victor had to leave to visit her family. Victor hugged his daughters and Paige and Margaret gave them air kisses. She and Francesca wished each other Happy Christmas from a distance.

After they left, there was really not much to do but sit around in front of the fire and recover from dinner. Melinda who refused to have a nap was lying asleep on Piper's lap. Phoebe watched the little girl with an expression of longing and almost envy that Cole did not miss.

"Lucky for Margaret Santa is a myth" said Mark "because if she had to rely on only good little girls getting presents, there would not have been much with her name on it."

Cole and Leo and Francesca looked at each other. To Cole's surprise Francesca made no effort to hide that she was magic in front of Mark and all but told Mark outright that Cole was not mortal, which made him narrow his eyes but not say anything.

"Santa isn't a myth?" said Mark catching the glances.

"Tell me Mrs Rinaldi " Cole said to break the silence. Mark's grey eyes danced as he met Paige's glance That Cole was the only one in the family who addressed Francesca as Mrs Rinaldi amused him.

"Tell me" asked Cole who had a little more alcohol than he should have had which made him a little braver than he should have been, "How did you pay for Christmas dinner this year?"

"And what is that supposed to mean" Francesca asked snippily.

"I saw Proctor last week." Cole smirked.

"And the only conversation you could have was to gossip about me " Francesca said in her best schoolmarm voice.

"We talked about..other things" Cole a little grimly.

"I understand "said Francesca whitelighter and no nonsense.

"Whose Proctor?" asked Mark. "or what is Proctor."

"A colleague" Cole answered as Mark rolled his eyes "he told me about Francesca," and smirked as Francesca pursed her lips " and her Christmas presents."

"Cole" said Phoebe warning.

"I've been watching" Cole said ignoring the warning "What was it. The drought breaking in China, the peace treaty in South East Asia or the debt relief in West Africa" and to Cole's surprise and considerable enjoyment he got his second best Christmas present. Francesca flushed with embarrassment.

"Proctor is no friend of mine" Francesca answered tartly and then to get even she asked "Did you find your visit to ah previous haunts… Enlightening."

It was Cole's turn to flush with embarrassment but he tried to brazen it out. "Not a problem" he said "I don't know what you all fussed about." Then he swallowed hard "All right" he said seeing the disbelieving smile on Francesca's face "It frightened the hell out of me. What I felt " Cole glanced at Mark which Francesca ignored "the darkness, the feeling of misery and the temptation. Okay, okay you were right "he said as Francesca smiled with satisfaction" Its not somewhere I should be. The temptation is not as beyond me I thought… I thought it would be the temptation would be to join it .. not exterminate it. Okay you were right." he conceded.

"Thank you Cole " said Francesca answered gratuitously " I've been waiting for my Christmas present all day."

Francesca finally left after midnight, genuinely thanking the family for having her and acknowledging that she had gate crashed the party.

"You're welcome any time" Piper said taking her hand.

"Especially if Margaret is coming," said Leo with a smile doing the same thing.

"My pleasure" replied Francesca her eyes twinkling. She allowed Paige and Phoebe to hug her and shook Mark's hand "it was a pleasure" she said.

Cole looked at her for a second and went to awkwardly take her hand then muttered oh damn it and touched his cheek to hers. Francesca's eyes twinkled again which Mark did not miss.

Then to all of the family's surprise Francesca orbed in front of Mark. He stared at the empty space his grey eyes narrowing.

Phoebe started to yawn almost as soon as Francesca left.

"Bed Miss" said Piper as she had said to her daughter four hours earlier.

"I'm not two" said Phoebe looking to Cole for support.

"Bed Miss" he said picking her up.

"Don't treat me like I'm two " Phoebe muttered at him.

"I wasn't planning on it "he said.

"Good" she said catching her arms around his neck "I don't feel as sleepy."

....................................................


	28. Chapter 28

A Matter of Relativity

Part 3: The impossible takes a little longer

Chapter 28

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

_Part 3 of 4 Parts_

L

The next day Paige and Mark drove off to the Napier valley to see Paige's grandparents.

"Give my love to Aunt Beryl" Cole said nastily to Mark.

"Aunt Beryl?" said Mark.

"You'll find out" Cole told him.

"That was one of the more entertaining Christmas's I've had" Mark said as he and Paige drove out of San Francisco.

"I enjoyed it too" Paige admitted because she had forgotten to worry about Mark the whole day.

"Francesca is a really good person isn't she " Mark commented.

"She a whitelighter" said Paige.

"She doesn't strike me as do by the rules type person" Mark mused.

"No I wouldn't describe Francesca as that " said Paige

"She's not your whitelighter, who is she" he asked curiously

"No " Paige shook her head. "Cole's. Sort of .. since Cole stopped being a demon, she keeps an eye on him. Sort of."

"Sort of" said Mark contemplatively "Something else you're not telling me everything Pet." and Paige swallowed. "Francesca has got Cole's number" said Mark "hasn't she? She can really manage him, can't she?"

"Oh yeah" Paige said "Cole and everybody else."

"Its strange" Mark said still musing "when you hear the pomposity of so called do-gooders ands the people who claim to be good, then" he said "you come across some-one who really is good."

"Some-one who likes her booze, overindulges in Christmas dinner and takes no nonsense from any-one" Paige giggled.

Mark laughed, "I hear you and your sisters joking and bitching about what's his name Caleb."

"and Manuel" said Paige .

"And Manuel" said Mark "yet when you see what a whitelighter is capable of being."

"I know" said Paige "sometimes when I hear Leo fussing and worrying about the Elders and Piper and Phoebe bitching about whitelighters and their rules. Its my heritage and it hurts a bit but then I see what they can do and how good they can be it makes me realise that being a whitelighter is a very, very special calling and to be called is great gift.. It's a gift."

"You're lucky Pet " said Mark.

**..............................................................**

After Christmas Cole and Phoebe spent a few days just being together. She dragged him off to after Christmas sales. As it was Cole's second Christmas and second after-Christmas with Phoebe, he was able to keep his mutterings that a bargain was only a bargain if you really needed it to once an hour. He and Phoebe bickered about how tired she got, and her taste in baby clothes and had some special moments planning a life as parents. 

Phoebe was doubtful about creating a corner nursery for Whosit 

"We can't have Whosit in the bedroom . Whosit'll know when we're having sex, making love" Phoebe said. 

"Knows now" said Cole "what's the difference?" 

Phoebe glared at him "Stays in the room only at first" she agreed "then maybe one of the back store rooms can be converted " 

There were three tiny rooms over the kitchen that had once been servant's rooms, when the Manor was first built and before the Warren descendants had lost most of the family inheritance in the 1929 crash. At the present time the rooms were full of 70 years of family shopping. Piper and Leo regularly opened the doors to start clearing so they could use one as Melinda's room and regularly found a reason that Melinda could still have her corner nursery in their room. Piper remembered Grams deciding the same thing over the years. 

Piper dumped all Melinda's outgrown clothes on Phoebe and Cole's bed and they spent a few pleasurable hours sorting them and deciding on how to raise Whosit. Phoebe said in a not listening to any one voice she was going to breast feed. 

Cole sighed. "Got by without all of you for four months, I suppose I can get by without the boobs for a year." 

"Can't you think of anything but sex" Phoebe muttered. 

"Yes" Cole said "But why should I?" 

"Damned if I know " Phoebe said. 

Because Elisheeva was licking her wounds and the other demons were hidden away planning their next efforts Cole and Phoebe were able to disappear in the middle of San Francisco winter to some favourite beaches. They went to one of their beaches in Fiji to spend a time alone. 

They lay on a white sanded cove in Fiji. Phoebe was wearing a G string because nothing fitted over Whosit and another of Cole's T shirts. Most of his t shirts were rapidly getting stretched beyond any hope of future use for him. As they were alone she had wanted to opt for the nothing look and they had bickered over it. He claimed he only had three months to play with her boobs, he wasn't going to waste it while she got over sunburnt nipples. 

"Can use sunscreen" she said 

"Sunscreen tastes horrible" he said. 

"Manuel could heal it " she said. 

"Manuel can't heal self inflicted wounds" Cole sat up resting his face on his hand "Phoebe have you ever considered there are some risks that just aren't worth taking" he said trying not sound like a Guardian and failing. 

"Once or twice" Phoebe answered, ignoring his tone because sometimes she found it funny and rather endearing when her demon lover turned into a Guardian of the Realm dispensing wisdom. He still had a great deal to learn about how to do it. She lay on her back hiding behind sun glasses "Do you how great the sun feels, how clean, how good after...hell?" she asked. 

"Yes" Cole said quietly "I do, that's why I come to beaches." he said. 

After a short silence Phoebe asked, "What are you going to do now you're not working for that shit house law firm " 

"Finish of the couple of pro bono cases who want me, not the firm " Cole said. "Fix up about Benedict Haslett... that should finally get to court in a couple of weeks." 

"Thank god " Phoebe said, "Grams will be getting very impatient. Then?" 

"Be a guardian" he said "look after Whosit. Live off my.. partner, ex wife, girlfriend whatever. I went to quite a deal of trouble to make sure she kept her job." 

"You have do something" Phoebe said seriously "Marks says…." 

"Phoebe" Cole said sitting up. 

"Cole" she said not moving. 

"You can't stop doing the pro bono stuff. You have to help people who need a good lawyer" Phoebe told him firmly. 

"Yes ma'm " he said "Understand ma'm." He shrugged "Maybe do a bit of stuff on my own " he said "Find enough money to maybe do the pro bono stuff." 

"I'm earning good money "she said " we should manage" 

"I really do love you baby," he said smiling, specially for her. 

He reached over to put his hand under the T shirt and rest it on Whosit,. She put her hands on his. After a little while she said quietly. "I keep thinking about, remembering when your came back after I found out about Belthezor, did you ever dream we'd end up just sort of being together, as a family sort of like this." 

"Yes" he said lying down again. "I dreamt." 

"Oh I wasn't brave enough to do that" she said and for a few seconds they silently shared the long ,long path they had walked together. Phoebe turned to look at him "You are okay. No any problems with us not being us any more, being, family, sort of growing." 

Cole swallowed pulled away from her and just stared. 

"What" she said. 

"Now " he said "Now you ask me. Sometimes you know Phoebe, you leave even me stunned." 

"What " she said "And don't treat me like I'm a moron. I only said….." 

"I know what you said" he answered. "Don't ever change will you?" he smiled. 

"What do you mean?" she said sitting up indignantly. 

He caught her hands and slowly pushed her back, holding them beside her head. "Its going to be for eternity isn't it?" he said "Every time I get to feel safe you're going to pull some trick that means we have to start all over again, change the whole rules. At least I suppose, it won't be boring." 

"I don't pull tricks "Phoebe said indignantly as his mouth was on top of hers. 

"Do too" he said 

"Don't" 

"Do too." 

"Don't, don't, don't " 

"Do. do, do" he said into her lips. 

"Only sometimes" she agreed "I hate being bored." 

He put his mouth on hers. 

"Not bored" she whispered as they came up for air. He let her hands go to push the T shirt up and she caught the back of his head, touching any part of him sho could reached as he moved his mouth on her body. 

**……………………………… **

The next day they were all sitting at breakfast not talking in the way people who were very comfortable with each other were not bothered by silences when the phone rang. It rang nearly 5 times while everyone waited for some-one else to get up. 

"I'll get it" Paige said finally and sniffed when no-one chose to argue. 

"Who ever calls me" said Leo because he was in direct sight of her glare. Because no-one was talking they could all hear Paige saying "Yes Maggie" over and over again, except once when she said no Maggie. 

Paige hung up the phone " That was Maggie " she said.

"Really " said Piper and Phoebe giggled.

"Very funny" said Paige. "She says there is a warlock called Hymie stalking several members so the coven and they don't have strong enough magic to defeat it. Wants to know if we can help." 

"Hymie?" said Piper. "With a name like that it will be grateful to be vanquished. We can go after it later this morning. Okay."

"Oh Cole " Paige added very sweetly.

"Yes" Cole said recognising the tone "What do you think I did to Maggie?"

"Your mother trashed her store last week looking for some special talisman she had." Paige said accusingly.

"Oh " said Cole

"And the insurance company are saying they won't pay up on a technicality." Paige said hands on hips.

Cole gulped "All right I'll fix it" he said.

"Isn't that ambulance chasing " Leo asked dryly.

"That's what unemployed lawyers do" Cole answered just as dryly.

**……....................…….**

Getting Hymie was really a gimme type vanquish. Something the Charmed Ones did every other day, had done since the day they became Charmed Ones. 

They caught the warlock Hymie in the act, recited the spell that vanquished it and it blew up with a satisfactory cloud of black smoke. However before it departed the cloud moved across to where Phoebe was standing and she suddenly found herself caught in it for a second where she became strangely aware of a real silver lining before the cloud dissipated. 

She was also aware of Whosit jumping mightily and Phoebe suddenly felt light headed and very disorientated. 

Piper looked at her and said noticing her paling face" Are you okay? " she asked. 

Phoebe nodded "Yeah just a bit light headed, maybe I should get home." she said. 

Piper and Paige left the witches of the coven to clean up the mess from the vanquish and Piper took her home while Paige want to work. Piper insisted Phoebe lie down even though she swore she was all right. 

Cole was in court cleaning up on one of the cases that was still hanging over from his time at Jackson Carter and Kline. Phoebe tried calling him but his cell was only taking messages. She left a message for him to get home as fast as he could and he shimmered about 40 minutes later, looking worried. 

"What's wrong" he said behind her as she paced their bedroom, her hand protectively across Whosit. 

"God Cole" she said. 

"I'm not god" he said. 

Phoebe glared at him "Am I evil, can you feel evil, can you feel anything, Whosit. Is there any power? This vanquished warlock sort of settles over me and I feel almost overwhelming, Whosit and me we want ..to blink sort of blink, not blink exactly. Cole god what is it" she almost screamed hysterically. 

He dropped his brief case and almost rushed to her to put his hand against Whosit, shaking, even more nervous than Phoebe. He shut this eyes and felt for the auras the clearly define one of their child and Phoebe. 

Phoebe barely contained her anxiety in fact didn't "What is it? Is it all right what's happening" she almost screamed. "Freaking Cole." she whimpered "Freaking badly." 

He opened his eye and gulped "Hell " he said and sat down, almost fell down on the edge of the bed. "Freaking Phoebe " he said offering her no comfort. "Freaking badly." 

"Cole is there evil, did that damned warlock infect me" Phoebe begged almost hysterical. 

"That warlock, what power did it have " Cole said, getting paler by the second, shock and fear all over his face. 

"I'm not evil, Whosit's not evil, " Phoebe screamed " you're not precious, you're not." She swallowed "I'm feeling Whosit's power, like Piper did with Melinda and Mom did with me, Cole" she begged as he seemed to be struggling with words. 

"Hell " he finally said "What power did the warlock have. Think," he added forcefully as Phoebe looked like she was going to scream at him. 

"I don't know" said Phoebe "it blinked and it used athames. And then we got it." 

"What witches powers had it stolen" Cole said. 

"I'm not sure" Phoebe said. 

"What did you know about it when you went after it" Cole demanded not far away from Phoebe's panic. 

"It was a warlock and it was going after a couple of witches in Maggie's coven" Phoebe snapped and then relented "It killed a witch a couple of years ago and took her power to change metal into not metal. That's why Maggie could not get it with an athame. And there was witch it killed about fifty years ago who could, its not exactly orbing, its called transgleaming, materialise and dematerialise and move faster than light. Nor orbing exactly. A really rare power not like they way Prue could transport herself, and the few witches who can do this can't go up there and.." 

"You're babbling " Cole said. 

" I'm not "Phoebe demanded "tell me I can take it" she said hysterically. 

"I think" he said looking hideously pale and worried "Whosit's got a soul core sort of, like me. I think "he said " Whosit can absorb powers, like me." 

"What " she screamed " what , that means oh god Arturo's going to come after Whosit, I won't let it happen, I won't I fight, you better too or I'll" 

"You're babbling" Cole said "I think Whosit's absorbing good powers not evil, or demonic ones" Cole almost whispered. If he did not say it loudly it was not happening. "Blinking isn't evil it just combined with whatever you call it transgleamimg and Whosit picked it up. I think." he added. 

"What " screamed Phoebe "we thought about evil and demonic, never, what in hell, a little bit of magic. I can't have a kid who just gets more powerful, steals powers, good powers...I can't have a kid who.." 

"You're babbling "Cole said "Maybe if you're just goddamned careful when you vanquish warlocks and other evil beings that steal witches, any good being's powers. Shit" he said and fell back on the bed. 

Phoebe sat beside him on the end of the bed. "I never heard of a being that steals good power, absorbs them like evil " she said. "Shit." 

"Neither have I" said Cole "shit." 

"Good powers is sort of good" he said" not like be I mean." 

"I'm going to have this baby that can materialise, that can disappear" Phoebe said "How the hell are we going to know where it is?" 

"Shit I don't know" said Cole sitting up. "You won't be able to… " I don't ,won't" he said, "I don't know if this happened before. Shit I don't know. The only thing I have that's really in my soul is a demon core" he said "shit this never happened before." 

"You're babbling" Phoebe told him. 

"I am not" he started to argue but he was a stopped by Piper suddenly screaming from downstairs. 

"Shit" said Cole and Phoebe. 

Cole ran downstairs and Phoebe waddled down to find Piper running around the kitchen screaming "Melinda. She's gone. Melinda." 

"Where's Melinda?" demanded Cole worried. 

"Where's Melinda?" demanded Phoebe behind him worried. 

"She was here and she's gone," screamed Piper. 

"Piper calm down" said Leo with feigned control. 

"Shut up Leo " screamed Piper and then sighed a sigh of mighty relief as a very surprised Melinda orbed back into view. 

"Shit" said Piper. 

"Shit" said Cole and Phoebe. 

"Oh dear" said Leo. 

"How the hell am I supposed to keep track of a not even two year old who can orb" screamed Piper. 

Cole and Phoebe looked at each other " Shit " they whispered. 

....................................................


	29. Chapter 29

A Matter of Relativity

Part 3: The impossible takes a little longer

Chapter 29

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
William Shakespeare_

_Part 3 of 4 Parts_

Lara and Benedict stood at the Manor door, and neither had an expression that indicated they had a great joy at coming. After nearly six months of delays, further police investigations and disruptions, Benedict's trial was finally proceeding. The police had not quite given up on the idea that Benedict was involved in other killings but as they had not been able to find enough to charge him, the ADA Krantz had finally decided to go head with what he had in the case with a number of witnesses and a clear train of evidence.

When Lara saw Phoebe standing by the edge of the parlour she turned her nose in the air with contempt, barely acknowledged Cole's somewhat stiff good morning and demanded "Does this mean, even if my father is found innocent in this trial, it will all start again?"

"We both know that the only way will find any evidence to prove your father's connection to any other killings is if its manufactured" Cole answered in a cold quiet voice that made Phoebe open her eyes wide. "Phoebe" he asked in the same voice "Can you entertain Lara for a little while why I talk to Benedict alone. Privilege "he added as Lara started to protest.

Phoebe said sure and waved Lara into the parlour but she could not help glancing back at Cole as he stepped aside to let Benedict enter the conservatory. Connected as they were since he had touched their auras, she could feel many of Coles' negative emotions. She was surprised that at the moment what was coming out of him and focused totally on Lara was dislike, sadness and what Phoebe would have described in any-one else but Cole as righteous anger.

Lara sat rigidly on the edge of one of the chairs and then stared rudely at Phoebe "You know that demon Elisheeva you failed to get, trashed Maggies shop" she said.

"Yes" said Phoebe "Cole's helping Maggie fix the insurance problems."

"Maggie's problems would never have happened if you had got the demon" Lara said prissily.

"How did you know we didn't get the demon?" Phoebe asked through her teeth.

"Whitelighter" said Lara "That demon has to go."

"Sh..It's a powerful demon" Phoebe said in a non-committal voice. "To powerful for almost any magic except the Power of Three."

"There are ways" said Lara who knew herself to be a more powerful witch that the traitor to the cause who sat opposite her. "Ways to use its evil against it, ways to render it ..impotent." And she smiled superiorly. "That demon has to be got at any cost" Lara said "and if you can't, won't do it .I will."

"Lara, you simply aren't strong enough" Phoebe said tartly "and you know damned well that there is no demon that has to be got at any cost. You know damned well that vanquishing demons must not be done when the cost is innocents. You were at that meeting and you heard that."

"I was at that meeting" snapped Lara "and I heard you say that. But then you survived being kidnapped by Elisheeva didn't you. Why would it spare a good witch? Are you sure Phoebe Halliwell that's what you are?"

"Are you sure Lara Haslett, that's what you are?" Phoebe asked her voice getting heated.

Lara jumped to her feet and spun at Phoebe "You think because you're a a a a Charmed One" and Lara spat the words "That makes you a more powerful witch than me. You haven't got half the power I have," she said through her teeth. "You, your sisters, your grandmother" she said her voice like an icicle "are just weak and evil." She glared at the bump that was Whosit "You're just whores who use sex to manipulate and bewitch. Look at the fool Cole is making of himself, over a whore who seduces every man who comes into range. What spells do you use to keep him besotted, the ones your grandmother taught you to keep a man besotted, even when he has …obligations to another woman. How can your sister even bear to look at her husband let alone let him back into the house...with you."

"That enough Lara" Phoebe said quietly, to quietly.

"Its not even a start" Lara said deadly "My mother was Tarryn Haslett and she was twice the witch your whore of a gran...that Penny Halliwell was. She knew how to get demons and I… she made sure I know." Lara's eyes lit up and for a second he reminded Phoebe of demons that she had known "I know how to do my duty, how to serve the cause." Lara said softly.

Phoebe swallowed and hoped Cole would be finished with Benedict soon.

She and Lara sat in silent, Phoebe uncomfortably and Lara in smug contemplation for another 15 minutes before Cole with still a cold calm about him, ushered Benedict out. Lara stood up and barely acknowledged Phoebe as she left.

As they approached the door, Marly and Piper came out of the kitchen. Piper had to spend the day at the club and to give Cole and Phoebe some time together she had called Marly in. Marly had been a little reluctant but finally agreed,

Lara saw Marly and wished her a somewhat superior but for Lara warm good morning, although she ignored Piper. "I'll see you later" Lara said to Marly as Benedict wished them a general and not convincing good morning and the Hasletts left.

Marly went to follow Piper up the stairs when Cole leaning on the door called "Marly" and the little witch spun to face him. "Maybe Marly" Cole said quietly in a voice that made Phoebe gasp because she recognised it a the guardian voice, "Lara isn't really the best friend you could have."

Marly shut her eyes swallowed and then flushed red angry red "What do you know about friends? You're not my friends you just, you just want a weak witch to be a servant. You, you think you're so special. Lara is my friend," Marly bit out "Lara is my friend" Marly glanced around at Piper "I can't stay" she said "I can't stay." And she rushed just the hall caught her bag and jacket off the hall table and actually pushed Cole out of the way to get past him.

"What the hell was that about?" said Piper stunned.

Cole sucked his breath and raised his eyebrows "Nothing good" he said glanced at Phoebe.

"Nothing good" said Phoebe meeting his eyes.

Piper was distracted by Melinda rushing into the kitchen and went after her, with Phoebe following.

"We can look after Melinda" Phoebe told Piper "Unless you called Marly because you don't trust me."

"I called Marly because P3 is doing okay and I thought she could use the work." Piper said shaking her head. "Teach me to be concern….." and she stopped looking past Phoebe's head at the ever turned on television. "Roger the Dodger sure gets himself on TV these days." she said "evil bastard."

"He is these days" Phoebe said and as Piper's eyes opened Phoebe told her about Elisheeva stealing his soul.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Piper demanded.

"I forgot" Phoebe answered "Its not like he's an innocent to be rescued."

"Its not like he's going to do much for evil" Piper said watching him stumble and stutter and lose words and make a fool of himself amongst the guests of the show. "As evil goes he looks pretty impotent to me," Piper added and did not notice how pale Phoebe went at the word.

Later that day Phoebe sat on the sofa in the attic staring at the Book of Shadows. She only glanced at the page about swords such as the dragon blade and that Apollyen blade that extracted souls because she knew that page off by heart she had looked at it so many times. She finally found the page she was looking for, the one about the symbiotic relationship between evil beings and mortals whose souls they converted to evil and what Phoebe read about the transference between them left her deeply concerned.

She sighed and called out loudly "Manuel" and waited When nothing happened she impatiently called the name of the new whitelighter and after a third call he finally appeared his mournful monk features not hiding their suspicion.

"Can you find out how the witch Tarryn Haslett died?" Phoebe asked without bothering to be polite because she was still upset with him. "Do you have to ask the Elders permission to find out?" she said sweetly.

"No" he said sadly "I just wondered why you wanted to know."

"I think the way she died might be connected to Elisheeva" Phoebe said not untruthfully.

"Not that I'm aware" answered Manuel.

"Find out for sure," said Phoebe exasperated.

Manuel hesitated and then he told Phoebe because he could never resist a sad tale. " I was not her whitelighter but ..a friend was " Manuel told Phoebe "Tarryn was a witch whose power was to mindmeld and help people focus and reason. Her daughter has the same power I believe. Tarryn was a very..proactive witch. She was not always that way but she a lost a …friend to a demon and she changed." Manuel watched Phoebe smile "All right" he told her "She lost her lover to a demon creature called a Guardian. They are creatures that serve a master who gives them to evil mortals and they share the mortals body and protect it." he added a little pompously.

"I know about those sort of guardians" said Phoebe curtly.

"Tarryn's marriage was not happy" Manuel told Phoebe confidentially "Her husband was a mortal had been married to another witch and I don't believe he ever really got over his first wife. Oh" he said realising.

"I know about Grams and Benedict" Phoebe informed Manuel. "You can't destroy guardians through mind-melding. It took all my sister Prue's powers to do it and Tarryn could not have been as strong as Prue."

"Oh" said Manuel sadly disappointed he was not giving Phoebe news "I believe she found a way, a spell to render the evil mortals impotent and the Guardians became vulnerable because the impotence infected their magic. As I heard it" said Manuel who enjoyed a good gossip, even when it made him sad.

"How did she die?" asked Phoebe.

"Well" said Manuel "she was very proactive and of course the demons targeted her. She was warned" he said "About being proactive but it was only time before a powerful demon..." Manuel tailed off.

"Those evil mortals Tarryn rendered impotent" said Phoebe "they were all evil weren't they? It was a demon that killed her."

"Well of course" said Manuel "what else would it be?" But his voice wavered lightly and Phoebe already knew the answer.

"Hello Manuel" Cole said leaning against the door jamb "I thought I heard voices up here."

"Cole" Manuel said in a different voice. He did not approve of witches mortal partner's any more than Caleb. "I have to go" Manuel said "I have answered your questions?" he said to Phoebe.

"Yes" she answered in a voiced nearly sad as Manuel's.

Cole came over and flung himself on the sofa beside Phoebe only just avoiding the Book of Shadows which shot itself across the floor out of his way while he glared at it to Phoebe's amusement. "Witch's business" he asked.

"Maybe" Phoebe said catching his hand. She took a deep breath "Was Lara Haslett's mother ..removed by a Guardian, the type of Guardian you are?" she added "Don't lie to me "she said seeing Cole's face.

"I wasn't going to" Cole said "As I understand it yes."

"All those murders the police are looking at, to see if Benedict is involved, they were mortals who had guardian demons like the ones Prue destroyed, when I first met you?" Phoebe asked hesitantly.

"As I understand it," Cole said.

"He killed them so Lara would not have to, to protect her from Guardians, like you," Phoebe asked.

"As I understand it " Cole said.

"Will it?" Phoebe asked and then quickly added "don't answer that "

"I wasn't going to" Cole said.

They sat quietly for a while, as Cole held Phoebe's hand gently moving his thumb in a circle in her palm.

"You want to take me and Melinda to the Doll House for a banana split" she asked finally. The Doll House was Phoebe's favourite ice cream parlour in New Orleans.

"Piper gets pissed when I shimmer Melinda" Cole said "Piper gets pissed when I get her ice cream to close to supper."

"I really want a chocolate banana split " Phoebe said "What " she added "Bananas are good for you and cream has calcium."

"Chocolate banana splits have chocolate" he said "All right " he added giving in when the big brown eyes opened.

"I have to pee first" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe" Cole sighed as she almost made it to a run to get past him.

With all the things that had happened with Whosit, many of the irritations of pregnancy had been barely a pinprick to Phoebe so that aching back, cravings, swollen ankles and needing to pee all the time were just background annoyances but once she safely home, they stopped being irritations and became her constant and very intrusive companions.

The peeing at all hours of the night had threatened to become a major argument between her and Cole. He did not complain about being woken up every hour or two as she hauled herself out of bed, there was no way she could slide out without waking him, but he did complain about cold feet when she got back into bed. He told her to wear socks and she said Whosit was like her own heating insulator and she wasn't going to overheat the only cool part of her. In whispers they argued until Phoebe lay back on the pillow giggling "God this is a boring argument "she said.

"I' know" he said "I really was worried there for a while that I would never have another boring argument with you and" he added "I'm not god."

"I have to pee again" she said.

"Put some socks on" Cole told her.

Then there was the chocolate. Phoebe's cravings weren't anything exotic, just chocolate and more chocolate and even more chocolate. Cole watched as Phoebe ate chocolate and more chocolate "You know when you're breast feeding you can't eat that stuff" he said" Shouldn't you break the habit now?"

"I told Whosit you'd turn out to be a damned know it all about pregnant women" Phoebe accused him.

So It was probably just luck that Phoebe saw them but then Phoebe was lucky. Or maybe it was chocolate.

Phoebe had sort of promised Cole she would not use Whosit's powers but sort of promising was something you did when you could not think of a reason to disagree when he had ordered you and she had said okay because well she couldn't think of a reason Cole would accept not to agree. But it didn't count when she craved chocolate, special chocolate, the sort of chocolate that was sold in a shopping centre on the other side of the harbour. Paige was at work, Piper had taken Melinda with her to P3 and Cole was using her car to visit a government department on behalf of Maggie's cousin who was having licensing problem's for their plant nursery. The cousin was not a witch just totally frustrated with the department regulations. And Phoebe craved chocolate.

So it was really just luck that she came out of the transgleaming in a corner opposite the chocolate shop and next to a bar called Murphy's old Irish bar and saw the witch Marly in earnest conversation. The sight of Marly in a bar made Phoebe's eyes pop open but when she saw who Marly was talking to her jaw dropped and she had to clutch at a nearby bench to avoid falling.

Because smiling at the little witch Marly from behind her blond peek a boo hairstyle was Phoebe's demonic not mother in law, Elisabeth Turner. All thoughts of chocolate were driven from Phoebe's mind as she stepped back out of sight and watched. Phoebe could not hear anything but she was very certain she lip read Marly saying the name Arlene and then watched Elisabeth reach over and take the witch's hands and Marly commenced the stuttering grateful thank you sequence that usually sent Paige and Piper and Phoebe crazy.

All thoughts of chocolate forgotten, almost in a trance Phoebe and Whosit transgleamed home and she immediately went into the attic to open the Book of Shadows. She did not have to really read the entry she knew it off by heart, she had read it so many times since she had returned from the underworld

The page was about swords that extracted souls. Blades such as the dragon blade and that Apollyen blade that was now in the hand of the demon Elisheeva.

A demon who held one of those blades could use it to extract evil souls, souls gone bad, beings gone bad. The demon could take the essence and merge it with their own magic so the evil of the lost soul added to the demon's strength. The demon even got to keep the mortal as a zombie slave, vanquish fodder. But the sword only really only gave the demon all its great powers if the demon could induce an evil witch to fall on the sword and extract her soul to release the evil. And the witch had to be in the underworld and willing. Elisheeva, as soon as she acquired the Apollyen blade desperately needed the soul of a witch who had turned to evil.

Phoebe smiled grimly to herself. Elisheeva certainly was the demon who wanted more. She wondered again, how Elisheeva had been going to induce her to fall on the Apollyon blade after Whosit was born. It would have taken more than a blue eyed smile under the peekaboo hairstyle. Phoebe had no doubts Elisheeva thought she knew a way.

She had not told Cole about the sword and Elisheeva's plans for her. He knew on one level how evil his mother was, but knowing in your soul and being presented with the evidence of it was to different things.

She smiled wistfully "You know what Francesca told Daddy" she explained to Whosit. "There's a bond and responsibility between child and parent that was nothing to do with good and evil. We know don't we Whosit that it is just as wrong for Daddy to hurt your bitch of a grandma as for him to hurt you. And he won't hurt you so…"

As Phoebe read the Book of Shadows entry for the Apollyon sword she swallowed a little convulsively as once again she saw the vision of Mark dying in the Underworld. Phoebe would love to have handed over the choices to her sisters, talk to them all about the evil she saw around them. But this was not an us against evil. Phoebe knew only to well some of the choices you made when you were in love were not the wisest choices or even good ones.

Phoebe who had lied to her sisters, visited the Underworld and turned evil for her love decided she was not going to let a sister she loved make those choices. Paige was not getting the chance to risk an innocent to protect Mark.

Piper would be caught between Paige's fear for Mark, Cole's very strong advice not to dismiss again Paige's feeling for evil, and her belief in the sister she had known from birth.

Phoebe could have asked Leo for advice but Leo was not her whitelighter any more, just her brother-in-law and she had made him make enough choices between which member of his family he could help.

She could ask Francesca but Francesca, was Cole's whitelighter and she may well feel Phoebe's premonition was destiny and witch's business. Francesca's place in the plan was to guide the Guardians. She was generous with her time and advice but her business was not witch's business.

Cole, Phoebe was very certain was steeling himself to intervene but his business was Guardian's business. And her business was witch's business, the real witch's business to protect, to defend the innocents and as long as she could do that then Cole, could deal with consequences of evil and the Great Plan. Phoebe did not envy him his business.

It was one time that Phoebe really wished she had a whitelighter she could talk to, but the thought of asking Manuel and trying to explain around Cole. She shook her head. No Manuel was not the person with whom she could discuss the evil she was very certain was surrounding them all.

"Dammit " she said aloud as she realised that she really needed a whitelighter who could guide her through the complications of her life, as lover, sister, witch and mother " Dammit" she told "Whitelighters are never there when you need them."

"We have to protect the innocents Whosit " Phoebe said and she stared at the images of the Book of Shadows "But who's the innocent, Whosit " Phoebe asked "Is it Paige or Marly or Mark or even Roger or Arlene? Is it Benedict or Lara? Whose choosing their path and who's being forced to do something they don't want to. Its all relative isn't it precious."

She gulped and touched her belly "Looks like precious" she said to Whosit "its up to you and me to find out."


	30. Chapter 30

A Matter of Relativity

Part 4: All truth is relative

Chapter 30

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
William Shakespeare_

_Part 4 of 4 Parts_

Phoebe stood at the door of the apartment. She pressed on the bell and when there was no answer, she leant on it. Finally she heard footsteps on the other side and the door was pulled open. Arlene half leant on the edge of the door looking down her nose and over her boobs at Phoebe. She was dressed in a very tight boob tube and jeans.

"What do you want?" she asked in a dull voice.

"Just came to see if you were all right" Phoebe started to say.

"Bitch" said Arlene in a peculiar flat voice.

Phoebe opened her eyes wide and stared in the dull soulless eyes of a minion of evil.

"Arlene" she started to say.

"Bitch " said Arlene again "you and that that what his name that bastard I used to work for, you got me fired."

"What "said Phoebe softly.

"That Kline" Arlene said passionless "said it was because I wasn't any good at what I did. But it was really because he was jealous of your..CCCC…him what's his name, your boyfriend and me" she said struggling for words. "That Kline, he got three of the office supervisors to say I made mistakes but it was because, what did he say, I was a cold, frigid. I wasn't frigid, I was bored. It was just an excuse. Kline, he was jealous of that what's his name you screw" she whispered impotently. "Its not as if Kline was anything great at it."

'I'm sorry Arlene" Phoebe said knowing she watching another lost and impotent soul like Roger, that Lara and perhaps Marly had sold her to Elisheeva. Phoebe put her hand out to quite deliberately touch Arlene and steeled herself for the response.

"Don't touch me" Arlene said in what should have been a snap but was came out as a dead voice.

Phoebe held onto Arlene long enough, long enough to be flung into the premonition she didn't need to see. Or this time see the vision of previous events.

Arlene was on her knees in the dark underworld caverns, with Elisabeth smiling laughing, teasing, coaxing Arlene to crawl to the Apollyen blade.

"What do you want?" Elisabeth asked her "What can I give you? What's it worth to you?"

Arlene swallowing and gasping "I want to be wanted" she said "Make them want me, make them care about me."

"Come to me," said Elisheeva "I want you."

And then Phoebe almost had to smile as Arlene trance-like dragged herself up to the demon and Elisabeth was pulled down those great pendulous jutting breasts. The demon's expression was one of distain, horror and sheer disbelief.

"Come to me" whispered Elisabeth hoarsely pulling away and Arlene with a little whimper flung herself at Elisabeth and on to the Apollyen blade.

Phoebe was brought back to the present by Arlene hissing in a cold satanic voice of a demon "Let go of me."

Phoebe felt the connection of the demon who now controlled Arlene and frightened of the deadness and evil that assaulted her, she tried to let go when Arlene held on. Suddenly Arlene's eyes half lit for a second.

"Help me witch," Arlene whimpered.

Phoebe caught the fear and agony of a lost soul and then it was gone. And all she was looking at were the dead soulless eyes of a minion of evil.

"Bitch " said Arlene and pulled free, slamming the door in Phoebe's face.

Phoebe gritted he teeth and touching Whosit said "Get me home, precious." And they transgleamed away.

That afternoon Phoebe was in the kitchen boiling water for herbal tea and carefully watching Melinda. The constant battles to stop Melinda orbing were straining Leo and Pipe's marriage and every-one else's relationship. Cole was the only one powerful enough to stop her actually orbing but it was an unfair battle because Melinda didn't care what she telekineticed at him and he had to be careful not to hurt her.

"It's because she couldn't kill me when she was in your womb" he said bitterly to Piper after Melinda hurled a cut glass vase at him when he flicked his fingers. Acid blood dripped out of his forehead before it healed.

"Look what you're doing to the floor" said Piper.

Cole flicked his fingers to fix the smoking hole in the wooden boards.

"The varnish is the wrong colour," said Leo.

Cole ground his teeth.

Piper had been having to spend long afternoons at P3 because the club was in the middle of one of its regular reinventing itself periods which kept it in business and the Halliwell family from bankruptcy. Leo had gone with her somewhat reluctantly leaving Melinda with Phoebe because they had to make some choices with the carpenters and Piper really needed his advice. Cole was in court for the last of the pro bono cases, other than Benedict Haslett, he had outstanding from his time at Jackman, Carter and Kline.

Phoebe faithfully promised she would not take her eyes off Melinda So between worrying about innocents and watching Melinda it took three shouts from the front door for her to answer. "Come on in."

"Why don't you lock the door when you're alone?" Mark asked coming into the kitchen.

"Demons and warlocks keep breaking it down," Phoebe said." Anyway I'm a witch.. what are you doing here?"

Mark shook his head smiling. "Paige went to take a client to a job interview. I said I'd meet her back here. You know I keep thinking I can cope with everything Paige is throwing at me and then one of you says something like that I ... "

"Doesn't get any better "Phoebe said "we have a friend who's a cop and has known we're witches for 6 years and still freaks when 'things' happen." she laughed.

"Sounds like a sensible guy," answered Mark.

"Want coffee "Phoebe asked. "I have to drink herbal tea. Cole bitches if I drink coffee."

"Do you and Cole really bicker as much as you say?" Mark asked amused.

"Yes " said Phoebe "we .. we don't pretend about things. Know the best and worst." she grinned "Besides its fun."

"Not worried you might bicker yourself out of a relationship?" Mark asked.

"No" said Phoebe "it isn't going to happen. We exist as part of each other. We stick it no matter what."

Mark looked at her and started to say something, then stopped.

Phoebe saw it "You get that way" she said "by walking through a fire to be with each, by going through such pain and such happiness both of which hurt to much, by pulling everything apart and finding out at the end of it all, all there is, all that matters is being together" she smiled "it may look like a very safe place to be" she said "but I wouldn't recommend the process."

"Can't exist without each other." Mark said. Almost hurt.

"Can't exist without the fact of loving each other" Phoebe said. "Cole's may have to have to exist at some level without me, and I may have to exist on ..another level but I'm working on it." she smiled. "He doesn't do very good without me." Mark looked at her.

"Cole's immortal, more or less" Phoebe answered "You do understand. At Christmas. Francesca...what she meant."

"I got that " Mark said and then summoned his courage. "Paige won't talk to me about magic much..but I wanted to ask" he started to say.

Phoebe braced herself.

"She's frightened about something for me and she won't tell me" Mark said.

Phoebe met his eyes " Mark I ..if Paige can't, then I… "

"I'm not asking you as Paige's sister " Mark said "I'm asking you as my friend."

Phoebe swallowed" It's the whitelighter thing " she said making a decision.

"I'm starting to hate that word " Mark said. "It seems everything that is a problem between Paige and me is about that word."

"Oh" said Phoebe.

"Phoebe please" Mark begged, "If I can't understand, get around this I'm going to lose her. I feel her pulling away. She means a great deal to me" Mark said with a self derisive grin.

"I know Mark" Phoebe said thinking hard and wondering how much of a betrayal Paige would feel that her telling Mark would be.

"Phoebe if this is not about Paige but about me," Mark said determinedly. "I have some rights to make my own choices. I'm not a child to be protected for my own good."

Phoebe nodded knowing Paige would not see that. "What frightens her" Phoebe said " is your friend Sam."

Mark stared at her " Sam! What's he got to do with this."

"Sam's Paige's birthfather" Phoebe explained "he's also your whitelighter."

"I'm just an ordinary mortal, person, " Mark said " I'm not magic."

"I guess you're not so ordinary, " Phoebe said "but whitelighters don't just look after witches, they look after future whitelighters." she explained carefully.

"I see" said Mark. He was silent for a few seconds and then he asked "Isn't one of the main qualifications to being a whitelighter is that you're dead?"

Phoebe nodded "That's what frightens Paige."

"How did Leo get to be a whitelighter?" Mark asked.

"He was killed when he was really only about 18 or 19" Phoebe explained "In world war 2"

"I see" said Mark" and it's a short life before…"

"Often people who sacrifice themselves for a good cause become whitelighters." said Phoebe.

"A short life " Mark repeated quietly.

"I don't know a lot " said Phoebe "but I understand for many who are called it is. Or a hard life, a life of great endurance, a long very good one. "

"Do I get a choice? " Mark asked with grim humour.

Phoebe smiled.

"The whitelighters you have, seem to be by the rules types, good hearts but lacking…I don't know, imagination, just from what I hear." Mark said.

Phoebe smiled wryly.

"I never thought of myself as a by the book, do it by the rules sort of guy," he added.

"Maybe they're looking for a new breed" Phoebe said trying to keep it light and failing.

Mark was quiet then he said, "It's a bit of a shock to find there's a hereafter mapped out for you.," he said "even if you believe in that sort of thing, its not exactly a solid concept."

"I've seen some hereafter" Phoebe said gently ;"Its just another plain, another realm, another part of life or death. Only " she took a deep breath "Only it sometimes means we have to separate ourselves from those we care about. At one level anyway," Phoebe told him, thinking of Pattie, thinking of Cole, thinking of her if she could not find a way to stay with Cole.

"I see" said Mark "What's the rest of it?" he asked Phoebe calmly.

"What rest of it?" Phoebe said innocently.

"Stop sounding like Paige," Mark answered severely. "The bit you're not telling me."

Phoebe looked away shaking her head then she met Mark's eyes as he regarded her with a 'don't mess with me' expression.

"My power is premonition" Phoebe said nervously "I had a premonition of you, a couple of months ago. Getting killed by the demon, Elisheeva, in hell."

"Elisheeva?" Mark asked.

"Demon we've been chasing, the one who kidnapped me" Phoebe answered "Okay Cole's demon mamma, evil bitch. Look things changed because I ..they rescued me. Maybe it was a warning for me to escape." Mark pursed his lips. "Sometimes my premonitions are a warnings to change, sometimes they are a..

"Warning" said Mark.

"Sometimes" said Phoebe.

"

"Cole's mother" said Mark after a while "any idea when?"

Phoebe glanced at him bleakly. "I'm guessing around about now" she said "but I get premonitions to change something" she said "They don't always happen that way."

"Do they ever happen that way?" Mark asked

"Yes" said Phoebe.

"Soooo " said Mark "I end up in hell"

"Well if that premonition wasn't changed by me being rescued from Elisheeva" Phoebe said.

"I see" said Mark contemplatively "Okay this is going to sound stupid but I guess now is a good time to risk a stupid question."

"I do pretty good on stupid questions," Phoebe said smiling a little as Mark laughed.

"How do you tell when there's a demon following you?" he asked.

"Can't really." said Phoebe "They can look pretty mortal at times. Cole didn't look at all demonic. Looked like he does now, hair was shorter. Looked pretty damn good " she said, "Why?"

"I don't know" Mark answered "I just… since Christmas, a couple of times I've sort looked up and seen, I thought, just glanced, a sort of cloud, a dark shadow. I thought, you know, it was all this talk of magic that was making me..making my imagination overactive but if and I say if what you are telling me is true.."

Phoebe gulped "A dark shadowy thingy, " she said in a soft dull whisper.

"That 's not how I'd describe it but I get the picture" he laughed and Phoebe looked at his grey eyes, plain intelligent face and balding sandy hair and had some idea why Paige thought he was so special.

"A demon?" Mark asked.

"No" said Phoebe "a…an angel."

Mark looked at her " And the truth please" he said.

"Its Death, Mark" she said. "the angel of Death."

He was silent for a little while "I knew that " he said quietly. Then he grinned with an odd understanding expression. "Do you mind if I have another coffee?" he said "with something a bit stronger than caffeine in it "

"I'll get it" offered Phoebe not quite knowing what else to say to him.

He sighed "Francesca " he said "I don't suppose you would describe her as a by the rules, by the book person, not your average whitelighter."

"No" said Phoebe "that's not how I would describe her."

"She's very good isn't she " Mark asked. "I got the impression of some-one who really cares, who did good, helped innoc.. those who needed help. Really gives."

Phoebe thinking of her tough hard caring for Cole, her humour, the way she managed to help Leo. " She's very good " Phoebe agreed,"

"She is a whitelighter" Mark asked. " A real one, not.."

"Yeah sort of but not your average one " Phoebe answered "I think she may have had a very hard and difficult journey to be what she is. Just a few things she has said."

"I don't do average very well " Mark said and lapsed in silence as Phoebe reached out to put her hand on his wondering how much she had betrayed Paige by telling him what he wanted know. "I guess it helps to know whitelighters can be ..special." he said.

"I think they all are" Phoebe said "Its just that some, most…."

"Are by the rules types" Mark said "and occasionally one isn't."

Phoebe nodded "I think" she said.

Mark looked at the bump that was Whosit "I guess we are in a life or death situation." he said grimly.

Mark was sipping coffee, highly laced with whisky, when Paige came back. He stood up and with a smile on his face and almost no hint of what he had heard, and walked over to Paige. Smiling at her in a way that Phoebe understood how special he made her sister feel, teasing her, laughing as he followed he up to her bedroom to talk to her while she showered and got dressed for another of their regular not dates.

Phoebe spent the next day writing her column and searching every spell, every account of witch lore and writing she could find in the Book of Shadows, and in Grams and earlier Halliwell witches collection of books about magic. She searched for any information she could find for symbiotic relationships between demons and evil souls and the value of souls to demons, as well as information about the artefacts that extracted and contained souls. And in all of them the solution to saving those innocents lost through their own failings and weakness rather than the evil nature of their soul was the one as old as the battle between good and evil.

That afternoon Phoebe sat in the conservatory staring at the Book of Shadows page on soul catching blades. She no longer had to read the words because they were imprinted in her brain and the awful of feeling inescapable destiny caught hold of her.

Piper was so frantic about Melinda's latest power boost and chasing magic ways to protect her daughter from the consequences of her orbing, she was not really paying attention to what Phoebe was doing to Phoebe's great relief. Phoebe heard Mark and Paige come in and Paige giggling, laughing happy.

Paige started to run up the stairs.

"Hurry up " Mark called and Phoebe watched as Paige leaned over the banister and Mark reached up for a long drawn out kiss.

"You're going to be so surprised when you see what I'm wearing tonight " Paige told Mark archly. "You just wait for me "

"I'll wait for ever" he said. When Paige ran upstairs Mark looked around and noticed Phoebe sitting in the conservatory watching them. He smiled a little uncomfortably and walked into the conservatory.

"Mark" Phoebe smiled " How are you?"

"Not dead yet" he said wryly.

She smiled a little uncomfortably as Mark sat on one of the chairs.

"That shadow seems to be following wherever I go," he said.

Phoebe swallowed.

"Why don't you tell me not to worry, its all a bad joke, anything to not believe what that shadow is? " Mark asked.

"If you can see it you're getting a warning, a choice," Phoebe said "perhaps you're lucky."

"Not quite my description." He said. "Is there some magic to make it go away?"

"Making it go away isn't the answer" Phoebe explained uncomfortably "I tried to stop it happening to some-one I thought I had some feelings for once" Phoebe said. " I nearly screwed the universe up. And my sister Prue tried to stop Death once and found.. stopping Death is not the answer" she said awkward. "Death the angel, told Prue, it ...he was not evil, just inevitable."

"Pity" said Mark dryly.

He was silent for a while "I love Paige " he said "Did you know that?"

"Sort of figured it" Phoebe smiled.

"I never thought it could happen to me," Mark said "and then just one day 9 months ago. You never know when its going to hit you " he said. "Never know where its going to lead."

"Sure don't " Phoebe answered thinking of a night not all that many years ago and a tall dark and drop dead gorgeous demon stepping up to her saying. "Ladies my name is Cole Turner."

"Certainly never think that it will end with you being fireballed by a demon…in hell" Mark shook his head. "Although, you know I've felt for a long while, this strange feeling I wasn't meant for happy ever after" Mark said "even before I met Paige, maybe that's why I was never really looking for love."

"So it jumped out and bit you "Phoebe said " I know that feeling too. Deciding it isn't for you and..."

Mark grinned, his plain face lit up and almost attractive "That's why I haven't asked for more you know. I love her Phoebe. I love her and I have, its been a magical time for me but I don't want her to love me Phoebe. Don't want her to want me as her one true love. Don't want to .."

Phoebe swallowed " I think " and she stopped.

"What" he said.

"I think you underestimate your appeal" she said." She was ready to damn me to protect you."

"Oh" he said and for a second his eyes lit up and then he sobered. "That's probably not good. Piper married her whitelighter didn't she?" he said almost hopefully.

"Elders weren't to thrilled" Phoebe said and then added guiltily "and now because Leo tried to…help me. I think they must be busy rewriting the rules now so it doesn't happen again."

Mark shook "I never was a by the rules sort of guy. Do you think they know that?."

"Maybe they think you will have a conversion." Phoebe smiled thinking how ridiculous this conversation was, unless you happen to believe in the existence of magic and the eternal battle of good and evil.

"I'm thinking if that happens it had better be soon." Mark said.

"Yes " said Phoebe.

They looked up as they heard voices in the hall and saw Piper and Marly. Piper quite irritably told Marly "Its fine if you can't do it Marly " but she put her hands on her hips and gave every indication that it wasn't fine. "Just don't say yes and then tell me no at the last minute."

Marly looked at her eyes brimming with tears and then suddenly her head came up " I don't like this house " she said " there is evil in this house " and she glared in Phoebe's direction "and fornication " she said glaring at Mark. "This house harbours evil." she said "you all think you're so powerful. You have no idea of power. You want me not to be powerful " she said "it make you feel strong just because you think I'm weak. I cared about you and you betrayed me " she declared vehemently.

"Marly" Piper started to say.

Marly ran to the door and pulled it open and froze struck by the blinding pain "Oh god " she said "oh god , I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I know what I have do. Make it stop. I'm so sorry. Piper I didn't mean it .I'll be there tomorrow I promise " she said all good little girl " I will. I promise." And she pulled the door open and ran.

Piper stared at her and then went back to Phoebe "We should go after her" she said

"No " said Phoebe sadly " I think, she'll be back."

"Phoebe " said Piper "I think that we should .."

"I know we shouldn't " Phoebe said in such a tight voice that Mark and Piper stared at her "She's just still working out about all that powers she had. She needs some time to think about it " said Phoebe the psychology major and Phoebe the witch who was terribly relieved that Marly was still angry and bore none of the signs of soullessness and impotency that Lara's victims and Elisheeva's seemed to have.

Piper glared half incline to argue and then got distracted as Melinda yelled.

"No you're right "'Phoebe the lover of a Guardian who knew she had to protect innocents. She turned to follow Marly into the street and saw her fumbling for car keys;

"You're evil" Marly told Phoebe.

"Marly" Phoebe said "I saw you with the demon."

Marly froze "What demon?" she asked slyly.

"You know what demon" Phoebe said. 'You can't defeat it. Lara can't defeat it. It will… Marly keep away from Lara and Elisabeth. No matter what they offer you,"

Marly stared at her

"You're good Marly" Phoebe said, "You're stronger than they are."

"You're evil," said Marly in the self righteous voice that mimicked Lara Haslett.

"Marly" Phoebe said "My sisters and …, we care about you. Keep away from the witch and Elisabeth. She, they can't give you what you want."

"Bitch" said Marly as Phoebe stared at her in shock.

"Do you know what the matter is with Marly " Mark asked quietly standing at the front door as Phoebe came back up the steps.

"I'm terribly afraid I do" said Phoebe and he shrugged as he heard Paige come down stairs.

"Promise me something " Mark said to her before turning around. "Don't, it isn't your business. What I said should just be between me and Paige. Don't talk to her."

Phoebe nodded. "Yes" she said.

Mark turned away from her "You look beautiful" he breathed as Paige came downstairs.


	31. Chapter 31

A Matter of Relativity

Part 4: All truth is relative

Chapter 31

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

_Part 4 of 4 Parts_

That night Phoebe came out of the bathroom and slide in beside Cole. She leant against him and sighed as she kissed him and crawled across him. Then she had to wriggle around a little more because much as they promised each other Whosit would never come between, there was no denying Whosit was there, between them.

"This is getting bloody awkward" Phoebe giggled trying to find an interesting position which was not quite impossible.. if you could levitate. Then she and Cole started to laugh so much for a while they were in danger of not quite making it even with the levitation.

"You look like an ancient fertility symbol" Cole said laughing as he caught Phoebe and pulled her down on him, and she forgot about innocents and demon mothers and Mark for a little while before they both slipped into a comfortable sated sleep but a few hours later Phoebe awoke and lay there thinking, turning everything over.

Lost in thought it took her a little while to realise that Cole was awake resting his chin on one hand and watching her contemplatively. "Are you ever going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked when she finally noticed him.

"Nothing's wrong" she started to say.

"Phoebe" he said and his voice was not happy.

"Witchy stuff " she said. "And some sister stuff. Why are you worried?"

"Phoebe" Cole said.

"I told Mark about the premonition, the one I had about him" Phoebe said.

"How did he take it?" Cole asked in a quiet almost fatalistic voice.

"Pretty good. Bloody damned good" said Phoebe. Then she bit her lip "He can see the angel of Death Cole" she said.

"Then I guess that settles it." Cole said almost distantly "I'm sorry, I really am. I like Mark" he said. Phoebe was silent "Phoebe you're not going to do something really stupid like try and stop it are you?" he took a deep breath "remember Miles" he said.

"Yes" she said "I remember Miles. And what trying to change some-one's destiny nearly caused. Its' just" she said moving close enough to him to feel his body against hers. "I feel I've I betrayed Paige. Mark does not want me to tell her he knows or about the angel. Wants the time with her to be special."

"Well when you get caught up in other people's secrets, you always end up betraying some-one" said the guardian who was once known as the demon Belthezor, the great betrayer. "I guess at this point its his choice" Cole said. "He is lucky in a way, he knows, he gets a choice."

"Bloody guardian": Phoebe swore at him because she was worried.

"Stop swearing at me when you already knew the answer" Cole muttered

"Bloody guardian" Phoebe said louder.

"What's the witchy stuff you're not telling me" Cole sighed but as Phoebe glanced at him she could she see he was smiling.

She took a deep breath "I think Lara Haslett is doing something pretty bad" Phoebe told him as she lay back on the pillow. She stole a glance at him "Do you know it? "

Cole was quiet for a while "I know something "he said "I feel something."

"Aren't you going to do anything about it?" Phoebe asked hoping.

"Not yet," Cole said then sucked on his lip, "Its not my ..business yet."

"I think innocents, like that bitch Arlene and even the bastard Roger may be hurt by her." Phoebe said. "even Marly. Why won't you stop her?" she demanded.

"Because" he said "its not my call…yet. I don't fight the battle Phoebe. I… arbitrate the actions."

"Not even to protect the innocents" Phoebe asked almost feeling he had let her down.

"Its not my calling to protect the innocents,…yet. "Cole answered quietly.

"Are you telling me it's mine?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not telling you anything," Cole said.

"I don't think it can be done without pissing off some…ogre or guardian" she said with a shake in her voice. "You think I should piss off an ogre?" she asked primly.

"Its not my business, do what you think necessary" Cole told her. When she gasped he said almost sadly "I mean it. I heard Paige say once that you and Piper and she know more things about 'higher magic' than you should. I shouldn't know what you're doing Phoebe." he said pleading she would understand "Guardians don't interest themselves in witches business until it becomes their business." 

"When does it become your business?" Phoebe demanded.

Cole reached over to take her hand " If Lara keeps going the way she is it may be but, Phoebe. If I interfere now I'm not arbitrating.. I'm fighting. Each time you go to battle there's a time when it looks like it won't work but you know that's why you have magic to make it work. I think you have what you need to protect the innocents," he said,. "My role is to keep the balance Phoebe, not make sure good wins. I hear these damn things in my head. I hate it " he said " And I know this is not my business. Yet."

"What about when evil wins?" Phoebe demanded passionately but she did not pull her hand away. "When good people like Mark are lost and innocents who struggle to find there way are lost? Innocents like Marly or even shits like Roger. You just let them get lost?"

Col sucked his lip and said "You remember last year when I decided to follow this calling, when we talked about what it meant, about why no-one would be to thrilled about us being together because ..things might clash. Phoebe it has to play out," he said. "Even when it looks likes evil wins. Ever wonder why Arturo did not come after you when you and your sisters were not doing….so well after I came back from the wasteland or even when I … the Source dragged you down to the Underworld."

She caught her breath.

"It had to play out, Phoebe" Cole said, his voice far away, in a world she did not share. "In the end I guess it played out the way it was supposed. Destiny and all that."

"And if it hadn't gone that way? And what about the ones who were lost on the way " Phoebe said. "The innocent, you, the Source killed, the one from AA, or even remember Jenna," Phoebe said getting angry and then as she heard him take a sharp deep breath she softened. "I know the answer to that" she said.

"Do you?" he said tightly keeping hold of her hand.

"Francesca told me " she said.

"Francesca ought to learn to mind her own damn business" said Cole without heat.

"Evil has to win sometimes" she said" to keep the balance. Individual destiny and all that."

"Yeah" he said.

I'Il have to try one more time with Lara " Phoebe said.

"That's good" Cole said not letting go her hand.

"You won't come with me to tell her? "Phoebe said.

"Yeah I can come with you if you want. But if she won't listen to you why will she listen to… me? " Cole asked.

"Maybe she'll listen to a guardian" Phoebe said hoping "Maybe if she knew what could happen."

"Phoebe " he said "I'm not the boogy man to frighten naughty witches into behaving themselves. She knows about guardians. She sent her father to murder some lost souls to avoid their .. our wrath. If she listens to good advice, its the advice she should be listening to, not who the advice is coming from."

"If she was frightened enough she might listen" Phoebe said knowing already she wasn't going to move him.

Cole sighed "Once with Francesca, before I knew what she really was, I ah demanded she get one of the Powers that be to repeat what she told me. She got all huffy but materialised herself into the power and light being and then looked down her nose at me and said 'do I need to repeat myself.' "

Phoebe smiled.

"I learnt " he smiled " the advice was good whether it came from a whitelighter ,from a great power or just a friend. Lara Haslett knows what happened to her mother, she used her father to try and avoid" and he smiled "ogres. If she won't listen to good advice from a witch or even a mere mortal, she isn't going to listen because when she's frightened of an ....ogre. If she won't listen, she won't listen." said the guardian.

"God Cole I hate you when you're a smart arse guardian ," Phoebe said as she snuggled as close to him as Whosit would let her.

'I'm not god," he said.

"Shut up Cole " Phoebe muttered.

The next day, outside Lara Haslet's house Phoebe eased herself back into her car and pondered on the practicality of sports cars. Cole was thinking something similar as he inwardly muttered that the seat of Phoebe's small car never went back quit far enough for his long legs. Phoebe was not able to actually drive it these days given that she could barely reach around Whosit to find the steering wheel and all she could do was touch the brake with her toe.

"That was a waste of time" Phoebe sighed.

"Only that it didn't convince Lara " Cole sighed "In some way it may have been..useful."

"Stop sounding like an arse…" Phoebe said.

"arsehole guardian " he asked.

"Shut up Cole" she said "aren't you going to ask me what's next."

"No" he said "Its not.."

"Your business?" Phoebe asked

Cole smiled and they were both quiet for a while, knowing the long distance between their callings.

"Its a bitch isn't it" Phoebe asked finally.

"Yeah" said Cole.

"Its just another game "she said "I ain't gonna let you go, even if we can't share everything, its only some things". she touched Whosit "we got a lot going for us."

"Yeah" he said " the sex isn't bad either. Just so you know" he added, "I made up my mind waiting for mamma and you to come from the underworld. No matter what you say or do I'm not going anywhere and I'm not going to let you run. Any more. You can damn well stay and fight it out."

"You really are brave aren't you" she said reaching over to kiss him when she saw the smile she loved, the one that was specially for her form on his lips.. "Want to go to Ozzie's ice cream parlour and buy me a double chocolate spider with three scoops of ice-cream."

"No" he said.

"Cole" she hissed.

"Phoebe" he moaned.

'I'm not going to let Lara screw those innocents" Phoebe said.

"Don't tell me," he said " But I think that is good."

"I won't "she said.

"Good" he said putting the car in gear and hoping there would be no parking spaces near Ozzie's and Phoebe would believe he had forgotten how to shimmer.

…………………………

"Piper" Phoebe said trying to catch hers sister in between a panic about Melinda deciding to orb off during a visit to a mall and Piper's regular afternoon session at P3. Piper not only had to endure the panic of losing Melinda but had to try and explain how her not quite 2 year old daughter was found by a security guard wandering alone at the other end of the Mall.

Piper had finally worked out a potion to bind Melinda's power giving into the panic and embarrassment and Leo's insistence that they could not go on like this after nights of not sleeping and fear. Unfortunately one very powerful and determined little not two year old witch, may not have understood her power but she understood No, and No included not letting her powers be bound.

The night after binding Melinda's powers Piper had happily slept knowing her daughter was safely in her cot until she had been woken four hours later by Melinda appearing and disappearing at the end of the bed.

So Piper and Leo were not overly interested when Phoebe said quite determinedly that she did not think that Marly should be looking after Melinda any more.

"Of course she can't " said Piper half a step off losing it "do you think I can leave Melinda with any-one who has such a small amount of magic, who could not possibly control Melinda make her stay."

Phoebe pursed her lips because Piper's idea of making Melinda stay was bribing her with any thing she wanted. So much for all books on good parenting practices, she thought "Aren't you glad I don't read them Whosit" she said out loud.

"Don't you think you ought to just teach her to control the power?" Paige asked.

"She's two" said Piper "she has no idea what she wants or how to control anything. She's barely potty trained."

"Well I always could orb " Paige started to say.

"You needed a fear reaction " Leo said testily because he was tired and worried "and the only real evidence we have that you could orb is that you could do it after puberty."

"Don't you dare bring up my parents," Paige snapped.

"This isn't about you Paige" snapped Piper back. "Or Mark either" she said before that argument got going.

"We shouldn't have Marly as a babysitter because I think she's gone evil " yelled Phoebe.

"'Just because you are half whitelighter doesn't mean" Piper started to say. "What" she said.

"I think Marly might be evil." Phoebe said.

"Why is everybody evil but you?" asked Paige snippily.

"I saw her with Elisabeth, Elisheeva" Phoebe said.

"She 's a friend of Lara Haslett " said Paige "Lara is going after Elisheeva, the stupid bitch will get herself killed if she's not careful."

"I don't suppose we could go after Elisheeva" Phoebe said "when this is sorted out with Melinda."

"I can't handle any more evil, Phoebe. Who's evil Lara, Marly? I can't handle anything more." rattled Piper the mother of an out of control not quite two year old.

"We're not going anywhere near Elisheeva" Paige said, "not if its going to risk Mark. Unless of course you are evil and want him to die."

"But we're not going to let Marly baby sit are we?" Phoebe insisted.

"Are you crazy?" screamed Piper "At the moment. Of course we're not going to let Marly baby sit."

"Good" said Phoebe, leaving before she said anything more. Like 'shut the fuck up and listen to me. There are innocents at stake.'

Paige followed her. "You really aren't interested in any-one's problems when they're not about you. Are you?" she demanded and stalked off.

Phoebe put her hand on Whosit " I told you it was just you and me " she said. "Talk to your sisters. Huh. What in the hell does Daddy know any-way. Bloody man" she told Whosit " Bloody know it all Guardian." She sighed. "I told you it's just you and me precious" she said. "At least I tried" she added.

Melinda had a an appointment at the health centre for some vaccinations and checkup and it caused considerable debate in the household because Piper was torn between being the good mother of a little daughter and the good mother of a little witch. Finally she and Leo decide to risk it and armed with bribes of favourite toys and candies they somewhat nervously took her off.

Paige was at work and Cole after saying he was looking forward to an afternoon alone suddenly looked up and muttered "Damn."

"What" said Phoebe.

"I have to go" he said.

"Where? " she asked.

"Africa" he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Um" he said.

She sighed "Enjoy it," she said.

"I won't" he muttered and shimmered off.

He had barely left when the door bell rang. Phoebe waddled herself over to the door and opened it " Oh hi Mark " she said.

" I " he said a little awkwardly " I .. I wanted to talk to you. I felt .I.." he said.

"Sure" Phoebe said with a reassuring smile and stepped back to let him in, and then she froze.

"What" he said.

"You're wearing a daffy duck tie," Phoebe said.

"I often wear daffy duck ties" Mark said.

"You were wearing that tie in my premonition" Phoebe told him.

"I often wear this tie," Mark said with a whimsical smile.

"I " Phoebe started to say and stopped as Marly walked up the stairs a blank soulless look on her face, no nerves nothing. Just evil. Mark turned and started to say "Hi Marly " and stopped as he saw the expression.

"Marly" said Phoebe.

"Bitch " said Marly flat voiced "evil bitch."

"Marly " Phoebe tried again.

"You and your whole family" Marly said in a passionless flat voice that was more frightening than if she was angry. "I hate you. The brat your…. the son of a bitch you fornicate with, all of you."

"Go Marly " Phoebe said.

"Bitch " said Marly.

Phoebe put her hand on Marly to push her away. The vision was almost the same has the one she had seen of Arlene, she saw the little witch in the Underworld on her knees, crawling toward the laughing, charming demon Elisabeth.

"What do you want my little witch" called Elisabeth stepping back. "Magic and power, confidence and strength. I can give you the power I can give you evil that understands your gifts and greatness. Did you know little witch, that evil holds dear the lore masters. Its not the flamethrowers that live at our highest level but the dark priests and seers and lore masters. Come to me" smiled Elisabeth waiting expectant because a witch throwing herself on the sword was the final accumulation of the power.

And Phoebe watched as the witch threw herself on the sword and Elisabeth laughed in expectation of the great power of the sword coming to her and then suddenly froze, a look of blankness and fear and helplessness crossing her beautiful evil face. She stared at Marly in disgust as she realised what had happened. The demon waved her hand and sent a fireball at Marly and the blue ball harmlessly whizzed into the witch who barely blinked at it, helpless and already soul dead, then Marly and the vision disappeared as she was dragged back to the earth realm.

Marly looked at Phoebe her eyes dull and soulless, nothing of the nervous and fearful little witch. "You'll be sorry," she said. "You think you will be safe, you think any spawn of the Accursed witch trio will be safe. You think that baby witch daughter of Piper is strong enough to protect you now, you think I didn't know what she is."

"Get out Marly" Phoebe said in a voice as cold as ice "get out before I do something I'll regret. Go" she roared.

Marly's dead eyes beyond fear, beyond caring, remained unblinking and she slowly turned away. Then Marly looked back and mouthed the words "Help me" before saying, "Bitch. Fornicator "and she walked almost in a zombie state down the stairs.

"What's wrong with Marly?" Mark asked fear and concern all over his face

Phoebe started to shake her head.

" Is it about me and my imminent demise" he asked quietly as Phoebe leaned against the door and watched Marly look both ways at bottom of the steps and then wander off in a zombie state in the opposite direction to where she lived.

"No" said Phoebe "I don't think.. No " she said.

"No" he said slowly in disbelief "as it's my demise do I get a say?"

"Mark its not " she said and stared at the daffy duck tie " You're wearing that tie when you , in the premonition." she repeated.

"Will changing ties make any difference " he asked with a grin that Phoebe could barely understand.

"You look like a girl who needs to talk, and its not like me and my tie have got anywhere else to be." Mark said smiling and Phoebe sincerely wished he wasn't so damned nice because this would be easier.

"Don't joke," Phoebe ordered.

"Why" answered Mark "its my imminent demise. If I want to joke, I will."

"Paige will kill me for telling you because she'll think I talked you into making some rash decisions " Phoebe said.

"She knows me better than that" Mark replied calmly.

Phoebe walked into the parlour and sat on the edge of one of the big chairs while Mark sat almost calmly on the edge of the sofa, a man who had accepted his fate.

She swallowed "There's a witch who has the power of mind meld .She has used it to get these innocents, flawed innocents to believe they can control evil. She used a spell that infects them, that makes them believe themselves all powerful but really makes them impotent." Phoebe explained " this witch is thinking of power and vendettas and vengeance to get a demon, when she should be protecting innocents."

"And this is a minion of good" Mark commented "So this witch is trying to make sure that good wins at the cost of innocent souls ".

"Yes" said Phoebe

"Including little Marly?" Mark asked.

Phoebe nodded "Evil uses its lost and fragile and frail beings as vanquish fodder. Good is supposed to protect them."

"Elisheeva " said Mark " Cole's demon mother."

"Yeah" said Phoebe looking down.

Mark said curious almost unconcerned. "How does all this get the demon?"

"The demon is collecting evil souls using a legendary magic sword/blade. It has collected the souls lost because of the witch's magic. But you see there is a symbiotic relationship with the souls and the witch. These impotent powerless souls make the demon impotent and then the witch can vanquish her…it."

"Why little Marly?" asked Mark quietly.

"She's a witch " said Phoebe " and the demon gets the full magic of the sword if she.. it can induce an evil magic being, a witch to fall on the sword."

"And these people really are innocents?" he asked. "There's no rule about innocents being nice people" Mark said.

"Rules are like policeman" Phoebe said as Mark looked at her "Never one around when you really need them."

Mark pursed his lips "Why don't you just go get rid of the bad guys?"

"Its not as simple as you think" Phoebe said.

"Its never simple" Mark said "but sometimes its pretty clear."

"Its not as easy as just wiping out the people who are the bad guys" Phoebe answered. "I'm not even sure who are the bad guys and I think, I guess there are a few complications there too."

"What" said Mark.

"Most people would probably say it was murder" said Phoebe sighed "and I think just wiping out the demon and the witch may mean the lost souls will be lost beyond recovery. I mean if in wiping out evil you harm or hurt innocents then wiping out evil is more dangerous, more evil than evil if you understand what I mean."

"More or less" said Mark grinning.

"I know what I mean " said Phoebe with an uncomfortable smile. "And there are arbitrators. It's not like you won't be held to account. There are rules" she said.

"What happens if you break the rules?" Mark asked.

"Evil happens..when its unrepentant and involves destroying, corrupting innocents. And good turning evil destroys the balance, so it's ..stopped " Phoebe said "If its just breaking the rules, usually nasty threats from pissed off elders and whitelighters."

"Them" said Mark.

Phoebe smiled "Acting like the school principal. Bitching, moaning, threatening total powers or curbing your magic." 

'"I see" said Mark thoughtfully "You know, I never really planned to make a career out of finding people jobs. Jjust I had a psychology degree and thought I could do some filler work until I got an important job helping people." he laughed "I hated it. All bureaucratic rules and forms to fill out, and statutes and policies."

"Did you?" said Phoebe not understanding.

"There was his old guy who ran the centre," Mark said "and he had been working there for forty years, done nothing else but working the centre all his life." Mark shook his head "I hated that place because of him. I had to learn every policy off by heart, all the laws and all the rules, and every time I asked anything what to do he said look at the rules."

"Sounds like some whitelighters I know" Phoebe commented.

"Yeah well " Mark said "This guy had a great record of getting jobs for people who were supposed to be unemployable. One day I got to look at some of the ways he was doing it. He was breaking rules left right and centre and of course I knew exactly which rules he was breaking. I challenged him" Mark said " and he just grinned and told me you have to know the rules before you know which ones you can safely break"

Phoebe stared at him.

Mark grinned, "Yeah he told me breaking rules was just a matter of selectivity. You know. There are some you can break and some that mustn't be touched and until you know which is which you should never mess with them."

"Doesn't that get you fired " Phoebe asked " breaking rules?"

"What for getting results" Mark answered "no, as long as you know which rules and what consequences. Look they will bitch, threaten, remove a few privileges but they aren't going to get rid of you for getting the results that they want, that are needed. So you hang your head and say you are sorry" he shrugged "So you have to be real contrite to some bastards. As long as you avoid promising never to do it again and make sure you know the things that can't be touched and mustn't be touched, let 'em bitch and do it again, break the rules selectively."

"Cole does that" Phoebe said "and lord they bitch at him, "

Mark eyed her.

"You know what Cole is" she asked awkwardly.

"Sort of "said Mark "A higher power than I really need to know about. I'm mortal not stupid " he told her when she started to shake her head. "Will that be a problem?" Mark asked. "With Cole."

"He'll just pretend to be pissed at me, even be pissed at me. We just have great sex when he's pissed at me" Phoebe said.

"You do realise that you two don't have a normal relationship" Mark said.

"God I hope not " said Phoebe genuinely concerned.

'

"I like Cole " said Mark. "How do you free the souls?" Mark asked " tell me " he said as she hesitated. "If this tie and me are going today, don't you think its better I make the choice."

She nodded "The oldest solution of all" she said " a good person makes the ultimate sacrifices for the innocents by throwing themselves on the Apollyen Blade, at least that's what the Book of Shadows says."

"How do the innocents get their souls back?" Mark asked

"I'll think they'll find their way back" Phoebe said. "I saw something in Marly and Arlene that makes me think so."

"So" said Mark " what's the catch."

"One is the soul catcher only works in the underworld. "Phoebe answered "and good beings mustn't go there."

"Mustn't or can't?" said Mark.

"Mustn't in my case" said Phoebe smiling.

"What's the consequences?" Mark asked.

"Big time bitching "Phoebe answered ""All sorts of Powers that be really pissed."

"I've seen a lot of people pissed at you," Mark said "It doesn't seem to worry you to much.'"

"True" Phoebe answered with a slight giggle, then she sobered. "The blade doesn't normally kill. It just takes souls. The Book of Shadows said they have to be willing to make the ultimate sacrifice."

"I see" said Mark. He took a deep breath "that's a dandy little power of premonition you got there honey. What do we have to do to make it come true?"

"Convince the demon the good person isn't " Phoebe said trying to be matter of fact and not succeeding "so it ..she will take him ..to hell and get him.. the.good person to fall on the sword and free the souls who were there under duress." Phoebe said. "Mark are you sure " she asked because right now you have a choice. "Paige?"

"The choice is not really anything to do with Paige" Mark said." Except if I see her I may not be brave enough to make it. The choice is all about me and whether I have the guts to be as good as I owe myself. I always said it was about helping people who can't help themselves. Pity to have claimed to do that all my life and fail now." He shook his head. "I see the shadow large and strong "Mark said quietly "and Phoebe its calling me. Look I knew without you telling me I was going. My choices. Run out of here and get hit by a bus or go doing some…good. I know I have a calling for the here after thanks to you. I'm okay Phoebe " he said, "I really am."

"Can we" asked Mark. "find the demon?"

"If its in this realm, scry for it" Phoebe answered "If not we might be able to summon it."

"Eh" said Mark. 

....................................................


	32. Chapter 32

A Matter of Relativity

Part 4: All truth is relative

Chapter 32

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

_Part 4 of 4 Parts_

The demon Elisheeva prowled her lair. She was a very unhappy demon and dissatisfied. The capture and impalement of that weak and foolish evil witch should have made her feel a surge of power through the Apollyen Blade and instead she felt disorientated, almost weak, and her cunning somehow seemed to desert her. She was having trouble meshing her plans and deciding her actions and she was worried because the demon Elisheeva was nothing if not decisive.

She rethought and sought blame and as it was not in the nature of a demon to blame its own actions, she started to blame the evil little witch that had so besotted her beloved and very weak son. That little..witch, she wanted everything, she wanted Elisheeva's son and she wanted her grandchild, because Elisheeva still believed that it was her grandchild. Belthezor was a terrible liar, among his many failings. Elisheeva had checked the rumours of the evil little … witch and the parentage of the child, and come to the conclusion the little ..witch was having it both ways. Making sure the child could insinuate itself into the world of good, and cover any dark magic.

"Smart little Chickadee" thought the demon bitterly and she knew there would be revenge on the little bitch.

Elisheeva summoned a minion, one of the living dead souls she had captured in the Apollyen sword, and nothing happened. She cursed the sword and the Chickadee and whatever magic she was using and then she summoned one of her minions in the underworld. It took a great deal of time coming and on its knees told her it hardly heard the call.

"To late to learn now " she said and flung a fireball at it. Only the fireball went out and the minion and Elisheeva were left starring at the space. The minion did not react quickly enough as Elisheeva picked up the nearest blade, the golden athame that her son had returned to her and shimmered beside the minion stabbing it through the back of the neck as she came out of the shimmer. The minion exploded in a burst of green goo, leaving a shaken and concerned demon staring at her hand and the golden blade she held.

She started to shake her head when she heard on the spirit winds the summons of a very weak witch

"Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be it far or be it near, bring me the demon Elisheeva here." 

Elisheeva laughed out loud. She was often amused by the arrogance of witches who thought they could test their powers against her when suddenly she was sucked into the winds unable to find any power to resist the call.

………………………….

"Shit " said Phoebe as she scryed for the demon.

"What " said Mark.

"I found it.. her" said Phoebe.

"Good" said Mark

"Not good " said Phoebe "It..she's at Lara Haslett's house. We have to hurry." she told Mark. " before they kill each other and we can't get the lost souls back.".'

"Let's go" said Mark as Phoebe held out her hand.

"You don't have to" she said

"Yeah I do" he said simply "End of argument. You know how to, what dematerialise."

"Its Whosit's power" Phoebe explained "But I can use it' and she transgleamed away with Mark.

**……………………..**

Lara was smiling with a smug surety when Elisheeva materialised in front of her.

"Stupid witch" hissed Elisheeva "Stupid weak witch " and she tried to raise a fireball. Only nothing happened. She swallowed convulsively and then smiled and still clutching the golden athame she moved toward the witch.

Lara all business and very sure of herself, still smug said a wrapping spell and Elisheeva was stopped in her tracks bound by Lara using a mind meld that in her weakened state she could not resist.

Lara was laughing as the demon was stopped. She walked over to the demon and removed the golden athame from her hand.

"This makes it easy" Lara smiled feeling destiny on her side. Lara raised the athame and stopped enjoying the demon's fear and pain, gloating at her victory. She made sure the demon she was about to kill knew how clever she had been trapping it, made sure it knew that it was condemned to the mores of hell for eternity at the hand of Lara Haslett.

Phoebe and Mark transgleamed as Lara finished the rant. Elisheeva was in demonic form and Mark who had never seen a demon gasped. The captive demon hissed pain and vengeance and venom at Lara. Elisheeva struggled to break free of the weak spell, to break away and writhed as the witch raised the golden athame that would condemn it to the mores of the underworld for eternity.

Phoebe letting Mark go walked to Lara and as the witch approached the captive demon to stab it. Phoebe put her hand out and summoned Whosit's power to turn metal into another substance so the base of the athame turned into a harmless rubber that bounced off the demon. Then Phoebe lifted herself into a not very elegant levitation and knocked Lara unconscious, breaking the mind meld and Elisheeva was released.

"Well, well little Chickadee" hissed Elisheeva "what have we here. I thought you were good."

"Obviously not mamma" Phoebe said smiling. "You think I'd let the nasty witch vanquish my beloved mamma, especially when she can be so useful to me.'

"You ran away with my son Chickadee," said Elisheeva, acknowledging Phoebe's point.

"You shouldn't have put the bloody collar on me" Phoebe said.

"And what's that?" Elisheeva said looking at Mark.

"That,:" said Phoebe "is my sister's cheating boyfriend. Little present for me. He's going to help fix the problems that you took on with that damned blade. Aren't you sweetie?" Phoebe said reaching up to pinch Mark's cheek while he simply swallowed.

"You could do better," said Elisheeva sneering at Mark.

"Yes" said Phoebe " but better wouldn't be my sister's boyfriend."

"I do love you Chickadee" Elisheeva said touching Phoebe's chin while Mark's eyes opened wide.

"How is this evil, I assume it is evil, little gift going to help solve my problem?" asked Elisheeva both suspicious and sly.

"Because I made sure he carries the antidote to your .. ah ..impotency".. Phoebe told Elisheeva "and what he wants is me and the only way he is going to get it is to fall on your blade. Aren't you sweet?" she said to Mark patting his cheek again.

"Such a dear Chickadee" said Elisheeva picking up the golden blade "Pity this thing will only hurt the witch like hell, won't condemn her there."

Phoebe was very tempted to tell Elisheeva it would but condemning Lara to the mores of hell was not her role. "Leave the witch mamma" she said " harm her and you'll never break the impotency of those souls."

Lara on the floor started to come to. She shook and then tried to pull herself to an upright position, eyes shining with venom and anger.

"Tell me what do you want Chickadee?" Elisheeva asked.

"Me" said Phoebe with a convincing brightness. " I want my baby, I want power and I want fun and I want your son. I want everything."

Elisheeva laughed "I really do love you Chickadee " she said "I even understand what Belthezor sees in you. You are so like me."

"Can you shimmer?" Phoebe said "all three of us. Because I can't get to the underworld with this power."

"Just about" said Elisheeva smirking in Lara's direction. Then she threw a fireball at Lara and it passed harmlessly through her. "The evil is gone "Elisheeva said sadly "I have shimmering and not much else."

**………………………………..**

Piper and Leo arrived home with Melinda a little while after Phoebe and Mark left. Both were ready to collapse under the strain of keeping Melinda under control. They put Melinda down for a nap and fell onto their bed.

"How are we going to keep this up until she's old enough not to disappear? " sighed Piper to tired to even get angry.

"She's pretty mature for he age" Leo said hopefully.

"Well unless we can find something in a week, I don't believe being mature for her age is going to help us " Piper said in pain. "Is it all possible the elders might have some solution to manage baby whitelighters?" she asked Leo.

"You really are desperate aren't you honey" Leo said, "I don't think baby whitelighters are really something they have a concept about " Leo considered it "Whitelighters are usually made not born."

"Couldn't you risk going up there to ask?" Piper said at wits end. Then she sat up "'The house is very quiet " she said getting off the bed. She went to the bedroom door " Phoebe " she called. "Cole."

There was no sign of either

"Phoebe" Piper called again. "I'll phone her" Piper said and grabbed her cell to dial Phoebe's and swore as they heard it ring in Phoebe and Cole's room.

"'Phoebe" Leo called as he pushed the bedroom door open. The room was empty. He pulled the bathroom door open but there was no sign of Phoebe.

''Damn her" Piper said. "Maybe we better call Manuel."

"I think we better wait in case she's off shopping." Leo suggested.

"Shopping" Piper snorted "Very funny."

Leo orbed down to the kitchen. There was no sign of a note on the refrigerator, the usual place they left messages. "No note" he called up to Piper.

Piper checked Melinda then came downstairs" Where the hell are they?" she asked Leo.

Cole shimmered back into the kitchen.

"Where's Phoebe?" demanded Piper.

"Not with me " he said looking behind him.

"Smart arse " said Piper "Can you sense her?"

"Within limits. Why don't you go scry for her?" He asked. "She's in the realm" he added.

"Oh" said Piper running upstairs while Leo and Cole shook their heads and silently agreed to wait.

Piper still running on adrenalin went to the attic and noticed the scrying map and crystal out "Not good" she said picking up the crystal . She tried for a few minutes" Nothing " she said. She went to the door, "Cole" she screamed.

"What "he yelled back as the phone rang "I'll get it" he called.

Leo came upstairs. "Not good " said Leo looking at the Book of Shadows which Phoebe had left open at the Apollyen Blade page.

"She's been obsessed with that thing," said Piper.

Cole came into the attic with the phone. "Lara Haslett" he said grimly "Won't talk to me."

Cole walked closer to Leo but keeping his distance from the Book of Shadows which still had a tendency to react to his demonic powers.

"Phoebe?" Leo asked.

"Not in the realm" Cole said "Now. She was a few minutes ago."

Piper kept saying to the phone, "Yes Lara, all right Lara. We'll be right there Lara."

Without explaining to Leo and Cole, Piper dialled Paige "Get home Paige, now " she said then turned to Cole "Phoebe stopped Lara vanquishing your damned mother" she told Cole "Then she and Elisheeva shimmered down to the Underworld. With Mark." Piper added grimly.

"What" screamed Paige orbing in.

"Calm down" said Leo.

"Shut up Leo" said Paige.

"I will not" said Leo quietly "Maybe she had a reason to go, maybe Elisheeva was pulling her back." Leo added glancing at Cole.

"Lara says it was Phoebe's idea to go " Piper said grimly.

"Are you going down to get them?" Paige demanded of Cole.

"No" he said quietly "I'm not. Its off limits to me."

"I see" said Paige " you won't even try to save Mark."

"No Paige " he said quietly. "I won't."

"Bastard" said Paige viciously.

"Paige" said Leo.

"Its okay" Cole said quietly. "Mark told Phoebe he was seeing the angel of Death" he said.

"What " screamed Piper and Paige.

"Why didn't you tell me? " Paige demanded.

"Thought you might over react?" Cole said sarcastically and raised his eyebrows "Can't imagine why."

"Cole" said Leo.

"Paige he wanted ..time 'good ' time with you in the time he had" Cole said relenting.

"Don't you talk about Mark like he's gone" Paige snarled. "I'm going after Mark."

"You can't " Leo told her. "You can't orb down there."

"I'll find a way" Paige declared. "Are you going to try and tell me Phoebe isn't evil again?" she demanded of Cole.

"Lara Haslett is the one who has gone evil, corrupting innocents to get mamma " said the Guardian son of Elisheeva " as if she had a hope, and, I assume, Phoebe is trying to fix it."

"You knew that and you let her?" demanded Piper.

"I told Phoebe to talk to her sister witches " said the Guardian "As I understand it she tried and they didn't listen. Witches forgetting their role or destiny being decided? " asked Cole somewhat protective of Phoebe. 

Piper stamped her foot and Paige paled "I'm going to save him " she said "I'm going down there."

"You can't orb down there" Leo told to Paige.

"Paige" said the Guardian "Mark's destiny is written."

"Not if I can help it" whispered Paige.

"Do you want the blinking?" Cole asked casually.

Piper looked up "isn't that a guardian interfering?" she asked sarcastically because now she feeling like a 'bad' witch as well as a 'bad' mother.

Cole shrugged "A crummy warlock power " he said. "She'll find a way, so I'm just speeding up the process, not stopping anything."

"Letting them go down there encouraging witches to go where witches shouldn't." Leo said

"The underworld is not the business of the guardian Belthezor:" Cole said primly. "Family business" said Cole and raised his eyebrows. "You couldn't stop me going for Phoebe" he said.

Leo muttered "Damn you" under his breath raised his hands and slapped them against his thighs.

"Give it to me?" ordered Paige,

Piper without a word went over to find the rest of the power exchange potion. She found the spell that they had recorded in the Book of Shadows and as Cole and Paige sipped it and Piper said the it the blinking power exchanged into Paige.

"Use the orbing power to dematerialise Piper and then blink" Cole told Paige and then told her how to find Elisheeva's lair.

"Leo can you go talk to Lara" Piper ordered him " Cole you damn well look after Melinda."

"I won't let her out of my sight" Cole told Piper.

"Don't" Piper ordered as she and Paige disappeared.

**………………………………**

Elisheeva shimmered Phoebe and Mark into her lair. She materialised into Elisheeva and then as she caught Phoebe's turned up nose and to Mark's barely concealed shock turned into Elisabeth.

"Well, well Chickadee " Elisabeth said smiling behind the peek a boo hairstyle. "I wondered when we cwould met again" and then almost hesitantly the demon put her hand out and touched Phoebe's belly. "

Phoebe smiled " I always thought fairly soon " she said.

"I really suspected you were good" Elisabeth said contemplatively.

"Cole wants me to be good" Phoebe answered.

"I see" she said "And of course you were only going along with it to.."

"I told you. You should have trusted me without the necklace mamma " Phoebe said " I want, I want what you want, but I'm nobody's slave."

"Why should I believe you?" Elisabeth asked in her breathy Boston accent "Why should I trust you?"

"Truthfully, if I were you I would neither believe me or trust me " Phoebe said "Unless what I want is what you want."

"The only thing you have that I want is my grandchild" said Elisabeth.

"Your son and grandchild " Phoebe answered. "Didn't you believe Cole?"

"He's a terrible liar" said Elisabeth sadly.

"He was lying" said Phoebe "Wanted to protect Whosit from you, from evil."

"Hmm" said Elisabeth and Phoebe could see in her eyes she wanted what Phoebe was offering. She badly wanted her grandchild and her son, and Phoebe was horrified for a second to be caught by a sense of compassion.

Mark made a short cough. Phoebe looked at him and he nodded.

Elisheeva turned to him "So this one wants you does it. Are you evil?" she asked "Why should I believe you are evil. I can tell when you are lying " she said.

Neither Phoebe nor Mark had any idea whether Elisabeth could but Mark choked his voice faltering because he was genuinely frightened of the demon " I steal " he said.

"That's bad" said Elisheeva picking up the Apollyen sword and turning to Mark. "But that's not evil."

"I steal from money supposed to be used for the needy" Mark said guiltily as he went to his knees from the force of the glare of Elisabeth's blue eyes."

"What do you want? " asked the demon turning the sword to him.

"I want" he said looking at Phoebe.

"Mark" whispered Phoebe.

"Its allright " he whispered hoarsely " I want it all and it seems I can't have it. I want love and life and I want ...everything Can you give it all to me?"' he asked the demon.

"He isn't lying is he Chickadee?" breathed Elisabeth. "And he can fix my problem?"

"He has the power to free you from the infestation the witch Lara Haslett put in those souls." Phoebe answered. "I'm not lying mamma" she said

"I know Chickadee" replied Elisabeth "Come to me" Elisabeth said to Mark in her soft breathy voice. Mark slowly approached her and she held the sword point at his throat.

Mark swallowed.

"What do you want? " asked Elisabeth.

"I want my love" said Mark and Elisabeth plunged the sword.

Phoebe stifled a scream as it went through him. The demon pulled the sword out of Mark and he fell back on his knees face pale, sandy hair almost on end his grey eyes grim with pain.

Phoebe waited expectantly for some sign that the souls were free but nothing seemed to happen. Elisabeth staggered and then dropped the sword.

She lifted her hand and slowly a fireball appeared on it. "The evil has returned, " she said with a self-satisfied smile.

Mark hopefully looked at Phoebe who shook her head.

He nodded . "I guess its the ultimate sacrifice." he said "Do you know I almost believed she could give it to me Phoebe. Give me everything. I almost did."

Phoebe as fast as Whosit would let her picked up the Apollyen sword that Elisabeth had dropped. She could hardly lift the sword from the weight of evil. She took her chances "What do you want mamma?" she asked holding the sword at Elisheeva.

"So he was meant to give the power to you" Elisabeth sneered, blue eyes flashing behind the peek a boo hair. She shimmered "I want everything " Elisabeth sneered and raised a fireball as Piper and Paige blinked into the cavern.

Paige saw Phoebe with the sword and Elisheeva with the fire ball. She saw Mark standing there almost smiling and she screamed "You evil bitch."

Mark turned to her and called "I love you" as Elisheeva sent the fireball flaming into him and his daffy duck tie.

Phoebe holding the sword felt the weight lift from it and shook in relief as she could actually see the souls leave it and fade away.

Elisabeth looked at the pile of ash where Mark had been and realised in an instant what had happened, that the souls had been freed, and that Phoebe had deliberately induced a good person to throw himself on the sword to take it from her.

"And now you" Phoebe whispered almost triumphant hugely, hugely relieved that the souls were free and very, very angry at what it had cost, almost glad almost wanting to go after the demon. She called her sisters "Power of three " she smirked at Elisheeva.

Only Paige froze, not looking at her sister, looking at to the spot where Mark had been. And Phoebe followed her glance and swallowed, lowering the Apollyen blade, knowing the next step was a price she dared not pay, not taking the demon in the Underworld, not when she and her sisters were where they were not supposed to be.

"Not me yet, Chickadee you evil little bitch" answered the demon with a smile and flashing blue eyes. She shimmered, coming out of the shimmer behind Phoebe , "Rot in hell you evil bitch" Elisabeth said demonic anger overriding everything.

'I'll be coming for Quillon later" she added. The golden athame appeared in her hand and she struck Phoebe in the back and then again in the side as hard as she could. Piper screamed as Phoebe fell to the ground gasping clutching at her bloody side and back.

The demon laughed. "Power of three be damned " she said calmly and raised a fireball at Paige.

"Paige " called Piper. And Paige almost as a reflex orbed and the fireball bounced off the wall.

"No Power of three down here" whispered Phoebe. "Not here... Must not."

"I know" said Piper and started to be frightened of the cost of saving innocent souls.

Elisabeth staring in horror at Phoebe still there not vanquished to the mores of hell. 

She started to raise the fireball at Phoebe when she stopped with the ball half formed and glanced around her blue eyes bright with fear and shimmered.

Piper ran to Phoebe, while Paige just stared at her sister, still there when she had been stabbed by an athame that vanquished evil souls to the mores of hell, still there and very, very pregnant.

"Shit that hurts" Phoebe said as she produced her hand covered in blood. "Stop looking like that Piper" she said " I'm not evil, couldn't die. Shit that hurts" she said.

"I know sweetie " Piper said gently "Its okay sweetie" she said. "Paige" she ordered "Paige."

"Its was his choice Paige "Phoebe whispered " he chose; Mark wanted it. He was going anyway. Mark wanted to go true to himself " She met Paige's eyes " I'm not evil Paige. Whosit's not evil. I'd be dead. I'd be rotting for eternity and so would Whosit if we were evil." Paige did not answer "Mark wanted it Paige, it was his calling, his destiny, his choice. Paige" Phoebe pleaded. "Paige."

"You're not evil " Paige said in a dull flat voice. Before Phoebe could answer the light of a shimmer filled the cavern. Piper spun ready for Elisheeva's return and then literally shrunk back clutching Paige and Phoebe who whimpering in pain, as the witches were confronted by the Guardian Arturo, an expression of such annoyance on his face that the sisters huddled together for protection.

"I felt good witches and innocents where they should not be" Arturo commented his voice like ice.

"My sister, we had to come to save the innocents" Piper started to say.

"Indeed " said Arturo his eyes going to Phoebe's bloody side and hands.

"There was a witch using innocents as vanquish fodder, outside the rules" Phoebe whimpered in pain.

"Indeed " said Arturo dryly.

"It had to be fixed" Paige said stretching her hand out to Phoebe and easing the bleeding a little but not the pain. "My sister is hurt:" Paige said to Arturo. "My powers aren't strong down here."

"And you mistake me for a whitelighter how?" said Arturo flicking his hand and all three witches found themselves dragged in a shimmer through the spirit winds, feeling the pain of being dragged back none to gently from where they should not have been.

....................................................


	33. Chapter 33

A Matter of Relativity

Part 4: All truth is relative

Chapter 33

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

_Part 4 of 4 Parts_

Melinda woke up from her nap just a little while after Paige and Piper went to the Underworld and Leo had left to check on Lara. She yelled and then happily orbed herself out of her cot until she appeared in front of Cole who was half way up the stairs. He picked her up and said severely "That is not good."

And Melinda laughed at him. He carried her down stairs putting her beside him with her favourite skittles, doll and farm animals, kept an eye on her while the toys whizzed around the conservatory, at the same time working on Benedict Haslet's court case that would start in four days.

Melinda kept herself occupied for about twenty minutes and then decided she had other places to be. Cole glanced up to see the orbs start and put out his hand and flicked his fingers to pull her out of the orb.

"Bwaaaaaaaaaa" roared Melinda.

Leo came home ten minutes later to find the conservatory in a mess, Cole's clothes somewhat awry and Melinda playing with her skittles.

"What happened?" Leo asked curiously.

"Melinda and I had a discussion about whether little witches should orb when they are told not to," Cole explained.

"And " said Leo

"For the moment she understands no means don't do it " Cole said tucking his shirt back in his pants.

"For the moment" said Leo, picking his daughter up and not missing that Melinda stuck her tongue out in Cole's direction. "Looks like the love affair's over " he told Cole. "Girl's not back" Leo said.

"Not yet" Cole said. " How was Lara?"

"There's problem there" Leo said "what are you doing about it?" he asked Cole.

"I'm letting fate take its course." Cole said slowly.

"Aren't you worried?" Leo asked.

"What " said Cole "worried that Phoebe is trying to act one her own, that Mark is probably going to die in the underworld and that what seems to be happening is exactly Phoebe's premonition. Yeah I'm worried." Cole said "But I feel it on the spirit winds Leo this is not my business. Yet."

**……………………….**

A little while later Leo and Cole were in the kitchen drinking beer and not taking their eyes off Melinda who was resentfully eating stewed fruit. Leo had tried bribing her with ice-cream not to orb. Cole said she was not going to orb because she was told not to and she could have stewed fruit for dessert. Melinda did not orb but there was more stewed fruit on Melinda, on her high chair and on Cole than in her.

Melinda and Leo and Cole looked up as Arturo shimmered into the kitchen along side Paige and Piper who was holding a prostrate Phoebe in her arms.

Cole jumped and ran to Phoebe. He put his hand on her and pulled it back covered in blood." Phoebe" he breathed.

"Your bitch of a mother " she hissed in pain." tried to send me to hell with that damned golden athame." Phoebe gasped "Shit that hurts " she said as he took his hand away.

"Manuel" Piper called very loudly "Manuel." She yelled looking nervously at Arturo who watched her with a cold expression.

"I must go if a whitelighter is coming " said Arturo coldly. "I have some sympathy Belthezor." He said. He turned to Phoebe "You and I, young lady will have a discussion."

Phoebe hunched up against Cole, apprehensively " Yes" she said with false brightness.

"Be well Belthezor" said Arturo and shimmered.

"Shit that hurts" Phoebe muttered as Cole moved her slowly.

"Mark?" asked Leo knowing the answer.

Piper shook her head and glanced toward Paige who was standing frozen, clutching on the kitchen bench for support.

Leo nodded "Innocents?" he asked.

"Okay, I think " said Phoebe "Leo, can you check on Marly, Arlene, Roger if you a find him? They are the ones that Lara used, the ones I know of."

Leo nodded and disappeared just as Manuel orbed into the kitchen. He tut tutted when he saw Phoebe's wound "My baby " she demanded "My baby first."

"The baby appears uninjured " Manuel said putting his hand on Phoebe's wound, and managing, only just, to be gentle while he healed her "What happened?" he asked.

"Elisheeva attacked Phoebe with an athame" Piper said not taking her eyes off Paige who was still quiet.

"What were you doing?" Manuel asked oh so sadly, disappointed."

"Rescuing innocents from one of her soul catching swords" Phoebe explained.

"Did you?" asked Manuel in the sad voice of some-one who knew he was about to be disappointed " Did you destroy the soul catcher sword?"

'No" said Piper reaching out to put hand out to Paige who shook it off. "We saved some innocents though."

"Did you destroy the athame that did this?" Manual asked even more sadly.

"No " said Phoebe. "We saved some innocents though."

"That is good, " said Manuel in the voice of some-one trying to understand failure. " you didn't by any chance get the demon did you?"

"No" said Piper. "We saved some innocents though. Phoebe did" she said, while Manuel just looked disappointed.

"We lost a good man," said Paige in high pitched bitter voice "you got a new whitelighter"

"Is that true?" said Manuel somewhat less mournfully. "Then all was not lost" he told them "All healed " he said to Phoebe. "I had better go discuss this with the Elders.'

"You do that" said Paige as Piper reached out to touch her again and Melinda started to orb. Cole caught her in a magic hold and when she could not break free she telekineticed her half full milk glass at him.

Piper half smiled, but looked back at Paige in concern and then at Phoebe.

Paige walked out the kitchen and then stopped at the conservatory door staring almost into space. Phoebe stood up and followed her. She caught Paige's arm and turned her around.

"He was being followed by the angel of Death Paige" Phoebe said "he knew his time had come. You know what happened when I tried to change that once before. Piper will tell you what happened when Prue tries to change that."

Paige looked at her numbly.

Phoebe hesitantly continued "He said if he had to go he wanted it to mean something. He did " she said as Paige just stared at her.

They both jumped as the phone rang in the kitchen. Paige looked at Phoebe numbly and Phoebe sat her down on the seat near the stairs pulled Paige down and held her, while dry eyed she started to shake.

Piper came out of the kitchen firmly holding on to Melinda "Madam here needs a bath" she said, remembering she had to be a mother no matter what.

"Who was on the phone?" Phoebe asked as Piper met her eyes.

"Maggie " answered Piper "Lara Haslett ahs been passing on the news the you let Elisheeva go. Maggie called to say she was not happy with what Lara was saying, just asking if we were all right."

"Stuff Lara" said Paige and Phoebe together.

Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances.

Piper said "Paige?"

"I don't want to talk " Paige said. Cole came out of the kitchen and went to put his arm around Phoebe, she glanced at him and he looked down at Paige's pale grim tearless face.

"I'm sorry Paige," he said. "I liked Mark."

"What's lost?" she said bitterly "Just another whitelighter joining the throng."

"Paige" said Cole and Phoebe.

"You're going to do something for me Cole" Paige ordered looking into his face with a dark cold intensity.

"If I can" he said quietly.

"Mark's got family and friends, people who care about him. I don't want them left wondering for years what happened to him. They need a funeral, they need to be able to mourn him. They need the ritual of farewell and you're going to do it for me and them." Paige told Cole " Mark loved them and you're going to fix it for him."

"That's impossible Paige," Phoebe started to say.

"Sure Paige," said Cole.

Leo orbed into the hall

"Well" said Phoebe nervously terrified that it had all been for nothing.

"I saw Arlene on her sofa crying bitterly" Leo said " I went to Marly. She was sitting frozen and then she picked up the phone and called one of the witches from her coven. I waited and one of the witches came over. They started to talk. I didn't think Marly had that many words. I guess they both know what happened. But I think they have their souls back." he said.

Paige nodded and in a zombie state walked up the stairs. "I'll fix it " Cole told her.

She nodded but said nothing and then went upstairs.

"That's not good" said Phoebe. She turned to Cole. "Mark's car is still out front" Phoebe told him a little nervously.

. "I'll fix it" Cole said.

He left the house and at the door when Phoebe could not see him, he used the power to transform so that looking very much like Mark he walked to Mark's car.

''I think I'll do to bed," Phoebe said to Leo and Piper.

"Oh no you don't " said Piper. "Not until I've told you how damned stupid all the risks you took today were."

"Mark knew he was going" Phoebe said "he wanted it to mean something."

"We understand that," said Leo.

"Lara Haslett is an evil bitch who destroys innocents," said Phoebe.

"We understand that," said Leo.

"Why in the name of all that is good did you think you had to act on your own?" demanded Piper.

"I tried to talk to you." Phoebe said defensively "You wouldn't listen to me. You were to busy worrying about Melinda."

"Gee" said Leo " You never have any trouble getting listened to when you really want to be listened to."

"I'm going to bed," said Phoebe trying to stand up.

"Sit down " ordered Piper through her teeth.

**……………………….**

As Cole got into Mark's car he noticed the curtains on nosy Mrs Taylor's house twitch.

He had to use magic to get into Mark's car, fortunately an old one that did not have fancy locks and alarms. He drove off knowing that several neighbours clearly saw Mark leave the house alone. He went to Mark's apartment and once again made sure he was seen entering the building. Cole, looking like Mark went into his somewhat messy apartment and found a hair brush that had enough of Mark's ever decreasing hair to be useful.

Cole left making sure he was seen and with a quick stop at a cemetery drove south for nearly three hours and then onto a track beside the highway.

Cole got out the car and fireballed it, leaving just enough mortal remains that he fixed to appear to be Mark's to remove any doubts Mark had gone.

He shimmered home. Paige and Phoebe were already in bed and Piper and Leo were talking in the parlour.

"At least you tired Melinda out so much she's sleeping" Piper said.

"Paige?" he asked

"She won't cry " Piper said. "Doesn't want to be touched. Just went bed and listens to music. She tells me to get lost when I talk to her.'

Cole went upstairs and knocked on Paige's door. "Go away " she said in a numb voice

He opened the door "Sweetie" he said

"Did you fix it? " she demanded.

"They should find his car burnt out soon," Cole said.

"Thank you " she said tightly

"Need a shoulder to cry on" he said. Big brother.

"Haven't got any tears "she said" I can't even cry for him. Am I evil?"

"What you sweetie" he smiled "trust me I know evil. I'm.. we're across the hall if you need anything."

"I need to be alone," she said "I have to be strong tomorrow."

"Baby" Phoebe muttered sleepily as Cole slipped into bed beside her, meaning to stay awake but worn out from the emotions and the strain of the day. "Fix it " she asked concerned.

"Fixed" he said grimly "Go back to sleep."

"Stop telling me what to do" she muttered.

"Phoebe" he said gently.

"Cole" she said. The she said "it was his choice. You end up having to respect people's choices. He said if he was going it was going to mean something."

"I know baby " he sighed "that's the bitch isn't it, you learnt the hard way about trying to cheat death and I learnt the hard way about interfering where I shouldn't be interfering. And when it plays out its damned easy to say 'why didn't you' because the ones who say that aren't really the ones who have to answer for the consequences."

"Lucky we've got each other to understand" Phoebe said snuggling close and yawning when she didn't mean to."

"I have to confess something," Phoebe said.

"What " he said.

"For a second or two there when your mother killed Mark, I didn't want to protect the innocents. I just wanted to kill her."

"Wanting to doesn't count if you didn't do it," Cole said.

Phoebe moved so she could touch his face: "What happens now? " she asked.

Cole was quiet and Phoebe nervously repeated the question.

"Go to sleep" Cole said.

It did not take as long as Paige expected for Mark's car to be found. The next day she sat through a tortuous time at work pretending to be as concerned as every-one else when Mark missed a morning meeting, and struggling not to burst into grieving tears.

In the middle of the afternoon, a police detective she did not know came into the agency asking for Mark. When one of the staff said he was not at work, the detective with a little pushing, told them Mark's burnt out car was found in the desert about 200 miles away and confirmed reluctantly that some human remains, a very small amount, had been found. Paige watched as the shock and horror hit her colleagues and strangely could not find tears. It took two days for the police to confirm that the remains were almost certain to be Mark.

When Paige asked Cole how it did he simply smiled and shrugged.

"Thanks " she said off hand but he knew what it meant and nodded.

And she was really grateful to him when Mark's parents at his funeral service told her that bad as it as not knowing why or how at least they knew he was gone. They could not imagine how terrible it would be not knowing.

**……………………….**

It was still early in the morning in the west coast of America and Cole had found a windy craggy beach where he could sit and watch the dawn over the Pacific Ocean and contemplate the grim understanding of the message that had come to him, that had called him on the spirit winds.

The greater calling he answered sometimes left him bewildered and vulnerable. He dreaded the messages that came on the winds, he hated knowing things he knew, the understanding of things he felt, the ringing in his head, the feeling of connection with the wider universe.

The call to be a guardian was harder and more terrible than anything he had ever felt before, as demon, mortal or Source, because this time he cared. The strange thing was he never doubted his belief that his calling was from a greater arbitrator than himself, that his existence was part of a greater plan in the universe. Not so much a great secret from those around him as a gift.

At times like this when Cole had to acknowledge the most painful thing of all was to know that the life he lived now, the life where he shared a house, a small existence, and laughter and temper and joy with a pretty complex girl/woman/witch who loved him, no matter how real it seemed was not his true reality.

His reality was the Great Plan and the struggle between Good and Evil and the unfolding of the greater Universe.

Phoebe had spoken the truth a few nights after Christmas. Phoebe always spoke the truth even when she did not understand it. She and Cole had gone to one of his beaches in Mexico and sat in the dark, listening to waves and watching a clear bright sky where the stars shone like jewels,

Phoebe always the truth speaker sat laughing, leaning back against Cole as the salt breeze blew her hair.

"It looks so like a fantasy, a fairy tale, a dream" Phoebe said "And the funny thing is, this is what is real when it looks so ...unreal. The day seems so safe and the light, so normal and its only a reflection of one small star. Not real at all. And the reality is its just us looking inwards and pretending its our universe, when the real universe, looking out of the circle, is the darkness and stars and the shadows. Does that seem crazy to you?" she asked Cole sliding down so he could rest his chin on her hair.

"No" he answered quietly "it doesn't"

**……........................................**

Cole was staring at the very wild grey Pacific Ocean when he became aware of orbs beside him.

'"Your radar is good" Cole said to Francesca as she stood over him'

"My ability to sense my charges is excellent " she replied and sat down beside him.

"There's a sense of purpose in tides and the sea," Cole said. "It helps to make sense of things" he said.

"Yes" Francesca agreed in a voice that in anyone else may have been slightly frustrated. "It helps."

"Durand?" he asked smiling.

"How did you know?" she said

"There's a tone you get " he said "with me its school marm, with Durand its exasperation."

"I may have to review a few things if I'm getting predictable" She laughed and Cole as others had done before, heard the golden tone.

"Nymphs or fairies?" he asked.

"Very mundane" she replied "elders and demons. Did you feel the calling for intervention about what has been happening in Africa?"

"Yes " he said, "I'm getting tired of interfering there."

"You may not have to soon" Francesca answered, "Durand has the gift for mediation sometimes."

"He does?" Cole asked smiling.

"Yes" Francesca said primly "he lays down the law and leaves no room for misinterpretation. You understand how well the greater powers like having a demonic presence lay down the law."

"They were annoyed," Cole asked.

"If I was a woman who swore I'd say they were pissed " Francesca said "But as I am not, annoyed is as good a word as any."

Cole laughed.

"You understand because of the ..ah ..discussions why Arturo is particularly irritated at your .. at Phoebe for crossing the line" Francesca asked calmly.

''Yes" said Cole "Thank all the Powers above, that is between Arturo and Phoebe. It is fortunately not my business."

"And Phoebe will understand that?" Francesca asked with mock severity.

"I've learnt many things lately" Cole answered" Piper has taught me very well. To say all the right things and not mean one damn word of them."

Francesca laughed then she and Cole stared at the sea for a while.

"Procrastinating again Cole?" Francesca asked quietly after a while.

"No" he said "waiting for the right time."

"Which will be?" Francesca asked calmly.

"In a little while" he said. He was silent for a while "When I was demon I used to do this without a second thought."

"For a demon, ex-demon" Francesca told him "you're a terrible liar."

Cole just stared at Francesca "I need to be sure." He said. "This vendetta thing is …open to interpretation."

"I always see it as very clear" Francesca answered primly.

"Oh" said Cole "Just out of curiosity why didn't 'ogres' go after Penny Halliwell when she chased me for fifty years for something I didn't do?"

"She didn't catch you," Francesca said in the voice that suggested she did not understand the question.

"It didn't matter that she chased me, made my life miserable." Cole asked bemused.

"The only thing that mattered was whether she chose vengeance over her calling as witch, whether she ignored her destiny and hurt innocents in her quest for vengeance. She didn't do that and as you were to smart for her to catch., there was no reason to interfere." Francesca told him.

"She caused me hell," Cole said.

"Causing a demon hell. What a terrible crime " Francesca said, superior, amused. "If you'd didn't like it you shouldn't have screwed around with her…. sister."

"It was my destiny " Cole said trying to sound like a guardian and feeling like vanquish fodder.

"That was nothing to do with Penny's conscience" said Francesca "she did not catch so you ,no-one was hurt. Not Penny, nor her daughter, nor granddaughters and as destiny would have it, not you."

"Phoebe asked me why I didn't stop Lara," Cole said "I told her it had to play out. I couldn't destroy Lara for being tempted."

"That shows some wisdom" Francesca said "you asked me about Penny Halliwell. Why do you ask me questions when you already know the answer?" but her voice was gentle as she spoke.

"Because I keep hoping I don't," Cole answered staring across at the sea.

"Do you have any doubts about what you are going to do?" Francesca asked.

"No" Cole said "just regrets."

"That" Francesca started to say.

"I know its both my penance and my salvation " Cole said in a far away voice that did not really belong to the man sitting on a northern Californian beach. That voice belonged to a guardian of another time and place.

"I am gone:" Cole told Francesca in the demonese address, as he stood up.

"Be well "she said, remaining seated but looking up at him.

Cole shimmered into the altar room in the Haslett house, and stood quietly watching Lara flipping through her Book of Shadows using the flickering light of candles. The shadowy light they provided seemed to add to the air of maniac intensity that surrounded her.

She became aware of his presence and jumped to her feet "What are doing here?" she said in a high hysterical voice." My father is at a doctor's appointment."

"I know " Cole said " But you knew I would come."

"Knew you would come" she sneered "Why would I want to see you?"

"The …ogres Lara, came for your mother" Cole said quietly " and now they, I have come for you."

And Lara started to laugh "You don't look like an ogre to me" she sneered.

"Thank you" said Cole deadly.

"You look like Phoebe Halliwell's somewhat pathetic.. appendage" Lara smirked at her own cleverness.

Cole felt her thrust her mind against his and he resisted easily. Lara's power was not great and it occurred to him that she had greatly over estimated her abilities to undertake her chosen role of avenger for good. "Your powers have no effect on me," he said almost gently.

Lara tried again and he smiled sadly as she realised her power was useless but she still had not comprehended her situation. "Demon" she hissed. "I have no fear of you."

He stopped for a second "I'm not a demon Lara " he said "I'm the guardian, I'm the ogre. I'm the one who must hold the balance and ensure good wins...just " he said. "I am the one who holds you to account for your ….sins."

"I fight evil, I defeat evil " Lara said.

"I say this to give you something to consider in the time you may have, wherever you have it" Cole told her firmly, guardianlike. "You're not the avenging angel of good. You were called to protect innocents, not to seduce little witches like Marly into fighting the battle, not to decide which innocents could be sacrificed as bait because they are not ….important enough, high enough in the hierarchy to care about. That's what demons do, sacrifice vanquish fodder and its..evil.. Your role is ..was to protect the innocents, the ones weaker than you and help them resist temptation, not decide their fate, not use your powers to condemn them."

"I fight evil, " Lara screamed at him.

"You seduce innocents to evil" Cole said "That's what demons do. Your mother started this vendetta against evil, chasing demons, using innocents to tempt them into the open, seeking vengeance for the loss of some-one she loved. She seduced you into evil and she was taken."

"You know nothing about my mother," Lara screamed at him.

"Is that why you got Benedict to kill the mortal keepers of guardian demons?" Cole asked "because you thought that if a mortal, if a non-magical being, did the deeds, the ogres, the guardians of the realm, I, would not come after you. Did Benedict agree to it because he is feeling so damned guilty that he couldn't love your mother with the passion he found with another witch? Even though your mother took a lover you convinced him if he finished her work, he some how or other made it up to her. All it did was get him arrested for murder and your sister killed, Lara " Cole said.

Lara flung her head back "There will be others to follow me," she snarled "you think by taking me out evil wins but they will follow me and they will seek vengeance and they will smite you, " she said passionately.

"It ends with you. I'll fix it for your father" Cole told her "Its the best I can do" he said and he finally saw in her eyes a flash of understanding and he hesitated hoping.

"I fight evil, destroy it," Lara told him with a maniac passion that made her almost unrecognisable. "Evil must be defeated whatever the cost. I'd do it again," she flung at him "without hesitation."

"I believe you," Cole said and he flicked his hand and the flames caught around her. The only expression he could see was anger and martyrdom and finally as Proctor told him they all did, understanding. He doubted, he hoped Lara had felt nothing of the flames.

Cole left the body, what was left of it where it was. Bad enough that Benedict would find her but he supposed Benedict did not need the pain of not knowing what happened to a daughter as wells as a wife. He looked at the body, wondering if he left any clues to what happened. Powers that be did not need to know what he was..yet. He smiled wryly as he remembered his conversation with Francesca, then flicked his finger so the scorch marks and burn angles took on the often used patterns of a demon he knew very well.

**……………………..**

That afternoon Leo was at P3, making sure the manager's enthusiasm did not mean that some minor rearrangements did not turn into full scale renovations. Cole, Phoebe, Piper and Paige were all having an afternoon coffee break when the phone rang. Almost the same time as Cole's cell rang. He went into the dining room to answer it while Piper answered the manor phone saying "really, yes really" then she put the phone down and said "hmm" because she could not think of anything else to say.

"What" said Phoebe.

"That was Maggie," Piper said pulling a face and shaking her head. "She just called to let me, let us, know. " she glanced apprehensively at Paige.

Phoebe looked at her "What?" she asked nervously.

"It seems, " Piper said" addressing Paige "Phoebe's not mother in law didn't quite go on her way."

Phoebe's face showed her concern and Paige looked grim.

Cole came back and started "I have to go " he said.

"We know," answered Piper while Phoebe looked at him with concern.

"It seems it was your mother" Phoebe said quietly. ".It looks like she got Lara Haslett. Must have decided to get her for being in her way."

"Mamma is nothing if not vindictive." Cole answered meeting Phoebe's eyes.

"Oh " said Phoebe not knowing what to say as Cole left.

Paige was quiet for a second and then slammed her cup down. She stood up and walked away then she turned dry eyed. "I'm glad " she said vehemently; " If that she devil went after Lara Haslett, then I'm glad. I'm glad we didn't vanquish her. I'm glad Cole stopped us. .It was worth leaving her just to know she would do what I can't. " Paige looked up " All right I shouldn't want revenge. I don't really. I just don't want to share a realm with that bitch. I 'm glad I don't have to. What she did to Marly, using Arlene and Roger as vanquish fodder. I'm glad" Paige said. "Really glad."

"Paige" said Phoebe getting up to waddle after her.

"I want to be alone for a while " Paige said firmly leaving her sisters to exchange glances.

"When and where?" Phoebe asked Piper trying to keep her voice disinterested.

"Apparently this morning "Piper answered. "After Benedict had left to go to a doctor's appointment."

"How did they know it was Elisheeva?" Phoebe asked.

"Her MO according to the whitelighter for the coven." Piper replied "One of the witches found the body. Scorch marks all around. The whitelighter claims the scorch pattern was Elisheeva's trade mark."

"Lara was fireballed?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah " Piper said.

Piper looked at Phoebe "Don't expect me to say I'm sorry, because I m not that hypocritical." she said.

Phoebe sighed "I think we have a little sister who needs us," she said.

"She wants to be alone," Piper said.

"That's not what she needs," Phoebe the psychology major answered.

She pulled a big wad of tissues out of the box on top of the freezer and followed by Piper waddled over to the conservatory where Paige was sitting very still on one of the cane sofas and staring into nothing. Piper seeing Paige's pale drawn and dry eyed face rushed to the sofa an sat beside her "Hey" she said gently.

"Its okay," Paige started to say.

"It's not okay" Phoebe said, " its never okay Mark went."

"I didn't even tell him I loved him," Paige said.

"He knew honey," Piper said.

"Its not the same as saying it" Paige said and she suddenly burst into hard gasping sobs. She flung her head down on Piper lap. Piper took the tissue from Phoebe who knelt on the floor to put an arm across her sister's back and they stayed that way for a very long time while Paige sobbed her pain.

**....................................................**


	34. Chapter34

A Matter of Relativity

Part 4: All truth is relative

Chapter 34

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

_Part 4 of 4 Parts_

Cole came home quite early that night. Piper had sent Paige upstairs for a long soak in the bath and was busy putting together her favourite meal. Phoebe was sitting in the living room waiting for him, looking after Melinda while Piper cooked. When she saw Cole Melinda ran to him and received a big hug and Phoebe flew as fast as Whosit would let her to reach up and peck him on his lips.

"How's Benedict taking it?" Phoebe asked.

"As you'd expect, stoically " Cole answered quietly "Some of the coven are with him," he said "Marly. I was not much use."

"I guess not " Phoebe said just as quietly.

"I'll just put this upstairs" Cole said warily indicating his briefcase.

Phoebe nodded as he went upstairs.

She stood still for a while and then said to Melinda "Why don't you go help mommy" and waited a minute while Melinda ran into the kitchen then followed Cole upstairs.

When she went into the bedroom, he had thrown the briefcase onto a chair and he was standing staring out the window.

Phoebe went in and shut the door with a bang. She leant back on it her hands still behind her holding the knob. Cole turned around tie undone.

"Was it you?" Phoebe asked ever so quietly.

He looked into her face.

"Was it?" she asked her voice dull " you can't lie to me " she added.

"I killed Lara," Cole said his voice shaking.

"I see" Phoebe said "and you're not even going to say it was vanquished or eliminated."

"I've already been through that " Cole said "I finished her mortal life. I call it kill."

Phoebe swallowed. "Want to talk about it?" she said. She saw the look of pain concern fear on his face. "Not here " she said. She opened the door and went to the top of the stairs "Piper, " she called.

A minute or so later Piper appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"What" Piper called " I'm cooking."

"Cole and I are going off for a night together," Phoebe yelled.

"Okay" said Piper disinterested, far more worried about how she was going to fuss Paige.

Phoebe came back to the bedroom where Cole had barely moved. He watched her nervously "You sure you want to go with me " he said " You can't.. you have to come back with me."

Phoebe walked over to the closet, she pulled out his favourite sheep skin jacket and her best snugly quilted parka coat and a scarf and gloves. "Its bloody cold in Ireland " she said smiling a little a tremulously.

Cole inclined his head and nodded then put out his hand and they shimmered to that Irish beach he loved, dark and cold as the mist fell over it and the Atlantic Ocean crash against the sands on a cold winters morning.

Both of them could feel the sea spray on their faces and the smell the kemp.

Phoebe watched as in the cold Cole walked over and stood at the oceans edge. She huddled into her coat hood with only eyes showing above the scarf.

He finally came back and sat on the sand with his back against a rock and she eased herself down beside him cuddling in close feeling his body warmth as the cold came in around them.

They were silent for a while.

"It wasn't vengeance or punishment," Cole said finally. "There is no place for a witch, for any good being, who uses those failing and needing help to further there own private battles."

"I know its outside the balance when good, supposed to be good, seduces good into evil " Phoebe said.

"I hear it in my head" Cole said "The call. The Great Plan. The messages come to me on the Spirit Winds and it's not easy to ignore."

"Do you think she's going somewhere…not good?" Phoebe asked quietly.

Cole shrugged "You have an incarnation when you were evil…not good. So did Paige. Who knows? I hope not." Cole said. "It wouldn't make sense if she was."

"Maybe you saved Lara from a worse fate." Phoebe said. "Lara had mamma… Elis…Elisheeva caught " she explained "when Mark and I arrived."

"Yeah well my experience with mamma is when she looks like she is gone then she starts fighting and gets really nasty." Cole said.

"If she had known that Lara was evil " Phoebe said "she would have used that golden athame on her and sent her to the mores of hell."

"Mamma is nothing if not vindictive. Lucky for Lara I came along," Cole said but there was no laughter on his face." I'm not looking for justifications Phoebe," he said grimly.

"is this the first witch?" Phoebe asked quietly " I mean,.."

"I know what you mean," he said "No."

He saw the look at Phoebe's face a for a second then shrivelled "When we were apart, when I was I Greece."

"Oh " she said. "I.. that was a strange time. I should have been with you."

"Maybe better not " he said "You did some thing anyway. You protected me from being tempted, I'm supposed to be so able to resist " said the guardian. "But I'm not so sure I could" said Cole.

"Resisting temptation is a bitch" Phoebe said. "I hate that it is so easy to slip. I've been so scared Paige would slip and then I damn near did anyway. It was Paige hesitating, made me realise. Ironic hey."

"As I keep getting told " Cole said almost bitterly "getting tempted is not the sin. Damn Arturo and damn Francesca " he bit out" they didn't tell me, they never explained what it would be like, living with all this." He laughed mirthlessly "Just as well. I would have told Arturo to throw that damn fireball."

"You couldn't leave me, could you?" Phoebe asked, little girl and then swallowed as he shook his head. "You're only tempted about me" she sighed. "Lots of things don't tempt you. You don't even notice your powers. All the things you could do and you don't want them or care."

"According to Leo. Every time I use my powers, I stuff something up" Cole sighed.

"Lara she was tempted buy her power." Phoebe said

"It w as a small power " Cole told her. "It wouldn't have done what she needed."

Phoebe linked her arm through Cole's and they silently listened to the sea crash. "Do you think Paige will forgive me?" Phoebe asked after a while.

"I hope so" he said

Phoebe nodded "I do understand what it is to lose love. To have it ripped away. I hate this time of the year. Bad things happen this time of the year." She swallowed.

Cole was silent.

"Remember where we were three years ago " Phoebe said." At this time."

"Yes " he said shortly "we were happy."

"You think I'm stupid for remembering don't you?" Phoebe asked. "You think I should move on."

"No" he said "I think you're wise to remember, to know what we have wasn't easily won. Better we both remember not to take it all for granted" he added.

"You sound like a bloody guardian" she said and he laughed.

"You do realise that those witches are going to chase Mamma for a lifetime and maybe more if they get a tontine going,. Chase her for something she didn't do" Phoebe said watching the dawn light pick up the phosphorus on the sea.

"Yeah " said Cole wrapping his arms around Whosit and Phoebe "they won't catch her" he said "she's to smart."

"They'll make her life miserable," Phoebe said.

"Yeah" said Cole replied unconcerned. "I love you, do you know."

Phoebe looked an saw the smile that was hers on his face and heart leapt. "Yeah" she replied" I do know that. Lucky me. "

They watched the dawn come over a beach in Ireland "I suppose we should go back" Cole said.

"I guess" Phoebe said "You got your credit card. I want to go to Venice for breakfast " Phoebe ordered him. 'I promised myself after what you, we decided last year, I was going back to see the mists in winter."

"Not because you want to buy more clown masks?" Cole asked.

"As long as I'm there" she said thoughtfully as he stood up and put his hand out to pull her t her feet. "I love you." she said.

**………………………**

"Not guilty " said the jury foreman.

Benedict stood quietly beside Cole still numb. He swallowed and shook his head, and with a certain dignity nodded to the jury foreman as the judge dismissed them and declared Benedict Haslett was free to go.

The court was not very full. This was not a case that would get more than a page 5 report if it got one at all and the court reporter was only vaguely making the odd note or two. Four witches from Lara Haslett's coven and Marly sat quietly in the court and hugged each other as the judge tapped the desk with his gavel. Phoebe sat somewhat uncomfortably in a corner watching them. They had acknowledged her very pregnant presence with an awkward smile.

Benedict held out his hand to Cole in an automatic gesture that had no real emotion.

"Thank you," he said in a dull flat voice. "But it means nothing. I have nothing left."

"You have your life," Cole replied.

"As I said" Benedict answered " Nothing."

Cole swallowed. He watched as a lonely old main hanging onto his last shred of dignity, an old man who had failed in everything he had ever done, walked over to the witches.

The ADA Krantz who had prosecuted came over and keeping as much distance as possible held out his hand to shake. "You didn't deserve that win, Turner," he said bitterly.

"Take it any way I can get it," Cole said diffidently.

"We'll be after him for the other murders," Krantz said grimly.

Phoebe came up behind Cole and took his hand standing pressed against him while he packed his briefcase and Krantz glared at him. "Take my advice and leave it," Cole said quietly "You'll never find anything."

"What you think magic destroyed the evidence" Krantz said with a sarcastic sneer that was calculated to make Cole shrivel but only made him laugh as Phoebe squeezed his hand. "You're a son of a bitch Turner, " Krantz told him "You use dirty tricks and sneers to destroy the work of honest policemen and get guilty as sin offenders back on the streets. I saw you manipulate that jury and destroy those witnesses, destroy their credibility and their reputations. You dirty this court and you dirty the practice of law and you dirty the cause of justice." Krantz bit out " Do you want to deny it?"

"No " Cole said slowly "I can't deny it. I'm a son of a bitch."

"I think he' s wonderful" Phoebe said cocking her head on the side as Krantz glared at her. She smiled back sweetly.

Cole picked up his briefcase and walked over to where Benedict was talking to the witches from Lara's coven. "Can I just talk to you for a second?" he asked quietly "won't be long" he told the witches and still holding Phoebe's hand ushered Benedict out the court room into one of the small private rooms used for client interviews.

"Sorry baby " he said to Phoebe" this is going to be privilege. Can you wait?"

Phoebe looked at him hesitantly and then smiled and walked toward Darryl Morris who was standing alone, his face grim and angry clearly waiting his chance to talk to Cole.

Cole deliberately avoided eye contact with Darryl and followed Benedict into the room.

"What is there that you feel you can say to me?" Benedict said.

"I wanted to say to you that its over," Cole told him in a voice as cold as any guardian's before him. "I got you off when in almost any-one's language you murdered that man, killed him with malice."

"He was possessed of evil" said Benedict his voice faltering.

"He was an innocent, possessed of evil " Cole said with ice in his tone " and I have some experience in that area."

"Would you prefer evil won?" Benedict asked quietly.

"Benedict when the innocents are lost "Cole said quietly " evil does win. And it cost you a wife and two daughters."

"The witches," Benedict aid "Lara's coven will get that demon."

Cole shrugged "If they can, as long" and Cole spoke very softly so Benedict almost strained to hear him speak and it frightened him more than all the loud voices "as long as no innocents are sacrificed in the fight. They can try to catch the demon." Cole smiled and it was the Guardian who smiled "but there are two things you must understand from now on. " he said "Firstly the business of witches is not the business of mortals and you know I am well qualified to tell you that" Cole smiled dangerous, deadly "No matter how much you love a witch, its part of their lives you can't share. Try and you will fail and be destroyed. I had to destroy a friend's credibility in that court room. That policeman is a friend of mine, and I destroyed the credibility of that forensic scientist, because both were to good, to decent to lie under oath. To protect some-one who is nowhere near as innocent as some who have been lost."

Benedict stared at Cole with dead eyes.

The ice remained in Cole's voice "The second thing is" he said" you're not going to confess to anything. No don't even try to tell me " he interrupted Benedict who started to speak. "They'll never find anything. And you will not confess to protect yourself. You're not going to confess because all that will do is cause others pain, the witches, the police and the innocents caught up in the mess. You want penance" Cole told Benedict " you got it. You can't ease your conscience by confessing. You can't take away your pain. You do, you make the person you confess to an accessory, maybe in law and certainly in morality."

Benedict just looked at Cole his elderly eyes watering and not so focused/

"And there's no easy way out " Cole said slowly still glacial. Still guardian "That just makes those left behind pay the price for your sins in guilt and pain. That just leaves the innocent to suffer."

Benedict half nodded.

"That's the choice," Cole said "when you are a good person, all you can do is repent and accept the penance. I hope you live to 93 " Cole told the old man.

Cole left Benedict and walked out the room. He noticed as he left that the members of the coven led by the witch Marny entered the room. He shrugged and taking a deep breath walked over to where Darryl Morris was standing with Phoebe.

"You son of a bitch" Darryl told Cole " Do you want to deny it?"

"I'm a son of a bitch," Cole answered quietly "Do you want me to say I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Are you sorry?" Darryl said angrily as Phoebe reached out to touch his arm.

"No" Cole answered "I'd probably do it again tomorrow. You could have lied, said that magic was a myth a fantasy. The old guy was totally motivated by revenge."

"I couldn't lie under oath and you know it " Darryl said between his teeth "and a serial killer got off because of it."

"I know it, " Cole said.

"He gets away with it. What about justice?" Darryl demanded.

"He gets away with it in the eyes of the law" Cole said and thought of the broken lost old man he had left a few minutes go "but if it makes you feel any better, justice is served. The punishment has fit the crime."

Daryl looked at Cole. Phoebe reached out top put her hand on Darryl's chest.

"He's a son of a bitch," Darryl said to her.

"I know " Phoebe whispered as Darryl stalked off.

Cole put his arm around Phoebe's shoulder, rubbing his thumb on the back of her neck. She leant her head against his arm. "Not a lot of fun being a son of a bitch is it? " she said.

"Not a lot, " Cole agreed.

"Can you fix it for Darryl?" Phoebe asked.

"I can make the consequences of being an honest man, and telling the truth about your belief in magic and demons, under oath, of setting yourself up to be ridiculed in the eyes of the jury a little less drastic." Cole said. "Save one more innocent a little."

"Do it," Phoebe ordered linking her arm through his as they left the courthouse.

**..................................................**

"Do we tell Grams?" Phoebe asked Piper that night, while they were doing the washing up."About Benedict." 

"Don't know " said Piper "just you know how I love Prue but I just guess I learnt a few things about..letting go, you know when she came back and maybe…" Piper shrugged " I mean Grams must know. She looks at things like that and..I just think calling from the other side sometimes isn't really the best way in the long run."

"But then think of the times we really have needed her." Phoebe said "wouldn't want ..She's one cranky witch when she gets mad."

Piper thought for a while. "We tell her" she said taking a deep breath "I don't want her mad at me" and she caught Phoebe's handed dragged her out of the kitchen.

"Paige?" said Phoebe.

"Maybe she doesn't need Grams opinions right now," said Piper.

"Just checking some magic stuff," Piper said to Leo as he passed them in the hall.

"Just getting beer," Leo said.

"Use glasses," ordered Piper.

Phoebe and Piper set the candle circle and carefully chanted the summon a witch spell.

"Grams " said Phoebe happy.

"Grams" said Piper a little more cautiously.

"My darlings" Grams said "Where's my little precious?"

"Asleep" said Piper "with a whole lot of magic in the room to stop her orbing."

Grams sighed. "Such a smart little witch. You can just tell she's a Halliwell."

Phoebe very brightly said "Cole got Benedict Haslett off."

"We thought you would like to know," said Piper.

"Yes" said Grams. "I knew."

"Do you ant me to get Cole so you can thank him? " Phoebe asked.

"What, to say thank you to a demon for the doing the least he could?" Grams said.

"Cole's not a demon," said Piper and Phoebe in unison.

"What is he?" said Grams.

"Not a demon" said Pipe and Phoebe in unison.

"Grams" said Phoebe "You have to be fair. Cole did almost the impossible to get Benedict off. He was guilty as sin. He fired an arrow through that guy's head."

"He was only destroying demons," Gram said.

"He was killing mortals who were controlled by demons," said Piper.

"The mortals were evil and they chose their path." Grams insisted.

"Grams" said Piper.

"All right " Grams conceded, "he shouldn't have done it. " She shrugged "But he had extenuating circumstances."

Phoebe and Piper exchanged glances.

"I really loved Ben" said Grams "It was wonderful with him" she said. "The best ever sex. But I suppose in those days I wasn't the most stable person around."

"In those days " said Piper.

"I disappointed him" Grams said. "and he decided, I think that we were over before we were really over. He married Tarryn, on the rebound. I think because she was the opposite of me. It's the only reason I can think of. It wasn't a happy marriage, even if they did have two daughters. She was big on duty, didn't stop her taking a lover though." Grams snorted "Loathsome little man. Got killed by one of those guardian demons. Some demon got Tarryn when she got, well a little to proactive."

Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances.

"I think Ben felt he let her down. Compared her a little to much to me" said Grams with a tone that said the comparison was not to Tarryn's advantage. "I think Ben felt her drove her to it and well he owed her memory."

"Grams neither you nor Benedict are responsible for Tarryn Haslett going over the top proactive and getting herself killed." said Piper.

"And it would have been a damned sight better for everybody if Benedict had realised that," added Phoebe.

"We all have some responsibilities for the consequences of our actions." Grams said " Well my darlings I've got to thank you for fixing my loose ends."

"And Cole." said Phoebe loyally.

"Hmm him " said Grams. "Can't move on until I tie up the loose ends"

"Doe this mean you're moving on?" asked Piper with regret.

"No" said Grams "I have other loose ends."

"Oh" said Piper and Phoebe.

"Benedict's daughter was lost," said Grams.

"To a demon, Elisheeva" said Phoebe hastily.

"Are you going after it?" asked Grams.

"No" said Piper "Her coven are."

"Well If they need any hints on how to chase one. Tell them to summon me " said Grams. She smiled at her grand daughters. "Those rumours about the father of your baby" she said to Phoebe.

"Not true" said Piper hastily.

"Whosit's Cole's" said Phoebe also hastily.

"Whosit" said Gram raising her eyes "and Cole's.."

"Not a demon" said Phoebe.

"So the baby is " Grams said.

"Not a demon" said Phoebe.

"In that case," Grams smiled happily " I can look forward to the next few months. Whosit " she said.

"We're thinking of names," said Phoebe defensively.

"We have traditions in this family," said Grams ." Blessed be, my darlings."

"Yes Grams," said Phoebe and Piper obediently.

**.................................................**


	35. Chapter 35

A Matter of Relativity

Part 4: All truth is relative

Chapter 35

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

_Part 4 of 4 Parts_

Arturo shimmered into the kitchen of the manor. Paige had come home early from work and Piper was doing her best to push cookies and non caffeine drinks into her, which Paige accepted a little ruefully. Leo was in the basement determined to finally resolve the manor's plumbing problems and Phoebe was in the conservatory back to writing her column. Cole wasn't doing much of anything, he just seemed to want to be wherever Phoebe was and watch her.

Arturo usually got a warm welcome from the girls because they regarded him as something of a romantic hero but this time although Paige gave him a somewhat damp eyes tremulous smile, Piper was far to concerned about Phoebe's recent history to welcome the presence of the guardian. She said a little apprehensively "Cole's in the conservatory."

"I have no business with Belthezor," said Arturo and Piper swallowed.

Arturo watched Melinda amusing herself twirling a number of soft toys around her head. "They justify it all don't they " he said as Piper smiled with motherly pride.

He walked closer to Paige. "How do you fare?"

"I'm fine" she said.

"Its considered very ..not good to lie to a guardian." Arturo said and got another watery smile for his trouble.

"I lost some-one I love, " Paige said with a gulp. "I'll get over it."

"I wouldn't wish that, to get over it, to get over losing their love on some-one I dislike let alone some-one for whom I had a fondness" said Arturo who had known love.

"People think I should get over it " Paige told him as Piper held her breath and wondered how she could stop Arturo.

"People are uncomfortable with ..great emotion.. true love" Arturo said "I believe the phrase in the current vernacular is screw 'em. Screw people who tell you get over your love , my dear."

"Are you over your love Arturo?" Paige asked.

"No my dear," said Arturo "None of my penance for my sins has included the loss of my love."

"You live ..well," said Paige looking up to read his eyes.

"Yes I do my dear," Arturo said "But then I have never got over my love. I have never lost my love."

"Oh" said Paige.

"Yes" said Arturo "and now I must go about my business" he said as Piper visibly paled. He turned and walked from the kitchen to the conservatory.

"Fuck" said Piper following after him.

"Bad mommy" said Melinda.

Phoebe was sitting with her notebook on the table in a keyboard fever as she put to use all the experiences she had had in the last few months and Cole sat in a chair with his feet on a table, as close to her as he could get without actually invading her space. Not even bothering to pretend to read the book he held, just watching her work with a soft and gentle smile on his face.

Arturo with Piper scuttling after him came into the conservatory. Cole was so lost in watching Phoebe that he had not even registered the movement of the spirit winds that announced the presence of a guardian. Phoebe looked up to see Arturo staring at her with a severe and very guardian expression on his face. She stopped mid typing and mouthed a soft oh.

"Miss Phoebe" Arturo said sternly. "Belthezor, well met" he added.

"Well met Arturo," Cole said. Phoebe came to her feet to back over to Cole who stood up and caught her upper arms and held her.

"To what do I owe the honour?" Cole asked.

"You don't." Arturo answered bluntly "I came to …see your .. the little madam there." he said .

"How dare you call me that." Phoebe said sparking up . "Don't you call me that. I've nothing to say to you," she eyed apprehensively the sternness in Arturo 's expression.

Cole also caught the sternness of Arturo's expression. Arturo clearly challenge him. After he held the gaze of the old guardian for a second Cole swallowed and muttered. "The business of the guardian Arturo is not the business of Belthezor." Phoebe caught her breath then aimed her foot clearly at Cole's shins in temper. He muttered "Ugh " and was very glad that the pressure of Whosit on her back was keeping her out of stiletto heels.

"Well said Belthezor " replied Arturo and flicked his finger just before he shimmered so Phoebe went with him and Cole was left with his arms around nothing."

He sighed and caught Piper's expression. "He won't hurt her Piper " Cole said certain. "Might put the fear of god into her, or make her a little more concerned about consequences and I'm not sure that is a bad thing."

"You're dead "Piper said a little relieved and not certain what she felt.

"No just celibate and yelled at for .. some time I guess" Cole said ruefully.

"You could go rescue her" Piper suggested..

"I am not entirely sure rescuing her is completely in Phoebe's best interests" said Cole who loved her.

"You're dead" said Piper and Cole swallowed nervously.

Arturo shimmered Phoebe into the living room of his house in Delphi. It was late at night and in winter the air was quite cool but the shutters were open and Phoebe could smell the tang of citrus and pine in the air.

Phoebe planted her feet firmly and faced Arturo, her hands on where her hips used to be and making Whosit protrude way in front of her. If she had not been so nervous and angry she would have noticed there was a slight smile playing around Arturo's lips. "I've got nothing to say to you" she said defiantly.

"That augurs well for our conversation" Arturo said " Sit down my dear" and he indicated a chair with solid arms Phoebe could use to lever herself in and out.

"I don't care to discuss anything with you " she said her nose in the air but she sat down.

Arturo poured himself a brandy but do not offer Phoebe refreshment. He turned back to her.

"This my dear," he said "is not going to be the type of conversation where we discuss. This is going to be the type of conversation where one of us talks and the other listens very carefully. Care to guess which one of us does what " he said with a certain charm.

Phoebe opened her mouth to say something and nothing came out.

"Good, " said Arturo.

"You Madam" the guardian told Phoebe "in the last seven months have caused as much trouble as most witches cause in their life times. You have flirted with disaster, danced around the rules, contorted the meaning of the great plan, taken it upon yourself to decide which rules should be obeyed and which should be broken.

You have caused concern to the powers that be, you have consorted with demons, and tempted guardians to betray their calling. No don't say anything, " Arturo said " as Phoebe started to answer.

"In the last months you have had three, count them three guardians of the realm running after you to clean the mess you have created, to say nothing of the guardian's whitelighter who has enough things to concern her without the problems you have caused.

You have ignored the way things ought to be done, you have taken it upon yourself to discard all the correct procedures. You have been doing things witches have no business doing, been places, witches have no place being and called beings to the realm who have no place in the realm.

"I " said Phoebe.

"Don't say anything " said Arturo, "You my young madam will ensure that your business no longer becomes the business of guardians. You will not go where witches not supposed to go. "

Phoebe's chin went up. She pursed her lips, she narrowed her eyes " I was " she started to say, then she remembered one of the last conversations with Mark, the one where he talked about rules. remembered what Mark had said.. She swallowed and looked down "I was.. I know your right " she said " I was only trying to save the innocents." She said contritely glancing at him through big brown eyes "I'm sorry" she said.

Arturo eyed her not remotely fooled " You play a very dangerous game my dear" he said "You know very well that I am not going to .. arbitrate the Great Plan because Belthezor's witch has been ..naughty but you must clearly remember that Belthezor must remain out of sight from certain powers for the sake of the Great Plan. When Belthezor's witch plays games and takes..calculated risks because she knows things she should not know, there is more at risk than whether you make Belthezor's life hell. " Arturo shook his head. "Yes you can place your trust in my .. in any guardians' conscience not to act where there is room for ..contrition. Not to act where there is any doubt."

Phoebe met Arturo's somewhat concerned eyes.

"It isn't the Guardians who are in danger" he continued "it is the Powers of Good, the ones who lead the Battle. It is those who may not understand or appreciate the difference between winning the war and maintaining the balance. It is the innocents Phoebe.'

Arturo walked over and stood looking down at Phoebe. "I tell you this from experience there are many who interpret actions which support the Great Plan as actions which promote the cause of evil. And they can be tempted."

Phoebe stared at the old Guardian with big brown eyes.

"Phoebe my dear " he said "when they sing songs in times to come of the most powerful demon of the Underworld who walked away from hell for the love of an enchanting " Phoebe smiled "very pretty , contrary and irritating little witch" Arturo continued "they are not going to sing of the mortal who lives your small life and bickers over tidying your bedroom , yes I know about that , " Arturo said "They are going to sing of the most powerful demon who ever live, of an awesome presence who loved you and will do anything to protect you. You have been his salvation my dear, don't tempt him to protect you from those who do not understand the higher callings and become his damnation."

"I know what he is," Phoebe whispered meeting Arturo's eyes. "You think I'm a naive child don't you, you think I don't understand what I do. Arturo when I first met Cole I was, I loved him and I wanted him and I thought that was enough. But I lived through hell Arturo, I've seen things, I've done things no witch should be called to do for destiny and that naïve little girl had to grow up to survive.

Arturo I've seen what I could become, I've seen in an older version of me, in the me of other time lines, the bitter self interested self centred bitch I could become. Arturo, I really hate those bitches because I'm better than that. Some of the best of me was in that naïve little girl and I chose to make sure the best of me survives to protect me from the bitterness of the things I've seen and the things I know. I love Cole Arturo, love him in every incarnation, as the mortal who goes out of his way to irritate everyone in range and the immortal and mystic being I really know he is. " She swallowed staring big eyed and innocent at the Guardian. "You say he'll do anything to protect me. You think I wouldn't do the same for him, including being very, very careful to keep him from temptation. When I found I was pregnant I ran to protect him Arturo, not because I was frightened of him but because I was frightened for him. I love him Arturo And I will protect him from any-one who could hurt him, including himself. " she swallowed looked down and then up "You have my word, my promise, whatever my games, I know where I shouldn't go and I know the cost if I do. I won't go there."

"Then we understand each other my dear" Arturo answered smiling. "You be kind to Belthezor" Arturo ordered her.

"I love Cole," Phoebe said a little more defiantly than she meant.

"I don't believe I was discussing that " Arturo told her smiling.

"I ..I need to pee " Phoebe said "right now."

"Upstairs on the right" he said with a smile playing on his lips.

Phoebe waddled upstairs glancing over her shoulder with a look that could have been coy but it may also have been victory… which Arturo noted. She was barely gone when the crystals in Arturo's cabinet flashed blood red and he looked up as Cole shimmered into his living room.

"Where's Phoebe?" Cole asked almost nervously.'

"Peeing" said Arturo dryly.

Cole nodded smiling "Who won? " he asked as Arturo poured him a glass of port.

"That witch of your's is a conniving little minx." Arturo told Cole "You need to keep her under control." said the thousand year old demon.

"I don't believe its my role to keep her under control " Cole replied carefully.

"Make it your role, " Arturo told him in a voice that brooked no argument.

"All she did was save the innocents at no cost to destiny" Cole said loyally.

"I'm aware of that " said Arturo. "And the next time?" he asked.

"I think she knows the limits" Cole said.

"Make sure she does" said the thousand year old demon.

"I don't think its my r.." Cole started to say then he caught Arturo's expression "Sure " he said.

Phoebe came down stairs carefully composing her features to be contrite ten she saw Cole there. "I'm not talking to you Cole Turner" she said.

"What did we just discuss?" Arturo asked.

Phoebe glared at him and then bit her lip "Thank you for coming for me, Cole" she said sweetly.

"Only to happy to baby" Cole said a little apprehensively.

"I'm glad" Phoebe said even more sweetly.

"We better go" Cole said catching Arturo's glance over the top of her head. He put his hand out to take Phoebe's hand. She only let him touch her fingertips. As they shimmered Arturo whose hearing was one of his great powers, through the shimmer heard Phoebe tell Cole " Arturo's as big an arsehole as you. I'm glad Marie Jeanne yelled at him."

"He's only trying to protect you," Cole said.

"You let him take me," she accused.

"Phoebe, he was giving you good advice" Cole tried to explain.

"Shut up arsehole" said Phoebe.

Arturo raised his glass to the view on his terrace. "Belthezor " he said out loud. "you have a long hard road to walk."

Cole shimmered Phoebe into their bedroom. She snatched her hand away as she heard voices in the attic. She stalked upstairs, making sure Cole did not see the smile that came to her lips as she observed his rueful expression. In the attic she was confronted by Leo blocked from leaving by a tall woman of middle east origin in a whitelighter robe. Piper and Paige were standing by the Book of Shadows, both looking severely pissed.

"Phoebe," said Piper in a bright unnatural voice, but not without relief that Phoebe had returned unharmed "This is Leeda, our new whitelighter."

"Pleased to meet you, Phoebe " Leeda said in a stiff formal voice. "I've been waiting to meet you."

"Leeda was just telling us how the Elders really believed the Charmed Ones would function more efficiently if we stopped to consult with whitelighters before we acted impulsively." Piper explained.

Phoebe half turned as Cole came into the attic. She immediately moved away to the opposite of the room.

"This is Phoebe's partner Cole " Leo told Leeda.

"Mortal " said Leeda disinterested " Nice to meet you :" she said turning away.

"Where's Manuel?" asked Phoebe.

"Manuel, and the Elders feel that the Charmed Ones may be better guided by some-one who has a less personal interest, who understands the wider implications of magic," said Leeda in a tight formal voice.

Leo looked at Cole and both raised their eyes. Piper moved to her husband's side and caught his hand.

"Phoebe, I was telling your sisters" said Leeda calmly and with a distinguished no-nonsense air, "that witches have no understanding, are not meant to understand the dangers of the greater realm. There are things beyond the knowledge of witches, things that whitelighters alone understand and you must accept our advice on these dangers."

Paige and Piper both glanced at Cole who suddenly found the view from the window very interesting. Leo started to cough.

Leeda continued, "Even when you mean well, you cannot always appreciate the full perspective. I have been told by the Elders to explain that you must act within the rules, understand the consequences, think carefully, act on the advice of those who know better." 

Melinda was sitting on her toy horse quite interested in the exchanges going on. Over the last few days Melinda had not had much success disappearing. Leo and Piper had realised she could still not orb other people, so holding onto her effectively stopped her and Cole was winning the magic battles to keep her from materialising and a firm no from him was having an effect. 

Realising she was being ignored she took the opportunity to orb. Cole saw her and said firmly "No Melinda" but Melinda had also made the discovery that Uncle Cole would not use his magic when some-one other than family was there. She ignored him. He was close enough to grab her and hold tight onto the little wriggly girl, to mommy and daddy's relief.

Leeda apparently considered the little drama beneath her consideration. "Phoebe" she said with a severe smile. "You understand it is my role to advise you, to guide you on the course of good:"

But Phoebe had been guided once to often that day: She looked Leeda up and down "Shut the fuck up" she said and turned on her heel to stalk out the attic.

Leeda turned to Piper and Paige "Your sister must understand about consequences" she said severely. "She was fortunate this time that nothing of consequence happened as a result of her carelessness."

Paige put her hands on her hips and faced Leeda "Shut the fuck up " she said and stalked out the attic door.

Piper sighed "Perhaps we could discuss this at another time " she said to Leeda

Leeda nodded, her expression severe, and glanced at Leo for some support.

"Perhaps it is a good idea to understand the Charmed Ones often use.. unorthodox methods" he explained quietly as Piper snorted.

Leeda was clearly unimpressed with the advice, took a deep breath "Until next time " she said and orbed.

"Fuck" sighed Piper.

"Don't say fuck in front of Melinda " said Leo severely.

"Fuck" snarled Cole as Melinda struggling to orb deliberately kicked him as hard as she could in the most vulnerable spot she could find.

** …………………………………….**

A few days later Cole and Phoebe were sitting in the living room, Phoebe finally having consented to forgive him his lapse of judgement in letting Arturo take her. Paige was at work, refusing to take time off, saying Mark had left things not finished and she owed it to him to clear them off. She went off to work, pale grim faced and dry eyed and leaving behind a very worried family. Piper was doing her afternoon round of meetings with the manager of P3 and Leo was upstairs lying on his and Piper's bed, reading and making sure Melinda who was taking a nap never left his sight, literally.

"How about if it's a girl Alaezi" said Cole "I looked it up " he said "It means exonerated."

"Go to hell" Phoebe said sweetly.

The door bell rang. Phoebe half curled on the sofa between Cole and the arm, as much as she was capable of curling, pretended to make an effort to get up.

"I'll get it " Cole said, not being able to hide the smile as he stood up.

"You bet you will" she said because she hated being so damned helpless.

" Darrin if it's a boy " he said as he went to the door

"That was the name of the husband in Bewitched and he was.. a wimp" Phoebe said.

"I forgot" Cole said as Phoebe pulled a face "That means no? " he asked as he pulled the door open and could not keep the surprise off his face as he saw Arlene standing there.

"Oh" said Arlene when she saw him.

"Oh" said Cole when her saw her.

"I didn't come to see you," said Arlene.

"Oh" said Cole. "Good" Arlene bit her lip " I mean oh really" he said hastily.

"I came to see.. Is your ..is Phoebe home?" Arlene asked.

"Yes " said Cole standing back to let her in. Also so he was not in eye sight of Arlene's boobs. Arlene had her blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had no makeup and was wearing rather baggy jeans and a largish sweater that somehow accentuated the size and shapelessness of her boobs and made them a vision magnet.

"Visitor," Cole called to Phoebe as he ushered Arlene into the living room, making sure he stayed behind her so he did not have to look.

Phoebe struggled to get up.

"Its okay," said Arlene contritely, humbly. "Don't get up."

"I" said Phoebe flashing glares at Cole that very clearly indicated if he left her alone with Arlene his life would be hell for the next 10 to 15 years. "What can I do for you?" Phoebe asked in not her most friendly voice.

"I" said Arlene steeling herself for the moment "I came to say thank you. What you did to save me." And she sniffed a little and then she sniffed loudly. Phoebe flashed a glare at Cole who was hovering near the hall, eyes peculiarly brilliant blue and unnaturally wide. He obediently came and sat opposite.

"What do you think I did for you?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"That demon" Arlene said sniffing and pulling a wade of tissues from her purse. Cole stared at the pattern of the rug at his feet. "I …do you know what an out of body experience is?" she asked.

"Yes" said Phoebe tightly.

"I saw it all" Arlene said. "Like I was watching away from me." She sniffed again and blew her nose. Cole did not look up. "I begged you for help when you came to visit me and .."

"I heard it " Phoebe said not as tightly.

Arlene sniffed again. "That you would take such risks for me. " and she sniffed again almost a snort. Cole seemed to be caught in a coughing attack. "No-one has ever taken such risks for me" she said. "I just wanted to be, you know liked, for being me" she said.

Phoebe sucked on her lip as she said "Arlene, its what I do, its what my sisters and I do. We protect, we save innocents."

"You think I'm an innocent " Arlene said her voice faltering " I failed, I took part in.. You don't want to know. How can you think I'm innocent?" she blew her nose, loudly.

Phoebe said gently as she could "Arlene being innocent doesn't mean you don't.. falter along the way" and she glanced toward Cole.

"Arlene" he said as helpful as he could "Every one no matter how ....good they are, sooner or later makes a goat.." Arlene's eyes flew open and Phoebe's narrowed and Cole swallowed "makes a fool of themselves. That doesn't mean you aren't an innocent" he finished lamely.

She took a great breath and sniffed again "I didn't know you were a witch when I used, when I said all those things to you, while I worked for..him" she said "I feel terrible," she said working her way up to confession. "When I told people at the office you were a ugly whore I didn't mean you were ugly really, I was just a bit ..frustrated and said things you should keep to yourself." She took a deep breath and the boobs wobbled like jello. " I am so ashamed " she said " I , I know I made a few suggestions to..Cole" and she looked down. "I know it as wrong" she said. 'I know its wrong to try and get between two people. I am so ashamed. Just because you can do something doesn't mean you should."

Phoebe glanced to Cole but the pattern on the rug required minute examination.

"And" said Arlene summoning the last of her courage to confess fully. "The things I said about..him, Cole and your sister. I mean the rumours. It was only because I saw them dancing and kissing, I didn't mean any harm. I mean you're so good. You saved me. After being with some-one so good, no-one could. I'm sure it was just a harmless kiss. I am so ashamed " she said and another big wade of tissues came out of the purse and she blew her nose another three times.

"I" said Phoebe unsure whether she was working her way to anger or laughter. Cole was still finding the rug fascinating.

Arlene took a big sniff I came to tell you " she said "I' m truly grateful for the risks you took and " she said " to tell you that your efforts weren't in vain."

Cole finally found the strength to look up and he and Phoebe exchanged glances.

"I have seen evil" Arlene said sitting upright so that even Phoebe's attention was drawn to the shapeless and large breasts under the rather large sweater "I have seen evil and I have seen good , thanks to you."

"I have decided " Arlene announced standing up preparing to leave " I have decided" she said "that from now on I will devout myself to the cause of good."

Neither Phoebe nor Cole quite knew what to say.

"From now on, thanks to you Phoebe there is nothing I will not do, to protect innocents, to help those who are lost and faltering, and all because of you Phoebe. Because you showed me the path, Phoebe. I needed to tell you that " Arlene said sniffing between each word then stopping for a second to find another tissue and blow her nose. "Because of you Phoebe the cause of good has a new disciple, a devoted disciple, one who will never falter." And Arlene caught by the emotion of the moment went to Phoebe and hugged her pulling her head down to the very large breasts.

"I'm glad I could help you, " Phoebe said faintly.

"Words can't express what you have done for me " Arlene told her. "I have to go" she said stoically.

Cole managed to make it to his feet to go and open the door, Arlene turned to the door and then stopped "Thank you Phoebe " she said " You have shown me the light " and then on impulse she caught Cole and hugged him.

"Thank you, " she said" you helped me too. "

"I'm glad I could help you " he said flat voiced swallowing. He watched Arlene walk down the steps and turned back to the living room where Phoebe sat in a frozen trance on the sofa.

She looked at him as he approached her "Shit " she said " oh shit Cole shit " she said and started to laugh.

"Oh god " said Cole, throwing himself down beside her "Oh shit" he said hugging her.

"What have I done?" she gulped in between hysterical laughter.

"You've set the cause of good back five hundred years" he said laughter coming in aching gasps "that's what you've done."

"Oh shit " said Phoebe "Arlene and her boobs are taking on the cause of good." and the laughter came in gasps.

The two found themselves sliding off the sofa to the floor "It s all right for you" said Cole "I saw her naked, the boobs hanging there big and ugly and now they're…"

"Good," screamed Phoebe rolling around the floor and taking Cole with her

"You didn't see the goat" Cole whimpered.

"You didn't see her thrusting those boobs in your mamma's face " Phoebe gasped " Like I did in that vision."

"Oh shit " they both said as they rolled around the floor.

Several minute later they were both trying to drag themselves back to sanity, lying on the floor, Phoebe half under Cole while they were trying to catch their breath when they snapped out of it as Piper who had returned from her P3 snarled "What the hell do you two think you're doing? "

"Laughing," said Phoebe from under Cole

"I've got a daughter," Piper snapped "use a bed upstairs for that" she added and stalked off.

"Oh shit" said Phoebe squashing Whosit hard against daddy as she started to laugh "for god's sake shimmer Cole, upstairs now I mean it. Now " she ordered as he hesitated.

Cole did as he was told. 

................................................


	36. Chapter 36

A Matter of Relativity

Part 4: All truth is relative

Chapter 36

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

_Part 4 of 4 Parts_

Leo came downstairs after waking Melinda from her nap. She bounced in front of him and he had to catch her on the landing and hold on tight to stop her orbing. He went into the kitchen where Piper was unpacking shopping. "This is getting ridiculous" he said. "The more I tell her to stop the more she does it." He sighed. "I really think for her own protection we have to find a way to bind her powers. One she can't overpower."

Piper looked at him "I know." She sighed, "I don't want to do it but I can't go on like this. I can't go to the club. I can't go out. I'm terrified where she'll end up."

"Cole can keep her here," Leo said.

"We can't depend on Cole to spend his whole time babysitting," Piper told him

"Why he's got nothing else to do?" said Leo. "Melinda no" he said firmly as she looked at him and started to orb. He caught her and pulled her back.

The front door bell rang "What the hell now?" muttered Leo as he scooped his daughter up and went to answer it. He pulled it open to see the witch Marly standing awkwardly and uncomfortable on the other side.

"Can I come in?" she said in a soft voice that Leo could barely hear.

"Marly sure," Leo holding the door open "No Melinda " he said automatically as she started to wriggle. "Piper" he called.

Piper came from the kitchen, wiping her hands. "Marly " she said tightly.

"Come on in," Leo said firmly ushering Marly into the living room and indicating a chair.

"I came," Marly whispered," to s..say thank you. And apologise."

"For what" said Piper almost to sharply.

"For saving me, from the demon, " she said " from evil."

"It wasn't me. It was mostly Phoebe," Piper said.

"How did you know you were saved?" Leo asked curiously.

"I could feel it " Marly said in a whisper. "My soul was caught up with the demon" she said her voice shaking. "I was trapped and I w..was evil but I wasn't happy. I felt e..evil but I wanted to be free of it. Deep in my soul, I didn't want to be e..evil but I couldn't escape. It consumed me," she explained.

Piper softened "You're not the first good magic person to be taken over by evil." Piper said, " believe me, its happened to all of us."

"I gave into temptation," Marly whispered. "I'm not really magical" she added as if confessing a lie.

"We've all done that," said Piper grimly. "You're a witch Marly. That means you're magical."

" I " said Marly.

"Marly its happened to all of us" Leo said. "To Phoebe, to Piper to Paige. Its .. you need to learn and..."

"Mark died to help me didn't he?" Marly interrupted more firmly than Leo or Piper had ever heard her speak.

"He chose to save the innocents, yes," answered Leo.

"I'm responsible for Mark dying," Marly whispered, so softly Piper and Leo could hardly hear her.

"We've been through this Marly " Piper said "Not just for you but for the family." Marly nodded "Mark was responsible for Mark dying. Marly he knew he was being called. He chose to go in a way that he felt was .. made his death have a purpose."

"You were an innocent Marly" Leo said. "He couldn't have saved you if you weren't."

"Was I?" she said " I felt evil. I'm not a powerful witch. I just know about ..about herbal lore that's all. I leant from my grandma. She was a wonderful women but no-one in my family is powerful. We just handed down the lore from generation to generation. Nothing much." She swallowed convulsively. "Lara made me feel like I was really magical, like I could be magical. It felt..I felt ..alive ..powerful. The f.f.first time being a witch made me feel anything b.but .w.w.weak. And it was evil, they only time I ever felt magical and it was f..for evil."

"Marly " Piper started to say.

"I should have known better than to try and be something I'm not, to listen to ..false prophets " she smiled sadly "If I lose mine honour, I lose myself" she quoted.

"Marly you are not the first to have fallen" said Leo as gently as he could. "Condemn the fault, and not the actor of it."

"You know Shakespeare" said Marly with a sniff.

"Only a little," Leo replied.

"I love Shakespeare," she said. "He was very wise."

"Yes" Leo agreed contemplatively "he was."

Marly took a deep breath and steel her courage "Piper " she asked nervously "I'll understand if you don't want me too, but do you still want, can I ,..look after Melinda." she whispered.

Piper looked at Leo hating herself "Marly," she said and wished she didn't have to " Its not a good idea." her voice tailed off and Piper glanced at Leo helplessly. Leo shook his head as flustered and embarrassed Marly turned to leave. "I understand," she said.

"Marly " Piper called after her "Its not that I wouldn't trust you. Its "she looked at Leo.

"We have a few problems with Melinda at the moment" Leo explained "That means its probably better not to have you or anyone else look after her."

Marly looked "What problems?" she whispered.

Piper and Leo exchanged glances.

"She's discover she can orb" Leo explained " but of course she can't control it and she often won't listen when you tell her not to and we can't take any risks."

"Oh " said Marly in an uncertain voice "that's not a problem."

"You think," said Piper scornfully.

"No" whispered Marly uncertainly "You just make a bracelet of rosemary and lavender and coriander and soak it in a mixture of tyme essence with Woad and St John's wort, for exactly the right time. My grandma taught me how to make it" she said her voice so soft." For little witches who have materialising powers, when they are learning how to use it. They can materialise a little but not move away, just fade. They learn how to use the power without getting into trouble. It's very old witches lore. If you don't want them to materialise, like at night just make the tyme much stronger," She said in an uncertain whisper. "it makes a blue mark though " she added fearfully

"Are you sure?" Piper said relief flooding over her. "I never would have thought of woad."

"Yes" said Marly in an uncertain voice "Its nothing special. Its just old herbal lore. I can go away and make up a few bracelets for you " she offered nervously. "it does leave a blue mark ." she added.

"Oh god, Marly, could you" Piper said hugging her. "Now please."

Marly nodded.

"Marly" Leo asked almost curiously as he went to the door with her "Why do you think you're not a powerful witch?"

"I'm not" she said " I just know about herbal lore. My grandma taught me."

"Demons think that is the greatest power of all" Leo said. "All the power of the Charmed Ones couldn't stop Melinda orbing. And the Charmed Ones they couldn't find a way to make the power switching potions. Phoebe couldn't have been rescued from the underworld without you."

"I'm not evil like demons. I have no powers. Its only herbal lore my grandma taught me," Marly whispered as she pulled the door shut.

Leo turned back to Piper "Sometimes I think the answer is always there, you just need to know how to find it."

Piper put he hand on Leo's shoulder "Remember when we went back to Old Virginia, the witch Eva told us about all the herbal lore that made them so powerful and we had forgotten. I guess I should have remembered. I guess I didn't learn that lesson as well as I thought."

Melinda wriggled in daddy's arms. Piper caught her face and gave her a big kiss. "You missy" she said happily "are about to have your wagon well and truly fixed."

"Thanks to Marly" said Leo.

**………………………….**

The family were sitting around watching TV a few nights later. Cole and Phoebe had their usual sofa with Phoebe lying across his lap so she could watch TV and let Cole rub her aching back at the same time. Piper and Leo sat on the smaller sofa, Piper was sewing because she could never watch without doing something with her hands and Leo was watching and fiddling around with the remote.

Leo always assumed control of the remote. It drove the girls crazy when he channel surfed. Paige was not above orbing the remote out of his hand. Only now she sat in a chair, pretending to read a book, and in unironed cotton pants, a once white sweater that had got wash with scarlet socks and her hair dragged back into an unflattering ponytail. Mostly she stared into space, every now and then catching her breath with a little sniff. The other four would glance toward her, Cole and Leo a little awkward and uncertain and Piper and Phoebe with concern.

The closing credits had barely finished on Phoebe and Piper's favourite night soap when Leo started flicking the remote, as Piper said ""eehhhhhhh" under her breath.

Phoebe muttered "Leo. I wanted to see who played the sexy policeman. Shut up Cole " she said as the rub got stronger " we're not married. I can look."

Leo ignored her and kept flicking the remote. He stopped the remote as a man with a somewhat prissily announced. "You are watching the Arts show. "he said "and our guests, artist Rona Hash, critic Reginal Syms and Museum director Roger Walford who are discussing when it stops being art and it becomes obscene. Roger I'm sure you have an opinion."

"Bastard " said Piper.

"Pig" said Phoebe

Paige just lowered the book and stared at the screen.

Leo hastily channel surfed.

"Put it back Leo" ordered Paige in a flat voice.

Leo glanced at Piper who nodded.

"I think you can safely say I have an opinion" intoned Roger leaning back and joining hands in his lap. "Art " he said " Is not for the immature" he said. He laughed, a small self satisfied laugh. "It takes a level of maturity to understand the beauty of these pieces " he said "Of course at a certain level, one can look at the form and the action and say in a certain time and place this is not art" he smiled superiorly " But" he said "one can learn from, one's experiences, recognise one's strengths and worth and use that recognition to appreciate that one's reaction to these works is reflection of one's own perception. One can.."

But the family never did learn what one could do because Paige sat up and threw her book as hard as she could through the television screen. "Fucking bastard" she said as the screen shattered with a satisfactory bang and sparks flew. She stood up and stalked toward the kitchen.

Piper started to move but Leo stopped her "My turn" he said firmly.

"That's healthy," Phoebe said, " At least she's starting to feel expressing her anger."

"Phoebe" snapped Piper looking at Cole " fix it " she ordered him.

"What you think I can?" Cole smirked.

"Fix it " Piper ordered and Cole with a superior smile flicked his fingers.

Paige was lying on her bed, still dry eyed. She rolled over as Leo came into the room :"Stinking bastard " she said.

"Not me," Leo said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Paige sat up "No" she said smiling wistfully "Roger the dodger, bastard arse hole fuckwit. "

Leo smiled.

"Mark died for him and it didn't make any difference to the bastard arsehole fuckwit pig. Even Arlene said thank you." Paige said bitterly.

Leo smiled.

"I wish I'd heard it too," Paige said. "Look Leo you don't have to say it. I know better than most that Mark as gone to a higher calling. That he has a better purpose than.. being here with me. But damn it I'm angry with him. He tried to protect me from being hurt and I am so mad at him for doing it. And I want to remember him for kinder things."

"Well to be fair," Leo said' "you were trying to protect him from things maybe if you had told him, you wouldn't be feeling this." Paige just stared at him "I know" Leo grinned because he had lived with three women a long time "I'm a man talking logic when you don't need it."

Paige sighed, "I didn't even get to tell him I loved him Leo," she said.

"Maybe you need to do that" Leo said " to fix loose ends."

"Don't you think I've tried " Paige said. "Leo I have tried to orb up there six times. And I just need to say it Leo. And they .. its not fair " she said bitterly.

"Will that be enough?" Leo asked " because If you really want to see him, maybe you're knocking on the wrong door. When Francesca took Phoebe up there, I learnt a few new ways in."

"Oh Leo," said Paige hugging him.

Leo went back into the living room. "Paige and I are going on a little trip " he said as Paige stood a behind him, tearfully, fearfully.

Phoebe half struggled to her feet "Leo," she started to say.

Piper looked at Paige " Are you sure you want to sweetie?" she said.

Paige nodded and held out her hand to Leo and they disappeared in a cloud of his orbs.

Piper picked up the remote and started flicking. She spun angrily on Cole "The goddamn cable doesn't work Cole," she snarled at him.

Leo orbed Paige into the 'up there' that Phoebe had stayed in.

"Just wait " he told her and disappeared.

Paige sat waiting what seemed like an eternity, sitting on whatever it was you sat on the eerie rainbow light of up there. She became aware finally of the feel more than the sound of orbs and looked up to see Mark's soft and familiar grey eyes.

Without thinking she ran to him, not noticing Leo who orbed away. She flung herself into his arms, and whitelighter to whitelighter she was able to feel him as a breathing real entity.

Paige finally pulled away and sighing looked at Mark, who despite the whitelighter robe and the absence of a daffy duck tie looked much like the Mark she loved, sandy receding hair an soft humorous grey eyes and now almost ageless face.

"Why the hell" Paige demanded and the light around her shuddered "if you had to be such a hero, why couldn't you say goodbye to me?"

"Because if I came to say goodbye to you" Mark answered cupping his hands around her face. "I couldn't have said goodbye to you."

"I love you" Paige whispered in a rush not taking her eyes off his face, making sure she said it. If he was dragged away in the next second, he knew.

"I'm sorry" Mark said talking a deep breath and staring at her face as if he was taking in every detail.

"Sorry I love you " Paige gasped pulling back as if he had hit her.

"I never meant you to " Mark explained reaching for her again. "It..I've known maybe for longer than I wanted to admit I wasn't going to be around, haunted by this feeling. I didn't want to make attachments you know, didn't want.. I just knew pet."

She bit her lip and then buried her head against him.

"And then I saw you and you..." he confessed "You made me happy just to look at you and I started to think. It doesn't matter what she feels for me. I love her and can be with her, take what she offers and enjoy every second of it. Store it, know what you have." He took a deep breath " I loved you from the minute I saw you. I haven't loved before you know" he said " I am ..I was 40 and I've been in love, had people in love with me but never loved before," he shrugged awkwardly. "I'm sorry pet I thought... I didn't want some-one to love me and be lost without me, I'm so sorry. I never meant you to be left hurting. Never thought that you could love me."

"I think you underestimate yourself ' Paige said slowly. "I love you Mark and I've never loved anyone before, I've been in love often but never loved and I never told you." And the tears started to come as she stared into is face.

"Sorry pet " Mark said "I was hoping it was because you didn't."

"If you hadn't gone with Phoebe, if you hadn't listened to her," Paige said.

"You're the magic one pet" he said holding on to her hand fast. "I was going to go. I was seeing Death. Even if Phoebe hadn't told me I knew " he swallowed "It was just the way I went really. When Phoebe offered the choice to save innocents…well."

"You had to be a god damned hero," Paige sighed as the rainbow light around her really shimmered. "Damn Phoebe, damn Phoebe, damn her." Paige said angrily as the lights shuddered around her.

"Why " asked Mark gently "Why damn her?'

"Because she was right," Paige said tearfully.

Mark grinned and Paige caught her lip "You know me " he said " can't resit the chance to butt in and interfere. Especially when I think it will piss the bad guys off"

"It got you killed," Paige said.

"It was going to happen " Mark said, "It was just that when it happened it was going to be worth something. It means … it was important to me that my death..going was worth something."

"Your life was worth something," Paige said sniffing back tears.

"If it was," Mark said. "Then it is more important than ever.. to me that my death meant something."

They were both silent, sitting in an ever after rainbow realm holding hands and thinking what might have been.

"Were you really angry at Phoebe for taking me down below?" Mark asked.

Page smiled "Yeah " she said "Piper and Leo really yelled at her."

"She did what she thought was best, what I thought was best too " Mark said. "Innocents are okay?"

"Innocents are okay" said Paige a little bitterly "Phoebe's okay, she's used to being yelled at, she deserves it mostly, and doesn't get yelled at as much as she deserves it. If she got yelled at when she didn't deserve it, it balances. Cole spoils her rotten, so she doesn't care."

Mark smiled "I enjoyed spoiling you" he said.

"I enjoyed being spoilt," Paige answered.

"Paige" he finally said "I didn't mean you to love me but you do and. I don't want to regret that, pet. Don't waste your life mourning me " Mark said.

"Don't you tell me how to spend my life," Paige said tartly as he smiled ruefully, the grey eyes and plain face lit up with the light around him "If I want to mourn you I will. It isn't a waste. I love you. Don't you try and deny me the right to mourn you."

" 'kay " Mark said obediently.

She sighed "I don't suppose there any hope. I mean like Piper and Leo."

Mark shrugged. "I Leo had been a whitelighter a long time. Piper wasn't a connection from his mortal life. I bet there's a rule about reconnecting to your mortal life. And after all the scandal lately um " Mark shook his head "well can't believe it would be ..welcome." He brought her hand to his lips " I think it will be along time pet " he said. "Don't waste your life waiting for me."

"Don't tell me..." Paige started to say.

"I know," he said.

"Are you immortal? Like whitelighters" he asked almost a little desperate.

"Don't know" Paige said "nearly gone so many times and didn't, maybe I am. I thought all whitelighters had to.. die . Don't know what happens to me, if I die. Only I know what happens to the Charmed Ones if I do soooo.."

"Yeah" he said.

"I don't know how it works" Paige said holding fast to his hand. "They hate whitelighters and mortals. How do they feel about whitelighters and whitelighters?"

''Don't know," Mark said without much hope in his voice.

"So do they know about us?" she asked after a little while of just sitting.

"Don't know" Mark said "there was no spilling your guts and they know the worst, Its all terribly honourable and trusting. These people are very good." He sighed "All I was told was that they know what they need to know, and I would know what I needed to know to be what I was called to be.. They didn't ask. I didn't tell them. Don't know whether not knowing leaves hope," he added

Paige's face lit up.

"Don't pet," Mark said, "don't waste your life on me."

"Don't tell me what to do with my life," she said with a watery smile.

He smiled and almost out of his control stood up "I feel the call." he said "Paige I love you and thank God ; for the chance to say it to you. And thank you for.. for grieving for me. I wanted to say it so badly, to say I love you to you, and now I have. No loose ends" he said swallowing convulsively.

"I love you" she said as he seemed to be sucked away from her.

"There's nothing I really regret" and he stopped "There's rules though, Paige" he said. "Tell Phoebe I'm learning all the rules. She'll explain; I love you" he said and was pulled away.

Paige sat down on whatever it was she sat on and leant on her knee burying her face in her hands crying. She seemed there for ever when she looked up and saw her sister Prue there watching her with a kindly but severe eye.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Prue.

"Had a feeling I was needed "Prue answered matter of fact.

"I loved him" she told Prue. "I'm not going to waste my life" Paige declared, as she saw Prue purse her lips.

"Good" said Prue " because you never know what will happen."

"Mark told me not to waste my life too" Paige said "and I'm not " but she continued, "it doesn't mean I'm not going to mourn him either. I love him." she added.

"Hmm " said Prue looking at her.

Prue sat beside her while Paige cried. After a while Paige sniffed and said "Do you know what really pisses me off? " The rainbow light shuddered. "What really pisses me off" she said determinedly "is that even though Mark said, Mark believes, it was worth going because the innocents were saved, that shit head" and the rainbow lights really flashed which both Paige and Prue ignored "Roger is just being a pompous so and so. Just acting like Marks's death meant nothing, like it was his due that a good man, a good person like Mark should die just so that shithead can exist."

"Roger" said Prue interested.

"I want so bad that he.. at least he could acknowledge, look at himself, realise what his goddamn arrogance" Paige shuddered as the lights whirled "caused and cost. Mark died for the bastard" The rainbow shimmered and flashed. "The least the bastard could do is recognise the error of his ways."

"Roger " said Prue contemplatively

"It sucks," said Paige.

"Yeah" said Prue "it sucks. Roger" she said.

"Roger" said Paige.

"You know ' said Prue thoughtfully, "one of the reasons not to pass on is because there are loose ends from you life that need to be resolved, fixed, decided. I don't pass on because I have loose ends."

"Really " said Paige interested.

"Yes" said Prue "Roger is a loose end in my life."

"How is he a loose end?" Paige asked interested.

"Because he is pathetic shit who tried to screw me around and if I hadn't been the strong person I am… was would have ruined my life." Prue answered. "I have..issues that need to be resolved."

The rainbow flashed several prisms of colour.

Prue noticed the colours. She winced a little '"On reflection ' she said primly and the rainbow did not change "I think.. Roger. I have to come to some form of understanding about how breaking up lead to the Charmed Ones. Help Roger. He needs to come to some understanding of his role. Accept his place, his purpose." The light remained subtle and still. Prue smiled with satisfaction.

"Well ; if Elisheeva could not make him understand his place." Paige said "not much will."

"He doesn't believe in demons," Prue said "he might believe in ghosts of his past life."

"Ha. Maybe that would scare the pants of him," snorted Paige.

"That 's what I was thinking" said Prue.

"I think I could arrange that" Paige said thoughtfully.

Prue stood up "Call me if you need me" she said as she faded.

Times later, long or short Paige did not know, Leo found her sitting and staring into the rainbow light.

"Okay " he said holding out his hand.

"Better" she said taking his hand. Leo pursed his lips but said nothing as he orbed.

Back at the manor Paige showered and went to bed. She smiled a little as Piper came into the bedroom.

"Okay" Piper asked.

"Better," Paige said quietly.

"Want to talk about it?" Piper asked.

"No" said Paige.

"Well you know sisters were meant to help each other, be there for each other," Piper said.

"Yes" said Paige thoughtfully.

Two days later, well after dark she orbed into Roger Walford's office in the museum just in time to see an underling rush out of the office in tears.

She put herself between Roger and the door. ''That wasn't nice Roger " she said sweetly.

"Who are you?" demanded Roger coming to his feet.

"The ghost of Christmas future " Paige said eyes bright.

"I've fought demons," said Roger pompously.

"I'm not a demon" said Paige with a happy smile "and you've screwed demons, not fought them. You need to learn the difference, my friend." She walked over to him, put her hand around the back of his neck, caught his shirt collar firmly and orbed.

Paige orbed Roger into the dark and deathly cold mausoleum where most of Cole's family were buried. The two lights were burning just near the door and made the place look even more eerie and added to the feeling of evil just out of sight.

Roger fell out of her hand and hit the floor where he lay whimpering while Paige lit the circle of candles she had place there before going to collect him. She caught him glancing at the door. "Don't think about it," she said sweetly.

"I'm not afraid of demons" Roger sneered but he stayed on the floor.

"Neither am I" Paige replied happily "and neither is the lady you're about to meet." And she recited the summon a witch spell.

Prue materialised in her tight blue sheath, hair tossed back and green eyes flashing vindictively "Hey Roger, long time no see" she said in a deadly bright voice.

"You're dead," he hissed from the floor.

"You betcha" said Prue.

"I'm not afraid of demons" Roger croaked. "I've survived demon attacks."

"I'm not a demon" said Prue "I'm a ghost you pissed off when she was alive."

Roger croaked even more painfully "You can't hurt me. You're dead."

"Can't hurt you" mused Prue. "Hey sister. I can't hurt him."

"I can," said Paige " hair " she said and Roger's hair stood on end trying to pull away from his scalp while he clutched at it in agony. "Damn " said Paige " I'd have sworn it wasn't real." She let go the pulling.

"What do you want?" Roger simpered still clutching his hair and all but crying.

"What do I want?" mused Prue crossing her arms and tapping her foot, danger signs Roger suddenly remembered very well. "I want to tie up the loose ends of my life" she said "Thank you for sending me on the road to my destiny."

"My pleasure," whimpered Roger.

"But that destiny got you killed Prue," said Paige.

"Damn I'd forgotten that" said Prue green eyes flashing wild.

Roger reached around for a piece of broken pottery left over from the fight Prue and Cole had with the seekers. He hurled it as hard as he could at Prue. It went straight through her.

"Ouch" she said in a mocking voice.

"Dick" said Paige and Roger screamed in pain.

"Paige his name is Roger. Not Dick." said Prue.

"Damn I forgot" said Paige. '"Don't want dick" she said.

"What do you want?" whispered Roger in a high agonised voice.

"Some-one very special, some-one very good died so you could live" Paige said "What I want" she looked at Prue "what we want is for you to make sure he didn't die in vain."

"You're going to be a force for good" Prue said' 'Not a pretend one, you're going to be one who does so much good, people are going to cry when you die."

"Or what?" said Roger with one last act of bravado.

"We could tell your wife about Elisabeth" said Prue.

"That doesn't scare me" said Roger puffing up.

"But then he'd be alone" said Prue,

"You could come and visit him," said Paige "nightly, daily whenever he was alone."

"Ahh" said Roger turning deadly pale and then as a really bad smell hit both girls noses he fainted.

Prue and Paige regarded with interest at Roger's unconscious body on the floor of the mausoleum.

"He's not dead is he?" Paige asked a little concerned.

"Nothing like it "Prue said a satisfied sound to her voice " shit himself and then fainted."

"Bummer," said Paige

"Yeah bummer " said Prue " I wanted to see him squirm longer."

"Cole would preach about witches taking vengeance." Paige sighed.

"Its not vengeance its retribution " said Prue "Screw Cole "

"Leave Phoebe to do that " said Paige.

"What is he anyway?" Prue asked.

Paige winced and a little awkwardly said "Not a demon."

Prue understood "I get it " she said, "Is he still an arsehole?"

"Yes" said Paige

"Some things don't change." Prue said as Roger stirred. "Maybe I should go and let Roger wake up in the dark and the cold."

"Next time," Paige said.

Roger stirred and opened his eyes from the floor he observed the spectral form of Prue.

"Pleasant nightmares?" she asked him.

"Get out of here. Leave me alone " he screamed crawling back behind the sarcophagus where he threw up. "Oh god " he said.

"I'm not god" said Prue crossing her arms and green eyes flashing fire in the dull light. "Just making sure you understand what being a force for goods entails " she said. "You worthless piece of shit."

"I know" Roger whispered "I understand. "

"What are you Roger?" Prue asked. "Roger " she said when he didn't answer.

"I'm a worthless piece of shit." he whispered.

"I think he's got it "Paige said.

"Not yet " Prue said " And..."

"I'll be good," Roger whimpered.

Prue glared at him.

"I'll do good," he gasped. "I'll be a force for good."

Prue watched him, her eyes green fires in the faint light.

"For the rest of my life" Roger said.

"Because if you don't.." Prue asked.

"You'll haunt me to hell." he whispered.

"You betcha " said Prue. "That do it?" she asked Paige.

"Not quite" said Paige "He needs to feel the experience to remember it."

" 'kay " said Prue.

"Nasty little wimps shoes" said Paige and they flew off Rogers feet into her hand. She threw them behind her into the dark.

"Smelly socks" said Paige and Rogers socks went the way of the shoes.

Roger feeling the cold of the stone floor and hitting the edge of the sarcophagus with his bare toes just fell into a whimpering heap. "I'm sorry " he kept saying "I'm so sorry..I'll be good."

"The great thing about this is " said Prue pleased with herself "if you're not I'll be back and happy to come."

"Believe her" said Paige as Roger crawled away across the floor.

"I think we scared the pants of him" said Prue "Figuratively speaking." She added.

"My grandma always said if a job is worth doing its worth doing well" said Paige thoughtfully.

"I think I would have liked your grandma" said Prue.

"Pants" said Paige and Roger's expensive grey slacks flew into her hands while he shrivelled backwards.

"My Grams" said Prue "our Grams always said that a job half done is a job not done."

"I 'm learning to get downright fond of Grams" said Paige' "ugly white boxer shorts" she said as they flew off him. "oh shit " she said dropping them in the dark and turning up her nose, while Roger lay in a shuddering and now silent heap.

"It probably would be cruel to leave a ..an innocent in a cemetery full of lost souls and demons wouldn't it "said Prue.

"Regretfully" said Paige.

"Good " said Prue. "Time to go sweetie " she told Paige." feel better " she asked.

"Yeah, yes Prue I do " said Paige. "I.."

"I'll be in touch," said Prue and held her arms out as Paige moved toward the spectral form, and if she did not feel the flesh and blood form of her sister, she felt her heart.

"I'll be in touch" Prue said to Roger. The last thing he saw before Paige blew the candles out was Prue's passionate, knowing smile.

"I'll be in touch too "Paige said and disappeared in a cloud of orbs, leaving Roger alone in the cold dark demonically haunted crypt of Cole's ancestors. Pantess and jockless Roger screamed and whimpered and tried to find his way out as the haunted souls of Cole's family came to laugh at him in the dark. He fell over two of the sarcophagus and stubbed his toe on a step and then stood on parts of the broken pottery that had never got cleaned up from the banshee's fight with Belthezor quite a number of years ago.

After a few minutes Paige orbed back "Dammit" she told Roger "it is cruel to leave an innocent here alone, without protection."

Paige put her hand out and orbed Roger. As he screamed she came out of the orb on the San Francisco bridge, "Have a nice walk home Roger" she said leaving him pantless, jockless, sockless and shoeless and shaking to find his way home. She orbed back to the manor.

The next morning Cole came down for breakfast and found Paige reading the morning paper. She wished him good morning in a voice that almost had some life in it.

"You sound.. a little better" he said touching her hair gently.

"I'm not over Mark, not by along way " she told him "but Leo taking me 'up there', it helped give me a sense of closure. Made me realise some good came out of Mark's choices."

"I'm glad sweetie " he said all big brother and concern and was delighted when Paige managed a smile for the first time since Mark died. "its knowing that the innocents were saved that makes it worth it" Cole told her.

"I know " said Paige.

................................................


	37. Chapter 37

A Matter of Relativity

Part 4: All truth is relative

Chapter 37

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

_Part 4 of 4 Parts_

That afternoon Phoebe was in the conservatory typing away trying to get her columns ahead so she could take a couple of months time off when Whosit was born . Elise had been making a few noises about the 'Ask Phoebe" column and the freedom Phoebe had to write it. She had taken some pleasure in pointing out Phoebe's private life was impacting on her work, particularly the radio interviews and with some venom noted such problems could effect her contract. 

And worse, Phoebe had had to concede the point. Despite saying he wanted to start working on his own , the Haslett case re-enforced Cole's dislike of being a lawyer and to Phoebe's increasing annoyance he was finding any number of not very good reasons to put off starting up on his own and spend time with her and Whosit. She had gone to the studio that morning to do the weekly radio show. The usual interviewer who kept the show going with some flirting that was very popular with the viewers was not thrilled when Cole turned up with her again. 

"Hasn't he got anything better to do? " the interviewer asked eyeing Cole with irritation. The interviewer felt Cole's presence interfered with the chemistry between Phoebe and him that made the show popular and Phoebe was always a little tense on some questions when Cole was there. Like the previous week when a listener had asked about the rumours that a difficult pregnancy had been the reason for Phoebe's absences over the last few months.

"That's true " she had said. The listener had rather rudely questioned her about the father and Phoebe somewhat snippily had answered she was in a permanent loving relationship, glancing at Cole.

"You're not married," the listener instead" not getting married."

"I think it is more important the baby has parents who provide a secure environment," Phoebe answered firmly.

"Isn't that what marriage is " said the listener.

"Not necessarily " said Phoebe not taking her eyes off Cole who pursed his lips.

Phoebe's answer had caused something of a minor uproar for a few days in the talkback world. The interviewer firmly felt that such catastrophes could be avoided if the deadbeat now unemployed 'partner' found somewhere else to be and Phoebe had a few nasty minutes with Elise when she pointed out the same thing.

"Screw Elise" said Piper that night when Phoebe complained.

"I'd rather be dead," said Cole.

"You've need something else to do " Piper told Cole, "when's the great plan to work on your own coming into action?"

"It doesn't look financially viable." Cole muttered " And don't you dare quote Mark on the dignity of work" he snapped.

Paige started to tear up and Cole flushed guiltily. "Anyway" he said, snakey because he felt guilty. "I don't like being a lawyer."

"Then do something you do like," said Leo.

"Take your own advice," said Cole spoiling for a fight.

"Shut up Cole " said Piper seeing where this was taking Paige.

While Phoebe was still typing away, Paige came home from work looking tired and pale. She had had a long hard day taking up Mark's fights with the Powers that be of the community services who refused to understand that is sometimes spending money to help people gets jobs was an investment in the future.

Phoebe looked up from typing as Paige came in. "You look terrible" she told Paige.

"Good I feel terrible," Paige said flopping down on the chair opposite Cole "I need you to do a couple of things for me" she told him.

"If I can," he said waiting for some crack about him being able to help her because he had nothing else to do.

"I want you to flick the fingers or whatever it is you do and I make sure I get Mark's job," she said.

"Can't you get it on merit?" Cole asked.

"No" Paige answered "not after today. I won the battle about funding expenses for disabled people to get special assistance."

"Oh sweetie I'm so proud of you" said Phoebe.

"Mark taught me a thing or two about digging in," said Paige. "Cole" she demanded.

"I'll fix it," he said " what else."

"One of my clients" Paige said " Really highly qualified guy, in education but when he was 17 and stupid he went joyriding, wrecked the car and got charged with grand theft as an adult and its effecting his employment. He's been a model citizen for 20 years but he needs some help.'"Needs an arsehole lawyer." Paige said pressing, "one who won't take no for an answer."

"Paige " muttered Cole "we've been through this."

"He needs help Cole, " said Paige " Its not a charity case. He'll pay."

"I don't like being an arsehole lawyer" Cole sulked.

"But you're so good at it" Paige said proving how much Mark had taught her about digging in

"You know.." Cole said.

"You should help the guy," said Phoebe.

"I don't want to," Cole muttered then got in before Paige said anymore because he had heard it all before. "Yeah I know. Mark said, dignity of work and all that stuff. Sometimes I think Mark should have learned to keep his damned mouth shut."

Paige just stared at Cole her eyes welling up with tears. He glanced at Phoebe who cocked her head on the side. He glowered at both of them because little sister tears got him every time "I liked Mark " he said defensively. ' he just never knew when to shut up."

Paige all little sister, sniffed.

Cole swallowed.

Paige sniffed louder.

"Okay, okay " he finally muttered 'I'll go out and spend the last of my savings on a car I don't need to make an impression on clients I don't want and pay all the professional and public liability insurance and upgrade my legal association status, and get filing cabinet, and stationery and a really expensive printer and a fax.

"We've got a fax," said Phoebe.

"And a filing cabinet" Cole continued.

"You already said that," Paige told him but added another sniff.

"Just so I can earn a few hundred bucks." Cole snarked. He stopped as the door bell rang " I'll get it " he said glad to get away.

Phoebe smiled at Paige "Thank you," she said.

"Your welcome. Mark taught me a few things about digging in." Paige said. "I never realised how damned hard Mark worked."

"You want to take some time off," Phoebe said. "Just to give you time to feel again, honey.'

"I will soon," Paige said standing not yet up to dealing with sympathy.

Cole was not so pleased when he opened the door and found Darryl standing there. "Darryl " he said "I.."

"Yeah " said Darryl "I need to talk to you."

Cole stood back to let him in.

Darryl came in. He saw Paige and smiled awkwardly "How are you?" he asked.

"Fine," she said not ready to deal with sympathy.

"I need to talk to you" Darryl told Cole as he walked into the living room. Phoebe could see them through the adjoining door and Cole shook his head at her and shrugged as he sat opposite.

"If its about that day in court, " Cole said.

"Not really " said Darryl sitting awkwardly on the sofa " you aren't gonna try to tell me that Haslett was an innocent. You got him off and he was as guilty as sin Cole."

"That's why I got him off," Cole said, "There are worse fates than being punished for your sins. And do you know how many rules I just broke telling you that."

"And do you know how many rules of friendship you broke in court that day" Darryl snapped. "You owe me you son of a bitch."

"I fixed it," Cole said "I fixed it so there wouldn't be any repercussions o your career, your life."

"You and I got a different idea of repercussions," Darryl grunted.

Cole leant forward resting his arms on his knees "You're right Darryl" he said "I owe you and I'm a son of a bitch." The two sat there not looking at each other. Phoebe could not take the suspense and came in.

"That kid is huge" Darryl said looking at the expanse of Whosit "Are you sure there isn't a tail and horns in there as well?" he said glaring at Cole.

"Very sure" snapped Phoebe testily "What do you want?" she demanded getting ready to protect Cole.

"I know a guy who needs an arsehole lawyer," Darryl said looking at Cole.

"Great " said Phoebe smiling hugely at Darryl "See Cole, not 15 minutes after finally deciding to set up your own firm, and you have another client."

"I don't have the resources to do pro bono," Cole said. He caught Darryl's expression. "Or all right there are a few legal ways around it. Why does this guy need an arsehole lawyer?'

"Guy was accused of murdering his in laws. The Cranston case, you read about it? " Darryl told them

Cole groaned.

"All the circumstantial evidence and motive makes it a ..slam dunk for the DA." Darryl explained.

Cole smiled.

Darryl continued "Krantz needs a winner after Haslett and he won't listen to me but I don't think the guy did it. All my gut instinct tells me this is one right up your alley."

"Why because I'm an arsehole lawyer or because its demonic?" Cole asked sarcastically.

"Both," said Darryl.

"Shit " said Cole and Phoebe.

Darryl stood up "You sure there's a way around pro bono" he said.

"Yeah" said Cole "In murder cases if some-one can't afford to pay retained counsel any longer, the state will usually pay. I just have to get to him ahead of the judge appointing a lawyer."

"This conversation didn't happen," said Darryl as he got up to leave.

"You bet it didn't," said Cole.

"Thanks" said Darryl. "I know it isn't a popular view but I don't do this job to win cases. I do it to stop bad guys."

"Unlike Krantz," said Cole.

Darryl grinned, "Phoebe, Sheila and I we got a few gifts for you. I still think you're a son of a bitch " Darryl told Cole as left.

"Oh that is so true" said Phoebe sincerely.

Cole stood with his arm around Phoebe. "I'm so proud of you baby" she said "You're in business."

Cole groaned.

**………………………**

Leo was in the basement, banging on pipes and listening every few minute for variations of gurgle, thump, bang, thump gurgle thwack gurgle, gurgle noise. He had been through the house several times and all he had learned for his trouble was that the thwack gurgle, gurgle noise happened more in the lower levels of the house than the upper levels.

The banging was starting to get on everybody's nerves but mostly it got on Leo's nerves because every time it got on anyone else's nerves they blamed him. He and Piper had had several rows over it and the night before it had erupted into a full scale brawl between him and Phoebe which had ended up the pair of them giving an in-depth character analysis that caused Cole and Piper to raise their eyes and walk into the kitchen to enjoy a class of red wine, and Paige to wordlessly orb to her room.

Leo hit the pipe with a wrench, rather viciously. The pipes suddenly made a much louder gurgle, thump, bang, thump gurgle thwack gurgle, gurgle noise with a double gurgle at the end. Leo in disgust threw the wrench as hard as he could across the basement, narrowly missing Francesca who orbed just at that moment.

"Missed me" she said dryly "but only just."

"Oops, sorry," Leo said "I didn't.."

"No" Francesca said.

"Cole's off with Phoebe in London, buying baby clothes." Leo said. "At Harrods," he added.

"Don't they sell baby clothes in San Francisco? " Francesca asked pursing her lips.

"Harrods ones are better:" Leo said straight faced. He looked at Francesca's expression. "All Piper and I ever worried about with Melinda's baby clothes was whether the vomit stains would wash out." He smiled "after all the fuss about Phoebe having this baby, I really don't think Phoebe, or Cole, understand just what having a baby means, as far as just looking after it, the changes in your lives. I know Phoebe watched Piper and me going through it buts its not the same. She and Cole think they're just going to do what they do now, only take the baby along with them."

"The frightening part" smiled Francesca" is that is exactly what the pair of them will do. " She seated herself comfortably on the basement stairs.

"Can I do something for you?" Le asked her.

"Perhaps" she said, "I came amongst other things, to find somewhere Durand won't follow me." 

"Durand" Leo smiled "Wood nymphs or monks this time."

"Rat demons" she said.

"How do you offend evil?" Leo asked curiously.

"Imply their place in the hierarchy is undeserved" she said "and create a factional um fracas that has implications for the realm."

Leo looked uncertain.

"You'll hear about the share crash in the finance sector in the news tonight" Francesca said tiredly. "Its been nearly a couple of months since you and the elders went your separate ways. How you are doing?" she asked.

Leo shrugged "Okay" he said "I guess. Can't fix the plumbing or Paige's broken heart," he said "But other than that, okay. Enjoying watching the girls work their way through every whitelighter up there. Seems the elders can't find any-one who ..meshes. " Leo grinned "I know its..unworthy but I guess I'm not an angel any more," he said.

"Fallibility is good" said Francesca "Thought about your choices" she asked almost casually.

Leo walked over and retrieved the wrench. "Yeah" he said " quite a bit."

"And?" "Francesca asked.

"I figure that I no longer have what it takes to be a whitelighter for witches," Leo said " But that does not mean that I am not part of the battle, I want to be part of it but I think it will be on my terms, a little more."

"That 's good," said Francesca non-committal.

"Paige's boyfriend, Mark " Leo sighed "said.. used to say, that work was a matter of dignity not just occupation. I need to do something, I have something I want to do."

"Oh" said Francesca only vaguely interested.

Leo smiled fully understanding what she was doing "Something I learned from the demons, from Elisheeva, something the witch Marly made me understand."

Francesca said nothing but look she gave him was inscrutable.

"Its my calling to be a healer and I thought about finishing my qualifications as a doctor, seriously did " Leo said "and just living mortal but" he sighed. "But the witch Marly I when we a were talking about what happened said something just off hand and it got me thinking."

"The wisdom is often there," Francesca said "The hard part is hearing it when it is spoken.

"That's it exactly " Leo said enthusiastically "Demons set great store by the knowledge of myth and legend. They believe it to be a great power but the side of good does not even regard knowledge of lore as power" Leo nodded "We could not have got Phoebe from Elisheeva if Marly had not known how to fix potions for switching powers and as for what she did to stop Melinda orbing off every five minutes. For that alone" he shook his head.

"Yes" said Francesca eyes twinkling "It's a little ..awkward when super child does not come with super maturity to deal with super powers."

"Oh yeah" sighed Leo. He swallowed "Speaking of superpowers. I ..did Cole tell you what we did so we could get him into the underworld."

"No" said Francesca interested "What did you do?"

Leo winced then decided he needed to talk. "I took his powers and hid in the wasteland, without a way of getting out for safety. Francesca I .. I had these incredible powers. I could have killed or taken over the realm, almost any realm. I could have smite minions and great powers with a flick of my hand and I have never felt so helpless and frightened in my life. Did you ever experience what those powers are like?"

"Not that way " Francesca answered " But I have experienced something similar. It made me very, very glad to be what I am."

"I don't think I could stand the responsibility" Leo said "The fear. How do they do it? How do they not go crazy?"

Francesca smiled. "Well Cole behaves like an annoying brat or sits on beaches, Arturo drinks fine wine and watches the ships in the Corinthian Gulf and Durand, Durand is impossible."

"Well there are some shoes I could have done without walking in" Leo said. "But I learnt something from Cole's powers and Melinda. All the stuff about, power, more power, great power. Its both dangerous and futile without the wisdom. In the end what separates the great ones is the wisdom not the power."

"Oh well don't talk to Cole about wisdom" Francesca said very school marm "I want to spend the next fifty years reminding him of the sheer lack of it in going to the underworld to find Phoebe."

Leo laughed. "I want to find the wisdom " he said, "I think that's what I can do. I think maybe evil is right. It is the lore that is the greatest power. When Marly came and talked about what happened to her, and I tried to find the words to talk help her. She just answered 'If I lose mine honour, I lose myself' and I said 'Condemn the fault, and not the actor of it'."

"I like Shakespeare too" said Francesca but she kept the smile to herself.

"I didn't have to find the answer Francesca" Leo said " I already knew it. I just had to remember it. We have all the answers, they're written in our legend and our history. We just need to know how to find them."

"You want to be a philosopher Leo?" Francesca asked wryly.

"I want to make sure the truths we already know are not lost in the battle because I think "Leo said still uncertain of when he was going "those who get lost, do it because they lose those truths or are looking for something easier when the answer is already there."

"Really," Francesca said but her eyes were gentle.

Leo grinned a little embarrassed "Its there " he said. "The witch Lara Haslett. If she had listened. The truth was already there. 'They that have the power to hurt, and will do none; they rightly do inherit heaven's graces.' " Leo quoted.

"And how does your wife, feel about this calling?" Francesca asked with just a hint of amusement.

"Piper she said as long as I don't quote Plato over breakfast, she'll support me" Leo smiled.

"So you don't want to be a whitelighter any more?" Francesca asked again.

"I thought about asking to finish off my life a mortal, " Leo said "but I was called to be a guide and a healer and do you know It think I still have that calling. Only not the one I first thought, but it's a calling."

Francesca smiled,

Leo looked at her intently " Whitelighters, witches get the power to do the job, to follow their calling. They took from me the power to heal bodies, but my calling is to heal. Maybe a little like the core in Cole's soul " Leo stuttered a little awkwardly his half formed thoughts "Its only when the powers are gone that you start to understand how much they are part of you, not for the power but for the need to be true to yourself. I have no power to heal bodies and suddenly I find that there are many ways other ways open to me. So no I am not asking for mortality. Because I know very little and I understand less and it may take a very long time to know a little of what I could know."

"It could be a long journey" said Francesca who had walked a very long journey herself.

"Anyway" Leo said "some of the things I seek are in very hidden places, I'm not to sure P3 s doing well enough to spring to for regular airfares to Tibet or the Vatican Library. It may be more practical if I can still orb."

"Practical is good," Francesca murmured.

"Do you think I'm being ..quixotic, taking a course that is almost .. that is defying the control of the elders, taking me outside their wisdom?" Leo asked apprehensively.

"Yes." Francesca said seriously "I think you are being quixotic."

Leo sucked his lips "Oh" he said.

"But" she said "I've always considered quixotic a very good place to start a very long journey. Besides" she said " There's considerable um downtime when you are eternal. Using it to discover 'truth' is as good an occupation as any."

Leo laughed, "Is that why you know so much about so much?" he asked.

Francesca smiled "Oh I know a little about many thing because, some fifty years after I chose my calling, after spending all that time trying to discover myself, who I was, I discovered mostly I wasn't very interesting. Much better things to focus on than me."

"You do everything so well, so easily," Leo told her.

"I don't really," Francesca replied with some sadness "I have to work very hard at most things. Some things I never can learn. It's beyond me to play a piano no matter how hard I try," she said with great regret "and I was around when they were invented."

Leo swallowed, hearing the message she told him. "Thank you " Leo said and Francesca understood him.

"I come for another reason besides, hiding from Durand " Francesca confessed "I came," she said " because I was considering asking you to undertake a task for me. Something in the whitelighter line. Tell me, does that make you want to reconsider your path to heal souls."

Leo thought for a full five seconds before with almost no regret he shook his head. "I've chosen my path," he said.

"Oh well in that case," Francesca said seriously "I think I can safely ask you to do this task."

"I have a path," Leo said firmly.

"You can do this at the same time" she said "You may need some very strong philosophy to do it." she added eyes twinkling.

Leo took a deep breath "What is it?" he asked nervously.

"I've had Durand " Francesca said "I have been Durand's guide for 696 years which makes it about 675 years to long. I can't even list how much of my time and energy I have used just pacifying all the creatures he has offended. And lately all I find I am doing is agreeing with them and crying on their shoulders for sympathy, which is probably a sign I need to move on from him, particularly when it is rat demons," She smiled. "Want to try some philosophy on them."

"You want me to be a part time whitelighter advising just a guardian," he said. "I screwed up with the Charmed Ones."

"You learnt a great deal from the Charmed Ones and my experience," Francesca told him with the twinkle in her eyes still well and truly there " is that Durand is a 7 day a week job. I day with him, 3 days recovering, 3 days meditating to prepare for the next encounter. "

Leo smiled.

"I've had Durand " she said seriously "I've never had to deal with a guardian as passionate and…volatile as Cole. I am not going to lose him through lack of attention" Francesca told Leo with steel in her voice." And if Phoebe gets her way I can anticipate more problems not less. When my concerns come out as irritation with Durand, my wisdom tells me it is time to make alternative arrangements."

"Knowing when to move on and away is wisdom" said Leo who wanted to be a philosopher.

"Well its Durand "Francesca said school marmish " It isn't such a hard choice."

"Durand is a guardian," said Leo "I don't know enough to advise a guardian. Why me?"

"Do you really need to ask me that?" Francesco said quietly.

"No "l Leo said" I know about guardians . I know about..failure."

"Yes" said Francesca. She smiled "You can trust Durand's wisdom. I often do," she told Leo " he knows right from wrong." She raised her eyes "Unfortunately that is all he knows."

"Can I think about it?" Leo asked.

"No" answered Francesca firmly " thinking about it will only make you think about it to much." She held out her hand "Deal" she said

Leo hesitated. Then he took a very deep breath "Deal " he said taking her hand.

The pipe suddenly went gurgle, thump, bang, thump gurgle thwack gurgle, gurgle. Leo cursed under his breath. "That noise has been bugging this house for nearly a year" he told Francesca "and it gets worse. I strongly suspect Cole tried to fix it and stuffed the pipes up."

"You do know that's a very angry vision wraith caught in the pipes?" Francesca asked.

"What" said Leo.

"Nasty little spites who come to tap out warnings of Great Danger. I think they enjoy the panic they cause. " Francesca said seeing Leo's stare "Part of the higher realms. Must have come just before Phoebe got pregnant.''

Leo stared at her.

"It might have helped if Cole had listened to it" Francesca said told Leo primly "You have to stop Cole trying to use magic to fix things he doesn't understand."

"I keep telling him not to, " Leo said. "I do really."

"Think of him as Melinda" Francesca advised standing up.

"What do you mean?" asked Leo.

"Cole like Melinda has to understand when you say no you really mean don't do it" Francesca said orbing.

Leo sighed. He walked up the basement steps. Piper was in the kitchen enjoying herself making things she hadn't had a chance to make since Melinda started to orb. Melinda was being a very good girl playing a very nice mortal game of stacking building blocks.

"I'm going to kill Cole," said Leo.

"That's good" Piper said 'Why now?"

"That damn noise in the pipes is his fault." Leo told her.

"That part I figured" said Piper " how do we fix it?"

"Cole has to fix it" Leo replied.

"Fuck" said Piper.

"Bad mommy " said Melinda fiddling with her herb bracelet.

"No Melinda," Leo said firmly.

Melinda turned her nose up and went back to playing with her building clocks.

................................................


	38. Chapter38

A Matter of Relativity

Part 4: All truth is relative

Chapter 38

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

_Part 4 of 4 Parts_

Phoebe and Cole came in from a shopping in England and found Piper making coffee and putting cookies on a tray, using the best cups and saucers and silver ware.

"Wow royalty visiting?" said Phoebe.

"Worse" said Piper seriously "Paige's Aunt Beryl called in. She's been staying with Paige's grandparents since Christmas and called in before flying back to New York."

"Shit, " said Cole turning to run while Phoebe grabbed his sleeve.

"Can't wait to meet her, " said Phoebe.

"Ha" said Cole.

**……............................................**

Paige was not all certain how she felt when Beryl called her at work to say she would be visiting, especially as the request was specifically to finally meet her new sisters. Paige had spent a great deal of energy keeping her 'new' family and her 'old' family apart. 

However in her weekly call to her grandparents Paige had not been able to hide her misery and finally told them about the death of the 'new' boyfriend in a car fire. It had been greeted by horrified silence and her grandparents insisting they would come to San Francisco to visit her. Paige was eternally grateful to Aunt Beryl for talking them out of it. But they had rung everyday until Paige had whispered to Aunt Beryl that it was not the same thing as her parents and she really did not want to talk about it. Beryl blunt as always told her parents to give Paige some space. And had done the same herself until she arrived in San Francisco.

Beryl knocked on the door a little before Paige came home making it necessary for a somewhat panicking Piper to entertain her. Leo had stayed long enough to introduce himself and then taken on the afternoon P3 visit for Piper.

Paige came home to find Melinda on her best behaviour cuddled up against mommy and Piper sitting on the edge of the sofa, not enjoying the inquisition she was getting one little bit.

Piper all but scuttled out to the kitchen when Paige arrived home, picking up Melinda.

Beryl grinned to Paige "Your sister is okay," she told Paige "a bit tight arsed for my taste, but you know what they say about relatives."

"Yeah" said Paige "Piper likes things under control. Doesn't happen often but she likes them that way. Phoebe makes up for her being a bit tight arsed. Sort of balances out. My sisters" she said "they're okay Aunt Beryl they really are."

Beryl stood up and caught Paige in a big huge. "And you honey?" she asked "You sure you're doing okay." she asked pulling Paige down on the sofa and keeping an arm around her.

"Yeah, Aunt Beryl, I think I am, in a way, yeah" Paige said uncertainly. "My sisters are looking after me," she added.

"Taking good care of you?" said Beryl.

"Yeah" said Paige.

"Fussing you and asking if you're okay 10 times a day?" Beryl asked.

"Yeah" said Paige.

"Trying to make you smile?" Beryl asked.

"Yeah" said Paige.

"Trying to encourage you to move on?" Berry asked.

"Yeah" said Paige.

"Driving you insane?" said Beryl.

"Yeah " said Paige with a big sigh of relief that some-one understood.

"Want to come back and stay with me in New York for a couple of weeks?" Beryl asked.

"Can I please?" said Paige in a voice of utter relief which was not missed by either Cole or Phoebe as they came in the living room.

Paige introduced Phoebe who received a kiss and a speculative eye from Beryl as she eyed the huge bump of Whosit. "You know Cole" Paige said.

"Tough guy, how are you?" Beryl said sparking up.

"Just fine," said Cole turning up his lips.

Beryl then managed to get Paige to smile without trying by putting Phoebe and Cole through another form of inquisition, all questions and big smiles. Somehow she manage to drag out of them Cole's finances, Phoebe's contract details, her somewhat secret plans to write a book, and her feelings on life, commitment, pregnancy and motherhood. And as Phoebe avowed her opposition to rigid social expectations, Beryl did not miss Cole narrow his eyes and suck on his lip.

Piper came in carrying a tray with milk and sugar and cups, and the extra special petit fours Cole and Phoebe had brought back from London as a family treat for after supper. Melinda, very proud of herself followed mommy, carrying a plate of cookies.

"Coffee's in the kitchen," Piper said, resisting the temptation to snatch the cookies from Melinda. Piper had recently lost an argument with Phoebe and Leo about not jumping in to fast to protect Melinda from her mistakes.

"I'll get it," Cole said jumping up, happy to get away.

"Maybe not as tough as I thought" Beryl said to Paige.

"If you saw him in court" Piper said, determined to defend her family and her territory "you would know just how tough he is."

"He's a really tough litigator " Paige said matter of fact.

"He's brilliant," said Phoebe loyally as Cole somewhat reluctantly came back with the coffee.

"So you really are a tough guy lawyer " Beryl asked Cole "You really do get up there and ask the villains all the nasty questions. Often thought maybe I should have been a lawyer but standing up in court, not something I'd have the balls for," she said straight-faced.

"Want to bet," muttered Cole as Phoebe kicked him. Which Beryl did not miss.

Piper exchanged glances with Paige who shrugged. "I'm going to New York for a week or two with Aunt Beryl" Paige told Phoebe and Piper. Trying to change the conversation.

"Coffee," said Piper hastily pouring.

"

"When's the kidlet coming?" Beryl asked Phoebe not to be deterred.

"Two months," said Phoebe.

"Looks like it ought to be two weeks," Beryl said. "My two popped out like greased piglets. Ain't going to happen to you."

Phoebe pursed her lips. She hated it when women started telling birthing experiences. She wondered why for thirty years no-one had felt the need to describe child birth to her in gory detail. In the last month every woman she met had a terrible story she did not want to hear.

"No ring" Beryl observed, staring at Phoebe's finger "Why aren't you two married?" she asked smiling smugly at Cole and Phoebe.

"What" said Phoebe. "You shouldn't ask."

"None of your business" said Cole as Beryl ignored him.

"What is it? One of those we love each other so much we don't need to be married to prove it things?" Beryl asked complacently.

"Cole and I do love each other, more than you could possibly understand." Phoebe said defensively "It isn't whether we're married or not which proves that. We don't feel the need to be married…..to prove it."

"Didn't you feel the need to prove it once before?" Beryl asked sweetly while Paige swallowed as she recognised the danger signs in both Cole and Phoebe.

"Yes" said Phoebe "and we realised that being married, just going through some ritual for other people didn't prove anything about how much we loved each other."

"I suppose you have a point," mused Beryl as Paige let her breath out, knowing that was usually what Beryl said before she said something terrible. "Ritual has no point. Little things like public declarations and titles, husband, wife, mom, dad, don't have any real meaning. Or point."

Phoebe gasped.

Beryl knowing she had her, pushed "Good luck explaining that to the kidlet," she added. "Explaining that there was absolutely no point for its parents to get married. Again. Explain that you didn't have the guts to stand up and say you love each other in front of other people, didn't want to be responsible for each other, next of kin and all that." Beryl smiled while Phoebe and Cole had expressions like thunder. "You are saying tough guy is the father, on the certificate aren't you. Just in case, he does a runner, like my first did." Beryl asked Phoebe.

"Your first did a runner on you," said Piper while Paige glare at her.

"I don't think that's any of your business," said Cole with an expression on his face that in the past had frozen the minions of good in terror.

"Of course it's none of my business," said Beryl unperturbed "but if everybody minded their own business no-one would get anything done."

"I think I have a migraine coming on," Phoebe snapped " it was an experience meeting you Beryl" she said and standing up she waddled away with as much dignity as she could muster.

"I better pack," said Paige hurriedly.

"I'll help you," said Piper jumping up behind her. "Keep an eye on Melinda," she ordered Cole which did not give him a chance to escape Beryl.

Both Cole and Beryl heard Paige tell Piper as they went upstairs "Don't look at me like that, Piper. You've got Aunt Eleanor and Margaret in your family."

Melinda sitting on the floor made an effort to take another chocolate chip cookie. When she could not reach, she started to incline her head. Cole caught the 'I'm about to orb something' expression. He grabbed the cookie, and Melinda.

When she finished the cookie, he let Melinda play horse ride on his knee to distract her and avoid having to say anything to Beryl.

As Melinda yelled 'more, more' and Cole encouraged her, Beryl looked him up and down "You can thank me some other time tough guy" she said.

Leo came back from P3 and he and Piper offered to drive Beryl and Paige to the airport. While they went though the ritual of strapping Melinda into the car seat, Cole stood by the car and watched. Paige understood that Phoebe needed to stay in her room because she had a migraine. So did Beryl.

Paige went to get in the backseat.

Cole leant over and kissed her on the forehead. "Be good," he said. Then he grinned "or at least be careful."

"I just …" she said.

"I would too," he said.

"Thanks, " Paige sighed.

Cole shook Beryl's hand "I won't say it hasn't been a pleasure." he said.

"You are a pistol aren't you tough guy" said Beryl. "Pretty, smart and a gentleman to boot. See you at your wedding." and she got into the backseat beside Paige while Cole's expression turned grim.

"We better go. So you've got time to get through airport security," said Leo hastily as he got in the passenger seat and Piper turned the engine on.

When Cole went upstairs, Phoebe was lying on the bed flipping through a book entitled 'Childbirth the natural way' which made Cole narrow his eyes with dark foreboding.

"God that women is a bitch." Phoebe said.

"I'm not god" Cole said while Phoebe glared at him. Cole sat on the edge of the bed. "She didn't say anything Margaret didn't say at Christmas," he said.

"Cole," said Phoebe horrified "You're not seriously taking any notice of that woman are you?"

"She may have a point," he said somewhat apprehensively.

"You didn't take any notice of Margaret at Christmas," Phoebe attacked.

"Margaret is not only a bitch, she's malicious," Cole replied stroking Phoebe's hair.

"Gee tough guy," Phoebe said with a smirk, but touched is face " Aren't you the one who told me that what is important is whether the advice is good, not who gives it to you?"

Cole stopped stroking her hair "Damn you Phoebe," he said.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"You're right," he said.

"Cole," she said even more nervously "Don't even think.."

"Yeah I need to " he said, "I'll be back " he said leaning over to kiss her and then shimmered.

When Cole came into the bedroom nearly three hours later Phoebe lay on the bed watching a very old romantic movie.

"Hi" he said from the door. "God that's a sloppy movie " he said.

"I like romance." Phoebe said defensively. "Where you been?"

"Thinking," he said, "out on the bridge."

"You've been a long time" Phoebe said. carefully.

"Had a lot to think about " he said just as carefully.

"Thinking about proposing," Phoebe asked deciding to rush in.

"Yeah," he said.

"And," she asked apprehensively.

"Decided not to" he said.

"Oh" she said. "Probably for the best."

"Yeah " he said "I figured that I already asked three years ago and you said yes… eventually." he pressed" so the way I see it you owe me a marriage."

"I what" shrieked Phoebe.

"You shouldn't make promises you don't intend to keep," Cole said primly, but wisely keeping his distance.

"What" shrieked Phoebe "I owe you a marriage you arsehole. I goddamn divorced you."

"Doesn't count," he said. "You didn't marry me."

"Its only on a technicality," she snarled "I didn't marry you, and whose damn fault is that."

"Your's " he said still keeping his distance "if you loved me then as much as you said you did, you should have known I was taken over by the Source. I always know when you're possessed," he added ..unwisely.

Phoebe was silent for second, and then she slowly stood up, on his side of the bed. She glanced at the blue cut glass dish on Cole's bedside table, the one he used to put his watch and any spare change in at night. She picked it up and aimed it as his head as hard as she could.

It missed him because he shimmered but flew onto the landing. Piper had just returned from the airport. "I'll just turn the bed down" she called to Leo and jumped as the blue cut glass dish shattering into pieces at her feet.

"What the hell," she roared.

Cole came back out of the shimmer "My fiancé" he said "doesn't seem to like being reminded that it isn't nice to break her promises."

"Oh fuck" breathed Piper "here we go again."

After two days of Cole referring to Phoebe as his fiancé and refusing to have sex on the grounds that nice girls waited until after the wedding, Phoebe was pushed to her limits. She was throwing the nearest object at his head as soon as he said the word "fiancé" while Leo and Piper total conversation with him seemed to be "Shut up Cole."

Finally Piper just told him to go ahead and fix it with Phoebe or else. "I get sick of this house revolving around you and Phoebe" Piper told Cole while she hand mixed a cake somewhat violently.

"I" he said.

"Shut up Cole" 'Piper told him '"Just fix it."

Cole looked to Leo for support.

"Shut up Cole," Leo said, "Just fix it."

Cole shrugged and inclined his head and went upstairs. Phoebe was sitting at her dresser staring at her image in the mirror. He sat on the edge of the bed and asked "You want to talk?"

"No" she said.

"Want to fuck?" he asked.

"Nice girls only do that after they're married," Phoebe snarled.

"Marry me?" Cole said.

"Are you proposing?" Phoebe turned around to face him.

"No" he said, "I already did that."

"You bastard," she said. "I am not marrying you because I'm pregnant."

"Well seeing you weren't pregnant when you agreed to marry me, it isn't an issue is it?" he said" unless you had some vision about Whosit and didn't tell me."

"Why now?" Phoebe demanded " Why bother to get married now?"

"Because" Cole said "Beryl was right."

"Whosit needs us to be married," Phoebe said sarcastically.

"No" Cole said "there is no point in us not being married, unless the point is we're not married."

"Ha" Phoebe snorted.

"Ha" Cole answered " Phoebe. I'm sick to death of calling you my um..partner. What the hell does partner mean. Partner, like those arseholes at that prick law firm I worked at. Phoebe" he said coming over to kneel beside and catching her upper arms. "I want a marriage. I'm sick of being Piper and Paige's not brother in law, I'm sick of being Melinda's not uncle. I want to say wife. The time I come from, the time I was born that's what you did. You got married. Living together what does that mean. What we have used to be called a marriage. I want a marriage with you."

"What we have is a marriage," she whispered. " you have that with me."

"Then for god's sake " he said standing up and pulling her to her feet. "Let's call it one."

She swallowed as she looked up at him "Cole I am not walking down any aisle, I'm not going through another damned and I mean damned wedding with you. I am not pretending to smile while a whole mob of so called friends and family who I never see except at weddings and funerals mutter snide comments about Whosit's parentage and the last time we tried to get married. And make stupid jokes abut the second time around. Not after everything we went through to get this far."

Cole sighed "I'm not asking for a wedding" he said " I'm asking for a marriage" he shrugged "You think I want to look like that gormless idiot I saw when I went to that wedding with Paige. You think I want to watch all those people waiting, hoping one of us will run, or stand there knowing they are hoping like hell you aren't going to show. You think after all the gossip and scandal, you think I want to stand there knowing they will all be hoping Leo will jump up can yell 'hey the kid's mine. Call it off'. You think I'm an idiot. I want you Phoebe. I want a marriage, not a wedding."

"I don't think you're an idiot," she sighed" but you need a wedding to call it a legal marriage."

"That's what Vegas is for." he said.

"Cole" she sighed. "What the hell is going to change if I stand up in front of some fat little guy in Vegas and say 'Hey Cole Turner is the only person I'm gonna fuck for the rest of my life'."

Cole just looked at her with the hurt sad expression on his face that went straight to Phoebe's heart and her conscience. The expression reminded her what he done to be with her and what he had forgiven her and how much he had fought to be with her. "Oh damn you " she snapped but put her hand on his face to try and wipe the hurt away " have it your own way, if you must. Call up the fat little guy and book a Vegas quickie wedding. I don't care."

"Thank you" he said smugly bending to kiss her on her tightly closed lips.

"Why don't you make it in two days time" she said snippily. "Then it will be the anniversary of the day the Source took you over. May as well have another miserable anniversary on that day."

He hesitated and she put her hand around the back of his neck and pulled his head down to her mouth. "Maybe it will make that day better from now on." she said.

Cole picked her up "God you're getting heavy " he muttered.

"Bastard" said Phoebe unhappily.

He shimmered downstairs with her.

He came out of the shimmer in the kitchen in front of Piper and Leo.

"Phoebe and I are getting married," he told Piper.

"Again" said Phoebe unhappily.

"You are," said Piper brightly.

"Going over to Vegas as soon as I can book it ," said Cole.

"You are," said Leo with a disapproving expression.

"Where the hell is she?" Cole muttered two days later prowling around the hall of the manor dressed in his best navy suit and blue tie " we have to be there in ten minutes."

Leo in a flannel shirt and jeans was not as amused as he usually was by Cole's hyperactivity when he was nervous. Leo did not approve of sneaking off to Vegas to get married. "Hardly seems any point in getting married when you do it that way," he said earning a big smile and a hug from Phoebe and a filthy glare from Cole.

"Damn her," Cole muttered and stalked up the stairs to their room. To find Phoebe still in bra and knickers and most of the clothes she owned thrown on the bed.

Piper with an expression between sympathy and exasperation kept holding various clothes up, with Melinda doing her best to help by pulling the rest of Phoebe's clothes onto the floor.

"Nothing fits," Phoebe wailed, "I can't get married in Cole's shirt and leggings."

"The red dress from Christmas fits," Piper said trying to be supportive and not quite succeeding.

"Barely " wailed Phoebe "and I don't want to get married in a red dress. It's worse luck than a black one. I don't want to go through this damned stupid ritual," she moaned and looked up to see Cole at the door with an expression on his face as dark as his mood. "Well I don't ," she glared at him.

He shuffled awkwardly. "You don't have to if you want to," he said almost belligerently.

"Yeah like I want to spend the next fifty years listening to you bitch," Phoebe snapped back because she was feeling guilty she had hurt his feelings. "Don't say anything, just shut up." she added before he could really start to bitch.

"You can't get married in your bra and knickers," Piper said.

"I'm not getting married without them," Phoebe snarled.

"Ha" said Cole.

"The red dress it'll have to be" Piper decided realising the only place this was going was a huge battle. Phoebe turned her nose up but took the dress and wriggled it down over Whosit, pulling very hard to make it fit.

She went to the dresser and fiddled with the attractive loose knot her hair was in and then started to struggle with the zip of the red dress as Cole irritably told her to hurry up.

"Shut the hell up," Phoebe snapped at him struggling with zip.

"Here let me do that," said Piper taking the zip and trying to pull it up. "Breath in " she ordered Phoebe.

"I am breathing in," said Phoebe.

"Oh for god's sake," said Cole and flicked his finger so the zip went straight up accompanied by the ripping sound of silk as the dress gave way at the seams that covered Whosit.

Cole just froze, his face contorting into an expression of something like terror while Phoebe was beyond speech. She just looked at the expanse of her and Whosit falling out of the dress and then glowered at Cole.

"Fuck," said Piper.

"I'll wait for you downstairs" Cole said running.

"Bad mommy " said Melinda but no–one paid her any attention.

Forty minutes later Cole finally shimmered to the porch outside a small wedding chapel in the main street of a Las Vegas. It was freezing cold and Phoebe only had a light jacket because the last thing Cole said to her before they left was put on a warm jacket.

They went inside without speaking or looking at each other and Cole did his best to explain to the receptionist why they were late and try and talk them into squeezing the wedding in. The receptionist finally said they could be fitted in a quick five minute wedding in about 20 minutes.

"Great," said Cole smiling but not as far as his eyes.

"Bugger," said Phoebe. She was wearing cream stretch pants and a long pink lace top that had once fallen loosely from underneath her breasts and now strained and looking in danger of following the way of the red dress. The receptionist eyed the outfit and the bump and made a point of not showing any expression, which Phoebe did not miss. "We have to wait twenty minutes," snarled Phoebe.

"Its only twenty minutes," Cole said irritably.

"Shut up Cole," snapped Phoebe while the receptionist shook her head sadly.

Phoebe turned her back on Cole and he noticed the label of her top sticking out. He put his hand out to push it back.

Phoebe wriggled away "Don't you touch me," she snarled.

"Your label was sticking out," he snapped back.

"Who gives a stuff," said Phoebe.

"If you don't want to get married you shouldn't have said yes when I asked you to marry me," Cole bit back accusingly.

Phoebe's eyes opened wide and her lip trembled "You arsehole" she said and stalked off as far away as she could get from Cole who glared at her and turned his back. Then he turned around "You really are a sulky little brat aren't you" he told her angrily, "Any excuse to throw a temper tantrum. It's okay if you want something, all sweetness and light. I want something and you just bitch, bitch, bitch. Couldn't even make an effort to pretend to be happy. I gave up everything for you and you won't do one damn little thing for me." he snarled.

Phoebe seethed "What did you ever do for me except screw me over."

The receptionist stared straight at Whosit.

"Put your goddamned label in," Cole snapped and turned his back while the receptionist looked like she thought she was being set up for candid camera.

Twenty five minutes later, with Cole and Phoebe sitting at opposite ends of the reception area refusing to look at each other, the receptionist told them they could go into the chapel.

"I have to pee." Phoebe announced.

"Can't you wait for five minutes?" Cole snarked.

"Some things are more important than others" snarled Phoebe "and right now peeing is more important than marrying you." She threw the small bouquet that was part of the wedding deal at him and stalked off to the bathroom.

"Want some help doing up your zips " Cole called after her.

The canned wedding music filled the chapel. Cole and Phoebe stood in front of the celebrant as far apart as they could get. The celebrant was a little fat guy. Phoebe wondered if Cole had deliberately searched through marriage celebrants in Las Vegas until he found a little fat guy. She glanced around at the imitation flowers, and false electric candles and the stranger who was the witness. She glanced at the reflection in the mirror behind the celebrant.

She suddenly smiled to herself. They looked such a mismatched pair. Cole dressed up in his best and towering over her. Her in clothes that would maybe suit a shopping trip, her hair falling out the knot and that ridiculous little bouquet. Cole was angry, and he was nervous and worse he was upset and she loved him, and the celebrant and witness did not care.

There was no-one here who cared just how much she loved him. "If only you knew just what he's done to be with me, just how special he is " she thought because it was obvious that they considered he was crazy getting married to the pregnant shrew.

She swallowed convulsively. The wedding should be something where she told the world just how much she loved this man, just how special he was. The wedding was not about what she and Cole wanted. They had each other and no wedding was going to make any difference, they were together married, unmarried. The wedding was about their family and friends and celebrating and declaring what they had in front of them. The wedding was about the ritual and affirmation and sharing. Not the legal permission to be together.

As the canned music stopped Phoebe froze, Cole standing almost disinterested at her side looked down at her.

"I" she said.

He just looked at her.

"I".. Cole " she said.

He smiled almost wryly " You're not going to do it, are you?" he asked.

She shook her head, while the celebrant held his breath. This was not the first time a bride had said no at the alter but it was always touch and go how the groom reacted, and considering the way these to had fighting in the reception area.

Phoebe gulped "I.. I can't Cole. Getting married in a hole just to get married. It .. there's just no point" she said "Just no point. It doesn't make any difference and it doesn't mean anything. Getting married like this, without even my sisters. I can't. I really can't. And not today. Today is not the day for us to get married on. I just can't." She glanced nervously up at him, waiting to see whether he exploded, but he was watching her smiling gently, the smile that was hers, the one that made his eyes flash blue so she could see eternity in them.

"You're not mad," she said " not even a bit."

"Would it make you say you could go through with it?" he asked quietly, almost fatalistically.

"No" she said almost in tears "I can't do it. It feels wrong." She pleaded. "It should be happy," she said. "We should be happy."

The celebrant stared at them both as if they were crazy.

"Looks like we aren't getting married, " Cole sighed.

"All in all," said the celebrant severely " its probably a good thing. Some people have to accept that they should not be together."

Cole and Phoebe looked at each other and started to laugh. 

...............................................


	39. Chapter 39

A Matter of Relativity

Part 4: All truth is relative

Chapter 39

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

_Part 4 of 4 Parts_

Cole and Phoebe were still laughing when Cole shimmered back into the kitchen.

"Congratulations" Piper said casually as Cole shimmered in. "Enjoy yourselves," she asked sarcastically seeing they were still laughing

"Are you two married?" Leo asked curiously as he noticed the absence of wedding rings."

"No," said Phoebe "I changed my mind."

"And I'm out $225," Cole muttered "And no bride to show for it."

Leo and Piper exchanged glances.

"I just decided," said Phoebe glancing at Cole "I.. we are not running away to get married." She bit her lip as his blue eyes narrowed.

"Good," said Leo.

Phoebe walked over to the year planner they kept on the freezer. Piper with her usual efficiency had the planner already marked with birthdays and tax payment dates.

Phoebe tapped it. "I want it to have a point," she said "I want to get married on that day," she said pointing at the anniversary of their last wedding, "in a church with family and friends there and an organ playing" she said. "I want to walk down the aisle with Dad and I want to enjoy it. I want to be happy. Any problems," she said to Cole.

He walked over to her and put his arm around. He smiled gently "I'm flattered" he said, "But baby that's not a good idea."

"Yes it is," she said "Its the best idea I've had. That day was supposed to be the happiest of my life and the last two years, on that day, all I've remembered is how miserable I was because of it. I'm..we're taking it back. I am not going spend the next fifty years being miserable when that day comes around. I am going to be happy on that day."

"Baby" he said "I understand I really do, but you'll be 2 weeks off giving birth on that day."

"Phoebe" said Piper you can't walk down the aisle 8 and a 1/2 months pregnant. "

"You just watch me," Phoebe said.

**……………….........**

Leo sighed" Look " he said into the phone. It's like this Joe. All the renovations at P3 are going to be finished in two weeks or the next person you speak to will be my wife." He raised his eyes to Piper. "I thought that might be the case" he said and Piper stuck out her tongue.

"It appears P3 will be completely renovation free for your wedding," he smiled at Phoebe.

'"Good. Reception okay," said Paige marking off her list. Paige had spent a teary and comforting ten days with Beryl. When she came home to find another wedding planned she had about two seconds of almost resentment flash in her eyes and then decided she was taking over as planner in chief of the wedding.

"I'll mail the wedding invitations out today," she promised.

The guest list had caused no end of arguments in the last 3 days. Firstly because Cole had been fairly insistent he was paying for the wedding, and said he could not afford to feed more than fifty guests. Phoebe who knew how much he was spending on setting up his own practice, and thanks to Paige's snooping six months ago, knew that almost everything else he had was in a trust fund for her, said she would pay.

"No you're not," Cole muttered stung.

"We're getting married. What's mine is yours, what does it matter," she said.

"It matters after last time" he said getting the stubborn expression on his face.

So they compromised on a 150 odd guests and a simple buffet dinner at P3, and a band who felt they owed the Charmed Ones a favour for getting rid of their demon manager and Phoebe slipped the rest of the money into Paige's account without telling Cole. Fortunately for both of them Cole had no real understanding how much a wedding cost.

Even then who was coming became a problem.

"Aunt Beryl is coming," said Paige "she wouldn't miss it."

"We have to have all eighty people who were at the last one." said Piper joining in.

"Well the damned Seer won't be there" said Phoebe " and" she said "that reminds me. I better know every-one on your side of the church," she told Cole.

"Who the hell do I know that you don't?" said Cole.

"I think that's what she means," Piper explained.

"Where do Is send Francesca's invitation?" asked Paige ."Do I put 'and friend' on it."

"She already accepted," Cole sighed.

"You asked her?" said Piper.

"No" said Cole. "She just accepted without me asking. Its seems she enjoys weddings nearly as much as she enjoys Christmas."

Which was apparently true because from the time Francesca found out about the wedding, she was popping in and out with exceptionally good advice about organising things and seemed extraordinarily happy about the whole thing.

"I wonder what the chances are" Leo said "that anything in our lives can be done without drama, no big deal, just normal ordinary" he grinned " Like other people have, weddings that aren't life and death, just ordinary every day drama."

Phoebe giggled "Us, we can't have a wedding, a birth, a romance without it becoming life and death." She caught Paige's expression. "Honey" she said.

"But Mark was ordinary" Paige answered " and she walked over and stood between Leo and Cole putting her arms around them "Anyway" she said a little teary "being dead doesn't mean forever."

"Ordinary it will be," said Phoebe.

"Just a normal little family" said Piper as she started to stack dishes into the washer. She turned to run water into the sink and put the glasses in the sink. Leo picked up the coffee pot and poured Cole and him another coffee. "Two moms, two dads, sister and three kids."

"Why is it so important that it's normal?" Paige asked.

Leo still holding the coffee pot shrugged. "I don't know just once I would love a family moment without magic." He laughed, "Never happen."

"Two kids," said Phoebe laughing.

Piper slammed the door of the dish washer shut. She reached up to the cupboard and put the jelly and the peanut butter away, then she turned and lent against the bench wiping her hands on the tea towel. "Three kids " she said "I'm pregnant " she added as if it needed explanation.

The silence that greeted her was shattered by Leo dropping the coffee pot.

The four of them stared at her

"I missed a period" she said, "I took a test. I'm pregnant. No drama. Leo " she said "Leo?"

"Wow" said Cole "Sam was right. Whitelighters really have knocked witches up three times. And they said once was impossible."

**.. ……...................**

Cole and Paige and Phoebe were sitting around having lunch the next day. Phoebe was trying to balance not very successfully on a stool and drinking fruit tea and sniffing with longing the smell of Cole's coffee.

Melinda was on the floor playing rock the baby with one of her dolls. Whosit's impending arrival and its effect on Melinda had nearly become a serious issue for Piper and Phoebe. When everything settled down, Phoebe very strongly felt Melinda ought to be involved in planning for the new baby but was terrified Piper would think she was interfering with raising Melinda. So when Piper was not a around Phoebe happily encouraged the little girl to help sort baby clothes and made promises of playing with a new baby cousin.

Piper and Leo thought that Melinda should be involved with the new baby's arrival but felt very awkward about insisting Melinda was included in planing for Whosit and somewhat helpless that their daughter's well being depended on her aunt and uncle being willing to share their child.

Piper finally caught Phoebe teaching Melinda to rock a doll like a baby. It should have been one of the family's happiest moments but it erupted into a full scale row between Cole and Leo and Piper because Cole was bitterly hurt that Piper and Leo would think he and Phoebe would not be concerned about Melinda's welfare.

As it went ten rounds, no rules involved and every insult between the three of them was revisited, Paige picked up Melinda. "Want chocolate ice cream at Ozzie's" she asked Melinda who nodded happily "What about you?" Paige asked Phoebe.

"With triple choc drops," said Phoebe and held out her hand so Paige could orb them.

Paige smiled at the memory as she watched Melinda play with her doll. "Hope Leo and Piper are enjoying themselves" Paige said drinking coffee and ignoring Phoebe's longing looks.

"Piper loves Paris," said Phoebe "a nice romantic night in Paris is just the thing to celebrate the new baby."

"What could be more perfect?" sighed Paige.

Almost on cue there was the sound of orbs and Piper and Leo appeared.

"I'm going to be sick," Piper screamed. "I'm so disgusted. It was so .. I don't see how you could let it happen " she yelled at Leo who was looking contrite and confused.

"I don't see," he started to say.

"You did see and you didn't do ANYTHING," Piper screamed as the three in the kitchen stared.

"Piper honey" Leo started to say.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked stunned.

"You tell them," Piper screamed at Leo "You just tell them."

"Umm "Leo started to say "we um."

"We met Durand," Piper said "Or at least he met us. No Cole" she snarled before he could say it " it wasn't a pleasure."

Cole shut his mouth before the words came out.

"What was he like?" Paige asked curiously.

"He was DISGUSTING," Piper screamed.

"Oh " said Cole and Phoebe and Paige,

"He learnt how to behave 700 years ago" Leo tried to excuse him.

"700 years ago he'd have a had an athame stuck where it hurts if he said that, did that," Piper declared.

"What did he say?" Paige asked curiously then bit her lip after a sideways glance at Cole and Phoebe who were both avoiding each others eyes.

"He," Leo said and stopped looking at Piper. "He's" Leo said awkwardly.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Phoebes said.

"Ha" said Piper.

"It was..interesting" Leo sighed repentantly looking at Piper.

"What happened?" Cole asked wondering how this was going to be his fault.

"I " said Piper. She relented " We had this great night, dinner near the Eiffel tower, went up and saw the view and then we took a boat down the Seine to Notre Dame. Notre Dame is beautiful with the lights and the mist." She sighed then looked at Leo

He smiled happy at the memory.

"We were sitting in a café having a coffee in this gorgeous little left bank café" Piper explained "Well Leo had a coffee. I had tea. Just us together," Piper said and Leo nodded. "Then this huge, this huge big bear of a bald man, being, whatever comes up and stands in front of Leo and he says 'well met whitelighter.' He sounded like Lurch" Piper added.

"Its an old demonic greeting," Cole explained. "Who's Lurch?"

"I don't care what it is" said Piper ignoring the question."He says "I am Durand and the time has come to meet whitelighter' "

"He said Francesca told him I was going to ..be his guide and when he felt my presence in Paris, he thought he should introduce himself." Leo explained.

"He said he smelt you, " said Piper.

"Demons value different senses," explained Cole.

"Ha" said Piper "then he asks Leo if he likes Paris.

"I said it was one of my favourite cities," explained Leo

"Then he says" said Piper "that Paris is not his favourite place. He liked it better a few hundred years ago when the whores all had big tits." Piper looked at Leo "then her asked Leo who I am and Leo introduces me as his wife."

"That's nice" said Paige.

"Ha" said Piper "Then he says like I can't hear 'Your little woman. We'll talk about the Great Plan another time. The womenfolk get hissy when you talk about business' "

"He comes from another time," said Leo.

"And then" said Piper her voice rising in hysteria, "then he whispers really loud to Leo in French so all the café can hear him 'You can tell all much about a woman by her parts,' and then "she gulped "he leans over grabs my breast and squeezes around my nipple."

"Oh" said Cole and Paige and Phoebe.

"And then" screeched Pipier "He leans over to Leo and says "Little tits, big cunt. I'm guessing that what you like about her'."

"Oh" said Cole and Paige and Phoebe who all stared away from each other and then Paige started to laugh as Piper looked more and more offended.

"I'm sorry" she said to Piper as the tears poured "I am so sorry" and she collapsed laughing while Cole and Phoebe joined and Leo started to laugh. Piper glared at them all stalked off. She turned back.

"Its your fault Cole " she said. "If it wasn't for you, Leo would never have known anything about bloody damned guardians."

Cole rolled his eyes.

Leo saw it "It is your fault Cole," he said "If you hadn't used magic so she could understand other languages, Piper would never have understood what Durand said."

About 30 minutes later when Piper stepped out of the shower, hair wet and having scrubbed herself 10 times over and massaged her nipples with five different skin lotions, Phoebe come into the bathroom.

"Its not funny," Piper declared.

"It is," Phoebe said.

"He was disgusting," Piper said.

"He may be disgusting." said Phoebe "but I think I like him."

"What" screamed Piper.

"He made Paige laugh" Phoebe said.

**……………………………..**

Francesca orbed into the conservatory where Paige was surrounded by a large amount of paper and carefully adding up figures.

"All quiet on the western front?" she asked Paige.

"All in their corners resting up for the next round," Paige told Francesca.

"What was it this time?" Francesca asked picking up ribbon samples. "Not that one. That one" she told Paige dismissing a particularly pretty and sugary shade of pink.

"Can I tell Phoebe Francesca says it has to be that colour?" Paige asked.

"By all means," Francesca smiled." What were they fighting about?"

Paige said "New whitelighter, the girl scout, what's her name Frederica. Got all ra ra about the new baby and Piper hit the roof about not breeding soldiers for the cause. Leo tried to say what's her name, Frederica, didn't mean it that way."

"Piper has a point" said Francesca.

"Doesn't it affect the balance," Paige said. "Powerful magic beings. What if they are outside the Great Plan."

"I have no gift of vision" Francesca said. "Thank god, but experience tells me evil will find a way or is planning a way to become more powerful."

"I guess its nothing to worry about " Paige smiled. "Cole found out how much the cars are going to cost."

"Ouch," said Francesca. "Did they decide about the vows?"

"Yeah. Eventually. Last man standing won. Phoebe." said Paige "Traditional ones. She says they're romantic."

"Oh" said Francesca "Not the obey bit I hope. Without trying I can think of ten things that make Phoebe promising to obey Cole inadvisable."

"So can I," Said Paige. "Cole rose from the ashes long enough to win that one." and giggled as Francesca smiled "Told her,she was not making promises she had no intention of keeping."

"Oh" said Francesca.

"Phoebe said she intended to keep the vows. At least while she was saying them." Paige laugher. "I was on Cole's side. Oh well with all the things going wrong maybe it will be one of those everything will be all right on the day things,"

"I wouldn't plan on it dear," said Francesca "Don't bother getting that. Its expensive and everybody always says how nice but never eats it.

"Just as long as we keep it clear of demons and magic," said Paige. "Can I quote you on that to Piper. She thinks people love the stuff."

"Certainly" said Francesca. "Who are you taking as a date?" she asked Paige.

"I'm going on my own, " Paige said "I'm standing up for my rights to say I loved Mark and I'm not planning on replacing him in the near future, maybe the whole future."

"Good for you dear," said Francesca as she orbed.

**…………………………………**

Cole glanced around the small and exclusive pub in Soho. The sort of pub that very rich people hung out in, pretending they were slumming it. The atmosphere was dark and there was a constant hum of voices and laughter. A jazz band was being ignored in one corner. He looked around the dark room straining and finally smiled wryly as he saw her.

She was sitting at table, one of the better positioned tables, long legs crossed and a considerable view of upper thigh elegantly revealed. She was smoking and the peekaboo hairstyle was falling forward as she leaned toward a young man, a very pretty young man, licking her lips suggestively and laughing in that soft wild breathy way that even from where Cole was standing he could sent the boy in frenzied excitement.

Cole walked up to the table and stood over it.

Elisabeth breathed "Belthezor" while the boy bristled ready to fight for his territory.

"Piss off sonny," Cole said quietly.

The boy looked at Cole ready to fight and then saw the amused and dangerous blue eyes as he glanced at the similar blue eyes opposite him and decided that he was no hero and with an air of offended dignity shuffled away.

"Right out the door," Cole said softly and the boy decided he really was no hero and ran the last few steps, cannoning into a couple of young men as he rushed out the door.

Cole raised his eyebrows "Oh mamma" he said.

"Just a comfort toy dear, " Elisabeth said sucking on the cigarette " just a toy to play with. I need something to comfort me." Brilliant blue eyes met brilliant blue eyes. "I have no family, no son, no grandchild to comfort me."

Cole snorted. "Your toys don't always survive playtime very well," he said.

"The odd one is a little fragile," Elisabeth acknowledged "I also have no drink," she said holding up her glass. "You know what I like."

Cole nodded, went to the bar and ordered two very expensive brandies. He brought them back to the table.

"I don't suppose you came to tell me you miss me," Elisabeth said almost flirting behind the blond hair as she lit another cigarette ignoring Cole's glare.

"I didn't come to tell you that," Cole said smiling softly "but I will say mamma there are times when I do miss you."

Elisabeth's blue eyes lit up with satisfaction.

"If you don't already know it the coven of the witch Lara Haslett are out to get you. Made it a life time thing." Cole told her.

"I know," Elisabeth said. "Damn irritating little gnats. And I didn't even get to kill the bitch."

"Good luck convincing them that," Cole said.

"If I ever catch the demon that set me up," Elisabeth breathed "its gone to the mores of hell."

"Good luck," said Cole.

"Its very ..sweet you came to warn me," Elisabeth said. "You do love me Belthezor," she purred.

"You know mamma," Cole agreed, "I suppose I do but that's not why I came. I came to tell you" he said, " to keep out of my life and out of my way and out of San Francisco."

"And how are you going to stop me?" Elisabeth asked conversationally. "You're not a demon any longer."

"With magic, with my powers " he said just as conversationally.

"What powers?" she asked interested "you're not a demon any more. What are you?"

"Not a demon." Cole answered.

"And when you came own to visit the Chickadee. You said you had no powers" Elisabeth smiled wryly. "And we were in the underworld. I felt no power which is more to the point."

"I didn't then," Cole said "I do now."

"I think you're a terrible liar Belthezor," Elisabeth said sadly "Care to prove you've got them."

"No " he said "I wouldn't. "But I did get rid of the fireball from you. Remember."

Elisabeth put her brandy down. She started to form a fireball on her hand. "Would you stop me her?" she asked "Could you? she asked. Blue eyes met blue eyes. There was silence.

"Damn you Belthezor," Elisabeth said and put the fireball out. "Get me another drink " she ordered Cole.

When he came back with the brandy she smiled as he sat down. "Was any of that garbage you and the little Chickadee told me true?" Elisabeth asked sitting up straight and flicking the hair out of her eyes so she could meet his.

"A little," he conceded. "But you know as well as I do mamma that all truth is relative to the needs of the truth teller. I have no powers of my own and that is the truth. I have to borrow and steal them to even exist and that is also the truth."

"Are you good?" she asked almost fearful of his answer.

"I wouldn't say that exactly," Cole said.

"Not evil," she asked hopefully.

"Definitely not evil," he smiled.

"Damn," she said "What are you? " she asked again.

"Not a demon, " he smiled. "The sum of the powers I borrowed and stole just to exist and that is the truth."

"And the little Chickadee knows this?" Elisabeth asked.

"Yes" Cole said "She loves me. She accepts me for what I am." He said the smile on his face, the one he saved for Phoebe.

"You really are pathetic Belthezor," Elisabeth said "The great evil you had, the potential and you threw it away for that damned witch. You are pathetic. And that is the truth."

"I know," said Cole. "She isn't rotting in hell and neither is Whosit, in case you didn't know." 

"I heard that " Elisabeth answered stubbing the cigarette. "Clever lying little bitch" She added.

"Phoebe has her moments " Cole smiled, the special one, the one that was for Phoebe. Cole added. "That was very bad mamma to condemn the child."

"Not that bad " said Elisabeth "I know how to rescue its soul from the mores of hell. That is the truth."

"The little Chickadee and I are getting married..again," Cole told his mother. "

"Damn the pair of you," said Elisabeth sucking on a cigarette. " Dam you both to hell."

"I do love you mamma," Cole smiled " and that is the truth."

The smile was matched by the sneer on Elisabeth's face. Then her eyes became damp and she looked at her son, with the shroud of evil hanging over her beautiful face, showing all the ugliness of the being she really was and no control over being that being. Hating herself, ugly frightened weak, she asked "Just once, tell me the truth, Belthezor, son, " she asked in pain. "is the brat yours."

"Yes" he said.

She swallowed, sipped the brandy, lit another cigarette, and rested her chin on her hand, hiding behind her peekaboo hair. "You deserve the Chickadee bitch" Elisabeth said in her whispery breathy Boston accent.

"I do mamma," he said grinning. "I finally believe I really do."

"What are you calling it?" She asked ignoring his answer.

"Not Quillon " Cole answered. He drained the brandy in his glass and stood up "I will tell you this only once " he said pleasantly "Stay away from my wife, stay away from my child, or I will splat you like a sludge. I will smite you to the mores of hell. I can do that mamma" he said.

"Truthfully you can do that" she asked and Cole smiled. "Oh but at what cost " she said taking his challenge.

"It will damn me," he said. "Do you not to do that mamma, do you want to damn the son of your womb?"

"After everything I did for you", Elisabeth said bitterly. "You speak to me like that."

"Oh for god's sake you're still alive aren't you, " Cole snapped.

Elisabeth Turner, the demon Elisheeva, met the brilliant blue eyes of her son, then she stubbed the cigarette she held "You son of a bitch" she said calmly.

"I most certainly am mamma," Cole said. Cole looked down at her. He bent over to kiss her check. "See you around some time," he said. And walked away.

Elisabeth watched him go, pursing her lips. She took another sip of brandy, as her body shook, then looked around the room. She spied a well known soccer player making a play for a pert red headed girl. Elisabeth sighed, loud enough to catch his attention, she turned and then leaning back, crossed and recrossed her legs, then licked her lips. The soccer player made his way to stand in front of her.

"Where have you been al my life?" asked the soccer player.

"In your dreams" Elisabeth whispered in breathy Boston accent " in your dreams." She had no trouble recognising the whisper went straight to his groin.

**..............................................**


	40. Chapter 40

A Matter of Relativity

Part 4: All truth is relative

Chapter 40

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
__ William Shakespeare_

_Part 4 of 4 Parts_

"Leo's staying at over with you" Piper said. Firmly

"What" said Cole "I don't need a baby sitter."

"If you damn well think that you are being left alone tonight after, well after last time " Piper said. "think again."

"I " said Cole as all three sisters and Leo just eyed him balefully.

"And don't even think of going anywhere near Phoebe's dress" said Piper.

"I" said Cole.

"And if you even come near this house tonight, I'll " said Paige.

"You'll what" challenged Cole.

"Get Francesca to deal with you," said Paige.

"I" said Cole.

Phoebe saw them to the door. Cole turned as if he was going to run back into the house. "Poor baby " said Phoebe catching his sleeve and stopping him. She put her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to her and kissing him hard. "This time I know I'm safe" she said.

"All I can do is promise," he whispered holding her against him.

"That's enough" Phoebe said. "Go" she said pushing him away. As he looked like he was to refuse. She started to shut the door. "Be a good boy, " she said, one hand on the door the other resting across Whosit.

"I need a drink," Cole told Leo as they got into the extremely practical two year old, dark blue family sedan he had bought, very reluctantly, to use to see clients. It had cost him dearly not to look at sports cars.

"Sure" said Leo.

Cole put the beer down in front of Leo. "Seems we've been here before," he said looking around the bar.

"Yeah once or twice," said Leo.

"Yeah," said Cole swallowing the beer in a gulp and getting another one.

"That stuff effects you," Leo said.

"Good," said Cole his hand shaking on the bottle.

Leo looked surprised and amused "You weren't this scared last time," he said.

Cole just stared at him. "It wasn't me last time" he said gulping down the beer.

"That stuff effects you," Leo said.

"Don't think I can do it Leo," Cole said.

"Marry Phoebe," Leo said. "That's all you ever wanted to do. All you have do is to show up tomorrow and say I do and you get it all."

"I've got it all," Cole said, "I want to marry her. Leo I can't go through that wedding."

Leo sighed "Aren't you the one whose mother brought him up to understand the importance of ritual."

Cole moaned, "All those people, all of them pretending to smile and smirking about whose kid she's carrying. All those people holding their breath hoping something will happen, one of us will run or not turn up, or you'll jump in and say its mine, don't marry him, or Piper and Phoebe will have a cat fight."

"I swear on my honour," Leo said straight faced "I won't jump up and say its mine, don't marry him."

"They don't know that," Cole muttered into his beer.

"Want me to announce I won't?" Leo asked.

"I can't do it," Cole said. "I went to that wedding with Paige. I saw that guy look a like a gormless twit. I'm that guy Leo. I can't do it."

He gulped down another beer.

"You could try spoiling their fun by turning up saying I do and just getting married," Leo said, not entirely succeeding in keeping the amusement off his face said as Cole gulped down more beer.

"I can't do it Leo," he said. "Why did she have to invite all those people, that bitch she works for, all those people she works with, those witches who were gossiping seven months go, I know Lara Haslett told me. And all those relatives, all Victor's family, hell even those cousins of Phoebe's who only ever turn up at weddings and funerals. Margaret," Cole shuddered, "Eleanor, those damned daughters in law of hers, my god " he said "even Beryl. And the neighbours. How the hell did she find 158 people to come to a wedding on 4 weeks notice."

"I think Margaret comes as part of the package with Victor." Leo smiled "Anyway there are friends who wish you well. Darryl and Sheila, Francesca, Marly."

"Darryl hates me since the Haslett trial," Cole said miserably, "Mrs Rinaldi just wants to yell at me when I screw up and Marly will be shaking in her shoes because some might say wedding and sex in the same breath."

"I think even Marly might have figured out you and Phoebe have had sex by this stage," Leo said.

"No she figures you and Phoebe have had sex, like everyone else," Cole said "I can't do it Leo " he added "we'll just go back to Las Vegas or cancel and have a small family wedding," he said determinedly 

"Cole," Leo shook his head" "Its Phoebe we're talking about. You know Phoebe, your soulmate, the love of your life. The one who wants what she wants when she wants it. The Phoebe who wants a fairytale wedding when she's eight and a half months pregnant. The Phoebe who wants you to very publicly tell them all you're hooked'."

Cole sighed, "I could do it with a small family wedding, just us, honest I could Leo. She'll understand. " Cole said "but I can't, not like this, she loves me " he said gulping more beer. "She'll understand."

"Yeah 'said Leo. "Phoebe loves you. Sure Phoebe will understand. It's Phoebe Cole. You're an idiot," said Leo "and that stuff effects you."

"I can't do it" Cole said " and I'm going to tell her."

"This I'm going to enjoy," said Leo.

"Leo you know I would do anything for Phoebe," Cole said almost desperate. "I've faced the Source of all Evil for her, I've face my mother for her. I've moved in with her, because she wanted it, when I knew you and Paige and Piper hated my guts so much you wanted to kill me on sight. I've faced bounty hunters, and evil factions, and vampires and the spirit winds. Hell I've even faced Grams and Prue for her. I can't do this. " he said.

"I guess she's the first one who ought to know," said Leo.

Cole glared at him and pulled out his cell. He dialled the manor and took another swig of beer. "Its me Piper " Cole said, "I want to talk to Phoebe."

"Oh for goodness sake its only one night without her:" Piper said.

"You're interrupting our hen's party." All three sisters were sitting in front of the fire, wearing pyjamas, eating popcorn and toasting each other, magic, Grams, Pattie, Prue, Mark, Leo, and once Cole when Phoebe insisted, with lemonade. All three were wearing Paige's special face cream.

"I need to talk to her right now," said Cole.

Piper sighed and handed the phone to Phoebe "Its Cole " she said unnecessarily.

"Phoebe," Cole said

"Did I tell you I love you?" Phoebe said perkily.

"Yeah" said Cole "Phoebe."

"I can't believe finally tomorrow is really going to happen," Phoebe said "It's going to be the happiest day of my life."

"Phoebe" Cole said in agony.

"Baby it's been a long road. Baby I love you. I so love you " she whispered.

"Phoebe," Cole said hurting.

"What baby" she said her voice trembling with everything she felt for him.

"I can't do it," he said. "The wedding."

Phoebe was silent for seconds.

Cole finally whispered, " Phoebe I love you baby but.."

"You can't make the wedding," she said conversationally "why not?"

"It isn't necessary Baby. There's no reason to front up just to give al those people the satisfaction of gossiping and talking about you and Whosit and all that. I don't want to put you through it. I can't put you through it. It isn't any of their business." Cole said desperate.

"After everything you said, don't you want to marry me Cole," Phoebe asked quietly as Piper and Paige caught their breath, Phoebe smiled and shook her head.

"I want to marry you Phoebe" Cole said. "But his is just crazy. A big wedding for what, to give some people we don't care about the satisfaction."

"I'm not getting married in Vegas" Phoebe said.

"Then just a handfasting us and the family" he said. "With Grams" he offered feeling noble.

"So all we do is call the elders and explain what you are," Phoebe said "or do I just tell them I want a hand-fasting with some-one who is not a demon " she added brightly.

"Phoebe we don't have to be married," Cole said "it doesn't make any difference. Phoebe I can't do it," he said.

"Hmm," she whispered

"It's not necessary," he said.

"I want to tell those gossiping, prying family, people just how much I love you," Phoebe said. "I'm proud of how much you love me," she added.

"I do love you," he said "Baby I do love you. You know that."

"Yeah" said Phoebe "I do and tomorrow you are going to tell the 158 people I... we invited, the society reporter for the Bay Mirror and any-one else who cares to come along and hear. Get it. "

"Phoebe," said Cole.

"Put it this way, " Phoebe said calmly, " If the next time you kiss me isn't at the end of that wedding ceremony tomorrow in front of at least 158 people, you ain't going to touch my lips or any other part of me until you front up. How many weddings can you organise Cole? This will be our fifth try, want to go for number six."

"Phoebe I know damn well you wouldn't leave. We won't separate even if I didn't show " he said really desperate.

"Whose talking about separating," she said " I'm talking about sex."

"Phoebe" said Cole.

"Cole," Phoebe said firmly "Go back to the hotel, go to bed, put on a pair of socks. That should solve the cold feet problem. No put on two pairs. You've got the worst case of cold feet I've ever heard of. No don't say anything else" she ordered "I'll see you tomorrow at 3.30 at St Andrews church. I'll be the one walking down the aisle in a veil, carrying a bouquet. You will be the one standing up at the front of the church wearing a tuxedo with a white carnation waiting for me. There will be 158 people watching you. You will smile at them, you will accept their good wishes. No Cole don't say anything," she ordered. "Goodnight." She said and hung up.

Piper and Paige glanced at each other.

"Damn Leo," said Phoebe.

"What" said Piper.

"Leo should have more brains than to let Cole get on the beer, Leo knows that stuff effects him," Phoebe said.

Piper and Paige glanced at each other.

"What " said Phoebe " Cole's just got a freaking case of cold feet. He'll be there."

"She hung up on me, " Cole said.

"What did you think she'd do," Leo said "Say sure thing Cole you're going to get away with not marrying me in front of 158 people again."

"I can't do it Leo," Cole said as Leo stopped him buying another beer. "Anyway It was only 80 last time." 

"You can't not do it " Leo said firmly dragging him out of the bar and back to the hotel.

**…………………………**

"What do you mean he's not here " Piper hissed at Leo out the front of the Church as got out the limousine twenty minutes late for the wedding because Phoebe could not get a garter belt to stay up. She was so nervous she ripped three pairs of pantihose and Paige had to orb to a shop an buy her more. Piper took a firm old of Melinda who was looking very cute in a dress the same colour as her mother's cherry red silk bridesmaid dress.

"You didn't get him here," Paige whispered angrily, not missing a few people who had stayed outside the Church to smoke or see the bride arrive were watching what was going on. "Leo that's the only thing you had to do this morning, " Paige shook her head "and we had to fix flowers, make sure the caterer was okay about getting everything at P3, go to the beauty parlour, get the bouquets and .."

"Paige " said Piper. "Leo why didn't you tell us before this?" she snarled getting in close to Leo as the extremely interested watchers who had waited outside to see the bride arrive or not arrive as the case may be, moved closer.

The bride's car pulled up and Leo went over to open the door as Victor got out the other door. Phoebe in her wedding dress and veil smiled happily.

"Cole's not here," Leo said feeling like hell.

"Where is he?" demanded Victor.

"Working" said Leo. "I think."

"What" said Victor "I'll kill him. He'll learn no case is as important as my daughter." Victor stopped as Margaret came out o the church and signalled him. He said "'half a minute honey." to Phoebe and went over and spoke softly to his wife.

Paige and Piper holding Melinda firmly came over to the car.

"What happened, where is he?" Phoebe asked quietly. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know," said Leo he was doing up the studs on his shirt cuff and dropped one and said shit and then he was crawling around the floor looking for the stud.

"He was crawling round the floor in the tux," said Piper.

Leo ignored her "and then he said ' damn'. And I said what's wrong" and Leo leant close so Victor who was still talking to Margaret did not hear "he said 'spirit winds, have to go. Damnit 'and he shimmered."

"And you let him go," Piper leaned in close to Leo letting her breath out, her temper plain for any-one top see. Quite a number of interested spectators, the ones who had heard that there was some question of the parentage of Phoebe's baby moved closer as they eagerly watched to see if this was the reason the family were huddling around the car.

Piper also noticed a few slipping back into the church. Obviously to pass the not unexpected news to the congregation that something had gone amiss.

"How the hell could I stop him" Leo said "he's a guardian. I don't look like Arturo."

"He'll be here," Phoebe said, unconcerned.

"Oh Phoebe," said Paige and Piper a little to loud.

"He was so ready to run last night," Piper added trying to keep her voice down but the crowd moved closer.

"He was just being Cole," Phoebe said" Just being an arsehole, just being annoying."

"Where the hell is he?" Victor demanded coming away from Margaret.

They heard Margaret in a very loud stage whisper tell Victor's sister Eleanor "Looks like the groom's done a runner."

"Oh dear " sighed Eleanor very loudly " not again. Poor Phoebe. Poor, poor Phoebe."

"Not sure, " said Leo. "Get the driver to take you around the block one more time" Leo suggested.

"Leo'' said Phoebe "I'm not moving."

"Go and ask Francesca if she can find him?" snapped Piper

Leo went into the church and found Francesca sitting in a corner fairly close to three of Victor's nieces.

"We seem to have lost the groom," Leo whispered as the three nieces picked up there ears. "Can you sense him?"

Francesca shut her eyes "Not here, " she said "I'll come out."

"Where the hell is he?" Leo leaned forgetting where he was.

Francesca followed him out the front "He's mid shimmer somewhere," she said "Don't worry he'll be here."

"I'm going to kill him," Piper as Francesca came up and more spectators came out of the church.

Eleanor's daughter in law joined the little group at the front of the Church. So did Phoebe's boss Elise who lit up a cigarette.

"Groom's done a runner," said Eleanor.

"You know Piper's pregnant too" said the daughter in law "after I saw her leave that hotel with him.. Well " she breathed.

"Done a runner on both of 'em has he," said Elise not pretending to lower her voice.

"I threatened to orb his balls somewhere else once." Paige said "I swear I'll do it if he doesn't turn up."

"Hell have to turn up for you to do that dear" said Francesca. "At least he's with the demons, he's not bringing the demons here."

"He'll be here," Phoebe said.

Marly crept up "Can I help?" she asked nervously.

"Here take Melinda," Piper said dumping her daughter on Marly who picked her up.

Francesca smiled " I can feel him close enough. I'll go get him dear " she said trying not to laugh. Phoebe caught her eye and nodded, not to upset. Francesca slipped off away from the crowd to orb.

"Unca Cole runned away and mommy's gonna kill him" Melinda told Marly at the top of her voice to the great pleasure of those listening and watching.

Francesca found Cole standing in the hotel room in jocks and sock's and staring at the tuxedo on the bed in total distress.

"What on earth is that smell?" she asked.

"Me and the tux" he said very close to losing it."Stupid damned vanquish fodder didn't have the sense to go when I told them and stupid damn witches don't know how to make potions, over did the arrowroot. The witches used the potion and I got slimed, green gooed, covered in it." Cole all but wailed.

"I do love romance," said Francesca.

"Do you know you know how to get green goo out of a tuxedo," Cole whimpered. "I tried and made it worse."

"I do" said Francesca serenely "Why don't you just manufacture a new one?"

"Because I'm not standing in front of those people feeling like I'm stark naked" he moaned.

"Leave it much longer and you won't have to stand in front of them." Francesca commented.

"Is Phoebe going to kill me?" he asked.

"No, Phoebe is the only one who is unconcerned." Francesca told him. "Piper wants to kill you. Paige just wants to ensure .. another pregnancy won't be on the cards."

"Sh.. da… bother " said Cole as Francesca pursed her lips "Fix it " Cole told her.

"And the magic word is " Francesca asked school marm.

"Please " he begged.

"Go an have a shower," she ordered him. Francesca called Leo and told him they would be ten minutes.

Piper was prowling and Paige and Leo were standing together looking around every three seconds. Marly was with them trying to keep the mood from upsetting Melinda. Melinda had been looking forward to her role of flower girl and she was both disappointed and bored.

Phoebe was sitting in the car, the least upset of any of them, when Leo's cell rang. When he called Cole will be here be here in ten minutes, she just laughed.

The minister who by sheer bad luck was the same one as the last wedding, because no one else was available somewhat apprehensively slipped out of the church and approached Victor who was leaning against the car near Phoebe and planning Cole's imminent demise.

"Are sure he'll be here in ten minutes?" said the minister. "We're already 45 minutes late."

Victor looked at Piper who shrugged.

"If he isn't here then," the minister said severely "we'll just have a make a decision if this wedding is going to happen."

"He'll be here," said Phoebe.

" Damn him," cursed Piper. "I'm sorry " she said seeing the minister's expression.

"Fuck him," said Melinda.

"What did you say?" said Piper in horror.

"Fuck him Mommy" Melinda with a big smile Piper cringed as the minister stared at the little girl and the growing crowd of watchers exchange glances or laughed at Piper's embarrassment .

"Ten minutes," said the minister between his teeth and then looked sorrowfully at the little girl realising the poor child was nothing but a product of her environment. Melinda who gave him a bright smile

"Shit " breathed Piper "I mean Cole keeps saying it in front of her" she told the minister, deciding blame was relative to the need.

"Piper" said Phoebe firing up "He does not…much. You do."

The watchers all moved closer hoping that the not unexpected Halliwell sister cat fight was about to happen.

"Phoebe, Piper " said Leo.

"Shut up Leo" said Paige, Piper and Phoebe as the watchers waited expectantly.

':Fu.." said Melinda again and Marly firmly planted a hand over Melinda's mouth "I told you not say things in front of her " Marly told them firmly.

Piper shrunk behind her sisters knowing she was a 'bad' mother and caught Phoebe laughing.

"Ten minutes " said the minister firmly and walked off,

**………………..**

"Hold still " Francesca told Cole as she beautifully tied the bow tie his fingers could not manage. "Day hasn't been a total loss" she said " Do you know I really can't remember the last time I dressed a man" she said straight faced.

"Ahhh" said Cole.

"All done," Francesca said resisting the temptation to smack him like a naughty boy.

"Thanks," He said and meant it.

"Go" she said the severe expression on her face not fooling him that she was laughing at him

"Its not funny," he said.

"Yes it is," Francesca said "Typical but funny. Go and enjoy your wedding," she said.

"Thanks" he said "I .."

"Make sure it doesn't happen again." she said school marm. "Be well Cole " she said, "be happy."

Cole shimmered into the empty vestibule of the Church.

Leo appeared behind him. "You are so dead," he told Cole.

"Phoebe didn't think I wouldn't come," said Cole.

"No " said Leo "she was the only one who was certain you would."

Cole and Leo went out to the Church. Cole cringing as he heard the titters and murmurs of the people who had been expectantly waiting for something to not happen.

Cole, glanced backward at the sea of 150 odd faces all looking at him with various degrees of not support. He swallowed hard and Leo had to hang on to him to stop him running.

The minister arrived in front of them and the congregation sighed.

"You made it," said the minister with a sarcasm unworthy of his calling and not missing Cole's still wet hair.

"I" said Cole as the minister ignored him and signalled the organ player to start.

The congregation murmured as Melinda excited, skipped ahead of mommy and auntie Paige, not even remotely remembering to walk. Piper tried to call her back but she would not have a bar of it,. She ran down the aisle and Leo caught her while she called for "Unca Cole" because she rightly knew he was the focus of all attention.

Piper and Paige followed looking sweet and sisterly and barely anything of Piper's pregnancy showing in the red silk dress, made it down the aisle with no drama. From the sigh that went through the congregation, a cause of great disappointment.

Piper sent Cole a filthy glare as she and Paige arrived at the front of the church.

"I got slimed," he muttered.

"Ha" Piper hissed, "that's not an excuse."

The conversation was not missed by delighted onlookers in the front rows. Several people further back whispered loudly "What did she say?"

Cole didn't have to turn around to know that Phoebe was coming the gasp was loud enough top satisfy all those who come to see how much of the gossip was true.

He looked up, with a dumb gormless expression on his face and watched as Phoebe hanging onto Victor with one arm, the other firmly under her belly for support , tottered down the church aisle. She wore a white tight cut on the cross spaghetti strapped dress that showed every inch of the enormous bump that was Whosit and the veil she had worn at the first wedding.

Both Cole and Piper watching had a quick and nervous vision of the fate of the red dress. Phoebe had an absolute grin on her face, no shy bride this time. Her eyes were large brown bright and shining as she almost ran the last few steps to reach him.

Cole didn't remember doing it but Leo had to catch him to hold him as he started to move up the aisle the meet her. All but snatching her away from Victor, who glowered at him. Phoebe caught his arm to hang onto him all the way through the ceremony.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. "I got slimed "

"I knew you'd be here," She whispered back "You're not brave enough to miss it." She giggled.

"I love you," he said softly.

"Say it out loud," said Phoebe smugly. He looked down at her caught his breath at her big brown eyes.

Cole glanced over his shoulder, at the 158 expectant curious and not all friendly faces. He sighed and suddenly laughed as the minister glared primly.

"You look beautiful," he said loudly "I love you."

And the congregation sighed.

"I love you too," Phoebe said loudly but she giggled as they turned to the minister.

Cole's eyes very eyes were bright all through the ceremony, blazing blue while Phoebe could not take the smile of her face.

They survived the ceremony with no major disasters, except for Melinda insisting she stood between Cole and Phoebe because that was the centre of attention and Phoebe managed to confuse her left and right hand when they exchanged rings, Cole using his original one, Phoebe having a new one made. They were both quite proud of themselves they kept a promise and replaced the 'til death us do part' with 'forever'.

When the minister asked "Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man? There was a nervous hush from those who had been at the last wedding as Victor said "Her sisters and I do."

And then a titter of disappointment as absolutely nothing happened.

There was as satisfied ripple through the church the kiss at the end of the ceremony was long enough and deep enough to please most of those who watched, and the smiles as Cole and Phoebe left the church were nearly all genuine. Apparently despite the ceremony passing without drama, Cole was besotted enough and gormless enough and Phoebe was gloriously and happily pregnant enough satisfy the most demanding relative.

There was the odd hiccup. A few people held their breathes when Cole breathed 'Mrs Turner' as they left the Church and Phoebe happily replied 'Ms Turner -Halliwell.'

And when Victor asked Cole "Where were you?" after he kissed Phoebe and shook Cole's hand.

"I got called away, working " Cole said truthfully.

"I thought you were unemployed," said Margaret who was standing beside Victor.

And when Piper told them they were going to have to get married again after she and Paige hugged Phoebe and Cole.

"Why?" said Phoebe as Cole went green.

"Because both so nervous you got the names wrong. You married some-one called Coolidge and Cole married mom." Paige explained.

"What?" said Phoebe.

"Cole married Patricia Phoebe" Leo explained.

.............................................


	41. Chapter 41

A Matter of Relativity

Part 4: All truth is relative

Chapter 41

_"They do not love that do not show their love"  
William Shakespeare_

_Part 4 of 4 Parts_

Very late that night or rather in the early hours of the morning, the family went back to the Manor. Melinda had been asleep for hours, first in a cot that was kept at P3 and now happily in her own bed. Cole and Phoebe had also decided their own bed was the best place to have a honeymoon.

They sat around the living room all to tired to sleep. Leo was still in tux pants and shirt with a sweater over the top, Cole still had his jacket on but finally had the tie undone. It had stayed done up all day. Every time he fiddled with it he caught Francesca glaring at him. Piper and Phoebe were in pyjamas. Paige still had her bridesmaid dress but had replaced the high heels with big fluffy rabbit slippers.

Phoebe was lying with her head in Cole's lap.

"P3's a mess and we have to open up tomorrow" Piper sighed.

"Want me to go fix it?" Cole asked.

"Don't you dare," breathed Leo and Piper.

"That was a nice wedding," sighed Paige.

"I wish ..you weren't there ..on your own" Phoebe asked concerned.

"It was okay " Paige said "I didn't forget about Mark or…I didn't pretend I wasn't missing him, but I lived, I enjoyed a day on my own. It was okay." but her voice shook a little.

After a small silence Piper said to Phoebe "Well missy was it the happiest day of your life?"

"Gee" sighed Phoebe reaching up to touch Cole's face "let's see. Only demon activity was Cole getting slimed. Melinda swore in front of the minister, I wrecked three pairs of pantihose, everybody thought Paige was drunk when slipped on the melted ice."

"I especially liked the view of the black lace thong" Cole commented and got hit for his trouble.

"Knickers left a panty line with this dress," said Paige embarrassed.

"What else?" said Phoebe "Beryl smacking Margaret down so hard she's going to have bruises on her bum for a month was good."

"Figuratively speaking" said Leo.

"Daddy getting drunk and forgetting Cole's name during the speeches was fun," said Piper.

"That speech Darryl made was hilarious" said Leo still laughing.

"Sheila was going to kill him" said Paige "I nearly wet myself."

"Ha" said Cole and Phoebe.

"I don't think Elise likes you Cole " Paige said.

"Elise doesn't like any-one" said Phoebe.

"I particularly enjoyed the daughters in law have a cat fight over the middle one flirting with Cousin Joe." said Leo who was much less of an angel and more of an apprentice philosopher these days."

"Aunt Eleanor was mortified "said Paige "Wasn't half as funny as watching you two try to do a romantic bridal waltz," she said to Phoebe and Cole. "Phoebe. I thought he was going to drop you when he picked you up."

"Nahhh," said Phoebe reaching up to touch Cole who just smiled.

"Talking about dancing, Francesca does a mean tango," said Piper. "Who the hell was she dancing with anyway?"

"Yeah" said Phoebe pulling herself up to face Cole "that reminds me. I thought we had a rule about me knowing every-one there. He looked demonic."

Cole winced' "Not really. He's a guardian called Proctor" the others stared at him. "He's a watcher. He probably came to watch." Cole said defensively.

"Then why was he dancing with Francesca?" demanded Paige.

"She didn't know any-one else?" Cole speculated.

"I thought Francesca didn't really like guardians," said Leo.

"So did I," Cole mused.

Phoebe stood up and held out her hand "Coming to bed hubby" she said.

"Yes Mrs Turner," Cole said taking it.

"Ms Turner-Halliwell " said Phoebe.

"Well missy was it the happiest day of your life?" Piper asked again.

Phoebe glanced at Cole who just stood there with the smile on his face, the special one. The one he saved for her.

"Yes" said Phoebe "it was. It was goddamned wonderful."

Three days after the wedding Darryl and Sheila took Cole and Phoebe out to dinner, as much to declare the Haslett trial a thing of the past as anything else. It was a pleasant friendly meal, and everything had been easy and happy.

"How does it feel to be married?" Sheila asked.

"Don't know," said Phoebe." I've been feeling a bit funny since the wedding. Haven't .. ah consummated it yet. He could still get it annulled . She said looking at Cole slyly while the waiter coughed and put dessert in front of her.

"If you feel funny why did your order double chocolate mousse and whipped cream for dessert." Cole snarked. And Phoebe stuck her tongue out at him.

Just as she finished the last mouthful, Phoebe put her spoon down, clutched the table and then said "Cole, I feel funny."

"You should lay off the chocolate," he said not to sympathetically.

"Really funny," she said and stood up and gasped as she felt a rush of water between her legs drench her clothes and everything else around her.

"The water just broke," she said unnecessarily, as waiters came hurrying. Cole half on his feet froze totally transfixed.

"We see that," said Sheila

The head waiter looking at the mess and Phoebe and asked somewhat grimly if they wanted an ambulance.

Cole, came out of his shock's "I can,.." he said

'"No you can't" said Darryl' "Hospital's only ten minutes away. "I've got the siren."

"This is the last time I come to this restaurant, " Phoebe muttered as they helped her out.

Darryl got the to the hospital almost as fast as Cole could have shimmered, while Cole called home and reached Paige. Paige who was baby sitting so Leo and Piper had a night out frantically called them and Marly to come and ran around trying to throw things into the bag that Phoebe had been planning to pack next week for the last six weeks,

Cole got to find out in the next 25 hours what eternity alone really felt like. The labour went on and on and on. Phoebe was adamant she was going to have a natural birth, no epidurals and definitely no caesareans, not unless there was no other choice for Whosit but as she got weaker and weaker and more insistent, the doctors told her anxious family that it was looking increasing necessary.

"Is the baby at risk " Piper asked.

"Baby is still doing fine " said the doctor " Its Phoebe. She is a little girl and it's a big baby, and we are getting to the point where there a re concerns for her.

"Phoebe doesn't wasn't it" Paige said understanding a little. "She meant it, she wants a natural birth unless Whosit is at risk."

"Damn Phoebe " said Piper grimly to the doctor and held out her hand to sign the permission.

The doctor looked at her and as gently as he could Cole said, "Piper, I'm the next of kin."

Piper froze realising that she no longer had the right to make that decision and she looked at Cole with pleading eyes.

"Phoebe may never forgive you," Paige said.

"Which is a damn sight easier to live with than never forgiving myself." Cole said and to Piper's intense relief he signed the paper.

"How you going to explain it to Phoebe?" Paige asked tears in her eyes.

"I'm not," Cole said grimly. "I'm going to tell her."

To the horror of the medical staff Phoebe summoned her rapidly fading energy and called Cole everything she could lay her tongue too.

"How could you?" she yelled using the last of her energy and leaving the doctor wondering how they were going to calm her down.

"Easy"; Cole told her "You remember how you wanted to protect Whosit from my worst instincts. I'm returning the favour."

Phoebe was silent while those around watched with concern.

"Damn you" she hissed at Cole and bit her lip, tears welling as they gave her an epidural.

"Say it, " he said.

"You're right, " she whispered.

"We're going to be parents in a couple of minutes." He said his voice a little shaky.

"Daddy's an arsehole" Phoebe told Whosit the next day after explaining to three visitors why she had had to have a caesarean despite all the long speeches she had made about doctors being to quick to interfere with a natural experience. Margaret did not understand why any-one would want to put up with the pain Aunt Eleanor was of the opinion that natural childbirth was the only way to experience real motherhood.

"It'd be murder," Paige hissed at Cole when she caught him playing with fire between his fingers.

"It would feel so good," he whispered back.

Whosit didn't show any signs of caring and was far more interested in feeding. Phoebe looked up and saw the expression on Cole's face the first time he watched her breast feeding their baby… somewhat awkwardly. And she swallowed a little as the brightness in his eyes matched hers. "Never thought of this being me," Phoebe said teary.

"I did," said Cole not much off them either.

"Just as well for you this part works naturally," she told him. And he smiled the smile he saved for her. The one that said he loved her for eternity. The one that said he love her for being who she was.

Phoebe took a while to recover so it was nearly six days before she and Whosit could come home. Phoebe was still moving gingerly with stiches and itching uncomfortably. At one point she was all for finding a demon to chase so she could rip the stiches and have a whitelighter heal her.

"Damn," she told Piper "the one time I could really use a whitelighter."

"I know honey," said Piper sweetly.

Leo fixed a sort of nursery in the corner of Cole and Phoebe's room. Cole and Phoebe had been arguing over it so long they never did get around to actually doing it. When Paige said they needed more than a cot in the corner, Cole under pressure said he would use magic to fix it.

"I'll do it," said Leo hastily.

"Leo will do it," said Piper just as quickly.

"I can't .." said Cole.

"Love to do it," said Leo.

"Wedding present, " said Piper.

"Whew," said Piper and Leo as Cole went to visit Phoebe.

That first night Phoebe and Whosit came home Cole woke up with the hated feeling of being alone in the bed. He put his hand out and the other side and it was decidedly empty. He turned on his side and could see Phoebe wrapped up in a towelling bathrobe, hair in very untidy pigtails sitting on the dresser stool and staring into the Whosit's cot.

"Baby," he said.

"Shhh " she said "you'll wake Whosit."

He got out of bed "You've got to be awake anyway in another two hours" he said "To feed Whosit. Come back to be and rest. Whosit's fine, breathing normally. " he said "Whosit's fine."

"Whosit's perfect you know," she sighed "10 fingers, 10 toes."

"No horns," he said.

"Cole," she hissed.

"Whosit's perfect," he said.

"I've been a mother for 6 days" Phoebe sighed. "How did this all happen?" Phoebe asked with a little catch in her voice.

"As I recall you didn't tell me you forgot to take the pills nine months as ago.. Okay " Cole said smiling as Phoebe caught her breath. He put a finger out to touch the baby's face.

"I mean the whole thing," Phoebe said. "Right from the start. How are we going to explain it all to Whosit?"

"Well " said Cole" we could say that Daddy got called out to investigate a murder and there was this witch who threw herself at is head."

"That's not true," Phoebe whispered indignantly " we could tell Whosit four and a half years after daddy deliberately stalked mommy with the intention of killing her you came along."

"Well truth is in the eye of the beholder," Cole said "Come back to bed. Baby."

"Just so you know, " Phoebe told Cole as they spoon fashion because it was the only way she could be comfortable, "The stiches itch, my insides feel like they have been ripped apart, my breasts throb and my nipples are so tender I want to cry and I couldn't be happier."

Cole put his arm across her "Get some sleep," he ordered her.

"And" she said "I can forgive you for the caesarean because you were right ..probably. But I'm never going to forgive you for the names you put on the birth certificate."

"We agreed it was going to be traditional," Cole said innocently "I thought that was what we agreed about the names" he said "We said middle names were going to be after our fathers" he said. "Benjamin Victor… Turner." he said.

"It was going to be Victor Benjamin Halliwell." Phoebe said.

"We agreed to tradition," he said "If you get tradition on the first name. I get tradition on the last."

"Ha "Phoebe said.

"It balances," Cole said.

"Ha" Phoebe said.

"Go to sleep," Cole said "while you can."

Phoebe softened "I love you baby " she whispered '"Nite Coleridge Benjamin." she said.

"Of course," Cole said happily. "Nite Phoebe Patricia."

"Anyway " she sighed "you needn't be so superior. I saw you crying when they put Whosit in your arms.'

"Goodnight Baby " he said.

"Nite Baby " she said

She sighed and listened to soft waffling breath.

"Goodnite Whosit Patrick Victor Benjamin Halliwell," Phoebe said.

"Patrick Benjamin Victor Turner," said Cole.


End file.
